Laisse moi t'aimer
by Missloup
Summary: Carlisle est un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles et solitaire. Sa solitude et ses convictions vont être mis à mal quand un vieil ami lui demande son aide. Attention slash Carlisle/Edward!
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Attention, il s'agit d'un slash Carlisle/Edward.

J'ai repris les personnages, mais vous l'aurez compris l'histoire change du tout au tout.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Carlisle observa le jeune homme qui dormait blotti contre l'un des oreillers du lit de la chambre d'amis. Sans bruit, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord. Il tendit une main hésitante vers les cheveux en bataille de son protégé, sa main les effleura avant qu'il ne la retire brutalement comme s'il avait craint de se brûler. Le jeune homme bougea dans son sommeil, ses traits se crispèrent, un gémissement de peur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Carlisle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer tendrement pour le rassurer, mais il savait qu'en faisant cela il ne ferait qu'accroître sa peur. Il s'obligea donc à rester assit à plusieurs centimètres de lui, ses yeux fixant tristement son invité qui se débattait dans ses cauchemars. Ne supportant plus la peur qu'il lisait sur ses traits, Carlisle commença à fredonner une vielle berceuse qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps. Avec bonheur, il vit le visage du jeune homme se détendre. Il l'observa à nouveau ne pouvant détourner son regard de la beauté pure de cet humain, jamais il n'avait vu des traits aussi parfaits, aussi innocents… Carlisle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration et le rythme régulier de son cœur. Son esprit voyagea, repartant plusieurs heures en arrière, revenant au moment où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, le jour où sa vie solitaire avait changé, mettant à mal tous ses principes…

Carlisle était de passage à Volterra, il s'apprêtait à repartir de la cité, n'étant guère à l'aise avec certains vampires qui n'appréciaient pas son mode de vie. Il était en train de boucler ses bagages lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de se retrouver face à Aro.

Aro était un ami, presqu'un frère, il était l'un des membres de la triade qui formait le groupe des Volturi et même si leurs opinions divergeaient souvent, ils éprouvaient un grand respect l'un pour l'autre et leur amitié était importante à leurs yeux. Carlisle dévisagea un instant son ami, ce dernier paraissait préoccupé ce qui l'étonna. Après un instant d'hésitation, Aro lui demanda de le suivre dans ses appartements. Etonné et un brin intrigué, Carlisle lui emboîta le pas. Ils croisèrent en chemin Caius et Marcus. Le premier, comme à son habitude ne semblait pas apprécier sa présence, alors que le second affichait un sourire énigmatique. Un peu perturbé par le comportement des deux autres membres des Volturi, Carlisle suivit tout de même son ami dans ses appartements.

A peine furent-ils entrés qu'une odeur de sang frais monta à ses narines, il se tourna vers Aro dont les yeux s'étaient assombris, Carlisle fut étonné de voir que son ami faisait tout pour se maîtriser. Aro lui fit signe d'avancer dans la suite alors qu'il allait se placer près de la fenêtre entrouverte pour respirer l'air frais extérieur. Carlisle s'avança vers la chambre d'où l'odeur de sang provenait. Il fut surpris de sentir le venin se répandre dans sa bouche, il y avait bien longtemps que le sang humain ne déclenchait plus chez lui ce phénomène. Il stoppa sa course et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Cela faisait des années qu'il était médecin, qu'il côtoyait des humains, pansait leurs blessures sans être attiré par leur sang, alors, pourquoi ce sang là l'attirait-il autant ? Quand il fut certain d'avoir repris le contrôle du monstre qui sommeillait en lui, Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il se figea.

Devant lui un jeune homme était allongé sur le lit, inconscient. Son corps était tuméfié et du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie qu'il avait au front, sans savoir pourquoi, il serra les poings à la vue de ses blessures. Il s'approcha et commença à l'examiner. Au fur et à mesure que ses mains palpaient, examinaient son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment un humain pouvait être aussi parfait, s'il n'avait pas entendu son cœur battre, il aurait été certain qu'ils étaient de la même espèce. Il détailla son torse fin et musclé qu'il pouvait apercevoir par sa chemise entrouverte, son visage était celui d'un ange, ses traits étaient harmonieux et dignes d'un dieu grec. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient parsemés de mèches cuivrées le rendant encore plus attirant si cela était possible. Un raclement de gorge provenant de la pièce voisine le rappela à l'ordre, Aro n'avait pas parlé, mais il pouvait sentir son impatience. Rapidement, Carlisle pansa les plaies du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Aro était à ses côtés. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard empli de reproches face aux blessures que présentait le jeune homme.

« -Ces blessures ne sont pas de mon fait, lâcha Aro comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son ami. Comment va-t-il ?

-Ses blessures sont superficielles, il va s'en remettre, assura Carlisle, pardonne-moi, mais depuis quand t'intéresses-tu autant au bien-être des humains ?

-Je n'ai que faire d'eux, confia Aro, seul lui m'intéresse.

-Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? S'enquit Carlisle légèrement inquiet quant à la réponse.

-Je veux que tu l'emmènes et que tu veilles sur lui.

-Quoi ? ! S'étonna le médecin.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir veiller sur lui.

-Qui est-il ?

-Il s'appelle Edward Masen, il a 19 ans. Il est venu en vacances en Italie avec ses parents qui sont morts. Certains vampires se sont nourris dans un petit hôtel rempli de touristes. Edward est le seul survivant.

Carlisle frissonna en imaginant les dizaines de victimes qui avaient dû mourir cette nuit-là. Il savait que certains vampires pouvaient êtres sadiques et prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec leur proie, se délectant de la souffrance qu'ils provoquaient.

-C'était la bande de James, avoua Aro.

Carlisle ferma les yeux. James était un véritable animal, l'horreur de cette nuit avait du dépasser tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

-James semblait être très intéressé par Edward, il l'avait donc réservé pour la fin. Tu connais comme moi la sauvagerie de son clan, Edward a assisté à tout, il doit être traumatisé… Heureusement pour lui et pour nous, Démétri, Jane et Alec sont arrivés à temps, ils ont pu l'empêcher de toucher à Edward.

-Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

-Edward est différent, murmura Aro avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée, je veux qu'il parte avec toi, que tu lui expliques qui nous sommes et que tu l'aides à surmonter ce qu'il a vécu.

-J'avoue que quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à lui ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il est différent… Cependant, ce ne sera pas ta seule tâche.

-Que devrais-je faire d'autre ?

-Le transformer.

Une lueur d'horreur se dessina sur les traits du médecin. Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, il s'était acharné pour que sa nature ne prenne jamais le dessus. Les premières années, il avait tenté de se détruire car il ne pouvait supporter le fait de devoir tuer des humains pour se nourrir. Finalement, il avait découvert que le sang d'animaux suffisait à étancher sa soif. Cependant, Carlisle s'était juré, et cela malgré sa solitude plus que pesante parfois, qu'il ne mordrait personne, non, il ne condamnerait personne à cette éternité maudite et encore moins un jeune homme qui avait toute la vie devant lui.

-Non ! S'écria soudain Carlisle. Tu n'as pas le droit de le transformer ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Un adulte, tu veux dire, rétorqua Aro un brin amusé par la réaction prévisible de son ami.

-Il peut encore vivre tellement de choses, je t'en prie Aro, je m'occuperais de lui, je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux, mais laisse-le vivre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, mon ami, que tu le veuilles ou non, Edward sera transformé et personne ne pourra aller à l'encontre de cette décision. Par contre, il importe peu de savoir qui sera à l'origine de cette transformation.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Caius voit d'un mauvais œil que je te confie Edward, si je n'avais pas eu l'appui de Marcus, il l'aurait transformé de suite. Cependant, Marcus et moi sommes d'avis qu'Edward doit d'abord guérir et se reconstruire avant que la transformation n'ait lieu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais comme moi que même si les nouveaux nés sont violents et incontrôlables, il en est tout autre après quelques mois. A ce moment-là, nous retrouvons plus ou moins la personnalité que nous avions de notre vivant. Je ne veux pas que ce qu'a vécu Edward la nuit dernière le mène sur le même chemin que James.

-Pourquoi me le confier à moi ?

-Tu es médecin et tu es sage, Carlisle, tu es le seul à mes yeux qui puisse l'aider.

-Permets-moi d'être toujours étonné, ce jeune homme semble important à vos yeux alors pourquoi me le confier à moi ? Répéta le médecin en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Pour ma part, cela ne me dérangerait pas s'il te ressemblait…

-Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire que vous vouliez, toi y compris, un garde végétarien ?

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes, certes, je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il se nourrisse de sang humain, mais je veux qu'il puisse avoir le choix, or, il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider à avoir cette liberté.

-Que me caches-tu ?

-Mais rien mon ami, assura Aro, étant donné qu'il est condamné à devenir l'un des nôtres, je souhaite…

-Arrête d'essayer de m'embobiner, s'énerva Carlisle, dis-moi la vérité !

-Il te ressemble, finit par avouer Aro, il te ressemble tellement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Si j'avais pu te connaître étant humain, je suis certain que tu aurais été comme Edward et j'ai peur qu'une fois transformé il ne le supporte pas et cherche à se détruire comme tu l'as fait.

Carlisle dévisagea son ami, il ne tentait même plus de cacher sa stupéfaction. Que représentait donc ce jeune homme pour que les Volturi acceptent qu'il devienne végétarien ? Son regard se posa sur Edward et son cœur se serra.

-Même si je lui montre qu'il y a une autre voie ce n'est pas sûr qu'il l'accepte, qu'il accepte ce qu'il sera devenu, confia le médecin. Si tu tiens tellement à lui, laisse-le vivre.

-Il suffit maintenant Carlisle, siffla Aro, soit tu le prends en charge et tu le transformes, soit Caius s'en chargera.

-Non !

-Si et tu sais de quoi il est capable ? Rappela Aro d'un ton menaçant. Marcus et moi avons réussi à le convaincre, mais s'il a vent de tes protestations, j'ai peur qu'il décide de le transformer ! Il fera d'Edward son fils !

-Hors de question ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Très bien, je veux que vous soyez partis dans l'heure qui vient. L'une de nos nouvelle recrue a utilisé son don sur Edward, il sera inconscient pendant environ 10 heures, cela te laisse largement le temps de gagner ta villa dans le sud de la France.

-Ma villa ?

-Oui, je veux que vous soyez loin et sous protection. Démétri veillera sur vous dans l'ombre.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-James, répondit simplement Aro d'un ton las, tant qu'Edward ne sera pas l'un des nôtres, James le traquera. Nous lui avons interdit de le toucher, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait une grande importance pour lui. Cependant, ce qui joue en notre faveur c'est qu'il a compris qu'Edward comptait à nos yeux, il n'imaginera donc jamais que nous ayons pu le laisser partir qui plus est avec toi.

-Je connais James, il n'aura de cesse de le poursuivre, tu sais que je n'aime pas la violence, tout comme j'avoue que ça me répugne d'avoir de telles pensées, mais ne crois-tu pas que la folie de James nous a causé suffisamment de torts ? Pourquoi ne régleriez-vous pas le problème de manière définitive ?

-Nous y avons pensé, mais Caius l'apprécie énormément et le protège… Carlisle, mon ami, il est plus que temps. Vous devez partir. Prends soin d'Edward. Je viendrais vous voir dans un mois pour le ramener avec moi à Volterra.

-Tu me laisses un mois pour le transformer ? ! Il ne sera jamais prêt ! Protesta le médecin. Je n'ose imaginer ce que James lui a fait subir et si tu souhaites réellement qu'il soit guéri, il me faut plus de temps !

-J'ai confiance en tes capacités, assura Aro.

-Il n'est pas question de mes compétences ! S'énerva Carlisle. Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme soit capable de surmonter son traumatisme en un mois !

-Il y a un moyen pour lui faire accepter rapidement notre condition, sous-entendit Aro.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Carlisle soupçonneux.

-Je n'ai pas seulement confiance en tes qualités médicale ou humaine, tu es l'un des plus beaux vampires que je connaisse... Laisse donc ton charme agir…

Carlisle était certain que si cela avait été possible ses joues auraient pris une belle teinte rouge. Un grognement sourd retentit dans sa poitrine alors que son ami laissait échapper un discret fou rire.

-Du calme, mon ami, ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas la vue ? Demanda Aro espiègle tout en désignant le corps inconscient d'Edward.

Le regard de Carlisle se posa sur le jeune homme, à sa grande honte, il sentit ses sens réagir à la vue de ce corps abandonné. Il stoppa toutes ses pensées vagabondes lorsqu'il perçut le regard lourd qu'Aro posait sur lui, pendant un instant, il se maudit pour avoir eu de telles idées.

-Jamais je ne toucherais à…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Coupa Aro toujours amusé avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux. Tout ce que je veux dire, mon ami, est que ta solitude doit te peser…

-J'apprécie énormément ta sollicitude, Aro, s'irrita Carlisle, mais continue sur cette voie et tu risques d'avoir mon poing dans la figure !

-Pardonne-moi, je ne souhaite pas me fâcher avec toi, dit le vampire qui conservait tout de même sa moue amusée. Bien, il est temps que vous partiez. J'ai fait mettre tes bagages dans ta voiture qui t'attend près de la sortie Nord du château, j'y ai fait ajouter quelques affaires pour Edward. Tiens, prends ce téléphone, je te joindrais uniquement sur celui-ci. Tu ne m'appelles qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je vais vérifier que la voie est libre. Au revoir, mon ami, et veille bien sur lui, demanda Aro en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle courait dans les couloirs déserts, le jeune homme blottit dans ses bras. Il l'installa prudemment dans sa voiture avant de démarrer tout en s'assurant que personne ne les suivait ou ne les avait vus. Régulièrement au cours du trajet, il pu sentir ou voir Démétri non loin d'eux.

Carlisle sentit un nœud se défaire dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa demeure. Il se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise. Il grimpa rapidement à l'étage où il déposa son précieux fardeau dans un grand lit, il le borda et s'installa dans un coin de la chambre pour le veiller.

Carlisle ne cessa de fredonner que lorsque les traits du jeune homme furent apaisés. Il allait quitter le rebord du lit pour prendre place dans un fauteuil quand il le vit bouger, ses yeux tressaillirent un instant avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Carlisle s'était demandé de quelles couleurs pouvaient être ses prunelles, il n'était pas déçu, elles étaient d'un vert magnifique, une couleur unique. Malheureusement, une ombre se dessina dans son regard, ternissant le magnifique éclat de ces émeraudes. Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme se réveillait, les souvenirs semblaient affluer dans son esprit. Il se redressa légèrement tout en grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Carlisle qui avait cessé de respirer depuis son réveil. Edward eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant, la peur se lisait aisément sur son visage.

« -Tout va bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer d'une voix douce, tu es en sécurité. Je suis le Docteur Cullen.

Lentement, le jeune homme sembla intégrer ces quelques mots, pour autant, il restait sur ses gardes.

-Où suis-je? Finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque tout en observant la chambre.

-Tu es chez moi, répondit le médecin, et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal.

-Où sont mes parents?

Carlisle se figea en entendant la question ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit des larmes glisser le long des joues de son protégé.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas un cauchemar? ... Ils sont vraiment... morts? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, murmura sincèrement Carlisle.

Edward replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine enfouissant son visage dans le cocon qu'il venait de créer. Carlisle serra les poings en voyant son dos secoué par de violents sanglots. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, souhaitant apaiser sa douleur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, crois-moi, chuchota le médecin. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, Edward se blottit dans ses bras. Passé un instant de surprise, Carlisle resserra doucement son étreinte autour de son corps tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes mouiller sa chemise, ses pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il l'entendit appeler dans un souffle son père et sa mère. Sa respiration était erratique et il entendait les battements effrénés de son cœur. D'un geste hésitant, il posa sa main sur son dos guettant le moindre signe de refus, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, alors, il caressa doucement son dos en un geste apaisant. Tendrement, il commença à bercer le jeune homme tout en fredonnant la vieille berceuse. Carlisle fut heureux de le sentir se détendre.

« -Je suis désolé, déclara soudain Edward en rompant leur étreinte, il essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes. Excusez-moi, j'ai abîmé votre chemise.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Carlisle qui regrettait déjà de ne plus sentir son corps chaud contre le sien.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici et non à l'hôpital?

Carlisle frémit en entendant la question, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui répondre sans pour autant lui mentir, ni le blesser?

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? Demanda doucement Carlisle, ses yeux dorés se plongeant dans ceux émeraude.

Il vit les lèvres du jeune homme remuer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lentement, ce dernier hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question.

-Eh, bien, reprit Carlisle, il nous a semblé que tu serais plus en sécurité ici avec moi.

-Il... Il va revenir? Demanda Edward d'une voix emplie de terreur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, ordonna Carlisle en se rapprochant de lui et en posant une main sur son visage, tu ne risques rien. Je suis là et je veillerai sur toi, je te promets que ... »

Le médecin se tut, il voyait peu à peu la peur se dessiner sur le visage d'Edward. Ce dernier s'arracha à son étreinte tout en cherchant à le fuir, il tomba lourdement du lit. Carlisle se leva pour l'aider, mais le jeune homme s'était déjà enfui vers un coin de la chambre où il s'était recroquevillé, son corps tremblait de frayeur. Alors, Carlisle comprit. Il ignorait comment mais Edward savait qu'il était de la même espèce que ceux qui avaient tué sa famille. Il essaya de lui parler, mais le jeune homme semblait s'être retiré dans une bulle. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène chez des patients traumatisés, il savait que quoi qu'il lui dise, Edward ne l'écouterait pas. Le jeune homme commença à se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière, sa tête venant heurter de plus en plus violemment le mur qui était derrière lui. Réprimant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser, Carlisle s'approcha de lui. Edward se débattit et tenta de le repousser mais il était aussi faible qu'un petit enfant. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, Carlisle enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue qu'il avait préparée dans sa chair. Le produit s'insinua lentement dans son corps. Peu à peu, il le sentit s'affaisser dans ses bras. Le produit agissait, il s'endormait...

Carlisle rallongea Edward dans le lit avant de le recouvrir de l'épaisse couette. Il savait que cela serait long et éprouvant avant qu'Edward n'accepte de lui faire confiance et cette première prise de contact ne s'était pas déroulée comme il le souhaitait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune homme devine sa véritable nature ou du moins qu'il comprenne que James et lui étaient de la même espèce. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de lui expliquer, de le rassurer, de lui dire lui-même la vérité… Il approcha un fauteuil du lit et s'y installa. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit son téléphone, il avait besoin d'aide.

Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, si c'est le cas, je devrais pouvoir mettre la suite en ligne dimanche soir !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci à Tianojuni, Jasper's Kitten, , Choupette et Chipie 8 pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci beaucoup !

*********************

**Chapitre 2 : Troubles**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Edward s'éveilla à nouveau. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avant de se refermer rapidement. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé où il était. Lentement, les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire, les cris, le sang… Il se mordit la lèvre retenant ses larmes. Il n'osait pas respirer de peur que l'homme ne soit toujours là, il essayait de rester immobile et de garder une respiration calme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était réveillé. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait s'il s'en rendait compte ? Il avait dit qu'il était médecin, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le regard de l'homme, ses gestes attentionnés, sa voix l'avaient mis en confiance, du moins, au début. Edward s'était senti trahi quand sa main froide s'était posée sur sa joue. C'est ainsi qu'il avait comprit qu'il était comme l'autre, sa beauté dissimulait les traits d'un monstre. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant quel sort il lui réservait. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ailleurs ? Etait-il de mèche avec l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient préparer ? Son corps commença à être secoué par de violents frissons, il ne pouvait plus dissimuler la terreur qui étreignait son être. Il tenta de se détendre, mais il revit le visage empli de souffrance de ses parents, les cris d'Enzo… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le bruit de leurs corps se brisant entre la poigne de fer de leurs agresseurs, jamais il n'oublierait la joie qui se dessinait sur les visages de ces monstres… Il ne put retenir des larmes qui glissèrent le long de ses joues. Edward se raidit en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

« -Chut, tout va bien, souffla une douce voix féminine, tu ne risques rien mon garçon.

Edward entrouvrit les yeux et se détendit légèrement en voyant le visage chaleureux d'une dame d'âge mûr. Il sut à son accent que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue naturelle, mais surtout il se demanda qui elle était.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour dissimuler ses derniers doutes, tu vois ? Je suis comme toi.

Edward hocha doucement la tête en serrant un peu plus fort sa main chaude contre la sienne. Elle se pencha vers lui et d'un geste empli de tendresse, elle essuya ses larmes.

-Je m'appelle Léa et toi tu es Edward ?

-Oui, madame, murmura le jeune homme.

-Appelle-moi Léa ou je vais me fâcher, gronda gentiment la femme, et tutoie-moi.

Le jeune homme essaya de lui rendre son sourire même si c'était dur. Elle avait l'air gentille et il appréciait l'air bienveillant qu'il lisait dans son regard, il avait envie de lui faire confiance, mais il devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il sursauta en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, le médecin apparut dans l'embrassure. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, un plateau dans les mains.

-Ah, te voilà ! S'écria Léa. Tu as apporté quelque chose à manger pour le petit ?

-Oui, tu viens le chercher, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Carlisle dans un chuchotement.

-C'est trop difficile pour toi de faire quelques pas de plus ? Se moqua la vieille dame. Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion pour mes rhumatismes !

-Léa, tu es en aussi bonne santé qu'une jeune demoiselle, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire charmeur, peux-tu venir le chercher, je te prie ?

-Allons, Carlisle, tu peux approcher, je suis sûre qu'Edward ne va pas te manger ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense qu'il préfère que je garde mes distances, alors, peux-tu…

-Edward, coupa Léa, tu n'as pas peur de Carlisle, j'espère ?

Le jeune homme paniqua en entendant la question, quelle serait la réaction de l'homme s'il répondait oui ?

-Ecoute-moi bien, mon petit, il n'y a pas plus gentil et plus doux que Carlisle. Je te promets que tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Accepterais-tu qu'il approche si je reste à tes côtés?

Edward observa la vielle dame, même si elle lui semblait charmante, elle ne serait nullement capable de le protéger face à lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, Edward, assura Carlisle, je ne me fâcherai pas et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, c'est juré.

-Non, vous… vous pouvez venir, chuchota finalement le jeune homme qui se rapprocha tout de même de Léa, cette dernière lui prit la main tout en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Carlisle s'approcha lentement et déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Edward, puis il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Allez, mange, l'encouragea Léa alors qu'il fixait le plateau d'un regard vide.

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura Edward qui surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil Carlisle.

-Il faut que tu manges, sinon, il va te mettre une perfusion, avertit Léa.

-Une perfusion ?

-Il t'a pas dit qu'il était médecin ?

-Si.

-Tu sais, il est vraiment pas mauvais et faut dire que les patients se pressent à sa porte, enfin, surtout les patientes, ajouta Léa en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Je suis toujours là, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Faut dire qu'il a toujours l'habitude d'être seul, continua la vieille dame en l'ignorant, mais bon, je suis rassurée, maintenant que tu es là, quelqu'un pourra veiller sur lui… Tu ne veux pas goûter mon potage ?

D'une main tremblante, Edward attrapa la cuillère. Il la porta à sa bouche. Le liquide chaud descendit doucement le long de sa gorge qui était en feu depuis son réveil. Il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il était affamé.

-C'est bien, mon petit. Mange tout, sinon Carlisle me le dira.

-Tu pars ? S'inquiéta Edward dont la peur était presque palpable.

-Je ne suis plus toute jeune et il est vraiment tard. Je ne serais pas loin, promit-elle, et tu es entre d'excellentes mains. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, il préfèrerait finir en Enfer plutôt que de te faire du mal, jura Léa en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Reste, s'il te plaît, implora Edward en retenant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura la dame en l'étreignant.

-Peut-être devrais-tu rester ? Proposa Carlisle qui voyait bien que le jeune homme n'était guère rassuré.

-Non, plus tôt vous ferez connaissance, mieux ce sera, assura Léa, bonne nuit Edward, bonne nuit Carlisle, je passerai vous voir demain matin. »

Léa sortit de la chambre tout en adressant un sourire encourageant au deux hommes. Dès que la porte fut fermée, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Edward n'osait plus bouger, il respirait à peine de peur de déplaire à l'homme. Il l'observa rapidement, il n'avait pas bougé de sur son fauteuil et semblait aussi peu à l'aise que lui ce qui l'étonna. Maintenant, qu'il y repensait, jamais le médecin n'avait eu de gestes violents ou déplacés envers lui, au contraire, il s'était montré attentionné et affectueux. Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de l'homme, il se rappela alors qu'il n'y avait jamais lu de la folie ou de la rage, comme dans celui de l'autre. Par ailleurs, les yeux du médecin étaient d'une belle couleur dorée et non de cet abominable rouge sang. Voyant que l'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il se permit de le détailler. Il était grand et ses vêtements laissaient deviner un corps bien proportionné. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés avec une élégance qui paraissait naturelle. Son visage était empli de douceur. Un sentiment de calme et une certaine sagesse émanaient de sa personne. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était médecin, il pensait que l'homme serait plus à sa place sur le podium d'un défilé de mode que vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque la voix de son hôte le fit sursauter.

Carlisle s'était figé tel une statue dès la sortie de Léa. Il comprenait pourquoi elle les avait laissé seuls, mais il pensait que c'était trop tôt, il pouvait clairement voir la peur sur le visage de son protégé. Carlisle avait essayé de se détendre tout en bougeant le moins possible pour éviter de faire un geste qui effrayerai le jeune homme. Il s'obligea tout de même à respirer régulièrement cherchant à être le plus humain possible. C'est alors qu'il sentit le regard d'Edward se poser sur lui. Il releva la tête pour s'en assurer, son invité ne put percevoir son mouvement tellement il avait été rapide. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, Edward était bien en train de l'observer. Peut-être était-il en train de le jauger ? Peut-être qu'après il lui ferait confiance ? L'examen dura encore un moment, avant que le jeune homme ne s'enferme dans ses propres pensées. Carlisle aurait tout donné pour arriver à lire dans son esprit, mais son expression était trop neutre. Les minutes défilèrent trop lentement à son goût, il devait parler, faire quelque chose pour briser ce silence qui devenait pesant pour lui.

« -Ta soupe est en train de refroidir, dit doucement Carlisle qui se maudit lorsqu'il le vit sursauter. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Edward haussa les épaules avant d'attraper sa cuillère. Ses gestes étaient gauches, Edward finit par reposer la cuillère tout en dissimulant un petit gémissement. Carlisle se maudit, il aurait du se douter que ses contusions le faisaient souffrir. D'un geste lent il se leva et s'approcha du lit, il mit ses mains bien en évidence devant lui pour montrer à Edward qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ? Demanda le médecin en désignant le rebord du lit.

Carlisle vit une lueur d'effroi passer dans les prunelles émeraude, il allait reculer quand Edward l'autorisa à prendre place. Carlisle masqua sa surprise tout comme la joie qui le gagna en le voyant faire un premier pas vers lui. Le médecin prit le bol de soupe posé sur le plateau ainsi que la cuillère qu'il remplit avant de la porter à la bouche de son protégé.

-Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, dit Carlisle alors qu'Edward ne bougeait pas.

-A quoi bon ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton désabusé.

-Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme tout en esquissant un sourire qui lui permettait toujours d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Edward sembla comme ébloui au point qu'il en oublia de respirer. Carlisle s'en rendit compte et brisa l'échange tout en maudissant sa condition de vampire. Il l'entendit prendre une longue inspiration. Le médecin approcha à nouveau la cuillère de ses lèvres que le jeune homme ouvrit cette fois. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour lui faire avaler tout le potage. Une fois que cela fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air fatigué d'Edward.

« -Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te reposes, dit Carlisle en lui donnant un verre d'eau et un comprimé, ce médicament va t'aider à dormir, tu auras un sommeil sans rêves.

-Merci, murmura Edward en avalant le comprimé avec une gorgée d'eau.

-Dors bien.

-Attendez, l'appela soudain le jeune homme, où sont mes parents ? Enfin, leurs corps. J'aimerais leur dire au revoir et puis j'ai besoin de savoir…

-Demain, promit le médecin, je veux que tu récupères un peu et si demain tu en as toujours envie, je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

-D'accord, accepta Edward alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je ne suis pas loin, l'informa Carlisle, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

Edward hocha faiblement la tête, le médicament agissait vite. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rester un instant pour l'observer. Ses traits se détendirent accentuant encore sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Ne pouvant réprimer son envie, il se pencha. Ses lèvres froides touchèrent sa peau chaude, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir à regret de la chambre.

*********************************

Carlisle regagna sa chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. La pièce était dans des tons blancs. Au centre trônait un immense lit en fer forgé d'où s'échappaient des voilages translucides. Le lit était surélevé par quelques marches ainsi on pouvait pleinement profiter de la vue qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée. En effet, du lit on contemplait aisément l'océan qui se déchaînait quelques mètres plus bas au pied de la falaise. La nuit les villes qui longeaient la côte s'illuminaient créant autant de petites lucioles que d'étoiles dans le ciel. Le vampire ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle.

Carlisle traversa sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche et enfila un bas de pyjama en soie grise avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit. Il se glissa sous la couette, espérant que cette dernière réchauffe quelque peu son corps de glace. Même s'il n'était plus humain, Carlisle appréciait toujours autant ces petits rituels qui lui permettaient de se rapprocher de son ancienne vie. Bien entendu, comme tous les vampires, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais Carlisle avait découvert lors d'un voyage au Tibet une sorte de méditation qui permettait aux vampires de se plonger dans un état proche du sommeil.

Lors de ces méditations, l'esprit des vampires réagissait comme celui des humains sauf que leurs souvenirs étaient plus vivaces. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait appeler ça des rêves, mais cela y ressemblait. Grâce à cette méditation, il arrivait à voir les choses sous un nouvel angle, à trouver la solution à un problème ou tout simplement à se détendre. Carlisle ferma les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le rythme des vagues. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler et il savait que cet exercice l'y aiderait. Peu à peu son corps s'apaisa, le sang et l'odeur d'Edward lui paraissaient plus lointains et avec eux la brûlure qu'ils déclenchaient dans sa gorge…

********************

La méditation ne coupait pas le vampire du monde qui l'entourait, malgré le repos dont bénéficiaient son esprit et son corps, ses sens étaient toujours éveillés. Carlisle entendit donc sans difficulté les bruits de pas feutrés qui provenaient du couloir, tout comme il percevait les battements d'un cœur. Il se demanda ce que faisait Edward hors de son lit, il était certain que le médicament qu'il lui avait donné le ferait dormir pendant plusieurs heures. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir. Le plancher grinça légèrement. La porte se referma. Intrigué, Carlisle se tourna vers l'entrée. Ce qu'il vit lui aurait coupé le souffle, s'il avait encore respiré.

A quelques pas de son lit se tenait Edward. La douce lumière de la pleine lune baignait la chambre d'une lueur féérique, elle caressait chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme lui donnant une beauté inhumaine. Il portait un pyjama en soie noire dont la chemise était ouverte laissant apparaître un torse fin et musclé. Carlisle s'arracha difficilement à cette contemplation. Il allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand il croisa son regard émeraude assombri. Carlisle ignorait ce que signifiait cette lueur dans ces yeux, pourtant, comme en réponse, une douce chaleur gagna son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, Edward venait d'ôter sa chemise. D'un pas sûr et félin, le jeune homme monta les marches menant au lit. Carlisle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cet être si parfait, il était suspendu à chacun de ses mouvements. Edward se tenait maintenant devant lui, ses yeux scrutant avec attention les siens. Le vampire rompit le contact et inspira profondément pour calmer ses instincts les plus primaires qui lui ordonnaient de se jeter sur ce jeune humain si désirable. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Edward n'était plus là.

Carlisle se redressa sur ses coudes, inquiet que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, il chercha le jeune homme du regard. Edward était au pied de son lit. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire en coin terriblement sexy tout en grimpant sur le matelas à quatre pattes, il remonta lentement le long du corps du médecin. A nouveau, le vampire voulut parler, mais ses neurones semblaient être partis en vacances ou alors ils se réjouissaient, tout comme lui, du spectacle qu'offrait son protégé. Carlisle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'Edward s'assit à califourchon sur lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait ignorer sa virilité éveillée qui semblaient encore plus stimulée par la proximité des ses fesses fermes. Il allait s'excuser et sortir du lit quand Edward se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Un incendie s'alluma alors dans son corps.

Une dernière fois, le vampire essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son être, mais il abandonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Edward caresser ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche permettant ainsi à leurs langues de se trouver, elles luttèrent un instant avant de se caresser langoureusement. Le jeune homme s'écarta le temps de reprendre son souffle. Carlisle en profita pour s'asseoir et poser ses lèvres le long du cou de son invité y semant une pluie de tendres baisers, ses mains s'aventurant sur ses épaules dénudées. Le vampire crut qu'il allait s'embraser lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il tira l'obligeant ainsi à abandonner son cou. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Carlisle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotions, autant de plaisir en un seul baiser. Edward le fit basculer sur les oreillers avant de partir à la découverte de son cou qu'il mordilla. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui gémit de plaisir, le jeune homme afficha un sourire satisfait en entendant ce son. Il réajusta sa position sur le corps de Carlisle, ce dernier ne put retenir un léger cri de bonheur quand il perçut la virilité d'Edward contre la sienne. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand le jeune homme commença à bouger ses hanches, laissant leurs sexes frotter l'un contre l'autre. Apparemment, son protégé avait décidé de le mettre au supplice, sa langue se promenait le long de son cou avant d'aller déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule.

Le vampire sentait le désir monter violemment en lui. Son bassin allait à la rencontre de celui d'Edward augmentant encore leurs gémissements, mais soudain quelque chose attira ses sens. Sa chaleur, sa respiration erratique, son cœur qui battait frénétiquement, le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, son parfum si enivrant qui emplissait la pièce, Carlisle sentit le venin s'insinuer dans sa bouche, une douleur atroce se réveilla dans sa gorge. Il voulait Edward, il le voulait entièrement, son corps ainsi que son sang ! Alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se perdaient sur son torse, il s'obligea à se calmer. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les oreillers au moment où Edward titillait de sa langue l'un de ses mamelons.

Carlisle entendit quelque chose se déchirer, puis le froid vint. Il rouvrit les yeux, inquiet d'avoir blessé son amant. Edward l'observait d'un air amusé. Apparemment, dans le feu de l'action, il avait éventré les oreillers. Une idée sembla se dessiner dans l'esprit de son protégé qui attrapa l'une des taies d'oreiller qu'il déchira. Il se hissa vers la tête du lit où il attacha, avec l'aide du bout de tissu, les mains du médecin. Carlisle savait que cela ne suffirait pas à le retenir, mais c'était déjà un début, quelque chose à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas totalement sombrer.

Carlisle oublia bien vite ses inquiétudes quand il sentit les lèvres d'Edward se poser à nouveau sur les siennes. Il était toujours sur lui et avait repris ses mouvements lascifs du bassin tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que le jeune homme se reculait légèrement. Le médecin cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand son protégé embrassa son torse, sa bouche descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Sa langue traçait des sillons de feu sur sa peau pâle. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa quand la langue d'Edward joua avec son nombril, le léchant, puis il sentit le bout de sa langue humide entrer et sortir. Une image s'imposa brutalement à son esprit, il voyait son sexe faire de longs va et vient dans le corps offert de son amant, avant d'accélérer brutalement la cadence comme le faisait la langue d'Edward. Un bruit métallique se mêla aux halètements et aux gémissements qui peuplaient la chambre. Carlisle sentit la pression sur ses mains se relâcher, il avait arraché les barreaux du lit.

D'un geste impatient, Carlisle jeta les barreaux au loin avant de laisser ses mains descendre le long du dos du jeune homme. Les lèvres d'Edward arrivait à l'élastique de son pyjama, il sentit une main se poser sur la couture, le vampire la saisit. Son protégé releva la tête, intrigué par cette interruption. Carlisle lui adressa un sourire ravageur avant de retourner la situation. Il bloqua Edward sous son corps tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Tout comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, il laissa leurs érections frotter l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Carlisle attrapa les mains d'Edward qu'il ramena au-dessus de sa tête, il les maintint prisonnières alors que ses lèvres partaient à la découverte du corps de son jeune amant. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou, il sentit Edward se raidir contre lui.

« -Non, pitié, murmura Edward d'une voix étouffée.

-Tout va bien, le réconforta Carlisle.

Le vampire descendit une main entre leurs deux corps, sa main se posa sur le renflement du pantalon d'Edward qu'il caressa tendrement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il haletait de plus en plus. Carlisle en profita pour continuer l'exploration de son cou, cherchant ses points sensibles.

-Non, non, pitié, répéta Edward. Je vous en supplie, pitié.

Carlisle s'empara de ses lèvres, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que disait le jeune homme, il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il sentit les lèvres de son protégé rester obstinément closes face à sa langue. Il allait insister lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid couler sur ses lèvres, il se redressa légèrement et fut stupéfait de voir des larmes inonder son visage.

-Pitié, je vous en prie, implora Edward, non, laissez-moi. »

Non ! Carlisle ne le voulait pas, il ne souhaitait pas abandonner la chaleur de ce corps offert ! Comment cet humain avait-il osé le provoquer pour se refuser à lui ensuite ? Non, il ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser en cet instant, il ne supporterait pas cette frustration ! Ce maudit humain ne le trouvait pas assez désirable ? Alors, tant pis pour lui, il prendrait autre chose ! Un grognement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine au moment où l'animal qui sommeillait en lui s'éveillait. Il entendit le hurlement de terreur d'Edward alors qu'il mordait dans la chair tendre de son cou, se délectant enfin de son sang…

***********************

Carlisle s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Avec crainte, il regarda autour de lui cherchant des traces de son crime. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant ni du sang, ni le corps d'Edward sans vie. Les seules victimes à déplorer étaient ses oreillers qu'il avait sauvagement mordus. Carlisle se rallongea brusquement faisant voler quelques plumes. Il passa une main sur son visage, jamais un rêve ne lui avait paru aussi réel. Avec honte, il s'aperçut que son corps réclamait toujours celui d'Edward. Quel animal était-il pour pouvoir désirer ainsi ce jeune homme brisé?

D'un geste lent, il descendit du lit pour aller prendre une douche froide espérant ainsi apaiser ses sens bien éveillés. Il allait passer la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit les cris de terreur d'Edward. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son rêve que Carlisle comprit que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient réveillé. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Edward. Ce dernier s'agitait dans son lit visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Edward finit par se réveiller. Il eut un geste de recul quand il le vit si proche de lui, Carlisle était certain qu'il allait sortir du lit comme la dernière fois, cependant, l'instant de surprise passé, le jeune homme revint se blottir contre lui.

Carlisle bloqua sa respiration. Il était heureux que son protégé commence à lui faire confiance, mais l'odeur d'Edward était trop tentante surtout après le rêve qu'il venait de faire et le sentir si près de lui n'aidait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Le vampire s'obligea à réciter tous les symptômes des maladies sexuellement transmissibles espérant que cela suffirait à refroidir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Carlisle était tellement concentré à ignorer le corps chaud blottit contre lui qu'il ne le vit pas bouger. Il faillit s'enfuir de la chambre quand la cuisse d'Edward frôla son sexe tendu, le jeune homme n'avait pu que remarquer son problème. Il venait de tout gâcher, Edward ne lui ferait jamais confiance et après tout il n'aurait pas tort !

Carlisle attendit, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, ne cria pas… Etonné, Carlisle baissa la tête pour se rendre compte qu'Edward s'était rendormi. Doucement, il se détacha du corps bien trop tentant. Il borda Edward avant de filer prendre une douche froide.

Pendant que l'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, Carlisle ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Pourquoi tout cela semblait-il si réel ? Jamais lors de ses méditations, ses réflexions n'avaient prit un chemin érotique alors pourquoi cela changeait-il aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était rappelé les propos d'Aro ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être que cela. Carlisle se devait d'être honnête, Edward était quelqu'un de très séduisant et puis c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait du désir pour quelqu'un. Oui, il désirait Edward, il crut entendre le monstre en lui rugir face à cette révélation. Il le voulait ? Il n'avait qu'à le prendre ! Carlisle s'obligea à se calmer, il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se nourrir. Il prit le téléphone que lui avait confié Aro. Il devait lui parler.

Après s'être habillé, Carlisle sortit de sa chambre. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Edward et vit qu'il était éveillé.

« -Bonjour, dit le médecin en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bonjour, murmura Edward en se tournant vers lui.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez dit que vous répondriez pas à mes questions ?

-Oui et je le ferais, mais je dois sortir pour quelques heures, dès mon retour nous discuterons. Léa est déjà arrivée et elle doit avoir préparé ton petit déjeuner. Cette porte mène à ta salle de bain privée, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai rangé certaines de tes affaires dans l'armoire.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

-Edward, j'aimerais que tu m'appelle par mon prénom et que tu me tutoie, tu veux bien ?

-Euh, oui.

-Parfait, alors on se voit dans deux ou trois heures, d'accord ?

-A tout à l'heure. »

Carlisle sourit au jeune homme avant de quitter la chambre. Il salua Léa qui s'affairait déjà en cuisine avant de s'élancer en courant par la grande baie vitrée. Il courut un moment en longeant l'océan avant de s'enfoncer dans les landes à la recherche d'une proie. Après s'être nourrit de quelques animaux, il revint lentement vers la villa. A divers endroits, il put reconnaître l'odeur de Démétri sans pour autant le voir, il supposait qu'il s'était rapproché de la demeure après l'avoir vu sortir. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche, conscient qu'en cet instant personne ne pourrait épier sa conversation. Aro répondit rapidement.

« -Bonjour Aro, c'est Carlisle.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt son ami.

-Oui… Je peux te parler ?

-Je suis seul.

-Edward va bien, enfin, aussi bien que l'on puisse aller dans ce genre de situation. Aro, tu sais que ta confiance m'honore, mais je ne peux pas veiller sur lui.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, il s'interrogea sur la réaction et fut reconnaissant d'être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui, les colères d'Aro pouvaient être assez dévastatrices.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea simplement son ami.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répéta bêtement Carlisle qui ne souhaitait pas lui avouer ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas prendre soin d'Edward ?

-C'est trop difficile, avoua Carlisle après un moment de silence.

-Explique-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Aro d'un ton adouci.

-Je suis perdu, Aro, j'ai peur de ne plus maîtriser le monstre qui est en moi.

-Allons, Carlisle, de nous tous, tu es celui qui est le plus maître de lui-même.

-Edward semble briser toutes mes défenses, confessa-t-il dans un murmure, je me sens faible face à lui.

-L'as-tu blessé ? S'alarma Aro.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je risque de le faire…. Cela semblait tellement réel…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'était étrange… J'étais en pleine méditation et j'ai… j'ai rêvé d'Edward… on… enfin, je buvais son sang…

-Donc en fait ce qui t'inquiète c'est de perdre le contrôle si ta relation avec Edward devient … comment dire ? Devient plus intime ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'offusqua Carlisle qui se maudissait déjà d'avoir appelé. Comment peux-tu imaginer que lui et moi…

-Calme-toi, Carlisle. Ecoute, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

-Tu me surestimes.

-Non, j'en suis certain ! Affirma Aro. J'aimerais que tu essaies de ne pas réprimer tous tes instincts, Carlisle, il n'y a pas que ce que tu nommes le monstre en toi, il y a aussi tes propres sentiments. Je t'en prie écoute ce qu'ils te dictent et tout ira bien. Je te rappellerai à la fin de la semaine et si tu n'es pas à l'aise, nous trouverons une autre solution.

-Très bien, capitula Carlisle.

-Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien. Au revoir, mon ami.

-A bientôt, Aro. »

Carlisle raccrocha. Les paroles d'Aro le troublaient. Son ami avait-il raison ? Il reprit le chemin de la villa, ses pas étaient lents alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait déjà admit qu'Edward le troublait, qu'il l'attirait, mais ces sentiments étaient peut-être dictés par ses nombreuses années de solitude ? Pourtant, au cours de sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce troublant désir, ni avec ses semblables, ni avec des humains. Il mit de côté ses interrogations quand il arriva en vue de la demeure, maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur Edward, le jeune homme allait avoir besoin de son soutien pour affronter la réalité.

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

J'essaierai de poster la suite mercredi, au plus tard jeudi soir !

Bonne soirée !


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

************************

**Chapitre 3 : **

Carlisle entra dans la demeure et suivit la voix de Léa qui provenait de la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer le repas de midi. Edward était assis sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine américaine. Ses mains tenaient fermement une tasse de thé fumante. Malgré le babillage joyeux de son amie, Edward était perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage était triste, ses yeux paraissaient perdus dans le vague. Léa remarqua sa présence, elle lui adressa un sourire avant de lui désigner Edward de la tête. Le regard affligé de Léa lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui indiqua le salon, elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Léa entra dans le salon, Carlisle se tint sur le pas de la porte pour garder un œil sur son protégé.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a accepté de manger un fruit et il est en train de siroter un thé, ce n'est pas suffisant pour un garçon de son âge, même ma petite fille mange plus que lui !

-Je sais, mais il faut lui laisser du temps. Il a vécu quelque chose de très dur.

-Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Depuis tout à l'heure, je le bassine avec mes recettes de cuisine de peur d'aborder un sujet qui le blesserait.

Carlisle soupira. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, il commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il vit l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son amie.

-Pauvre petit, murmura la vieille dame avant de se signer, paix à l'âme de ses parents. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a peur de toi.

-Même s'il n'a pas encore mis un nom sur ce que je suis, il n'en est pas loin.

-Je croyais que les Volturi ne souhaitaient pas que les humains soient au courant de leur existence, pourquoi ont-ils accepté qu'Edward vive ?

-Ils ne l'ont pas décidé, avoua Carlisle, ils veulent que je le transforme.

-Quoi ?!

-Chut ! Souffla le médecin en fronçant les sourcils et en vérifiant qu'Edward était toujours bien installé à la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ne le laissent-ils pas tranquille ? Après tout, je pourrais le prendre sous mon aile, ma famille, comme d'autres, veillent sur certains vampires et ils l'acceptent !

-Non, ils ne changeront pas d'avis. Ils le veulent dans leur garde rapprochée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont toujours à la recherche de dons rares pour compléter leurs rangs, j'imagine qu'ils ont du détecter une aptitude chez lui.

-Il attend avec impatience ton retour, il a des questions à te poser, vas-tu être sincère ?

-Oui.

-Alors, va le voir. Je reste en cuisine au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide.

-Merci. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de gagner la cuisine. Dès qu'Edward le vit, il se raidit sur sa chaise. Le médecin lui demanda s'il voulait le suivre à l'extérieur en arguant qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Apparemment, le jeune homme était heureux de sortir de la demeure. Carlisle l'entraîna sur la terrasse qui faisait face à l'océan. Le médecin fit attention de bien rester à l'ombre, il s'installa sur un fauteuil et fit signe à Edward de prendre place. Pendant un instant, le regard de son invité se perdit sur l'océan qui s'étendait devant eux. Il observa avec intérêt la côte et les villes que l'on distinguait plus ou moins.

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit, rappela gentiment Carlisle, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu peux tout me demander, je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes en France, sur la côte Basque. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu semblais à l'aise avec le français, dit le médecin en se rappelant que Léa lui parlait dans cette langue quand il était arrivé.

-Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que Léa me parlait en français ce matin, j'étais un peu déboussolé…

-Tu préfères que nous parlions en anglais ou en français ?

-L'anglais est ma langue maternelle, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi.

-Edward, je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi d'évoquer cette soirée, mais pour que tu comprennes tout, je vais devoir y faire référence.

-D'accord.

-Je sais que tu as fait le rapprochement entre tes agresseurs et moi, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a permis de le comprendre ?

-Ta peau est froide, blanche et … tu es … trop séduisant pour être humain, avoua Edward en rougissant.

-Donc, d'après toi, nous ne sommes pas humains ?

-Non.

-Que sais-tu d'autre ?

-Ils étaient très forts, ils se déplaçaient rapidement, tellement qu'ils semblaient disparaître, leurs yeux étaient rouges…

-Ce ne sont pas les seules choses que tu ais remarqué, j'en suis certain. Il y avait autre chose, un détail important qui te permet de comprendre ce qu'ils sont, ce que je suis.

-Non… Non, c'est impossible !

-Tu l'as vu Edward, tu sais quel monstre je suis.

-Non, murmura faiblement Edward. C'est impossible… Ce ne sont que des mythes…

-Qui suis-je ?

-Il y avait du… du sang partout… Ils ont bu leur sang… comme… comme des …

-Oui ? L'encouragea Carlisle.

-Des vampires.

-C'est ce que je suis, confirma le médecin, tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas tous comme le clan qui a attaqué l'hôtel, je ne suis pas comme eux.

-Je le sais, affirma Edward.

Carlisle le dévisagea surpris, le regard du jeune homme était sincère.

-Je ne peux pas nier qu'au début, j'ai eu peur de toi, cependant, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que je pouvais te faire confiance, que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal. J'ai décidé d'écouter mon instinct car je sais qu'il a raison, c'est comme si je pouvais lire en toi que quoi qu'il arrive tu feras tout pour me protéger. Tu dois penser que je suis dingue ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle, je suis flatté de la confiance que tu me portes et je ferais tout pour ne jamais te décevoir.

Carlisle se tut un instant. Il dévisagea Edward qui fixait nerveusement ses mains, le jeune homme avait parlé de son instinct, de lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ce qu'Aro lui avait demandé de faire quelques heures plus tôt ?

-Où est-il ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme.

Le médecin croisa ses yeux, ce qu'il y vit le fit frémir. Une lueur de vengeance y brillait, lueur qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir briller dans ces lacs émeraude.

-La vengeance ne t'apportera rien de bon, lâcha Carlisle, tu ne trouveras que la mort face à lui.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, siffla Edward, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Je t'en prie Edward, ne parle pas ainsi, tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu me fais, confessa le vampire qui regrettait déjà ses derniers mots.

Edward se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement les dernières paroles de Carlisle l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Demanda Edward. L'autre …

-James, l'informa le médecin, tu dois savoir que notre monde est régi par des règles. Ceux qui gouvernent notre espèce se nomment les Volturi, ils ont envoyé leur garde rapprochée pour t'arracher aux griffes de James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, les Volturi ne font jamais rien par bonté, chacun de leur geste sert leurs intérêts.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Pour qu'elle raison voudraient-ils me garder en vie? »

La question d'Edward mit Carlisle mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, il lui semblait que c'était trop tôt pour lui dire la vérité. Soit Edward ne l'accepterait pas, soit il y verrait un moyen de se venger de James. L'un ou l'autre était inenvisageable. Désireux de ne plus sentir le regard de son protégé peser sur lui, le médecin se leva pour faire quelques pas. Alors qu'il allait annoncer au jeune homme qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard, le cri de stupeur que poussa Edward le figea. Carlisle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était en plein soleil. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward qui brillaient face au spectacle qu'il offrait. Edward se leva et approcha d'un pas hésitant du vampire. Carlisle retint sa respiration quand il vit la main du jeune homme se lever lentement vers son visage. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit les doigts d'Edward se poser sur sa joue et la caresser doucement. Le vampire frémit en sentant ses doigts doux se déplacer sur son visage, ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres et il du se raisonner pour ne pas les happer avec sa bouche et les lécher. A peine cette pensée traversa-t-elle son esprit qu'il s'éloigna brutalement de son protégé. Le visage soudain peiné d'Edward lui serra le cœur.

« -Je suis désolé, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, le contredit Carlisle, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. Excuse-moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Edward, je suis le seul fautif, je n'aurais jamais du… Mais cela me semblait tellement irréel de voir ta peau briller comme si elle était incrustée de milliers de diamants.

-Disons que nous sommes tous deux navrés ? Proposa Carlisle en esquissant un sourire.

-D'accord, murmura Edward qui paraissait toujours gêné.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter la maison ? Demanda le médecin qui souhaitait détourner l'attention de son protégé.

-Non, enfin, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger un peu si cela ne te dérange pas ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, assura le vampire, n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, Carlisle, souffla le jeune homme avant d'entrer dans la maison. »

Carlisle inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de la douce odeur du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il repensa aux paroles d'Aro, à celles d'Edward… Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui l'envahissaient. D'un pas lent, il gagna la cuisine où Léa continuait à s'activer. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, elle lui sourit. Il prit place sur un tabouret, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tasse qu'Edward n'avait pas touchée.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Finit par demander la vieille dame.

-Il se repose, répondit Carlisle.

-Comment a-t-il réagi face à tes révélations ?

-Bien, étonnement bien, avoua le médecin, je pense qu'au fond de lui il savait qui nous sommes, je n'ai eu qu'à lui donner un petit coup de main pour qu'il comprenne.

-Par pitié, Carlisle, ne te mets pas dans le même panier que ces monstres. Tu es bien meilleur qu'eux tous réunis ! S'énerva Léa.

-Merci, mais tu sais, parfois, je me dis que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

-Arrête de te dévaloriser ! Tu sais bien que cela m'énerve de t'entendre parler ainsi !

-Pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira la vieille dame, c'est dans ta nature. Dis-moi, comment le petit à pris la nouvelle quant à sa transformation ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, confia Carlisle, je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

-Ne te blâme pas, le rassura Léa, il te reste encore du temps.

-Au contraire, soupira le vampire, les jours me sont comptés, Aro va venir le chercher dans un mois.

-Quoi ? ! Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas le laisser l'emmener ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne suis qu'un lâche, confessa Carlisle, je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais et pourtant je ne suis pas en mesure de le protéger des Volturi ou de moi…

-De toi ? Répéta Léa incrédule. Quel mal pourrais-tu lui faire ?

-…

-Carlisle ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura le vampire qui soudain se figea.

-Carlisle ? S'inquiéta Léa en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Non ! S'écria le vampire en s'éclipsant en une fraction de seconde. »

Carlisle gagna la chambre d'Edward aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il ne prit pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci se brisa sous sa brusque entrée. Il fonça vers la salle de bain avant de se figer sur le seuil. Le corps d'Edward était affaissé contre la baignoire, ses poignets pendaient au-dessus de celle-ci, un filet de sang rouge s'écoulait des entailles qu'il avait faite à cet endroit, des lames de rasoir gisait sur le sol. Carlisle sentit le monstre en lui réagir, il était obnubilé par l'odeur, le goût du sang de son protégé. Ses lèvres se retournèrent au moment où un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire et enfin la brûlure qui torturait sa gorge s'apaiserait, il ne ressentirait plus cet affreux supplice. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, son cœur battait faiblement, s'il voulait le sauver il devait agir maintenant sinon il serait trop tard… Ou alors, il pouvait goûter ce sang qui paraissait si délicieux, s'abreuver enfin de cette ambroisie… Les Volturi ne se douteraient de rien, Léa pourrait leur dire qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour le sauver, qu'il s'était vidé de son sang…

Les yeux noirs de Carlisle se posèrent sur ce corps tant désiré, sur ce visage dépassant la beauté d'un ange, non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui ! Alors la décision s'imposa à son esprit, il goûterait à son sang tout en le conservant auprès de lui, oui, c'était la meilleure solution, il allait le transformer ! Carlisle s'approcha du jeune homme, il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, ses lèvres embrassèrent l'artère palpitante de son cou. Il s'apprêtait à mordre quand il revit le visage confiant d'Edward, ses magnifiques yeux verts, les battements de son cœur, son parfum enivrant… Il se redressa en poussant un grognement de rage et de frustration.

Tout en serrant les poings, il attrapa précipitamment la trousse à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il se dépêcha de bander les poignets d'Edward, stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie. Il observa le sang répandu dans la baignoire et calcula rapidement quelle quantité son protégé avait perdu. Il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que les jours du jeune homme n'étaient pas en danger. Cependant, il allait devoir le surveiller de près. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois les constantes de son patient, le médecin le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans la chambre, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de le recouvrir avec la couette. Un petit cri provenant du couloir le fit se retourner, Léa se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une main posée sur son cœur.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Va dans ma chambre chercher ma trousse ! Ordonna Carlisle qui avait du mal à quitter Edward des yeux.

-…

-Léa ! Gronda Carlisle en ne la voyant pas bouger.

-Oui, j'y vais !

Léa disparut le temps de faire l'aller-retour entre les deux chambres, le vampire se maudit de l'avoir envoyé chercher son matériel, il aurait été bien plus rapide qu'elle ! Pourtant, il savait que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait quitté le jeune homme des yeux. La vieille dame ramena la sacoche du médecin avant de la lui tendre.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Oui, il n'a pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour que ses jours soient en danger, mais les prochaines heures vont être difficiles.

-Mais… Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien !

-Ce n'était sans doute qu'une façade pour ne pas nous inquiéter, songea Carlisle qui regrettait de ne rien avoir vu.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Même si je n'ai aucune envie de le laisser, commença le vampire en terminant de suturer un poignet puis de le bander, il va falloir que j'aille chasser.

-Tu peux partir tranquille, affirma Léa, je ne le quitte pas des yeux et je t'appelle au moindre changement.

-Merci, murmura Carlisle. »

Le vampire hésita un instant, puis avant de partir, il se pencha vers Edward et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il tenta d'ignorer le sourire satisfait de Léa alors qu'il s'éclipsait de la chambre.

**********************

Carlisle chassa une bonne heure. Il aurait aimé que sa chasse dure moins longtemps, mais il devait être sûr que sa faim ne viendrait pas le tirailler quand il serait de nouveau près d'Edward. Il franchit rapidement le seuil de sa demeure tout en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de son protégé. Il ralentit après être entré dans la chambre du jeune homme qui dormait toujours. Son regard se posa sur Léa, il pouvait sentir sa fatigue et il s'en voulut de lui en demander autant alors qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune.

« -Je vais veiller sur lui, lâcha Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule, rentre chez toi pour te reposer.

-Tu es sûr que tu pourras résister ? S'enquit la vieille dame. Et puis, imagine qu'il ait faim ? Comment vas-tu faire ?

-Tu as préparé suffisamment de nourriture pour tout un régiment, lui rappela le médecin, ne te fais pas de soucis, je t'appelle s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, je me suis nourri, son sang ne me tente pas.

-Bon, très bien, capitula Léa, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler ?

-Promis, souffla Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

La vieille dame caressa la joue du vampire avant de se détourner pour embrasser Edward. Après un dernier regard, Léa quitta la chambre. Carlisle rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et s'y installa pour surveiller son protégé. Le médecin n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les dernières heures en mémoire pour savoir à quel moment il n'avait pas vu le malaise du jeune homme. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son geste… Il décida qu'il l'interrogerait une fois qu'il serait réveillé. Il sursauta en entendant le jeune homme gémir, ses plaintes furent autant de coups poignard qui blessèrent son cœur. Il s'assit sur le lit, sa main caressa doucement les cheveux de son protégé, il lui dit qu'il était en sécurité, mais rien ne semblait vouloir le sortir de sa torpeur. Carlisle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses suppliques. Sa haine envers James ne cessait de croître et il savait que s'il se trouvait face à ce monstre, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer de ses propres mains. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Edward avait supplié James de laisser la vie sauve à ses parents. Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme avait du s'abaisser à faire certaines choses pour les sauver, mais tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu cruel imaginé par ce sadique de James ! Un nom revenait régulièrement, Edward ne cessait d'appeler ses parents et Enzo, Carlisle se demanda qui était ce jeune homme ? Son cœur se serra en pensant que peut-être il était plus qu'un ami pour son protégé…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme était de plus en plus chaud, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, ses joues étaient en feu et sa respiration paraissait difficile. Le médecin posa sa main sur son front et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il se releva et sortit ce qu'il fallait de sa mallette pour faire baisser la fièvre, il injecta le produit dans les veines de son patient.

Carlisle surveillait sa montre, la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter, le médicament semblait inefficace. Le vampire envisagea de donner un bain froid au jeune homme, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de ses coupures. En quelques secondes, il avait pris sa décision. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta dans sa salle de bain pour le dévêtir, il le laissa en boxer. Il saisit un gant humide pour le rafraîchir, puis il le sécha avant de l'allonger dans son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne conservant lui aussi que son sous-vêtement. Il se glissa dans le lit et aussitôt Edward vint blottir son corps en feu contre le sien de glace. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Une des mains du vampire se posa sur la taille de son protégé alors que l'autre se perdait dans son dos. Le médecin s'obligea à rester impassible, mais cela était dur alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau si douce toucher la sienne. Les cheveux d'Edward lui chatouillaient le nez et il pouvait s'imprégner à loisir de leur odeur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le vampire posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et fut satisfait de voir que la fièvre n'avait pas augmenté, elle commençait même à régresser. Edward bougea un peu dans son sommeil, sa main glissa le long du torse de Carlisle qui frémit à ce contact avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme le mettait au supplice et ce sentiment fut accentué quand il sentit la jambe d'Edward se glisser entre les siennes, rapprochant encore plus leurs corps. Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il devait se faire violence pour contrôler son corps qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible face à celui d'Edward. Le vampire ferma les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration avant de laisser son esprit s'envoler loin de cette chambre et de toute tentation.

******************

Carlisle rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. La première chose qu'il vit c'était deux magnifiques émeraudes qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il se redressa légèrement sur les oreillers, il put ainsi contempler à loisir Edward à moitié dénudé qui était avachi sur lui, ses bras étaient croisés sur la poitrine du vampire et soutenaient la tête du jeune homme qui l'observait d'un œil espiègle. Le médecin avança une main hésitante vers le visage de son protégé qui lui sourit lorsqu'il caressa enfin sa joue. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Edward se redressa alors sur ses coudes pour mieux s'installer sur le corps du vampire, leurs visages se faisaient face, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement.

C'est à cet instant que le vampire comprit que tout cela n'était pas réel, il s'était plongé dans la méditation pour oublier le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, mais ce dernier l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Carlisle allait sortir de cette transe qui le tourmentait en réveillant ses instincts quand les mots d'Edward lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que ceux d'Aro. Il devait faire confiance à son instinct ou du moins il devait écouter ce que celui-ci lui disait. Le vampire sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Edward se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit d'abord doucement à son baiser, puis il se laissa gagner par la passion et le baiser devint ardent. Les mains d'Edward se baladaient sur son torse lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, il décida de ne pas rester inactif, ses mains caressèrent tendrement le dos de son protégé avant d'apprécier le galbe de ses fesses. Carlisle pouvait sentir sa virilité s'éveiller en même temps que celle du jeune homme, il appuya un peu plus fermement sur les fesses de son amant, plaquant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre ce qui leur arracha un cri de plaisir.

Carlisle renversa rapidement la situation pour pouvoir découvrir le torse du jeune homme. Ses lèvres avides mordillèrent ou caressèrent chaque centimètre de sa peau, sa langue embrasa la peau d'Edward qui ne cessait de laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Alors qu'il s'emparait une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, sa main glissa dans le boxer du jeune homme pour se saisir de son membre dressé. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il commença à le caresser lentement, il sourit en entendant le cri rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward quand il augmenta la pression sur son membre.

Il ne sut comment, mais son amant réussit à le déloger de sur son corps, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un en face de l'autre et alors qu'il allait protester, il gémit en sentant la main d'Edward s'immiscer dans son boxer. Le jeune homme s'appliquait à lui rendre chaque caresse. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, laissant entre eux seulement de la place pour que leurs mains continuent à les emmener au paradis. Carlisle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu et les plaintes de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes d'Edward ne faisaient que l'aviver. Il se pencha pour aspirer goulûment ses lèvres, le jeune homme répondit à sa fougue. Carlisle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Edward pour pouvoir mieux explorer sa bouche. Des décharges de pur plaisir coulaient dans leurs veines, il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre la jouissance.

Carlisle s'empara alors de la main d'Edward au moment où il retirait la sienne du sexe du jeune homme qui poussa un cri de dépit. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester plus, Carlisle fit disparaître leurs sous-vêtements avant de plaquer Edward contre le matelas. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de son amant alors qu'il amorçait ses premiers coups de bassin, laissant leurs érections frotter librement l'une contre l'autre. Cette seule sensation faillit faire exploser Carlisle qui du calmer ses ardeurs. Edward ne tarda pas à accorder les mouvements de son bassin aux siens, décuplant ainsi leur plaisir. Bientôt la chambre ne fut emplie que de leurs gémissements, du bruit de leurs corps qui cherchaient toujours plus de contact. Carlisle passa une main dans le dos d'Edward qui vint se poser sur ses fesses, il suivait ainsi les mouvements du bassin du jeune homme, les approfondissant. Soudain, Carlisle sentit les mains d'Edward se crisper sur ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Le jeune homme joui, sa semence chaude se répandit entre leur deux corps, un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il jouissait à son tour. Après un dernier râle, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le côté entraînant avec lui le corps de son amant qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Le médecin lui caressait distraitement les cheveux tout en profitant de ce corps bien vivant contre le sien. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Carlisle se sentait heureux, libre, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un monstre. C'est alors que trois mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« -Je t'aime. »

Carlisle bloqua sa respiration quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il sentit le corps d'Edward bouger contre le sien. Le vampire ferma les yeux ne souhaitant pas voir ou entendre la réponse de son protégé. Il avait gâché ce moment de bonheur, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Soudain, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose changeait. Le corps d'Edward n'était plus aussi chaud, il ne sentait pas son souffle dans le creux de son cou. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ange dont la beauté s'était encore accrue. Il caressa les contours de son visage, se demandant comment il pouvait encore plus parfait ?

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin. »

Carlisle aurait pu sauter de joie en entendant ces quelques mots, mais il se figea en voyant la couleur des prunelles de son amant. Ses yeux n'arboraient plus un vert émeraude, non, ils étaient maintenant dorés, ils étaient semblable aux siens. Carlisle eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Edward était lui aussi un vampire.

******************

Carlisle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il fut rassuré en sentant le corps chaud d'Edward blottit contre lui. Il raffermit son étreinte autour du jeune homme en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Une joie mêlée de souffrance étreignait son être, il était heureux, heureux que son cœur batte à nouveau pour quelqu'un, heureux d'aimer. Cependant, il savait que cet amour avait un prix, l'humanité d'Edward. Certes, les Volturi souhaitaient qu'il soit transformé et le côté égoïste qui sommeillait en lui s'en réjouissait car ainsi ils pourraient passer leur éternité ensemble. Carlisle se demanda comment Aro avait pu deviner qu'il tomberait rapidement amoureux d'Edward ? Car maintenant qu'il repensait aux propos de son ami, il n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet, Aro savait ce qui allait se passer.

Maintenant que Carlisle avait admis ses sentiments, il observa le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras en se demandant si un jour Edward éprouverait la même chose pour lui. Cela semblait peu probable au vampire, surtout, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit son protégé bouger, il avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et maintenant ses lèvres chaudes touchaient sa peau, y déposant un léger baiser. Carlisle se figea. Il attendit un peu et Edward changea de position, sa tête vint se poser sur l'oreiller à côté de celle du médecin, son corps reposait contre celui du vampire et ses mains enserraient fermement ses épaules. Carlisle tourna légèrement la tête, il pouvait ainsi à loisir contempler le visage de son bien-aimé qui dormait toujours. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher, sa bouche se posa d'abord sur sa mâchoire avant de glisser lentement vers les lèvres du vampire…

*******************************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A dimanche soir pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Désolée de poster si tard, mais j'avais un repas de famille qui s'est éternisé…

Bonne lecture !

***************************

**Chapitre 4 : Bella**

_Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Carlisle vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher, sa bouche se posa d'abord sur sa mâchoire avant de glisser lentement vers les lèvres du vampire… _

Un violent frisson de plaisir traversa le corps du vampire, doucement, les lèvres du jeune homme papillonnèrent sur les siennes. Lentement, il répondit à son baiser, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les oreillers ou le matelas tant il avait peur qu'elles ne le trahissent en partant à la conquête du corps du jeune homme. Tout à coup, un sentiment de froid l'envahit, il ne sentait plus la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de son protégé. Carlisle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard perdu d'Edward. Aussitôt, le jeune homme tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du médecin, celui-ci l'empêcha de se dérober. Le vampire sortit de sous la couette, il enveloppa ensuite son protégé dedans avant d'aller enfiler une chemise et de reprendre sa place auprès de lui.

« -Tout va bien, tu n'es plus en danger. Tu avais de la fièvre et comme tu ne réagissais pas au médicament, je me suis servi de mon corps pour la faire tomber, tes coupures m'empêchaient de te donner un bain ou une douche.

Edward baissa les yeux pour observer ses deux poignets bandés, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, Carlisle remarqua qu'il faisait tout pour retenir les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le vampire, j'aurais du te porter plus d'attention, mieux te surveiller, je…

-Tu n'aurais pas du me sauver, coupa Edward, je voulais les rejoindre ! Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme s'était redressé et avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il se jeta sur le vampire, labourant son torse de marbre avec ses poings.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Continua-t-il à crier, son visage rougi par la fureur et baigné de larmes. Je veux les revoir, tu m'entends ! Je veux être auprès d'eux !

-Calme-toi, Edward, je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle qui souffrait de le voir ainsi.

-Non ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, un monstre ! Je n'ai pas pu les sauver ! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas les rejoindre ? !

Le médecin s'empara des mains d'Edward qu'il immobilisa avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce dernier se débattit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'abandonner. Son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots, le vampire caressa tendrement son dos, mais cela ne semblait pas l'apaiser.

-Je t'en prie Edward, écoute-moi, demanda Carlisle, crois-tu vraiment que tes parents te rendent responsables de ce qui leur est arrivé ? Penses-tu qu'ils aimeraient te voir ainsi ? Tes parents t'aimaient Edward et ils sont toujours là au fond de toi, ils veillent sur leur fils. Imagine ce qu'ils doivent ressentir en te voyant te détruire ? Tu dois honorer leur mémoire et vivre pour eux, deviens l'homme qu'ils auraient souhaité, continue d'avancer en respectant les valeurs et les principes qu'ils t'ont inculqué, ainsi, ils ne disparaitront jamais.

-Je ne peux pas, confia Edward, je les ai tués.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Gronda Carlisle qui avait plongé son regard dans celui de son protégé. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !

-Si je n'avais pas été là, James ne serait pas venu ! Répliqua Edward. Si j'étais sorti me promener, si…

-Arrête ! Il ne sert à rien d'échafauder des hypothèses, que tu sois sorti ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-James et sa bande sont les pires de notre espèce, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus cruel, plus sadique qu'eux. Pour une raison ou une autre, tu as attiré son intérêt. A partir de cet instant là, tes proches et toi étiez condamnés.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi personne ne l'empêche de faire du mal ? Tu m'as parlé de ces Volturi…

-Les Volturi sont un groupe de trois vampires, Aro réprouve les actes de James, Marcus est indifférent et Caïus apprécie ses agissements, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais ouvertement. C'est uniquement grâce au soutien de ce dernier que James est toujours vivant. Un jour, James recevra ce qu'il mérite, j'en suis certain, mais pour le moment, la meilleure façon pour faire échouer son plan est de te relever. Relève-toi et avance, c'est la plus belle victoire que tu puisses avoir sur lui, une vengeance parfaite.

-Je ne sais plus si j'en ai envie, avoua Edward dans un murmure, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Je serais là, je t'épaulerai tous les jours quitte à te porter pour que tu ne trébuches pas. A nous deux, nous y arriverons, je te le promets.

Carlisle ne détourna pas le regard quand Edward sonda ses yeux pour savoir s'il disait vrai. Le cœur du vampire s'allégea quand le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, un silence apaisant s'était installé entre eux.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, annonça Edward dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda Carlisle en posant une main sur son front.

-Ca va, assura son protégé tout en s'éloignant.

-Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, réalisa le médecin en retirant sa main, c'est étrange, tu es rouge.

-Ce n'est rien, je me sens juste fatigué, admit le jeune homme, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Tu peux rester, proposa Carlisle qui souhaitait encore profiter de sa présence, tu ne me déranges pas.

-Je ne vais pas recommencer, promit Edward.

-Je le sais, le rassura le médecin, je voulais jute dire que si tu n'as pas envie d'être seul, ta présence ne me dérange pas.

-Je peux vraiment rester ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

-Oui, répondit-t-il, allez, rallonge-toi.

Edward s'allongea alors que Carlisle arrangeait la couette autour de lui, il glissa un oreiller sous la tête de son protégé dont le regard s'était figé sur le spectacle qu'offrait la baie vitrée.

-C'est magnifique, murmura le jeune homme en observant les centaines de lumières qui peuplaient la nuit.

Carlisle observa sans vergogne le visage ébahi d'Edward, il n'y avait plus de peur, de tristesse ou de colère, simplement de la joie face au spectacle qu'il regardait. Le vampire sourit avant de s'écarter du jeune homme.

-Reste, s'il te plaît, demanda Edward en se rendant compte de son geste. »

Carlisle revint auprès de lui. Le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras. En silence, ils contemplèrent la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à eux. Lentement, le vampire entendit les battements du cœur d'Edward ralentir, tout comme sa respiration. Le jeune homme s'endormit. Les yeux de Carlisle quittèrent alors la baie vitrée pour se repaître d'un spectacle bien plus merveilleux à ses yeux, celui qu'offrait l'être endormi contre lui.

********************

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Il se sentait en sécurité, une main douce caressait ses cheveux, s'aventurant parfois dans son dos. Il bougea légèrement pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou du vampire, respirant ainsi la douce odeur qui émanait de ce corps parfait. Il se moquait de la fraîcheur qui émanait de sa peau, il l'appréciait, elle était comme un baume sur son corps douloureux. La main de Carlisle réajusta la couette autour de lui, le médecin veillait à ce qu'il ne se transforme pas en glaçon à son contact. Le jeune homme décida de profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce moment qui lui semblait parfait. Il frissonna en sentant des lèvres froides se poser sur son front. Surpris, il se redressa et croisa le magnifique regard ambré du vampire.

« -Bonjour, dit Carlisle de sa voix mélodieuse, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit-il en s'étirant légèrement avant de grimacer en sentant des tiraillements au niveau des cicatrices de ses poignets.

-La douleur va s'atténuer peu à peu, souffla le vampire en enfermant ses poignets entre ses mains froides.

-Merci, murmura le jeune homme en sentant déjà la douleur s'apaiser.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu fatigué, mais ça va mieux.

-Edward, promets-moi de venir me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien ou si tu as envie de parler, n'oublie pas que je suis là.

-D'accord.

-Bon, il serait temps que nous descendions pour que tu puisses prendre ton petit-déjeuner sinon Léa va venir te chercher par la peau du cou, plaisanta Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête, il allait sortir du lit quand il se rappela qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Aussitôt, il sentit ses joues rougir alors que le vampire le dévisageait d'une œil interrogateur. Soudain, le médecin sembla comprendre, il ouvrit la porte de son dressing. Il lui tendit l'une de ses chemises ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile couleur crème. Edward afficha un petit sourire timide avant de s'emparer des vêtements. Le vampire se tourna le temps qu'il les enfile. Il était en train de boutonner la chemise lorsque Carlisle se retourna. Le vampire termina de l'attacher pour lui, sans doute parce que ses gestes n'étaient pas sûrs, avant de retrousser les manches qui étaient un peu trop grande.

-Ce bleu te va bien, murmura le médecin d'un ton songeur tout en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Merci, balbutia Edward qui maudissait son cœur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine tout comme la rougeur qui avait du inonder son visage.

-Allez, viens, l'invita Carlisle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. »

Edward était à peine entré dans la cuisine que Léa se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. La vieille dame avait du mal à contenir ses larmes et Edward s'en voulut de lui avoir fait peur. Il eut à peine le temps de s'excuser qu'elle le faisait asseoir à table et lui servait un copieux petit-déjeuner. Il observa d'un air dubitatif la nourriture, son estomac s'était noué rien qu'à la vue de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Il vit alors Carlisle s'installer en face de lui, un journal ente les mains. Le vampire commença à lire, mais il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Il attrapa donc l'assiette de céréales et commença à écraser la nourriture sans pour autant la goûter.

Edward entendit les pages du journal se froisser, il releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard du médecin, ce dernier avait replié son journal et poussait vers lui une assiette où Léa avait posé plusieurs fruits frais. Edward prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait. Le vampire ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il plante sa fourchette dans un morceau de melon qu'il mangea péniblement. Carlisle reprit alors son journal et sembla se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture. Le jeune homme allait repousser l'assiette de fruits lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore envie d'en manger. Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de pastèque tout en observant le visage de son protecteur qui affichait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Sans réfléchir, Edward lui tira la langue, il savait que c'était puéril, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie d'être adulte. Le vampire laissa échapper un discret rire alors qu'Edward buvait son jus d'orange.

« -J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Léa en les observant intriguée.

-Non, tout va bien, éluda Carlisle.

-Je peux sortir ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air, dit le jeune homme en observant le soleil radieux et l'océan.

-Tu peux, mais je souhaite que tu ne franchisses pas les limites de la propriété, l'informa Carlisle.

-D'accord.

-Oh, Edward, ne t'approche pas non plus des falaises, conseilla le médecin d'un ton léger.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la parole, mais le vampire fut plus rapide.

-Les bords ne sont pas très sûrs, il y a eu quelques éboulements et je ne tiens pas à aller te chercher à la nage. »

Edward hocha la tête avant de déposer ses couverts dans l'évier, il remercia Léa et sortit par la grande baie vitrée sous le regard réprobateur de vieille dame. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il l'entendit s'énerver contre Carlisle, apparemment, elle ne trouvait pas très judicieux qu'il le laisse seul après ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Le vampire ne parvint pas à la calmer en lui assurant qu'il avait confiance en lui. Le jeune homme s'éloigna, il ne souhaitait pas entendre la suite de la conversation et surtout parce que Carlisle savait qu'il les écoutait.

Edward fit le tour du parc qui bordait la maison, puis, il s'approcha lentement de la terrasse où il avait discuté avec le médecin la veille. Il la traversa avant de s'aventurer dans un chemin qui zigzaguait entre les différents arbres et parterre de fleurs. Il sourit quand il arriva à destination. Il était quelques mètres en-dessous de la villa. Il y avait une petite clairière qui était bordée par une falaise abrupte. La vue sur l'océan était impressionnante, tout comme l'immense piscine qui se trouvait à cet endroit. La piscine était à débordement et semblait se jeter dans l'océan qui lui faisait face. Un bois en teck sombre entourait l'étendue d'eau avant de laisser la place à une belle pelouse. A divers endroits étaient plantés des palmiers plus ou moins grands ainsi que des fleurs exotiques. Une balancelle et plusieurs chaises longues invitaient à profiter de ce lieu paradisiaque. Edward suivit le petit chemin en teck qui conduisait derrière un bosquet, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise en trouvant un jacuzzi. Ce dernier était sur un promontoire et surplombait ainsi l'océan. Il en fit le tour, tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher du garde fou en bois, ne souhaitant pas forcer le vampire à plonger à son secours. Il s'approcha d'un arbre parsemé d'immenses fleurs blanches. Elles dégageaient un parfum enivrant. Cet endroit était vraiment un petit coin de paradis. Il devait être agréable de se trouver dans le bain à remous sous une nuit étoilée, avec pour seule lumière celle de quelques bougies et le ressac de l'océan comme fond musical. Il s'imaginait sans mal passer une soirée ici, entre ses bras rassurants et blottit contre son torse finement sculpté. Edward frémit en se rendant compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Il sortit précipitamment de cet endroit romantique pour rejoindre la piscine.

Edward allait gagner la maison pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il changea d'avis. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine. Il remonta le pantalon de Carlisle au-dessus de ses genoux, puis il plongea ses jambes dans l'eau dont il apprécia la douceur. Le jeune homme s'allongea et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau. Machinalement, il porta une des manches de la chemise vers son visage. Elle portait encore l'odeur du vampire, il respira profondément pour s'en imprégner. Deux sentiments bien opposés se battaient au fond de lui, la joie, il était heureux lorsqu'il était auprès de Carlisle. Le vampire réveillait quelque chose en lui qui l'effrayait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sans sa présence à ses côtés et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le médecin le garde constamment dans ses bras. L'autre sentiment qui l'habitait le rongeait peu à peu, la culpabilité. Quel monstre était-il pour pouvoir ressentir de telles choses alors que ses parents venaient de mourir ? Il avait aussi perdu Enzo cette nuit là, comment pouvait-il le trahir aussi facilement ? Edward était perdu, il ne savait plus s'il devait avancer ou se morfondre, haïr ou aimer. Carlisle déclenchait beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il ne put retenir un profond soupir de lassitude. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de chute. Il se redressa et fut surpris de voir une jeune fille de son âge étalée de tout son long à quelques pas de lui. Passé le moment de surprise, il allait se lever pour l'aider, mais elle s'était déjà redressée. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit ses joues se colorer d'une belle teinte rouge quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

« -Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour assister à mes vols planés, maugréa-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Edward la regarda s'approcher. Elle était plus petite que lui, ses yeux chocolats étaient amicaux tout comme les traits de son visages. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui étaient retenus par une pince au-dessus de sa nuque. Des mèches s'échappaient et encadraient son séduisant visage.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Isabella, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, mais je préfère Bella, tu dois être Edward ?

-Oui, répondit-il, bonjour.

-Je suis la petite-fille de Léa, l'informa-t-elle.

-Oh, souffla Edward qui se demanda si elle n'allait pas le prendre pour un demeuré.

-Il faisait tellement chaud que j'ai eu envie de venir nager, mais je peux revenir si tu souhaite rester seul ?

-Non, répondit rapidement Edward tout en se maudissant d'être aussi peu loquace.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Bella se redressa et défit le nœud qui maintenait en place sa robe rouge qui tomba aussitôt au sol révélant un maillot de bain deux pièces marron qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Elle plongea dans la piscine, aspergeant au passage Edward. Elle rit en le voyant s'ébrouer. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui et s'accouda au rebord.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te baigner avec moi ? Proposa-t-elle. Il fait chaud et je suis sûre que cela te ferait du bien…

La jeune fille se tut. Edward suivit son regard, elle fixait ses poignets. Rapidement, il abaissa les manches de sa chemise pour dérober ses bandages à sa vue. Il voulut se lever pour repartir vers la maison, mais elle posa une main sur sa jambe.

-Reste, s'il te plaît, demanda Bella, je te promets de ne pas t'embêter, je ne poserai pas de questions.

Edward se réinstalla sur le rebord, la tête baissée, il n'osait plus croiser son regard. La jeune fille s'éloigna en quelques brasses avant de commencer à nager sur le dos.

-Va falloir que je t'emmène faire les boutiques, murmura-t-elle d'un ton distrait.

Le jeune homme se raidit légèrement, il avait horreur de faire les magasins. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Bella.

-Je sais qu'il doit être plus agréable de porter les fringues de Carlisle, mais le pauvre risque de se retrouver à court de vêtements.

-Comment sais-tu que…

-Que ce sont ses vêtements ? Compléta Bella. C'est moi qui lui offert cette chemise bleue nuit, mais je dois admettre que tu la mets toi aussi en valeur, dommage qu'elle te soit un peu grande.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Carlisle ? Oui, je l'ai toujours connu. Il y a presqu'un siècle de ça mon arrière arrière grand-mère est tombée enceinte, mais l'homme qui lui avait promis le mariage l'a abandonné car il avait trouvé une femme plus riche à épouser. Je te laisse imaginer le scandale à l'époque. Elle s'appelait Amélia et elle était désespérée car sa famille l'a chassée lorsque son ventre à commencé à grossir. Elle errait le long des routes, elle était presque morte de froid et de faim quand Carlisle la trouva. Il la ramena chez lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il était médecin. Il a pris soin d'elle en lui offrant un toit, des vêtements, de la nourriture. Lorsque le bébé est né, il s'est occupé d'elle et de la petite fille. Amélia était secrètement amoureuse de lui, même si elle avait deviné qu'il était différent. Un jour, elle lui a avoué ses sentiments. Il s'est dit flatté, mais que malheureusement il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Comprenant que la situation devait être difficile, il lui a offert une maison ainsi qu'une rente. Amélia accepta uniquement pour continuer à le voir, car en contre partie elle décida qu'elle s'occuperait de sa demeure. Un hiver, une violente épidémie de grippe toucha la région. Carlisle avait beaucoup de travail. Amélia l'attrapa, il fit son possible pour la sauver, mais il n'y parvint pas. Sur son lit de mort, Amélia lui fit promettre de prendre soin de sa fille, tout comme elle lui avoua qu'elle savait qui il était. Depuis ce jour, ma famille veille sur Carlisle Cullen. Seules les femmes de ma famille savent quelle est sa véritable nature et veillent sur lui.

-C'est une histoire triste, commenta Edward.

-Mais très belle aussi, contredit Bella, tu ne trouves pas que Carlisle est un bel exemple à suivre ? Même s'il est un vampire, il est plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Sa générosité et sa bonté n'ont pas de limite.

-Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui, remarqua-t-il.

-J'ai vécu en France jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans, raconta Bella. Pendant les vacances, mes parents et moi venions souvent ici voir ma grand-mère et Carlisle quand il était présent. Je devais avoir 8 ans quand il est parti pour les Etats-Unis, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était installé ici, les gens allaient commencer à se poser des questions… Je crois que j'ai ruiné sa chemise à l'aéroport, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Il a promis que l'on se reverrait… Deux ans plus tard, mon père, Charlie, fut muté par sa firme à New York. Renée, ma mère, s'était empressée de prévenir Carlisle, nous espérions le revoir et puis c'est toujours agréable de voir un visage familier quand tu débarques dans un pays inconnu. Malheureusement, il était en mission humanitaire au Paraguay, mais il promit de passer nous voir dès son retour. Deux mois plus tard, mes parents mourraient dans un accident de la route…

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward face au mutisme soudain de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'un ton faussement léger, c'était il y a longtemps. Ma grand-mère était angoissée de me savoir seule à l'hôpital, sans personne pour veiller sur moi. J'étais terrorisée, je refusais de les laisser me soigner quand soudain il est apparu. Mamie avait laissé un message sur son téléphone et il avait sauté dans le premier avion pour me rejoindre. Il s'est occupé de moi et m'a ramené auprès de mamie. Depuis, il a toujours veillé sur moi. Tu sais, tu peux lui faire confiance, il t'aidera du mieux qu'il le peut.

-Je sais, avoua Edward.

-Et moi aussi, je suis là si tu veux parler, assura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour nager.

Edward l'observa pendant un moment, elle semblait plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et elle prenait un plaisir évident à nager. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osait la lui poser, pourtant, il devait essayer.

-Bella ?

-Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille en revenant auprès de lui.

-Est-ce que la douleur va disparaître ?

Il lut d'abord l'incompréhension dans son regard, puis ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il sut qu'elle avait compris.

-Jamais elle ne disparaîtra réellement, par contre, elle s'estompera. Au fil du temps, tu auras moins mal quand tu penseras à eux, seuls les souvenirs heureux subsisteront.

-Ce sera long ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Oh, Edward, murmura-t-elle en sortant de l'eau pour s'asseoir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Edward enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux humides pour lui cacher les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Bella raffermit son étreinte tout en lui assurant que tout allait s'arranger. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Edward s'écarta tout en s'excusant, la jeune fille se pencha vers son sac à main et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier qu'elle lui tendit.

-Merci, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca fait longtemps que tes parents sont morts ?

-Deux jours, répondit-il la gorge noué. Des vampires nous ont attaqués.

-Pardonne-moi, s'empressa de dire Bella, je ne pensais pas que….

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répéta Edward en reprenant ses propres mots ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

-C'est pour ça que Carlisle veille sur toi ?

-Oui.

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Merci, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas, confia Edward.

Bella se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire tendrement. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de sursauter, il avait entendu le grognement d'un animal, il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Carlisle qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que le vampire était furieux. Le médecin se rapprocha. Edward se dit qu'il avait rêvé car le visage du médecin était souriant lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

-Bonjour, Bella.

-Carlisle ! S'écria la jeune fille en se levant précipitamment pour le saluer, elle trébucha et se serait étalée de tout son long si le vampire ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Toujours aussi maladroite, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Que veux-tu ? C'est ce qui fait mon charme, assura-t-elle en déposant deux bises sur chacune de ses joues.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce grognement ? Demanda le jeune homme. On aurait dit un animal blessé ?

-Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura Bella, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mord pas, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus audible.

-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Edward, dit Carlisle en la fusillant du regard.

-Oui, je pense que nous nous entendrons bien, pas vrai, Eddie ?

-Il n'y a aucune chance que tout se passe bien si tu m'appelles comme ça, grogna le jeune homme.

-T'aimes pas les surnoms ? Pourtant, c'est mignon Ed, Eddie ?

-N'insiste pas, l'avertit-il.

-Léa a préparé le repas de midi, elle m'a envoyé vous chercher, coupa Carlisle pour ne pas assister à une dispute.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ? Soupira Bella. Moi qui espérais te surprendre !

-Bella, tu n'arriveras jamais à me surprendre, prévint le vampire.

-Allez, viens, Edward, ordonna la jeune fille en le prenant par la main, tu vas voir grand-mère cuisine vraiment bien ! »

*************************

Carlisle observa les jeunes gens qui regagnaient la villa. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Bella entraînait Edward dans sa course en laissant échapper un petit rire alors que ce dernier la rattrapait quand elle trébuchait. Léa l'avait informé que Bella était là pour ses vacances et elle pensait qu'il serait bien qu'elle rencontre Edward. Ils étaient du même âge et elle avait aussi perdu ses parents, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas identiques. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins, ils se comprenaient et Léa espérait que la joie de vivre de Bella aiderait Edward. Carlisle avait remercié son amie. Elle avait eu une bonne idée. Il avait entendu Bella arriver. Une fois sûr qu'Edward n'était plus seul, il s'était éloigné pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il allait être l'heure du déjeuner quand Léa était venue le chercher dans son bureau pour qu'il aille dire aux deux jeunes gens que le repas était prêt. Carlisle s'était rendu à la piscine. Il s'était figé en le voyant blotti contre elle. Un grondement sourd s'était échappé de sa poitrine et il avait du faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Bella lorsqu'elle avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de son protégé. Tout en maudissant sa condition, il s'élança vers la forêt pour aller chasser. Edward était en sécurité avec Léa et Bella. Par ailleurs, il avait besoin de se nourrir avant d'être à nouveau confronté au deux jeunes gens et à leur complicité plus qu'évidente.

******************

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. La suite mercredi ou jeudi soir au plus tard.

A bientôt et bonne semaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Un grand merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

*******************

**Chapitre 5 : Premier pas**

Une semaine s'était presque écoulée depuis qu'Edward était arrivé à la villa et cela faisait trois jours qu'il passait toutes ses journées en compagnie de Bella, grâce à elle, le jeune homme avait fait d'énormes progrès. Carlisle l'avait même entendu rire. Les deux jeunes gens aimaient passer du temps ensemble, parfois, ils restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, d'autres fois, Edward écoutait patiemment les histoires abracadabrantes qui arrivaient à la jeune fille, en effet, Bella avait tendance à attirer les ennuis. Le médecin s'était entretenu avec elle et, bien que réticente, la jeune fille avait fini par lui avouer qu'Edward ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'attaque des vampires, il lui avait confié ne pas être encore prêt à le faire.

Carlisle quitta son fauteuil de bureau pour se poster devant la grande baie vitrée. Grâce à sa vue, il pouvait sans mal observer les deux jeunes gens qui se baignaient. Bella nageait alors qu'Edward était assis sur le rebord, ses jambes pendaient dans l'eau. Son regard erra sur le torse finement musclé du jeune homme que le soleil baignait d'une douce lueur. Bella passa à proximité de son protégé et elle en profita pour l'arroser. Edward grogna avant d'essuyer d'une main l'eau qui perlait sur son visage. Carlisle fixa avec intérêt une gouttelette qui glissait le long de son front, elle continua sa course sur sa joue avant de se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un bout de langue rosée happa cette dernière avant d'aller humidifier la lèvre du bas. Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle face à ce geste pourtant innocent. Il serra les poings tout en s'interdisant d'aller le rejoindre pour cueillir lui-même avec sa langue ces fines perles translucides. Tout à coup, Edward leva la tête vers la villa. S'il n'avait pas été humain, Carlisle aurait été certain que le jeune homme le fixait.

Le vampire poussa un soupir de frustration tout en s'arrachant à sa contemplation, il se tourna vers son bureau et observa pensivement le colis qui était posé dessus. Aro venait de lui envoyer des affaires personnelles d'Edward, lui laissant le soin de juger s'il fallait les remettre ou non au jeune homme. Carlisle se fit l'impression d'être un voyeur lorsqu'il examina les objets, son regard se posa sur un appareil photo numérique. Il le prit et hésita un bref instant avant de l'allumer. La batterie était faible, mais il eut le temps de visionner quelques photos. Edward y apparaissait heureux en compagnie de ses parents. Il se figea quand le visage d'un jeune homme apparut sur l'écran. Il avait le même âge qu'Edward et vue la manière dont il souriait au photographe, il en déduisit que c'était son protégé qui avait pris la photo. L'image suivante lui fit mal au cœur, le jeune homme qu'il pensait être le fameux Enzo, s'emparait avidement des lèvres d'Edward. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Edward avait l'air surpris et crispé ce qui souleva dans son esprit bien des interrogations. Il reposa l'appareil dans le colis quand il entendit le bruit de pas dans l'escalier, il fit disparaître le carton dans un placard au moment où on frappait à la porte de son bureau.

« -Entrez, dit-il en se reprenant sa place derrière l'impressionnant bureau.

Comme à leur habitude, Bella entra dans la pièce en tirant Edward à sa suite, le tenant fermement par la main.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle en voyant la mine enjouée de la jeune fille et celle plus réservée d'Edward.

-Tu sais que ce soir il y a une fête au village. Je pensais qu'Edward pourrait m'y accompagner, ça lui ferait du bien de sortir.

-Tu as envie d'y aller ? Questionna le vampire.

Pour toute réponse, Edward haussa les épaules sous le regard courroucé de Bella.

-Il a envie de venir, mais il n'ose pas te le demander, affirma-t-elle.

-Bella, peux-tu nous laisser ?

-Mais…

-Bella ! Coupa Carlisle alors que la jeune fille sortait en traînant des pieds.

Le médecin fit signe à son protégé de s'asseoir, il attendit un instant avant de se racler la gorge puis, avec irritation, il gronda le prénom de la jeune fille, il savait que Bella était toujours derrière la porte à les épier. Quand il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus là, il prit la parole.

-Edward si tu as vraiment envie d'aller à cette fête, je serais heureux de vous y emmener, cependant, je ne veux pas que Bella te force la main. Alors, honnêtement, veux-tu y aller ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Carlisle retint un soupir, la réponse d'Edward était loin d'être convaincante, ce dernier fixait toujours le bout de ses chaussures et paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Très bien, mais sache qu'un seul mot de ta part et je te ramène à la villa, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci, Carlisle. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, bien sûr et si Bella t'embête trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Edward sortit rapidement du bureau pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Carlisle serra les poings lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut les pas de Bella dans l'escalier, elle allait le rejoindre. Il s'efforça de se calmer. Il put entendre alors la jeune fille fredonner. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne cessait de chantonner le même air et cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward et sans frapper, elle entra. Ne pouvant retenir un grognement, Carlisle sauta par la fenêtre de son bureau et courut vers la forêt.

****************

Edward venait à peine de se laisser tomber sur son lit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il se redressa légèrement pour voir qui venait d'entrer, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur ses oreillers en poussant un soupir d'agacement. Nullement impressionnée par son accueil, Bella déposa ses sacs sur le sol avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son oreiller peu désireux de discuter, Bella sembla le comprendre car elle ne dit rien, sa main vint seulement se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa tendrement. Edward ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien avec elle, sa présence n'était pas aussi plaisante que celle de Carlisle, mais il se posait moins de questions avec elle. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille descendre lentement le long de son échine, bien que surpris, il continua de l'ignorer. Il frémit quand il sentit les lèvres de Bella se poser sur sa nuque alors que sa main s'insinuait sous son tee-shirt. Edward se retourna brusquement tout en fixant Bella d'un œil abasourdi. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, tellement il était étonné par le comportement de son amie. Sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres qu'il refusa d'ouvrir. Il allait la repousser quand il sentit sa main se poser sur les boutons de son pantalon, d'un geste rapide, elle les défit et ses doigts vinrent caresser son sexe. Sous le coup de la surprise le jeune homme laissa échapper une plainte et Bella en profita pour laisser entrer sa langue qui vint cajoler la sienne. Edward posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la repoussa fermement avant de sortir du lit tout en refermant son jean.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! S'écria Edward.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

-Non, ça ira ! Grogna le jeune homme. Je croyais avoir été clair l'autre jour, je t'apprécie, mais ça ne va pas plus loin !

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Edward en désignant le lit.

-Depuis quand un garçon de ton âge, bourré d'hormones, ne réagit pas face aux avances d'une fille plutôt séduisante comme moi ? Interrogea Bella en s'approchant de lui.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna-t-il légèrement inquiet quant à la lueur qu'il lisait dans son regard.

-Ce que je veux dire, Edward, dit-elle en le bloquant contre le mur et en posant sa main sur son sexe, c'est que je ne te fais aucun effet. Et donc je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ton manque de réaction.

-Et quelle est cette explication ? Bafouilla Edward dont les joues étaient en feu.

-Comment réagirais-tu si à la place de ma main, susurra Bella à son oreille tout en accentuant sa caresse, c'était la main de Carlisle ?

Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, pendant, une seconde, il avait imaginé que c'était le médecin qui le touchait ainsi et non Bella, à sa grande honte, son corps réagit immédiatement.

-Voilà qui est révélateur, murmura la jeune fille tout en déposant un baiser sur son cou. Tu sais que je te trouve très attirant.

-Bella, je…

-Chut, coupa Bella en déboutonnant son jean pour glisser sa main dans son boxer, ferme les yeux, imagine que c'est lui et non moi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, l'image du médecin s'insinua dans son esprit. Il sentit une violente chaleur parcourir son corps tandis que son membre durcissait sous les caresses expertes de Bella. Bella… C'était elle et non Carlisle…

-Arrête, supplia Edward en s'arrachant à son étreinte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce … Ce n'est pas correct, ni envers toi, ni envers…

-Carlisle ? Termina la jeune fille. Il est parti chasser, il n'en saura rien, quant à moi, cela me convient tout à fait.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi…

-Tu tiens à lui ? Réalisa Bella avec un sourire. Je ne devrais pas être surprise, je me doutais que tu étais amoureux.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux ! S'exclama Edward. Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours…

-L'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable, il peut être violent et soudain.

-Peu importe, souffla le jeune homme, même si j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui, la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'étonna Bella. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont Carlisle te dévisage, tu comptes pour lui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais il y a plus, il te désire.

Edward trembla en entendant le dernier mot prononcé par la jeune fille, il serra ses poings alors que des images insoutenables défilaient dans sa tête. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et il du faire un effort pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Bella ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, elle s'affairait avec les sacs qu'elle avait déposé au pied du lit.

-Cette chemise t'ira à merveille, assura-t-elle en posant le vêtement sur le lit, pour le bas, j'hésite entre ce jean noir et ce pantalon ample en lin blanc, lequel préfères-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Choisis, l'un ou l'autre ira bien avec cette chemise verte, elle fera ressortir la couleur de tes yeux ainsi que les reflets cuivrés de tes cheveux. Le pantalon en lin sera agréable avec le temps qu'il fait et te donnera un côté sage alors que le noir plus moulant sera plus provocateur, même si je pense qu'avec l'un ou l'autre Carlisle n'aura qu'une idée : te l'arracher. Alors ?

-Je peux pas, murmura Edward avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-A quoi tu joues ? S'énerva Bella en frappant à la porte. Edward ? Il faut qu'on se prépare ! J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Ouvre-moi !

Edward s'approcha du lavabo et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, il s'aspergea à plusieurs reprises le visage tout en essayant de se calmer. Carlisle n'était pas comme James, il l'avait prouvé maintes fois, il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se répéter ces derniers mots pour s'en convaincre. Jamais Carlisle ne le blesserait… Mais… Carlisle était un vampire, n'était-il pas dans leur nature d'être brutaux ? Carlisle était peut-être gentil et doux, mais il était aussi incroyablement fort et si malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il se comportait comme James ? Le médecin lui avait dit qu'un fauve était tapi au fond de lui et qu'il faisait tout pour le combattre, mais si à ce moment-là il ne le contrôlait plus ? Si… Edward ne put s'interroger d'avantage, la bile envahit sa bouche alors qu'il se précipitait vers les toilettes pour rendre son déjeuner.

-Tout va bien ? Cria la voix de Bella légèrement inquiète. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Je promets de ne plus te taquiner et d'être sage. Edward ?

-Laisse-moi une minute, demanda Edward en se relevant péniblement.

Le jeune homme se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se laver les dents. Il observa un instant son reflet dans la glace et il se dit que sa pâleur n'avait rien à envier à celle de Carlisle. Il décida de sortir de la salle de bain avant que Bella n'aille chercher le médecin.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille dès qu'il sortit en le prenant dans ses bras, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-C'est oublié, mais je t'en supplie Bella ne joue pas aux entremetteuses, je ne veux pas être avec Carlisle, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve séduisant, je ne veux pas qu'il me désire.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions.

-Très bien, capitula la jeune fille, tu préfères qu'on reste ici ce soir ?

-Non, répondit-il, je sais que tu as envie d'aller danser, alors, allons-y.

-Merci, Edward, dit Bella en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à mettre l'ensemble en lin. Tu seras à l'aise et tu passeras inaperçu.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Ecoute, je vais aller me préparer chez grand-mère parce que je pense que tu as besoin de dormir un peu, tu as sale mine.

-Oui, tu as raison, un peu de repos me fera du bien. »

*******************

Bella sortit de la chambre après avoir salué son ami. Elle ferma la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière, un petit sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Carlisle ne résisterait pas à l'ensemble blanc, il donnait à Edward des allures d'ange. Alors qu'elle descendait, elle croisa le vampire, elle se mit à fredonner la chanson dès qu'elle le vit. Elle savait que cela commençait à énerver le médecin, mais il ignorait que bientôt il allait adorer cette chanson, surtout après le petit show qu'elle préparait pour la soirée. Bella se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour tout préparer, elle était bien décidée à donner un coup de main à Carlisle et à Edward sinon ils allaient se tourner autour indéfiniment !

******************

La Mercedes de Carlisle roulait tranquillement vers le village voisin alors que le soleil se couchait au-dessus de l'océan. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour observer Edward. Lorsque le jeune homme avait descendu les escaliers, Carlisle avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise en lin blanc qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, malgré la forme ample des vêtements, ils laissaient deviner son corps fin et musclé. La couleur ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de ses traits, la pureté de ses yeux. Il avait du prendre sur lui pour en pas plaquer violemment le jeune homme contre le mur et goûter ce corps tant désiré. Soudain, un air qu'il commençait à haïr résonna dans l'habitacle le ramenant à la réalité. Il allait demander à Bella d'arrêter de fredonner quand il croisa le regard de cette dernière. Un instant il se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou non, elle l'observait avec un air narquois et espiègle, quand elle était enfant elle avait le même air lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Carlisle se demanda ce que la jeune fille pouvait préparer tout en priant pour qu'elle n'entraîne pas Edward dans l'une de ses mésaventures. Il se promit de ne pas les quitter des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village et Carlisle fit le tour de la voiture pour aider Léa à descendre, mais Edward l'avait déjà devancé. Il aidait la vieille dame à marcher quand Bella le prit par la main avant de l'entraîner en criant haut et fort que leur place n'était pas auprès des personnes âgées, elle souligna ses propos par un clin d'œil à l'attention du médecin qui secouait la tête d'un air découragé. Léa et lui s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café qui donnait sur la place du village où les plus jeunes commençaient à se déhancher au rythme d'une musique endiablée. Tout en répondant aux saluts des habitants, Carlisle suivait du regard Bella et Edward, la jeune fille discutait avec un grand jeune homme brun à la carrure impressionnante. Ce dernier lançait des coups d'œil intéressés à Edward qui tentait de l'ignorer. Carlisle se pencha vers Léa et lui demanda qui était le jeune homme qui discutait avec Bella. Jacob Black. Carlisle se souvenait de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois et le jeune homme avait énormément changé. Il était le meilleur ami de Bella et il avait toujours été un gentil garçon sans histoire. Mais gentil garçon ou non, Carlisle se promit de lui faire passer l'envie de regarder avec autant d'insistance Edward s'il continuait ainsi ! Soudain, le trio bougea pour s'avancer vers la piste de danse, son protégé semblait réticent, mais Bella et Jacob ne paraissaient pas disposés à le laisser partir. Il allait intervenir lorsque Léa l'en empêcha en arguant que cela ferait du bien à Edward de s'amuser. Les jeunes gens vinrent se mettre devant eux pour danser. Bella se plaça devant Edward alors que Jacob prenait place dans son dos. Les deux bruns portaient des tenues noires, mettant ainsi encore plus en valeur Edward. Une musique rythmée commença à retentir et Carlisle reconnut sans mal l'air que Bella ne cessait de fredonner. La voix envoûtante d'un chanteur retentit, les paroles résonnèrent à ses oreilles, les corps se déhanchèrent, il serra les poings.

_A quoi bon résister_

_puisque le désir est plusieurs ?_

_On peut donc s'arranger_

_et se dire tout bas_

_tout ce qui n'est pas tenté_

_tenté…_

_A quoi bon hésiter_

_entre le plaisir et la peur ?_

_Nous verrons à l'essai_

_les jeux ne sont pas tous faits_

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward, elle prit les mains de son protégé pour les poser sur ses hanches alors que lentement elle baladait ses mains sur son torse pour finalement les passer autour du cou du jeune homme. Leurs bassins se frôlaient lascivement au rythme de la musique et des paroles qui ne cessaient de hanter Carlisle, le mettant au supplice.

_Adulte & Sexy_

_chacun peut changer de peau_

_Adulte et sexy_

_chacun fait ce qu'il lui faut_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_ni des damnés_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_des possédés_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_à condamner_

Nous ne sommes pas des anges

_à vérifier_

Jacob se rapprocha à son tour d'Edward, son bassin venant frôler les fesses fermes du jeune homme. Carlisle remarqua le mouvement de surprise d'Edward quand Jacob murmura quelque chose à son oreille, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, sauf le vampire et son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il se figea alors qu'Edward laissait échapper un petit rire nerveux tout en cherchant le regard rassurant de Bella. Cette dernière l'observa fixement comme pour lui faire passer un message. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Edward et il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Bella passa une main apaisante sur la joue du jeune homme qui parut se détendre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Edward alors que Jacob faisait de même sur sa nuque. Carlisle retint difficilement un grognement.

_A quoi bon s'éviter_

_ou choisir la nuit par pudeur ?_

_Est-ce un don_

_un danger_

_de vouloir se partager ? _

La main de Jacob qui reposait jusque-là sagement sur une des hanches d'Edward descendit lascivement le long de sa hanche avant de caresser furtivement ses fesses pour finalement finir sa course sous la chemise de son protégé dont il effleura le ventre plat.

_Adulte & Sexy_

_chacun peut changer de peau_

_Adulte et sexy_

_chacun fait ce qu'il lui faut_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_ni des damnés_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_des possédés_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_à condamner_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_à vérifier_

Bella et Jacob étaient plus sensuels que jamais et Carlisle serrait les poings tout en se retenant de se jeter sur eux pour les écarter du corps de son Edward ! Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine qui se perdit au milieu de la musique. Il sentit un regard peser sur lui, Léa l'observait inquiète. Elle l'appela, mais il refusa de se tourner vers elle, il ne voulait pas les quitter des yeux. La main de Léa se posa sur son avant-bras, il se détourna enfin du trio quand il sentit les ongles de la vieille dame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Carlisle savait déjà qu'elle allait lui demander de se calmer, elle devait être effrayée à l'idée qu'il blesse Bella ou Jacob. Il sursauta quand elle murmura le prénom d'Edward, elle paraissait si inquiète qu'il reporta son attention sur le trio. Il était tellement occupé à surveiller Bella et Jacob qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les traits de plus en plus crispés de son protégé.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva et rejoignit la piste de danse. Bella le vit et lui sourit avec un petit air victorieux qu'il ne comprit pas. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant rapidement quand elle croisa son regard, il la vit blanchir et chanceler. D'une main, il s'empara de la taille d'Edward pour l'écarter de Jacob alors que de l'autre il soutenait Bella avant de la fourrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le médecin entraîna rapidement Edward à l'écart des danseurs. Son regard se posa sur Léa qui bougea doucement les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, elle lui disait de rentrer avec le jeune homme et qu'elle allait s'occuper de sa petite-fille et de son ami. Carlisle la salua de la tête avant de raffermir sa prise autour de la taille d'Edward qu'il sentait faiblir contre lui. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, le corps de Carlisle était toujours en feu. Tout le long de la chanson, il avait imaginé que s'était son corps et ses mains qui se baladaient, se frottaient contre celui d'Edward. Désir et jalousie se disputaient dans sa poitrine, il s'en voulait de ressentir de tels sentiments alors que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Lui l'ange déchu comment pouvait-il aimer cet ange si pur ? Les paroles de la chanson se répétaient dans sa tête, elles correspondaient tellement à ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi hésiter face à son désir ? Etait-ce condamnable de l'aimer ? De le désirer ? Il ne pouvait plus renier ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas un don, oh, non, c'était plutôt un danger que d'aimer cet être si pur… Il allait le détruire, faire de lui un ange déchu… Carlisle secoua la tête comme pour échapper à ses pensées, à ses sentiments. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture, il aida Edward à s'y installer. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre sa place, au loin la chanson résonnait toujours, se moquant de lui, de son amour, de sa jalousie...

_Adulte & Sexy_

_Chacun fait ce qu'il lui faut_

_Adulte & Sexy_

_Chacun peut changer de peau_

_Adulte et sexy_

_Chacun fait ce qu'il lui faut_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_ni des damnés_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_qu'on peut sauver_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_à condamner_

_Nous ne sommes pas des anges_

_à vérifier_

_Adulte & Sexy_

*****************

Carlisle coupa le moteur du véhicule devant la villa, aussitôt, Edward sortit de la Mercedes en courant pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le médecin ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il descendit à son tour de la voiture et se retrouva dans le salon avant le jeune homme. Edward se figea quand il le vit devant lui, il recula tout en reprenant son souffle après sa course.

« -Tout va bien, murmura Carlisle d'une voix apaisante, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-…

-Edward, je t'en prie, parle-moi… Dis-moi que tu sais que tu ne risques rien ici, que personne ne te fera de mal, que je ne te ferais pas de mal, rappela le vampire.

-C'est moi le danger, chuchota le jeune homme d'un air effrayé.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le médecin interloqué.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal ? Questionna Edward. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me blesseras pas ?

-Non, je te le promets, le rassura Carlisle, je préfèrerais souffrir mille tourments plutôt que de te blesser.

-D'accord, acquiesça son protégé en se rapprochant.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella a fait ça, avoua le vampire, elle n'est pas aussi provocante d'habitude.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire, confessa Edward qui se tenait face à lui, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.

-C'est une véritable tête de mule, confirma Carlisle qui commençait à être troublé par la proximité de son protégé. Attends ? Tu savais ce qu'elle allait faire ? !

-Elle voulait m'aider.

-T'aider ? Répéta Carlisle qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres du jeune homme qui lui paraissaient dangereusement proches.

-Bella est persuadée que tu me désires, confessa le jeune homme dans un murmure, que tu m'aimes.

Le vampire déglutit péniblement, il eut l'impression irréelle que l'air manquait dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Edward le scruter attentivement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Elle pensait pouvoir te forcer à avouer tes sentiments en te rendant jaloux, chuchota Edward qui s'était encore rapproché.

Carlisle avait du mal à réfléchir, Edward était proche, beaucoup trop proche, leurs corps se touchaient presque. S'il avançait d'à peine quelques millimètres, il pourrait sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien si froid.

-Même si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, j'entendais les paroles de la chanson, j'ai peur, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus fort ma peur ou mon désir…

-Ton désir ? Répéta le médecin d'une voix rauque.

-Chut, souffla le jeune homme dont l'haleine chaude balaya le visage du vampire. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps m'est compté, que bientôt je ne serais plus là…Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour calmer ses sens, une chaleur d'une intensité encore inconnue balayait son corps. Le vampire inspira lentement, laissant l'odeur enivrante du jeune homme s'imprégner en lui. Il sentit le venin descendre le long de sa bouche, de sa gorge. Il avala péniblement tout en tentant d'ignorer la brûlure de sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Edward qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Non, je ferais tout pour ne pas te blesser.

-J'ai confiance.

Sur ces mots, Edward réduisit la distance qui les séparait. Carlisle retint un rugissement de plaisir quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit les bras d'Edward se nouer autour de son cou alors qu'il s'emparait de ses hanches, rapprochant encore plus leurs corps. Leur baiser fut doux et tendre. Le jeune homme abandonna ses lèvres le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Carlisle sourit tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son protégé.

-Je sais que cela va te paraître dingue, confia Carlisle, mais je foule cette terre depuis presque trois siècles, trois longs siècles que mon cœur est mort et il ne t'aura fallu que quelques jours pour le refaire battre, pour me faire sentir plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Edward, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger, je te le promets. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle se pencha pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme dans un baiser plus fougueux. Sa langue froide alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour lui. Il sentit la langue timide d'Edward venir à la rencontre de la sienne, doucement, il la caressa, le jeune homme répondit emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne, le chaud et le froid. Carlisle resserra son étreinte tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable, le désir grimpait en lui, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le médecin prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour rejoindre l'étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre…

**********************

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre, la suite dimanche soir, sauf si j'arrive à l'écrire plus tôt.

Pour les paroles, il s'agit d'une chanson d'Emmanuel Moire : Adulte & Sexy, issue de l'album L'Equilibre.

Bonne soirée à tout le monde et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

**Marion :** Merci pour ta reviews, voilà la réponse à ta question…

**Samia :** Oui, je sais Bella est une version un peu plus soft d'Alice et merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture !!!

*******************

**Chapitre 6 : Peur ou désir ? **

_Sur ces mots, Carlisle se pencha pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme dans un baiser plus fougueux. Sa langue froide alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour lui. Il sentit la langue timide d'Edward venir à la rencontre de la sienne, doucement, il la caressa, le jeune homme répondit emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne, le chaud et le froid. Carlisle resserra son étreinte tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable, le désir grimpait en lui, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le médecin prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour rejoindre l'étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre… _

Edward grogna légèrement lorsque Carlisle éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, il inspira profondément et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il manquait d'air. Le vampire sourit devant sa confusion alors que se joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Carlisle les caressa d'une main légère tout en déposant des baisers sur son front, son nez, ses paupières, lentement, il se rapprochait de ses lèvres. Edward ne supportait plus cette attente, sa main se posa sur la nuque du vampire pour lui permettre de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue du médecin lécher le contour de ses lèvres, il ouvrit les lèvres en réponse à sa requête et la langue du vampire s'empara de la sienne, la caressant, la titillant. Carlisle se recula légèrement, mordillant la lèvre du jeune homme avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa langue qu'il aspira entre les siennes. Des milliers de sensations parcouraient le corps d'Edward, une douce chaleur embrasait ses lèvres, elle descendait lentement le long de son être, passant par sa poitrine où son cœur s'accéléra, pour finir dans son bas-ventre qui s'électrisa, son sexe se réveillant doucement. Le jeune homme gémit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Carlisle descendre le long de son cou, traçant un sillon de feu qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du vampire pour lui faire incliner légèrement la tête, ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin le chemin de la peau du médecin, son oreille était à la portée de sa bouche, il embrassa le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller doucement. Un son rauque s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle qui abandonna le cou de son protégé pour venir l'embrasser passionnément.

Alors que leurs langues se disputaient, Edward sentit son corps se tendre pour aller à la rencontre de celui du vampire. Lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent enfin, un soupir de plaisir les secoua au même instant. Edward laissa ses lèvres errer sur la mâchoire du vampire. Carlisle le soulageait du poids de son corps en s'appuyant sur une main alors que l'autre caressait son torse à travers sa chemise. Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant la main froide du vampire s'immiscer sous sa chemise. Carlisle stoppa sa caresse et chercha l'autorisation de poursuivre dans le regard de son protégé qui déposa un baiser dans son cou. Rassuré, il sentit la main du médecin déboutonner lentement le vêtement, sa main dessina doucement chaque contour de son torse, avant d'être remplacée par la bouche du vampire. Edward respirait de plus en plus difficilement, il sentait que son corps était en feu et les caresses du vampire l'apaisaient tout comme elles brûlaient sa peau. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa quand la langue de Carlisle vint titiller l'un de ses mamelons alors que l'autre main du médecin descendait de plus en plus bas… En réponse à son gémissement, un son rauque et animal gronda dans la poitrine de Carlisle. Edward se figea en l'entendant, cela lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible…

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le salon… Il était allongé… sur un lit… dans la chambre de Carlisle… Un sentiment de panique l'étreignit, le plaisir disparaissait laissant place à la peur… Il voulut parler, mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Les mains du vampire n'étaient plus agréables sur son corps et il trouvait qu'elles descendaient beaucoup trop vers une partie de son intimité qui était bien éveillée. Son corps le trahissait réclamant ce que son esprit refusait d'accepter. Carlisle abandonna quelques minutes son torse pour venir ravir ses lèvres. Edward apprécia ce baiser, il était doux et tendre. Le vampire se redressa pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration. Il était tellement attentionné que le jeune homme s'en voulut de la peur qu'il ressentait et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il esquissa un sourire timide au médecin qui caressa sa joue avant de se ré-intéresser à son torse. Edward tenta d'oublier la couleur des prunelles du vampire, pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas dorées comme à leur habitude ? Pourquoi étaient-elles aussi noires ? Pourquoi ressemblaient-elles à celles de l'autre ? … Son estomac se contracta, il revit la lueur de folie dans les yeux de ce monstre, le rire sadique qui lui avait échappé quand il lui avait fait la proposition qui lui permettrait de sauver ses parents… Il avait accepté, il était prêt à tout pour eux… Il avait vu le prédateur s'approcher de lui, un air sauvage peint sur ses traits, ses prunelles étaient noires, noires de désir… Edward faillit hurler quand la main de Carlisle se posa sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

« -Pitié, murmura Edward alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. »

******************

Carlisle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Edward avait des sentiments pour lui, Edward avait avoué avoir du désir pour lui ! Avec bonheur et délice, le vampire avait difficilement retenu un rugissement de plaisir quand il avait senti ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, c'était un baiser timide, empli de réserve. Il avait doucement bougé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour ne pas l'effrayer, il retint un sourire quand les bras du jeune homme s'étaient noués autour de son cou. Un peu anxieux de sa réaction, il avait hésité à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. En voyant qu'Edward ne le repoussait pas, il avait cédé à son envie de rapprocher leurs corps. Il s'était légèrement détaché de lui quand il l'avait senti à bout de souffle. Pendant que son protégé reprenait sa respiration, il lui fit part de ses sentiments. Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans le regard du jeune homme, une lueur qui embrasa ses sens, alors, il s'était emparé des lèvres de son protégé pour un baiser bien plus passionné, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments qu'il éveillait en lui. Quand Edward lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, Carlisle ne réfléchit plus, son désir l'emporta, il emmena le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Depuis qu'il avait déposé Edward sur son lit, ils avaient échangés de nombreux baisers. Lui qui pensait être condamné à l'enfer de par sa condition avait l'impression d'être au paradis. La peau douce du jeune homme le rendait fou, son parfum l'ensorcelait, la saveur de sa bouche était une véritable drogue pour lui, plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Quel ne fut son plaisir quand une première plainte de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de son protégé alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers. Lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent, Carlisle sourit en se rendant compte qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement, cependant, il s'éloigna un peu du jeune homme car il avait peur que sa virilité déjà dure ne l'effraie. Une de ses mains se glissa sous le vêtement d'Edward, effleurant son ventre plat. Il hésita et releva la tête pour savoir s'il voulait qu'il poursuive, il réprima un grognement de plaisir quand les lèvres de son protégé se posèrent dans son cou. Enhardit par les réactions du jeune homme, il défit lentement sa chemise, le laissant s'habituer à son corps, à ses mains qu'il remplaça rapidement par ses lèvres. La chaleur qui brûlait son corps s'accentua quand il sentit la peau chaude et douce du jeune homme sous ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de lécher un de ses mamelons avant de le mordiller légèrement. Le corps d'Edward se cambra contre le sien, la main du médecin frôla alors l'entrejambe du jeune homme, ses sens s'enflammèrent en sentant son membre aussi dur que le sien. Un son rauque gronda dans sa poitrine. Alors que sa main glissait vers le long du torse de son protégé, il le sentit se tendre. Il se redressa alors pour embrasser ses lèvres, ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux comme ils en avaient échangé un peu plus tôt, Carlisle tenta d'y faire passer tout son amour. Il libéra les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui permettre de respirer, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward. Le médecin sentit son être s'emballer, ses cheveux en désordre, son souffle court, ses joues rosées, ses lèvres enflées par leurs baisers, Edward était magnifique, un véritable dieu, un appel à la luxure …

Carlisle reprit le chemin du torse de son protégé où sa langue traça un sillon de feu sur sa peau velouté. Le vampire entendit le cœur du jeune homme s'emballer, serait-il aussi impatient que lui ? A cette pensée, Carlisle sourit tout en déposant un baiser à la lisière du pantalon d'Edward, sa main se posa sur la fermeture éclair du vêtement quand un murmure le figea.

« - Pitié, murmura Edward alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Aussitôt, Carlisle bondit hors du lit. Le vampire respira violemment pour chasser toute la tension sexuelle qui habitait son corps. Il mordit son poing pour étouffer un feulement de frustration alors que son autre poing s'abattait contre le mur y créant une fissure. Il regretta son geste quand il vit Edward se recroqueviller sur lui, son corps secoué par des sanglots et des frissons de peur.

-Edward, appela doucement le médecin, Edward, puis-je m'approcher ?

Son visage toujours enfouit dans ses genoux, le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête. Carlisle s'avança lentement tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir vu le malaise de son protégé, il aurait pourtant du se douter de sa réaction. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, n'osant pas s'approcher d'avantage, il tendit sa main vers les cheveux du jeune homme mais il stoppa son geste. Edward murmura quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, quelques mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans sa bouche.

-Pardon… Pitié… Pardon… Je suis désolé, répétait-il.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à demander pardon, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du laisser les choses aller aussi loin entre nous, j'aurais du être plus attentif à tes réactions. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici c'est moi. Je t'en prie, mon ange, pardonne-moi et n'ai pas peur de moi, je t'en supplie, je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, guettant le moindre signe de colère chez le vampire. Carlisle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher pour essuyer les larmes qui striaient ses joues. Il fut rassuré de le voir se détendre.

-Accepterais-tu de dormir avec moi ? Proposa le médecin. Juste dormir ?

-Tu n'es pas déçu ? Demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

-Non, jamais tu ne me décevras, assura Carlisle, je serais très heureux si nous pouvions juste dormir ensemble.

-D'accord.

-Sache aussi que je suis là, si tu veux me parler… Et pour le reste, nous avons tout notre temps…

-Merci.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons… enfin, tu vas dormir.

-Serait-ce abusé si je te demandais un baiser ?

-J'allais te poser la question, avoua Carlisle. »

Le vampire se pencha et s'empara tendrement des lèvres de son protégé. Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il enveloppa le jeune homme dans le drap avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Edward ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Carlisle lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Son corps, son esprit étaient en feu, le désir avait laissé la place à la colère. Il étouffa difficilement un grondement quand dans son esprit se dessina le visage de James qui affichait un sourire narquois. Carlisle enfonça violemment sa main qui ne tenait pas Edward dans le matelas. Il devait absolument à se calmer, sinon, il ne réussirait qu'à effrayer d'avantage le jeune homme.

***************

Edward s'éveilla lentement, pendant un instant, il se demanda où il était. Puis, le souvenir des baisers échangés, des caresses lui revinrent en mémoire, il sentit ses joues rougir rien qu'à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Le jeune homme étendit une main et se figea en s'apercevant que la place à ses côtés était vide. Il se redressa cette fois bien éveillé, sa gorge se serra quand il vit que Carlisle n'était plus là. Edward s'imagina sans mal la déception qu'avait du ressentir le médecin quand il l'avait repoussé, ce dernier n'avait pas du supporter de rester à ses côtés. Réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Edward décida de regagner sa chambre, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici… Il cherchait sa chemise du regard quand il vit une feuille de papier posée sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. D'un geste fébrile, il la prit.

_Bonjour mon ange, _

_J'ai du aller chasser et j'espère être de retour avant ton réveil, si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je ne serais pas long. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Carlisle._

Edward sentit son cœur exploser de joie à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Carlisle ne lui en voulait pas ! Il n'était pas en colère ! Il était simplement allé chasser. Rassuré, le jeune homme se rallongea dans le lit, puis, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller du vampire, respirant avec bonheur son odeur. Il somnolait quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se tourna et vit le visage souriant du médecin qui tenait entre ses mains un plateau. Il s'approcha du lit et déposa le plateau sur le sol avant de grimper le rejoindre.

« -Bonjour, murmura Carlisle en l'embrassant tendrement, je suis navré que tu te sois réveillé pendant mon absence, moi qui voulait te réveiller en t'emportant le petit-déjeuner au lit.

-Merci, c'est gentil, souffla Edward avant de déposer un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

Carlisle s'éloigna de lui le temps de récupérer le plateau qu'il avait préparé. Edward sourit en voyant le verre de jus d'orange et le bol de fruits frais, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la corbeille de viennoiseries.

-Je me suis dit que prendre un petit-déjeuner plus consistant ne serait pas mal, avoua le vampire. Essaie au moins d'en manger un.

Edward tendit sa main vers un pain au chocolat. Il hésita un instant à mordre dedans, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le manger. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'arrivait qu'à manger des choses légères et peu consistantes au grand désespoir de Léa dont les petits plats finissaient toujours à la poubelle. Il sentit Carlisle bouger, le médecin avait retiré ses chaussures ainsi que sa chemise, il vint s'asseoir derrière lui appuyant son torse de marbre contre son dos, ses mains l'enlacèrent venant se perdre sur sa taille. Le vampire posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et ne bougea plus, seules ses mains qui traçaient de petits cercles sur sa peau l'empêchaient de ressembler à une statue. Edward mordit dans le pain au chocolat. Il le mâcha difficilement et l'avala. Le goût du chocolat dans sa bouche ainsi que les différents arômes réveillèrent quelque chose en lui, il avait faim, il avait faim depuis un long moment. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il finit le pain au chocolat avant d'attraper un croissant.

-C'est bien, chuchota Carlisle à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci, continue…

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit si toi tu continues, répliqua Edward alors que les mains du vampire caressaient son torse pendant que sa bouche embrasait son cou.

-Désolé, je promets de rester sage. »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant qu'Edward ne tourne légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser le médecin. Edward termina ensuite son petit-déjeuner dans les bras du médecin qui se fit un plaisir de lui donner la becquée. Une fois le repas terminé, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitaient de l'instant présent agrémenté de quelques baisers et caresses.

La matinée était bien avancée quand Carlisle le laissa sortir à regret du lit pour qu'il aille prendre une douche. Une fois habillé, Edward revint dans la chambre et remarqua l'absence du vampire. Il sortit de la pièce et hésita avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, toujours personne. Il gagna l'étage en se rappelant que le bureau du médecin s'y trouvait. Il allait frapper à la porte, mais Carlisle l'avait déjà invité à entrer. La pièce était comme toutes celles de la maison grande, lumineuse et accueillante, seul le bureau en chêne massif du médecin était impressionnant. Dans un coin, un canapé en cuir noir faisait face à une cheminée sur laquelle trônait une immense croix en bois. Edward la fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers Carlisle.

« -Ce n'est pas un peu ironique d'avoir ça dans ton bureau ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la croix.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, convint Carlisle, c'est mon père qui l'a sculpté.

-Ton père ?!

-Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai si tu veux, mais plus tard, dit le vampire en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, viens près de moi.

Edward obtempéra et prit place, il remarqua l'air anxieux du médecin qui tenait entre ses mains un colis.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je… Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais je ne peux pas t'en priver plus longtemps.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Un de mes amis a récupéré certaines de tes affaires personnelles, répondit Carlisle, je ne sais si …

-Je peux les avoir ? Coupa Edward. »

Le vampire lui tendit le carton. Edward le prit doucement entre ses mains tout en retenant un sanglot, tout ce qui avait été sa vie se tenait là devant lui dans ce si petit colis. Il reconnut son appareil photo numérique qu'il mit de côté, une chaîne en or avec sa médaille de baptême, il n'avait plus voulu la porter car il n'était plus un enfant, sa mère avait alors décrété qu'elle irait parfaitement bien autour de son cou, elle disait qu'ainsi son bébé serait toujours auprès d'elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue en repensant à son sourire éblouissant, à sa douceur… Il passa rapidement la chaîne autour de son cou tout en jurant de ne jamais la quitter, elle serait le symbole de l'amour que lui portaient ses parents et ainsi ils seraient toujours à ses côtés. Il reporta son intérêt sur le carton et en sortit deux pulls, une petite boîte rouge attira son attention. Il n'avait pas souvenir de posséder cet objet. Il l'ouvrit et retint un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant la chevalière de son père. Jamais son père ne l'avait quitté et il était certain que lors de sa mort il la portait. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la lui retirer et, tout comme la médaille, l'avait fait nettoyer avant de la lui envoyer. Edward observa longuement l'objet ainsi que le blason qui l'ornait, celui de la famille Masen… Une famille qui n'existait plus…Il n'y avait plus que lui, ses grands-parents étaient morts depuis longtemps et ses parents n'avaient ni frère, ni sœur. Il était donc seul… Il frissonna à cette pensée, une main froide vint se poser sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Il releva la tête et se perdit dans le regard emplit de tendresse de Carlisle. Edward se pencha pour poser son front contre celui du vampire.

« -Je suis désolé, affirma le médecin, si je pouvais te soulager de ta peine, je le ferai, j'aimerais effacer cette souffrance que je lis dans tes yeux.

Carlisle se tut et lentement approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Dans ce baiser, le vampire essaya de lui transmettre tout son amour, il avait un goût salé, le goût de ses larmes qui avaient glissé sur sa peau.

-Ca va aller, assura Edward en inspirant un grand coup pour se calmer, c'est juste encore dur…

-Je comprends, souffla Carlisle en reprenant place sur le canapé près de lui.

-Carlisle, où … Où sont leurs corps ?

-Tu dois savoir que les Volturi font tout pour préserver notre secret, personne ne devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé à l'hôtel.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

-Ils ont mit le feu à l'hôtel… Pour la police, pour tout le monde, les occupants de l'hôtel ont péri dans un incendie dû à une fuite de gaz.

-Oh… Mais, attends, tu as dit tous les occupants ? Suis-je…

-Aux yeux du monde, tu es mort avec tes parents, avoua Carlisle gêné, tu connais notre existence, les Volturi ne pouvaient pas te laisser raconter ce que tu avais vu.

-Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tout simplement tué ? Cela aurait été plus simple pour eux.

-…

-Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Non, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt et surtout que je sois prêt à l'entendre, car c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Oui, admit le vampire.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci.

-Carlisle, chuchota Edward en prenant la main du médecin, j'aimerais que tu la portes.

Il ouvrit la main du vampire et glissa à son majeur la chevalière de son père.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, protesta le médecin, c'est toi qui doit la porter.

-Non, garde-la, mon père aurait voulu que je te la donne. Et puis quelque part cette une manière de te montrer ma reconnaissance et mon … mon amour…

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle reprit possession de ses lèvres. Edward s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules du vampire alors que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Le médecin déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou avant de lui demander s'il pouvait le laisser seul, Edward acquiesça sachant que le vampire devait travailler. Le jeune homme redescendit au salon et après avoir tourné un instant en rond, il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma l'écran géant. Il zappa un instant, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à regarder. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Son bras était coincé sous le coussin où reposait sa tête, peu à peu, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il s'endormit.

*************

Carlisle était censé travailler, mais depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller son protégé. Il l'avait entendu allumer la télévision, maintenant, il distinguait son souffle régulier, Edward s'était endormi. Il repensa à leur conversation, au chagrin qu'elle avait causé à son ange… Il aurait tellement aimé lui épargner toute cette souffrance… Son regard se posa sur la bague qui ornait maintenant son majeur. Il caressa tendrement le blason des Masen et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il ressemblait étrangement à celui des Cullen. Les questions d'Edward lui revinrent en mémoire, étrangement, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme se doutait du sort qui allait lui être réservé… C'était impossible, mais pourtant Edward avait déjà fait preuve d'une intuition étonnante depuis qui le côtoyait, peut-être que c'était son don ? Il devinait aisément les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient, leurs sentiments, comme s'il lisait en eux…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un arriver, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de Bella. La jeune fille monta dans les escaliers, il pouvait sentir sa nervosité rien qu'au rythme de son cœur. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

« -Entre, l'invita le vampire.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, le salua la jeune fille d'un air hésitant. Je suis venue pour te présenter mes excuses pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. Je pensais bien faire, je suis désolée.

-Assieds-toi.

La jeune fille obéit, elle s'assit face à lui. Elle se tenait bien droite dans le fauteuil, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

-Bella, soupira Carlisle qui n'aimait pas la voir si malheureuse, parfois, tu oublies ce que je suis et c'est là qu'est le danger. Je suis un vampire et ton comportement hier soir a réveillé le monstre qui était en moi. J'aurais pu vous tuer Jacob et toi pour avoir posé la main sur Edward. Tu t'en es rendue compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, quand tu es venu le chercher sur la piste de danse, la façon dont tu m'as regardé m'a fait peur.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, admit le vampire, j'ai tout fait pour maîtriser ma colère, mais… Bella, tu souhaitais me rendre jaloux et tu as réussi, mais tu m'as aussi mis dans une telle fureur…

-Je suis navrée, balbutia la jeune fille en réprimant un sanglot.

-Plusieurs personnes auraient pu être blessées, y compris Edward… Que tu te joues de moi, soit… Mais que tu ignores les sentiments d'Edward, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Il a vécu des choses très dures…

-Je sais, coupa Bella, mais justement je pensais que si vous admettiez enfin les sentiments que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre, cela l'aiderait à avancer, lui donnerait une raison…

-Bella, souffla Carlisle en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, as-tu bien observé Edward avant de concocter ton plan ? As-tu essayé d'identifier la raison de son mal être ?

-La perte de ses parents l'affecte beaucoup.

-Je t'ai connu plus fine observatrice… Edward a vu ses parents, ses amis mourir sans pouvoir les sauver. Ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances et je pense qu'Edward a lui aussi été maltraité.

Carlisle vit la jeune fille blanchir, un éclair passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle n'étouffe une plainte avec sa main. Le médecin sut qu'elle avait compris et qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose.

-Bella ?

-Je comprends mieux… Je suis vraiment une idiote, une moins que rien ! Jamais il ne voudra me pardonner !

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Hier, pendant qu'on se préparait, je l'ai un peu provoqué pour qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments. Je l'ai ensuite taquiné, il est parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je croyais… Je ne pensais pas qu'il… Enfin, quand il est sorti il était plus pâle que toi, j'aurais du comprendre, j'aurais du l'écouter.

-Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera, murmura le vampire qui s'était levé pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Et toi ?

-C'est déjà oublié Bella, mais promets-moi de ne plus tenter ainsi le diable ?

-Juré… Au fait, est-ce que tout les deux vous avez progressé ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas jeune fille ! Gronda le vampire en se redressant. Bien, il serait temps que tu rentres chez toi avant que ta grand-mère ne débarque ici pour me faire la peau.

-Tu peux au moins me dire si vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Au revoir, Bella.

-Allez, Carlisle s'est tout de même grâce à moi si…

-Ne joue pas avec le feu.

-Carlisle ! S'il te plaît !

-Ne fais pas de bruit en passant par le salon, Edward a besoin de repos.

-Pourquoi la nuit a été longue ?

-Dehors avant que je ne te fasse passer l'envie de te mêler des affaires des autres !

-Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, sourit la jeune fille tout en applaudissant.

-Dehors ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Au revoir, dit Bella en passant la porte.

-Bella ? La rappela Carlisle. Dis à Léa de ne pas venir du week-end, je n'aurais pas besoin d'elle et de toi non plus.

-Yes ! S'écria Bella en entamant une danse de la victoire.

-Edward dort !

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de lui envoyer un baiser et de partir. »

Dès que la porte du bureau fut refermée, Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire. Même si Bella l'exaspérait, il adorait la jeune fille comme si elle était sa fille et il était prêt à lui passer beaucoup de caprices pour la voir heureuse. Le médecin soupira avant de retourner à son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur Internet, il consulta sa boîte mail. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler à l'hôpital pour le moment, il avait accepté de corriger et d'écrire des articles pour des revues médicales. C'était loin d'être aussi passionnant que son travail sur le terrain, mais au moins cela occupait ses longues journées.

Le vampire venait de terminer la relecture de son article et allait commencer la correction de l'exposé d'un de ses confrères, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la présence d'Edward lui manquait. Il débrancha son ordinateur du bloc d'alimentation et en moins d'une seconde, il était assis dans le salon. Ses doigts volaient doucement sur les touches alors qu'il jetait des regards de plus en plus longs au jeune homme endormit en face de lui. Il se demanda combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir résister au désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Sa résistance était mise à l'épreuve à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Edward se réveilla et s'étira lascivement, sa chemise remonta légèrement, laissant entrevoir son ventre plat et la fine ligne de poils qui se perdait sous son pantalon. Carlisle essaya de se calmer, mais Edward posa son regard sur lui.

« -Bien dormi ? Demanda le médecin tout en essayant de réfréner son envie.

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix encore endormie, tu fais quoi ?

-Je corrige un article pour une revue médicale.

-Ca a l'air passionnant, se moqua le jeune homme, ça ne te manque pas trop de ne pas aller travailler à l'hôpital ?

-Si, mais j'apprécie grandement de rester ici à tes côtés.

-Tu sais la médecine était mon deuxième choix pour mon cursus universitaire, confia Edward, j'ai longtemps hésité.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu détrôner la médecine ?

-La musique. Je devais entrer au New England Conservatory.

-C'est impressionnant, un si prestigieux établissement… Serais-tu un génie ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'esclaffa Edward, j'ai toujours aimé la musique et mes parents ont tout fait pour encourager cette passion quand j'étais enfant, avant de se rendre compte que cela représentait bien plus pour moi, je voulais en faire mon métier. Papa n'était pas d'accord, il savait que la médecine m'attirait et mes notes au lycée me permettaient d'accéder facilement à l'université de médecine, mais maman l'a fait changer d'avis en lui rabâchant matin et soir qu'il n'était qu'un crétin s'il ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais un véritable don.

-Tu joues de plusieurs instruments ?

-Oui, mais j'ai toujours préféré le piano. Pouvoir jouer du Mozart, du Chopin ou du Debussy… Le clair de lune de Debussy a toujours été mon morceau favori et je crois que ma passion est née quand j'ai découvert ce morceau…

-Je pense que je dois avoir… Oui, murmura Carlisle en allumant la chaîne stéréo murale et en y insérant un CD. »

La musique résonna dans toute la pièce, les notes claires et cristallines composant le morceau de Debussy envahirent l'espace d'une douce mélodie. Edward s'était assis dans le canapé, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa tête reposait contre le dossier. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'il s'imprégnait de la musique. Carlisle le trouva magnifique ainsi abandonné à la musique, il était tellement désirable. Le vampire se rapprocha sans bruit et s'agenouilla devant son protégé. Les mains du jeune homme reposaient sur ses genoux, il pouvait voir ses doigts bouger frénétiquement au rythme des accords. Carlisle se promit de lui offrir un piano, mais en entendant il était hypnotisé par ses longs doigts fins. Il déglutit difficilement en les imaginant à nouveau sur son corps. Lentement, il se redressa, rapprochant peu à peu son visage de celui du jeune homme qui se figea lorsqu'il le sentit si près de lui. Pourtant, Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Carlisle se pencha, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son protégé qui passa une main derrière son cou pour approfondir leur étreinte. La bouche du vampire se délecta de celle du jeune homme, goûtant, caressant la douceur de ce dernier. Les lèvres du médecin descendirent lentement dans le cou d'Edward pour prendre ensuite rapidement le chemin de son torse. Chaque fois qu'il défaisait un bouton de sa chemise, le vampire embrassait la peau que celui-ci libérait. Quand il eut terminé, il ouvrit les pans de la chemise pour pouvoir profiter plus pleinement de son torse. A chacun de ses gestes, Carlisle guettait la moindre réaction de peur que pourrait manifester Edward, mais il savait que tant qu'il s'occuperait de son buste, le jeune homme ne prendrait pas peur, bien au contraire.

Carlisle sentit les mains d'Edward descendre le long de sa propre chemise avec des gestes un peu nerveux, le jeune homme la lui ôta. Il gémit quand il sentit les mains de son protégé lui rendre les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées. Carlisle emprisonna ses mains, il souhaitait mener la danse, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le torse d'Edward avant de prendre possession de son mamelon déjà dur. Le vampire le lécha, le mordilla tout en arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Edward dont les mains caressaient ses épaules. Carlisle se redressa pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme.

« -Edward, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, si mes yeux sont sombres c'est parce qu'ils expriment mon désir pour toi.

Tout en lui faisant cette confession, la main du vampire descendit le long de son torse en traçant des arabesques de feu.

-Si un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres c'est du au plaisir, tout comme un son rauque sort de ta poitrine si je fais ça…

La main de Carlisle se posa sur l'entrejambe déjà dur du jeune homme qu'il malaxa doucement, une plainte rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward.

-Lorsque j'éprouve un plaisir intense, je ronronne un peu comme un chat.

Les lèvres de Carlisle se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme pour un baiser passionné. Le médecin s'était rapproché et leurs bassins en feu se touchèrent, laissant leurs érections se frôler. Carlisle ne put retenir un ronronnement de plaisir quand Edward laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, poursuivit le médecin à son oreille, nous irons à ton rythme, mais je t'en prie, Edward, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je veux chasser les mauvais souvenirs… Je veux te voir te tordre de plaisir, je veux entendre tes cris de jouissance, je veux que tu cries mon nom… Acceptes-tu ?

Carlisle sentit le jeune homme se raidir un peu entre ses bras, il savait le dilemme qui l'habitait, la peur contre le désir. Le vampire s'appliqua à embrasser le cou de son protégé alors que d'un roulement des hanches il rapprocha une nouvelle fois leurs bassins.

-Edward ? Acceptes-tu ? Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Oui, finit par murmurer le jeune homme.

Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, le médecin s'empara de ses lèvres comme pour sceller leur accord. Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut du corps du jeune homme qui était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa langue traça le contour de ses muscles avant de s'arrêter à son nombril qu'elle titilla un instant. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de plaisir du corps d'Edward qui se cambrait vers lui à chaque contact. Ses lèvres suivirent ensuite la ligne de poils qui l'avait tant attiré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la suivit et ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à trouver le jean d'Edward. Il posa sa main sur le bouton. A ce geste, le corps d'Edward se figea, il sentit la peur réapparaitre. Alors, le médecin remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement puis avec fougue, sa main caressa le sexe de son protégé à travers le tissu rugueux de son jean.

-N'ai pas peur, mon ange, susurra Carlisle à son oreille, je veux juste te voir nu. Laisse-moi me repaître de ta beauté.

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa main avait déjà défait le bouton et baissé la fermeture éclair du jean, il avait été tellement rapide qu'Edward ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son boxer.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna le vampire.

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et rassurant alors que d'un geste prompt il lui ôta son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Soudain, Edward se rendit compte que ses vêtements avaient tous disparu, le médecin vit ses joues se colorer d'un beau rouge alors que ses mains venaient dissimuler son sexe tendu à sa vue.

-Ne te cache pas, lui demanda Carlisle, tu es tellement magnifique.

Le vampire posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, lentement, il les écarta révélant ainsi à ses yeux sa virilité bien dressée. Il sentit la gêne d'Edward.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Tu es magnifique, les Dieux eux-mêmes jalouseraient ton corps si parfait, confia le médecin en embrassant religieusement ses lèvres. Regarde-moi, Edward, ne quitte pas mon regard, mon ange.

Sur ces derniers conseils, Carlisle laissa sa main glisser le long du torse du jeune homme, elle caressa la fine ligne de poils avant de continuer sa route bien plus bas… Le vampire se concentra sur le visage de son protégé cherchant la moindre trace de peur lorsque sa main se renferma autour de son sexe. L'ombre qui brûlait dans les yeux émeraude s'accentua, le désir l'envahissait. Carlisle bougea légèrement sa main dans un rythme lent de vas et viens. Il sentit son propre désir s'enflammer quand Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, un râle de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le vampire accentua sa caresse sur son membre alors que son autre main venait caresser ses boules. Le jeune homme poussa un cri rauque lorsqu'il accentua ses mouvements. Le médecin se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement pendant que son pouce cajolait le bout de son sexe.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle en séparant leurs lèvres, Edward, mon ange, laisse-moi te goûter.

Edward trembla entre ses bras, le vampire en fut ravi car ce n'était pas de la peur, il tremblait de désir. Carlisle laissa sa bouche descendre lentement sur son torse, laissant le temps à son ange de s'habituer à son contact. Il l'entendit haleter quand sa langue caressa la longueur de son sexe avant de s'enrouler autour. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre lui. Carlisle le prit alors en bouche, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Le vampire lécha, mordilla langoureusement le membre tendu avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Il débuta alors des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide tout en l'aspirant et en le suçant. Il sentait les mouvements quelques peu réfrénés d'Edward, le médecin posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements qui devinrent de plus en plus violents. Le corps de son ange n'était plus que soupirs et luxure, il était magnifique et Carlisle accentua encore ses caresses, une de ses mains quitta la hanche d'Edward pour venir caresser la base de son sexe alors qu'il en suçait l'extrémité. Le jeune homme grogna et Carlisle goûta avec délice la première goûte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut du torse d'Edward venant torturer ses mamelons avant d'aller malaxer fermement ses fesses. Le vampire sentait que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à venir, il agrippa plus fermement les fesses d'Edward enfonçant encore plus loin son sexe dans sa bouche, il fut content à cet instant de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer.

-Carlisle…, souffla Edward d'une voix rauque entre deux gémissements, Carlisle… je … je vais…

-Viens pour moi, mon amour, laisse-moi déguster ta saveur.

Le vampire remarqua à cet instant les mains crispées du jeune homme sur le cuir du canapé. Rapidement, il les prit et les déposa derrière son cou. Les doigts de son protégé s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, le tirant légèrement en arrière, mais Carlisle refusa de lui obéir, il ne voulait pas se retirer. Un spasme violent secoua le corps d'Edward, le vampire le sentit se tendre dans sa bouche, les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Edward cria son nom avant de se libérer. Carlisle avala toute sa semence, il était aussi délicieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sa langue caressa, essuya son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne une respiration normale. Quand ce fut le cas, le vampire se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras et tout deux s'allongèrent face à face sur le canapé.

-Merci, chuchota Edward les yeux brillants, les joues encore rosies par le plaisir.

-Je t'en prie, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et puis tu as un goût merveilleux.

Le rouge sur les joues d'Edward s'accentua encore et Carlisle sourit devant cette démonstration d'innocence. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Le vampire se raidit quand la jambe d'Edward entra en contact avec sa virilité bien éveillée. Aussitôt, son protégé se recula. Lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur son problème.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, tu n'as pas…

-Chut ! Coupa Carlisle. Je vais aller prendre une douche, je reviens vite…

Alors qu'il allait se lever, le vampire se figea en sentant une main timide et hésitante se poser sur son membre. Il ne put retenir un grognement. Les doigts d'Edward se posèrent sur sa ceinture qu'il défit, puis sur le bouton qui subit le même sort et enfin la fermeture éclair qu'il abaissa. Le médecin ne croyait pas possible que son sexe puisse se durcir encore, mais ce fut le cas quand il sentit les doigts de son ange se poser sur son boxer. Le vampire retira rapidement son pantalon pour faciliter la tâche à Edward. La main de ce dernier revint caresser son membre dont le désir était toujours comprimé par son sous-vêtement. Aveuglé par son désir et impatient de le satisfaire, il prit la main du jeune homme pour la guider à l'intérieur de son boxer. La main hésitante du jeune homme se figea un instant devant son geste avant d'effleurer maladroitement son sexe. Comme si on l'avait brûlé au fer blanc, Carlisle sauta hors du canapé. Que venait-il de faire ? Comment avait-il osé bousculer de la sorte Edward ? Il releva la tête, honteux, et croisa le regard apeuré de son protégé.

-Pardonne-moi, demanda Carlisle, j'ai cru que je pouvais maîtriser mon désir pour toi… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te brusquer…. Je … Je … »

Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, Carlisle s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre puis se précipita vers la salle de bain, après avoir ôté son boxer, il entra sous l'eau glaciale. En cet instant, Carlisle Cullen ne s'était jamais autant haït, autant détesté. Il était réellement un monstre pour se comporter ainsi avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la seule qui avait compté depuis trois siècles… Son membre douloureux, toujours en érection, lui rappela sa faiblesse et sa honte. S'il avait pu pleurer des larmes se seraient mêlées à l'eau de la douche. Tout à coup, Carlisle sursauta en sentant deux bras chaud se refermer autour de sa taille, une tête se posa sur son dos alors qu'un parfum enivrant emplissait la cabine de douche…

********************

Voilà… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Passez une bonne soirée et à mercredi ou jeudi pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions -partie 1-**

_Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, Carlisle s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre puis se précipita vers la salle de bain, après avoir ôté son boxer, il entra sous l'eau glaciale. En cet instant, Carlisle Cullen ne s'était jamais autant haït, autant détesté. Il était réellement un monstre pour se comporter ainsi avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la seule qui avait compté depuis trois siècles… Son membre douloureux, toujours en érection, lui rappela sa faiblesse et sa honte. S'il avait pu pleurer des larmes se seraient mêlées à l'eau de la douche. Tout à coup, Carlisle sursauta en sentant deux bras chaud se refermer autour de sa taille, une tête se posa sur son dos alors qu'un parfum enivrant emplissait la cabine de douche…_

Carlisle frémit en sentant les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur son épaule. Lentement, l'une des mains qui enserrait sa taille glissa le long de ses hanches. Le vampire bloqua sa respiration, tout son être était tendu dans l'attente de cette caresse si ardemment désirée. La main du jeune homme effleura d'abord le sommet de son sexe, le médecin mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en retenant un grognement. Il savait qu'Edward était en de franchir un cap et il voulait tout faire pour lui faciliter la tâche et surtout ne pas l'effrayer. Son protégé resserra son étreinte autour de son membre dressé avant de commencer un léger va et vient qui lui arracha une plainte de plaisir. Carlisle bascula sa tête en arrière et elle vint reposer contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui en profita pour parsemer son cou de baisers. Malgré les sensations étourdissantes que lui procuraient les caresses de son ange, le vampire sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puisant dans une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il emprisonna la main d'Edward dans la sienne avant de pivoter pour faire face au jeune homme. Carlisle se maudit dès qu'il vit les lèvres bleuies et les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps du jeune homme. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, échangeant sa place avec Edward pour qu'il soit sous le jet de la douche. Lentement, la peau de son protégé reprit une belle teinte rosée.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, répéta Carlisle, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez attentif à tes besoins, j'oublie tout quand je suis avec toi.

-Disons que nous sommes tous deux désolés ? Proposa le jeune homme.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le médecin.

-Moi, ça va, mais toi, tu sembles toujours avoir un problème, souffla Edward en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Carlisle répondit fougueusement à son baiser, alors que leurs langues se disputaient, le vampire passa une main entre leurs deux corps pour s'emparer du sexe au repos de son compagnon qu'il caressa. Bien vite, la hampe du jeune homme se dressa entre ses doigts.

-Je ne suis plus le seul à avoir un problème, murmura le vampire d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le médecin caressa tendrement le dos de son protégé alors que ce dernier embrassait son torse, ses lèvres torturaient délicieusement l'un de ses mamelons durcis. De violents frissons de plaisir traversaient le corps du médecin, il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir. Les mains d'Edward qui étaient jusque-là sagement posées sur ses hanches, glissèrent vers son sexe. Carlisle gémit tout en embrassant sauvagement le jeune homme qu'il plaqua un peu brutalement contre le carrelage froid de la douche.

-Ca va ? S'enquit aussitôt le médecin.

-Oui, grogna Edward en poursuivant leur baiser.

-Edward, susurra le vampire à son oreille, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Je te promets de ne pas te blesser, ni de faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas… Me permets-tu de prendre le contrôle ? De laisser le désir prendre le dessus ? »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Carlisle ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard évaluant la moindre trace d'inquiétude. Malgré une légère crainte qui brillait dans son regard, Edward acquiesça. Le médecin se pencha doucement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une tendresse sans égale. Ses mains qui caressaient le corps de son ange étaient les seules à démontrer l'impatience de son désir. Son baiser devint plus violent, meurtrissant les lèvres d'Edward qui pourtant laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains du vampire se posèrent sur les fesses d'Edward qu'il caressa avant de les serrer violemment plaquant ainsi leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, leurs virilités éveillées se touchèrent, se frottèrent envoyant des décharges de plaisirs dans leurs corps arrachant des râles de plaisir aux deux hommes. Carlisle passa une jambe entre celles de son protégé pour permettre à leurs corps de se rapprocher encore. Leurs mouvements de bassin étaient de plus en plus rapides, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeaient. Le vampire frémit en voyant le visage d'Edward rougit sous le coup du désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux dont le vert était voilé par le désir. Il ravit ses lèvres alors que sa main se glissait entre leurs deux corps pour empoigner leurs sexes qu'il caressa langoureusement, son autre main se perdant sur les fesses d'Edward. Le jeune homme se détacha de ses lèvres, il inspira difficilement alors que son corps étaient secoués par des spasmes. Ses mains vinrent agripper les épaules de Carlisle, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Edward vint entre ses doigts tout en le mordant violemment à l'épaule, le vampire sentit ses sens s'enflammer à ce geste et à son tour il se libéra en criant le nom de son ange.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne bougent, Edward essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière alors que Carlisle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas été préparé à ressentir autant de plaisir, il réalisait que lui l'être maudit venait de toucher le paradis et ce grâce à l'ange blottit contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement les cheveux d'Edward. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son protégé avait du mal à tenir debout. Il se baissa pour passer un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos avant de le soulever. Une fois sortis de la douche, il l'assit sur le rebord d'un meuble et entreprit de le sécher. Dès qu'ils furent secs, il le porta dans sa chambre et s'allongea avec lui sur le grand lit. Edward ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottit dans ses bras.

***************

Carlisle s'était absenté de la chambre quelques minutes, le temps d'aller récupérer son ordinateur portable au salon ainsi qu'un plateau repas pour Edward. Le médecin s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de ce dernier. Il s'était à peine installé que le jeune homme se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le vampire sourit tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne put retenir un soupir de joie, il était heureux, tout lui semblait parfait, mais il savait que tout ceci n'allait pas durer. Bientôt, il allait devoir transformer Edward, il allait le perdre… Il devait trouver une solution, Aro avait dit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis quant à la transformation, il était aussi peu probable qu'il laisse Edward vivre ailleurs qu'à Volterra du moins au début, soit un ou deux siècles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution s'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés, Carlisle devait le suivre à Volterra. Mais s'il vivait à la cité, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus pratiquer la médecine… Serait-il prêt à abandonner ce qui avait donné un sens à son existence ? Son regard se posa sur le visage paisible du jeune homme, oui, pour lui, il était prêt à tout sacrifier. Le médecin sortit de ses pensées en sentant son protégé bouger contre lui, il s'éveillait.

« -Bien dormi ? Demanda Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, répondit-il en s'étirant ce qui eu pour effet de déplacer le drap qui recouvrait son corps nu.

Carlisle sentit immédiatement son désir se réveiller lorsque la chute du drap révéla le torse bien sculpté, puis le début de ses hanches et enfin… Il retint un léger grognement de frustration lorsqu'Edward rattrapa le bout de tissu pour s'en couvrir. Il leva la tête et sourit en voyant le visage cramoisi du jeune homme.

-Je suis d'avis qu'un être aussi divin que toi ne devrait pas porter de vêtements, murmura Carlisle en prenant une extrémité du drap pour découvrir le corps du jeune homme.

-Si l'on part de ce principe, il me semble que ce boxer est de trop, répliqua Edward en désignant son sous-vêtement.

Le vampire allait répliquer quand un grognement s'échappa du ventre du jeune homme qui piqua un nouveau fard.

-Je crois que j'ai encore sauté un repas, marmonna son protégé en se tournant vers le radioréveil, quoi ? Il est 17 heures, tu aurais du me réveiller !

-Tu dormais tellement bien que je ne souhaitais pas te réveiller, se justifia le médecin, tiens, je t'ai préparé un plateau.

-Merci.

Edward mangea silencieusement pendant que Carlisle finissait son travail. Quand il eut terminé, il éteignit son ordinateur et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Voyant qu'Edward avait terminé, il le débarrassa de son plateau.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

-J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller barboter dans la piscine ? »

Edward acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se changeaient avant d'investir la piscine. Carlisle s'était baigné pendant que le jeune homme lisait tranquillement sur une chaise longue. Le vampire sortit de l'eau et vint s'étendre à côté de son protégé, il le prit dans ses bras, puis, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la baie. C'est alors que le vent tourna et le médecin huma une odeur familière, Démétri rôdait autour de la maison. Intrigué par sa présence si proche de la villa, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Edward en lui disant qu'il revenait rapidement. Il enfila sa chemise avant de s'élancer vers les bois, il ne tarda pas à trouver le vampire, adossé à un arbre, qui observait Edward en train de lire à quelques mètres. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il le vit arriver.

« -Bonjour, Démétri, y-a-t-il un problème pour que tu t'approches autant de la maison ?

-Aucun, répondit le vampire, je voulais juste te parler.

-Et de quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ?

-Tu sembles pressé, se moqua Démétri.

A ces mots, Carlisle grogna, ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents.

-Du calme ! Je ne veux pas t'énerver, mais je comprends ton impatience, la vue d'ici est des plus agréables !

Avant que Démétri n'esquisse le moindre geste, Carlisle s'était jeté sur lui le plaquant durement contre l'arbre qui craqua.

-Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu veux ou je te mets en pièce ! Menaça le médecin.

-Relâche-moi, je ne lui ferai rien à ton protégé, même s'il possède un certain attrait, il n'est pas mon style, beaucoup trop humain… Sinon, sache qu'Aro essaie de te joindre depuis un moment, il s'est inquiété… Rassure-toi, je lui ai dit que tu devais juste être trop occupé pour entendre ton téléphone et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Edward, que le garçon allait plus que bien !

-Tu as joué au voyeur ?! Rugit Carlisle.

-Non, je me suis juste approché pour savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à Aro et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu apprécies tellement les baies vitrées…

-La ferme, Démétri !

-Je vais te laisser, je trouve que pour un pacifiste tu montres facilement les crocs, s'esclaffa le vampire, n'oublie pas d'appeler Aro !

Sur ces mots, le vampire s'éloigna dans les bois. Carlisle soupira avant de rejoindre la villa et plus précisément son bureau pour prendre le portable qu'Aro lui avait donné. Il ouvrit le clapet et grimaça en voyant le nombre d'appels en absence. Aro n'avait pas laissé de messages. Le vampire composa le numéro de son ami tout en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée pour surveiller Edward.

-Bonjour, Aro.

-Carlisle, mon ami, tu sais que je commençais à m'inquiéter ? Gronda le Volturi.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons, je suis navré de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Démétri m'a fait un rapport…

A ces mots, Carlisle grogna alors que son ami éclatait de rire.

-J'imagine qu'il n'est plus question que je trouve un autre protecteur pour Edward ?

-Non, grogna le vampire.

-Carlisle, ne te fâche pas, je suis heureux pour toi et pour lui. Tout va pour le mieux.

-Aro, murmura le médecin après un temps de silence, Aro, je t'en prie, laisse-le vivre.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, rappela le Volturi d'une voix sèche, tu dois le transformer !

-Aro, implora Carlisle, je t'en supplie … Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous passer de son don, votre garde est déjà tellement puissante.

-Carlisle, je ne comprends pas ton attitude, si Edward devient l'un des nôtres, il sera à tes côtés pour l'éternité, ne le souhaites-tu pas ?

-Si, soupira le médecin, mais … C'est tellement égoïste de ma part…

-Et lui qu'en pense-t-il ?

-…

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le courage, confia-t-il.

-Il va falloir, n'oublie pas que je viens le chercher dans peu de temps.

-Crois-tu que ce sera prudent ? Ce sera un nouveau-né, il ne sera pas contrôlable, le faire voyager dans cet état serait de la folie.

-A toi de te débrouiller pour qu'il en soit capable.

-Tu attends de moi que je le transforme bientôt, réalisa Carlisle qui serra les poings.

-Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur, confessa Aro.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, occupe-toi d'Edward, je me charge du reste.

-Aro !

-Au revoir Carlisle, coupa le Volturi en raccrochant. »

Le vampire jeta rageusement le téléphone sur son bureau. Aro le mettait au pied du mur. Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait, son ami avait paru tendu et inquiet. Un nom résonna dans son esprit : James. Peut-être que ce dernier avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance des Volturi ? Peut-être traquait-il toujours Edward ? Si c'était le cas, il savait que Démétri et lui ne seraient pas un rempart suffisant pour protéger Edward, surtout si James était accompagné de son clan. La seule solution de mettre son ange hors de danger était d'en faire un ange déchu. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il décida de le rejoindre en se rendant compte qu'il était parti depuis un bon moment. En quelques secondes, il fut auprès du jeune homme qui referma son libre en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Edward se blottit dans ses bras et ensemble ils profitèrent de l'instant présent. Le jeune homme devait sentir sa tension, car il se dégagea de son étreinte pour le prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle posa sa tête sur le torse dénudé de son protégé et ferma les yeux pendant que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Le vampire se laissa bercer par le doux battement du cœur du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude et parfumée caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il se concentra sur la présence apaisante du jeune homme et essaya de chasser ses craintes et les paroles d'Aro.

Lorsque Carlisle rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se redressa et croisa le regard assoupi d'Edward, il se redressa pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres.

« -Ca va mieux ? Demanda son protégé.

-Oui, répondit le médecin, merci.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, admit son protégé en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, et je ne veux pas manquer ce spectacle.

-Viens, ça me donne une idée…

Carlisle se leva et attrapa la main d'Edward pour l'entraîner vers un recoin du jardin.

-Je me suis dit qu'il serait agréable de contempler le coucher de soleil d'ici, proposa le vampire en mettant en marche le jacuzzi.

Edward sourit alors que le médecin s'approchait de lui pour lui ôter sa chemise qui glissa sur le sol. Il posa ses doigts sur l'élastique de son short de bain avant de les retirer.

-Je te l'enlèverai plus tard, murmura-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire mutin, installe-toi dans le bain à remous. Je reviens dans un instant.

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer et prendre place dans le jacuzzi. Le vampire ne s'absenta que quelques secondes, juste le temps d'aller chercher quelques bougies et une coupe de fruits. Carlisle enleva ses vêtements et rejoignit le jeune homme dans le bain à remous, il se glissa dans son dos pour pouvoir le garder blottit contre son torse. Ils observèrent le soleil se coucher sur l'océan, une brise légère caressait leurs visages et leurs torses dénudés. Carlisle attrapa une grappe de raisin et s'appliqua à en faire avaler quelques grains au jeune homme.

-Edward, murmura-t-il soudain.

-Oui ?

-L'autre jour tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques le sens de tes paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Quand nous sommes rentrés de la fête, juste après que tu ne m'ais avoué tes sentiments, tu as dit que tu avais l'impression que le temps t'était compté, que bientôt tu ne serais plus là… Que voulais-tu dire ?

-Ce que tu essaies de me dire depuis quelques jours sans y parvenir, confessa le jeune homme dans un chuchotis.

Carlisle le dévisagea surpris, il put lire l'anxiété sur le visage d'Edward de toute évidence son ange appréhendait sa réaction. Le médecin fit son possible pour garder un visage neutre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le vampire dont la voix trahissait la tension.

-S'ils ne m'ont pas tué, c'est parce qu'ils veulent que je devienne comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Edward, je…

-Laisse-moi parler, au début, j'ai voulu mourir, je ne souhaitais pas devenir un monstre, tuer des innocents…

Carlisle se raidit, le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Mais j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai vu la manière dont tu aimes Bella et Léa, tu es médecin, un médecin reconnu et apprécié, tu aides les autres, tu m'as aidé. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que tu étais tout sauf un monstre, même si tu as du mal à l'admettre, tu es un homme exceptionnel Carlisle Cullen, tu es une lumière dans ton monde de ténèbres. Des ténèbres où je te rejoindrais si cela signifie que je resterai auprès de toi, tu seras ma lumière, tu me montreras la voie, enfin, si… si tu veux de moi ?

-Edward, souffla Carlisle en le serrant dans ses bras, s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que je t'évite ça je le ferais, mais…

-Tu ne le peux pas, termina le jeune homme.

-Je ferais tout pour te protéger, je serais toujours là pour toi, promit le vampire.

-Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Edward avec appréhension.

-Je vais devoir te mordre… Pendant que je boirai ton sang, mon venin entrera dans ton corps…La transformation dure environ trois jours, expliqua Carlisle dont la voix se brisa.

-Ca sera douloureux, devina le jeune homme.

-Je te donnerai de la Morphine, j'espère qu'elle réduira un peu tes souffrances, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, que représentent trois jours si je peux ensuite passer l'éternité à tes côtés ? Par contre, je sais que cette situation va à l'encontre de tes principes, je comprendrais si tu souhaites que quelqu'un d'autre me transforme.

-Non ! Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne te touche ! Edward tu dois savoir que quand un vampire se nourrit, l'odeur du sang est tellement forte que plus rien ne compte. Peu de vampires réussissent à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas tuer leur proie.

-Tu es sûr que… Enfin, je… ce n'est pas que je doute de toi, mais cela va faire trois siècles que tu n'as pas bu de sang humain et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'as jamais transformé qui que ce soit avant.

-Exact, mais je sais que j'en suis capable, si cela avait été un autre que toi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu me contrôler…

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu … Tu resteras à mes côtés pendant ces trois jours ?

-Je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle, je te le promets.

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

-Aro va venir te chercher dans un peu plus de deux semaines, tu devras être transformé depuis quelques jours déjà.

-C'est … C'est court comme délai, réalisa Edward.

-On va profiter du temps qui nous est imparti, dis-moi ce dont tu as envie et nous le ferons.

-Carlisle sais-tu ce que les Volturi attendent de moi ?

-Ils aiment s'entourer de gens aux dons rares et tu dois présenter une aptitude qui a attiré leur attention.

-Une aptitude ?

-Oui, c'est une caractéristique humaine qui te différencie déjà des autres, elle s'accentue une fois que tu deviens vampire. Dans ton cas, je me demande si cela n'a pas un rapport avec ta compréhension du monde, tu sembles ressentir les pensées des gens qui t'entourent.

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais plus attentif ou intuitif que les autres… Tu as parlé de leur garde, je vais devoir en faire partie ?

-Oui, sûrement, pour un temps, mais rassure-toi je serais à tes côtés. Par ailleurs, tous les Volturi semblent déjà t'apprécier, je pense donc qu'ils prendront en compte ton avis, tu ne seras pas obligé de faire quelque chose contre ta volonté.

-C'est rassurant… Malgré tout, je… j'ai peur…

-C'est normal, Edward, mais je te jure que je veillerai sur toi, promit le vampire en s'emparant de ses lèvres. »

Lentement, les mains de Carlisle descendirent le long du corps d'Edward. Les parfums des fleurs qui les entouraient, la lueur des bougies et celle des étoiles rendaient ce moment irréel. Le médecin approfondit son baiser, il ne souhaitait plus parler de tout cela avec son ange, il voulait lui faire oublier le sombre avenir qui l'attendait et sa mort prochaine… En un geste rapide, il lui retira son short de bain avant d'ôter le sien. Le vampire échangea sa place avec le jeune homme qui se retrouva assit sur le pourtour du jacuzzi. Carlisle s'agenouilla devant lui pour lécher son sexe dressé, il sentit la main d'Edward se glisser dans ses cheveux qu'il tira doucement en lâchant un soupir de plaisir. Il s'appliqua à amener son ange au bord de la jouissance, sa langue caressait, léchait son membre, ses dents le mordillaient légèrement, sa bouche le suça, l'avala en faisant des vas et viens. Edward haletait, ses mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux, les tirant violemment et il les lui aurait certainement arrachés s'il n'était pas un vampire. Alors qu'il allait accélérer ses caresses pour lui permettre de jouir, le jeune homme le stoppa.

« -Carlisle, murmura Edward entre deux râles, arrête…

-Chut, souffla le vampire en l'ignorant.

-Carlisle ! Gronda le jeune homme d'une voix un peu plus forte. Arrête !

Le vampire releva soudain la tête, inquiet par cette demande. Il croisa le regard de son protégé et n'y lut que du désir, pas la moindre peur.

-Ensemble, chuchota-t-il en l'obligeant à se relever. »

Carlisle sourit à sa demande alors qu'il sortait du bain à remous. Il prit son ange dans ses bras et l'instant d'après il l'allongeait sur son lit. Edward se déroba à son étreinte et repoussa le vampire sur les oreillers, il se laissa faire. Le jeune homme passa une langue gourmande sur son torse avant de s'intéresser à ses mamelons durcis. Alors qu'il en prenait un en bouche sa main vint se poser sur le sexe érigé de Carlisle qu'il caressa doucement. Un grognement qui devint vite un ronronnement s'échappa de sa poitrine, il sentit les lèvres d'Edward s'étirer en un sourire et à ce son le jeune homme redoubla d'ardeur à sa tâche.

Les mains du médecin serraient et empoignaient fermement les draps ou les oreillers qui se déchiraient, il ne maîtrisait plus sa force, pourtant, il avait désespérément envie de toucher ce corps si tentant. Inspirant profondément, il détacha une de ses mains qui se posa d'abord sur l'épaule d'Edward avant de descendre prudemment le long de son échine pour finir par se loger sur sa fesse qu'il caressa langoureusement. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long de son corps en déposant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau de marbre. Carlisle serra son poing qu'il porta à sa bouche, enfonçant ses crocs et retenant un grognement rauque au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Edward dévastait son corps et se rapprochait de son sexe empli de désir. Les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent le bout de son pénis, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne sente la moindre caresse. A nouveau les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur sa peau, mais pas où il souhaitait ardemment les sentir, pourquoi embrassait-il son nombril ? Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme qu'il força à descendre un peu pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de son désir. Carlisle s'étonna de la résistance qu'offrait le corps d'Edward… Le vampire sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur sa peau, aussitôt, il libéra le corps du jeune homme qui se pelotonna de l'autre côté du lit en chien de fusil. Le médecin observa la perle translucide qui glissait le long de sa cuisse, une larme. Il s'approcha doucement de son protégé et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Edward, je n'y arrive pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de le faire, tu dois en avoir envie, mon amour.

-Je t'aime, même si cela fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, je t'aime, mais…

-Chut, Edward, nous avons tout notre temps et en attendant, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, chuchota Carlisle.

Le vampire déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de chasser de ses lèvres les traces de larmes. Sa main caressa le dos d'Edward avant de se poser sur ses fesses, ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin. Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner quand sa langue dessina des arabesques sur ses fesses alors que sa main effleura sa fente.

-Non, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Edward d'une voix affolée.

Carlisle se raidit et sentit la colère gronder en lui, il devait absolument se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer ce que James avait pu faire à son protégé. Non, il devait chasser ces pensées et ne penser qu'à eux.

-Je crois, susurra le vampire en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, que nous avons besoin d'entraînement… Il me semble que ce que nous avons fait sous la douche tout à l'heure n'était pas au point. »

Les joues d'Edward s'empourprèrent pour son plus grand bonheur alors qu'il le tournait pour qu'ils soient face l'un à l'autre. Tout en l'embrassant tendrement sa main s'empara de leurs pénis qu'il commença à caresser. Leurs langues avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter, leurs lèvres se séparaient juste le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'Edward puisse reprendre sa respiration. Le plaisir les envahissait, les consumait. Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement de contentement quand il sentit la main d'Edward se poser sur son érection. Le jeune homme accorda ses caresses à celles qu'il prodiguait à son membre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs corps se contractèrent et que leurs semences se répandirent sur leurs ventres. Pendant qu'Edward reprenait son souffle, Carlisle attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs en papier et s'appliqua à nettoyer les traces de leurs jouissances. Puis, tendrement, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de rabattre le drap sur eux. Il éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et la chambre se retrouva baignée par la douce pâleur de la lune. Peu à peu, le vampire sentit Edward se crisper entre ses bras, ses doigts allèrent caresser sa nuque en un geste apaisant alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. A son grand étonnement, le jeune homme ne se détendit pas. Il l'entendit plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Puis, finalement, la voix tremblante d'Edward résonna dans la chambre alors que le jeune homme resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« -Il faisait beau ce soir-là, mes parents voulaient aller dîner dans un petit restaurant perdu dans les montagnes, mais j'ai refusé de les suivre, je devais rejoindre des amis en boîte et si je les suivais, ma soirée serait tombée à l'eau. Comme j'allais rentrer à l'université, ils voulaient passer le plus de temps possible avec moi… Ils ont donc renoncé à leur petite escapade pour dîner à l'hôtel avec Enzo et moi… On venait juste de terminer notre repas quand … quand ils sont arrivés… j'ai eu peur, j'étais terrifié… J'ai voulu les entraîner dehors mais eux semblaient subjugués, ils ne les quittaient pas des yeux… et c'est là … que j'ai… que j'ai senti… son regard sur moi… que j'ai compris… que j'ai compris que j'allais tout perdre… »

*****************

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A dimanche soir pour la suite !

Bonne soirée !


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent grandement !

**ATTENTION !!!** Ce chapitre est assez dur et violent, je déconseille sa lecture si vous avez moins de 16 ans!

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 8 : Confessions -partie 2-**

_Flash Back : _

Edward venait de quitter le bord de la piscine de l'hôtel. Il regagna d'un pas traînant sa chambre, ses parents, Aaron et Jenny, avaient envie de faire une petite escapade pour aller dîner dans un restaurant pittoresque que l'hôtelier leur avait conseillé, mais lui n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Il avait prétexté une soirée avec des amis, pour décliner l'invitation, mais ses parents avaient décidé, contre toute attente, de renoncer à leurs projets pour passer la soirée avec lui. Edward les adorait, mais depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait été accepté au New England Conservatory et que donc il allait quitter la maison, ils ne cessaient d'être sur son dos ! Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il rêvait d'indépendance, même s'il était certain qu'à un moment leurs petites manies protectrices lui manqueraient, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrait !

Il entra dans l'hôtel et sentit un regard peser sur lui, aussitôt, il regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé sa chemise. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Enzo, le fils des propriétaires, le dévisageait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt et le jeune italien n'avait pas tardé à le harceler de ses avances. Edward avait été, au début, flatté et avait décidé de se laisser séduire, mais le jeune homme s'était montré trop entreprenant à son goût et surtout il l'exposait comme un trophée aux yeux de ses amis ! Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, Enzo lui avait simplement dit de se regarder dans un miroir, qui ne voudrait pas parader avec un tel Apollon à son bras ?

Depuis ce jour, Edward l'évitait. Ses parents avaient bien entendu remarqué son changement d'humeur et ils s'évertuaient donc à lui changer les idées, mais ce soir, Edward aspirait à rester seul dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, ses parents en avaient décidé autrement ! Il montait les premières marches de l'escalier, quand il entendit sa mère proposer à Enzo de se joindre à eux pour le dîner, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en maudissant sa mère de se mêler de ses histoires de cœur.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ses parents étaient merveilleux et compréhensifs. Bien sûr son père avait froncé les sourcils quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, mais tout deux l'avait rapidement soutenu et encouragé. Il ne leur avait jamais présenté qui que ce soit, il n'avait eu que quelques flirts, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne et c'est pour cela que sa mère avait décidé de jouer le rôle d'entremetteuse. Il allait devoir lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Enzo, sinon, elle allait passer la fin de leurs vacances à essayer de les mettre ensemble. Edward soupira en entrant dans la douche. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude avant de gagner sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il allait s'allonger sur son lit quand on frappa à sa porte, il ouvrit et sourit à son père.

« -Je suis désolé, commença ce dernier, mon petit doigt me dit que tu avais prévu une soirée caché sous ta couette.

-C'est pas grave, je suis content de passer du temps avec vous, assura Edward en lui souriant.

Son père était aussi grand que lui et brun, Edward avait hérité de ses yeux, mais contrairement à lui, son père avait une carrure plus carrée, plus impressionnante. Aaron passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils déjà ébouriffés dont la couleur rappelait ceux de sa mère.

-J'aime pas beaucoup cet Enzo et j'ai l'impression que toi non plus, je me trompe ?

-Il m'a montré son véritable visage, admit Edward, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? S'enquit Aaron.

-Non, c'est juste que seul mon physique l'intéressait et qu'il aimait _me montrer_ à ses amis…

-Quel idiot ! … Mais je peux le comprendre…

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre ? ! S'énerva Edward. Maman remplie parfaitement ce rôle !

-Edward, as-tu pris le temps de te regarder dans un miroir ?

-Tous les jours.

-Je veux dire te regarder vraiment, c'est dingue que tu ne remarques pas que les gens se retournent sur ton passage. Tu ne laisses personne indifférent, mon fils, homme ou femme, tous te trouvent magnifique.

-Maman t'a payé combien pour ce petit discours ?

-Ne soit pas cynique, j'ai bien le droit de m'extasier devant la merveille que j'ai mis au monde ! Tu es la perfection fait homme, se rengorgea son père.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Et j'imagine que je tiens tout ça de toi ?

-Bien sûr, mais ne le dit pas à ta mère, elle est persuadée que c'est grâce à elle, plaisanta son père.

-Je vais te balancer dès que possible, s'amusa Edward devant le regard apeuré d'Aaron.

-Alors, j'affronterais mon destin sans trembler ! Déclara-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Allez, viens, allons la retrouver avant qu'elle ne vienne nous chercher !

-Merci, papa, murmura Edward en l'enlaçant.

-Je t'en prie, c'est mon boulot de te remonter le moral en te taquinant, en plus j'adore ! »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux hommes rejoignirent Jenny qui était déjà installée à une petite table en retrait avec Enzo. Aaron lui lança un sourire encourageant alors qu'ils les rejoignaient. Ils s'assirent et aussitôt sa mère monopolisa la conversation, vantant de temps à autre une qualité d'Enzo, proposant une escapade aux deux jeunes hommes, tout en ne remarquant pas les froncements de sourcils de son époux. Finalement, Aaron réussit à la faire taire en parlant de la prochaine installation d'Edward à Londres. A leur retour de vacances, il était prévu que toute la famille Masen passe quelques jours dans la capitale anglaise pour trouver un appartement à Edward et préparer sa rentrée au conservatoire. Jenny se lamenta une nouvelle fois du départ de son unique enfant de la maison familiale. Edward allait lui rappeler qu'ils ne seraient qu'à une heure de voiture, quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Son regard se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants et il ne put retenir un frisson de peur. L'un d'entre eux, un grand blond, posa un regard de prédateur sur lui avant de reporter son attention sur le maître d'hôtel qui semblait à la fois subjugué par sa froide beauté et par la peur. Edward posa une main tremblante sur celle de son père.

« -Allons prendre l'air, papa, demanda le jeune homme.

-Qu'as-tu mon chéri ? S'inquiéta Jenny. Tu es tout pâle.

-Tu trembles, remarqua son père en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, qu'y a-t-il Edward ?

-Tu veux aller t'allonger ? Proposa Enzo.

-Non, je veux sortir, venez, partons ! Implora Edward d'une voix angoissée.

-Hors de question que vous nous quittiez, souffla une voix dans son dos, le dessert va être servi et tu es sur le menu, beau gosse.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé, il savait que cette voix appartenait au blond qu'il avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt. Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna. L'homme lui souriait d'une manière effrayante, ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan, ses traits d'une pâleur mortelle faisaient ressortir ses prunelles injectées de sang.

-De quel droit vous adressez-vous ainsi à mon fils ?! S'énerva Aaron. Je…

-Stop ! Tais-toi ! Souffla Edward à son père d'une voix blanche.

-Tu comprends vite, Edward, remarqua l'homme en se rapprochant, tu viens de sauver la vie de ton cher papa. Levez-vous !

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste, plusieurs hurlements s'élevèrent dans la salle, ils s'aperçurent alors que toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient condamnées, empêchant toute évasion. Edward vit une femme rousse se jeter sur un homme, il crut qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou et ne comprit pas les cris de terreurs que poussait le pauvre malheureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lâcha le corps de l'homme qui s'écroula sans vie sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers Edward et, tout en essuyant un filet de sang qui s'écoulait au coin de ses lèvres, elle lui sourit. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de se défendre, mais leurs agresseurs paraissaient bien plus forts, plus rapides, pourtant, ils n'étaient que cinq… Avec horreur, il vit un homme noir qui portait des vêtements datant du siècle dernier briser les cervicales d'une femme qui hurlait d'un seul mouvement de main, sans aucun effort apparent. Edward tressaillit en entendant à nouveau la voix de l'homme blond. Il les fit rentrer tous les 4 dans une petite salle du restaurant.

-Nous serons plus tranquille ici, murmura l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Aaron qui s'était placé devant sa famille et Enzo.

-Il y a quelques jours, je flânais dans les rues quand une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, expliqua l'homme, jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi envoûtant, d'aussi enivrant. J'ai suivi ce parfum si désirable et je n'ai pas été surpris qu'il appartienne à un être aussi séduisant que toi, mon cher Edward. Depuis, je t'observe de loin, mais ce soir, j'en ai eu assez de t'attendre. J'ai donc décidé de venir te voir pour que nous nous amusions un peu.

-Laissez mon fils tranquille, ordonna Aaron.

-Il semblerait que papa n'ait pas compris qui commande ici, rugit l'homme en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers eux.

-Si, intervint Edward, il a compris. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup plus intelligent, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton fils ! Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, juste un petit détail à régler avant…

Sans que personne ne le voie se déplacer, l'homme saisit violemment Enzo par le bras et l'enferma dans le placard à balais qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la salle.

-Voilà qui est mieux, nous sommes enfin en famille ! Déclara l'homme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, un regard dément illuminait ses yeux.

-Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Interrogea Aaron.

-De vous ? Rien. De lui, tout. Votre épouse et vous ne serez qu'un moyen de pression.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Jenny d'une voix terrifiée.

-Dis-moi, Edward, qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour sauver tes parents ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix suave.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils ! Rugit Aaron qui se jeta sur l'homme avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

D'un simple geste de la main, le blond l'envoya valser contre le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact, un craquement résonna dans la pièce. Edward et sa mère se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Ca va aller, papa, ne bouge pas, je crois que ton épaule est cassée, l'informa le jeune homme en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Alors, Edward, j'attends ta réponse, qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour sauver tes parents ?

-Je suis prêt à tout pour eux, avoua le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

-Excellente réponse, Edward ! Se réjouit l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Approche !

-N'y va pas, implora sa mère dont le visage était baigné de larmes.

-Reste avec nous, qu'importe ce qu'il nous fera, reste avec nous, lui demanda son père.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Edward d'une voix qu'il voulait confiante avant de se lever.

D'un pas peu sûr, il rejoignit l'homme qui le déshabillait littéralement du regard. Edward pouvait sentir la peur grandir en lui. L'homme se leva et lui tourna lentement autour, observant chaque courbe de son corps. Parfois, sa main s'approchait comme s'il allait le toucher, Edward retenait sa respiration, mais rien ne vint.

-Tu es absolument parfait, sourit l'homme, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. Agenouille-toi !

Edward se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, ses yeux glissèrent vers le sol. Il était terrifié et ne souhaitait pas croiser le regard de l'homme, non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer sa peur.

-Relève la tête, ordonna l'homme tout en lui tirant brutalement les cheveux.

Le visage du blond se rapprocha du sien, Edward pouvait sentir son haleine froide balayer sa peau, ses yeux rouges l'observaient attentivement.

-Alors, Edward, si tu es un gentil garçon, papa et maman vivront, tu as compris ?

-Oui.

-Ne me déçois pas, sinon…

L'homme se redressa et avec horreur Edward le vit défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, lentement, il retira sa ceinture de son pantalon. Il déboutonna son jean et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Le blond abaissa légèrement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, libérant son membre turgescent.

-Allez, Edward, montre-moi à quel point tu aimes tes parents !

L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta, il sentit son dîner remonter et pourtant il fit son possible pour se retenir, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce monstre leur ferait s'il lui vomissait dessus. Edward tenta de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, alors que l'homme approchait son sexe de ses lèvres. Il entendit le cri de souffrance que laissa échapper son père et les pleurs de sa mère, il aurait tout donné pour qu'en cet instant ils soient ailleurs.

-J'attends ! Gronda l'homme en lui tirant les cheveux. Ouvre la bouche !

Edward obéit. Il crut mourir quand il le sentit s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur face à la violence de l'acte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'efforça à respirer par le nez.

-Suce-moi ! Ordonna le blond.

Doucement, Edward commença à bouger, sa langue vint caresser le sexe qui l'étouffait presque. L'homme se retira un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lécha toute la longueur du membre, avant que l'homme ne l'oblige à le reprendre en bouche.

-Caresse-moi !

Edward se recula légèrement, ses lèvres se posèrent à tour de rôle sur les glands de l'homme, ce dernier en profita pour frotter son sexe contre son visage. Puis, il empoigna à nouveau ses cheveux pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Aussitôt, Edward caressa de sa langue le membre palpitant.

-C'est bien, tu es doué, le félicita l'homme, mets tes mains sur mes fesses !

Edward obéit difficilement, ses yeux étaient tellement embués par les larmes qu'il retenait qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Les pleurs et les cris étouffés de ses parents lui étaient insupportables, il imaginait fort bien la honte qu'ils éprouvaient d'avoir un fils tel que lui. Soudain, il sentit deux mains saisir les siennes. Ses mains se retrouvèrent brutalement plaquées sur les fesses du blond qui put ainsi s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. L'homme accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches qu'Edward tentait tant bien que mal de suivre. Il pouvait sentir ce corps froid se crisper contre sa bouche, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Edward tenta de se dégager, mais l'homme le tint fermement.

-Avale tout ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le blond jouit, un jet chaud et amer se répandit dans la bouche d'Edward qui se força à l'avaler. Il ne tentait plus de retenir ses larmes, elles glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Après un dernier soubresaut, l'homme se retira. Ne laissant aucun répit à Edward, il le saisit par les épaules et le força à se mettre debout. De force, il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme qu'il meurtrit. Edward croisa alors son regard sombre, priant en cet instant pour que l'homme mette fin à ses jours.

-Il faut que je mange, réalisa le blond, sinon, je vais te tuer et je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi.

D'un geste, il poussa Edward vers ses parents qui tomba sur le sol à leurs côtés. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, mais il les repoussa et se traîna vers le coin opposé. Le jeune homme ramena ses jambes devant lui dans un instinct de protection et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur, puis, des pas. L'instant d'après, ses parents étaient assis à ses côtés et le serraient dans leurs bras.

-Tout va bien, mon ange, murmura sa mère en essuyant ses joues.

-On va trouver une solution, assura son père, il faut qu'on s'échappe avant qu'il ne revienne.

A ces mots, l'estomac d'Edward se réveilla. Il s'éloigna d'eux en titubant avant de vomir. Sa mère l'avait suivi, comme quand il était petit et qu'il était malade, elle passa une main sur son front tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Edward se redressa et vint se blottir contre elle.

-Mon chéri, promets-moi que tu ne le laisseras pas te faire plus de mal, demanda Jenny, s'il revient, refuse de faire ce qu'il te dit.

-Mais…

-Ta mère a raison, coupa son père, peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, ne le laisse pas te toucher.

A peine son père avait-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer le monstre qui les torturait.

-Comme c'est mignon, se moqua-t-il tout en dévisageant Edward et sa mère.

Dans un geste empli de fureur et de chagrin, Aaron se jeta sur lui armé d'un couteau qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol. L'homme le regarda d'un sourire narquois et avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser un geste, le corps sans vie de son père s'effondra sur le sol.

-Non ! Hurla Jenny. Aaron !

-Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne leur feriez pas de mal ! Cria Edward en se jetant sur lui.

-Edward ! Cria sa mère transie de peur.

D'un bras, le blond l'immobilisa avant de l'obliger à s'agenouiller devant lui, il se pencha et ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille d'Edward.

-Sois sage où je dis à mes hommes de s'amuser avec ta chère petite maman ! Menaça-t-il.

-Pitié, implora Edward, pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal.

-Je préfère ce ton ! Obéis-moi et elle vivra ! Dit-il en se redressant. Debout !

Ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il ne sut comment il réussit à lui obéir. Il n'avait qu'une envie courir vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, la rassurer, mais en agissant ainsi, il était sûr de la condamner à mort.

-Je veux que tu enlèves ta chemise, Edward, enlève-la doucement.

D'une main tremblante, le jeune homme déboutonna sa chemise, tout en essayant d'occulter le regard effrayant du blond. Une fois qu'il l'eut ôté, elle tomba lentement sur le sol.

-Parfait, soupira l'homme, le pantalon, maintenant !

Edward ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Il devait y arriver, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour elle, pour sa mère, elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Il posa une main sur sa ceinture, mais au moment où il allait la défaire, un gémissement étouffé lui parvint. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec effroi le corps de sa mère mou entre les bras du blond, ce dernier releva la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans son cou, du sang ruisselait le long de son menton.

-Qu'est… Qu'est…

-Désolé, Edward, mais ses pleurs m'énervaient et puis tu étais beaucoup trop lent à mon goût ! Dit-il en laissant tomber le corps de Jenny sur le sol.

-Non ! Non ! Hurla le jeune homme.

-Tu aurais du être plus gentil avec moi, plus obéissant, papa et maman seraient toujours là, confia l'homme en affichant un sourire satisfait en voyant la souffrance du jeune homme.

-Maman, murmura Edward en s'agenouillant à côté de son corps sans vie.

Il allait poser sa main sur le visage de sa mère quand l'homme saisit son bras pour le relever et le plaquer brutalement contre lui. Edward pouvait sentir son membre à nouveau dressé contre sa cuisse. Il hurla et se débattit quand le blond posa sa main sur la fermeture de son jean. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de frapper un mur, chaque coup qu'il donnait au blond lui arrachait seulement un sourire narquois.

-C'est ça, Edward, crie, débats-toi ! Tu m'excites encore plus ! »

L'homme plaqua violemment Edward contre un mur tout en déchirant d'une main impatiente son jean. Son corps froid vint se frotter contre le sien, le jeune homme tenta de le repousser, mais il n'y parvint. Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de l'homme, un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain et qui terrorisa le jeune homme. Le blond posa sa main sur son boxer, Edward se figea, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer un cri. Impuissant, il attendit que l'homme le viole, car il avait compris que c'était ce que ce monstre souhaitait depuis le début. Cependant, le blond se recula de quelque pas pour ôter plus facilement son jean, Edward saisit sa chance et se déroba à son étreinte. Il courut vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Il avait à peine fait deux pas que l'homme se tenait face à lui, ses traits étaient déformés par la colère. Il frappa Edward qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, une douleur fulgurante traversa sa tête alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul geste. Lentement, les ténèbres l'étreignirent. Il s'évanouit.

Edward ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Un son sourd et répétitif retentissait dans sa tête accentuant encore la douleur. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela lui paraissait trop dur. Il allait se laisser sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres lorsque des cris et des pleurs lui parvinrent, faisant remonter à son esprit des souvenirs cruels. Tout son corps était atrocement douloureux, pourtant, il devait faire quelque chose les suppliques augmentaient et il avait reconnu la voix d'Enzo. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur.

Edward aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de force pour se lever et porter secours à son ami, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. L'homme blond était en train de violer Enzo qui se tordait de douleur sous ses coups de butoir. Un craquement résonna suivit quelques minutes plus tard par un deuxième, Edward tressaillit en comprenant que l'homme était en train de briser les os de son ami. Les gémissements de douleur d'Enzo étaient de plus en plus inaudibles, pourtant, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il avait su qu'il était éveillé. Edward ne put retenir ses larmes quand il vit la souffrance qui emplissait les prunelles de l'italien. Un spasme parcourut son corps, il cracha du sang et alors que le blond atteignait la jouissance dans un dernier coup de rein, un craquement plus audible que tous les autres retentit. L'homme poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors que la vie quittait les yeux d'Enzo. Edward étouffa un cri de désespoir avec son poing.

« -Tu es enfin réveillé, mon Edward, réalisa l'homme en posant son regard noir sur lui. J'ai du m'amuser avec ton ami en entendant que tu reprennes conscience.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Réussit à articuler le jeune homme.

-Parce que ça m'amuse, parce que tu m'attires, répondit le blond en s'approchant de lui, sais-tu que si je n'avais pas senti ton odeur, vu ton corps, tous ces gens seraient encore en vie ?

-Non, gémit Edward alors que le désespoir l'envahissait.

-Ne m'ennuie pas avec tes jérémiades, l'avertit le blond en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, je préfère mille fois entendre tes suppliques ! »

L'homme plongea vers lui, son corps s'écrasa contre le sien et lui coupa le souffle. Le blond le soulagea quelque peu de son poids, il ne souhaitait apparemment pas le voir mourir d'asphyxie. Edward pria pour que sa mort survienne quand il sentit ses ongles acérés déchirer son boxer. Il hurla de douleur lorsque l'homme introduisit un doigt dans son anus. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et le blond les lécha avant d'introduire un second doigt. Il étouffa la plainte d'Edward d'un baiser violent. Edward avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait, la douleur lancinante et aigüe brûlait ses entrailles. Avec soulagement, il sentit ses doigts se retirer. Pourtant son répit fut bref, l'homme le força à écarter un peu plus les jambes, il sentit son sexe durcit frôler ses fesses. Edward supplia, trembla, mais le blond sembla encore plus excité.

Soudain la porte vola en éclat. Le monstre grogna et fusilla du regard la personne qui venait d'entrer. La seconde qui suivi, le blond fut plaqué au sol par un autre homme à la carrure impressionnante, alors qu'une femme qui avait l'air d'une adolescente s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa une nappe blanche qui traînait sur le sol. Elle l'enveloppa dedans avant de le soulever dans ses bras comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Un sentiment de paix et de fatigue l'envahit alors qu'il croisait le regard d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et légèrement frisés. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de la femme pour la décharger de son fardeau, dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, Edward se sentit encore plus apaisé, la douleur sembla disparaître, il se laissa happer par le sommeil qui gagnait chaque fibre de son corps alors que l'homme lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

_Fin du flash back_

Edward se dégagea de l'étreinte de Carlisle et courut vers la salle de bain. Il eut à peine le temps de se positionner au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes qu'il vomit. Son corps était secoué par des de spasmes plus ou moins violents, ses yeux étaient aveuglés par les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Il sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se contracter, il rendit à nouveau, mais ce n'était plus que de la bile. Edward sursauta en sentant un linge humide se poser sur son front. Il reconnut la voix de Carlisle, mais fut incapable de comprendre ses paroles. Le jeune homme sentit ses bras froids entourer son corps brûlant, il se laissa aller contre le torse du vampire qui nettoya son visage où larmes et sueur se mêlaient. Le médecin commença à le bercer et ses sanglots s'espacèrent, son corps cessa de trembler. Il sentit Carlisle le soulever dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il le recouvrit du drap et s'absenta le temps d'aller chercher une couette dont il le couvrit. Le vampire s'installa près de lui, mais Edward entrouvrit les draps pour qu'il se glisse à ses côtés, il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce silence d'autant qu'il pouvait sentir le corps crispé de Carlisle contre le sien. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la réaction du vampire, il devait se sentir trahit, floué. Après tout, Edward n'était pas l'ange qu'il ne cessait de décrire. Il était sale, il avait condamné ceux qu'il aimait et de nombreux innocents. Le médecin était sûrement en train de réaliser que le monstre ici c'était lui. Edward se libéra à grand peine de son étreinte et tout en ravalant ses larmes quitta le lit.

« -Où vas-tu ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix où l'on percevait de la rage.

-Dans ma chambre, murmura Edward.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je … Je suis désolé… Je… ne voulais pas te mentir… Tu … Tu dois me trouver horrible… me haïr…. Pardonne-moi, balbutia le jeune homme en se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers la porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint cette dernière, Carlisle le prenait dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le lit. Le vampire l'allongea sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard doré dans le sien.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma vie et à mes yeux tu es l'être le plus pur qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre. Je suis en colère, je suis furieux, mais pas contre toi. Je ne cesse de me dire que j'aurais du être à tes côtés pour te protéger, je hais le fait qu'à cet instant James soit toujours vivant et libre. Je me déteste d'être tellement impuissant face à la douleur qui t'habite. Mais je t'interdis de croire que je vais me détourner de toi à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé, tu n'es responsable de rien ! C'est compris ?

-Si… Si j'avais été plus… Il …. Il ne les aurait pas tués…

-Quoi que tu ais fait, James aurait tué tes parents, tu as enduré des choses terribles pour eux, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, mais rien ne les aurait sauvé !

-Ils… Ils doivent me haïr… Je les ai déçus… J'ai fait… J'ai fait… devant eux…

-Tu as fait ça par amour pour eux et ils en étaient bien conscients, je te jure que tu ne les as pas trahi.

-J'aurais… J'aurais voulu mourir avec eux… Pourquoi ai-je été sauvé et pas eux ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'ils veillent sur toi. Je suis certain que c'est grâce à eux que tu as trouvé le courage de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivé des gardes des Volturi, tout comme je pense que ce sont eux qui m'ont mis sur ta route…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Edward, écoute-moi, ais confiance en moi, ordonna doucement le vampire en déposant des baisers sur son front. Respire doucement… Voilà, c'est bien… Ferme les yeux, chuchota le médecin à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux, n'écoute que ma voix, mon ange… Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime et tu es en sécurité ici.

Carlisle sentit le corps du jeune homme se détendre et se blottir d'avantage contre lui. Sa respiration devenait régulière et légère.

-C'est bien, Edward, l'encouragea Carlisle, endors-toi, mon ange, je veille sur toi. »

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme qui dormait blottit dans ses bras. Il releva la tête, son regard se posa sur la tête de lit en fer forgé toute tordue. Pendant qu'Edward s'était confié à lui, une rage sans nom s'était emparé de son être, sa main qui n'enlaçait pas la taille d'Edward avait alors agrippé la tête du lit qu'il avait ravagé en imaginant qu'il s'agissait du vampire blond. Carlisle se promit qu'un jour où l'autre, James paierait pour les horreurs qu'il avait commises et ce malgré la protection de Caïus, même si cela lui coûterait la vie…

******************

Je sais que ce chapitre est assez dur, j'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre, mais je voulais que l'on comprenne ce qu'avait vécu Edward. J'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas de lire la suite…

A mercredi et bonne soirée !


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent grandement !

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 9 : Découvrir l'amour**

Edward se réveilla lentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi. Il avait l'impression que le poids qui comprimait douloureusement sa poitrine s'était allégé, était-ce pour ça qu'il avait enfin pu trouver le repos ? Ou était-ce grâce à la main qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux et son dos ? Il décida de faire semblant de dormir, souhaitant profiter encore du cocon protecteur que formaient les bras de Carlisle autour de son corps. Jamais Edward n'aurait pensé tomber amoureux, surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait suffi qu'il pose son regard sur le médecin pour que son cœur s'emballe. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que c'était ses parents qui l'avaient placé sur sa route ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être confié, il avait imaginé que lorsque le vampire connaîtrait la vérité il le haïrait comme lui se haïssait. Il avait été faible et lâche. Il frémit rien qu'en repensant à ce que le dénommé James lui avait fait subir…

Il sursauta en sentant des lèvres froides se poser sur le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule en y laissant des baisers brûlants. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Carlisle avait du sentir sa tension et il semblait prendre à cœur qu'il se détende. Edward ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face au médecin. Celui-ci l'observait avec attention, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, mais il décela aussi une légère trace d'inquiétude.

« -Bonjour, souffla Edward d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour, répéta Carlisle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Etonnement bien… Ce n'est pas encore la super forme, mais j'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

-J'en suis heureux. Edward, merci de m'avoir parlé, tu m'as prouvé que tu avais confiance en moi et j'en suis très flatté. Je ferais tout pour t'aider à te reconstruire, je serais toujours à tes côtés et ce pour l'éternité.

-L'éternité, répéta le jeune homme d'un ton pensif, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le fait de pouvoir vivre éternellement.

-Cela t'effraie-t-il ?

-Non, pas du moment que nous sommes ensemble. Tu… Tu m'as bien dit que les nouveaux-nés étaient plus forts que les autres ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je … pour rien.

-Penserais-tu à profiter de cette force pour te venger de James ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix sourde.

-Tu ne trouves pas ignoble qu'il ne soit pas puni pour ses crimes ?

-Si, mais tu dois comprendre que Caïus protège James et même si tu sembles être important à ses yeux, il ne tolèrera pas que tu t'en prennes à un de ses protégés. Il ne te tuera pas, mais il te fera souffrir…

-Je suis prêt à supporter toutes les souffrances qui soient si cela me permet de venger la mort de mes parents et celle de tous les innocents qui ont péri cette nuit-là !

-Soit… Je ne pourrais pas toujours être derrière toi pour te surveiller, soupira Carlisle en fermant les yeux. Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne t'apportera pas la paix. Crois-moi, James sera puni un jour ou l'autre.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il savait que Carlisle était pacifiste, mais de là à laisser un être aussi monstrueux que lui massacrer et torturer des innocents ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! La colère gronda en lui et il voulut sortir du lit, mais la main ferme du médecin qui entourait sa taille le retint.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, chuchota le vampire, je te soutiendrai même si je répugne à ce que du sang souille tes mains.

-Merci.

Edward se retourna, il sourit au vampire et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras. La main du médecin vint caresser son dos en un geste lent et rassurant, pourtant, il sentait que Carlisle était préoccupé. Peut-être appréhendait-il la punition que lui ferait subir le Volturi ? Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait souffrir, mais il serait immortel, le vampire lui avait assuré qu'ils ne le tueraient pas et il était prêt à tout braver pour venger les siens. Edward se demanda quelle arme pourrait blesser un être aussi invulnérable qu'un vampire? Peu à peu, une idée se dessina dans son esprit. Il leva la tête, mais ne croisa pas le regard du médecin qui avait fermé les yeux.

-Tu m'aimes au point de te sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Je suis stupide, se morigéna Edward, pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas en colère alors que je me conduis comme un gamin capricieux ?

-Parce que tu as peut-être besoin de le faire pour avancer, parce que je peux comprendre ton sentiment….

-Oui, mais toi, tu arrives à te maîtriser, à passer outre ta colère… J'espère pouvoir être un jour aussi bon que toi.

-Tu me prêtes plus de qualité que j'en ai.

-Il semblerait que je doive rajouter la modestie, se moqua Edward.

-Très drôle, jeune impudent, le gronda Carlisle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Edward passa ses bras derrière le cou du médecin pour plaquer plus facilement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme resta allongé sur le corps du vampire, une main sous son menton appuyée sur le torse de ce dernier, il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je ne toucherai pas à James, promit Edward.

Il vit un sourcil se hausser sur le visage parfait de Carlisle alors qu'il l'interrogeait du regard.

-Comme tu me l'as dit, ils ne me toucheront pas, mais ils me feront souffrir… Je ne veux pas qu'ils te touchent, je ne le supporterai pas. Car c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'en prendront à toi pour m'atteindre ? Et toi, tu es prêt à accepter les conséquences de mon geste, à te sacrifier, pour que je puisse assouvir ma soif de vengeance ?

-Edward, si tu t'en prends à James, je ne pense pas qu'ils me tuent, avoua Carlisle en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps du jeune homme en le sentant frissonner à ses paroles, Aro tient trop à moi, mais…

-Mais ils vont te blesser et ça je ne le tolérerai pas !

-Edward…

-Non, Carlisle, j'ai pris ma décision.

-Edward, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Je serais ton point faible, alors, promets-moi que quoi qu'ils disent ou menacent de faire, tu ne les laisseras pas se servir de moi pour te contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit.

-…

-Edward ?

-Je suis navré, Carlisle, mais c'est une promesse que je ne peux te faire. Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils te touchent.

-Alors, pour ton bien, je ferais peut-être mieux de te laisser, murmura le vampire tout en affichant à la fois un air triste et pensif.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! S'écria Edward. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi ! Comment oses-tu prendre cette décision pour moi ? Carlisle si tu pars parce que tu ne m'aimes plus je peux le comprendre, mais ne me quitte pas pour mon bien, je ne le supporterai pas !

Edward sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il avait du mal à respirer, un poids énorme semblait comprimer sa poitrine. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Carlisle et le fait que le vampire ne le retienne pas accentua son malaise. D'un pas tremblant, il sortit du lit. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main blanche se poser sur son bras. Il redressa la tête, le vampire était déjà debout face à lui.

-Respire, Edward, lui ordonna-t-il doucement, respire, lentement.

-Je… peux … pas… Ne me… Ne me quitte pas…

-Je reste, mon amour, je resterais pour l'éternité à tes côtés.

-Je… ne supporterai pas … de te perdre… tu … tu es…

-Chut, n'essaye pas de parler, demanda le vampire en le forçant à se rasseoir sur le lit pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras, tu es en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Je t'en prie, Edward, essaie de te calmer.

-Je peux… pas… J'ai mal… ça fait … mal…

-Je sais, souffla le médecin en déposant des baisers sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes, mais il faut que tu te calmes. Regarde-moi, ne quitte pas mes yeux… Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant écoute ma voix, ne pense à rien d'autre que ma voix, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward hocha la tête, une telle anxiété avait envahi son être qu'il se sentait incapable de parler.

-Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu blessé et sans défense dans ce grand lit à Volterra. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, je n'aurais de cesse de te le rappeler tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des temps, promit Carlisle. Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te détendes. »

Edward obéit. A peine avait-il fermé ses paupières que Carlisle l'allongea. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du corps du vampire qui frôlait sa peau, son souffle balayait son visage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en une douce caresse. Puis, il frissonna en sentant la langue froide et humide du médecin tracer le contour de ses lèvres. Doucement, sa langue força l'entrée de ses lèvres et vint caresser la sienne. Edward posa ses mains sur les épaules du médecin pour le rapprocher. Lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent, ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit une des jambes de Carlisle se glisser entre les siennes permettant ainsi à leurs bassins de se rapprocher. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il sentit le sexe dur du vampire contre sa cuisse. Le médecin s'en rendit compte et tout en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il fit frotter son érection contre celle du jeune homme qui venait de s'éveiller à ce geste. Edward ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant se poser sur son torse dénudé pour le parsemer de baisers. Sa main blanche descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de son pyjama qu'il écarta légèrement glissant ainsi sa main à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand sa main se referma sur son membre dressé. Carlisle remonta lentement le long de son corps, déposant traçant un sillon de feu sur sa peau avec sa langue avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire. Edward se tendit vers lui pour quémander un baiser, mais le médecin s'était redressé et ne lui prêtait plus attention. Rapidement, le vampire lui murmura des excuses à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser et de sortir du lit. Edward le regarda faire stupéfait et frustré. Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il le vit déjà habillé et prêt à sortir de la chambre. Le jeune homme le rappela, mais le médecin l'ignora. Edward se résigna donc à se lever à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Il ôta son pantalon de pyjama avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et serra les dents lorsque le jet glacé toucha sa peau.

Edward descendit les escaliers menant au salon d'un pas lourd. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Carlisle, s'il n'avait pas été certain de l'amour que lui portait le médecin, il serait en ce moment toujours effondré dans le lit. Il avait fini par imaginer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et maintenant il était un peu inquiet. Il traversa rapidement le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine où il avait entendu du bruit. Carlisle s'affairait derrière les fourneaux pour lui préparer un repas. Quand il le vit arriver, le vampire lui sourit avant de lui tendre une assiette bien remplie. Edward tenta de le faire parler, mais son amant ne semblait pas disposer à se confier. Pourtant, il remarqua le sourire que tentait de réfréner le médecin ainsi que la petite lueur qui brillait dans son regard. Le jeune homme en vain donc à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien de grave sinon Carlisle aurait été plus tendu. La même question revint alors tourmenter son esprit, pourquoi le médecin l'avait-il laissé en plan tout à l'heure ? Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état, il avait pu sentir son membre durcit…

Edward termina son assiette et alla la déposer dans le lave-vaisselle. Il se tourna vers le médecin qui était debout devant le plan de travail, il lui tournait le dos et lisait le journal. Edward hésita. Certes, il était toujours frustré d'avoir été ainsi délaissé, mais arriverait-il à faire le premier pas sans trembler ? Il inspira avant de s'avancer vers le médecin qui était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Edward l'entoura de ses mains qu'il posa sur le plan de travail, collant son torse contre le dos du médecin. Il sentit le vampire se figer un instant avant de reprendre sa lecture. Edward déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de souffler doucement sur sa peau, Carlisle frissonna. Satisfait de son effet, le jeune homme plaqua un peu plus fermement son corps contre celui du médecin, cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que son corps réagirait aussi rapidement à la proximité de celui du vampire. Edward sentit ses joues s'enflammer et, légèrement honteux de sa propre faiblesse, il se recula. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa taille l'invitant à reprendre sa place initiale. Son bassin se retrouva à nouveau collé contre les fesses fermes du vampire qui tourna tranquillement la page de son journal. Le jeune homme n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, Carlisle lui tournait le dos et semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, pourtant, c'était sa main qui l'avait ramené contre lui. Edward reposa sa tête contre le dos du médecin, il glissa une main sous sa chemise et commença à caresser sa peau de marbre. Il retint un soupir de frustration lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle page tourner. Son désir devenait douloureux et il retint un soupir en pensant à la douche froide qui l'attendait. Il cessa de caresser la peau du vampire, résigné, et se recula légèrement. Le désir qui l'habitait le laissa tremblant, il vacilla et se rattrapa aux épaules de Carlisle alors que ses hanches claquaient violemment contre ses fesses, son sexe dur s'insérant parfaitement contre le postérieur du vampire. Edward se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, il allait balbutier des excuses quand un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du médecin. Ce dernier sans se retourner posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme pour le guider dans un nouveau mouvement. Carlisle attrapa ensuite sa main pour la guider vers son entrejambe et Edward sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était aussi dur que lui.

Malgré tout, hormis son gémissement, le médecin paraissait toujours aussi stoïque, cependant, ce dernier bougea légèrement son bassin permettant ainsi à ses fesses de venir se frotter contre le membre d'Edward qui gémit à son tour. Doucement, les deux hommes commencèrent à se déhancher. Seuls de légères plaintes de plaisir s'échappaient de leurs lèvres. Edward brûlait d'envie de le faire se retourner, de le déshabiller, de savourer la douceur de sa peau ainsi que les courbes de son corps, mais le médecin gardait ses mains prisonnières des siennes bien posées à plat sur le plan de travail. Le jeune homme donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres arrachant un grognement de plaisir à son amant qui l'instant d'après se retournait. Edward voulut s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais au lieu de leur douceur, il sentit l'index du vampire se poser sur sa bouche lui intimant ainsi le silence. Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva dans les bras du médecin qui l'emmena en quelques secondes sur le rebord de la piscine. Après quelques mots d'excuses, il l'abandonna au bord de l'eau. Edward l'appela, mais le vampire disparu en direction de la maison

Le jeune homme hésitait entre laisser libre cours à sa colère et gagner la maison en courant pour se jeter sur Carlisle et assouvir leurs désirs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Lentement, il regagna la maison tout en se posant une multitude de questions sur le comportement du vampire. Alors qu'il remontait vers la villa, il stoppa en entendant le moteur d'une voiture. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle quittait la maison. Il arriva sur la terrasse et trouva Carlisle debout devant la grande baie vitrée qui menait au salon. Edward s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le dévisagea intrigué. Le vampire lui sourit avant de venir se placer derrière lui, il posa ses mains froides sur ses yeux et le guida vers l'intérieur.

« -Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda le jeune homme énervé.

-C'est une surprise, souffla le vampire à son oreille avant d'ôter ses mains.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à l'obscurité de la pièce après avoir été exposé à la lumière du soleil. Peu à peu, ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme familière, noire et laquée. D'un pas hésitant, il s'avança. D'une main tremblante, il posa sa main sur le magnifique piano qui se tenait devant lui. Sa main se balada le long de l'instrument avant que ses doigts ne se posent sur quelques touches laissant échapper des notes parfaitement accordées. Edward sortit de sa contemplation quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il se tourna vers Carlisle qui semblait se repaître de la joie qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

-Il te plaît ? Interrogea le vampire.

-Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup, répondit-il, mais comment … ?

-Je l'ai commandé cette nuit pendant que tu dormais. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils le livrent au plus tôt, malheureusement, ils sont arrivés ce matin alors que nous étions occupés… J'ai donc du interrompre notre petit intermède.

-Petit intermède ? Et tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ?

-Je t'ai entendu descendre après ta douche, je leur ai donc demandé de se cacher le temps que je t'attire dans la cuisine. Je dois dire que j'ai été plus qu'agréablement surpris quand tu as fait le premier pas tout à l'heure, j'ai du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas te faire l'amour dans la cuisine, mais les livreurs terminaient leur travail dans le salon. Je n'étais pas sûr que nous puissions êtres suffisamment discrets…

-Je comprends mieux, dit Edward soulagé.

-Veux-tu me jouer quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir.

Edward s'assit sur le banc du piano avant de lui faire signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Carlisle le rejoignit. Edward posa ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches, il ferma les yeux et laissa la musique parler. Les notes venaient naturellement et s'enchaînaient à merveille. Une douce mélodie emplissait le salon variant entre des rythmes tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il termina en jouant le Clair de Lune de Debussy. A peine plaquait-il les derniers accords, qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

-C'était magnifique, murmura le médecin, tu es vraiment très doué. En trois siècles, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer comme toi, tu vivais ta musique, c'était irréel.

-Merci, souffla Edward en se blottissant dans ses bras, merci pour tout.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, affirma le vampire en le hissant sur ses genoux, par contre, il me semble que nous avons laissé plusieurs choses en plan aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, il sentit la main du vampire glisser sous sa chemise pour venir caresser son torse. Edward se redressa avant de se rasseoir sur lui à califourchon. Il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres du médecin qui lui répondit avec fougue. Les mains d'Edward se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant alors que ce dernier parcourait son corps de ses mains avides avant que ces dernières ne se posent sur les hanches du jeune homme. Lentement, il déplaça Edward tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme paniqua quelque peu en comprenant que Carlisle le positionnait au-dessus de son sexe durcit, il s'exhorta au calme, ils étaient tout deux habillés, il ne risquait rien. Doucement, le vampire commença à bouger des hanches et Edward frémit en sentant son sexe caresser ses fesses. Carlisle répéta une nouvelle fois son geste et le jeune homme sentit son sexe se raidir à cette caresse. Sentir le désir brûlant du médecin frotter contre son intimité devenait de plus en plus agréable. Il pouvait sentir ses reins prendre feu à chaque contact et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« -Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille, ordonna le vampire.

Edward obéit, il sentit les mains du médecin se poser sous ses fesses pour le maintenir bien en place et en quelques secondes il se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le jeune homme voulut lui faire part de sa surprise, mais Carlisle le devança.

-Il me semble que nous avions débuté quelque chose ici et puis je ne tenais pas à abîmer le piano…

-Il me semble aussi que ce n'était pas moi qui était coincé contre le plan de travail, lui rappela-t-il.

Tout en esquissant un sourire, Carlisle le fit descendre de sur le plan de travail avant d'échanger leurs places, mais cette fois il resta face à lui.

-Préfères-tu que je me retourne ? Proposa le médecin en voyant son hésitation »

Edward se sentit incapable de parler, il opina simplement de la tête. Carlisle lui sourit, il caressa sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser et de se retourner. Edward hésita encore un instant avant de se rapprocher du corps tant désiré. Lentement, il passa ses mains sous la chemise du vampire, il caressa tendrement son dos avant de glisser ses mains vers l'avant pour tenter de défaire les boutons. Les mains de Carlisle rejoignirent les siennes et rapidement la chemise du médecin disparu. Sa langue suivit le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale pendant que ses mains titillaient les mamelons déjà durcis du vampire. Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du médecin qui balança ses hanches à la rencontre de celles d'Edward qui gémit à son tour. Submergé par le désir qui grimpait en lui, Carlisle pencha sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur l'épaule d'Edward, offrant ainsi son cou découvert. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, ses lèvres papillonnèrent sur la peau blanche et glacée qui semblait se réchauffer sous ses caresses passionnées.

Alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille du médecin, sa main descendit vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Lentement, il la déboucla, puis il défit le bouton et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Il remarqua alors que le vampire avait cessé de bouger et de respirer. Edward caressa d'abord la peau frôlant ainsi l'élastique de son boxer, un grognement fit écho à son geste ainsi qu'un déhanchement du vampire qui vint coller ses fesses contre son sexe. Il sourit. D'un geste rapide, il abaissa le boxer du vampire et pris son pénis dressé dans sa main. Un cri rauque s'échappa des lèvres du médecin surpris par la caresse. Edward commença un va et vient sur le membre du vampire qui n'était plus que gémissements. Un sentiment de puissance mêlée de joie s'empara de lui alors qu'il découvrait le plaisir qu'il pouvait donner à Carlisle. Sa main glissa vers le haut de son sexe et il recueillit la première goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire l'étalant sur toute la longueur de sa hampe, augmentant encore l'intensité de ses caresses.

Tout à coup, Carlisle s'empara des mains du jeune homme et se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« -Edward, susurra le vampire en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, je veux faire l'amour avec toi, mais je pourrais patienter si tu ne te sens pas prêt.

-J'ai… j'ai peur, admit-il.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris, murmura le médecin en lui retirant sa chemise pour embrasser son torse, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Edward se raidit aussitôt en entendant ces mots. Carlisle stoppa ses caresses et se redressa pour poser ses mains sur ses joues rougies.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le médecin en voyant son malaise.

-Je… je n'ai jamais…

-Oh, souffla le vampire, je pensais que…

-Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que des caresses, confessa le jeune homme dans un murmure.

-En as-tu envie ?

-Je… J'ai… Je ne sais pas comment…

-Je serais là, promit Carlisle d'un ton rassurant.

-Je ne… Je ne…

-Chut, tu n'es pas prêt, réalisa le médecin.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward en baissant la tête.

Il ferma ses paupières pour retenir de son mieux les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il sentit la main du médecin se poser sur sa joue pour le forcer à relever la tête. Ses lèvres cueillirent ses larmes. Les mains du vampire se posèrent sur sa taille, il le souleva et le posa sur le plan de travail.

-Hey, mon ange, chuchota Carlisle en lui caressant le visage, ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer…

-Je veux essayer, le coupa Edward.

-Ne le fais pas pour me faire plaisir, prévint le vampire.

-J'en ai envie, confia-t-il en se remémorant la caresse des fesses du médecin contre son sexe tendu.

-D'accord, mais pas ici. »

Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et d'un pas peu rapide pour un vampire, il gagna l'étage. Il comprit qu'ainsi il lui laissait le temps de changer d'avis. Le médecin le déposa sur le grand lit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Carlisle se pencha vers lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent alors que leurs mains repartaient à l'exploration de leurs corps. Rapidement leurs souffles devinrent saccadés, leurs gestes devinrent plus ardents et leurs vêtements disparurent. Carlisle se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Edward observa avec attention le corps parfait du vampire. Il croisa le regard empli de désir de Carlisle qui en voyant son hésitation lui tendit la main. Edward posa sa main dans la sienne et laissa le médecin l'attirer entre ses jambes. Le vampire couvrit son visage de baiser tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Carlisle écarta ses jambes et Edward retint un hoquet de surprise quand son membre frôla de lui-même l'entrée sensible du médecin. Même s'il en avait envie, il hésitait toujours, il avait eu tellement mal lorsque James l'avait pénétré de ses doigts qu'il ne souhaitait pas infliger cette douleur à son amour. Il avait du mal à imaginer quel plaisir Carlisle pourrait ressentir et il se dit qu'il serait le seul à en prendre et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« -Tu ne me feras pas mal, assura Carlisle comme s'il lisait son appréhension, et je te promets que je vais prendre autant de plaisir que toi, surtout si tu laisses ton instinct parler.

Carlisle passa une de ses jambes sur l'épaule d'Edward, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher. Le vampire redressa légèrement son bassin et d'une main guida le membre tendu du jeune homme vers son entrée. Edward frémit quand il sentit la chair douce autour de sa hampe dressée. D'un coup de bassin, Carlisle le prit complètement en lui sans qu'il n'ait eu à bouger, le médecin ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en le sentant complètement en lui.

-Bouge, je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle, tu es en train de me torturer.

-Je te fais mal ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Non, tu es en train de me tuer de plaisir. Bouge avec moi, s'il te plait. »

Lentement, Edward se retira avant de se renfoncer dans le corps offert de son amant. Il vit un éclair de plaisir traverser le visage de Carlisle, cela l'encouragea et il augmenta la cadence, la jambe du médecin posée sur son épaule lui indiquait le rythme. Des soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes du vampire alors qu'un son plus rauque sortait de sa gorge. Carlisle s'empara de ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir ses coups de rein. Edward chercha les lèvres du vampire qu'il embrassa fougueusement, ce dernier retira sa jambe de sur son épaule. Le jeune homme grogna cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, il lui semblait que les chairs du médecin s'étaient resserrées autour de son membre provoquant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il vit le médecin enfoncer ses mains dans le matelas alors qu'il écartait autant qu'il le pouvait ses jambes. Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre alors que ses va et viens devenaient plus brutaux, plus rapides. Sa main droite quitta la hanche du vampire pour venir s'enrouler autour de son membre. Sous l'effet de la caresse Carlisle cria son prénom. Edward accorda ses coups de reins aux caresses que prodiguait sa main. Le corps de Carlisle se tendait vers le sien, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Soudain, il sentit le corps du vampire cambrer ses fesses unissant comme jamais leurs bassins, Edward serra plus fermement son sexe qui jouit sous sa caresse en un puissant jet qui macula leurs ventres. Sous le coup de sa jouissance, les muscles de Carlisle se crispèrent et enserrèrent le sexe d'Edward qui se déversa à son tour en un long râle de plaisir. A bout de force, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait en tentant de retrouver une respiration calme. Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en lui. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour le libérer et s'allonger à ses côtés, mais Carlisle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin le retenant prisonnier dans son étreinte.

« -Reste, murmura le vampire en caressant ses cheveux.

Edward opina de la tête avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le corps de son amant. Il était encore sous le coup de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ses relations, se contentant de caresses, il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin, mais pas là, pas avec Carlisle. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il aimait à ce point quelqu'un et que si le concept d'âme sœur existait, Carlisle était sûrement la sienne.

-Je t'aime, souffla Edward en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit le médecin. Ca va ?

-Oui, je crois que je suis sur un petit nuage et je n'ai aucune envie d'en redescendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que tu y retourneras souvent.

Edward sourit à cette promesse. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et observa le vampire d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Oui, assura le vampire.

-Je veux dire est-ce que pour toi c'était aussi bien ?

-Je ne dirais pas bien, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti et si tu n'avais pas besoin de repos je pense que nous ferions encore l'amour.

-Excuse-moi d'être un simple humain, bougonna Edward en se retirant puis il s'allongea près du vampire.

-Ne te fâche pas, tu es le meilleur amant qui existe au monde !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Je ne plaisante pas, Edward, ta candeur, ton amour, la confiance que tu m'accordes sont les plus merveilleux présents que tu puisses m'offrir et s'est ce qui rend nos étreintes si magiques.

-Je peux dire la même chose à ton sujet, confia le jeune homme en se retournant.

Edward sentit les bras de Carlisle se refermer autour de son corps l'entraînant contre son torse où il se blottit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant l'instant présent et leur bonheur.

-Ca te dit une balade sur la plage ? Proposa Carlisle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, je…

-Edward ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la tête du lit ? Demanda le jeune homme en fixant le fer forgé tordu dans tous les sens.

-C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu le penses, confessa le vampire.

-Quand as-tu fait ça ?

-…

-Hier soir, comprit-il, pendant que je te parlais, n'est-se pas ?

-Oui.

-Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, réalisa le jeune homme en se perdant dans ses pensées.

-N'en parlons plus, trancha Carlisle qui n'aimait pas l'air rembruni de son ange, allons nous promener ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était en train de prendre sa douche seul, Carlisle avait décrété qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir de la villa s'ils s'enfermaient tout les deux dans le compartiment étroit. Edward se sécha et s'habilla avant de rejoindre le médecin qui l'attendait au salon. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son amour dont la peau scintillait. Carlisle lui tendit sa main qu'il prit et l'instant d'après le vampire l'invitait à grimper sur son dos.

Edward avait toujours aimé la vitesse, mais il n'avait jamais rien vécu de semblable. Carlisle semblait littéralement voler, il se déplaçait entre les arbres et les rochers avec une dextérité incroyable et heureusement car Edward n'osait imaginer ce qu'il arriverait s'ils en percutaient un. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage. Il sentit le médecin ralentir et rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient sur la plage et l'océan leur faisait face. Carlisle l'aida à descendre et après s'être assuré qu'il tenait bien sur ses jambes, il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être surpris par des baigneurs, la plage était déserte et pour la bonne raison que seul un vampire ou un être hors norme pouvait rejoindre cet endroit encerclé par des falaises ou des pentes abruptes. Ils se promenèrent un long moment au bord de l'eau, main dans la main. Edward lâcha la main de son amour pour s'approcher de l'océan. L'eau vint lui lécher les pieds et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tant l'assaut des vagues était violent. Il avança un peu, l'eau venant caresser ses genoux. Il vit alors une vague un peu plus impressionnante arriver vers lui et pria pour ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air devant Carlisle. Malheureusement, il sentit ses jambes vaciller sous le choc et il se sentit partir en arrière, mais il ne toucha pas l'eau, il se retrouva blottit contre un torse. Edward se retourna pour remercier le vampire qui ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger en le bousculant dans l'eau, Edward s'échappa de son étreinte, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau avant de la déverser sur le vampire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux mouillés et riaient aux éclats. Edward faillit tomber plusieurs fois sous la force de l'écume, mais Carlisle veillait toujours à le rattraper.

Soudain, le vampire le prit dans ses bras et le ramena sur la plage. Edward suivit son regard qui fixait le large et aperçut lui aussi les nuages sombres qui approchaient. Il remarqua alors que l'océan semblait de plus en plus déchaîné, un éclair illumina le ciel au loin. Carlisle lui fit signe de grimper sur son dos et ils regagnèrent la villa. Une fois arrivés, Edward se rendit à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se changer. Quand il revint au salon, il vit que le vampire en avait fait autant, il avait du utiliser une autre salle de bain. Carlisle était au téléphone et paraissait préoccupé. Edward s'assit sur le banc du piano et commença à jouer. Il arrêta quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« -Tout va bien ? Interrogea Edward.

-Une tempête approche, expliqua Carlisle alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait à l'extérieur pour confirmer ses dires, elle va être violente et je voulais m'assurer que Léa et Bella était en lieu sûr.

-Elles vont bien ?

-Oui. Léa était inquiète car Bella n'était pas rentrée, mais elle vient juste d'arriver.

Edward s'avança vers la baie vitrée. Un vent violent s'était levé, l'océan se déchaînait avec violence à leurs pieds, le ciel était zébré par des éclairs et le tonnerre retentissait. Le jeune homme frissonna devant ce spectacle empli de désolation, Carlisle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Veux-tu que je ferme les volets ? Demanda le vampire.

-Non, ça va… C'est à la fois magnifique et terrifiant.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Edward sursauta en voyant une branche d'arbre voler et s'écraser violemment sur la terrasse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les vitres ont été fabriquées en un alliage spécial, cette tempête n'est pas assez violente pour les briser.

-Me voilà rassuré, souffla le jeune homme.

-Je…

Carlisle se tut en entendant son portable sonner. Il l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. Il répondit, ses traits se crispant au fur et à mesure.

-Calme-toi, j'arrive, annonça le vampire en raccrochant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Un arbre est tombé sur la maison de Léa.

-Elles vont bien ?

-Léa est choquée et a fait un malaise. Je vais aller m'assurer qu'elle va bien et tenter de réparer les dégâts causés par l'arbre.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Par ce temps, je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir. Je veux que tu restes ici. Je reviens le plus rapidement possible.

-D'accord.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda le vampire soudain inquiet de le laisser seul.

-Je suis dans un véritable bunker, plaisanta le jeune homme, vas-y, elles ont besoin de toi. Je vais manger et jouer du piano.

-Je fais vite, promit le médecin en l'embrassant passionnément.

-A tout à l'heure. »

Edward regarda le vampire disparaître. Il fixa un instant l'obscurité qui avait englouti Carlisle. Un éclair le sortit de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et réchauffa un plat avant de le manger à la table de la cuisine, le plan de travail lui rappelait trop de choses… Dès qu'il eut terminé, il gagna le salon et s'installa devant le piano. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches, laissant la musique adoucir la violence de la tempête. Jouer l'aida à se détendre, même s'il savait que Carlisle était avec elles, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Léa et Bella. Il arrêta de jouer et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était parti depuis une heure, il espérait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe. Edward se leva pour prendre le téléphone portable que Carlisle lui avait offert. Il appuya sur la touche pour appeler le vampire, mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme réalisa alors que s'il était occupé à arranger les dégâts causés par l'arbre il ne pouvait sûrement pas répondre. Il sélectionna le numéro de Bella pensant avoir plus de chance avec la jeune fille. Le téléphone collé à son oreille il s'avança vers la baie vitrée. Son regard balaya l'obscurité éclairée de temps en temps par un éclair. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait cru apercevoir une ombre. Peut-être que Carlisle était en train de rentrer ? Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel. Edward sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il y avait quelqu'un d'immobile sur la terrasse, une personne que les intempéries ne semblaient pas déranger. Il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Un frisson de peur parcouru son échine. Le tonnerre gronda, l'éclair illumina son visage. Son regard de prédateur se posa sur lui, un sourire carnassier déforma ses traits. Edward tituba et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol.

« -Allo ? Allo ? Edward, c'est toi ? Demanda la voix de Bella. »

Edward s'enfuit en courant lorsque la vitre se brisa en éclat, un rire tonitruant retentit dans la villa au moment où il tentait de gagner l'étage.

******************

Bonne soirée et à dimanche pour la suite !!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :

**Marion :** tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ! A bientôt !

**Abby 009 :** merci pour ta review, je te promets de réfléchir à quelque chose de bien horrible pour James !!

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 10 : Le sauver ! **

_Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel. Edward sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il y avait quelqu'un d'immobile sur la terrasse, une personne que les intempéries ne semblaient pas déranger. Il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Un frisson de peur parcouru son échine. Le tonnerre gronda, l'éclair illumina son visage. Son regard de prédateur se posa sur lui, un sourire carnassier déforma ses traits. Edward tituba et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol. _

_« -Allo ? Allo ? Edward, c'est toi ? Demanda la voix de Bella. »_

_Edward s'enfuit en courant lorsque la baie vitrée se brisa en éclats, un rire tonitruant retentit dans la villa au moment où il tentait de gagner l'étage. _

La peur étreignait tout son être alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier. Edward n'avait grimpé que quelques marches quand il sentit une poigne ferme enserrer sa cheville et le tirer violemment en arrière. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Son poignet lui faisait mal, il était tombé dessus. Il le vit approcher à pas lents de lui. Encore sonné par le choc, il ne put se remettre debout alors il rampa vers un coin du mur pour s'y recroqueviller sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il sentit une main froide se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il gardait obstinément sa tête cachée contre ses genoux tout en tentant de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. La caresse se transforma en douleur quand il empoigna ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard injecté de sang qui brûlait d'envie et de haine. Il força Edward à se relever avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Le vampire tira sur ses cheveux l'obligeant ainsi à dévoiler son cou. Il put sentir son souffle froid balayer sa peau, son estomac se noua et il dut retenir la nausée qui l'envahissait.

« -Comment as-tu osé le laisser te toucher ? Hurla le vampire. Tu pues son odeur !

D'un geste empli de fureur, le vampire le saisit par le col de sa chemise avant de l'envoyer valser contre la bibliothèque qui vacilla sous le choc. Edward serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, des livres lui tombèrent dessus et il fut reconnaissant en voyant que la bibliothèque n'allait pas lui leur exemple. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, le vampire l'avait déjà relevé et le plaquait à nouveau contre un mur, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Rugit le vampire. Tu es à moi et uniquement à moi ! J'espère que ce chien ne t'a pas fait sien, sinon, je me ferais une joie de le démembrer ! Réponds-moi !

Edward afficha un petit sourire narquois espérant ainsi énerver encore plus le vampire dont l'emprise autour de sa gorge ne cessait de s'accentuer, déjà, des tâches sombres troublaient sa vision. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait mort dans quelques secondes et n'auraient pas à subir de nouvelles tortures de sa part.

-Oh, non, Edward, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, lui annonça le vampire en le relâchant.

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé tout en respirant bruyamment. L'air qu'il aspirait brûlait sa poitrine, il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Son regard se posa alors sur son portable qui se trouvait par terre à quelques mètres, il voulut s'en emparer, mais le vampire ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rassemblant son courage et ses forces, il se releva pour lui faire face.

-Tu ne me toucheras pas, James ! Assura-t-il, heureux que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé même si elle n'avait pas été aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-Tiens, alors, Cullen t'a parlé de moi ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que va faire cet idiot lorsqu'il trouvera ton corps sans vie après que nous nous soyons amusés, car je suis sûr que ce minable ne t'a pas touché ? Oh, non, il ne voudrait pas blesser un de ces chers humains ! Je me demande s'il va avoir assez de cran pour se venger ou s'il va simplement te pleurer pendant un siècle ou deux ?

-Il n'aura pas besoin de se salir les mains, les Volturi se chargeront de toi !

-Les Volturi ? Oh, non, ils ne me toucheront pas ! Ils ignorent que je suis ici et lorsqu'on te trouvera mort, vidé de ton sang, qui vont-ils accuser à ton avis ?

Edward frémit en entendant les propos de James, les Volturi penseraient-ils vraiment que Carlisle n'ait pas pu se contrôler ? Après tout, il était chargé de le transformer et le risque, bien qu'infime, existait.

-Ils ont confiance en lui, répliqua-t-il.

-Aro a confiance en lui, ce qui ne fait qu'un face à deux. En cas de vote, ce minable ira droit au bûcher, se réjouit James.

Le jeune homme tituba en comprenant que le raisonnement du vampire se tenait, il était hors de question que Carlisle paie pour son meurtre. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sa main se posa sur le portable. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur une touche pour rappeler Bella, mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Si Carlisle arrivait, serait-il capable de battre un monstre tel que James ? N'allait-il pas le condamner à mort en passant cet appel ? Edward hésitait toujours quand il sentit des mains froides se poser sur lui. James le releva de force, le portable lui échappa des mains, tombant d'un bruit sourd sur le sol.

-Allons, Edward, soupira le vampire en fixant l'appareil, tu voulais appeler ce crétin à ton secours ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ferait le poids face à moi ?

Tout en le fixant d'un œil narquois, il écrasa le téléphone avec son pied. Son attention se reporta sur Edward, il passa une main autour de sa taille avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé. Le jeune homme tenta de résister, mais sa force était dérisoire par rapport à celle du vampire.

-J'ai hâte de sentir à nouveau ta bouche, ta langue sur mon corps, murmura le vampire tout en déchirant sa chemise. A genoux !

Edward ferma les yeux, refusant d'obéir, après tout, il allait mourir alors pourquoi se soumettre ? Les mains fermes du vampire s'abattirent sur ses épaules faisant fléchir ses genoux qui heurtèrent violemment le sol lui arrachant une plainte de douleur.

-Edward, souffla James, si tu es obéissant, je te promets d'être plus doux.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire, l'avertit Edward, vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi ! Vous avez déjà tué mes parents, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oh ! On attention, le chaton sort ses griffes ! Se moqua James. Un peu de résistance, j'adore ! Cela va rendre le jeu plus excitant !

Le rire du vampire se répercuta en lui, nouant son estomac. Il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le visage souriant et apaisant de Carlisle se dessina aussitôt, soulageant quelque peu la douleur qui l'étreignait. Il lui sembla réentendre les mots emplis d'amour que lui avait murmuré le médecin. Pour lui, pour son seul et unique amour, il allait se battre. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, les forces étaient bien trop disproportionnées, mais il ferait tout pour que les Volturi sachent qui était l'auteur de ce meurtre. Pousser par l'espoir de sauver Carlisle, une force inconnue l'envahit. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair le tira de ses réflexions.

-Il est temps de te mettre au travail, déclara le vampire en le saisissant par les cheveux rapprochant son visage de son boxer.

-Non !

-Tu n'es pas en état de protester, ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu es mon jouet ? Lui rappela James d'un ton cruel.

-Je croyais que vous aimiez que je sorte mes griffes ? Rappela Edward d'une voix suave tout en réfléchissant rapidement.

-Tiens, donc, tu veux jouer ? Demanda James méfiant.

-Disons, que j'ai réfléchi. J'étais inexpérimenté la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et je ne savais pas comment réagir…. Puis j'ai rencontré le Docteur Cullen qui a voulu, comment dire, élargir mon éducation ? Cependant, je dois admettre que Carlisle est un peu trop mièvre à mon goût. Si je dois mourir ce soir autant que je prenne un peu mon pied, non ?

-Et que proposes-tu ? Interrogea le blond toujours sur ses gardes mais en lâchant ses cheveux.

-Je sais exactement ce que vous voulez, souffla Edward en approchant ses lèvres de la bosse qui déformait le boxer.

-Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?

-Ca, répondit Edward en déposant un baiser sur son membre tendu à travers le tissu. Alors, puis-je m'amuser moi aussi ? Je peux rendre le jeu plus excitant puisque je sais ce que vous désirez.

Le jeune homme laissa cette fois sa langue errer sur le sexe du vampire en une longue caresse. James laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

-Je ne sais si…

-Qu'avez-vous à craindre de moi ? Dans le meilleur des cas, vous prenez plaisir à ce petit jeu et si cela vous déplaît vous êtes suffisamment fort pour me plier à votre volonté, lui rappela Edward, il s'était relevé en parlant, sa main caressa le sexe du vampire pour appuyer ses propos.

-Je savais que j'avais raison de m'intéresser à toi, souffla le vampire, tu es exceptionnel, mais ne crois pas que ce petit jeu te sauvera la vie.

-Je n'ai plus goût à la vie depuis que mes parents sont morts, confia le jeune homme. »

Edward accentua sa caresse sur le membre du vampire alors que ce dernier s'emparait brutalement de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sentit sa langue forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour trouver la sienne, il retint un gémissement de dégoût. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté, il allait devoir agir rapidement s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver Carlisle. James abandonna ses lèvres, ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers sa taille, son pantalon… Edward donna une tape sur ces dernières, le vampire grogna et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Edward glissa sa main dans le boxer de James, caressant son membre palpitant le détournant ainsi de sa colère. Quand il sentit le vampire s'abandonner au plaisir et baisser sa garde, Edward recula. James ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec étonnement et courroux. Le jeune homme posa son index sur sa bouche tout en lui faisant signe de se taire. Tout en reculant, Edward promena ses mains sur son torse dénudé alors que James suivait avidement chacun de ses gestes. Le vampire bloqua sa respiration quand ses mains se posèrent sur le bouton de son jean, d'un geste, il le fit sauter. A quelques pas de lui, James le dévisageait toujours, il passa sa langue humide sur ses lèvres. Lentement, Edward descendit la fermeture Eclair de son jean. Ce geste fut le signal pour le vampire qui se précipita vers lui. Edward lui tourna le dos, James le contourna pour lui faire face. Un éclair résonna à l'extérieur, la pluie tombait toujours aussi durement balayée par des vents violents. Les pieds dénudés de James marchèrent sur les bouts de verre de la baie brisée sans que ces derniers n'entament sa peau, les bourrasques de vent chargées de pluie avaient trempé le parquet à cet endroit. Avant que James ne se rapproche d'avantage de lui, Edward renversa l'halogène qui se tenait à côté de lui avant de reculer d'un bond. Au même instant, l'éclairage toucha l'eau sous le regard perplexe du vampire qui du croire à une maladresse de sa part. Durant la même seconde, l'ampoule se brisa libérant l'électricité qui se propagea dans l'eau pour se saisir du vampire qui hurla.

Edward s'élança vers les escaliers, il était bien conscient que cela n'arrêterait pas le vampire et que ce dernier allait être dans une rage folle. Carlisle lui avait parlé des sens surdéveloppés de sa race, il savait donc qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Il atteignit le second tout en se maudissant de se déplacer si lentement, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle. Soudain, un éclair déchira la nuit, il s'abattit non loin de la villa plongeant cette dernière dans l'obscurité. Edward sentit la panique l'étreindre à nouveau, pourtant, il devait avancer, il le fallait ! Il entra dans le bureau du médecin. Il inspira profondément s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son bien-aimé. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers son bureau et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. L'ordinateur portable était bien là et heureusement il n'était pas relié au secteur et donc n'avait pas été touché par la foudre. Il soupira en voyant que le médecin l'avait laissé en veille.

Edward sursauta en entendant un cri de rage provenir du rez-de-chaussée, apparemment, James s'était malheureusement remit de son électrocution. Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier, ouvrant diverses applications, mettant en marche la webcam intégrée. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement un _je t'aime_ à l'attention de Carlisle alors qu'il attendait les pas lents de James dans les escaliers qui chantonnait son prénom comme une comptine. Edward réduisit les icônes et dissimula le clavier de l'ordinateur sous des dossiers médicaux, priant pour que James n'y prête pas attention. La webcam enregistrerait ses derniers instants, désignant son meurtrier et protégeant son amour. Edward se sentit soudain vidé, maintenant, qu'il s'était assuré que Carlisle serait hors de danger, la peur revint le hanter.

« -Je vais te trouver Edward ! Et tu vas me payer cet affront ! Tu vas crier, mon Edward, je vais te prendre et te savourer… Oh, oui, Edward tu vas hurler, promit le vampire d'un ton sadique. »

Edward trembla. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le fauteuil, serrant fortement le cuir lorsque quelque chose de doux effleura sa peau dénudée. Carlisle avait laissé un de ses chandails sur sa chaise de bureau. En quelques secondes, il l'enfila, ayant ainsi un peu l'impression que son amour était à ses côtés. James prenait son temps pour le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Le vampire prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs, il se délectait de sa peur. Edward envisagea d'aller se recroqueviller dans un coin du bureau pour attendre la douleur et la douce délivrance de la mort. Il allait s'exécuter quand il crut entendre la voix de ses parents. Ils l'imploraient de s'enfuir, de gagner du temps que tout n'était pas perdu. La voix de son père résonna de plus en plus fort, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'était maintenant ou jamais. Edward entrouvrit la fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle, il observa le sol quelques mètres plus bas. _Saute !_ Ordonnèrent les voix de ses parents alors que le tonnerre se déchaînait.

Edward atterrit lourdement sur le sol, retenant un cri de douleur entre ses lèvres closes pour ne pas attirer l'attention de James. Il se redressa et remercia la nature qui était de son côté, le tonnerre assourdissant ne cessait de résonner et il espérait que la pluie l'empêcherait de remonter sa trace. Il s'élança dans les bois ne sachant par où aller. Il espérait tomber sur le vampire dénommé Démétri dont Carlisle lui avait parlé, lui pourrait l'aider. Egoïstement, il se disait que si Démétri se battait contre James ce serait lui qui risquerait ses jours et non pas Carlisle. Ses pieds nus étaient meurtris par le sol, la pluie et le vent l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et poisseux glisser le long de sa joue, il passa une main sur cette dernière et frémit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Edward continua pourtant d'avancer. Tout à coup, il glissa. Avec horreur, il sentit ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Il frissonna en entendant le ressac de l'océan qui provenait de sous ses pieds. Il continua de dévaler la pente sans pouvoir arrêter sa chute, encore quelques mètres, et il chuterait dans l'océan. Soudain, une main froide s'empara de la sienne, stoppant sa descente vers la mort.

*******************

Carlisle ôta le tensiomètre du bras de Léa un brin rassuré, sa respiration était correcte, son cœur battait à un rythme normal. Il lui recommanda de rester allongée bien au chaud avant de lui donner un médicament pour qu'elle se détende. Bella entra avec une soupe, elle s'assit auprès de sa grand-mère et la força à l'avaler. Carlisle sourit en voyant leur complicité ainsi que l'amour que se portaient les deux femmes. Léa ne rechignait que pour la forme et appréciait de se faire dorloter par Bella. Carlisle leur annonça qu'il sortait pour réparer les dégâts causés par l'arbre.

Une fois dehors, le vampire soupira en voyant que cela allait lui prendre pas mal de temps. Il se mit au travail en se disant que plus tôt les deux femmes seraient à l'abri, plus vite il retrouverait Edward. Il n'aimait pas le savoir seul à la villa, une étrange inquiétude étreignait son être. Carlisle se convainquit que cette angoisse était liée au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis plusieurs jours. Ils avaient été ensembles jour et nuit, la présence du jeune homme était devenue une véritable drogue pour lui et maintenant il n'était qu'un junkie en manque de sa dose. Il réprima un sourire face à cette comparaison avant de se remettre au travail pour rejoindre son ange.

********************

Bella arrangea les oreillers de Léa et ordonna à sa grand-mère de se reposer. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, elle descendit à la cuisine pour faire un peu de ménage. La jeune fille sursauta en entendant un coup de tonnerre. Les orages étaient toujours violents et inattendus, le temps changeait rapidement sur la côte. Elle aimait réellement cette région, mais elle ne se ferait jamais à ces orages qui se transformaient souvent en tempêtes. Bella était en train de ranger la vaisselle quand elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner. La jeune fille pesta ne se souvenant pas où elle l'avait laissé. Elle sortit de la cuisine tout en tentant de se laisser guider par la musique. Elle arriva dans le salon et trouva enfin le téléphone. Elle décrocha et parla. Personne ne lui répondit, elle retira l'appareil de contre son oreille pour lire le nom de l'appelant.

« -Allo ? Allo ? Edward, c'est toi ? Demanda Bella. »

La jeune fille attendit, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle regarda à nouveau son portable et remarqua que le jeune homme avait raccroché. Elle composa rapidement son numéro, une sonnerie lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau. Pestant contre l'orage, elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur le canapé. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge et elle remarqua que le temps avait filé rapidement. Edward devait s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Carlisle revenir et commençant à bien le connaître, il devait aussi être inquiet pour Léa et elle. Bella n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le jeune homme et de toute manière, Carlisle le rejoindrait bientôt. Elle gagna l'étage pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère qui était toujours bien éveillée. Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de parlementer avec elle, Bella s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Parfois, elles entendaient des bruits provenant du toit ou le craquement du bois, leur signalant que Carlisle était toujours en train de travailler. Une demi heure plus tard, elles entendirent la porte de la maison claquer, le vampire ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre. Bella gagna rapidement la salle de bain, elle revint et lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il se sèche un peu.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le vampire à Léa.

-Je vais bien, affirma la vieille dame, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Elle a mangé ?

-Oui, répondit Bella, mais elle ne semble pas disposée à se reposer.

-Comment veux-tu que je me repose avec le boucan que fait cet orage ? Protesta Léa.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour la faire dormir ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Je dois pouvoir trouver ça, dit le vampire en entrant dans son jeu et en commençant à fouiller dans sa mallette.

-Il est hors de question que tu me donnes un de ces trucs qui assomme ! Je dormirai quand je serais fatiguée !

-Très bien, capitula Carlisle en souriant.

-Bella va à la cuisine chercher les petits plats que j'ai préparé pour Edward, je suis sûre qu'il sera content de manger quelque chose de non congelé.

-D'accord, grand-mère, dit la jeune fille en sortant de la chambre.

Léa attendit que sa petite-fille quitte la chambre pour se tourner vers le vampire, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il refusa ses vêtements étant trempés.

-Comment va Edward ?

-Il va bien, la rassura Carlisle.

-Je suis désolée pour les comportements de Bella et de Jacob l'autre soir. Tu sais que j'ai eu peur quand tu es parti avec lui, tu avais l'air tellement furieux et si … possessif ?

-Bien vu, admit Carlisle.

-Dois-je comprendre que ce jeune homme a réussi à faire battre ton cœur ?

-J'ai traversé les siècles tel un fantôme, m'attachant aux humains ou à certains de mes semblables, l'amour fraternel, amical ou familial, je les ai tous ressentis, mais jamais je n'ai été amoureux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Edward est devenu indispensable à mon existence. Je l'aime.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que je ressens de savoir que tu ne traverseras plus les siècles seul, qu'il sera là à tes côtés.

-Ca y est, annonça Bella en entrant dans la chambre et en tendant un panier à Carlisle.

-Tu sais qu'il y a au moins de la nourriture pour une semaine ? Interrogea le vampire en observant le contenu du panier. Jamais Edward ne pourra manger tout ça !

-Il aura le choix, rétorqua la vieille dame.

-Toujours pas de réseau, grommela Bella en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

-Les jeunes et la technologie, soupira Léa, décidément, vous êtes complètement dépendants de ces choses !

-Qui sont très utiles, surtout quand tu veux savoir où je me trouve ! Répliqua Bella. J'essayais juste de joindre Edward.

-Edward ? Interrogea Carlisle soudain tendu, son angoisse revenant l'étreindre.

-Oui, il a essayé de m'appeler quand tu es sorti, mais le réseau a coupé.

-Je vais y aller.

-Ne stresse pas, lui conseilla Bella, Edward est comme toi, il devait s'inquiéter pour Léa ou se demander si la maison nous était tombée dessus.

-Je préfère quand même y aller. Prenez soin de vous deux.

-Embrasse Edward de ma part, demanda Léa.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le vampire.

-On n'en doute pas, se moqua Bella. »

Carlisle descendait les escaliers et sourit en entendant Léa réprimander sa petite-fille. Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, il courut en direction de la villa, il était pressé de serrer Edward dans ses bras. Alors qu'il courrait, une odeur familière portée par le vent arriva à ses narines. Il s'arrêta et huma à nouveau l'air, mais la flagrance avait disparu. Il se dit qu'il avait rêvé et poursuivit sa route vers la villa. Il accéléra le pas quand il vit que la villa était plongée dans le noir, les plombs avaient du sauter et Edward devait être terrifié. Il stoppa sa course lorsqu'il vit la baie vitrée brisée. Il chercha une branche d'arbre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu la casser, bien qu'il sache que rien n'aurait pu la briser si ce n'est un être tel que lui…

Carlisle avança d'un pas lourd dans la maison et inspira profondément. Il tomba à ses genoux, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il reconnut l'odeur de James. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine alors que des sanglots sans larmes secouaient son corps. Tel un zombie, il se releva, peinant à ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir le corps sans vie d'Edward. Il fit quelques pas avant de se figer. Il n'y avait qu'une faible odeur de sang, si James avait tué son ange, l'odeur devrait être plus forte. Un bruit l'attira à l'étage le conduisant à son bureau dont la fenêtre était ouverte. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Edward ainsi que celle de James. Il sauta par la fenêtre et suivit leurs traces. La colère l'envahit quand il se souvint avoir repéré l'odeur d'Edward quand il rentrait, le parfum était tellement faible qu'il avait cru rêver. Il suivit sa piste tout en priant pour que son ange aille bien.

****************

Edward sentit une main le tirer vers le haut. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol trempé. Un éclair illumina le ciel éclairant le visage de son sauveur. Il frémit devant le regard qu'affichait James. Il tenta de se relever, mais le vampire le coinça au sol. Le phare éclairait à intervalle régulier le prédateur qui lui faisait face, le rendant encore plus terrifiant. Son visage se rapprocha du sien, il le vit sentir le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Le vampire grogna et se força à reculer.

« -Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, ne crois pas que je vais simplement m'abreuver de ton sang, je… »

Le vampire se tut. La seconde suivante, il plaquait Edward contre lui, son dos reposant contre le torse du vampire qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Un feulement de rage s'échappa de l'orée de la forêt qui fut éclairé un bref instant par le phare. Edward frémit en reconnaissant les traits de Carlisle. Le vampire se mit en position d'attaque, ses lèvres dévoilaient ses dents alors qu'un son menaçant s'échappait de sa gorge. James grogna à son tour avant de resserrer son emprise autour de son corps.

« -Carlisle ! Quelle agréable surprise, souffla James en affichant un sourire, je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'Edward.

-Lâche-le ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ?

-Ta mort sera plus rapide et moins douloureuse !

-Laisse-moi rire ! Toi, le pacifiste, tu veux me tuer ? Comment vas-tu faire alors que je peux d'un seul mouvement briser la nuque d'Edward ?

-Ne le touche pas ! Grogna le médecin.

-Que je ne le touche pas comme ça ? Demanda James en arrachant la fermeture du jean d'Edward pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

-Arrête ça !

-Tu es impuissant, lâcha James, tu ne veux pas le voir mourir ! Je te conseille de partir et peut-être que je le laisserai en vie ou alors tu peux rester et me regarder le prendre ? Que préfères-tu Cullen ?

-Je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle en se laissant tomber à genoux, laisse-le.

-Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non !

-Pitié, James, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, jura le médecin.

-Tout ce que je veux ? C'est vrai que tu n'es pas mal… Mais, Edward est bien plus attirant que toi et voir ton visage se tordre de douleur alors que je le baiserai, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura rien de plus jouissif ! Affirma le vampire en léchant le sang qui coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme.

-Non ! Hurla le médecin.

-Va-t-en ! Ordonna Edward en croisant le regard de Carlisle.

-Edward…

-Je t'en prie, pars ! Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça…

-Comme c'est mignon, se moqua James, vous me donnez envie de vomir !

-Carlisle, l'implora Edward alors que des larmes inondaient son visage, pars !

-Je t'aime, Edward, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, je…

-La ferme Cullen ! Tu es un vampire et non un de ces vulgaires humains, comporte-toi comme tel !

-Un baiser, un dernier baiser, je t'en prie, James et je resterai là… Tu pourras savourer ma souffrance, ma peine…

-Non ! Cria Edward avant que James ne le fasse taire.

-Un seul baiser, accorda le vampire, à la moindre entourloupe, je le tue ! »

Carlisle acquiesça avant de s'approcher lentement d'eux. Edward le suppliait toujours du regard, le priant de partir tant qu'il était encore temps. Le médecin plongea son regard doré dans le sien, puis, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme oublia tout, la douleur, la peur pour savourer ce dernier baiser. Il sentit la main de Carlisle caresser sa joue, son autre main vint se poser sur la sienne. En une seconde, Carlisle desserra l'étau du bras de James sur son épaule alors que de l'autre il le projetait à plusieurs mètres. A moitié sonné par le choc, Edward rassembla toutes ses forces pour voir ce qui se passait. Carlisle et James s'observaient, des feulements et des grognements s'échappaient de leurs poitrines.

Tout à coup, James sauta dans sa direction. Carlisle le saisit par la cheville et le jeta contre un arbre qui s'écroula. Carlisle lui tendit une main qu'Edward saisit et il se retrouva installé sur le dos du vampire. James se tenait à nouveau devant eux leur coupant toute retraite. Il vit le médecin hésiter entre se jeter dans l'océan ou se battre contre James, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il savait qu'Edward risquait sa vie. Carlisle se concentra sur le vampire, apparemment, il avait décidé qu'un combat était leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir. James s'élança vers eux. Carlisle évita les coups ne pouvant pas se battre correctement avec Edward sur son dos. James en profita et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Carlisle qui chuta, le médecin se contorsionna pour ne pas écraser Edward avec son poids. James tenta d'attraper la main d'Edward, mais Carlisle l'écarta de sa poigne. Les deux vampires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

La lueur du phare ne lui procurait qu'un faible éclairage, mais même s'il avait fait jour, il n'aurait pas été certain de voir les mouvements des deux vampires. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de James quand Carlisle lui tordit violemment le bras dans le dos, un craquement résonna. Edward fut heureux de voir que Carlisle avait le dessus. Il entendit le médecin hurler son prénom, mais Edward ne possédait ni sa vision, ni sa rapidité. James venait de lancer un énorme bout de bois dans sa direction qui le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse. Sa chute lui sembla longue, trop longue… Brutalement, son corps plongea dans l'eau. Il fut sonné quelques instants avant de pouvoir remonter à la surface. Il toussa et cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il essaya de remplir ses poumons d'air, mais une vague s'abattit sur lui le rapprochant dangereusement des falaises mortelles et l'entraînant sous l'eau. Edward se débattit, mais la violence de l'écume était trop féroce. Il était à bout de force, son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. L'air dans ses poumons disparaissait laissant place à une atroce brûlure, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la surface, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lentement, l'obscurité et le froid l'envahirent l'emportant vers le fond sombre de l'océan.

*****************

Passez une bonne soirée et à mercredi ou jeudi pour la suite !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Merci aux reviewers anonymes Abby 09 et Marion !

Bonne lecture !

*****************

**Chapitre 11 : La mort**

_Edward se débattit, mais la violence de l'écume était trop féroce. Il était à bout de force, son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. L'air dans ses poumons disparaissait laissant place à une atroce brûlure, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la surface, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lentement, l'obscurité et le froid l'envahirent l'emportant vers le fond sombre de l'océan._

Carlisle poussa un cri de désespoir quand il vit Edward chuter. Il se précipita pour le rattraper mais James se jeta sur lui l'empêchant de voler à son secours. Le médecin tenta de se dégager mais le vampire le maintenait fermement cloué au sol. Soudain, le poids de James disparut de sur son dos. Carlisle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il ne réfléchit pas non plus lorsqu'il plongea du haut de la falaise. Son corps entra dans l'eau froide et aussitôt, il nagea vers la surface. L'océan était déchaîné, l'obscurité et la houle ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il se maintint péniblement à la surface et n'osa imaginer la difficulté que ce devait être pour Edward qui ne possédait pas sa force. Il se concentra, laissant ses sens prendre le dessus pour retrouver le jeune homme. Il lui sembla percevoir une respiration erratique sur sa droite. Il nagea rapidement vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit. Ses yeux scrutèrent les flots, mais il ne le vit pas, de même qu'il n'entendit aucun battement de cœur, aucune respiration… La peur l'envahit. Une vague plus impressionnante que les autres l'envoya percuter un rocher qui se brisa sous le choc.

Le vampire plongea tout en sentant le désespoir le gagner. L'océan était immense et la violence des courants pouvait avoir entraîné Edward n'importe où. Priant pour que ciel lui vienne en aide, il continua de le chercher. Tout à coup, il aperçut une forme blanche à quelques mètres au-dessous de lui. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ce fantôme en suppliant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme pour l'attirer contre lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir fermement dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Carlisle atteignit enfin la surface. Il cala la tête d'Edward contre son épaule pour le maintenir hors de l'eau ce qui était périlleux. Il frémit en ne sentant pas son cœur battre. Il hurla le prénom du jeune homme, la panique le gagnait. D'une main désespérée, il appuya sur son abdomen, il réitéra plusieurs fois son geste jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Edward recrache l'eau avalée. Carlisle faillit crier de joie en entendant son cœur battre, certes faiblement, mais il battait ! Le jeune homme toussa pendant quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu rassuré par l'état d'Edward, il fallait qu'il le sorte d'ici. L'océan et les falaises pouvaient se révéler mortelles pour son ange. Une vague les souleva, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps d'Edward qui lui échappait, laissant probablement des marques sur sa peau. Avec effroi, Carlisle vit la falaise se rapprocher, ils allaient s'écraser contre celle-ci ! Il pivota pour que son dos heurte la roche, mais le choc secourait aussi Edward, il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas grièvement blessé, Carlisle savait que s'il avait été humain la collision l'aurait tué. Il fit son possible pour amortir le choc pour Edward. C'est alors qu'il vit une main attraper celle d'Edward, le jeune homme pendait dans le vide devant lui, protégé ainsi de la secousse. Carlisle leva les yeux et croisa avec soulagement ceux de Démétri. Le vampire coinça Edward sous son bras et commença à grimper le long de la falaise. Le médecin grogna en voyant le peu d'attention que portait Démétri à la sécurité d'Edward, la tête du jeune homme ballottait dangereusement menaçant à tout moment de cogner contre la roche dure.

Quand le médecin arriva en haut de la falaise, Démétri commençait à courir vers la villa. Grâce à un bond prodigieux, Carlisle lui bloqua le passage un feulement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, Démétri lui tendit le corps inconscient du jeune homme que Carlisle prit dans ses bras. Il s'élança vers la villa, Démétri sur ses talons. Le médecin aurait voulu courir plus vite pour mettre Edward à l'abri, mais il devait protéger ce dernier des bouts de bois et autres objets qui étaient emportés par le vent.

Enfin, il entra dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En quelques secondes, il déshabilla Edward et entra avec lui dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude redonna quelques couleurs à son ange. Quand les tremblements d'Edward disparurent, il le sortit de sous la douche, il le sécha rapidement avant de lui enfiler son pyjama. Il l'allongea dans le lit et le borda avec la couette. Démétri se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Carlisle s'absenta quelques secondes pour mettre des vêtements secs avant d'aller s'allonger auprès d'Edward. Il dit à Démétri d'utiliser la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis ce que le vampire fit.

Carlisle reporta alors son attention sur Edward, le jeune homme s'était brièvement réveillé lorsqu'il l'avait mis sous la douche avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. A son grand soulagement, son ange n'était plus secoué par des frissons et son corps commençait à se réchauffer. Carlisle sortit du lit pour aller chercher sa sacoche. Il injecta un tranquillisant dans ses veines ainsi qu'un antalgique, puis il commença à nettoyer ses différentes plaies. Il était en train de désinfecter ses blessures à la plante des pieds quand Démétri entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le vampire dans un murmure.

-A ton avis ?! Grogna Carlisle en une phrase pourtant inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. Je croyais que tu devais le protéger ? !

-Je suis désolé. Je patrouillais autour de la maison quand j'ai senti l'odeur de Victoria et de James, je les ai pris en chasse. Je n'ai malheureusement compris que trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Laurent, il devait porter les vêtements de James. J'ai fait demi-tour, mais la villa était vide… J'ai suivi ton odeur jusqu'à la falaise. Je me suis jeté sur James te permettant ainsi de plonger à la recherche du gamin.

-Et James ?

-Je savais que tu aurais du mal à retrouver le petit, je l'ai laissé s'enfuir pour venir t'aider.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas saisi Edward ? Dis-moi, toi qui est médecin, dans quel état aurait été son corps si je ne l'avais pas arraché à ton étreinte ?

-Je sais… C'est juste que je ne le supporte pas de le voir ainsi… As-tu prévenu Aro ?

-Non, je voulais l'appeler après que tu l'ais examiné.

-Son poignet est cassé, différentes contusions, une plaie à la base du cuir chevelu au-dessus de sa tempe gauche, sa respiration est plus régulière, mais son cœur me paraît faible. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste d'un contre coup dû au stress qu'il a subi et…

-Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?

-J'allais y venir. Je ne sais si tu as remarqué, mais je pense qu'Edward a mené la vie dure à James.

-Ce petit a de la ressource, convint Démétri en souriant.

-Oui, mais cela lui a demandé beaucoup de sang froid, par ailleurs, sa course dans la forêt puis la chute dans l'océan auront eu raison de ses forces. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, annonça Carlisle en bandant les pieds d'Edward.

-Bien, je vais appeler Aro et calfeutrer ta fenêtre. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous tous que je m'installe ici.

-Tu sauras contrôler ta soif ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller.

-Il y a une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, tu peux t'installer là. »

Après un dernier regard, Démétri sortit de la chambre. Carlisle termina de panser les plaies de son ange avant de venir s'allonger près de lui. Aussitôt, Edward vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Le vampire inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur qui l'apaisait, une rage sans nom l'avait envahi à chaque fois qu'il avait découvert une trace de coup. Il ferma les yeux. La scène qui s'était déroulée sur la falaise ne cessait de défiler, il revoyait encore la terreur peinte sur le visage d'Edward, il serra les poings quand il revit la main de James se promener sur sa poitrine pour descendre toujours plus bas. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il arrête, il lui aurait donné sa vie s'il le lui avait demandé. Mais James était un monstre sadique qui prenait du plaisir à torturer ses proies, Carlisle avait tenté le tout pour le tout en quémandant un dernier baiser, sachant que le monstre le lui accorderait pour se repaître de leur souffrance. Il avait pris le risque que James soit plus rapide que lui, heureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait pu arracher Edward à ses griffes. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Appuyé sur les oreillers, il se perdit dans sa contemplation tout en promettant de ne plus le quitter des yeux.

**********************

Le rire tonitruant de James ne cessait de résonner, Edward courrait à travers les bois pour tenter de lui échapper. Les ombres fantomatiques des arbres le faisaient sursauter, il craignait de voir surgir à tout moment son tortionnaire. Tout à coup, il du stopper sa course, il se tenait au sommet d'une falaise. Edward se retourna et se trouva face à James. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire cruel, mais ce qui terrorisa le plus Edward fut le corps qui gisait à ses pieds. James s'agenouilla et empoignant les mèches de cheveux blonds, il releva la tête de Carlisle. Edward trembla en voyant le si beau visage du vampire tuméfié. Un sourire diabolique éclaira les traits de James alors que son regard fou plongea dans celui d'Edward, d'un geste sec, il arracha la tête de Carlisle. Edward tituba avant de sombrer dans un trou obscur et sans fin, l'écho de son cri de désespoir retentissait autour de lui.

Edward ouvrit les yeux en entendant son prénom. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre où il était. Son regard croisa celui du médecin et il se jeta dans ses bras, heureux que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Carlisle le serra dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le jeune homme se laissa aller, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise du médecin. Il sentit ce dernier bouger lentement contre lui, il s'assit et le positionna entre ses jambes pour mieux le garder blottit contre son torse..

« -Chut, tout va bien, murmura Carlisle à son oreille tout en le berçant, tu ne risques rien, tout va bien.

Edward renifla et tenta d'enrayer le flot de ses larmes qui menaçait de ne jamais se tarir. Le vampire lui tendit un mouchoir avant de lui donner quelques comprimés et un verre d'eau qu'Edward bu avidement.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, chuchota Edward qui était peu sûr de sa voix.

-Vraiment ? Insista le vampire en lui tendant un autre verre d'eau.

-Fatigué, j'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont en feu.

-C'est à cause de l'eau salée.

-Tu n'as rien ? S'enquit le jeune homme avec appréhension en lui rendant le verre vide.

-Même pas une égratignure, le rassura Carlisle, j'aurais aimé qu'il en aille de même pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû rester auprès de toi.

-Et laisser Léa et Bella en difficulté ? Non, c'était hors de question et puis tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, répliqua Edward d'une voix éraillée.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, répéta le médecin.

-Que s'est-il passé après que je sois tombé ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais James m'en a empêché. Heureusement, Démétri est arrivé, il s'est occupé de James pendant que je plongeais pour te récupérer. Cependant, l'océan était tellement déchaîné que je ne parvenais pas à te sortir de là sans aide. Il a laissé James s'enfuir pour nous aider.

-Il va revenir…

-Non ! Démétri a appelé Aro, les Volturi ne le laisseront pas s'en sortir une seconde fois, tu peux en être sûr, ils…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Edward en voyant son visage se fermer.

-Nous avons de la visite, répondit Carlisle. Entre.

Edward vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur un vampire à la carrure impressionnante, il était terrifiant avec ses cheveux sombres et sa barbe naissante. Son regard se posa sur ses pupilles aussi rouges que celles de James, Edward sentit la panique l'envahir et il agrippa fermement les avant-bras de Carlisle.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, assura Carlisle, je te présente Démétri.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir, deux membres de la bande à James ont réussi à m'attirer dans un piège.

Edward hocha simplement la tête avant d'enfouir cette dernière contre le torse du médecin qui raffermit son étreinte autour de son corps.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Aro voulait que je l'appelle une fois que le petit serait réveillé.

-Tu savais qu'il était réveillé alors pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Aro du salon ?

-Parce qu'il veut te parler ainsi qu'à Edward.

-Hors de question ! Rugit le médecin.

-Dois-je te rappeler à qui cet humain appartient ? Grogna Démétri d'un air sévère.

Le jeune homme perçut la tension qui habitait le médecin, il leva la tête pour lui faire part de son inquiétude. Pour toute réponse, Edward sentit les lèvres de Carlisle se poser dans son cou, puis sa main serra la sienne en un geste réconfortant pendant que Démétri composait le numéro de téléphone d'Aro. Le vampire mit le téléphone sur haut parleur et déposa l'appareil sur le rebord du lit. Après deux sonneries, la voix du Volturi résonna dans la pièce.

« -Bonjour, Maître Aro, le salua Démétri, nous sommes tous les trois présents.

-Parfait, Démétri, Carlisle, mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Aro.

-Et toi, jeune Edward, comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait, la peur lui nouait à nouveau les entrailles. Ne pouvant répondre, il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Carlisle.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre qu'Edward est encore très secoué par ce que James lui a fait subir.

-Oui, bien sûr, je le conçois. Je te promets, Edward, qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez déjà pris une décision concernant James, avoua Carlisle.

-Je suis navré de te contredire, murmura trop rapidement Aro pour qu'Edward comprenne sa réponse, Caïus le protège et comme il n'a pas tué Edward, la voix de Marcus n'a pas penché en ma faveur. Cependant, Caïus lui a demandé de ne plus s'approcher de vous.

-Et tu crois que cela va le freiner ? Gronda Carlisle. J'ai vu la manière dont il le regardait ! Il ne le lâchera pas !

-Je le sais, assura Aro en reparlant d'un ton normal. Je pars demain pour vous rejoindre, Jane et Alec m'accompagneront, nous resterons deux jours chez toi.

-Deux jours, répéta Carlisle d'une voix éteinte.

-Oui, c'est la seule solution mon ami.

-C'est trop tôt, chuchota le médecin. Il n'est pas prêt.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de Démétri, répliqua Aro.

Carlisle fusilla ce dernier du regard alors que la voix du Volturi résonnait à nouveau dans la chambre.

-Plus vite Edward sera l'un des nôtres, plus vite il sera hors de danger. Je veux que la transformation ait lieu aujourd'hui !

Edward sentit la peur nouer son estomac, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Carlisle, j'y veillerai, je resterai auprès de toi.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Edward, affirma Aro, une fois ta transformation achevée tu devras rester quelques temps auprès de nous à Volterra, mais je te promets que Carlisle pourra rester à tes côtés et que tu seras libre de suivre ses préceptes. Tu as jusqu'au coucher du soleil Carlisle, Démétri restera à tes côtés pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

-D'accord, acquiesça le médecin d'une voix blanche.

-Démétri, je ne pense pas que James retente une attaque aussi tôt, va chasser. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le sang d'Edward te tente lors de la transformation.

-Bien, Maître Aro. »

Après ces mots, le Volturi coupa la communication. Démétri reprit son téléphone et après les avoirs salués, quitta la villa pour chasser. Edward se redressa pour mieux observer les traits tirés du médecin. Sans un mot, le vampire quitta le lit avant de sortir de la chambre. Il aurait aimé le suivre, mais à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le sol que tous ses muscles lui firent mal. Il se rallongea, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, il allait mourir et l'homme qu'il aimait semblait le fuir. Peut-être que Carlisle ne voulait plus de lui ? Qui aurait envie de rester pendant des siècles auprès d'un jeune homme aussi faible et sale que lui ? Il avait cru que grâce à l'amour du médecin, il aurait pu se sentir un peu moins sali, mais ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit lui rappelait qu'il serait toujours un être souillé et brisé. Les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, tout à coup, il sentit une légère douleur au niveau de son coude. Tout devint flou devant ses yeux alors qu'un liquide froid se répandait dans ses veines. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

******************

Depuis qu'Aro avait annoncé la transformation d'Edward, Carlisle était dans un état de second. Il s'était dirigé vers son bureau, sans un regard pour le jeune homme dont il avait pourtant senti la détresse. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol. Des sanglots parcoururent son corps alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. S'il avait été plus fort, plus rapide, plus cruel, il aurait pu tuer James hier soir et Edward ne serait pas en danger, il ne serait pas obligé de mourir ce soir… Carlisle voulait continuer d'entendre son cœur battre, sentir son souffle chaud et parfumé, toucher la douceur de sa peau brûlante. Une voix, qu'il tentait désespérément de faire taire, ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il désirait tant : l'éternité auprès d'Edward. Il se souvenait des paroles de Léa, elle était heureuse pour lui, pour eux… Et puis, Edward l'aimait et lui aussi aimait le jeune homme plus que tout… Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas voir uniquement la mort d'Edward, après tout, il ne le quitterait pas vraiment, il allait juste perdre son humanité et ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, c'est ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux.

Lentement, Carlisle se releva. Ils allaient être heureux, Edward serait en sécurité et avec un peu de chance James payerait pour ses méfaits. Le médecin ouvrit un placard qui contenait tout un nécessaire médical. Il devait se préparer pour la transformation, il espérait vraiment que la Morphine atténuerait la douleur. Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, il faillit se gifler en se rendant compte qu'Edward pleurait. Il était vraiment stupide, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul sans aucune explication ? Carlisle allait le rejoindre quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme était épuisé, il avait besoin de repos pour affronter ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il attrapa une seringue qu'il remplie avec un sédatif. Il prit une attelle pour son poignet cassé et gagna la chambre. Avant qu'Edward ne se rende compte de sa présence, il lui injecta le somnifère. Rapidement, les traits du jeune homme se détendirent alors qu'il s'endormait. Carlisle plaça la protection sur son poignet, puis, il l'observa un moment. S'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, écoutant et mémorisant le rythme de son cœur. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, immobile, à l'observer, mais le soleil se couchait déjà lorsqu'il revint à lui et Edward n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Carlisle sortit du lit et alla préparer les doses de Morphine pour la transformation.

******************

Edward s'éveilla difficilement, son esprit était embrumé. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était avant que ses angoisses ne viennent à nouveau l'étreindre. Il sursauta en voyant que le ciel était déjà obscurci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Démétri qui était installé dans un fauteuil non loin du lit, Carlisle était debout face à la baie vitrée et regardait le soleil se coucher, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Cependant, Edward pouvait voir à sa position qu'il était loin d'être aussi détendu que son attitude le laissait paraître. Le jeune homme s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur le déroulement de la journée, il se souvint alors de la douleur au niveau du coude suivi de la sensation de froid. Il comprit alors que Carlisle l'avait endormi. La peine et l'incertitude qui l'avaient étreints en voyant le vampire quitter la chambre laissèrent place à la colère.

« -Tu m'as endormi ?! Cria-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.

Edward aurait juré avoir vu le médecin sursauter, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, la peine et l'inquiétude se lisaient aisément sur son visage, mais pour le moment il s'en moquait.

-Comment as-tu osé me filer un tranquillisant sans mon accord ?!

-Tu avais besoin de repos pour affronter ta… ta…

-Ma mort ! Termina-t-il pour lui d'un ton tranchant. Il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais envie de faire certaines choses avant de devenir comme toi !

-Je suis navré, Edward, je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi. Tu semblais avoir du mal à accepter ….

-A accepter quoi ? Que tu me quittes alors que je venais d'apprendre que j'allais mourir ? ! Avoue que tu as soudain réalisé que tu allais devoir me supporter à tes basques pour l'éternité ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai très bien sans toi !

-Tu te trompes ! C'est justement parce que nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble que je peux supporter l'idée de te mordre ! Répliqua Carlisle qui à son tour s'énervait.

-Mais si c'est si dur pour toi, tu n'as qu'à pas le faire ! Rétorqua Edward. Tiens, vous, je suis sûr que ça ne vous dérangerais pas de me mordre ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Marmonna Démétri peu désireux de participer à la conversation.

-Oui, vous ! Je suis certain que vous ne cracheriez pas sur un peu de sang frais ?

-Edward ! Gronda Carlisle d'un ton menaçant. Ca suffit !

-Attends, j'ai encore mieux ! On a qu'a appelé James, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de me mordre, lui !

-Tais-toi ! Grogna Carlisle en bondissant sur le lit et en l'obligeant à se rallonger.

Edward sentit son cœur s'emballer, il n'avait jamais vu Carlisle dans cet état, pas même après la fête. Le vampire prenait garde de ne jamais l'écraser avec son corps, mais pas cette fois, même s'il se maintenait un peu sur ses coudes, il laissait peser son poids sur lui. Il vit son visage se pencher vers son cou.

-Je t'interdis de me mordre ! Hurla Edward.

-Il me semble pourtant que tu le réclames depuis tout à l'heure ? Siffla le médecin.

-Oui et j'ai pas changé d'avis, mais à cause d'un abruti j'ai pas pu profiter de ma dernière journée !

-Je pensais t'éviter le stress de l'attente, mais à ce que je vois j'ai eu tort.

-Oui ! Maintenant, peux-tu te relever ?

Après un grognement, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le côté en poussant un soupir d'énervement. Edward retint un petit sourire face à sa réaction. Il se tourna vers Démétri et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Vous pouvez me prêter votre téléphone ? Demanda-t-il au vampire.

-Tu peux prendre celui de la maison, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Non, je veux le sien !

-A quoi joues-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi…

-Gamin ? Je te rappelle que j'ai 19 ans. Alors, je peux l'avoir ?

Démétri hésita un instant, mais après un échange muet entre les deux vampires, ce dernier lui tendit l'appareil.

-Je peux téléphoner à l'étranger ? Demanda Edward en pianotant sur les touches.

-A l'étranger ? Répéta Démétri.

-Oui, en Italie, précisa-t-il en collant l'appareil à son oreille.

Les deux vampires faillirent s'étrangler et Edward du retenir un léger fou-rire en voyant leurs têtes éberluées. Carlisle se précipita pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains, mais le correspondant avait décroché et les vampires se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix d'Aro.

-Bonjour, dit le jeune homme d'une voix assurée, c'est Edward Masen à l'appareil.

Edward attendit que le Volturi lui réponde, son poing valide serrait nerveusement le drap alors qu'il essayait d'être décontracté et sûr de lui.

-Edward, quelle joie de t'entendre, affirma Aro, que puis-je pour toi mon garçon ?

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, mais seul. Or, j'ai deux nounous collées à moi et qui même, si elles descendent au salon, entendront tout, pourriez-vous régler cela pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, Edward.

-Aro, commença Carlisle.

-Mon ami, je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce jeune homme a à me dire. Démétri et toi n'avez qu'à aller prendre l'air à plusieurs mètres de la villa.

-Mais, protesta le médecin.

-Il a dit dehors, répéta Edward, alors, ouste ! Fichez le camp !

Trop abasourdis pour répliquer, les deux vampires sortirent de la chambre. A peine la porte était-elle refermée, qu'Edward entendit le rire de Démétri et un grognement s'échapper de la poitrine de Carlisle.

-Sont-ils sortis ? Demanda Aro.

-Oui.

-Bien, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je sais que je vais être transformé, mais j'ai un petit service à vous demander. Voilà, je suis très remonté contre Carlisle car…. »

*******************

Carlisle venait de s'abreuver de son deuxième cerf quand son téléphone sonna. Après avoir quitté la villa, il s'était tout de suite mis en chasse. Il avait déjà chassé pour se préparer à la transformation, mais sa dispute avec Edward l'avait mis en colère et … excité ? Il découvrait une nouvelle facette du jeune homme, il pouvait être sûr de lui et autoritaire, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était étonné par les réactions de son ange, il pensait qu'entre son agression et l'annonce de sa mort prochaine, il aurait été abattu, mais non, Edward semblait décidé à prendre les choses du bon côté et à profiter de ses dernières heures en tant qu'humain. Il sentit le désir l'assaillir à nouveau, il était prêt à se damner pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu de son corps chaud. La sonnerie de son téléphone persistait et il chassa ses pensées pour décrocher.

« -Tu as l'autorisation de retourner à la villa, dit Aro.

Carlisle retint un grognement quand il perçut le fou-rire que tentait de contenir son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Me parler simplement, répondit le Volturi, je pense, mon ami, que ce jeune homme est tout à fait exceptionnel et que tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé.

-Je sais. J'aime Edward et passer l'éternité à ses côtés me réjouit, mais tu peux comprendre que le fait de le transformer me…

-Je le comprends et lui aussi, coupa Aro, je me suis permis de lui parler de toi, il m'a semblé moins furieux à ton encontre. Tu sais, Carlisle, je suis en train de réaliser quel vampire il va être, je n'avais jamais soupçonné cette force de caractère chez lui, tu imagines un humain à oser mettre à la porte deux vampires et à appeler un Volturi ? Il me tarde de le voir à l'œuvre.

-Je suis beaucoup moins impatient que toi pour ce dernier point.

-Bien, maintenant, rentre à la villa. Il t'attend. »

*********************

Edward sortait péniblement de la salle de bain quand Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Tous deux se figèrent dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre ou de la salle de bain. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et un sourire vint éclairer leurs traits, Carlisle s'avança rapidement vers le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Edward ne put retenir un sourire quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Sans un mot, le médecin le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit où il le retrouva.

« -Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Edward.

-Non, tu avais raison d'être en colère, j'aurais du te demander ton avis avant de t'administrer ce sédatif. Pardonne-moi.

-C'est oublié, avoua le jeune homme avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Edward, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as dit à Aro ?

-Ca t'intrigue, murmura Edward en déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

-Je dois admettre que oui, avoua Carlisle en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir alors que les doigts du jeune homme déboutonnaient sa chemise.

-Et tu serais prêt à faire quoi pour m'arracher cette confession ? Demanda Edward en embrassant sa poitrine dénudée.

-Demande, mon ange, et je m'exécuterai, gémit le médecin alors qu'il mordillait son mamelon durci.

-Parfait, souffla-t-il en laissant sa main descendre vers l'entrejambe du vampire bien éveillé.

Edward observa le visage empli de désir du médecin, ses yeux mi-clos ne parvenaient pas à masquer la lueur de plaisir qui y brillait. Le jeune homme se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure arrachant un grognement au vampire qui empoigna fermement ses hanches et d'un mouvement du bassin, il fit frotter leurs érections. Edward aspira sa lèvre avant que leurs langues ne se mêlent, ne se caressent à nouveau, leur arrachant un soupir. Soudain, Edward sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine, Carlisle le repoussa légèrement et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-Je suis navré, mon ange, j'ai très envie de toi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le bon moment. De plus, Démétri ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Euh… En fait, là, il est en train de chasser à plusieurs kilomètres.

-Quoi ?

-Si j'étais en colère tout à l'heure pour avoir manqué cette journée c'est parce que je souhaitais faire une dernière chose avant de mourir, confia Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Je veux que nous fassions l'amour.

-Oui, moi aussi j'en ai envie. Après tout, nous…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Un silence accueillit sa confession, il vit le vampire se redresser sur un coude, ses yeux ambrés détaillaient avec attention son visage.

-Edward, murmura Carlisle, je t'aime et j'espère un jour pouvoir te faire l'amour, mais pas maintenant, nous n'avons pas suffisamment de temps. Je veux que ce moment soit parfait et surtout que tu n'agisses pas sous le coup de ton agression ou de l'angoisse.

-Sous le coup de mon agression ? L'angoisse ? Je t'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela, je veux juste connaître ce plaisir avant de mourir.

-Je comprends, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Aro nous a donné un délai pour ma transformation.

-Aro ? Attends, tu as dit à Aro que… que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda Edward espiègle.

-Non, tu n'as pas…. ?

-Non, rassure-toi, même si je pense qu'il a compris… En tout cas, il nous a laissé jusqu'à minuit.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, mais… mais tu feras… enfin….

-Oui ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas aussi solide que toi, je …

-Tu es fragile et je le sais.

-Je suis pas fragile, je…

-Je serais prudent, tu as ma parole.

-Ok, souffla Edward avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

-Détends-toi, lui demanda Carlisle alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur son cou, voilà c'est bien. »

Les lèvres de Carlisle prirent brutalement possession des siennes, le vampire lui montrait ainsi toute la violence de son désir et de son amour. Edward tenta de se concentrer sur le plaisir qui envahissait son corps et non sur la peur qui menaçait de l'envahir. Carlisle, ses mains, ses lèvres, étaient partout sur son corps, réveillant des torrents de lave dans ses veines qui vinrent se concentrer sur son bas-ventre qui durcissait. Carlisle sortit quelques secondes du lit et Edward ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les vêtements du vampire atterrir au quatre coins de la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint s'allonger à ses côtés, il ne portait que son boxer. Le vampire revint poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, sa langue caressa ses mamelons avant de venir jouer avec son nombril alors que ses doigts glissaient sous l'élastique de son pyjama. Rapidement, le médecin le lui ôta. Edward se cambra quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son sexe turgescent alors que la main du vampire caressait ses boules. Le jeune homme agrippa un oreiller qu'il serra de son poing valide. Carlisle passa une de ses mains sous les fesses d'Edward pour pouvoir prendre plus pleinement son membre en bouche, le jeune homme cria son prénom. Sa main lâcha l'oreiller pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux du vampire en une caresse avant de les agripper fermement. Si Carlisle continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour calmer le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines.

Edward se figea quand il sentit le doigt froid et humide de Carlisle caresser son entrée. Un frisson de peur parcourut son échine. Le médecin perçut son malaise et enroula sa langue autour de son sexe, ses dents venant mordiller tendrement son gland. Il gémit de plaisir. Le doigt du médecin s'immisça lentement en lui, provoquant un léger désagrément. Les lèvres du vampire continuaient à l'emmener vers le paradis alors qu'il introduisait un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses muscles se crispèrent. Carlisle ne retira pas ses doigts, il cessa de les bouger et se redressa pour murmurer à son oreille.

« -J'ai besoin que tu détendes, souffla le médecin. S'il te plaît, Edward, détends-toi.

-J'essaie, balbutia le jeune homme. »

Un léger craquement résonna dans la chambre, Edward se figea en l'entendant se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un de ses os, mais lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur du vampire contre le sien, il comprit que ce dernier avait tout simplement déchiré son boxer. Leurs membres durs se touchèrent enfin leur arrachant un cri. Carlisle se remit à bouger ses doigts et la douleur qu'il ressentit n'était rien comparée aux vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Peu à peu les doigts du vampire ne furent plus des intrus, il appréciait de les sentir en lui, leurs mouvements réveillant des frissons de plaisir. Carlisle se redressa pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Edward ne put retenir un cri de frustration lorsqu'il ne sentit plus ses doigts en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son amour était assis face à lui, sa main tenait un flacon et ses yeux ambrés le dévisageaient avec attention.

« -Tu es sûr ? Demanda le médecin d'une voix rauque. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward s'assit et lui prit le flacon de lubrifiant, il en versa dans sa paume avant de venir caresser le membre du vampire qui grogna de plaisir. Carlisle lui prit le flacon des mains et le renversa à nouveau contre les oreillers reprenant le contrôle de leurs ébats. Le vampire introduisit de nouveau ses doigts dans son intimité et Edward se détendit face au plaisir que cela lui procurait. Carlisle s'en rendit compte et les retira, présentant cette fois son sexe contre son entrée. Edward mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur, il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux et le vampire n'était même pas entièrement entré. La main de Carlisle vint caresser son sexe, mais le plaisir semblait dérisoire face à la douleur qu'il ressentait, peu à peu, son érection disparaissait. Des images le torturaient, il revoyait James lorsqu'il l'avait violé, il le revoyait aussi en train de violer Enzo et de le tuer en même temps. Son corps se crispa, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« -Edward, appela Carlisle, regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme finit par lui obéir. Aussitôt, il se perdit dans le regard ambré empli d'amour et de désir qui chassèrent tout ses douloureux souvenirs. Les lèvres du vampire s'emparèrent avidement des siennes alors qu'il éveillait à nouveau son membre avec une caresse. Un gémissement lui échappa.

-Mon ange, murmura le vampire à son oreille, tu es tellement étroit, je ne peux plus tenir… Je vais bouger lentement… Détends-toi.

Edward inspira profondément et tenta de se concentrer sur la main du médecin qui le cajolait plutôt que sur son membre qui le faisait souffrir. Carlisle contrôla ses coups de bassin, le visage du médecin reflétait sa concentration ainsi que son désir retenu.

-Détends-toi, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Il put sentir le corps du vampire trembler entre ses bras tant la tension qui l'habitait était grande. Edward laissa son regard errer sur son torse musclé, ses mains ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de le toucher, puis, elles poursuivirent leur chemin vers son dos et stoppèrent sur ses fesses qu'elles caressèrent arrachant un ronronnement au médecin. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne plus être un simple spectateur, il était maître de son désir, de son corps et il pouvait l'offrir à celui qu'il désirait. Un sentiment de bien-être mêlé de plaisir l'envahit. Il entendit le soupir de soulagement quand Carlisle fit un va et vient en lui qui ne réveilla aucune douleur.

-Je t'aime, murmura le vampire.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Carlisle s'empara de ses lèvres et ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'Edward laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Bientôt, le bassin du jeune homme se cambra contre celui du vampire qui s'enfonça plus profondément en lui touchant sa prostate. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, jamais Edward n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant de sensations, de plaisir. La main et le sexe de Carlisle l'entraînaient vers le paradis. Il sentit les mains du vampire se poser sur ses genoux, il souleva ses jambes et tout en se redressant il les posa sur ses épaules, ainsi, il pouvait s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Les grognements et les soupirs de Carlisle accentuaient encore son désir. Le vampire s'empara à nouveau de son membre, accordant le va et vient de sa main à ceux de ses coups de reins.

« -Viens pour moi, Edward, gémit Carlisle, je t'en prie.

Edward ne put répondre. Tous ses sens étaient en feu et il lui semblait que son cerveau était perdu dans une brume de plaisir. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Carlisle et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna le vampire. Je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir. »

Edward lui obéit difficilement, mais une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il ne put détacher son regard de celui du médecin. Carlisle accentua ses mouvements. Le jeune homme sentit une vague de plaisir déferler en lui, son corps se tendit, il atteignit la jouissance. Sa semence se répandit sur la main du vampire qui la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres pour la goûter. Le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines fut décuplé par cette image sensuelle, Edward cria son nom, puis il s'arqua contre le médecin, sa bouche se posa dans le creux de son épaule où il le mordit violemment. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour du sexe de Carlisle qui se libéra à son tour en criant son nom. Son corps entier était secoué par des spasmes de jouissance. Edward sentit sa semence se répandre en lui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette sensation soit aussi agréable. Un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de la poitrine du médecin qui resta un instant au-dessus de lui, immobile, tentant visiblement de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, tendrement, Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Peu après, le vampire se retira provoquant une sensation de vide en lui et bascula sur le côté du lit tout en l'entraînant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés appréciant le silence qui les entourait.

« -Tout va bien ? Finit par demander Carlisle

-Oui, c'était merveilleux… Je… Je trouve pas les mots…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, affirma le médecin en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir avec pour comme derniers souvenirs des instants d'effroi, je souhaitais garder cette étreinte, expliqua Edward.

-Démétri est rentré, annonça soudain Carlisle, brisant ainsi la magie du moment. Veux-tu prendre une douche ?

-Non, je veux garder ton odeur, mais par contre, je ne serais pas contre un coup de main pour me rhabiller, je me sens un peu courbaturé.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Carlisle, j'ai été trop brutal.

-Je t'assure que non, affirma le jeune homme, c'était parfait.

Carlisle venait de l'aider à enfiler son bas de pyjama quand Démétri frappa à la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, dit le vampire en arborant un sourire narquois qui arracha un grognement à Carlisle alors qu'Edward rougissait. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, affirma Carlisle. Et toi ?

-Fais vite, murmura Edward qui avait soudain pâli.

Carlisle s'allongea à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis, ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire avant de se poser dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, souffla le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, Edward, pardonne-moi. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Edward sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il retint un cri, ne souhaitant pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour son amour, alors que le venin s'insinuait dans son corps, réveillant un feu douloureux. Soudain, l'emprise sur son cou disparu, mais la douleur continua, s'intensifia, ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap, son poignet cassé aurait dû le faire souffrir cependant la douleur était dérisoire par rapport à celle qui parcourait ses veines gagnant peu à peu chaque fibre de son corps. Il sentit un objet pointu entrer dans sa chair, un produit froid coula dans ses veines l'apaisant quelque peu. Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée, la souffrance reprit le dessus et il sentit son corps se tordre sous la torture du venin. Edward tenta de s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs, de revivre les dernières heures dans les bras de Carlisle, pour oublier le feu qui ravageait son être.

*****************

Carlisle ne pouvait détourner son regard du corps de son ange qui se tordait de douleur. Il s'en voulut de lui infliger ce supplice, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Edward retenait ses cris. Il s'était allongé près de lui et pendant quelques minutes le froid de sa peau sembla apaiser le jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la morsure qui ornait maintenant son cou, il se rappelait la saveur de son sang, son goût exquis…

« -Carlisle ! Gronda Démétri qui avait suivi son regard.

-Tout va bien, assura le médecin en fermant les yeux.

-Ton médicament ne semble pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet, remarqua le vampire.

-Non, reconnut Carlisle, mais le froid à l'air de le soulager. Je vais aller le mettre sous la douche.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Carlisle soupira, mais ne le contredit pas. Il valait mieux pour la sécurité d'Edward qu'il reste auprès de lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait le robinet d'eau froide et glissait le jeune homme sous le pommeau de la douche, il vit Démétri se redresser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il sortit en grognant de la salle de bain. Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état que des bruits de bagarre lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée. Carlisle hésita un instant, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Edward, mais s'ils étaient plusieurs, Démétri ne ferait pas le poids. Il sortit le jeune homme de la douche et l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre. Carlisle avait à peine fait un pas que quelque chose le percuta violemment l'envoya contre un mur. Le vampire s'écroula sur le sol, un voile noir glissa tout autour de lui.

********************

Il faisait jour quand Carlisle reprit connaissance. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa la chambre où il était, il respira et ne reconnut aucune des odeurs qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus à la villa. Un vent de panique le gagna quand il se souvint de l'attaque alors qu'Edward était en pleine transformation. Seul un vampire ayant un don avait pu le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il réfléchirait à cela plus tard. Il devait retrouver Edward ! Alors qu'il allait se lever, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Aro, mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite quand il croisa le regard de son ami.

« -Que s'est-il passé Aro ? Où est-il ? Où est Edward ?

-Je suis navré, Carlisle, mais Démétri et toi avez été attaqué…

-Où est Edward ? Hurla le vampire.

-Il est mort.

-Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! La transformation était commencée ! Il … Il

-Il était encore trop humain, il a été vidé de son sang, confia Aro dans un souffle.

-Non ! Non ! Je veux le voir !

-C'est impossible. Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours, tout comme Démétri, j'ai pris la liberté de le faire enterrer auprès de ses parents.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il est vivant ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne peut pas me laisser…

-Calme-toi, Carlisle, s'il te plaît.

-C'est James, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, son odeur n'était pas présente dans la villa quand nous vous avons trouvé. J'ai mené mon enquête, il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres, il était à Londres en train de s'amuser dans un hôtel…. Malheureusement, Edward semblait avoir d'autres ennemis que James.

-Mais qui ? C'était un humain ! Qui aurait voulu lui faire du mal ? Je veux qu'on me le rende, Aro, pitié, je ne peux pas avoir goûté au Paradis pour retomber en Enfer.

-Je suis navré, mon ami, si j'avais su que les choses tourneraient ainsi, jamais je ne l'aurais fait entrer dans ta vie, confessa Aro en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tue-moi, supplia Carlisle, je t'en prie, tue-moi.

-Non, répondit fermement le Volturi.

-Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans mon ange, je t'en supplie, Aro, au nom de notre amitié, abrège ma souffrance en m'ôtant la vie.

-C'est au nom de notre amitié que je n'en ferais rien. Carlisle, tu dois vivre pour lui. Rend-le fier de votre amour.

-Je ne peux plus avancer, c'est trop dur.

-Tu trouveras la force pour lui et pour tous les humains dont tu sauveras la vie. L'avenir ne sera pas toujours sombre, mon ami, fais-moi confiance. Tu trouveras bientôt le bonheur.

Carlisle quitta le lit pour s'avancer vers la grande baie vitrée. Il se sentait détruit, une douleur sans fin étreignait sa poitrine. Son regard se posa sur la chevalière qui ornait son majeur, le visage d'Edward se dessina dans son esprit lui arrachant un sanglot.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je devrais te laisser avec ton chagrin, mais sache que Caïus voulait te punir pour ton échec. J'ai obtenu ton exil, tu resteras ici en Amérique tant que je ne t'aurai pas autorisé à rentrer en Europe. J'ai pris la liberté de prendre certaines de tes affaires à la villa. Les deux humaines qui te servent ont elles aussi voulu venir. Elles sont en bas.

-Léa et Bella ?

-Oui, veux-tu que je leur dise de monter ?

-Non.

-Carlisle, je sais que les prochaines années vont être difficiles, mais je t'en supplie ne fais rien de stupide. Vis pour Edward, aime pour lui et tu trouveras la paix.

-Plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer, mon cœur, mon amour, mon espoir, tout est mort avec Edward. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de l'existence.

-N'en soit pas si certain, murmura Aro en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Les deux vampires restèrent un long moment ainsi, seul les sanglots sans larmes de Carlisle venait troubler le silence qui les entourait. Le médecin avait l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin où la nuit et la tristesse seraient ses seules compagnes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

***********************

Pitié, pitié, ne me tuez pas !!!!! Pas de cailloux ou tomates ou quoi que ce soit d'autre non plus, SVP !!!! L'histoire n'est pas terminé, loin de là….

A dimanche pour la suite et bonne soirée !


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

****************

**Chapitre 12 : Volterra**

Carlisle referma la revue médicale qu'il lisait. Maintenant, qu'ils n'étaient plus occupé ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la photo qui trônait face à lui sur son bureau, son regard se voila. 50 années s'étaient écoulées, 50 années durant lesquelles la douleur de sa perte ne s'était pas atténuée. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le cadre, ses doigts hésitants redessinèrent les contours de son visage. Il se souvenait du moment où il avait pris cette photo, Edward et lui venaient tout juste de faire l'amour, le jeune homme était allé chercher son numérique, ils en avaient pris plusieurs d'eux deux jusqu'à ce que Carlisle réussisse à lui prendre l'appareil des mains. Edward l'avait d'abord provoqué en faisant diverses grimaces, puis, reprenant son sérieux, il avait pris la pose, immortalisant ainsi son bonheur, leur bonheur…

Carlisle reposa la photo, ses épaules se voutèrent et il eut du mal à réfréner ses sanglots. Le médecin se leva tout en inspirant profondément pour chasser sa tristesse, mais en vain. Son bureau était devenu son refuge, le seul lieu de la maison où tout lui rappelait Edward. Il alla reposer la photo sur le manteau de la cheminée où elle demeurait en temps habituel auprès de celles de sa famille, ainsi que de Bella et Léa. Il en avait quelques unes d'Edward et lui, mais il refusait de les exposer aux yeux de tous. S'il le faisait, ils lui poseraient des questions et il n'avait aucune envie de leur en parler. Sa main se promena sur le piano noir, se rappelant la dextérité avec laquelle Edward jouait. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches d'ivoires, les effleurant, lui rappelant le peu de temps que le ciel leur avait accordé.

Il ignorait comment, mais Edward avait toujours su que la mort l'attendait, le jeune homme l'avait parfois évoqué, il savait que le temps lui était compté et il avait voulu pleinement profiter de ses derniers jours. Au début, Carlisle avait pensé qu'il parlait de sa transformation, mais il s'était trompé. Edward était bien mort. Il ne restait comme trace de son passage dans sa vie que le piano, quelques photos et un pull, maigres traces par rapport à l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Son regard se posa sur sa chevalière, elle était de loin son bien le plus précieux. Edward la lui avait offerte en gage d'amour et pour rien au monde il ne s'en serait séparé.

Peu après le départ d'Aro, Carlisle avait voulu rejoindre son ange, il aurait trouvé un moyen de mourir, mais Bella l'en avait empêché. Elle lui avait emprunté son ordinateur portable et avait trouvé la vidéo qu'Edward avait faite à la villa. Elle l'avait obligé à la regarder. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle lui avait ensuite demandé s'il était prêt à détruire ce qu'Edward avait protégé avec autant d'acharnement : sa vie. Léa s'était jointe à elle. Peu à peu, il avait renoncé à mourir, il ne faisait que survivre grâce à ses deux amies…

Chassant ses tristes souvenirs, il s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée. Il avait neigé cette nuit, la forêt de Forks était recouverte d'un épais duvet blanc. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit ses enfants en train de se battre à coup de boules de neiges. Le rire cristallin de leur mère résonna mélodieusement dans l'air, son regard se posa alors sur Esmée qui riait des pitreries des garçons. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre…

Deux ans après la mort d'Edward, ils avaient déménagé dans le Nord Est des Etats-Unis, même s'il avait renoncé à se tuer, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se levait, se lavait, sortait et se nourrissait que lorsque Léa et Bella se mettaient suffisamment en colère contre lui. Un jour alors qu'il marchait le long de la plage, il avait entendu un râle de souffrance. Il avait senti l'odeur de sang frais, mais il n'avait pas chassé depuis longtemps, l'appel du sang était trop fort, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'aller porter secours à cette personne. En quelques minutes, il serait de retour au manoir et préviendrait Bella pour qu'elle alerte les secours.

Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, un vent froid se leva, il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque alors qu'une silhouette fantomatique se dessinait devant lui. Edward se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur. Il paraissait furieux et Carlisle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il allait s'approcher de lui pour quémander son pardon, mais il avait disparu. Effrayé de le perdre à nouveau, Carlisle scruta la plage. La silhouette blanche se trouvait près de l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur de sang. Il s'avança d'un pas tremblant. Edward était agenouillé près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, ses traits d'une grande douceur étaient déformés par la douleur. Carlisle s'agenouilla, ses réflexes de médecin prenant le pas sur le vampire. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver, c'était trop tard. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard rassurant d'Edward qui lui sourit avant de disparaître. Carlisle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce serait l'unique fois qu'il le verrait. La jeune femme délirait, il comprit qu'elle s'était jetée du haut de la falaise. Elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours car son enfant était mort, elle ne supportait plus le chagrin lié à sa perte et souhaitait rejoindre son bébé. Alors, Carlisle voulut la sauver. Il l'avait mordu.

Les mois qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour elle comme pour lui. Peu à peu, ils apprirent à se connaître et ensemble ils pansèrent leurs plaies. Elle s'était confiée à lui, mais Carlisle n'avait rien dit, il avait juste avoué avoir perdu un être cher. Il ne voulait parler d'Edward à personne. Seules deux personnes connaissaient son secret, Léa et Bella, et elles avaient respecté son silence, sachant que le jour où il serait prêt, il parlerait du jeune homme.

Une année s'écoula avant que sa famille ne s'agrandisse à nouveau. Grâce à Esmé, Carlisle s'était reconstruit, même si le chagrin était toujours présent, il avait repris son travail de médecin. Il sortait de l'hôpital quand, au détour d'une ruelle, il avait trouvé une belle jeune fille blonde agonisante. Le médecin ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la sauver, mais le vampire si… Elle devait avoir le même âge que Bella, elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, non, personne ne le méritait. Rosalie avait eu plus de mal à accepter sa condition qu'Esmé. Pourtant, la jeune vampire ne tarda pas à se lier d'affection pour eux, les considérant peu à peu comme ses parents. Puis, un jour, elle ramena un jeune humain blessé, mourant, Emmett. Carlisle le sauva et depuis ce jour, il était devenu le compagnon de la blonde.

20 années s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles leur famille avait perdu un être proche, Léa était morte paisiblement dans son sommeil. Tous furent attristés par son départ, surtout Bella qui voyait s'éteindre avec elle sa seule famille de sang. La jeune femme éprouva alors le désir de rentrer en France. Bella était restée en contact avec eux, elle était mariée et heureuse avec sa nouvelle famille. Carlisle veillait toujours sur elle de loin et elle lui manquait énormément, son absence avait créé un vide chez eux. Néanmoins, ils virent arriver un jour deux vampires. Les siens s'étaient montrés méfiants, mais leurs pupilles ambrées avaient suffi à gagner sa confiance. La vampire était une jeune femme brune assez petite qui avait des airs de lutin, son compagnon, un grand blond semblait plus prudent qu'elle et jaugeait leur réaction. Sa main tenait fermement celle du petit lutin, il était prêt à la protéger au moindre geste hostile. Carlisle s'avança vers eux, les mains tendues en signe de paix, jamais il ne s'était imaginé recevoir une tornade brune dans ses bras qui le serra affectueusement.

« -Je m'appelle Alice et voici mon compagnon Jasper, annonça-t-elle après l'avoir relâché.

-Enchanté, je suis…

-Carlisle Cullen, avait-elle coupé avant de désigner chaque membre de la famille par leur nom. J'ai un don, je vois l'avenir. C'est lui qui m'a guidé vers Jasper, puis vers vous. Jasper, lui, peut ressentir les émotions des autres et les influencer.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Interrogea le médecin.

-Nous partageons les mêmes convictions et nous aimerions bien faire partie de votre famille ?

-Est-ce une question ? Demanda Carlisle amusé. Je suis sûr que ton don t'a déjà apporté une réponse.

-Bien sûr, papa, répondit la jeune fille espiègle avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue. »

C'est ainsi que Jasper et Alice étaient entrés dans leurs vies. Alice illuminait leur existence avec son caractère dynamique et ses idées loufoques, souvent, il revoyait en elle Bella. Heureusement, Jasper, qui était beaucoup plus réservé que sa compagne, arrivait à canaliser ses ardeurs, car tous vampires qu'ils soient Alice aurait fini par les épuiser. Depuis, ils vivaient tous ensembles sous le nom de Cullen. Aux yeux des humains, Esmé et lui étaient mariés, n'ayant pas pu avoir d'enfants, ils avaient adoptés Emmett et Alice avant qu'Esmé ne se voit confier la garde des enfants de son frère décédé, Rosalie et Jasper. Carlisle était heureux de voir à quel point leur mode de vie avait évolué, ils se mêlaient facilement aux humains, ils n'étaient plus des bêtes sauvages. Sa famille était sa plus grande fierté et il savait à qui il devait ce bonheur, si ce jour là sur la plage, il ne lui était pas apparu, il n'aurait pas sauvé Esmé, il aurait tout perdu…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelques phrases provocatrices… Ainsi ses fils le trouvaient trop vieux et trop lents pour participer à la bataille ? Quand ils évoquèrent l'hospice, il démarra au quart de tour et quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett et Jasper se retrouvèrent sous une bonne couche de neige. Il avait percuté le sapin sous lequel se tenait ses deux fils, laissant la neige qui recouvrait ce dernier tomber sur eux. Les filles ne purent retenir un fou-rire. Esmé s'approcha de lui, tendrement, elle caressa sa joue. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas. Son regard croisa celui blessé de la vampire, il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir, alors, il attrapa sa main et la pris dans ses bras. Peu de temps après sa transformation, Esmé lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, il l'avait gentiment éconduite. Cependant, ses enfants ne tardèrent pas à s'en mêler, voyant en eux un couple idéal. Carlisle s'était alors fâché. Il avait vu le visage d'Esmé se déformer sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais la vampire semblait décidée à l'attendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, observant leurs enfants en train de batailler quand soudain Alice se figea. Jasper la rejoignit, il paraissait anxieux.

« -Je suis désolée, murmura Alice, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Emmett.

Soudain tous se figèrent, l'odeur de plusieurs vampires parvint à leurs narines. Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Carlisle en position de défense, mais ce dernier leur intima le calme, il connaissait ces odeurs.

-Carlisle, mon vieil ami, s'écria un vampire en sortant des bois, cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus !

-Aro, le salua le médecin alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je rendais visite à Eléazar quand ce dernier m'a dit que vous vous étiez vu il y a peu. Imagine ma surprise quand il m'a parlé de ton clan ! J'ai voulu vérifier ses dires, à vrai dire, je n'y croyais pas !

-Et bien comme tu vois, il t'a bien renseigné, mais rentrons, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

-Chelsea, Félix, allez chasser le temps que je m'entretiens avec mon ami.

-Mais, Maître…, protesta Chelsea.

-Je ne risque absolument rien avec mon frère, coupa Aro, allez plutôt vous promener !

Les deux vampires disparurent. Carlisle entraîna Aro ainsi que toute sa famille dans le manoir. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, les enfants prirent place en couple sur les deux canapés qui se faisaient face. Carlisle invita Aro à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au sien, Esmé s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'anxiété de sa famille et remercia Jasper d'un sourire quand une onde apaisante s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Je te présente Esmé et nos enfants : Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Et voici Aro, un très vieil ami, qui est aussi membre des Volturi.

-Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous, je suis ravi de te voir si bien entouré, avoua Aro, et je suis même surpris de rencontrer certain d'entre vous ici…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, mon ami, les délires d'un vieux fou, mais je peux voir que tu as su réunir bien des talents, poursuivit le Volturi en observant Alice et Jasper.

-Aro, gronda légèrement le médecin.

-Non, rassure-toi, tes deux enfants semblent être mieux ici qu'à Volterra. Bien, venons-en à l'objet de ma visite.

-Tu ne passais pas juste dire bonjour ? Demanda le médecin d'un ton narquois.

-A vrai dire, je me suis rendu chez les Denali pour les inviter à Volterra pour un grand évènement.

-Depuis quand te déplaces-tu en personne ?

-A vrai dire, je ne savais pas où tu étais et je me suis dit qu'Eléazar le saurait et qu'il parlerait plus facilement en ma présence qu'à un de mes émissaires.

-Donc, tu es ici pour ?

-T'inviter à Volterra, ton clan et toi, annonça Aro, il est grand temps que ton bannissement soit levé et je dois avouer que ta compagnie me manquait.

-Ton bannissement ? Répéta Esmé étonnée.

-Oui, il est grand temps d'oublier tout ceci et je vois que tu y es parfaitement arrivé, lâcha soudain Aro d'un ton froid.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton, gronda Carlisle, tu n'as aucune idée de…

-De quoi ? Insista le Volturi en le voyant se taire.

-Je suis très heureux de ton invitation, Aro, répondit Carlisle d'un ton neutre, mais nous ne pouvons venir.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Alice. Non, s'il te plaît, Carlisle. Je veux allez en Italie, tu sais que les plus grandes maisons de mode sont là-bas et en Europe ! S'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé, Alice, mais….

-Allez, ce serait vraiment bien, renchérit Rosalie, nous ne sommes jamais allé en Europe !

-Et puis, une invitation comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas, murmura Esmé à son oreille.

-Très bien, céda Carlisle, allez-y si ça vous chante, moi, je reste ici !

Des cris de protestations fusèrent dans le salon. Carlisle les ignora et se leva pour gagner l'étage lorsque la voix d'Aro le figea.

-Tu vis toujours avec son fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa tristement son ami. Tu dois laisser partir…

-Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Rugit Carlisle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon. Esmé finit par se lever pour rejoindre le médecin.

-Restez ici, lui demanda Aro, il a besoin d'être seul.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua sèchement Esmé.

-Vous l'aimez et c'est tout à votre honneur, dit le Volturi, cependant, sachez qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer à nouveau.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous dit que Carlisle avait été banni ? Interrogea Emmett.

-La seule et unique personne qui ait fait battre son cœur est morte voilà bien des années, raconta Aro, je les avais en quelque sorte présenté, Carlisle était chargé de sa transformation, mais les choses ont mal tourné…

-Il l'a tué ? Questionna Esmé dans un souffle.

-Non, même s'il est convaincu que c'est le cas. Il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

-Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-J'aimerais que vous sortiez de la maison. Je dois parler à Carlisle, il doit venir avec nous. Caïus lui a pardonné, mais il considérerait comme un affront s'il ne répondait pas à l'invitation. »

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Alice qui après quelques secondes hocha la tête, leur assurant ainsi que tout se passerait bien. A regret, ils quittèrent la demeure.

******************

Aro monta lentement à l'étage, se laissant guider par l'odeur de son ami pour le retrouver. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et attendit un instant, laissant le temps au médecin de se préparer à la confrontation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Carlisle lui murmura d'entrer. Aro ouvrit la porte et se figea un instant sur le pas de celle-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano noir, Carlisle était assis sur le banc une de ses mains tenait une photo abîmée tant il avait du la toucher, de l'autre, il tenait un vieux pull. Le Volturi avança lentement dans le bureau, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la cheminée où il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la photo d'Edward.

« -Ne peux-tu me laisser tranquille ? Chuchota Carlisle.

-Crois-tu que je suis insensible à ta peine ? Regarde-toi, tu es…

-Pitoyable ?

-Je n'ai pas dit…

-Tu peux le dire… Cela fait des années que son odeur a fini par disparaître, confia-t-il en montrant le pull, mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de son odeur, il me semble qu'elle était encore juvénile, légèrement sucrée…

-Arrête, Carlisle, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Que se passera-t-il quand j'oublierai son visage ? Ses traits ? Le vert unique de ses yeux ? Même sa voix ! Parfois, je marche dans la rue et une voix m'interpelle, je me demande si elle ressemble à la sienne, est-ce le même ténor ? Et son rire, je l'ai entendu si rarement, pourtant, c'était une si douce mélodie…

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Aro en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise et en le forçant à se relever. Cesse de vivre dans le passé ! Tu as une famille, des gens qui t'aiment et comptent sur toi ! Alors, prends sur toi et venez avec moi en Italie ! Sinon, Caïus…

-Tu ne comprends pas que tout là-bas me ramène à lui ! Les souvenirs sont encore trop présents !

-Ce sera une bonne occasion de faire ton deuil ! Tu pourras te recueillir sur sa tombe !

-Je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas que ta famille sache, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu tellement honte de votre amour ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors, où est le problème ?

-Parler de lui est trop dur et ils auraient tant de questions…

-Soit, mais le fait est que vous devez tout de même venir à Volterra !

-Je me moque de ce que Caïus peut me faire.

-Voilà qui est égoïste, quelle sera la réaction des tiens quand ils apprendront ta mort ? Crois-tu qu'ils vont rester les bras croisés ou chercher à te venger ? Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra à la garde pour les éliminer ?

-Ne menace pas ma famille !

-Elle sera à l'abri si tu viens à Volterra.

-Très bien, capitula Carlisle.

-Parfait, je suis sûr que la prodigieuse Alice a déjà vu que tu avais pris ta décision et qu'ils sont en route pour rentrer. Votre vol part de l'aéroport de Seattle dans 5 heures, la famille Denali vous y attendra. Mon avion décolle dans deux heures, je vais donc te laisser.

-Aro, pourquoi une telle réunion ?

-Peut-être que ta famille voudrait entendre la réponse ? Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils viennent de rentrer, annonça Aro.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée où ses enfants étaient déjà excités à la perspective du voyage. Ils se jetèrent sur lui quand il entra dans la pièce pour le remercier. Alice et Rosalie étaient déjà en train d'énumérer la liste des vêtements qu'elles allaient devoir emmener sous le regard amusé d'Esmé.

-Calmez-vous, demanda doucement Carlisle, mais il fut aussitôt obéit.

-Quelle autorité naturelle ! Constata Aro amusé.

-Tu allais nous dire pour quelle raison notre présence est requise à Volterra ?

-Comme je te le disais, les temps changent. Mes frères et moi envisageons de nous retirer.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, dans un ou deux siècles… C'est mon fils le Prince de Volterra qui nous succèdera.

-Ton fils ? Répéta Carlisle surpris.

-Enfin notre fils à Caïus, Marcus et moi-même, il est notre héritier et règnera à notre place. Cependant, il aura besoin d'être entouré, conseillé, et nous comptons sur cette réunion pour qu'il constitue son conseil en toute liberté.

-Mais… Pourquoi personne n'a jamais parlé de lui ?

-Nous avons élevé notre fils à l'écart de notre monde, tu imagines le danger qu'il aurait couru si certains avaient appris son existence ? Chacun de nous l'a éduqué à tour de rôle, il est maintenant fin prêt. Cependant, ne vous offusquez pas trop de ses manières qui sont parfois un peu rude, il a passé, à mon goût, un peu trop de temps auprès de Caïus. Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite qu'il rencontre d'autres vampires avant de faire son choix.

-Je ne pense pas que Caïus voit notre venue d'un bon œil, remarqua Carlisle.

-Tu sais comment est mon frère… Cependant, Caïus sait reconnaître la valeur de quelqu'un et même si vos opinions divergent, il a du respect pour toi et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais il a toujours été impressionné par ta sagesse.

-Je suis surpris par tes propos, admit Carlisle.

-Bref, l'enjeu est important, imagine les changements si mon fils choisissait ta famille ou celle de Denali… Bien, je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Nous nous verrons demain soir à Volterra. Au revoir, mon ami.

-Au revoir, Aro. »

Le Volturi serra une dernière fois son ami dans ses bras avant de balayer la famille du regard et de partir.

*******************

Carlisle se tourna lentement vers sa famille. La joie et l'excitation se lisaient sur leurs visages ainsi que pas mal d'interrogations. Pour couper court à toute discussion, il leur demanda de préparer au plus vite leurs bagages avant d'aller chasser, s'ils tenaient à être à l'heure à l'aéroport ils devraient partir dans trois heures au plus tard. Sans un mot, il monta dans sa chambre et prépara sa valise avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour se mettre en chasse. Une heure plus tard, il regagna le manoir. Il était seul, le reste de sa famille était toujours en train de se nourrir. Carlisle descendit ranger sa valise dans sa voiture où étaient déjà placés celles d'Esmé et une partie de celles d'Alice. Il sourit en imaginant le nombre de bagages qu'avait emporté sa fille. Il remonta dans son bureau pour prendre un livre en prévision du voyage. Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir de son bureau qui était toujours fermé à clef, il prit l'une des photos qui y étaient posées, Edward était assis sur leur lit et lui souriait d'un air malicieux. Il la glissa dans son livre avant de rejoindre sa famille qui venait juste d'arriver. Ses enfants étaient excités et semblaient avoir relégué leurs questions à plus tard, cependant, il sentit peser sur lui le regard d'Esmé. Il se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard inquiet, il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant de lui prendre la main pour l'inviter à monter dans la voiture. Ses enfants les suivaient dans la décapotable de Rosalie. Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le clan Denali qui était composée des parents Eléazar et Carmen ainsi que de leurs trois filles Tanya, Kate et Irina. Après avoir salué leurs amis, ces derniers leur apprirent qu'Aro leur avait réservé un avion privé. Bien que surpris, les deux familles embarquèrent.

**************

Carlisle s'était isolé dans un coin de l'avion. Sa famille et ses amis semblèrent comprendre son besoin de solitude et personne ne vint le déranger. Ils volaient depuis quelques heures déjà quand la conversation se porta sur l'objet de la réunion, les Denali comme les Cullen semblaient intrigués. Carlisle referma son livre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son marque page. Emmett venait de demander à Alice si elle avait des visions concernant leur séjour à Volterra, mais à la surprise de tous, la vampire n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit.

« -Il semblerait qu'un membre de la garde soit capable de contrer ton pouvoir, lâcha Carlisle inquiet.

-Il n'empêche que tout ceci me parait bien étrange, lâcha Eléazar, je vois mal les Volturi tirer leur révérence. Ils ont toujours été avides de pouvoir.

-Cela fait des siècles qu'ils règnent, peut-être en ont-ils assez ? Proposa Carmen.

-Je n'y crois pas, répéta Eléazar.

-Ils n'abandonneront pas réellement le pouvoir, fit remarquer Carlisle, ils ont façonné leur héritier à leur image, ils auront toujours un certain poids sur ses décisions.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne sera qu'un pantin entre leurs mains ? Demanda Esmé.

-Je préfère attendre de le rencontrer pour te répondre, mais c'est une possibilité.

-Donc tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ? S'enquit Emmett.

-Certainement, mais c'est aussi un bon moyen d'introniser leur toutou auprès de nous, lâcha amèrement Eléazar, toutes les plus grandes familles seront présentes.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Carlisle en se redressant dans son siège.

-Aro a placé ses pions en nous invitant et toi tout particulièrement, précisa Eléazar, il est normal que Caïus et Marcus aient eux aussi invité leurs protégés dans l'espoir que leur fils les choisissent.

Les poings de Carlisle serrèrent brutalement les accoudoirs de son siège qui grincèrent sous sa pression brutale. Son visage se mua en colère alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, un feulement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine. Bien sûr ! Il aurait dû y penser ! Caïus avait forcément invité son protégé, James serait là ! Carlisle sentit une onde de calme le toucher, mais elle n'eut aucun effet, il se tourna vers Jasper et un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa poitrine.

-Carlisle, l'appela Esmé d'une voix angoissée.

-Calme-toi, mon ami, demanda Eléazar.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient levés et d'un pas calme, ils s'approchèrent de lui bien décidés à le calmer de force s'il n'y arrivait pas par lui-même. Il se leva précipitamment et partit vers le fond de l'appareil, inspirant profondément. Lentement, sa colère s'apaisait alors que Jasper finissait de la chasser.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tanya en l'observant d'un air inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle en essayant de se composer un visage serein, rien que des mauvais souvenirs…

-Cela a un rapport avec ton bannissement ? Questionna Emmett. Aro a dit…

-Je sais ce qu'Aro a dit et je vous prierais d'oublier les paroles de ce vieux fou ! Ordonna Carlisle d'un ton sec.

-On voulait juste t'aider, marmonna Emmett dans sa barbe avant de se rasseoir auprès de Rosalie.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Carlisle, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, ni te parler ainsi Emmett, je suis désolé.

Le médecin revint vers eux. Tous étaient à nouveau détendus, même si l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Carlisle se raidit quand il vit Esmé ramasser le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber. La photo d'Edward gisait sur le sol, il se précipita pour la prendre, mais Esmé fut plus rapide que lui.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement le cliché.

-Personne, répondit le vampire en lui prenant la photo des mains. »

Carlisle s'assit dans son fauteuil et tourna résolument son visage vers le hublot, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Des petits groupes se formèrent, ils discutèrent ensembles, mais il pouvait sentir régulièrement des regards peser sur lui. Il les ignora et ferma les yeux. Il tenta d'atteindre la méditation qui l'avait tant aidé durant des années, mais depuis la mort d'Edward, il ne parvenait plus à s'y réfugier. Il s'abandonna alors dans ses souvenirs, dans leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs étreintes…

*******************

Aro venait tout juste d'arriver à Volterra, précédant de quelques heures les familles Cullen et Denali. Il salua à peine les invités déjà présents avant de gagner prestement l'aile ouest du château. Il arriva devant une porte gardée par deux vampires. Il leur fit signe de s'éloigner. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. Le salon était vide. Il continua sa traversée de l'appartement, il passa par la bibliothèque, la salle de musique avant de se rendre vers le jardin privé. Il s'approcha de son fils qui était étendu dans l'herbe les yeux clos. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« -Bonjour, père. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, je te remercie. Je viens juste d'arriver.

-Et vous vous précipitez pour me voir, constata-t-il d'un ton narquois, j'en suis flatté.

-Comment vas-tu ? As-tu rencontré nos invités ?

-Au grand désespoir de Marcus et Caïus, je me suis terré dans mes appartements. Où étiez-vous ?

-J'ai rendu visite à un vieil ami, _il mio caro_.

-Un vieil ami ? Interrogea son fils en se redressant sur un coude pour le fixer soudain intéressé par ses propos.

-Dans moins d'une heure les familles Denali et Cullen arriveront en Italie.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de son fils alors qu'il se laissait à nouveau tomber dans l'herbe.

-Fais-moi plaisir, _mio figlio_, ne te ferme pas à eux. Ils pourraient te surprendre.

-Je sais, surtout ton cher Carlisle, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-il en se levant et en faisant quelques pas nerveux.

-_Il mio angelo_…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit le vampire. Nul n'a le droit de m'appeler ainsi !

-Je sais que tu souffres, mais je t'en prie laisse tomber ce masque.

-Tiens, voilà une bonne idée, songea son fils.

-Que vas-tu encore inventer ? Soupira Aro.

-Rien de bien méchant, je te le jure, mais comme promis vous me laisserez agir à ma guise ?

-Tout à fait.

-Bien, alors, je vais aller me préparer à accueillir _tes amis_, lâcha-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Je vais te laisser, cependant _il mio cario_ je ne suis pas dupe, n'oublie pas que je leur ai rendu visite….

-Combien sont-ils ?

-6, répondit Aro en souriant, mais je croyais que cela ne t'intéressait pas ?

-C'est exact, grogna son fils en s'enfermant dans sa salle de bain. »

Aro laissant échapper un soupir. Lentement, il quitta les appartements de son fils pour se rendre dans les siens et préparer l'arrivée de ses amis.

*******************

Carlisle et sa famille venaient de rejoindre la grande salle de réception du château de Volterra. Tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours, Carlisle était vêtu d'un smoking noir, Esmé était pendue à son bras et rayonnait dans une magnifique robe fourreau verte. Alice avait revêtu une longue robe rouge dont les voilages suivaient chacun de ses gestes, elle dansait dans les bras de Jasper tout aussi impeccable dans son costume. Emmett et Rosalie discutaient avec Kate et Tanya dans un coin de la salle. Carlisle vit son ami Aro se diriger vers eux, ils discutèrent un moment avant que Marcus et Caïus ne les rejoignent. Ce dernier paraissait énervé.

« -Tout va bien, mon frère ? Demanda Aro.

-Voilà plus d'une demi heure que nous aurions du le présenter à nos amis ! Grogna Caïus. J'ai envoyé Alec et Jane le chercher, mais il n'est nulle part !

-Calme-toi, souffla Marcus, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Les trois Volturi se turent quand une ombre noire entra dans la salle, les conversations se turent, une telle puissance se dégageait de cette personne que certains sentirent la peur les envahir. Le vampire entra lentement. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, il portait une cape qui traînait au sol dont il avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Une longue étole noire dissimulait le bas de son visage, seuls ses deux yeux rouges étaient visibles. Le vampire s'approcha des Volturi, Caïus fusilla le nouvel arrivant du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Mes chers amis ! Dit Aro en réclamant l'attention de leurs invités. Laissez-moi vous présenter notre fils, le Prince William Volturi. Dans quelques siècles, notre héritier règnera à notre place. C'est pour vous annoncer cette grande nouvelle que nous vous avons tous réuni ici, vous, nos plus illustres amis. Nous souhaitions que notre fils puisse vous rencontrer et choisir ceux qui parmi vous feront partie de son conseil. William veux-tu souhaiter la bienvenue à nos amis ?

-_Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à Volterra._

Tous sursautèrent en entendant une voix masculine résonner dans leurs têtes, il y eut un mouvement de recul dans la salle. Carlisle vit ses enfants se regrouper autour d'Esmé et lui.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, William est très puissant, vanta Caïus avec fierté. Maintenant, mon fils, j'aimerais te présenter à des amis.

Aro et Marcus n'eurent pas le temps de protester que Caïus avait déjà emmené le jeune homme au loin. Les deux Volturi s'approchèrent de la famille la plus proche qui se trouvait être celle de Carlisle.

-Je suis navré, souffla Aro, je comptais te présenter William.

-Il semble être assez…

-Il nous a fait un remake de Dark Vador ou quoi ?!

-Emmett ! Gronda Carlisle avant de se tourner anxieux vers les Volturi.

Son fils affichait une mine penaude, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ses propos et tous attendaient avec appréhension la réaction des Volturi. Soudain un léger rire résonna dans la salle de réception. Tous se tournèrent vers la forme noire qui l'avait laissé échapper, le silence revint. Le Prince se retourna pour balayer la salle du regard, il se posa un bref instant sur Emmett avant qu'il ne plonge ses prunelles rouges dans celles ambrées de Carlisle. Le médecin frissonna, quelque chose se réveilla en lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, William quitta rapidement la salle de réception.

-Pour tout te dire, Emmett, dit Aro en se tournant vers eux, mon fils a été blessé lors d'un combat avec des loups-garous il y a plusieurs siècles. Malheureusement, il était trop jeune et jamais Caïus n'aurait du l'emmener là-bas. Certaines blessures sont restées gravées dans sa chair, le défigurant à jamais.

-Je suis navré, assura sincèrement Carlisle.

-Comment ose-t-il partir ainsi ? Grogna Caïus mécontent.

-Tu peux comprendre son comportement, siffla Marcus.

-Au fait, vos appartements vous conviennent-ils ? Demanda Aro pour détourner la conversation.

-Oui, je te remercie, les rénovations de l'aile l'ouest sont magnifiques.

-Tu les as installés dans l'aile ouest ?! Lâcha Caïus mécontent.

-Oui, Aro et moi avons pensé qu'ils seraient bien là-bas, coupa Marcus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Maintenant, excusez-nous, il faut que nous allions saluer d'autres invités. »

**************

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle regagna sa chambre. Il passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, puis, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop sombrer dans ses souvenirs, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, ils venaient l'assaillir. Il essaya de lire, écouter de la musique, mais rien ne parvenait à le détendre. En désespoir de cause, il ferma les yeux et tenta d'atteindre un état de méditation. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux, pourquoi essayait-il encore de trouver la paix ainsi ! Cela faisait plus de 50 ans qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Tout en poussant un soupir de frustration, il décida de se lever pour s'habiller et aller se promener, il devait absolument se changer les idées. Il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit quand une odeur familière le figea. Soudain, il sentit un voile se poser sur lui. Une force inconnue gagna son corps alors que tel un pantin il se rallongeait sur son lit. Ses paupières se fermèrent sans qui le leur ai demandé, il aurait du paniquer, avoir peur, mais ce parfum réduisait sa volonté à néant. Il sombra.

*****************

D'un geste rageur, celui que l'on nommait le Prince de Volterra entra dans sa chambre. Après avoir fui la salle de réception, il était parti chasser, sentant le besoin urgent de calmer le fauve qui était en lui. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire en repensant à la scène, qu'auraient pensé les invités de ses chers pères s'il avait laissé agir son instinct ? Son sourire s'agrandit quand il imagina la tête de Caïus. Il retira son déguisement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il sortait de la douche quand une odeur exquise arriva à ses narines. Il huma l'air avant de serrer les poings. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter qu'Aro ou Marcus mettraient leur nez dans cette histoire. Il leur avait pourtant demandé de ne pas placer d'invités dans l'aile ouest là où il avait ses appartements, il ne tenait pas à être sans cesse sollicité par des vampires avides de pouvoir.

Cependant l'odeur qu'il percevait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il attrapa rapidement un jean et après l'avoir enfilé, il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque, derrière celle-ci se trouvait la chambre de l'autre vampire. Aro et Marcus avaient bien manœuvré. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant d'actionner le passage secret. Une fois dans la chambre de l'invité, il se déplaça prudemment. Le vampire était allongé sur son lit. Il le vit pousser un soupir de frustration avant de se redresser. Aussitôt, il laissa son pouvoir agir. Le vampire devint une poupée sans vie entre ses mains. Il fut étonné de ne sentir aucune résistance de sa part, Aro lui avait dit qu'il était pacifiste, mais à ce point là c'était du suicide ! Lentement, il s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son magnifique corps. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage, il venait de réaliser que Carlisle Cullen était à sa merci. Il se pencha vers sa victime, après tout, qui lui en voudrait de s'amuser un peu ?

****************

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A mercredi ou jeudi au plus tard pour la suite !

Bonne soirée !


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Marion : Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à certains de tes questions, pour les autres ça viendra dans les chapitres suivant. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Hime-Sama : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!

Bonne lecture !!!

**********************

**Chapitre 13 : Désarroi**

Carlisle ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Son regard se posa sur cette chambre qui ne lui était pas familière. Peu à peu les souvenirs l'assaillirent, leur départ précipité de Forks, leur arrivée à Volterra, tous ces sentiments qui se réveillaient douloureusement en lui… Néanmoins, il se sentait bien, cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il n'avait pas connu une telle paix. Tout en se levant, il s'interrogea sur les raisons de son bien être quand il se figea. Ses pieds venaient de se poser sur son bas de pyjama complètement déchiré qui gisait sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le plus simple appareil. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le lit qui était défait comme s'il avait eu un sommeil très agité. Cependant, les vampires ne dormaient pas, la panique l'envahit. Il s'obligea à se calmer et à réfléchir calmement. La seule explication était qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre l'état de méditation qu'il avait tant recherché durant ces dernières années. Oui, c'était la seule explication plausible et cela expliquerait pourquoi il se sentait bien, pourtant, il n'en avait aucun souvenir… Carlisle inspira profondément, il ne détecta que sa propre odeur ce qui le rassura.

Toujours perplexe le vampire ramassa les lambeaux de son vêtement pour les jeter dans la poubelle avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. Soudain, une image traversa son esprit. Edward se tenait face à lui, vêtu uniquement d'un jean, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille étaient encore humides, ses yeux verts le fixaient avec fièvre. Il était toujours allongé sur son lit, il aurait voulu s'approcher, le toucher, mais il n'en fit rien tant il craignait que cette vision disparaisse. Carlisle s'appuya contre le carrelage froid de la douche alors que les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit.

*******************

Il se souvenait avoir voulu parler, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Son ange s'était approché. D'un mouvement souple, il était monté sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Carlisle s'était redressé, ses mains effleurèrent son torse dénudé, ses doigts furent comme brûlés par la chaleur de sa peau, il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage, entendre les battements désordonnés de son cœur, sa respiration qui devenait erratique alors qu'il penchait lentement son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Carlisle comprit alors qu'il avait réussi à trouver le repos et ses rêves étaient revenus lui faire miroiter son paradis perdu. Edward n'était pas réellement là, il le savait, pourtant, il voulait profiter de cet instant, il avait espéré le retrouver ainsi depuis tant d'années !

Les bras du médecin se refermèrent sur le corps du jeune homme, ses lèvres devinrent plus fougueuses, sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de son ange avide de retrouver sa semblable. De légers gémissements leur échappèrent quand leurs langues se caressèrent. Les doigts d'Edward remontèrent le long de son dos avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa fermement pour tirer sa tête en arrière, mettant fin à leur baiser. Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle alors qu'il tentait désespérément de l'embrasser à nouveau. Edward le fixa d'une mine sévère tout en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses prunelles. Les mains du jeune homme se saisirent des siennes avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il les ramena au-dessus de la tête du vampire. Un léger grincement parvint de la tête de lit en fer forgé, Carlisle leva les yeux et vit ses poignets entravés par le fer tordu de cette dernière. Depuis quand Edward était-il aussi fort ?

Le médecin n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, les lèvres du jeune homme venaient de se poser dans le creux de son cou, mordillant tendrement sa chair. Les mains d'Edward caressaient tendrement son torse pendant que ses lèvres s'emparaient à nouveau des siennes. Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement de joie quand leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau. Pour toute réponse, Edward pinça l'un de ses tétons durcis entre ses doigts. Le corps du vampire réagit aussitôt et il se cambra, son érection venant frotter contre les fesses tendres de son ange. Le jeune homme rompit leur baiser, ses lèvres descendirent alors lentement sur son torse avant de se poser sur un mamelon qu'elles agacèrent avant que sa langue ne le cajole. Carlisle n'en pouvait plus, son corps était en feu et il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ses mains agiles, son corps, la douceur de sa bouche, son odeur… Edward dut s'en rendre compte car il stoppa ses caresses pour venir poser son front contre le sien. Le vampire observa avec attention ses yeux, il y lisait du désir, de l'amour, mais autre chose de la rancœur ? De la rage ?

« -Ton corps réagit-il aussi rapidement avec elle ? Demanda soudain Edward d'une voix sèche.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Carlisle totalement perdu.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme se redressa et ôta son jean, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et le vampire sentit son excitation augmentée à la vue de sa virilité dressée. Il aurait aimé s'en emparer, la toucher, la caresser, la sucer et voir la jouissance se dessiner sur le visage de son ange. Il tira sur ses liens, mais ils ne cédèrent pas.

-Tu me veux ? Demanda Edward en revenant s'asseoir sur lui.

-Edward, murmura Carlisle tout en tentant de dégager ses mains.

-Réponds-moi !

-Oui, je te veux, avoua le médecin d'un ton implorant.

-Que veux-tu Carlisle ? Poursuivit le jeune homme. Veux-tu me baiser juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps ou parce que c'est différent avec moi ? !

-Je ne comprends pas…

-De combien de temps disposons-nous ? Murmura Edward à son oreille. Combien de temps avant que ta charmante épouse ne te trouve dans cette position compromettante ? »

Une lueur de compréhension passa sur le visage de Carlisle, il ne tenta plus de se débattre, pourtant, il mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras car sous ce masque de froideur il venait de voir sa douleur. D'une poigne de fer, Edward immobilisa son visage entre ses mains, ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser brutalement contre les siennes, sa langue força le barrage de ses dents. Carlisle voulait lui parler, lui expliquer que personne ne l'avait remplacé dans son cœur. Certes, il appréciait Esmé, mais à ses yeux elle ne serait jamais qu'une amie, une sœur. C'était Edward qu'il aimait aujourd'hui et à jamais. Les lèvres du jeune homme abandonnèrent les siennes pour se poser sur son torse, il aurait du lui parler, il aurait du le réconforter, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'un soupir de plaisir s'échappait de sa gorge.

Edward poursuivait lentement sa descente, sa langue s'amusa avec le nombril du vampire qui se tortillait sous lui attendant avec impatience une toute autre caresse. Comme s'il avait décidé de mettre fin à sa souffrance, la main d'Edward se posa sur sa virilité qu'il caressa à travers la soie du pyjama. Carlisle grogna de plaisir, son bassin s'arquant vers la main du jeune homme réclamant toujours plus d'attention. Les lèvres de son ange quittèrent son nombril. Il le vit se redresser, la main qui tenait fermement son membre dur glissa sur la soie avant de saisir le tissu, d'un geste sec, il arracha le vêtement qui chuta loin du lit sur le sol.

Edward se pencha à nouveau vers son corps fiévreux, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'érection du médecin qu'il massa de plus en plus vite. Son pouce caressa tendrement son gland alors que son autre main continuait de le masturber. Carlisle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son bassin bougeait fiévreusement sous la main experte d'Edward. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de son entrave, mais n'y parvint pas. Résigné, il baissa les yeux. Il comprit trop tard que c'était une erreur, voir Edward nu, agenouillé entre ses jambes, en train de le masturber décupla son plaisir. Il sentit son corps se tendre. Le médecin serra les dents, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à cette douce torture. Edward ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas venir seul. Ses mains étaient toujours prisonnières, mais il avait une idée et pour cela Edward devait cesser son délicieux travail.

« -Edward, chuchota Carlisle, je t'en prie, mon ange, embrasse-moi. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête un brin surpris par sa requête, il hésita un instant avant d'accéder à sa demande. Tout en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, Edward se pencha sur lui en prenant garde de maintenir une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, les jambes de Carlisle se nouèrent autour de sa taille pour le plaquer violemment contre lui. Une onde de félicité s'empara de leurs corps alors qu'Edward gémissait contre sa bouche. Leurs érections se touchaient créant une friction qui augmenta leur désir.

« -Prends-moi, supplia Carlisle d'une voix tremblante, fais-moi l'amour.

-Non ! Répondit son ange d'un ton tranchant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. »

Le médecin sentit les mains d'Edward se poser sur ses jambes et défaire l'étreinte qui le maintenait prisonnier. Carlisle était prêt à le supplier pour qu'ils gardent ce contact, il ne voulait pas simplement atteindre la délivrance entre ses doigts, il le voulait en lui. A sa grande surprise, Edward s'allongea sur lui et passa une jambe entre les siennes rapprochant ainsi leurs bassins en feu. Les lèvres de son ange vinrent cajoler son torse alors qu'il amorçait un léger mouvement du bassin. Leurs hampes emplies de désir frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre de celles du jeune homme. Rapidement, leur rythme augmenta devenant endiablé. Edward s'empara une dernière fois de ses lèvres alors qu'ils atteignaient tout deux la délivrance, un long jet chaud se répandant sur leurs ventres. Edward se laissa tomber sur lui. Carlisle ferma les yeux appréciant le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il entendit un léger bruit et ses bras retombèrent mollement sur le lit. Aussitôt, il voulut en profiter pour serrer son ange dans ses bras, mais avec horreur, il vit qu'il n'était plus là. Tout devint noir autour de lui, il sentit ses paupières s'abaisser et il sombra dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui du sommeil.

******************

Carlisle était recroquevillé dans le bac de la douche, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Son corps était parcouru par des tremblements qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il avait pu à nouveau atteindre le Paradis entre ses bras, il avait été à nouveau entier, mais il avait fallu qu'il se réveille dans ce monde semblable à un Enfer où il devait avancer sans lui. Il n'en avait plus la force. Soudain, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il ne sentit plus l'eau couler sur son corps. Il perçut la douceur d'une serviette contre sa peau. Une main glissa dans son dos et une autre passa sous ses genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur son lit. Un linge humide avait été posé sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir qui était venu à son secours. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il appréciait la douceur de sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, sa présence était rassurante, protectrice. Alors que des lèvres froides se posaient sur son front en un doux baiser, quelque chose de froid caressa son torse, quelque chose qui lui semblait familier… Peu à peu, il se détendit, ses muscles se délièrent, ses dents cessèrent de claquer. Il ferma les yeux profitant pleinement de cet instant de paix.

*****************

Carlisle ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Une main douce retira le linge qui n'était plus humide, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard empli de douceur d'Esmé. Sa main vint caresser sa joue. Il attrapa sa paume et y déposa un baiser la remerciant pour le réconfort qu'elle lui avait apporté.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Veux-tu que je te laisse seul ?

-Non, ta présence m'apaise et puis il est temps que je sorte de cette chambre. D'ailleurs, il faut …

Carlisle fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre, ses enfants ne tardèrent pas à entrer.

-On vous dérange pas ? Questionna Emmett d'un air narquois en avisant le simple peignoir que portait son père.

-Nullement, répondit Carlisle, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Emmett et moi allons assister à l'entraînement de la garde, expliqua Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ont décidé d'aller se promener. Comme nous avons l'impression d'un peu vous abandonner, on vous a réservé une loge ce soir au théâtre pour assister à un opéra.

-C'est très gentil à vous, les remercia Carlisle.

-Mais, si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, tu peux venir te balader avec nous ? Proposa Alice qui ignora le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa sœur.

-L'opéra te tente ? Demanda le médecin à Esmé à qui personne n'avait demandé son avis.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, avoua cette dernière.

-Alors c'est réglé, nous irons à l'opéra.

-Merci, souffla Esmé avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller chasser avec les garçons le temps que nous l'aidons à se préparer, planifia Rosalie qui entraînait déjà Esmé dans le couloir.

-Je reviens, annonça Jasper en sortant à son tour.

Jasper ferma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit les femmes de la famille qui étaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-L'opération Carlisle est ouverte, déclara Rosalie d'un sourire calculateur, il ne va pas tarder à tomber dans tes bras.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, murmura Esmé.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, les avertit Alice.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne serais pas contente que Carlisle et Esmé soient ensembles ? S'énerva Rose.

-Je le serais si c'est ce que lui souhaite aussi! Esmé, je pense que Carlisle apprécie ta compagnie, mais que ça n'ira jamais plus loin, comme Aro l'a dit, son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Peu importe, Esmé saura lui faire oublier ce fantôme.

-Tais-toi un peu Rose ! Grogna Alice. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Esmé c'est que Carlisle…

-Ecoute Alice, dit doucement mais fermement sa mère, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais sache que je suis décidée, Carlisle m'appartient et bientôt je serais enfin son épouse. J'ai bien vu la manière dont il me regardait tout à l'heure, il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Je ne vais pas laisser le fantôme de cette femme nous empêcher d'être heureux !

-Esmé, je t'en prie, tu vas le regretter.

-As-tu vu quelque chose ? S'agaça Rosalie.

-Non, mais…

-Alors, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, décréta Esmé, Carlisle sera à moi ! Son histoire d'amour avec cette humaine ne se mettra pas en travers de mon chemin ! J'en ai marre d'être la gentille petite femme qui l'attend, il a besoin de moi et il est grand temps qu'il s'en aperçoive ! Que ce soit bien clair, Alice, je ne laisserai personne me barrer la route, ni toi, ni personne d'autre, c'est compris ?

_-Je pense que tout le monde a compris, dit une voix sèche qui résonna dans leurs têtes, êtes-vous pour autant obligés de le hurler devant mes appartements ? _

Jasper et les trois femmes se tournèrent vers la forme sombre qui était nonchalamment appuyée contre l'embrassure d'une porte, ses yeux rouges emplis de colère les fixaient.

-Je suis navré, Votre Altesse, s'excusa Esmé en baissant la tête en signe de soumission immédiatement imitée par ses enfants.

-Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ajouta Rosalie, veuillez nous pardonner.

_-Je dois admettre que tout ceci est très distrayant et si j'ai bien compris la chasse est ouverte… _

Sur ces mots, le Prince de Volterra rentra dans ses appartements, les laissant tous perplexes par ses propos.

-Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Demanda Esmé.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit Jasper, mais il est temps que vous y alliez, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que nous traînions ici.

-Tu as raison, reconnut Rosalie en entraînant Esmé et Alice.

-Peux-tu rester un instant avec moi ? Demanda Jasper en attrapant la main de sa moitié.

-Je vous rejoins, leur dit Alice en se tournant vers son mari.

Dès que les deux vampires furent hors de vue, Jasper attira son épouse dans ses bras et s'empara avec fièvre de ses lèvres. Alice lui sourit alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte de la chambre de leur père. Emmett et Carlisle l'attendaient devant la porte fenêtre pour partir chasser.

-Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'à y aller sans moi, je …

-Ouais, ça va, on a compris, le coupa Emmett en affichant un sourire goguenard.

-Emmett, soupira Carlisle exaspéré, à tout à l'heure les enfants. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin attrapa le bras de son fils pour l'entraîner vers la sortie alors que ce dernier lançait toujours des œillades suggestives à son frère qui soupira face à son comportement. Jasper rejoignit Alice dans le couloir. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et une voix résonna dans leurs têtes. Ils entrèrent au moment où des notes de piano inondaient les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique et prirent place côte à côte sur le canapé. Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras, le petit lutin ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie envoûtante. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, écoutant, ressentant les émotions qui animaient le pianiste et qu'il traduisait par ces notes cristallines. Lentement, la musique mourut pour finalement cesser. Aussitôt, Alice fut sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le musicien pour l'étreindre. Jasper les observa un instant avant de se joindre à eux. Ils se séparèrent légèrement émus de se retrouver enfin. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et gagnèrent le salon adjacent. Jasper prit place sur un fauteuil alors qu'Alice s'asseyait sur un divan en gardant la main de son ami dans la sienne, ils parlèrent tentant de rattraper les nombreuses années de séparation.

********************

Carlisle vérifiait son nœud papillon dans le miroir quand un léger coup fut frappé à la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser entrer une Rosalie surexcitée. Elle posa ses yeux brillants sur lui, il put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et une pointe de fierté. Elle s'approcha de lui, lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa veste avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Rosalie semblait émue et le regardait comme une mère observait son fils lors de son premier rendez-vous galant. Il allait lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sortie entre amis quand Esmé fit son entrée dans la chambre. Elle portait une robe fourreau noire dont le décolleté épousait parfaitement le galbe de sa poitrine, la robe était fendue sur un côté jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Une légère étole blanche entourait ses épaules. Rosalie avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon assez lâche d'où s'échappaient des boucles. Il reconnut les discrets diamants qui ornaient ses oreilles, il les lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire.

« -Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Carlisle.

-Tu es splendide, rétorqua Esmé.

-Il est temps d'y aller, leur rappela Rosalie en prenant leurs mains pour les joindre. Et surtout, ne soyez pas trop sages ! »

Sur cette ultime recommandation, ils sortirent du château. Une limousine les attendait pour les conduire au théâtre. Ils gagnèrent rapidement un édifice à l'architecture époustouflante qui semblait avoir traversé les siècles. Ils gravirent lentement les marches tout en observant le spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à eux, les étoiles et la lune rendant le lieu encore plus magique. A l'entrée, un homme vérifia leurs invitations et les accompagna jusqu'à leur loge. Carlisle ne tarda pas à remarquer que la majorité des balcons privés étaient occupées par leurs semblables. Il fut surpris, quand ils entrèrent dans la loge, de voir qu'il s'agissait de celle normalement occupée par les Volturi. Ils prirent place. Carlisle observa le théâtre, il y'était déjà venu auparavant et il n'avait rien perdu de sa magnificence. Il raconta une ou deux anecdotes à Esmé qui le fixait avec un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lisait de l'espoir et de l'amour dans ses yeux, il voulut lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair, mais les lumières clignotèrent, l'opéra allait commencer. Carlisle reporta son attention sur la scène.

La cantatrice venait de faire son apparition quand il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut le Prince de Volterra s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le vampire était toujours vêtu de noir, son visage était encore une fois dissimulé. Le médecin reporta son attention sur l'opéra. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit quand la main d'Esmé se posa sur la sienne. Il inspira discrètement et tenta de se dégager doucement de son emprise, mais la vampire mêla ses doigts aux siens, lui empêchant tout retrait discret. Carlisle tenta de se détendre, pourquoi était-il aussi mal à l'aise alors que tout à l'heure quand elle l'avait aidé à sortir de la douche sa présence lui avait paru rassurante ? Il inspira profondément et porta son attention sur le récital, mais son esprit ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder…

Carlisle repensait aux paroles d'Emmett lors de leur chasse. Son fils avait une nouvelle fois abordé les sentiments d'Esmé et lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait le bonheur que la vampire pourrait lui offrir. Par avance, il savait qu'aucun des arguments qu'il pourrait avancer ne trouveraient grâce aux yeux de son fils. Il lui avait simplement avoué qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Esmé, Emmett lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il n'avait jamais laissé la moindre chance à leur mère. Ses mots avaient été durs et ressemblaient à ceux qu'Eléazar avait prononcés quelques années plus tôt, lui disant qu'il était temps pour lui de tourner la page. Les années s'étaient écoulées et ils lui avaient dit qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort, que si l'être qu'il avait aimé le voyait ainsi il serait fou de chagrin qu'il ne veuille pas refaire sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Edward, il envisagea de les laisser faire… Pourquoi ne pas se laisser porter par leurs envies, sa famille serait heureuse, Esmé serait heureuse alors peut-être que tout ce bonheur déteindrait-il un peu sur lui ?

_« -Le pensez-vous vraiment ? Questionna une voix dans sa tête. _

Carlisle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, croisant brièvement des yeux rouges qui reportèrent leur attention sur la scène.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié l'opéra, seule la musique m'intéresse, alors, vos pensées m'ont paru plus distrayantes. » _

Le médecin se crispa légèrement dans son fauteuil, sa main enserra durement l'accoudoir. Esmé se tourna vers lui, l'interrogation se lisait dans ses yeux, il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle. Une main gantée se posa sur la sienne, traçant des cercles rassurants sur le dos de cette dernière. Lentement, Carlisle se détendit. Il oublia la présence d'Esmé à ses côtés, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait sauf la main qui caressait tendrement la sienne.

Le doux cocon qui s'était créé autour de lui se brisa brutalement quand les lumières se rallumèrent pour l'entracte. La main du Prince avait disparu créant une sensation de vide en lui, il tourna la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir que le fauteuil était vide. La main d'Esmé vint se poser sur sa joue, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et il tenta de le lui rendre. Carlisle lui proposa d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en attendant que l'opéra reprenne. Ils quittèrent la loge, ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'ils rencontrèrent Eléazar et Carmen. Ils discutèrent un instant. Carlisle faisait tout son possible pour paraître détendu, mais il éprouvait de la gêne en sentant la main d'Esmé caresser son dos. Il sentit alors un regard peser sur lui, il chercha qui l'observait et il croisa le regard du Prince William. Décidément, l'héritier des Volturi l'intriguait. Il le vit disparaître à la suite d'une humaine dans un couloir dérobé. Carlisle retint un grognement sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arrivée à la jeune imprudente. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et prit le même chemin que le Prince.

Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres quand une main attrapa la sienne. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, des yeux rouges plongèrent dans les siens.

« _-On me surveille Docteur Cullen ?_

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Carlisle.

_-Où est quoi ? ! S'énerva le Prince. Mon repas ? _

-Je vous en prie, supplia le médecin, elle est si jeune…

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du vampire alors qu'il le relâchait.

_-Cette petite idiote s'était perdue, je l'ai juste aidée à retrouver son chemin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dîné avant de venir. _

-Je suis navré de vous avoir…

_-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, coupa William, vous me l'auriez arraché des mains si j'avais été en train de me nourrir. _

-C'est vrai, reconnut Carlisle.

_-Enfin, un peu d'honnêteté ! Lâcha le Prince d'un ton victorieux. Vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre femme, l'opéra va reprendre. _

Tout en disant ces mots, le Prince William s'était rapproché de lui. Carlisle frissonna quand il sentit sa main dégantée se poser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il sentit son corps réagir, sa respiration devint erratique, un certain ravissement l'envahit quand il sentit le corps du Prince peser contre le sien. Sa main nue descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant de caresser doucement ses lèvres. Carlisle ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait que répondre à l'envie qui ravageait son corps, sa bouche happa un de ses doigts et sa langue vint le caresser. Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine du Prince, les figeant tout deux.

_-Partez, maintenant, ou assumez votre désir ! Ordonna une voix dans sa tête. _

Carlisle ne put retenir un frisson. Comment pouvait-il éprouver du désir pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Pourquoi son corps, son âme le réclamaient-ils au point que cela en devenait douloureux ? La voix de sa conscience résonnait faiblement dans son esprit, lui ordonnant de partir avant de commettre un acte irréfléchi qui risquerait de contrarier les Volturi et surtout de mettre en danger sa famille ! Et puis, il y avait Esmé qui devait le chercher partout…

_-Je vois que votre décision est prise, remarqua le Prince. Allez la rejoindre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ceci n'aura aucune répercussion sur mes choix. _

Le Prince se détourna, s'enfonçant dans le couloir sombre vers une destination inconnue de Carlisle. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit. Mettant de côté sa conscience, il rattrapa le Prince, sa main se saisit de la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Les yeux du Prince exprimèrent de la surprise, mais aussi de la joie ? Carlisle fut un peu surpris d'y lire ce sentiment.

_-Vous êtes sûr ? _

-Oui, répondit le médecin qui savait qu'à cet instant il ne désirait rien d'autre.

_-Personne ne s'interrogera sur votre absence, promit le Volturi alors que ses pupilles se voilaient légèrement. Obéissez-moi aveuglément et votre problème disparaitra… _

Tout en disant ces mots, la main du Prince vint se poser sur sa virilité éveillée. Carlisle ne put réprimer un soupir alors que le Volturi le plaquait violemment contre le mur.

_-Je ne serais pas tendre, prévint-il. _

-Je m'en moque.

_-Fermez les yeux ! » _

Carlisle obéit et sentit de la soie frôler son visage, il comprit bien vite que le Prince venait de bander ses yeux avec son foulard de soie noire. Le corps du médecin tremblait tant le désir en lui s'embrasait. Il n'avait plus envie de comprendre ou d'analyser. Il voulait juste assouvir l'envie qui brûlait ses entrailles. Il n'osait bouger, un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres trahissant la torture qu'il ressentait en entendant le corps de l'autre. Le Prince passa une jambe entre les siennes rapprochant leurs bassins en feu, son bassin bougea lentement créant de violentes décharges de plaisir qui se propagèrent dans leurs corps. Carlisle ne put retenir un feulement de rage quand le Prince l'abandonna pantelant contre le mur. Un petit rire retentit alors que ses mains s'activaient à nouveau sur son corps, en quelques secondes, il fut nu. Le Prince revint auprès de lui, il avait ôté son deuxième gant et ses mains se promenaient librement sur le corps du médecin qui n'était plus que gémissements. Sentir les vêtements du vampire contre sa peau nue augmenta son désir. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand la main du Prince se posa sur son membre dressé. Il le caressa doucement accélérant peu à peu la cadence, ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir accentuant encore les caresses.

_« -Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester passif, souffla sa voix rauque de désir, vous avez le droit de tout faire, sauf m'embrasser. »_

A peine le Prince avait-il prononcé ces paroles que Carlisle se fit un devoir de lui ôter tous ses vêtements. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps qu'il ne pouvait voir, mais il perçut avec ses doigts la perfection de son partenaire. Sa main vint enserrer la hampe du Prince, lui prodiguant les mêmes caresses, il accorda ses mouvements à ceux du Volturi. Leurs grognements rauques se mêlèrent, leurs corps se rapprochaient, se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre les entraînant dans les méandres de la jouissance. Leurs lèvres, leurs mains découvraient, caressaient chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Carlisle sentait qu'il allait venir, il perçut la tension qui habitait son amant et sut immédiatement qui lui aussi avait atteint ses limites. D'un geste rapide, il intervertit leurs positions, son dos reposa à nouveau contre le mur. Une image traversa son esprit provoquant un feulement chez le Prince. Ce dernier répondit à son attente. Il attrapa une des jambes du médecin et la passa autour de son buste, son bras soutint la taille de Carlisle alors que d'un mouvement de rein, il entrait en lui. Le médecin mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour atténuer le cri de plaisir qui lui échappait. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'héritier, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, il accorda ses mouvements à ceux du vampire. Il frémit quand une main se glissa autour de son sexe pendant que la bouche du Volturi mordillait la peau tendre de son cou. Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent déclenchant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son être. La main qui masturbait son sexe se fit plus pressente. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance, sa semence se répandit dans la main du Prince alors que ce dernier jouissait en lui après un dernier coup de rein.

Avec douceur, le Prince William se retira. Carlisle crut qu'il allait partir maintenant que son désir était assouvi, mais contre toute attente, il le prit dans ses bras l'entraînant avec lui sur le sol. Ils restèrent blottis de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre. La main apaisante du Prince caressait ses cheveux, le médecin n'osait pas bouger de crainte de rompre ce moment de bien-être. Cependant, une voix résonna dans sa tête, lui annonçant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Carlisle aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, l'autre avait sûrement lu en lui. Sans un mot, ils se relevèrent, leurs torses se touchèrent et il put sentir un objet à la forme familière réchauffer sa peau. Son attention fut détournée par le froissement de vêtements et Carlisle comprit qu'il se rhabillait. Il aurait aimé en faire autant, il se sentait trop exposé et vulnérable ainsi, mais le bandeau de soie le rendait toujours aveugle. Comprenant sûrement sa gêne, le Prince s'approcha de lui et tendrement il l'aida à se vêtir. Carlisle du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour contrôler son désir quand il sentit ses mains frôler à nouveau son corps. Quand il fut habillé, le Prince William lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Carlisle sentit qu'il lui ôtait le foulard, pour autant, il n'ouvrit pas ses paupières. Il frissonna quand il sentit des lèvres se poser à la commissure des siennes. Un léger vent caressa son visage et il comprit qu'il était parti. Carlisle sentit ses jambes se dérober, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

********************

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ainsi prostré. Il sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit et vit qu'Esmé lui avait envoyé un message. La culpabilité l'envahit quand il pensa à la manière dont il l'avait abandonné. Il lut son message et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui écrivait qu'elle espérait que l'accident n'était pas trop grave et qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit à l'hôpital. Il se rappela alors les paroles du Prince, _personne ne s'interrogera sur votre absence_, tous le croyaient à l'hôpital en train de sauver une vie alors qu'il était simplement un animal qui avait assouvi un désir primaire et bestial. La rage et la culpabilité se disputaient toujours en lui quand il sortit du théâtre. Le vent frais de la nuit caressa son visage et il accueillit cette étreinte avec plaisir.

Carlisle avait besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et quel meilleur endroit que d'être auprès de lui pour cela ? S'il y allait en courant, cela serait un peu juste pour rentrer sans éveiller les soupçons à Volterra. Il réfléchissait à une solution quand son regard se posa sur une Mercedes noire carré à quelques pas, il avait horreur de voler et il tenta d'apaiser sa conscience en se disant qu'il allait juste l'emprunter. D'un pas nonchalant, il traversa la place tout en s'assurant qu'il était seul. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les poches de son pantalon et trouvèrent un objet dur. Carlisle sortit une clef à laquelle pendait l'emblème de Mercedes. Intrigué, il appuya sur le déverrouillage des portes et la voiture qui était devant lui s'ouvrit. Perplexe, il grimpa à l'intérieur. Une douce odeur qui lui était maintenant familière envahit ses narines. Apparemment le Prince avait senti qu'il aurait besoin de faire un tour et il lui avait laissé sa voiture. Carlisle se promit de le remercier plus tard. Il démarra et fit rugir le moteur.

*******************

Carlisle marchait entre les tombes du vaste cimetière, son regard errant sur les inscriptions à la recherche de son ange. Il allait renoncer quand il remarqua un coin retiré du cimetière, trois tombes étaient en retrait et entourées par un bosquet. Il y pénétra et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la plus majestueuse des pierres tombales sur laquelle était gravé le nom de son unique amour. Il observa brièvement celle de ses parents avant de s'asseoir près de celle d'Edward, sa tête se posa contre le marbre froid. Il ferma les yeux laissant la quiétude du lieu l'envahir.

*********************

Un léger bruit le fit sursauter, il rouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de voir Edward se tenir à quelques pas de lui. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient toujours en bataille, il portait un ensemble blanc, ses yeux verts l'observaient avec attention.

« -Bonsoir, murmura Carlisle sans bouger de sa place.

-Tu te décides enfin à me rendre visite, souffla le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire qui éblouit le vampire.

-Je suis navré de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mon ange, mais c'était trop dur, ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

-Es-tu venu pour me dire adieu ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce mot, confessa le médecin d'une voix douloureuse.

-Pourtant, tu n'es plus seul, Esmé…

-Tu m'as conduit à elle, coupa Carlisle, pourquoi m'avoir mené à elle ? Que représente-t-elle pour moi ?

-Toi seul peux répondre à cette question.

-Et toi, qu'espérais-tu lorsque tu l'as mise sur ma route ?

-Que tu te relèves, que tu redeviennes l'homme que j'aime… Ensemble, vous avez pansé vos blessures, elle t'a montré la voie à suivre et pour cela je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Regarde le chemin que tu as parcouru, tu as une famille qui t'aime et tu es l'homme le plus bon et généreux qui soit.

-Tu ne l'as pas choisi pour qu'elle te remplace ? Qu'elle m'apprenne à aimer à nouveau ?

-Si, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix brisée.

-Edward, murmura le vampire en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides, je serai là, promit Edward, je veillerai sur toi.

-Parfois, je me dis qu'il serait simple d'accepter son amour, même si cela signifierait la tromper car jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer autant que je t'aime, mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea le jeune homme.

-D'un autre côté, j'ai le sentiment de te trahir en ayant ces pensées, certaines choses, certaines personne me troublent…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai fait l'amour, non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, j'ai baisé avec un homme et alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi je ne voyais, je ne pensais qu'à toi, confia Carlisle qui sentit son ange se raidir entre ses bras, c'était étrange, je n'avais pas le sentiment de te tromper…

-Carlisle, réfléchis bien. Toute ta famille, tes enfants, pense à eux, pense à ce que tu pourrais perdre si par exemple ils apprenaient mon existence ou si tu devais faire un choix.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ils ne l'accepteront pas… Tu devras faire un choix et je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne le supporterai pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Edward ?

-Chut, Carlisle, dors mon amour, murmura le jeune homme alors qu'il rattrapait le vampire dans sa chute et l'allongeait près de sa tombe. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité, confessa-t-il avant de disparaître. »

*******************

Carlisle entra dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Il était en retard, une réception devait être donnée dans quelques minutes pour l'arrivée de nouveaux clans et en tant que chef de la famille Cullen il se devait d'être présent. Il s'habilla rapidement, son esprit était toujours agité par ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, l'étreinte sauvage qu'il avait partagé avec le Prince, sa rencontre au cimetière avec son ange…. Il ne gardait qu'un très vague souvenir de cette dernière et cela l'intriguait comme pas mal d'autres petits détails. Il avait pratiqué la méditation plusieurs siècles avant de rencontrer Edward et jamais il n'avait été aussi désorienté quand il sortait de ses transes. Ces dernières étaient étranges, il se sentait vraiment coupé du monde et il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle là-dessus. Son regard se posa sur la tête de lit en fer forgé qui était composée de multiples arabesques. Lors de leur première rencontre, Edward les avait tordues pour entraver ses mains. Il s'approcha et passa une main sur le fer, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua une légère différence dans les motifs qui pourtant devaient être semblables. Peut-être était-ce un défaut de fabrication ? Pourtant, il sentit un doute s'insinuer en lui. Ce n'était pas le seul fait étrange, sa main se posa sur son torse, par deux fois, il avait sentit une médaille l'effleurer, une médaille dont la forme unique lui rappelait quelque chose…

Des coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter, Carlisle se leva. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver derrière cette dernière Aro et Eléazar. Il suivit ses amis jusqu'à la salle de réception. Aro l'observait avec inquiétude, Carlisle tenta de le rassurer par un sourire, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Aro posa une main sur son bras. Le médecin se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, il ne souhaitait pas que son ami lise en lui, mais lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles, il sut qu'Aro avait tout vu. La colère grondait dans ses yeux et Carlisle recula d'un pas lorsque le Volturi laissa échapper un grognement.

*****************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

A dimanche pour la suite et bonne soirée !!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Hime-Sama : Merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir !!! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout et j'étais très contente ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions sans briser le suspens mais je te promets que les réponses arriveront très bientôt ! Encore merci et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!

****************

**Chapitre 14 : Confrontations**

_Aro l'observait avec inquiétude, Carlisle tenta de le rassurer par un sourire, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Aro posa une main sur son bras. Le médecin se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, il ne souhaitait pas que son ami lise en lui, mais lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles, il sut qu'Aro avait tout vu. La colère grondait dans ses yeux et Carlisle recula d'un pas lorsque le Volturi laissa échapper un grognement._

A cet instant une ombre surgit devant lui, il reconnut sans mal le Prince de Volterra. Aro ne bougeait plus et son regard était concentré sur son fils, Carlisle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de discuter. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne souhaitait pas qu'Aro découvre son secret, son péché. Il n'osait imaginer quelle serait sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre que son ami, son frère, avait eu des rapports avec Emmett ou Jasper… Il lui aurait sûrement arraché la tête, Volturi ou non. Le médecin sortit de ses pensées quand le Prince laissa échapper un grognement. Aro ne paraissait plus en colère, mais triste. Sans un mot ou un regard pour lui l'Héritier des Volturi s'en alla. Il leva les yeux vers son ami espérant pouvoir encore l'appeler ainsi. Il était prêt à accepter toutes les punitions que celui-ci voudrait lui infliger du moment qu'il lui pardonnait.

« -Je suis désolé, souffla Aro.

Carlisle resta un instant interdit, il était choqué par les paroles du Volturi, si quelqu'un devait s'excuser ici c'était bien lui.

-Comment peux-tu me présenter des excuses ? Je suis le coupable ici, jamais je n'aurais du toucher ton fils. Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères même si je sais qu'elles ne suffiront pas à m'amender de mon acte. Cependant, je suis prêt à tout accepter pour conserver ton amitié.

-Tu ne l'as jamais perdu, Carlisle, c'est moi qui crains de perdre la tienne. William n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi avec toi.

-J'étais consentant, lui rappela le médecin intrigué par ses propos.

-J'aimerais que tu te tiennes éloigné de lui, pour ton propre bien. Il est perdu pour le moment et j'ai peur qu'il ne te blesse.

-Ca n'a pas été le cas.

-Tant mieux, mais à l'avenir, suis mon conseil. Ne le laisse t'approcher que s'il est à visage découvert, conseilla Aro avant d'ajouter d'un air amusé, et qu'il ne t'ait pas bandé les yeux.

Carlisle trouva tout à coup le bout de ses chaussures très intéressantes, s'il avait été humain, ses joues se seraient teintées d'une belle couleur rouge. Il releva la tête en sentant la main d'Aro se poser sur son bras.

-Va rejoindre les invités, mon ami. Dis à mes frères que je ne tarderai pas, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. »

Cette fois Aro ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant son air gêné. Carlisle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de réception. Le comportement d'Aro l'intriguait, s'il avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé, son ami n'était pas furieux contre lui, mais contre son fils ! Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et ajouta ce nouveau fait à la liste des choses étranges.

******************

Carlisle entra dans la grande salle où des dizaines de vampires discutaient. Il chercha Marcus du regard et soupira en ne trouvant que Caïus. Il s'approcha du Volturi. Il attendit que ce dernier ait terminé sa conversation pour le saluer avec respect.

« -Aro vous prie de l'excuser, il aura un peu de retard.

-Sais-tu ce qui a pu mettre mon frère en retard ? Lui demanda Caïus d'un ton peu amène.

_La partie de jambe en l'air que j'ai eu hier soir avec ton fils, pensa Carlisle qui imagina pendant un instant la tête du Volturi. _

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il simplement. »

Qu'Aro soit au courant était une chose, Caïus, lui, ne manquerait pas de lui arracher la tête en une seconde et il y tenait encore. D'un geste de la main, il le congédia comme un simple domestique, Carlisle ne s'en offusqua pas et fut heureux d'être libéré. Il fit quelques pas et ne vit aucune personne de sa connaissance. Il décida donc d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon.

*****************

Carlisle était accoudé depuis plusieurs minutes contre le muret du balcon quand une odeur familière lui parvint. Aussitôt ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour révéler ses dents, un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à James. Ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte-fenêtre et le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois. Carlisle serra les poings. James n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il l'attaque devant tous les invités. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, ni que l'un baisse les yeux face au regard de l'autre. C'est alors qu'une vampire rousse s'approcha de James et passa un bras autour de sa taille, Carlisle reconnut Victoria, il savait que la compagne de James était aussi folle et dangereuse que lui. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était temps d'aller saluer Caïus. A regret, James détacha son regard de celui de Carlisle. Il rentrait dans la salle de réception quand il murmura quelques mots, réveillant une rage incontrôlable chez Carlisle.

« -Je me souviens encore de la douceur de sa langue sur ma queue et toi Cullen ? »

Un feulement de rage s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle qui la seconde suivante plaquait violemment James au sol. Son poing frappa brutalement le visage du blond. Soudain, il sentit des bras l'enserrer fermement et l'éloigner de son ennemi. Une vague de calme le toucha, mais n'apaisa qu'une petite partie de la rage qui l'habitait. Jasper avait posé son bras sur son épaule alors qu'Emmett le ceinturait toujours de ses bras puissants. Esmé, Rosalie et Alice étaient réunies autour d'eux prêtes à se battre s'il le fallait. Laurent et Victoria, ainsi que des membres de l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, se positionnèrent eux aussi autour de James. Carlisle vit du coin de l'œil Eléazar et sa famille prendre place à leurs côtés.

« -Que se passe-t-il ici ? ! Gronda une voix furieuse.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Caïus entouré de Jane et Alec. Il observa les deux clans avant de fusiller du regard Carlisle, un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage.

-De quel droit agresses-tu mes invités ?! S'énerva Caïus en s'adressant à Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien, Caïus, intervint James à la surprise du médecin, tout ceci lui monte à la tête, il croit déjà que tout ici lui appartient.

-Quoi ? ! S'écria Carlisle.

-Personne n'est dupe, continua James en le narguant, tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé au théâtre hier soir.

Le médecin se figea en entendant ces mots, personne n'était au courant, comment James pouvait-il le savoir ?

-Explique-toi ? Lui demanda Caïus.

-Il parait que son Altesse, votre fils, s'est déjà amusé avec une fille Cullen. On sait maintenant comment ce chef de clan que tout le monde juge irréprochable fait pour s'attirer les faveurs des grands de ce monde !

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors que des grognements s'élevaient des poitrines des mâles de la famille Cullen, les femmes arboraient quant à elles une mine scandalisée.

-Pardonne-moi, intervint Eléazar d'une voix posée, mais j'étais au théâtre hier soir. Effectivement, le Prince y était, il est aussi vrai que Carlisle a du s'absenter pour accompagner un spectateur qui a eu une crise cardiaque. La seule femme Cullen présente ce soir là était Esmé et elle a passé la fin de soirée avec nous, le Prince était donc seul dans sa loge et je pense que bon nombre d'entre nous peuvent en attester.

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent, certains soutinrent les paroles d'Eléazar.

-Ceux qui se nomment Emmett et Rosalie ont assisté aux entraînements de la garde, rajouta Jane.

-Et moi j'ai croisé Alice et Jasper lors de leur balade, renchérit Félix qui venait d'arriver.

-Il semblerait donc que tu te trompes et que tu insultes à tort mon ami, termina Eléazar d'une voix glaciale, je pense que tu as des excuses à présenter.

-Je te rappelle Eléazar que c'est lui qui m'a agressé en me sautant dessus, tout le monde l'a vu me frapper ! Rugit James.

-Il devait avoir une bonne raison, rétorqua Eléazar en le fusillant du regard.

-Mais bien sûr, allons, Cullen, explique à tout le monde pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus ? Lâcha James d'un ton victorieux.

-Carlisle ? L'encouragea Eléazar.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla le médecin en serrant les poings.

-Donc tu m'as agressé sans aucune raison ! Déclara James d'un ton satisfait. Il me semble que c'est toi qui me dois des excuses ?

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Caïus. Vous vous êtes tous les deux conduits comme des imbéciles et vous me fatiguez ! Maintenant, l'affaire est close et je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Disparaissez !

Emmett et Jasper entraînèrent Carlisle à l'autre bout de la salle alors que l'autre clan agissait de la même manière avec James. Les deux vampires se fusillaient toujours du regard, mais plusieurs mètres et des dizaines d'invités les séparaient maintenant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda finalement Eléazar en fixant son ami.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Je te rappelle que nous venons de risquer nos têtes pour toi et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercies ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa le médecin d'une voix lasse, je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi pardonnez-moi et merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Y'a pas de quoi, sourit Emmett qui surveillait du coin de l'œil l'autre clan, de toute manière ce gars je peux pas le sentir.

-La réputation de James n'est plus à faire, remarqua tristement Carmen, rien que son existence devrait nous mettre dans un état de rage, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Caïus continuait à le protéger.

-Moi non plus, maugréa Carlisle.

-C'est lui que tu appréhendais tant de rencontrer quand nous étions dans l'avion ? Questionna Alice qui se souvenait de la colère qui avait envahi son père.

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Esmé.

-Il a blessé une personne qui comptait énormément pour moi, confessa Carlisle en sentant la colère se réveiller à nouveau.

-Calme-toi, chuchota Jasper en laissant son don agir.

-J'ai besoin de sortir, dit soudain le médecin, il faut que je prenne l'air.

-On t'accompagne, déclara Emmett.

-On restera en retrait, promit Jasper, on ne posera aucune question.

-Très bien, accepta Carlisle.

-Restez ici, ordonna Jasper aux femmes de la famille.

-Il a besoin de mon aide, protesta Esmé.

-Pas maintenant, il ne fera que se renfermer sur lui si tu y vas, prévint Jasper. »

En quelques enjambées, ils furent sur le balcon. Ils sautèrent et atterrirent souplement sur le sol. Carlisle fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Jasper et Emmett étaient à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, surveillant les alentours. Il était tombé avec une grande facilité dans le piège de James, ce dernier l'avait provoqué et il avait laissé son instinct agir. Le visage terrorisé d'Edward se dessina dans son esprit. Il repensa aux premières nuits durant lesquelles le jeune homme était assailli par ses cauchemars, il se souvint les suppliques qui s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres la première fois où il l'avait touché, il se rappelait chaque mot de sa confession quand il lui avait expliqué l'horreur qu'il avait vécu… Un sanglot mêlé de rage et de chagrin secoua ses épaules. Il n'était même pas capable de venger la seule personne qu'il ait aimé, il était pitoyable…

****************

Carlisle en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil, le numéro qui s'affichait lui était inconnu. Il répondit, tout était bon pour le détourner de ses angoisses. Il se figea en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur, il se tourna lentement vers le balcon et aperçut James qui l'observait, il distingua à peine l'oreillette dissimulée par ses cheveux blonds.

« -Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Allons, Cullen, en voila des manières, moi qui voulais juste t'aider…

-Laisse-moi rire !

-Bien, malgré ton attitude inexcusable de tout à l'heure, je vais quand même te dire la vérité, bien que le rôle de dindon de la farce te corresponde parfaitement.

-Quelle vérité ? Interrogea Carlisle tout en vérifiant que ses fils ne l'épiaient pas.

-Sur Edward, ce cher ange, te souviens-tu de lui ?

-Réponds à ma question ou je raccroche !

-Crois-tu réellement que des vampires sortis de nulle part vous aient attaqué pour le mordre alors que tu l'avais déjà fait ? Railla James.

-C'est ce qu'Aro m'a dit.

-Ah, ce cher Aro… Non, sans déconner, Cullen, tu l'as cru ? Tu es aussi naïf que ça ?

-Explique-toi ! Grogna Carlisle.

-A ce que je sache, personne n'a jamais retrouvé ceux qui ont fait ça, non ? Vu l'importance que les Volturi accordaient à cet humain, crois-tu que les coupables auraient pu s'en sortir si facilement ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, dans cette histoire, tu es le seul à avoir été puni, n'est-ce pas ? 50 ans d'exil. Quant à Démétri, il s'est juste fait taper sur les doigts, ce qui n'est rien comparé à ton exil… Alors, tu commences à comprendre ?

-Non, murmura Carlisle avec effroi alors qu'il commençait à suivre le raisonnement du vampire et que celui-ci lui paraissait plausible.

-Son sang était aussi divin que son corps… J'imagine que tu l'as bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Non, répéta le médecin qui sentait son monde s'effondrer. Je me souviens m'être occupé de lui, je lui ai donné de la Morphine, je l'ai douché…

-Tu savais que l'un des gardes était capable de modifier les souvenirs d'une personne, je suis sûr que ton grand ami Aro n'a pas voulu que tu vives avec cette culpabilité.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle dans un sanglot en réalisant que James avait sûrement raison.

-Ce qui est vraiment dommage c'est que tu ne te souviennes de rien, poursuivit le blond d'un ton cruel. Car j'imagine qu'à un moment ou un autre il a réalisé que tu étais en train de le tuer, je pense qu'il a du te supplier, faire appel à votre amour… Tu te rends compte qu'il est mort en comprenant que l'être qu'il aimait venait de savourer un excellent repas, termina James en éclatant de rire. »

Le téléphone glissa des mains de Carlisle et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il entendit la voix de Jasper, les ondes apaisantes que son fils lui envoyaient n'eurent aucun effet sur lui. En quelques secondes, il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi, bondit sur le balcon et frappa violemment James qui vola à travers une porte-fenêtre atterrissant dans la salle de réception toujours bondée. Aveuglé par la colère, il se jeta à nouveau sur le vampire qui tenta de parer ses coups tant bien que mal, la rage du médecin semblait décupler sa force. Soudain, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par Emmett et Eléazar, les mains de Jasper se posèrent sur son visage. Une vague de calme le sonna quelque peu, ils en profitèrent pour le relever tout en le tenant fermement.

« -Que se passe-t-il encore ? Rugit Caïus en les observant tout deux ainsi que les dégâts causés par la bagarre.

-Cullen perd l'esprit, il m'a à nouveau attaqué sans aucune raison, il semblerait qu'il se moque de vos ordres, Maître, se défendit James. Il a dépassé les bornes ! J'exige qu'il me présente des excuses à genoux !

-James a raison, décréta Caïus, ton comportement est inexcusable, excuse-toi immédiatement !

-Jamais ! Cria Carlisle avec rage.

-Malgré toute l'amitié que te portent mes frères, je ne laisserai pas cet affront impuni ! Déclara Caïus. Excuse-toi ou accepte ta punition !

-Tu sais ce qu'il est, gronda Carlisle à l'adresse du Volturi, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ! Comment peux-tu encore tolérer sa présence ici ? !

-Tu dépasses les bornes, le prévint Caïus.

-Dis-moi la vérité ! Hurla Carlisle. Dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là !

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui rappela Caïus, Jane !

La petite vampire fixa Carlisle, une lueur de regret se dessina dans son regard alors que le médecin tombait sur le sol son corps se tordant de douleur. Carlisle serra les dents, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'hurler. Sous l'ordre de Caïus la torture s'intensifia. Il entendit les grognements de rage et de désespoir de sa famille que les Denali retenaient tant bien que mal.

-Arrête ! Cria soudain Aro en entrant dans la salle suivi de près par Marcus.

Carlisle sentit la souffrance qui envahissait son corps s'atténuer quelque peu, Jane devait se demander à quel Volturi obéir.

-Continue ! Ordonna Caïus en la menaçant du regard.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? S'enquit Marcus, l'anxiété se percevait dans sa voix.

-Il l'a mérité ! Soyez heureux que je ne lui aie pas arraché la tête pour son impudence !

Carlisle perdait le fil de la conversation, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable et il avait du mal à retenir ses cris de souffrance. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant closes, il crut distinguer le rire cruel de James. Soudain, plusieurs vitres volèrent en éclat, un voile froid l'enveloppa atténuant quelque peu la douleur qui mordait sa chair.

-Arrête immédiatement Jane ou je te jure que je te transforme en torche vivante ! Menaça le Prince de Volterra en s'approchant.

Aussitôt le corps de Carlisle reposa sur le sol, immobile, sa famille l'entoura visiblement inquiète pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? Gronda la voix du Prince.

-Tu n'as pas à juger ou à discuter nos décisions, répliqua Caïus sur le même ton, tu ne règnes pas encore !

Les yeux du Prince balayèrent la salle, son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur James avant de se poser à nouveau sur Carlisle. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui, sa main se tendit pour le toucher avant d'être brutalement repoussée par Rosalie et Esmé.

-Ne le touchez pas ! Prévint cette dernière en dévoilant ses crocs. Vous êtes indigne d'approcher un être tel que lui !

A l'étonnement de tous, l'Héritier recula, légèrement titubant. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, une lueur rouge éclaira son regard, il n'était plus que fureur. C'est alors qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre, rapidement, les murs du palais se mirent à trembler. Les invités furent saisis d'effroi quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger et qu'ils étaient privés de tous leurs sens.

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi, demanda Aro à son fils.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de la poitrine du Prince qui s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle de réception. Tous retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs sens et leur mobilité. Un murmure de frayeur parcourut la salle. Aro et Marcus paraissaient inquiets alors que Caïus affichait un sourire empli de fierté.

-Il est de plus en plus puissant, murmura le Volturi d'un ton rêveur.

Néanmoins, il prit une mine de circonstance quand il croisa les regards furieux de ses frères. Carlisle se remit lentement sur ses pieds, Emmett et Esmé le soutenaient, la douleur était toujours présente dans son corps.

-Il est inutile de vous inquiéter, dit Aro en prenant la parole, je vous promets que….

Les murs du palais tremblèrent à nouveau, ils entendirent d'autres vitres se briser.

-Il n'a pas l'air de se calmer, remarqua Caïus légèrement perplexe. Ce serait quand même dommage qu'il détruise tout… On vient juste de terminer les dernières réparations de l'aile ouest.

-Les dernières réparations ? Questionna Eléazar.

-Il était un peu perturbé à son arrivée, éluda Aro, il a détruit l'aile ouest en quelques minutes.

-Sa colère est immense, les informa Jasper, il faut le calmer.

-Penses-tu que ton pouvoir agirait sur lui ?

-En temps normal, oui, Aro, mais là je ne ferais que l'énerver un peu plus.

-Quel homme pourrait résister au pouvoir envoûtant d'une femme ? Questionna James. Victoria est très douée, je suis certain qu'elle pourra trouver des arguments pour le calmer.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Caïus.

-Victoria, ma belle, je suis sûre que tu as déjà quelques idées en tête ?

-Il va hurler de plaisir ! Promit la vampire en affichant un sourire aguichant et vulgaire.

-Elle est prête Caïus, assura James avec fierté.

-Il y a juste un petit souci, remarqua le Volturi, je suis certain que nous retrouverons ta compagne en morceaux parmi les ruines de Volterra ! Cependant, ton idée ne me paraît mauvaise, quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs…

-Non, Caïus ! Grogna Aro.

-C'est la meilleure solution, souffla Marcus en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Carlisle, je te pardonnerai ton comportement et ta famille sera sauve à condition que tu ailles calmer notre fils.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Emmett en laissant échapper un grognement.

-Il est hors de question qu'il y aille ! Prévint Esmé en s'accrochant au bras du médecin.

-Félix, Alec, accompagnez Carlisle aux appartements du Prince !

-Tout va bien se passer, assura le médecin à sa famille en se dégageant de leur étreinte.

-Papa, murmura Rosalie en attrapant sa main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, répéta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans la paume de sa main.

Esmé se jeta dans ses bras, bien vite imitée par tous ses enfants. Après un dernier sourire ou un baiser, il suivit Félix et Alec.

-Adieu, Cullen, souffla James quand il passa à sa hauteur.

-La mort sera ma délivrance, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sincère, merci d'avoir abrégé mes souffrances. »

Il vit les traits du vampire se tordre en un masque de fureur, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'il venait d'offrir à Carlisle ce qu'il désirait. Tout en avançant dans les couloirs dont les murs tremblaient de temps en temps, il inspira calmement. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille, les tortures, l'enfer qui l'attendaient ne suffiraient pas à atténuer le crime qu'il avait commis. Il accueillerait la mort comme une délivrance et peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre son ange, ainsi, il pourrait implorer son pardon pour lui avoir ôté la vie. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements du Prince que son escorte ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Carlisle avait à peine fait un pas qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et se verrouiller. Il était prêt à parier que Félix et Alec se tenaient derrière cette dernière, prêts à stopper toute tentative de fuite. Il avança dans l'appartement et découvrit les pièces une à une, il le trouva debout dans une salle où trônait un immense piano. Le Prince se tenait face au mur, ses mains étaient posées contre celui-ci sa respiration était saccadée. Carlisle s'avança prudemment et posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire qui se raidit avant de se retourner. Le médecin baissa les yeux en croisant son regard empli de colère.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le Prince d'une voix étonnement lasse.

-Je suis là pour vous aider.

Carlisle sentit le regard du Volturi plonger en lui, ce dernier recula d'un pas horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lire dans son esprit.

-Tu es ici pour mourir, corrigea sèchement le Prince William.

-Ma famille sera en danger si je ne parviens pas à vous calmer, alors, oui, je suis prêt à mourir.

-Ne me mens pas ! S'énerva le Prince. Ta famille n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi crois-tu les paroles de James ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua Carlisle en se détournant du vampire pour poser distraitement un doigt sur une touche du piano. Je suis perdu…

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Proposa le Prince en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il semblait être dans le même état de confusion que lui.

-Y'a-t-il un membre de la garde qui serait capable d'altérer les souvenirs ?

-De la garde ? Non.

Carlisle sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir, ainsi, James lui avait menti. Une nouvelle fois, il s'en voulut d'être tombé dans son piège. Cependant, les mots que prononcèrent l'Héritier, le ramenèrent vite vers ses démons.

-Aucun garde ne le peut, mais, moi, si.

Le médecin se figea tel une statue, sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine. Il se rappela le sentiment qui l'avait envahi tout à l'heure dans la salle de réception quand le Volturi avait laissé agir son don, cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là à la villa, un voile sombre obscurcissant toutes ses facultés... Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le sol. La séance de torture que lui avait infligée Jane n'était rien comparée à la douleur qui envahissait son être en cet instant. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et croisa les pupilles rouges du Prince.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué, affirma ce dernier.

-Comment… James a raison… Je le sais…

-Non, il a tort, c'est ta culpabilité qui te fait parler ainsi, tu ne voulais pas le transformer, tu te sens responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Mais, il a raison quand il affirme que les Volturi auraient tout fait pour punir les coupables ! Personne ne peut leur échapper, il a forcément raison…

-Tu n'as pas tué Edward, assura le Prince d'une voix froide et dure, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! »

Lentement, Carlisle releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Prince. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, non, il ne pouvait pas être celui qui lui avait arraché son tendre amour ! Le regret et la peine se lisaient aisément dans les yeux du vampire. Une rage sourde gagna le médecin. En un bond, il se jeta sur l'Héritier, un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa poitrine, ses dents acérées essayèrent de se planter dans la chair du vampire qui l'évita de justesse. De ses bras puissants le Prince le repoussa à l'autre bout de la pièce, il percuta violemment un mur. Rapidement, Carlisle se redressa, un feulement de rage passa entre ses dents avant qu'il ne s'élance à nouveau sur son adversaire. Son poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de l'Héritier. Le Prince n'évita pas ce coup, ni les suivants. Carlisle laissa sa rage se déverser sur lui, les coups pleuvaient sans que l'autre ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour se protéger. Soudain, le regard du médecin se posa sur le visage du Volturi qui avait fermé ses paupières. Un poids immense comprima alors sa poitrine face à cet abandon. Il se releva et recula en titubant avant de se laisser tomber à quelques mètres du Prince William qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il revoyait certains évènements qui lentement commençaient à s'assembler. Il eut l'impression qu'un voile se déchirait dans son esprit.

« -Avez-vous utilisé votre pouvoir sur moi depuis mon arrivée ?

-…

-Soyez, honnête, je vous en prie, supplia Carlisle d'une voix emplie de chagrin.

-Oui, avoua le Prince William d'une voix morte. »

La mâchoire du médecin se crispa, il serra les poings. En quelques secondes, il calcula combien de temps il lui faudrait pour lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Il comprenait mieux les paroles d'Aro et pourquoi ce dernier lui avait présenté des excuses, son ami avait comprit le petit jeu auquel son fils jouait. Carlisle était vraiment hors de lui. Néanmoins, un autre sentiment diffus s'insinuait en lui. Il se rappelait de la tendresse qui avait suivi leur étreinte, il se souvint de sa main douce qui avait caressé ses cheveux… Un geste qui lui avait paru familier… Il se rappela qu'auprès de lui il avait eu l'impression d'être à nouveau lui, de ne plus souffrir. Son regard se posa sur le vampire qui était toujours assis sur le sol, puis, il glissa vers le mur, il était certain que sa chambre était juste derrière et il savait que le palais regorgeait de passages secrets.

« -Je suis navré, murmura le Prince, je n'aurais pas du…

-Comment avez-vous osé vous faire passer pour lui ?! Lâcha Carlisle d'une voix froide.

Le médecin aurait aimé avoir la force de se lever pour se jeter sur lui, pour le frapper, le faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait en cet instant. Cet homme à qui il s'était offert avait tué son ange, il l'avait manipulé, joué avec lui depuis son arrivée. Il aurait du le tuer sur le champ et affronter les conséquences de son acte, alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à le faire ? Son regard se posa sur le piano…

-Vous jouez ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

-Oui, répondit le Prince William en se relevant pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. »

Lentement, Carlisle se redressa à son tour. Il s'approcha du vampire cherchant son regard que ce dernier fuyait. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Le voile continuait de disparaître, laissant place à la lumière. Il s'agenouilla face au Prince, ce dernier parut surpris et il comprit que l'Héritier ne lisait plus son esprit. Il écarta ses genoux pour se rapprocher au plus près de son corps, il posa sa tête contre le torse du vampire. Il sentit une main hésitante se poser dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux appréciant la caresse que l'autre lui prodiguait. La main du médecin se posa sur la poitrine du vampire, il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise pour déposer un baiser sur son torse dénudé. Carlisle frémit et ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il se hissa sur ses genoux pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Ses mains se posèrent sur le foulard qui dissimulait une partie du visage du Prince qui eut un geste de recul. Carlisle tenta de le rassurer d'un regard, ses mains remontèrent doucement le tissu juste avant de stopper au niveau de son nez. Le médecin ferma les yeux, laissant ses lèvres s'approcher de celles qu'il venait de dégager. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et bougèrent à l'unisson, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent avant que le Volturi ne le repousse doucement. Carlisle lui adressa un sourire triste avant de se relever pour se rapprocher du piano, sa main erra sur ce dernier.

« -Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à moi ?

Le Prince William baissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua que le vampire serrait fermement son poing.

-Je porte cette chevalière depuis près de 50 ans, elle m'a été offerte par un ange que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore… Il m'a avoué son amour ce jour-là, poursuivit Carlisle. Il y avait une médaille avec cette bague, médaille qu'il a juré de ne jamais quitter en souvenir de ses parents… Je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez volé sur son corps après l'avoir tué… Tout comme il me paraît improbable que ce soit une coïncidence que vous portiez le deuxième prénom du père d'Edward, je l'ai lu l'autre nuit sur sa tombe, Aaron William Masen. Ce n'est pas pour dissimuler des blessures causées par des loups-garous que vous portez ce déguisement, j'ai touché, caressé votre corps parfait et si familier… Votre présence m'apaise, je me sens bien dans vos bras, quand je vous touche, quand vous êtes en moi, je suis vivant… Alors, répondez-moi, qui êtes vous ?

-Pourquoi poser la question, mon amour, puisque tu connais déjà la réponse ? Cingla la voix du Prince qui s'était redressé et le fixait avec fureur. »

****************

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça me motive vraiment !

Bonne soirée et à mercredi ou jeudi au plus tard !


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Hime-Sama : **Coucou ! Oui tout le monde sait que Caïus n'a pas de cœur et tu n'as pas tout vu… En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de te lire !

**Une fan de ta fic :** Wouah, je sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est un grand merci, merci aussi pour tes suggestions, je vais y penser… Merci encore !

**Chipie 8 :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Mélanie :** Merci, je suis heureuse que le couple Carlisle/Edward te plaise ainsi **que l'histoire, merci encore ! **

**Dawn :** J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review.

**Lovelynette :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre qu'on ait pas toujours le temps de laisser un commentaire, mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir alors merci !

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 15 : Vérité **

_« -Pourquoi poser la question, mon amour, puisque tu connais déjà la réponse ? Cingla la voix du Prince qui s'était redressé et le fixait avec fureur. »_

Carlisle recula d'un pas tremblant, son dos heurta le mur alors que son corps était parcouru par de violents frissons. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir alors que le Prince retirait lentement le foulard qui masquait son visage dévoilant ses traits parfaits. Une douleur irradia sa poitrine alors que la cape tombait au sol, révélant les contours de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. L'Héritier s'agenouilla devant lui. Carlisle tendit une main tremblante vers son visage qu'il effleura.

« -Edward ? Souffla le médecin d'une voix chancelante.

-Edward est mort il y a de nombreuses années, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide en se relevant et en s'éloignant, contrairement à ce que tu imagines, je ne suis pas mort quand tu m'as mordu, je suis mort quand tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'avais promis de rester auprès de moi quoi qu'il arrive ! Sais-tu pendant combien d'heures je t'ai appelé alors que le venin me torturait ? A mon réveil, j'étais perdu, j'avais mal et tu n'étais pas là !

-Edward…

-Tais-toi ! Caïus est arrivé. Il m'a emmené avec lui, j'ai vécu les années suivantes à ses côtés. Tout n'était que combats, entraînements, dépasser mes limites… Désespérément, je m'accrochais à ton souvenir ! Chaque jour, j'espérais, je priais pour que tu viennes me sortir de cet enfer ! Je l'exaspérais autant que je le ravissais, il pouvait être doux comme un père ou blessant comme un tyran… Car la seule chose qu'il me restait de toi était le mode de vie que tu m'avais montré, je me suis entêté à rester végétarien, confia Edward dont les yeux avaient repris une belle couleur ambrée. Sais-tu combien de fois il a essayé de me faire boire du sang humain ? Combien de jour il m'a privé de chasse avant de m'enfermer dans une pièce avec un humain ? Jamais, je n'ai craqué ! Tout ça pour ne pas te décevoir au cas où tu reviendrais, pour que tu sois fier de moi… Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les premières années de ma vie en tant que vampire !

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert, dit Carlisle en se relevant, les paroles d'Edward l'avaient peiné, mais son comportement aussi. Aro m'a dit que tu étais mort !

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-On nous a attaqué ! J'ai perdu connaissance ! Si j'avais su que tu étais vivant, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver !

-Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Hurla Edward fou de rage. Caïus m'a dit la vérité ! J'ai perdu tout attrait à tes yeux dès que tu m'as enlevé mon humanité! Je suis devenu un monstre, un monstre que tu ne supportais pas car je suis ta création ! Je suis le monstre que tu as créé !

-Comment as-tu pu le croire ? S'indigna Carlisle.

Edward se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, leurs visages se touchaient presque.

-Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi et ose me dire que quand tes yeux se posent sur mon visage tu ne vois pas en moi ton plus grand péché ? Le monstre que tu es…

D'un mouvement brutal de l'épaule, Carlisle se dégagea et plaqua à son tour Edward contre le mur.

-Toutes ces paroles ne sont que des foutaises ! Et tu les sais ! Crois-tu que mon amour pour toi est si insignifiant ? ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je vois en toi un monstre ? Et que représentent Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé ? Eux aussi sont mes péchés ? Pourtant, tu sais que je les aime, que je tiens à eux. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec toi ? Edward ?

Carlisle fut surpris de voir les pupilles du vampire se dilater, un éclair de douleur passa sur son visage avant qu'un masque de froideur ne vienne le cacher. Edward le repoussa violemment. Il se relevait quand le jeune vampire se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Carlisle tituba, il se saisit de son bras et ils tombèrent à travers un mur qui s'effondra. Le médecin fut le premier le premier à se relever. Il empoigna Edward par sa chemise avant de le jeter sur le lit où il atterrit sur le dos, Carlisle bondit et le plaqua contre ce dernier.

-Tu oses me faire des reproches alors que tu t'es amusé avec moi ? ! Rugit le médecin aveuglé par la fureur. Tu aurais pu tout me dire dès mon arrivée, mais, non ! Il a fallu que tu te déguises, que tu mentes ! Comment as-tu osé me faire l'amour sous ce masque ? Comment as-tu pu jouer avec mes sentiments ?

Brutalement, Carlisle s'empara des lèvres de son ange. Il sentit Edward gigoter pour tenter de le déloger, mais il tint bon, il était assis sur son ventre et ses mains tenaient fermement celles d'Edward au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes des lèvres meurtries de son ange avant de se rapprocher pour passer sa langue sur ces dernières en une caresse apaisante. Il chercha son regard, mais Edward détourna la tête en laissant échapper un feulement de rage qui augmenta la colère du médecin. Sa main agrippa la chemise de soie noire qu'il arracha dévoilant le torse parfait d'Edward. Sa bouche vint se perdre sur son torse alors que les mouvements du vampire pour se libérer s'accentuaient, ses lèvres pincèrent l'un de ses mamelons alors que sa main glissait vers son pantalon qui ne tarda pas à connaître le même sort que la chemise.

-Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Demanda Edward dont la voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

-Non ! Gronda Carlisle totalement aveuglé par sa rage. Tu t'es amusé, c'est mon tour maintenant ! »

Le médecin s'allongea entre les jambes du vampire, frottant son érection contre la cuisse de ce dernier. Un feulement de joie s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit sa victime se raidir. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le boxer qui se retrouva réduit en miette. Carlisle se redressa légèrement ne pouvant résister à l'envie de contempler le corps parfait de son Adonis. Edward profita de cet instant pour lui échapper.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine du médecin qui se lança à sa poursuite. Il plongea vers lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et ils chutèrent lourdement dans la salle de musique. Carlisle le saisit fermement par la taille avant de le plaquer contre le piano, il le força à se courber, le torse de son ange reposait contre l'instrument. Sa jambe s'introduisit entre celles d'Edward et il l'obligea à les écarter. Toujours habillé, il se rapprocha de lui frottant son corps contre celui du vampire qui tremblait. Il se pencha pour embrasser furieusement le cou d'Edward et tout particulièrement la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé après l'avoir mordu.

Carlisle ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien, l'animal avait pris le dessus sur sa raison, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait plus que tout le corps blottit contre lui. Son désir était tellement grand qu'il devenait douloureux. Une de ses mains quitta les hanches d'Edward pour déboutonner son pantalon et abaisser son boxer, son membre effleura les fesses fermes du vampire qui tenta une nouvelle fois de le fuir. Carlisle raffermit sa prise tout en le déplaçant légèrement pour faciliter son entrée. Il allait enfin assouvir son désir quand il vit la scène se refléter dans un miroir en face d'eux. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître tant ses traits étaient déformés par la colère, ses yeux avaient perdu leur belle couleur ambrée pour une teinte sombre. Ce qu'il vit ensuite était bien plus insupportable à regarder, le visage d'Edward n'exprimait que terreur et douleur. Il connaissait ce visage, Edward avait exactement le même lorsque James le tenait entre ses bras en haut de la falaise.

Carlisle recula comme s'il avait reçu un coup, il tituba avant de s'effondrer contre un mur. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi ? Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas croisé son reflet ? Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il releva lentement la tête et vit qu'Edward était recroquevillé contre le piano, son visage caché dans ses genoux. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Leur amour avait été si pur, si parfait… Pourquoi leurs retrouvailles n'étaient-elles que violence et mensonge ?

La réponse lui apparut soudain, ils avaient souffert, énormément souffert et Edward bien plus que lui, il s'était retrouvé dans un univers inconnu avec Caïus comme seul repère. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'avaient dû être ces années, lui, il avait eu sa famille, ses amis pour remonter la pente, personne n'avait été là pour Edward. Il se releva et rajusta ses vêtements avant de prendre un plaid qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Il s'approcha doucement de son ange qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il l'enveloppa dedans avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il revint dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, puis, il le recouvrit avec la couette. Carlisle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tendit une main hésitante vers le visage du vampire dont les yeux étaient toujours clos. Tendrement, il caressa sa joue. Edward rouvrit les yeux. La main de son ange se posa sur la sienne avant de la faire glisser vers ses lèvres, Edward déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Carlisle sourit timidement. Le médecin allait s'excuser pour son comportement, mais Edward le fit taire. Au lieu de ça, il repoussa la couette et l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés. Carlisle retira ses vêtements et ne garda que son boxer, il le rejoignit dans le lit. Aussitôt, Edward vint se blottir contre lui, Carlisle le serra fermement contre son torse.

*****************

Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur du médecin, son visage reposait sur son torse qui n'était plus froid pour lui, il le trouvait tiède. La main de Carlisle caressait tendrement ses cheveux, traçant parfois des cercles dans son dos. Edward était perdu. Depuis qu'Aro lui avait annoncé son arrivée, une multitude de sentiments s'étaient immiscés en lui allant de la haine à l'amour, de l'espoir au doute…

« -Raconte-moi, murmura Carlisle en brisant le silence, raconte-moi ta vie.

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et resserra son étreinte autour du corps du médecin qui fit de même, ses mains enserrèrent plus fermement sa taille.

-Pendant la transformation, j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus là… Je me suis rassuré en me disant que tu avais dû aller chasser, mais plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais que je me trompais. J'ai alors imaginé que tu ne devais pas supporter ce spectacle, que tu devais t'en vouloir… J'étais persuadé que dès que la transformation serait terminée, tu serais à mes côtés, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux tu n'étais pas là.

Edward sentit sa voix se briser, l'étreinte de Carlisle se fit plus pressante et il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

-Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai voulu sortir de cette chambre pour partir à ta recherche, mais ils sont arrivés… Je ne connaissais aucun de ces vampires, leurs yeux étaient rouges. J'étais en train de me demander comment m'enfuir quand Démétri est arrivé suivi de Caïus. Ce dernier m'a expliqué qui il était et ce qu'il attendait de moi. Un de ses gardes est ensuite arrivé avec une jeune fille terrorisée, elle devait avoir l'âge de Bella… Un feu s'est réveillé dans ma gorge, je me suis jeté sur elle… mais je n'ai pas pu la mordre, je ne cessais de voir ton visage et ceux de mes parents…Alors, je suis allé me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce… J'ai lutté contre la soif, contre leurs paroles m'encourageant à me nourrir… Caïus l'a égorgé, persuadé que je ne pourrais résister à son sang. L'odeur était tellement tentante… Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre pour aller me nourrir d'animaux… Les gardes n'ont pas mis longtemps à me retrouver et malgré ma force de nouveau-né, ils m'ont ramené au château. Dès que je suis rentré, je t'ai réclamé, j'ai demandé à Caïus où tu étais, il m'a répondu que tu avais préféré partir, qu'à tes yeux je n'avais plus aucun attrait…

Un grognement de rage s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle, Edward attendit qu'il se calme pour poursuivre.

-Au début, j'ai protesté, je lui ai assuré que tu allais venir, que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais… Les jours, les semaines, les mois ont passé et tu ne venais pas, Caïus ne cessait de jubiler, ton absence prouvait qu'il avait raison et que mon amour était à sens unique. Alors, lentement, j'ai cessé d'espérer et j'ai cru en ses paroles… J'ai passé deux ans seul avec lui avant qu'Aro et Marcus ne viennent me chercher et ne me ramènent à Volterra. Caïus était fou de rage, mon don commençait à se manifester et il avait peur qu'ils gâchent mes progrès. J'ai espéré que grâce à Aro j'aurais de tes nouvelles, mais la seule fois où je lui ai parlé de toi nous avons eu une violente altercation et il a fini par m'avouer que pour mon bien je ne devais pas chercher à te revoir, que tu ne ferais que confirmer ce que Caïus m'a dit. Ses paroles m'ont fait encore plus mal que celles de son frère, car je savais qu'Aro et toi étiez proches…

Edward sentit la main du médecin se poser sur sa joue, l'obligeant à relever la tête, il croisa son regard et s'y perdit un instant.

-J'espère que tu sais maintenant que leurs paroles n'étaient que des mensonges, Edward, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Ma famille n'a jamais pu combler le vide qu'a causé ta disparition. Si j'avais su que tu étais en vie, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que maintenant tu le sais ?

-Oui, je te crois, murmura Edward, mais c'est encore tellement dur…J'ai peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau…

-Jamais, je te promets que personne ne pourra plus nous séparer.

-Non, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-J'ai besoin de temps, Carlisle, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour mettre mes sentiments au clair. Je t'aime, je te le jure, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mais je ne peux pas quitter Volterra pour le moment.

-Et je resterai tant que tu seras contraint de vivre ici !

-Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas, tu vas partir, je le sais.

-Edward, je te …

-Chut, souffla-t-il en lui intimant le silence, tu sais je ne suis pas si malheureux ici. Aro, Marcus et Caïus sont devenus comme des pères pour moi, Aro plus que les deux autres, et à leur manière ils m'aiment comme un fils. Je sais que ce doit être dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais ils sont ma famille. Je passe mon temps à me disputer ou à me battre avec Caïus, j'ai compris qu'ainsi il me montrait son affection en faisant de moi une personne forte, charismatique et rusée. Marcus est un vrai puits de connaissance, il est plus démonstratif que Caïus dans ses gestes mais moins qu'Aro, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Quant à Aro, c'est lui qui à le mieux rempli son rôle de père. Il a toujours été très attentif à mes besoins, il m'a aidé à convaincre Caïus de me laisser me nourrir d'animaux, il m'a offert un piano et m'a encouragé à me remettre à jouer… Puis, il y a les gardes, certains sont devenus de bons amis. Je m'entends bien avec Alec et Jane, Démétri me suit comme une ombre et est inquiet dès que je réussi à lui fausser compagnie… Il y en a d'autres en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle et que je considère comme un frère ou une sœur…

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Ils sont partis, ils ont quitté Volterra il y a bien des années.

-Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient abandonné.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. La vie ici ne leur convenait plus, je leur ai montré la voie à suivre pour trouver le bonheur, en contre partie, je leur ai demandé de veiller sur mon bien le plus précieux.

-Ton bien le plus précieux ? Répéta Carlisle en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Oublie, ce n'est pas important, toute cette histoire est très vieille. Tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Aro.

-Quoi ? ! S'écria Carlisle. Il nous a séparé, il m'a fait croire que tu étais mort et il t'a dit que je ne voulais plus de toi, comment veux-tu que…

-Mon amour, coupa Edward en se redressant pour lui faire face, depuis ton arrivée, j'ai lu dans son esprit, il lui est arrivé de lâcher quelques informations. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, Caïus t'aurait utilisé contre moi et cela nous aurait tout deux détruit. Il nous a protégé avant de nous réunir aujourd'hui.

-Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que toi, lâcha Carlisle.

-Ils ont leurs défauts, je le reconnais, et moi aussi, mais ne leur en tient pas rigueur.

-Soit, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Edward, pardonne-moi pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du … si j'avais…jamais je ne me le serais pardonné.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors, oublie.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? Demanda Carlisle intrigué.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser et surtout parce que tu avais raison, je le méritais…

-Je t'interdis de penser ça, personne ne mérite de subir…

-Stop ! Gronda Edward. On oublie !

-Très bien, capitula le médecin, parle-moi de ton don ?

-Au début, j'arrivais seulement à entendre les pensées des gens, puis, j'ai réussi à leur parler. Progressivement, mon don s'est étendu, il semblerait que mon esprit soit capable de tout faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si je me concentre, je peux faire bouger un objet par ma seule pensée. Quand je suis en colère comme tout à l'heure, mon don prend le dessus, je ne contrôle plus rien, je détruis tout ce qui est sur mon passage, pour les vampires ou les humains cela s'apparente un peu à une combinaison des dons de Jane et Alec. Je suis encore en train de l'explorer, il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pu faire qu'une fois ou deux comme… Laisser mon esprit voguer au loin… Avant de te revoir, je pensais avoir rêvé, mais quand je l'ai vu dans ton esprit au cimetière…

-Alors, c'était toi sur la plage, comprit Carlisle, c'est toi qui m'a conduit à Esmé ?

-Oui. Je me reposais. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes et je me suis retrouvé sur cette plage. Je t'ai aperçu. Ton visage, ton corps, tout dans ton être criait ta souffrance. J'ai voulu m'approcher pour te consoler, mais j'ai entendu ses gémissements. Toi aussi, mais tu t'apprêtais à partir, hors, l'homme que j'aimais n'aurait jamais abandonné une jeune femme mourante. Je t'ai mené à elle en espérant que tu la sauves… Je me suis réveillé ici en pensant avoir rêvé.

-Edward, pourquoi avoir dit qu'Esmé était ma femme ?

-Parce qu'elle l'est, elle est ta compagne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Caïus m'a montré un journal où tu étais en photo avec elle pour l'inauguration d'un dispensaire à Chicago, l'article parlait du merveilleux Docteur Cullen et de sa ravissante épouse, se rappela Edward d'un ton amer.

-As-tu lu nos esprits ?

-Elle t'aime, ça j'en suis certain, même si cet amour me parait étrange… Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que nous faisions chambre à part ?

-Vous vous êtes disputés.

-Cesse d'avoir réponse à tout et écoute-moi ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Esmé et moi, affirma Carlisle, je sais qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi, mais je ne vois en elle qu'une amie. Nous sommes une famille aux yeux des humains, il est plus facile pour eux de croire qu'Esmé est mon épouse et que nous avons adopté Emmett et Alice ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper. C'est juste une couverture pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

-J'ai compris, assura Edward avant de pousser un soupir, je regrette, mais il va falloir que nous regagnions les autres. Je dois aller accueillir un nouveau clan.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, protesta Carlisle en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps.

-Moi non plus, avoua Edward, mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant que Caïus ne vienne me chercher.

Edward se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Carlisle, il sentit l'une des mains du médecin quitter ses hanches pour se poser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de Carlisle caresser ses lèvres qu'il écarta, l'invitant ainsi à entrer. Lentement, leurs langues se caressèrent et c'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent. Alors qu'il s'habillait, Edward fronça les sourcils en effleurant l'esprit confus de son amour.

-Carlisle, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, son torse reposait contre son dos et il posa son menton sur son épaule, ne leur parle pas encore de moi, c'est trop tôt, gardons tout ceci pour nous.

-Comment vais-je résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras ou de t'embrasser quand nous serons dans la même pièce ?

-Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses, mon amour, ce n'est pas une chose facile à annoncer et tu ignores comment ils vont réagir.

-J'ai confiance en eux !

Edward ferma les yeux, il ne souhaitait pas le contredire, cependant, il était certain qu'à un moment Carlisle devrait faire un choix, il n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille et contrairement à Carlisle il en était conscient. Quel serait son rôle devant les humains ? Serait-il présenté lui aussi comme le fils de Carlisle et d'Esmé ? Il était impensable de le présenter autrement, surtout, qu'il était le plus jeune de tous…

-A tout à l'heure, murmura Edward en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Puis-je te rejoindre cette nuit ? Demanda timidement Carlisle.

-Tu vois la bibliothèque qui se trouve dans le bureau attenant à ta chambre ?

-Oui.

-Abaisse le chandelier qui est sur la droite, le passage te conduira dans mes appartements. »

Carlisle sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Après un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent.

********************

Après avoir quitté son ange, Carlisle était allé chasser. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa famille ou ses amis s'interrogent sur le noir de ses pupilles. Après s'être nourri, il regagna sa chambre pour se préparer pour une nouvelle soirée. Il allait revoir le clan Beaufleur, il avait côtoyé cette famille française pendant quelques décennies et était resté en contact avec eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas le même régime alimentaire, ils partageaient certains idéaux. Il entra dans la salle de réception et les conversations cessèrent aussitôt. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur ce phénomène que sa famille se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans leurs bras. Il se rappela alors que personne ne pensait le revoir vivant quand il était allé servir de défouloir au Prince…

Il tenta de gommer le sourire niais qui devait s'afficher sur son visage pour se composer une mine plus neutre. Esmé et ses enfants l'observèrent sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il les rassura en leur affirmant que tout allait bien. Il s'excusa de ne pas être venu les rassurer plus tôt sur son sort, mais il avait eu besoin d'aller chasser. Carlisle suivit ensuite sa famille pour rejoindre le clan Denali qui furent soulagés de le voir entier. Le médecin se retourna en sentant un regard peser sur lui, il se retourna et croisa les yeux pétillants de joie d'Aro qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se promit d'avoir une conversation avec lui dès que possible. Quoi qu'en pense Edward, il voulait entendre les explications de son ami. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et le serra au point de l'étouffer.

« -Du calme, Caroline, gronda gentiment une voix masculine, tu vas le faire fuir !

-Bonsoir, Caro, dit Carlisle alors que la vampire le relâchait, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi ! Chantonna-t-elle tout en dévisageant les autres vampires.

La petite brune fut bientôt rejointe par un couple de vampires un peu plus âgés. Tout deux étaient aussi brun qu'elle et malgré leurs yeux rouges, on pouvait lire une grande gentillesse dans leurs traits.

-Ravi de vous revoir, les salua Carlisle en les embrassant. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille. Voici Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, vous connaissez déjà le clan Denali ?

Les trois vampires hochèrent la tête et les saluèrent avec un peu plus de distance.

-Esmé, les enfants, je vous présente le clan Beaufleur, Philippe et Marie, leur fille Caroline et il manque sa sœur Julie. Elle ne vous a pas accompagné ?

-Si, pouffa Caro, mais elle a du mal à se décoller du Prince.

-D'ailleurs, si tu allais la chercher, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le mette mal à l'aise. Demanda sa mère.

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, coupa Philippe, sinon, il risque de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser des deux !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda sa fille furieuse.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas besoin de respirer, sinon, vous l'auriez étouffé lors des présentations, gronda son père.

-Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir, soupira Julie en se joignant à eux, il est tellement…Y'a pas de mot suffisamment fort pour le décrire, il est parfait et bien plus séduisant que tous les vampires réunis ici.

-En tout cas, il semble qu'il ait aussi pas mal de jugeote s'il a réussi à t'échapper, se moqua sa sœur.

-Vous êtes sûres que l'on parle de la même personne ? Questionna Rosalie.

Les familles Cullen et Denali les observaient intrigués, aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé à qualifier le Prince en ces termes. Froid, distant, sombre, monstrueux étaient des termes qui lui ressemblaient plus. Seul Carlisle avait serré les poings en entendant les divagations des deux vampires, comprenant que son aimé avait décidé de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Il balaya la salle du regard, bon nombre d'invités risquaient de trouver Edward à leur goût. La jalousie s'insinua en lui, il était presque prêt à aller chercher son déguisement et à le lui faire enfiler de force !

-Vous verrez bien, il ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre la salle de réception, dit Marie en mettant fin au débat qui s'était installé et qu'il n'avait pas suivi.

-Tout va bien Carlisle ? Questionna Esmé qui avait perçu son trouble.

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Carlisle leur sourit avant de prendre la direction des terrasses. Il retint un soupir en voyant que les autres le suivaient. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table blanche en fer forgé, les parents prirent place sur les chaises alors que les enfants s'asseyaient dans l'herbe. La conversation reprit son court, cependant, Carlisle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, se demandant quand son ange ferait son apparition. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva pour faire quelques pas tout en restant à proximité des siens. Il se tenait près d'un arbre quand il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Il leva brièvement la tête et sourit.

« -Que fais-tu perché là-haut ? Murmura discrètement Carlisle.

-Tu les connais ces deux folles, maugréa Edward.

Le médecin porta son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer un fou-rire, un grognement s'échappa de l'arbre.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'amuse, râla son ange.

-Je connais bien Caro et Julie, c'est dans leur nature, mais elles ne sont pas méchantes.

-Me voilà rassuré, souffla-t-il d'un ton agacé.

-Aro vient vers nous, annonça soudain le médecin.

-Bonsoir Carlisle, tout d'abord j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'aimerais que nous puissions discuter mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres préoccupations, aurais-tu vu mon fils ?

-Bonsoir Aro, moi aussi j'ai très envie de m'entretenir avec toi dès que possible, quant à ton fils, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Merci quand même, si tu le vois, dis-lui qu'il est temps qu'il nous rejoigne.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au fait, savais-tu que tu avais une race très rare d'oiseaux dans ton parc ?

-Des oiseaux ? Répéta Aro qui ne comprenait pas ses propos avant de lever la tête.

-Traître ! Siffla Edward.

-Veux-tu descendre de là jeune homme ! Gronda gentiment le Volturi. Et que fais-tu perché là-haut ?

Carlisle vit sa famille et ses amis les rejoindre, ils s'étaient rapprochés, un air vaguement menaçant s'était dessiné sur leurs visages quand ils avaient vu le Volturi le rejoindre.

-Tout va bien Aro ? Interrogea Eléazar. Tu sembles préoccupé ?

-Ce gosse va me donner des cheveux blancs, maugréa Aro sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée, faut-il que je vienne te chercher ?

-Epargne-toi cette peine, déclara Edward en atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Carlisle retint un grognement quand les regards se posèrent sur lui, même Esmé avait eu une petite lueur quand son regard s'était posé sur son ange. Les filles Denali ainsi que Beaufleur avaient tout de suite affiché un sourire séducteur. Il devait reconnaître que son ange était particulièrement à son avantage dans ce jean sombre et cette chemise bleue nuit, il n'osait imaginer l'effet qu'il aurait produit chez leurs semblables s'il était apparu comme tout le monde en smoking…

-Bonsoir tout le monde, les salua Edward de son ténor envoûtant. Passez une bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'être retenu par Aro.

-Puis-je savoir où tu vas ?

-Faire un tour, répondit Edward, ces mondanités m'ennuient et tu le sais très bien.

-Oui, mais en tant qu'Héritier du clan Volturi, tu as des obligations et … Cesse immédiatement de t'insinuer dans mon esprit !

-Très bien, capitula Edward, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Reste un peu avec nous, nous sommes en petit comité, tu te sentiras donc plus à l'aise.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant que son regard ne se pose sur un groupe de vampires qui les observaient, mais allons ailleurs. »

****************

Aro observa les vampires qui s'approchaient d'un air curieux avant d'accepter son idée. En quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté le parc pour une véranda dont les portes étaient surveillées par des gardes. Edward prit place sur un banc en fer forgé blanc près d'Aro, les autres s'installèrent un peu partout. Il observa Carlisle s'asseoir sur une balancelle près d'Esmé, son regard s'assombrit légèrement quand il croisa celui du médecin.

« -Je pense que vous devez être un peu perdus, mais Edward n'a pas voulu apparaître au début sous son vrai visage. Le Prince William n'était qu'une pure invention, par contre, son Altesse Edward Anthony Masen Volturi est bien notre héritier.

Edward s'était légèrement raidit en entendant son nom entièrement énoncé, heureusement, Carlisle sembla être le seul à le remarquer.

-Vous vous connaissez, dit soudain Rosalie en le dévisageant, lui puis Carlisle. Notre père a des photos de vous dans son bureau.

-Oui, nous nous connaissons, affirma Edward qui sentit aussitôt le beau médecin se tendre.

Edward effleura quelques secondes son esprit. Carlisle était paniqué à l'idée qu'il en dise trop sur leur relation, un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur Edward qui tenta de le masquer.

-J'ai connu Carlisle quand j'étais encore humain, expliqua Edward, j'étais un ami de Bella. Votre père m'a aidé dans une période très difficile de ma vie.

-Vous connaissez Bella ? S'enquit Emmett, il put lire dans son esprit les quelques tours qu'il avait pu jouer à la jeune fille ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Oui, mais cela remonte à bien longtemps.

-En fait, vous avez été comme un fils pour Carlisle, résuma Esmé.

Edward eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un fer brûlant dans la poitrine, il sentit la main apaisante d'Aro se poser discrètement sur la sienne alors qu'il retrouvait lentement son calme.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, lâcha amèrement Edward.

-Vous semblez avoir le même régime que nous ? Remarqua Eléazar qui fixait ses prunelles.

-Oui. Etant humain, j'ai vécu quelques temps avec Bella et Léa, j'ai ainsi fait la connaissance de Carlisle. Après avoir découvert sa véritable nature, il m'a expliqué son mode de vie. Quand j'ai été transformé, je ne pouvais envisager de me nourrir de sang humain alors que Carlisle m'avait montré une autre voie à suivre.

-Je suis étonné et heureux de voir que tes frères et toi l'ayez laissé faire son choix, dit Eléazar à Aro, tu…

Edward n'écoutait plus les propos du vampire, son regard fixait la main d'Esmé qui s'était posée sur le genou de Carlisle.

_-Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle ôte sa main ou je la lui arrache ! Grogna Edward._

Carlisle tourna la tête dans sa direction, Edward l'avait vu légèrement sursauter quand sa voix avait résonné dans sa tête. Doucement, Carlisle repoussa la main d'Esmé.

_-Voilà qui est mieux, continua Edward, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te toucher, n'est-ce pas ? _

Le médecin hocha imperceptiblement la tête, Edward vit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas l'observer et paraître intéressé par la conversation. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage du Prince.

_-Si j'étais assis à sa place, ma main se poserait sur ton genou. Je dessinerais des petits cercles avant de remonter lentement le long de ta cuisse, puis, doucement, j'effleurerais ta virilité. _

Il vit Carlisle changer de position sur la balancelle, avant de le fusiller discrètement du regard.

_-Lève-toi et fais quelques pas, ordonna Edward alors que le médecin lui obéissait, c'est bien. Appuie-toi contre le palmier. _

Edward sourit. Carlisle était toujours face à lui, mais une partie de son corps était cachée à la vue de tous, sauf de la sienne, par un parterre de fleurs. Edward se détourna quelques secondes de l'esprit du médecin pour répondre à la question de Philippe. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Carlisle semblait se détendre et était prêt à regagner sa place.

_-Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Mes doigts se promènent sur ton membre dressé avant de trouver la fermeture Eclair de ton pantalon que j'abaisse lentement, mes doigts frôlent la bosse qui se cache sous ton boxer. _

Edward sourit en voyant le médecin déglutir avec difficulté. Carlisle était à la fois excité et agacé par son petit jeu, mais il put sentir que l'excitation primait sur l'énervement.

_-Ton bassin se cambre vers moi quand mes doigts s'insinuent dans ton boxer pour caresser ton sexe sur toute sa longueur. Un gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres entrouvertes quand ma langue…_

-Ca suffit ! Gronda soudain Jasper qui le fusillait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Emmett en observant avec étonnement son frère.

-Je… Rien, balbutia ce dernier. Je… Alice, on va faire un tour ?

-D'accord, répondit le petit lutin dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

_-Désolé, s'excusa Edward en effleurant l'esprit du blond. _

-Je vais prendre l'air, annonça à son tour Carlisle avant de sortir.

-Bon, si tout le monde part, j'y vais aussi, déclara le Prince en se levant.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas répondu à la question d'Eléazar, lui fit remarquer Aro en le forçant à se rasseoir. »

*********************

Carlisle retint un grognement de frustration quand il entendit Aro rappeler son ange. Il avait sérieusement besoin de lui maintenant qu'il l'avait si délicieusement allumé ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi seul ! Carlisle soupira en entendant que la conversation se prolongeait, il décida de courir un peu en forêt pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand quelque chose le percuta violemment. Il allait se redresser quand il sentit une pression sur chacun de ses membres le maintenant allongé sur le ventre. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard carnassier de Victoria puis celui de Laurent qui maintenait son autre bras au sol. Il tenta de dégager ses jambes, mais les autres sbires de James le tenaient fermement. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui, une lueur de folie brillait dans son regard.

« -Tu m'as suffisamment défié, Cullen, cracha James, je vais m'occuper de toi et régler définitivement ton cas ! »

Sur ces mots, James se redressa. Carlisle se débattit quand il sentit des mains se poser sur son pantalon pendant que James déboutonnait son jean. La panique le gagna quand il vit qu'il était incapable de se dégager de leur étreinte. Il allait appeler à l'aide sachant qu'il y avait encore du monde dans le parc qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Laurent le bâillonna avec sa main. Carlisle ferma les yeux, se résignant à supporter l'humiliation que James allait lui infliger…

********************

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !!!

Je pars pour quelques jours et je n'aurais pas accès à Internet avant mardi, donc je ne pourrais pas poster avant. Je m'en excuse par avance. Alors passez un bon week-end et à bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Chipie 8 : **Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Hime-Sama :** Je sais que je suis sadique… Sorry…. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bon déménagement !

**Charlène :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour tes compliments ! A bientôt.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 16 : La chasse**

_« -Tu m'as suffisamment défié, Cullen, cracha James, je vais m'occuper de toi et régler définitivement ton cas ! »_

_Sur ces mots, James se redressa. Carlisle se débattit quand il sentit des mains se poser sur son pantalon pendant que James déboutonnait son jean. La panique le gagna quand il vit qu'il était incapable de se dégager de leur étreinte. Il allait appeler à l'aide sachant qu'il y avait encore du monde dans le parc qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Laurent le bâillonna avec sa main. Carlisle ferma les yeux, se résignant à supporter l'humiliation que James allait lui infliger… _

Edward tentait de suivre la discussion qui se poursuivait entre Aro et Eléazar, mais son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers un vampire blond qui devait être dans tous ses états de ne pas le voir arriver. Il essaya de se connecter à son esprit pour le faire patienter, mais Carlisle avait du s'éloigner, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Réprimant un soupir d'ennui, Edward fit son possible pour répondre aimablement à la question que le Chef des Denali venait de lui poser.

_Carlisle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise des sbires de James pendant que ce dernier s'agenouillait entre ses jambes. _

Edward perdit le fil de ses propos, troublé par cette image dérangeante qui venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité quand Aro l'appela d'une voix inquiète.

« -Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Edward en fronçant les sourcils et en se concentrant sur la conversation, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se mêler des conflits de l'Est, du moins pour le moment. Laissons-les essayer de régler cela par eux-mêmes, nous interviendrons s'ils mettent trop de temps à faire la paix ou si la population humaine est menacée.

-L'envoie d'un émissaire pourrait peut-être calmer leurs ardeurs ? Proposa Eléazar.

_La main de James remontait le long de la cuisse de Carlisle pour se poser sur son boxer qui se déchira sous ses ongles acérés. _

-Tout va bien ? S'alarma Aro. Edward ?

_James descendit la braguette de son jean avant de s'allonger sur Carlisle, sa main tira violemment les cheveux du blond sous les rires amusés de ses complices. _

-Edward que se passe-t-il ? S'écria Aro. »

Le jeune vampire croisa son reflet dans l'une des nombreuses vitres de la véranda. Ses traits n'étaient que rage, ses prunelles avaient perdues leur belle couleur ambrée pour une teinte sombre, un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa poitrine. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter avant que les ampoules n'explosent et là sous les yeux médusés de ceux qu'ils l'entouraient, il disparut.

*****************

Carlisle ferma les yeux en sentant la virilité de James contre sa chair. Les rires de ses agresseurs le blessa tout autant que ce que leur chef s'apprêtait à lui faire. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi monstrueux que James ? N'y avait-il pas une once d'humanité en eux ? Le médecin mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit James se positionner face à son entrée. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit chercha refuge auprès d'Edward. Soudain, les mains fermes qui le maintenaient au sol disparurent, le poids du corps de James s'évapora. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les vampires s'écraser violemment contre des arbres ou des rochers. Une main ferme le redressa et il se retrouva blottit contre un torse familier. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Edward, s'imprégnant de son odeur réconfortante, pendant que les mains du jeune vampire s'activaient à remettre en place son pantalon. Des feulements de colère retentirent face à eux. James et sa bande s'étaient relevés, ils étaient furieux d'avoir été interrompus. Carlisle voulut se redresser pour protéger son ange, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres d'Edward frôler les siennes, leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut surpris de voir ses orbes onyx le fixer avec intensité.

« -Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça ! Vociféra James en s'avançant d'un pas prédateur. Tu vas crever dans d'atroces souffrances !

-Est-ce une promesse James ? Demanda le Prince d'une voix étonnement basse et calme. Car ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me promets la mort sans pour autant y parvenir !

Edward se redressa pour lui faire face. James stoppa son avancée et recula même d'un pas, ses yeux ne cessaient de le détailler. Puis, il reprit contenance, une lueur cruelle et folle illumina son regard.

-Décidément, tu es coriace, Edward, murmura James, mais être l'un des nôtres ne signifie pas que tu pourras te défendre. Nous sommes cinq et vous n'êtes que deux ! Je vais bien m'amuser avec vous, tu vas même regretter de ne plus être mortel tant la mort te semblera être une douce délivrance !

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Demanda Edward d'un ton condescendant. Y a pas 5 minutes, je vous mettais tous KO ! Et puis pour être franc avec toi, Caïus te démembrerai lui-même s'il apprenait que tu as osé lever la main sur moi !

-Caïus est mon Maître, il est mon père, il me soutiendra toujours ! Affirma James pendant que ses sbires et lui les encerclaient.

-Ton père ? Pourtant, je suis le seul qu'il appelle mon fils, lâcha Edward. Allez, James, fais marcher pendant deux minutes tes méninges ! Pourquoi les Volturi ont-ils envoyé leurs gardes m'arracher à tes griffes il y a 50 ans ? Pourquoi m'auraient-ils soigné et confié à Carlisle ? Depuis le départ, ils m'ont protégé pour que ma transformation ait lieu dans de bonnes conditions… Crois-tu que tu n'as pas exaspéré Caïus quand tu nous as attaqués à la villa ? Il était à deux doigts de te tuer… Je comprends pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait… En tout cas, je devrais le remercier de t'avoir laissé en vie, tu vas payer pour avoir osé toucher à Carlisle et pour m'avoir pris les miens !

-James, gémit Victoria qui ne paraissait guère rassurée.

Edward sentit Carlisle se redresser dans son dos et se mettre en position de défense, deux vampires se tenaient face à son amour, prêts à lui sauter dessus. Sans se retourner, il trouva leurs esprits. Quelques secondes après qu'il les ait touchés, les deux vampires s'effondrèrent sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, puis, une lueur rougeoya sur leurs poitrines avant qu'ils ne s'embrasent sous les yeux stupéfaits du reste de la bande et de Carlisle.

-On dirait que je viens d'équilibrer mes chances, remarqua Edward en esquissant un sourire menaçant. Courrez ! Je vous laisse 5 minutes d'avance !

Laurent fut le premier à s'élancer à travers les bois. James fusillaient Edward du regard, hésitant entre tenter sa chance en fuyant ou sauter au cou de son adversaire. Finalement, Victoria attrapa sa main et le tira vers les bois, il la suivit. Edward entendit Carlisle se laisser tomber dans l'herbe dès qu'ils eurent disparus. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et l'emprisonna dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras.

-C'est fini, murmura le jeune vampire, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Merci, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, il…

-N'y pense plus, lui demanda Edward en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter légèrement.

-Reste avec moi, supplia Carlisle.

-Les autres arrivent, l'informa Edward qui le garda tout de même dans ses bras.

Carlisle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre le torse d'Edward. Il entendit un bruit de course, puis, des pas qui ralentirent. Il reconnut sans mal les odeurs des membres de sa famille ainsi que celles d'Aro, d'Eléazar et de quelques gardes. Une main douce et fine se posa sur son épaule. Il sentit la poitrine d'Edward frémir alors qu'il retenait un grognement, Carlisle savait que cette main appartenait à Esmé. Il aurait du se redresser, se réfugier auprès des siens, mais pour le moment il était incapable de quitter l'étreinte rassurante d'Edward.

-Que lui avez-vous ? Grogna Emmett en se rapprochant.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Edward. Il est juste en état de choc.

-Viens, Carlisle, murmura Esmé qui le tirait doucement vers elle alors que le médecin raffermissait sa prise autour de la taille d'Edward.

-On est là, le rassura Rosalie en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Laissez-le tranquille ! Ordonna Edward en les fusillant du regard avant de se radoucir pour se tourner vers le blond. Jasper, peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de l'apaiser ?

-J'essaie, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Questionna Aro en examinant l'herbe brûlée.

-James et ses sbires l'ont attaqué, je suis arrivé à temps. J'en ai enflammé deux.

-Enflammé ? Répéta Aro stupéfait.

-James ? Gronda Emmett.

-Non, Victoria, Laurent et lui sont en train de fuir, je leur ai laissé 5 minutes avant de me mettre en chasse.

Edward ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour laisser son esprit entrer en contact avec celui de Carlisle.

_-Tu es en sécurité, mon amour, ta famille va veiller sur toi. Je dois aller régler définitivement son compte à James. _

_-Non, reste avec moi, implora le médecin, les autres vont s'en charger. _

_-Non, je dois le faire, Carlisle. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace si je ne le fais pas moi-même ! _

Edward rouvrit les yeux et croisa pendant un bref instant ceux d'Alice qui hocha discrètement la tête. Elle s'assit auprès d'eux. Edward défit tendrement l'étreinte de Carlisle pour le confier au petit lutin.

-Edward, murmura le vampire en cherchant son regard.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, décréta le Prince en le fuyant.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré de te voir partir seul, l'arrêta Aro. Tu es en colère et tu sais ce qui se passe avec ton don dans ces cas-là.

-Je serais là, assura Jasper, je le calmerai.

-Merci, dit Edward en lui souriant.

-Avec plaisir. Ca fait longtemps que je rêve de régler son compte à James ! Déclara Jasper.

-Je vous accompagne ! Annonça Emmett.

Jasper et le Prince échangèrent un regard qui échappa à tous sauf à Alice et Aro. Jasper laissa son pouvoir agir sur son frère alors qu'Edward s'insinuait dans son esprit.

-Quoi qu'il vaut mieux que je reste auprès de Carlisle au cas où ils reviendraient, décida finalement Emmett.

-Félix ! Démétri ! Appela Edward et les vampires s'avancèrent. Nous allons chasser.

Ils allaient se mettre en route quand Carlisle les retint.

-Edward ! L'appela-t-il. Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir, ne deviens pas comme lui, sinon, il aura gagné !

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, assura le Prince avant de se volatiliser dans la nuit, Jasper et les gardes à sa suite. »

****************

Carlisle était assis sur un fauteuil d'un salon privé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forêt qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient partis et il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour eux et surtout pour son fils et Edward. Jamais il n'aurait du les laisser partir ou alors les suivre, au moins, il saurait s'ils allaient bien. Il sentit peser sur lui le regard d'Esmé, il lui sourit et elle replongea dans sa lecture. Rosalie et Emmett jouaient aux échecs pour passer le temps pendant qu'Alice faisait les cents pas avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre son torse. Il se sentait proche de sa fille, après tout ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour leur âme sœur. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Aro.

« -Je suis navré, dit Aro en voyant leurs mines s'assombrir, ce n'est que moi. Je n'ai pas encore eu de leurs nouvelles.

-Pourquoi est-ce si long ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour eux, Edward est suffisemment puissant pour qu'ils reviennent indemnes.

-Alors, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus ?

-Parce qu'ils s'amusent, répondit Carlisle devant le silence de son ami.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Esmé soudain anxieuse.

-Edward était fou de rage, expliqua Aro, il ne se contentera pas de tuer James, il le torturera.

-Et Jasper est avec eux, s'inquiéta Esmé.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, Emmett se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Chercher mon frère !

-Pas la peine, dit Jasper en franchissant la porte.

-Jasper ! S'écria Alice en se jetant sur lui. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit son mari en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Et Edward ? Demanda Aro.

-Pour le moment ça va, mais il est vraiment furieux. Il est allé voir Caïus pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser… J'espère pour Caïus que son argumentation est solide, sinon, il risque de subir le même sort que James.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Carlisle dont le regard passait de Jasper à Aro qui paraissaient tous deux gênés.

-Tu t'es toujours demandé pourquoi Caïus protégeait James ?

-Oui, Aro.

-Et bien, il le protégeait pour que ce jour arrive, confessa le Volturi, il savait que si James et toi vous vous retrouviez dans la même pièce cela tournerait à l'affrontement. En s'en prenant à toi ce soir, James a exaucé les souhaits de Caïus, mon frère était sûr que si Edward entrait dans une colère noire, ses pouvoirs se décupleraient.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir servi d'appât à Caïus ! Rugit Carlisle.

-Je lui ai déjà fait comprendre ma manière de penser, tout comme Marcus, cette histoire aurait pu mal tourner. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Edward aurait fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. En tout cas, je suis heureux que mon fils soit arrivé à temps et que tu n'ais rien.

-Trop aimable, maugréa le médecin.

-Je sais que ces derniers temps je mets à rude épreuve notre amitié, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras.

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps, lui demanda Carlisle, il y a certaines choses que j'ai du mal à accepter. Par contre, j'ai besoin de savoir comment s'est déroulée votre chasse, Jasper ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avertit son fils, mais je t'assure que nous avons contrôlé notre colère, surtout lui, Caïus n'aura pas eu la satisfaction de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Dès que nous en avons eu terminé, le Prince et moi sommes rentrés.

-Félix et Démétri ne vous ont pas suivi ?

-Victoria nous a échappée, avoua Jasper, elle est très douée pour s'enfuir, j'en viens même à me demander si ce n'est pas son don. Bref, Démétri terminait de brûler les restes et Félix s'est mis à traquer Victoria. J'ai préféré suivre le Prince Edward étant donné qu'il avait fait le lien entre Caïus, Carlisle et James et qu'il semblait furieux.

Aro s'approcha silencieusement de Jasper qui lui tendit sa main. Le Volturi s'en saisit et laissa son don agir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aro quand il lâcha la main de Jasper.

-Caïus va être furieux que malgré les années, tu ais plus d'emprise sur Edward que lui, dit Aro à Carlisle, tu n'as à rougir ni de lui, ni de ton fils.

Carlisle sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine, Edward et Jasper n'avaient pas laissé la barbarie guider leurs actes. Le médecin ressentit alors le besoin impérieux de voir son aimé.

-Je vais faire un tour, annonça t-il en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Esmé.

-Idem ! Déclara Emmett alors que Rosalie lui donnait une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Je suis certaine qu'Esmé saura prendre soin de lui ! Décréta la blonde en fusillant son mari du regard.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer, les arrêta Carlisle, j'ai envie d'être seul.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé, je vais bien, assura-t-il, j'ai juste besoin de solitude pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui vient de se passer.

-Très bien, capitula la vampire.

Carlisle leur sourit, son regard se figea un instant sur Aro qui lui parut inquiet. Le médecin s'apprêtait à sortir quand Jasper murmura quelques mots lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

-La piscine chauffée extérieure, articula presque silencieusement son fils. »

Carlisle l'observa surpris, mais le visage de son fils était impassible, il se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces quelques mots.

****************

Carlisle marchait tranquillement dans le parc, laissant l'atmosphère paisible de la nuit apaiser son esprit. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la piscine. Les paroles de Jasper lui revinrent en mémoire, elles lui paraissaient tellement ambigües qu'il se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Carlisle franchit la grande haie qui délimitait la partie du parc où se trouvait la piscine. Il n'y avait que quelques éclairages qui mettaient en valeur le bassin adossé au pied d'une cascade. Le médecin s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le décor. Les Volturi ne faisaient jamais rien à demi-mesure. Sur la pelouse qui entourait l'immense piscine, encerclée de teck sombre, se perdaient des palmiers et des fleurs exotiques ainsi que des transats et des sortes de canapés en teck accompagnés de coussins blancs, ces derniers avaient une forme arrondie ou rectangulaire et la plupart avaient des baldaquins d'où pendaient de longs voilages blancs. Un enchevêtrement de pierres, plus énormes les unes que les autres, servait sûrement de plongeoir. Au sommet de cet édifice de roches s'échappait une cascade qui venait se perdre dans le bassin. De la mousse, des fougères et des fleurs poussaient sur les rochers donnant à la cascade un aspect naturel. La légère vapeur qui s'échappait de l'étendue d'eau donnait un caractère encore plus irréel et féérique à ce décor.

Le médecin s'avança vers la piscine. Il remarqua un tas de vêtements abandonnés sur un transat où il s'assit. Son regard venait de se poser sur l'unique nageur et il se dit qu'aucun spectacle n'était aussi merveilleux que celui-ci. Edward nageait sous l'eau entièrement nu. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps si désirable, se repaissant de sa perfection. Son ange entama une nouvelle longueur sans éprouver le besoin d'émerger à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa avec attention les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes qui se contractaient sous l'effort qu'il produisait. Il imagina ses jambes finement musclées enserrer sa taille alors que ses bras s'enrouleraient autour de son cou. Son esprit dériva alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de son corps.

« -La vue te plaît ? Demanda Edward accoudé au rebord.

-J'ai vu pire, répondit Carlisle dans un sourire.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu me rejoindre ? Proposa-t-il d'un air mutin.

Le médecin n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de plonger dans l'eau chaude. Il refit surface à proximité d'Edward qui se dépêcha de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné qu'ils rompirent avec difficulté.

-Comment vas-tu ? Interrogea le jeune vampire en l'observant avec attention.

-Je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Je me suis un peu disputé avec Caïus, avoua Edward, mais c'est une routine pour nous deux. Demain, il aura oublié.

-Mais toi non, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, il va falloir qu'il arrête ses petits coups en douce s'il veut conserver ma confiance.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du bord. Carlisle s'installa contre ce dernier avant d'attirer Edward contre son torse, le Volturi se laissa aller à son étreinte.

-Je peux te montrer, murmura-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Ton esprit ne cesse d'hurler qu'il veut savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de la chasse, je peux te le montrer si tu le souhaites, proposa son ange.

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête. Edward se rapprocha et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lentement, tout disparut autour de lui.

*********************

Il se retrouva dans la forêt en train de courir, sur sa droite se tenait Jasper, sur sa gauche Démétri et Félix. Carlisle comprit qu'il voyait la scène à travers les yeux d'Edward. Leur groupe se scinda soudain en deux. Félix et Démétri se lançaient sur la trace de Laurent alors que Jasper et lui poursuivaient celle de James. Son fils et son amour ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le fuyard. Edward s'avança seul pendant que Jasper prenait place sur un rocher pour assister au combat. Edward se battit, il n'utilisa pas son don, mais les années d'entraînements auprès des Volturi avaient fait de lui un redoutable guerrier. James comprit rapidement qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il chercha donc le point faible de son ennemi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, différentes images torturèrent Edward : la mort de ses parents, celle d'Enzo, l'agression de Carlisle. Le Prince s'écroula sur le sol face à la violence de ces images. Jasper sauta sur ses jambes en voyant James foncer sur Edward, mais l'Héritier était déjà debout et tout en laissant échapper un rugissement il se jeta sur James. Il l'immobilisa au sol, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. D'un geste sec, Edward l'arracha et la lança à plusieurs mètres de lui. Jasper vint le rejoindre et à eux deux ils démembrèrent le corps du blond. Edward réunit quelques branches avant de se concentrer et d'y mettre le feu. Jasper commença à jeter les morceaux du vampire dans le brasier. Edward observa silencieusement les restes de son ennemi qui brûlaient. Le feu commençait à s'éteindre quand ils reprirent le chemin de Volterra.

****************

Carlisle revint à la réalité. Son ange le dévisageait s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Le médecin caressa tendrement sa joue avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, laissant son esprit exprimer tout l'amour et toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune vampire. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos d'Edward avant de se poser sur ses fesses pour permettre à leurs corps de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Un soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres lorsque leurs virilités bien éveillées se rencontrèrent. L'eau semblait accentuer chacune de leurs caresses. Carlisle bloqua Edward contre le rebord du bassin, ses mains se posant de part et d'autre de son corps pour s'accrocher au rebord. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec passion avant qu'il ne descende le long de son cou pour mordiller tendrement sa peau, embrasser son torse. Edward s'arqua contre lui tout en gémissant quand sa main se referma sur son membre. Lentement, Carlisle le caressa.

Le regard du médecin se posa sur le visage d'Edward et il sut à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Apollon lui-même serait jaloux des traits de son aimé, mais sa beauté semblait être transcendée quand le plaisir gagnait son corps. Le médecin plongea, sa bouche effleura la virilité de son ange qui agrippa ses épaules. Edward avait cessé de nager, si Carlisle ne le maintenait pas à la surface, ils auraient fini au fond de la piscine. Une image traversa l'esprit du médecin, Edward et lui, leurs corps étroitement liés au fond de la piscine. La pression sur ses épaules s'accentua, prouvant que son ange avait lu dans son esprit. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête pour prendre en bouche le sexe du jeune vampire. Il enroula sa langue autour de son membre dressée, ses mains serraient fermement les fesses de son ange. Il crut entendre un grognement, mais il n'en était pas certain.

Les mains d'Edward se firent plus pressantes sur ses épaules, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas jouie dans sa bouche. Soudain, la voix de son aimé résonna dans son esprit. Aussitôt, il remonta à la surface, masquant le corps de son amant par le sien, un rugissement furieux s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de Démétri.

« -Fiche le camp ! Grogna Edward à l'attention du garde. Tu t'es suffisamment rincé l'œil !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si vous étiez trop occupés pour vous rendre compte de ma présence !

-Dégage Démétri ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-Entre parenthèse, vous devriez être contents que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé et non quelqu'un d'autre ! Railla le garde.

-Tu as raison. Monte la garde à l'entrée et empêche quiconque d'approcher ! Ordonna Edward heureux de sa vengeance.

-Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Démétri dont le sourire avait disparu.

-Tu trouves que j'en ai l'air ? L'interrogea Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Ou dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est ta fonction auprès de moi ?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé pour protéger tes ébats amoureux…

-Démétri, souffla Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre vampire.

-Ok ! Mais ne passez pas la nuit ici !

-Une heure ou deux, promit Edward.

Carlisle regarda Démétri partir vers l'entrée de la piscine tout en maugréant dans sa barbe. Edward retint un léger rire avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou du médecin.

-Il ne nous entendra pas, tout comme il ne peut pas nous voir de là où il est, répondit son ange à sa question muette.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Les génies de l'architecture et des ingénieurs se sont associés pour créer ce lieu, comme d'autres dans Volterra. Aro, Caïus et Marcus souhaitaient qu'il y ait des endroits où la nature annihilerait nos sens surdéveloppés, tout a été construit ici pour que les personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur des haies ne puissent ni entendre, ni voir ce qui se passe ici.

-Oh…. Alors, où en étions-nous ? Interrogea Carlisle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. »

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward échangea leurs places. Aussitôt, le jeune vampire partit à l'assaut de son corps, ses caresses, ses baisers ne tardèrent pas à lui arracher des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants. Soudain, Edward l'entraîna vers la partie la moins profonde du bassin. Son ange nageait en direction des marches qui occupaient toute une largeur de la piscine. Carlisle cessa de nager et se redressa sur ses jambes dès qu'il eut pied, l'une de ses mains saisit la cheville d'Edward qui nageait devant lui, bien que surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire. Le médecin le ramena à lui, son autre main emprisonna son autre cheville alors qu'il nouait les jambes de son ange autour de sa taille. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite vers ses fesses puis son dos pour le redresser. Carlisle sourit quand il sentit le torse du jeune vampire se plaquer contre le sien, ses mains se nouèrent derrière sa nuque. Carlisle caressa tendrement le dos et les fesses d'Edward, il pouvait sentir sa virilité frotter agréablement contre son torse. Alors qu'il allait gravir les marches pour sortir de l'eau, son ange le stoppa, il ne souhaitait pas quitter le bassin. Il fit signe à Carlisle de s'asseoir sur les premières marches, l'eau effleuraient le haut des cuisses du médecin qui se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement, Edward en se rapprochant de lui fit bouger l'eau qui caressa son sexe tendu et sensible à toute caresse. Edward glissa le long de son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau de son torse pour titiller ses mamelons avant de descendre plus bas pour jouer avec son nombril.

Carlisle retint sa respiration. Tout son corps était parcouru par des vagues destructrices emplies de désir. Les lèvres d'Edward le mettaient au supplice. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsque les lèvres du jeune vampire embrassèrent le sommet de son sexe. Carlisle rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, Edward avait été traumatisé par cet acte et il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien dépassé sa peur. Le médecin gémit quand il croisa le regard gourmand de son ange pendant que ce dernier léchait son membre sur toute sa longueur. Un brasier se réveilla dans son corps quand Edward commença à mordiller tendrement son gland, ses doigts effleurant ses boules. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de hanche lorsque la bouche de son ange se posa sur son sexe. Edward répondit à son attente et le prit entièrement en lui, une de ses mains venant caresser sa base. Les mains de Carlisle se crispèrent sur les marches. Il rejeta la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, le spectacle d'Edward affairé entre ses cuisses risquait de l'emmener trop rapidement à la jouissance.

Tout à coup, Carlisle ne sentit plus la bouche de son aimé sur son sexe.

_« -J'arrête si tu cesses de me regarder ! Le prévint Edward en entrant dans son esprit. »_

Carlisle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque les lèvres d'Edward touchèrent à nouveau son sexe. Le médecin ne quitta pas son ange du regard, ce dernier l'observait de temps en temps et à ces moments-là ils se perdaient dans le désir qui embrasait leurs prunelles. Les caresses d'Edward sur son membre s'accentuèrent. Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus frénétiquement à la recherche de la délivrance. Une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure cuivrée, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ses cheveux alors que son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Sa respiration devint saccadées, des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant s'échappèrent de ses lèvres à demi-closes. Edward suça plus violemment son sexe, sa langue titilla le gland de Carlisle qui se libéra en criant le prénom de son ange. Son sperme se répandit dans la bouche d'Edward qui avala tout en continuant de le caresser. Un plaisir indescriptible envahissait son corps, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec Edward qui se positionna sous lui pour le maintenir à la surface. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, son ange lui laissant le temps de revenir doucement sur terre.

Brusquement, Carlisle sentit Edward se détacher de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son ange scruter les environs avec attention. Il se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

-J'ai du me tromper, murmura Edward en finissant son inspection, j'ai eu l'impression que nous n'étions pas seuls.

-Il n'y a personne, le rassura le médecin en observant les alentours et en humant l'air.

Il le prit dans ses bras et cette fois le jeune vampire ne se déroba pas. Carlisle passa une main sous son menton pour pouvoir plonger dans ses orbes ambrées.

-Merci, chuchota Carlisle.

-Je t'en prie, marmonna Edward en cachant son visage dans son cou, Carlisle sourit, si cela avait été possible, son ange aurait rougi.

-Je sais ce que cet acte représentait pour toi, merci, dit Carlisle d'un ton sincère et ému. J'espère que…

-Je t'assure que j'ai éprouvé du plaisir à te faire une fellation, le rassura Edward. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Carlisle embrassa son aimé tout en tentant de mettre tout son amour dans ce baiser, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le ramener au plus près de lui, il sentit alors la virilité dressée du jeune vampire contre sa cuisse.

-C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi, murmura Carlisle à son oreille. »

Sans laisser le temps à Edward de protester, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent de l'eau. Le médecin avisa un des canapés ronds qui lui sembla soudain très attrayant. Il déposa son précieux fardeau dessus avant de venir le recouvrir de son corps. Edward chercha ses lèvres, mais il se déroba à sa demande, préférant partir à la découverte de son corps. Une brise légère ainsi que les voilages venaient caresser leurs corps brûlants de luxure. Il joua un moment avec les mamelons durcis du jeune vampire, ce dernier se tortillait sous lui, son désir devenant de plus en plus ardent. La main du médecin s'enroula autour du sexe palpitant d'Edward qui grogna de plaisir, ses hanches ne tardèrent pas à s'accorder à ses mouvements. Cependant, il laissa échapper une plainte quand Carlisle cessa ses caresses. Edward tenta de l'emprisonner à l'aide de ses jambes, mais le médecin réussit à lui échapper. Il revint avec plusieurs oreillers qu'il empila dans le dos d'Edward avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et laissa leurs virilités frotter l'une contre l'autre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. La main de Carlisle glissa jusqu'à la bouche de son ange qui l'entrouvrit, il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur que le jeune vampire s'empressa de lécher.

« -N'essaie pas de lire dans mon esprit, demanda Carlisle, laisse-toi faire. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête tout en continuant à s'amuser avec ses doigts. Carlisle déglutit difficilement et du faire appel à tout son contrôle tant l'image était excitante. Il retira finalement les doigts de la bouche d'Edward et se redressa légèrement. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand un feulement rauque secoua la poitrine de son ange, le spectacle sensuel qu'il lui offrait semblait mettre à mal la promesse que lui avait faite son ange. Tout en lui souriant, Carlisle fit entrer ses doigts dans sa propre intimité. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se maintenir alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement sur ses propres doigts, réveillant d'agréables sensations. Les mains de son ange se crispèrent sur ses hanches quand un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, le visage d'Edward et la présence de ses doigts en lui l'emmenaient vers les sommets du plaisir. Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent à celles d'Edward et il sut qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec lui, il le voulait en lui ! Carlisle retira ses doigts de son intimité et d'un mouvement vif, il s'empala sur le sexe dressé d'Edward. Ce dernier ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Rapidement, leurs hanches commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à s'embrasser passionnément. La main du jeune vampire voulut s'emparer de son membre, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha, prenant ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il prenait appui avec les siennes sur les épaules de son ange. Le médecin sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, le fait qu'Edward soit en lui et que son sexe frotte contre le ventre plat de son ange exacerbaient son plaisir. Carlisle ne put tenir plus longtemps. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il jouissait, sa semence se répandant entre leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour du sexe d'Edward qui se répandit en lui après un dernier coup de rein. Ils restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore secoués par des spasmes de plaisir, se murmurant des mots d'amour, inconscients du danger auquel ils s'étaient exposés…

***************

Rosalie avait promis à Emmett de revenir rapidement, mais avant elle devait se dépêcher d'aider Esmé à retrouver Carlisle. Elles avaient attendu un peu avant de partir à sa recherche, le laissant profiter de la solitude qu'il avait réclamé. Rose était certaine que ce soir, son père allait enfin laisser tomber ses barrières, Esmé et lui pourraient enfin être heureux. Avec Esmé, elles s'étaient lancées à la recherche du beau médecin blond. Elles avaient suivi son odeur jusqu'à un recoin de l'immense parc et s'étaient retrouvées nez à nez avec Démétri. Elles lui avaient demandé s'il avait vu Carlisle, il leur avait répondu que non, tout en leur demandant d'aller prendre l'air ailleurs. Rosalie avait tenté de charmer le garde pour qu'il les laisse passer, elles étaient certaines que Carlisle était venu ici ! Pourtant, Démétri ne bougea pas d'un pouce et commença à s'énerver. Esmé le calma rapidement par ses sourires tout en entraînant sa fille au loin. Rose eut alors l'idée de faire un détour suffisamment grand pour que Démétri ne les remarque pas et de sauter par-dessus la haie. Esmé ne semblait pas être séduite par son plan mais l'idée d'être seule avec Carlisle fut la plus forte. Elles avaient donc mis leur plan à exécution…

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'elles avaient vu… Carlisle était allongé sur les marches de la piscine pendant que le Prince Edward était en train de … Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient des lèvres du médecin dont le corps était parcouru par des frissons de jouissance. Elles l'entendirent crier le prénom de son amant quand il atteignit la délivrance. Elles restèrent un instant figées sur place, choquées par la scène qui se déroulait devant elles. Dès qu'elles eurent retrouvés leurs esprits, elles s'enfuirent avant que les deux amants ne remarquent leur présence.

Depuis, elles étaient rentrées dans la chambre d'Esmé. Rosalie ne cessait de rugir et de tout détruire sur son passage, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère paraissait si calme ! Carlisle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il était son père et Esmé sa mère ! Rosalie allait détruire une chaise lorsque la main d'Esmé l'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et s'apaisa dès qu'elle croisa le regard calculateur et froid de cette dernière. Elle sut alors que le Prince Edward n'allait pas faire de vieux os et Carlisle reviendrait à Esmé !

*****************

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

La suite sera postée dimanche, sauf si j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire…

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Mélanie : **Merci pour ta review, merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Abby 09 :** Rosalie et Esmé … Affaire à suivre ! A bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Charlène :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes ! A +.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 17 : Aimer et blesser**

Edward sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre vers la grande salle de réunion. Un sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la nuit dernière. Il fut heureux de ne plus être humain, sinon, une belle rougeur aurait gagné son visage. Malheureusement, depuis cette nuit magique, il n'avait pas pu profiter de Carlisle. Il avait été tiré de son lit ce matin par Démétri, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amour, ses pères souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui. Il s'en était suivi des réunions, des présentations, bref, il en avait assez. Il avait réussi à s'échapper entre deux réunions pour aller embrasser son cher et tendre, mais il n'avait pas trouvé Carlisle. Edward s'était donc réfugié dans ses appartements, il avait joué du piano tout en pensant à son amour. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, il prit le chemin de la salle de réunion où seraient présents tous les chefs de clan, il était donc certain d'y voir son beau médecin, cette idée le réconforta.

Alors qu'il allait arriver à la salle, il croisa Esmé Cullen. Edward lui sourit alors que la vampire détourna le regard. Le jeune vampire ne savait comment réagir en sa présence. Une partie de lui détestait cette femme pour la place qu'elle occupait auprès de Carlisle aux yeux de tous, place qu'il ne pourrait jamais occuper… D'un autre côté, il éprouvait de la compassion et de l'admiration pour elle. De la compassion parce qu'elle aimait désespérément un homme qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Il admirait la gentillesse, la générosité qui émanait de cette femme, ces années qu'elle avait passé à aimer en silence cet homme ne l'avait pas rendu aigrie. Edward se demanda un instant pourquoi elle fuyait son regard. Il fut tenté d'entrer son esprit, mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le médecin lui revint en mémoire, Carlisle lui avait demandé d'essayer de préserver l'intimité de chacun en entrant pas dans leurs pensées. Edward avait du mal à maîtriser son don, pourtant, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que les pensées d'Esmé Cullen. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle de réunion, il entra. Ses yeux balayèrent immédiatement la pièce à la recherche de son amant. Ce dernier discutait avec Eléazar, Aro et un vampire dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin, Edward lui adressa un léger clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Aro.

La réunion démarra peu de temps après. Tous prirent place autour d'une immense table rectangulaire en bois qui était recouverte par une lourde nappe rouge sang aux armoiries des Volturi. Des fleurs et des chandeliers étaient déposés à intervalles réguliers sur cette dernière. Edward prit place à droite de Marcus, Caïus s'installa à gauche de son frère, laissant une place vacante entre eux deux. Aro s'approcha accompagné de Carlisle à qui il fit signe de prendre place en face de son fils, puis, le vampire vint s'installer entre ses deux frères. La réunion commença. Edward retint un soupir de lassitude lorsque la conversation s'orienta aussitôt sur les problèmes de la Russie de l'Est. Ses yeux balayèrent les chefs, observant leurs visages qui reflétaient leur opinion, son regard s'arrêta sur Carlisle.

_« -Tu crois que si je m'éclipse discrètement, ils s'en rendront compte ? Demanda Edward en effleurant l'esprit du beau blond. _

Carlisle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, un air réprobateur s'affichait sur son visage.

_-Pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière ! Je comptais bien entendu t'emmener avec moi. Au fait, plutôt que de faire des grimaces, concentre-toi sur une réponse et je l'entendrais. _

_-Je croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus t'inviter dans les esprits ? _

_-C'est pas ma faute si c'est la centième fois qu'ils abordent le même sujet en moins de trois jours ! Répliqua Edward exaspéré. En plus, j'ai déjà donné mon avis. _

_-Tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce que peuvent penser les gens qui t'entourent ?_ _S'indigna Carlisle. _

_-Hormis, Eléazar et toi, les autres ne pensent qu'à la meilleure manière dont ils pourraient tirer profit de la situation ! Ca me dégoûte ! _

_-Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, gronda Carlisle, certains sont de très bons amis et tu devrais leur laisser une chance de s'exprimer ! Je ne te pensais pas si égoïste et borné ! _

_-Egoïste et borné ? ! _

_-Oui, tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté ! _

_-Enfant gâté ? ! _

_-Cesse de tout répéter comme un demeuré ! Ecoute un peu ce qui se dit autour de toi ! _

_-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, que j'écoute les autres, je…. _

_-Arrête un peu de chouiner Edward ! Décidément, ton comportement me déçoit ! _

_-Alors nous sommes deux à être déçus, Carlisle, je… _

_-Ca suffit, Edward, j'aimerais suivre la conversation ! Coupa Carlisle. »_

Edward quitta l'esprit du médecin. Il l'observa à la dérobée et croisa le regard furibond de son aimé. Aussitôt, il baissa ses yeux sur ses poings serrés. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi Carlisle lui parlait-il aussi durement ? Il essaya d'inspirer discrètement pour dissiper la peine qui l'envahissait. Le Prince se crispa quand il vit les carreaux des fenêtres trembler légèrement, il était en train de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir le déluge qui faisait rage en lui. Le jeune vampire sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui, certains vampires avaient remarqués son trouble et l'observaient d'un œil inquiet. Sans se soucier de la réaction que pourrait avoir ses pères, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle. Il entendit Caïus et Aro l'appeler, ce dernier se leva pour se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Marcus le stoppa. Edward se mit à courir dans les couloirs, rejoignant le plus rapidement possible l'extérieur. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt sans ralentir son allure, soulevant un nuage de poussière sur son passage tant il était rapide. Soudain, il aperçut un cerf. Un rugissement sauvage s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait sur l'animal.

**********************

Carlisle regarda Edward sortir précipitamment de la salle de réunion. Il esquissa un geste pour le rattraper, mais il se rassit aussitôt, les autres se poseraient forcément des questions s'il lui courait après. Carlisle avait des difficultés à contrôler son trouble. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés ce matin, des sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient quand il pensait à son ange. La réunion reprit son cours, mais les Volturi étaient préoccupés par le comportement de leur Héritier, ainsi, ils ne tardèrent pas à l'écourter. Alors que tous les chefs de clan quittaient la pièce, Aro le retint. Son ami attendit qu'ils fussent seuls.

« -Sais-tu pourquoi Edward s'est sauvé ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés, avoua le médecin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi.

-Carlisle, Edward est plus fragile qu'il ne le parait. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir par quelles horreurs il est passé. Ces dernières années où il a vécu éloigné de toi l'ont profondément blessées, alors, ne lui en veux pas d'être possessif vis-à-vis de toi.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, il faisait fi de l'avis des chefs de clan et cela m'a quelque peu énervé.

-Edward les a tous rencontrés individuellement, il a déjà entendu leurs opinions, il est vrai que cette réunion devait être rébarbative pour lui, le défendit Aro.

-Oui, peut-être… Ecoute, je vais aller le trouver pour m'excuser.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda le Volturi en le dévisageant d'un air soucieux après avoir touché brièvement la main de son ami. Je te trouve étrange et cela ne te ressemble pas de parler ainsi à Edward.

-Je vais bien, affirma le médecin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui parler ainsi. Je vais de ce pas me faire pardonner. »

Carlisle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la salle de réunion. Le médecin sortit précipitamment du château, il ne tarda pas à humer l'odeur d'Edward, il la suivit.

*****************

Edward était perché sur un rocher en train d'observer les poissons qui nageaient dans le lac qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il ne bougea pas quand il sentit sa présence. Son regard resta fixé sur l'étendue d'eau lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, jamais Edward n'aurait pensé être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle, jamais je n'aurais du te parler de la sorte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

Le jeune vampire ferma les yeux en entendant les excuses de son aimé, il avait envie de le croire, pourtant, les paroles qu'il avait prononcé lors de la réunion résonnaient cruellement à ses oreilles tant le blond était sincère à ce moment-là.

-Edward, supplia le médecin, regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

Le Prince était perdu, s'il avait pu percevoir la sincérité de Carlisle tout à l'heure, il ne put ignorer que le vampire l'était tout autant à cet instant.

-C'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi ? Demanda Edward d'une voix enrouée par ses larmes contenues. A tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un gamin capricieux et gâté ?

-Non, souffla Carlisle en tendant une main vers lui, mais l'Héritier fuit son étreinte.

-Ne me mens pas, implora Edward, si je ne suis que ça à tes yeux, alors…

-Non ! S'écria le médecin. Non ! Tu es tout à mes yeux ! Tu es mon soleil, ma raison de vivre, mon unique amour !

Carlisle sauta de sur le rocher et se laissa tomber à genoux face au jeune vampire, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que ses yeux cherchaient à se perdre dans les siens.

-Je t'aime et je te prie ou plutôt je te supplie de me pardonner, Edward, mon ange, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas, je te le jure.

Edward l'observa un instant. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Carlisle trembler contre le sien, il percevait sa douleur de l'avoir blessé, mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi avoir dit ça s'il ne le pensait pas ? Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, il faisait toujours ce geste quand ses idées n'étaient pas claires. Finalement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond qui redressa aussitôt la tête.

-Je te crois, murmura Edward, et je te pardonne.

-Merci, merci, répéta frénétiquement Carlisle en accentuant son étreinte.

-Carlisle, ne te mets pas en colère, je sais que j'avais promis, mais je sens quelque chose d'étrange émaner de ton esprit, me caches-tu quelque chose ?

-J'ai honte, confessa le vampire.

-Je comprends, se méprit le Prince en s'éloignant à regret, mais il fut vite rattrapé par son aimé.

-Ce n'est pas de nous que j'ai honte, ni des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi… J'ai honte de moi.

-Explique-toi.

-Après ton départ, je suis allé me promener avec Esmé et nos enfants.

Edward sentit la peine l'envahir à nouveau quand Carlisle évoqua la vampire et ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs enfants. La petite famille parfaite, songea-t-il, une famille où il n'avait pas sa place, une famille qui le liait indéniablement à Esmé.

-Emmett m'a demandé ce qui me rendait si heureux, poursuivit le médecin, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour que je leur fasse partager mon bonheur, que je leur parle de nous, de toi, mais…

-Tu n'as pas pu, termina Edward.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu appréhendes leur réaction et c'est normal, le rassura le jeune vampire, prends ton temps pour leur parler. Je t'attendrai.

-Je ne te mérite pas.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Le gronda-t-il.

Edward se laissa tomber à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, gardant pour lui la peur qui l'étreignait, il ignorait pourquoi, mais son instinct lui criait qu'il allait le perdre. Carlisle se redressa et chercha timidement le chemin de ses lèvres, il se pencha pour lui ce qu'il désirait. Lentement, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, Carlisle blottit contre son torse.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda le médecin.

-Réunion, réunion, réunion, et encore une autre réunion, j'arrive à saturation.

-Et moi, j'en rajoute une couche, je suis vraiment navré, je ne sais…

-Stop ! On en parle plus ! Ca m'arrive aussi parfois de péter un câble. Et toi qu'as-tu fait ?

-Nous sommes allés chasser en famille tôt ce matin, répondit Carlisle, puis j'ai passé le reste de la journée avec Esmé en attendant la réunion des chefs de clan, nous avons pas mal discuté. Cela ne nous était jamais arrivé de passer autant de temps ensemble et je dois dire que c'était agréable. »

Edward s'était crispé quand Carlisle avait parlé de sa famille, il avait retenu un feulement quand son amant lui avait parlé d'Esmé. Le jeune homme s'obligea à se calmer, il était normal que Carlisle passe du temps avec sa famille, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, ni envieux ! Comme s'il avait senti son trouble, le médecin se redressa et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Tout en étouffant un rire, ils roulèrent ensemble dans l'herbe s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à se glisser sous leurs chemises pour venir caresser leur peau frémissante. Un soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Edward réussit à prendre le dessus, il s'assit à califourchon sur le blond qui se redressa pour s'emparer brutalement de ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire laissa ensuite ses lèvres glisser le long de la mâchoire, puis le cou de Carlisle qui se mit à gémir.

« -Esmé… »

Edward se figea en entendant le prénom de la vampire franchir les lèvres de son amant. Il se redressa, son regard plongea dans celui du médecin qui paraissait tout aussi étonné que lui, la gêne remplaça rapidement la stupeur.

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Demanda Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, je te jure que j'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-Oublions, décida le Prince en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres. »

D'un coup de rein, Carlisle le fit basculer, l'emprisonnant sous son corps ferme. Les lèvres du médecin embrassaient merveilleusement bien les siennes, mais Edward était troublé par son comportement. Les mains du blond étaient posées de part et d'autre de sa tête comme s'il s'empêchait de le toucher, ses jambes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre et reposaient contre les siennes. Si sa bouche ne s'activait pas sur la sienne, Edward l'aurait prit pour une statue. Prenant la situation en main, il bougea légèrement ses hanches, une de ses jambes vint se placer entre celles de Carlisle, rapprochant leurs corps.

Soudain, le médecin s'arracha à son étreinte et bondit en arrière. Edward fut stupéfait de le voir en position de défense, un feulement menaçant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Prudemment, le Prince se redressa, mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour que son amant ne l'attaque pas.

« -Carlisle ? L'appela-t-il. Carlisle, que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit le vampire. Pour qui me prends-tu ? !

-Quoi ?

-Tout cela n'est pas normal ! Hurla Carlisle avec rage. Tu n'es pas normal ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne t'approche plus de moi !

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

-Non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille, elle seule compte à mes yeux, Esmé et nos enfants sont tout pour moi !

-Je le sais, assura Edward, je sais ce qu'ils se représentent pour toi, jamais je ne te demanderai de les abandonner pour moi !

-Mais tu t'imagines quoi ? Que tu vas vivre avec nous ? Que je vais partager ma famille avec toi ? Cria le médecin dont le visage était déformé par la colère.

-Pas tout de suite, mais je pensais que…

-Tu pensais ? Tu es un monstre, tu as été perverti, tu es sale et je ne laisserai pas un être tel que toi approcher les miens ! J'ai ouvert les yeux, Edward ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! »

Sur ces mots et avant qu'Edward n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle s'enfonça à travers les bois. Le jeune vampire voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, il s'écroula sur le sol. Les paroles du médecin l'avaient blessé, réouvrant une blessure que James avait créé bien des années plus tôt. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'il s'allongeait dans l'herbe. Alors que les images du supplice qu'il lui avait été infligé revenaient le hanter, il crut entendre résonner le rire narquois de James. Carlisle avait raison, il était sale, souillé. Il avait cru que grâce à l'amour de Carlisle, son corps, son esprit avait été lavé de toutes ces horreurs, mais il se trompait… Il resterait toujours un monstre et il était normal que Carlisle veuille préserver les siens d'un être tel que lui.

************************

Edward ignorait combien de temps il était resté allongé là. Il frissonna quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa les prunelles inquiètent de Démétri et de Jasper. Une onde apaisante s'approcha doucement de lui, aussitôt, il érigea une barrière pour contrer le pouvoir de Jasper. Il ne voulait pas se sentir mieux. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, le blond le força à se redresser et le prit dans ses bras. Edward se laissa aller contre lui. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla dans son dos et il sentit deux bras fluets l'enserrer alors qu'une joue se posait contre la sienne. Il reconnut sans mal l'odeur et la douceur d'Alice. Les bras de Jasper le relâchèrent doucement et Alice prit sa place. Edward revenait lentement à la réalité. Il pouvait sentir la pluie glisser sur son visage, le poids insignifiant de ses vêtements gorgés d'eau. Il remarqua le vent violent qui balayait la forêt, le tonnerre qui faisait trembler les arbres, les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel sombre. Son attention fut attirée par Jasper et Démétri, les deux vampires se disputaient. Son garde du corps semblait furieux. Edward se raidit quand il l'entendit proférer des menaces à l'encontre de Carlisle.

« -Tu ne lui feras rien, murmura Edward attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

-C'est un ordre ?!

-Non, avoua le Prince, je te demande de le laisser, mon ami, ses mots étaient durs mais vrais.

-Edward…

-Non, Jasper, tais-toi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul ici ! Décréta fermement le petit lutin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre à Volterra, la rassura Edward.

-Laisse-nous rester auprès de toi, demanda Alice.

-Ca va, je t'assure que ça va… Rentrons. »

Edward ne leur laissa pas le temps d'argumenter plus, il s'enfuit en direction du château. Il entendit leurs pas non loin de lui, il accéléra, il était plus rapide que tous les vampires qu'il avait rencontré, il les distança facilement.

*****************

Edward regagna ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le masque neutre qu'il s'obligeait à porter depuis son retour à Volterra se fissura, laissant transparaître sa tristesse. Ses pères avaient tenté de lui parler, mais il les avait éloignés comme toutes les personnes qui s'étaient approchées de lui ce soir. Sa main se tendit vers l'oreiller sur lequel avait reposé la tête de Carlisle ce matin. Il le porta à son visage, respirant l'odeur de son aimé.

Tout à coup, il se redressa, l'oreiller toujours serré fermement contre lui. Certes les paroles de Carlisle l'avaient blessé, mais comment pouvait-il se montrer si cruel alors que la nuit dernière il lui faisait passionnément l'amour ? Comment avait-il pu changer aussi rapidement d'avis à son sujet ? Edward avait eu l'impression de se trouver face à deux personnes totalement différentes, l'une aimante, l'autre blessante. Les vampires pouvaient-ils souffrir de dédoublement de personnalité ? Le jeune homme n'était plus sûr de grand chose, la seule certitude qu'il avait c'est que cela ne ressemblait pas à Carlisle, non, son amour était quelqu'un de profondément bon et charitable. Il devait lui parler ! Même si cela risquait d'être douloureux, même si ces mots risquaient à nouveau de le blesser, il devait en avoir le cœur net, leur histoire ne pouvait pas s'achever ainsi ! D'un pas décidé, Edward se dirigea vers le passage secret qui menait à la chambre du médecin.

******************

Le Prince avait à peine franchit le seuil de la chambre qu'il se figea. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, une douleur atroce traversa son être alors que les gémissements résonnaient cruellement à ses oreilles. Edward avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de se briser. Ces plaintes de plaisir qui d'habitude réveillait son désir ce soir lui donnaient envie de vomir, de pleurer. Il avança d'un pas et il les vit : Carlisle et Esmé. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés. Carlisle était nu et allongé sur le lit. Esmé était assise à califourchon sur lui ne portait qu'une fine culotte, la vampire parsemait le torse du blond de baisers, ce dernier gémissait et se tortillait de plaisir sous cette douce caresse.

Edward du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre avant que l'un des deux amants ne remarque sa présence. Alors qu'il allait partir, son regard croisa celui de Carlisle. Le médecin l'observa silencieusement, il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucune colère, aucune honte dans son regard. Edward s'enfuit en courant alors que la rage et la honte se disputaient en lui. Il était furieux contre le blond, furieux qu'il ait déjà trouvé refuge dans les bras d'une autre. Honteux, il était empli de honte car cela signifiait que Carlisle pensait ce qu'il disait, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre… Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'un être aussi pur que Carlisle l'aime lui, le jeune homme brisé et souillé ? Edward se laissa tomber sur le sol de ses appartements, son corps était secoué par ses sanglots sans larmes.

La douleur qui torturait son corps ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder, de s'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière ce mur… Gémissait-il autant avec elle que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras à lui ? Avait-elle trouvé ses points sensibles qui le faisaient s'embraser ? Embrasser la peau fine derrière son oreille ? Mordiller le petit creux juste au-dessus de sa hanche ? Savait-elle que si elle mordait l'arrondit de son épaule quand il jouissait cela décuplait son plaisir et qu'il la pénètrerait ou la caresserait avec plus de vigueur ? Edward porta ses mains à ses oreilles, tentant d'occulter les gémissements, les images de leurs corps enlacés…

Inspirant profondément, il se releva et réussit à atteindre la porte de ses appartements, il devait partir, partir loin… Alors qu'il atteignait l'une des nombreuses sorties du château, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une des filles du clan Denali accompagnée d'une des filles du clan Beaufleur, Tanya et Marie si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Il sut de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas les éviter, elles se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers lui, un air séducteur peint sur leurs traits. Il essaya d'être courtois tout en abrégeant la rencontre.

******************

Dès qu'il avait atteint Volterra, Carlisle s'était précipité dans sa chambre, puis, dans sa salle de bain. Il se lava rageusement le corps, se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche, il devait enlever la trace de ses mains sur son corps, il devait ôter sa saveur de sa bouche. Comment avait-il pu le laisser le toucher ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser l'embrasser ? Le médecin resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant de la douche, lavant, frottant inlassablement son corps.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il s'essuya et noua une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Son regard se posa sur son lit, ses draps où il s'était laissé aller entre ses bras, ils étaient les témoins de sa plus grande honte. D'un geste rageur, il les ôta du lit. La violence de son geste répandit son odeur dans toute la chambre. Il bloqua sa respiration, mais son doux parfum s'était déjà insinué en lui, réveillant quelque chose de douloureux. Le médecin lâcha les draps et tel un automate il se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'orage qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le corps de Carlisle tressaillit alors que des images, des paroles lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel, aussi blessant avec Edward ? Il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça, tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant, c'est qu'il devait le retrouver, il devait lui parler, s'excuser, ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il lui pardonne. Carlisle se redressa pour aller s'habiller, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver son ange… Alors, qu'il attrapait des vêtements dans sa penderie, on frappa à sa porte. Sans qu'il l'ait invité à entrer, Esmé pénétra dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, Carlisle oublia ses regrets, ces derniers furent remplacés par la colère et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour avoir laissé cet homme le toucher.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit Esmé en l'observant attentivement.

-J'ai besoin de toi, confia Carlisle. »

L'instant suivant, le blond se jetait sur la vampire pour l'embrasser sauvagement avant de l'entraîner vers le lit défait. Esmé avait caressé, embrassé son corps, une voix résonnait au fond de son esprit lui répétant que tout était normal, que c'était elle qu'il désirait et non l'autre. Les mains de Carlisle commencèrent à déshabiller Esmé, il était bien décidé à lui faire l'amour.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans les abîmes du plaisir, une odeur familière parvint à ses narines. Il ouvrit ses paupières closes pas le désir, il croisa son regard ambré dévasté. La souffrance et la peine qu'il y lisait le déstabilisa. Tel un fantôme, il avait disparu. Deux sentiments contradictoires s'animèrent en lui, l'un voulait courir après Edward pour implorer son pardon, l'autre souhaitait enfin s'unir avec la vampire qui était entre ses bras. Carlisle se crispa lorsqu'Esmé retira le vêtement qui protégeait son intimité …

********************

Edward écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Tanya, son esprit cherchait vainement un moyen d'écourter leur entretien. Son esprit si vif d'habitude pour ce genre d'exercice, lui semblait fonctionner au ralentit. Il se surprit même à apprécier la voix de la fille Denali. Il ne frissonna pas quand elle posa une main sur son torse, se rapprochant doucement de lui. Un sentiment étrange et fourbe s'insinuait en lui, après tout, Tanya était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, son odeur n'était pas aussi enivrante que celle de Carlisle, mais il pourrait… Edward se figea. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi répondait-il aux avances de Tanya ? Il n'en avait aucune envie ! Pourquoi son amour pour Carlisle s'effaçait-il lentement pour être remplacé par un sentiment plus honteux ? Edward ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant son pouvoir l'englober, le protéger. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, le visage de Tanya se tenait dangereusement près du sien. Il ignora quelques secondes la vampire pour se concentrer sur leurs esprits. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Marie se tendre et esquisser un geste de recul.

« -Ton don ne fonctionne pas sur moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tanya recula légèrement et lança un regard inquiet à Marie qui se concentra encore plus, mais cette fois-ci il était prêt, il sentit son assaut et le repoussa facilement.

-Si tu as réussi à m'atteindre tout à l'heure c'est uniquement parce que j'étais distrait, mais comme tu vois cela n'a duré que quelques secondes ! Ne vous amusez plus jamais à tenter de me manipuler ! Rugit Edward.

Après leur avoir adressé un regard meurtrier, il fit demi-tour. Il s'arrêta brusquement, Marie avait essayé de protéger ses pensées avec son don, mais il avait facilement brisé ses défenses. En une seconde, il avait bondit sur elle, l'avait saisi à la gorge et plaqué violemment contre un mur.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?! Hurla Edward dont la colère déformait les traits. »

***************

Carlisle sentait Esmé s'abaisser lentement sur son membre, tout son corps était crispé, son esprit lui hurlait de la repousser. Mais comment le faire alors qu'il l'avait lui-même entraîné dans ce lit ? Comment le faire sans la blesser ? Il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait la vampire pour lui. Il était perdu.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre vola en éclat. Le corps d'Esmé fut brutalement projeté hors du lit. Un grognement menaçant résonna dans la pièce. Carlisle se tourna lentement vers la porte d'entrée, Edward se tenait dans l'embrassure. Une rage sans nom donnait une beauté inquiétante à son visage. Le médecin se redressa tout en enfilant rapidement son boxer, il lança le drap à Esmé qui se redressait. Carlisle se positionna entre elle et Edward qui s'avançait d'un pas menaçant.

« -Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, supplia le médecin, je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Esmé… Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi, c'est ma faute…

-Tu crois réellement qu'elle n'est coupable de rien ? S'écria Edward.

-Je suis navré, mais je t'en prie calme-toi ! Depuis ce matin, je ne suis plus moi-même, je….

-Je sais ! Coupa le Prince tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Esmé avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

-Ecarte-toi !

-Laisse mes parents tranquilles ! Rugit soudain une voix tonitruante.

L'instant suivant, Edward se retrouvait violemment plaqué au sol par Emmett. Rosalie se dépêcha de venir aider son époux.

-Eloignez-vous ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! Vociféra Edward.

-Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Pour qu'il se jette sur Esmé ou toi ? ! Lui rappela Emmett en accentuant sa prise.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna Eléazar accompagné d'Alice et de Jasper.

Les trois arrivants se figèrent en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Emmett et Rosalie furent violemment projetés contre un mur qui trembla. Carlisle se précipita vers eux.

-Tu aurais pu les blesser, reprocha le médecin à Edward.

-Carlisle, l'appela Esmé d'une voix tremblante alors que l'Héritier s'avançait vers elle.

Jasper et Alice furent en un instant à ses côtés, prenant chacun fermement l'une des mains du Prince, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Jasper laissa agir son pouvoir et fut heureux de ne constater aucune résistance, Edward souhaitait se calmer et il acceptait son aide.

-Tenez-le bien, ordonna soudain Rosalie à son frère et à sa sœur avant de se tourner vers son époux, finis-en avec lui !

-Non ! Lâcha Carlisle en se plaçant devant son ange.

-Que tout le monde se calme ! Cria Eléazar. Jasper peux-tu les apaiser ?

-Je suis en train de le faire.

-Parfait, maintenant que tout le monde a retrouvé un semblant de calme, que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le chef du clan Denali d'une voix énervée. Carlisle ?

-…

-Votre Altesse ? Tenta l'ancien Volturi.

-…

-Esmé ?

-C'est assez gênant, murmura la vampire en baissant les yeux alors que Rose passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, Carlisle et moi, nous étions en train de … enfin… C'est alors qu'il est arrivé en détruisant la porte. Il voulait nous tuer, je l'ai lu dans son regard, Eléazar !

-Votre Altesse, pourquoi vouliez-vous vous en prendre à Carlisle et à Esmé ?

Edward ne répondit pas. Il se sentait mal. Il était passé par tellement de sentiments au cours de la journée que cela en devenait douloureux. A cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, un intrus qui venait de semer la zizanie dans une famille unie. Le jeune vampire sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il releva lentement la tête et croisa les prunelles rassurantes de Carlisle. Son cœur se réchauffa quand il y lut l'amour que le vampire ressentait pour lui. Son esprit effleura celui de son amour qui ne cessait de se confondre en excuses, tout en lui hurlant son amour. Edward lui sourit, mais continua son intrusion dans son cerveau. Enfin, il trouva la trace de la chose qui l'avait interpellé tout à l'heure près du lac. Il s'en approcha et la détruisit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Carlisle, il paraissait libéré, détendu.

-Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? S'inquiéta Eléazar.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle alors que sa main s'emparait fermement de celle d'Edward, pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme si durant toute cette horrible journée je n'avais pas été moi-même.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda son ami dont le regard ne cessait de se poser sur leurs doigts enlacés.

-C'est comme si une force inconnue me manipulait et me forçait à faire du mal à la personne que j'aime, avoua Carlisle, et cette personne c'est Edward. »

**************************

Voilà …. Par contre, je vais avoir pas mal de travail dans les prochaines semaines, je risque de ne pouvoir publier qu'une fois par semaine, a priori le dimanche.

A bientôt et bonne soirée !


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Mélanie : **Malheureusement, Esmé et Rosalie peuvent parfois être très persévérantes…. Merci en tout cas pour ra review et à bientôt !

**Hime-Sama : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! En tout cas, bon courage pour ton déménagement si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 18 : Rupture**

_« -C'est comme si une force inconnue me manipulait et me forçait à faire du mal à la personne que j'aime, avoua Carlisle, et cette personne c'est Edward. »_

Un silence accueillit la confession de Carlisle, ça y'est il l'avait dit ! Le médecin sentait son stress augmenter en attendant les réactions de sa famille. Une vague apaisante étreignit son corps et il remercia Jasper d'un sourire. Soudain, tous sursautèrent lorsque la poitrine d'Emmett fut secouée par un rire tonitruant avant qu'ils ne le dévisagent avec inquiétude.

« -On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Rose d'une voix tranchante.

-C'est… C'est trop drôle, hoqueta son mari en essayant de se calmer, vous… vous devriez voir vos… vos têtes…

-Edward ? Murmura Carlisle.

_-Il croit à une blague, répondit le Prince. _

-Emmett, dit le médecin, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je… J'aime Edward, nous nous aimons.

Immédiatement, toute trace d'hilarité quitta le visage du vampire. Un masque dur se dessina sur ses traits au fur et à mesure que son regard passait d'Esmé à leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

-Attends, je pige pas, gronda Emmett, tu l'aimes lui et tu couches avec Esmé ? !

-Non, enfin…

-Carlisle a été piégé, expliqua Edward, Marie Beaufleur a utilisé son don. Elle peut forcer les gens à faire une chose qu'ils ne désirent pas, cependant, s'ils l'accomplissent alors leurs sentiments changeront. Par exemple, si Carlisle et Esmé avaient…avaient concrétisé… Ils seraient restés ensemble pour l'éternité, il aurait cru l'aimer.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? Cracha Rosalie hargneuse.

-Pourquoi Marie a-t-elle fait ça ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous aperçu ? Demanda Eléazar en même temps.

-Carlisle a eu un comportement étrange toute la journée, répondit Edward, je ne savais plus que penser jusqu'à ce que je croise Marie et Tanya tout à l'heure. Marie a essayé de m'atteindre pour que je réponde aux avances de Tanya. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris qu'elle te manipulait. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, je pense que Rosalie et Esmé pourront nous répondre !

-Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? Pleurnicha Esmé dans les bras de sa fille.

-J'ai toute confiance en ma famille, les défendit Carlisle, tu dois te tromper.

-Quand je me suis occupé de Marie, elle a tenté de me dissimuler quelque chose les concernant, il ne faut pas être devin pour…

-Tu t'es occupé de Marie ?! Répéta sèchement Carlisle qui lâcha sa main.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! J'ai juste détruit son pouvoir, même si je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant comparé à ce qu'elle a fait. Quant à elles…

-Il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que Rose et Esmé n'y sont pour rien ? Tanya n'a caché à personne qu'elle était prête à tout pour t'avoir, si elles ont eu vent de notre relation, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elles aient cherché à me détourner de toi, raisonna Carlisle.

-Tu te trompes, soupira Edward, résigné face à l'assurance de son amant.

-STOP ! Hurla soudain Emmett.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, son teint était livide et ses yeux paraissaient légèrement déments.

-Toi et lui, chuchota le grand brun.

-Emmett, calme-toi ! Lui demanda Jasper soudain tendu.

-Comment… Comment peux-tu…

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Menaça Alice en se plaçant devant son père.

-Attends ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça ?! S'écria Emmett avec dégoût.

-Tu n'as aucun jugement à émettre ! Claqua la voix de Jasper.

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'énerva le brun.

-Emmett a raison ! Il est hors de question qu'il fasse partie de la famille ! Déclara Rosalie d'un ton haineux.

-Je vous en prie, ne parlez pas ainsi de nous, implora Carlisle visiblement blessé par leurs réactions.

-Mais comment veux-tu que nous réagissions ? Répliqua Emmett. Il est plus jeune que nous tous ! S'il vient avec nous, on peut dire adieu à notre vie auprès des humains, jamais tu ne pourras leur expliquer que tu … que tu … que tu couches avec un gamin de 19 ans !

-Sans parler de la peine que tu ferais à Esmé ! Rajouta Rosalie. Ou alors il faudrait qu'elle parte pour lui laisser sa place ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Protesta Carlisle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mes chéris, les rassura Esmé, votre père a le droit d'aimer qui il veut… Cependant, Carlisle, ils n'ont pas tort, mais ce n'est pas grave, nous n'aurons qu'à vivre loin des humains. Les enfants n'iront plus au lycée, je cesserai mes activités de décoratrice et tu arrêteras d'exercer à l'hôpital…. Vous verrez nous serons heureux tous les 7.

Carlisle se raidit. Il ne tenait pas à priver les siens d'une vie aussi humaine que possible, cependant, il ne se voyait pas présenter Edward comme son fils et il savait que le jeune homme ne supporterait pas de devoir se prêter à cette comédie.

-Nous trouverons une solution, affirma-t-il, il faut réfléchir…

-Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Coupa Emmett. Carlisle, tu ne peux pas nous imposer sa présence, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire souffrir ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans notre maison et me demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire dans votre chambre à coucher ou dans ton bureau… Beurk ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas nous imposer ça !

-Tu vas détruire notre famille à cause de lui ! Renchérit Rose.

-Les enfants…

-Je ne suis plus ton fils ! Déclara sèchement Emmett. Je ne le serais plus tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux et réalisé l'horreur de tes gestes. Cette relation est malsaine pour toi et pour nous tous !

-Ca suffit Emmett ! Rugit Jasper.

-De quel côté es-tu ? S'énerva Rosalie. Ne me dis pas que tu les défends ?

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Edward.

-Non, sanglota Alice qui tendit une main vers lui.

-Je vous laisse, déclara le Prince.

-Edward…

-Je ne suis pas loin, Carlisle, promit le jeune vampire, viens me trouver quand ta décision sera prise.

-Je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et eux, souffla le médecin désespéré.

_-Il semblerait que malheureusement tu n'aies pas le choix, remarqua tristement Edward, quelle que soit ta décision, mon amour t'est acquis. _

-Edward… »

Carlisle sentit son cœur se briser quand son ange sortit de la chambre, Eléazar sur ses talons. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas être fatigués, mais à cet instant il se sentait vide de toute énergie. Carlisle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, sa tête enfouie entre ses mains. Il sentit la main rassurante d'Alice se poser sur son épaule.

******************

Edward poussa la porte de ses appartements. Le chef du clan Denali s'arrêta sur le seuil. Le Prince lui fit signe d'entrer ce qu'il fit avant de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Edward alla se poster devant la grande baie vitrée, l'orage faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui ravageait son cœur.

« -J'ai l'impression que votre histoire ne date pas de quelques jours, murmura Eléazar.

-Non, souffla Edward.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Le Prince faisait tout son possible pour contenir son don, il ne voulait pas lire la pitié ou le dégoût de l'autre vampire.

-Vous savez, je connais Carlisle depuis plusieurs siècles, commença Eléazar. Il y a environ 50 ans, j'ai cru que nous allions le perdre tant sa souffrance était grande. Puis, il s'est entouré d'une famille aimante et unie.

-Je ne souhaite pas les séparer, précisa Edward.

-Je le sais, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur porte et qu'ils lui portent, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant que depuis qu'il vous a retrouvé, car vous êtes le premier à qui il a ouvert son cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'étais encore humain à l'époque, confessa l'Héritier, c'est pour cette raison qu'Aro m'avait confié à lui.

-Est-ce Carlisle qui vous a transformé ?

-Oui.

-C'est vous son ange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Votre Altesse, je suis vraiment navré de ce que Tanya a fait et elle sera punie, je vous le promets. Cependant, les Cullen sont un peu comme des cousins pour nous et je n'aimerais pas voir leur famille se déchirer. Carlisle va avoir besoin de vous, car je crains qu'aucun des choix qu'il fera ne le rendra heureux.

-Je le sais. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester seul, lui demanda Edward.

-Bien entendu. Votre Altesse, si vous avez besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ma porte est grande ouverte.

-Merci, Eléazar. »

Sur ces mots, le vampire sortit le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Edward avait envie d'être égoïste, il voulait que Carlisle le choisisse lui, mais il savait aussi que son amant ne pourrait pas vivre sans sa famille, ses enfants… Lentement, il se dirigea vers le passage secret qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Il s'y engouffra et marcha dans la pénombre. Enfin arrivé, il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur un canapé, ses jambes reposaient sur les genoux de Marcus alors que sa tête était blottie sur ceux d'Aro qui lui caressait les cheveux en un geste apaisant. En face d'eux, Caïus faisait les cent pas tout en cherchant un moyen de faire disparaître la famille Cullen. Edward avait protesté, mais maintenant il le laissait faire, il savait que le Volturi ne ferait rien et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un moyen d'évacuer sa colère. Finalement, Caïus cessa ses allers-retours, il vint s'agenouiller face à lui, sa main se posa sur sa joue, Edward ferma les yeux savourant ce geste empli d'amour.

****************

Carlisle ne supportait plus d'entendre ses enfants se disputer, il s'était absenté quelques secondes le temps de s'habiller et une guerre avait été déclarée pendant ce temps-là. Deux clans s'étaient formés et s'opposaient violemment, Rosalie et Emmett contre Alice et Jasper. Esmé tentait tant bien que mal de les tempérer, mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

« -Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-il soudain à bout de nerf, sa patience légendaire l'ayant quitté. Arrêtez de parler de moi, de nous ainsi, je ne le supporte plus ! Asseyez-vous tous et laissez-moi parler !

Tout en maugréant ses enfants prirent place soit par terre, soit dans des fauteuils.

-J'aime Edward, dit-il provoquant quelques grognements, et je vous aime aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir entre vous, vous êtes ma famille, je ne peux pas me passer de vous, mais vous devez comprendre qu'Edward est tout aussi indispensable à mon bonheur.

-Carlisle, essaie un peu de te mettre à notre place, demanda Emmett d'une voix calme, tu nous as sauvé et pour cela nous te serons éternellement reconnaissants. Grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré Rose et pour ça aussi je te serais toujours redevable. Puis, tu nous as offert une famille, tu es un père merveilleux, Esmé est la meilleure des mères. Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints, nous permettant d'avoir un frère et une sœur. Nous étions heureux, nous sommes une famille. Edward n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Alors, si tu veux détruire ce que nous avons construit ces dernières années, libre à toi, mais je ne serais pas là pour assister au massacre.

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer moi aussi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Tu as déjà une femme qui t'aime, qui nous aime tous, répliqua Emmett, tu devrais t'estimer chanceux qu'une femme telle qu'Esmé t'aime au point d'être prête à sacrifier son propre bonheur en acceptant qu'Edward vienne avec nous ! T'aime-t-il à ce point ?

-Esmé est à tes côtés depuis près de 50 ans et lui, combien de temps as-tu passé avec lui ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? Poursuivit Rosalie.

-Réfléchis bien, Carlisle, nous t'aimons, nous serons toujours là pour toi, mais pas si tu détruits notre famille.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi dur avec lui, protesta Alice, Edward et lui s'aiment. Comment réagirais-tu si l'on te demandait de te séparer de Rosalie ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, contesta Emmett, par ailleurs, Rose n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre notre famille, lui, il est là depuis quelques secondes et déjà il accuse Esmé, ma mère, et Rose, ma femme, de choses horribles !

Jasper allait répliquer, mais Alice lui serra discrètement la main, le faisant taire.

-Je crois que tout a été dit, lâcha Emmett, on te laisse.

Sur ces mots, toute la famille sortit de la chambre. Esmé passa par la salle de bain pour se changer et avant de partir, elle caressa tendrement la joue de Carlisle.

-Je suis navrée, je vais essayer de les raisonner.

-Merci, Esmé, murmura Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur sa paume, je ne mérite vraiment pas ta clémence. Pardonne-moi pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura-t-elle, tu n'étais pas toi-même, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.

-Esmé…

-Oublions, Carlisle. »

Après un dernier sourire, la vampire sortit. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de la faire autant souffrir, il n'était décidément qu'un monstre. Le médecin se leva et observa longuement le passage secret menant aux appartements d'Edward. Il aurait aimé tout oublier entre ses bras, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait réfléchir et prendre la meilleure décision possible. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui ? Son propre bonheur ou celui de sa famille ? Il les avait transformé, espérant une seconde vie heureuse pour eux et là il était en train de tout détruire, il pouvait comprendre leur colère. Cependant, il avait aussi transformé Edward… Et contrairement à sa famille, son ange n'avait pas encore goûté au bonheur. Carlisle ouvrit la baie vitrée et laissa le vent froid chargé d'eau balayer son visage. Il n'y avait aucun compromis possible… Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, il en était certain.

Depuis qu'il pensait avoir perdu Edward, Carlisle vivait avec un poids qui comprimait douloureusement sa poitrine, il le faisait depuis 50 ans, il pourrait continuer et ce dernier serait plus léger maintenant qu'il savait que son amour était vivant. Oui, pour sa famille, il était prêt à faire semblant… Edward… Non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi ! Edward avait suffisamment souffert, il avait le droit de connaître le bonheur, d'aimer en toute liberté. Cependant, Carlisle avait bien vu tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui, il avait déjà une ribambelle de prétendants et de prétendantes à ses pieds. Eux sauraient l'aimer comme il le méritait. Car il savait que s'il choisissait Edward, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher sa peine d'avoir perdu sa famille et cela empoisonnerait, détruirait leur couple. Il serait plus aisé de porter un masque devant sa famille. Carlisle inspira profondément, il devait prendre une décision…

****************

Edward sortait des appartements d'Aro lorsqu'il croisa Esmé. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se retint de sauter sur la vampire. Il s'obligea à ne pas lire son esprit, sinon, il était certain de la blesser, voire la tuer sur le champ. Il fut surpris qu'elle s'arrête à sa hauteur.

« -Pourrions-nous discuter, votre Altesse ?

Edward l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Il l'invita à entrer dans un petit salon privé qui se trouvait non loin de là. Alors qu'il s'effaçait pour la laisser entrer, il croisa le regard interloqué et inquiet de Démétri. Edward lui fit signe de ne pas s'alarmer, mais le vampire vint tout de même se placer devant la porte d'entrée, préférant surveiller les arrières de son Prince.

-Vous souhaitiez me parler ? Demanda Edward une fois la porte refermée.

-Je vais être franche avec vous alors j'apprécierais que vous ne vous invitiez pas dans mon esprit.

-Pour votre propre sécurité, j'essaie de ne pas le faire, avoua le jeune vampire.

-Laissez-le partir.

-Pardon ?

-Laissez Carlisle tranquille, il doit retrouver sa famille.

-Et vous aussi ?

-Il compte énormément pour nos enfants, vous savez très bien que s'il vous choisit, il souffrira de les perdre, mais eux aussi seront déchirés par cette séparation.

-Pourquoi Carlisle devrait-il faire un choix ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il sera malheureux, si vous souhaitez réellement son bonheur, vous devez accepter de le perdre et vos enfants devront respecter notre amour.

-Vous vous trompez. Carlisle sera malheureux au début, mais entouré de sa famille il retrouvera le sourire.

-Et le bonheur dans vos bras ?

-Exactement, Carlisle m'aime, il refuse simplement de l'admettre à cause de vous !

-Vous vous bercez d'illusions, lâcha Edward, il ne vous aime pas.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il n'a pas pris votre partie tout à l'heure, lui rappela Esmé tout en affichant un sourire triomphant.

Edward se figea. Il revit l'expression furieuse du médecin quand il avait accusé Esmé et Rosalie d'être complices de Marie Beaufleur. Il était certain que les deux vampires avaient demandé à cette dernière d'utiliser son don sur Carlisle.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Carlisle, je ne lui dirais rien car il souffrirait trop de savoir que sa fille et vous l'avez ainsi manipulé, mais n'envisagez plus jamais de le priver de sa liberté de penser ou je vous tue de mes propres mains !

-Et vous ? Qui me dit qu'il n'est pas sous votre contrôle ? Après tout, il a perdu l'esprit depuis qu'il est arrivé à Volterra ?!

-Vous avez vu les photos, lui rappela Edward, vous savez que notre histoire remonte à avant votre séjour ici !

La douleur qui se dessina sur le visage d'Esmé fut vite remplacée par le dégoût.

-J'aurais pu l'accepter… J'aurais pu vous aimer comme un fils si vous n'aviez été que ça pour lui, mais lorsque je vous ai vu…

-C'était vous à la piscine, réalisa Edward.

-Qu'il me délaisse pour une autre femme, j'aurais pu le comprendre, mais pas pour vous… Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! Jamais plus vous ne le toucherez !

-Si c'est son choix, je l'accepterai. Maintenant, partez ! Cette discussion est terminée.

-Ne croyez pas que je…

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Rugit Démétri en entrant dans la salle. Incline-toi devant ton souverain et sors d'ici !

Une lueur de rage brûla dans les prunelles obscurcies d'Esmé, tout en serrant les dents, elle s'inclina devant Edward avant de sortir précipitamment.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, le réprimanda doucement Edward.

-Elle le méritait, assura le garde, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Carlisle t'aime, il tient à toi bien plus qu'à elle.

-Je ne sais plus, je ne pense pas être ce qu'il désire réellement. Après tout, Esmé n'a pas tort, ils vivent ensemble depuis 50 ans alors que je n'ai partagé que quelques semaines avec lui…

-J'y crois pas ! S'écria Démétri. Comment peux-tu douter de vous ? Cette vieille peau a réussi à te faire douter ?!

-Je suis certain de l'amour que je lui porte et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant à son bonheur.

-C'est probable, mais sa famille ne le rendra pas entièrement heureux non plus.

-Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis en vie, il pourra peut-être tourner la page… Esmé l'y aidera.

-Tu vas pas le laisser à cette vipère ? !

-Elle l'aime, je ne peux pas le nier.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, arrête. Je…. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Démétri afficha un air résigné et peiné. Edward tenta d'esquisser un vague sourire pour le rassurer, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et sauta. Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité qui était parfois éclairée par la lueur blanchâtre d'un éclair.

*****************

Edward allait s'élancer vers la forêt quand une bourrasque de vent s'abattit sur lui emportant un parfum qu'il connaissait bien. Ses pieds ralentirent au moment où il l'aperçut. Il se tenait debout devant la grande baie vitrée, ses yeux étaient fermés et son corps était offert aux éléments déchaînés. Edward sentit son cœur se briser devant la souffrance plus que manifeste de son aimé. Lentement, il se rapprocha. Ayant sûrement sentit sa présence, Carlisle ouvrit les yeux. En une demi-seconde, Edward était près de lui et le prenait dans ses bras tout en le forçant à regagner l'intérieur sec et chaud de sa chambre. Il assit le médecin sur un fauteuil avant d'aller chercher une serviette et un peignoir dans la salle de bain. Tendrement, il lui enleva ses vêtements avant de le sécher et de lui faire enfiler le peignoir. Il s'absenta quelques instants, le temps de passer des habits secs. Quand il revint, Carlisle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour caresser sa joue. Il était inquiet de le voir ainsi immobile, son corps semblait être déconnecté de son esprit qui lui, par contre, était en ébullition. Lentement, les prunelles ambrées rencontrèrent les siennes et Edward sentit son cœur mort saigner. Carlisle n'arriverait pas à prendre une décision, malgré l'ultimatum que sa famille lui avait imposé, il les aimait… Edward sut alors qu'il allait devoir être fort pour eux deux, il allait faciliter la tâche à Carlisle.

Avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du médecin qui se jeta aussitôt à son cou, l'embrassant fougueusement, plaquant son corps contre le sien d'une manière désespérée. Etroitement enlacés, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Leurs halètements se mêlèrent au bruit des vêtements déchirés. Les lèvres de Carlisle s'écrasèrent sur sa poitrine qu'il lécha, mordilla pendant que sa main prenait possession de sa virilité qu'il caressa alternant douceur et fermeté. Edward pouvait sentir le sexe tendu du médecin frotter avec de plus en plus d'insistance contre sa cuisse.

Brutalement, Carlisle le fit se retourner pour le faire mettre à quatre pattes, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses hanches alors qu'il le pénétrait d'un violent coup de rein. Edward serra les dents, ignorant la brève douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Carlisle plaqua son torse contre son dos, sa bouche vint embrasser avec ferveur son cou, ses épaules, alors qu'une de ses mains venait malaxer son sexe. Le jeune vampire se laissa emporter par les multiples sensations qui l'envahissaient. Soudain, le médecin se retira. Il chercha les lèvres de son amant tout en le faisant avancer vers la tête de lit, les mains du médecin se posèrent sur les siennes les entraînant vers les arabesques en fer forgé pour qu'il s'y agrippe. A peine s'était-il positionné comme Carlisle le souhaitait qu'il le pénétrait à nouveau sauvagement. La bouche et les mains de son amour étaient partout sur son corps. Son bassin claquait de plus en plus rapidement et brutalement contre ses fesses. Le corps d'Edward fut traversé par des ondes de plaisir alors que Carlisle s'enfonçait toujours plus en lui, se rapprochant de sa zone sensible. Soudain, il sentit les ongles de son amour s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Le médecin mordit violemment la peau de son cou, buvant son sang, alors qu'il sentait sa jouissance se répandre en lui. Le médecin but encore quelques gorgées de son sang avant de lécher la plaie.

Carlisle se retira lentement de lui et chuta lourdement sur le lit, l'entraînant dans ses bras. Edward inspira discrètement et éloigna le bas de son corps de celui du médecin pour tenter de cacher le désir douloureux et inassouvi qui comprimait son bas-ventre. Une étrange torpeur l'envahissait, Carlisle avait du lui prendre plus de sang qu'il ne l'imaginait. Soudain, le médecin passa une main sous son visage, ses lèvres encore gorgées de sang s'emparèrent des siennes. Edward ne put retenir un gémissement, c'était son propre sang qu'il goûtait sur les lèvres de son amant.

« -Tu es à moi, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

-Je suis et je serais toujours à toi, jura Edward. »

Rassuré par ces quelques mots, le vampire le prit dans ses bras. Le médecin enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, il l'entendit respirer bruyamment. La main de Carlisle traçait des arabesques sur son ventre plat, attisant le feu qui brûlait en lui. La respiration du médecin semblait s'apaiser, tout comme son esprit.

« -Pardonne-moi, murmura son amour au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai été brutal, je suis navré de t'avoir blessé.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Edward, c'est dans notre nature d'être violents et puis tu avais besoin d'une échappatoire.

-Oui, mais cela n'excuse nullement mon comportement envers toi.

Carlisle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire sourit en sentant la langue du médecin tracer le contour de ses lèvres, lentement, le jeune vampire entrouvrit sa bouche, l'accueillant dans sa douce moiteur. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se disputèrent pendant un long moment. Au fur et à mesure que leur baisé s'intensifiait, le corps de Carlisle s'appuya contre le sien. Edward se raidit lorsque la hanche de son amant effleura son sexe tendu. Le médecin se figea.

-C'est pas vrai, je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, constata son amour.

La main du médecin glissa vers son pénis, mais Edward le stoppa.

-Tu ne veux pas ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Si, mais je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, pas que tu me baises, demanda le jeune vampire.

-Pardonne-moi, répéta Carlisle en déposant des baisers sur son front, ses joues, son nez… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Jamais, je n'aurais du…

-Arrête, Carlisle ! Pas aujourd'hui, mais une autre fois, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour de cette manière en laissant ton instinct prendre le dessus. Pour le moment, je veux juste que nous partagions cet instant ensemble.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle se laissa glisser le long de son corps. Edward gémit quand il sentit les lèvres du médecin se poser sur son gland, puis sur toute la longueur de son membre. Lentement, il s'appliqua à le lécher, ses mains venant caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la douceur de ses boules. Soudain, Carlisle prit sa virilité dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulait autour de lui, ses dents le mordillaient tendrement. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux guidant ainsi son amant sur le rythme de ses vas et viens. Les mains de Carlisle passèrent sous ses fesses pour soulever son bassin le rapprochant au plus près de sa bouche, l'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa gorge. Edward ne retenait plus ses gémissements, il se tortillait sous les tendres assauts de son amant. Le médecin accéléra ses mouvements et Edward ne put retenir un grognement rauque alors qu'il se libérait dans sa bouche. Carlisle lécha son sexe libéré, puis, il remonta lentement vers lui déposant des baisers sur chaque partie de son corps pour finalement s'emparer de ses lèvres.

D'un coup de hanche, Edward échangea leurs positions. Ses mains, ses lèvres partirent à la découverte du corps du médecin dont le membre devint de plus en plus dur contre sa cuisse. Le jeune vampire l'effleura du bout des doigts, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle. Ce dernier se redressa, il se saisit de ses mains pour prendre le dessus dans leur étreinte. Tendrement, le médecin l'embrassa, une de ses jambes vint s'insinuer entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs bassins, leurs virilités se touchèrent, leur arrachant un grognement sourd. Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer. Sa langue s'invita finalement dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne. Alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, leurs bassins, leurs sexes frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, avivant le feu qui les étreignait.

Carlisle délaissa ses lèvres, pour parsemer son cou, son torse de baisers. Edward prit en coupe le visage de son bien-aimé, leurs regards ambrés se mélangèrent, un sourire illumina les traits du médecin. Lentement, la langue de ce dernier caressa la peau de son cou pour glisser vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla, Edward se cambra contre son corps. Le jeune vampire entrouvrit la bouche quand il sentit les doigts de Carlisle effleurer ses lèvres. Sa langue s'enroula autour de ceux-ci. Il put sentir peser sur lui le regard empreint de désir de son amant qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Le médecin retira ses doigts pour ravir sa bouche. Edward frissonna en sentant un doigt le pénétrer, rapidement rejoint pas un second. Le jeune vampire écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité.

Soudain, le médecin retira ses doigts sous le regard interloqué d'Edward. Il l'observa glisser le long de son corps. Carlisle lui fit ouvrir un peu plus les jambes. Le jeune vampire empoigna fermement les draps, un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il sentit la langue de Carlisle titiller son entrée. Les mains du médecin se posèrent sur ses fesses pour les écarter et faciliter le passage de sa langue. Edward déchira les draps quand il sentit cette dernière s'insinuer en lui alors que la main de Carlisle prenait possession de son membre fièrement dressé. Le jeune vampire haleta, un feu que Carlisle était le seul à faire naître en lui brûlait dans ses veines.

Les mains d'Edward vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Carlisle, tirant sur ses mèches blondes. Le médecin comprit l'urgence de son désir et se redressa pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Son amant prit sa jambe droite et la posa sur son épaule, ses mains s'emparèrent de ses hanches qu'il suréleva légèrement pour guider son sexe vers son entrée. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand leurs corps furent enfin unis. Carlisle débuta de lents mouvements de va et vient, Edward sentit des vagues de désir déferler dans son corps lorsque la main du médecin se posa sur son membre dressé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la tête de lit en fer forgé quand il vit Carlisle recueillir les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Son bassin vint violemment à la rencontre de celui de son amant qui grogna, ses mains enserrèrent fermement sa taille, ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent les menant au plus près de l'extase. Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du médecin obscurcit par le désir, il n'était pas loin de jouir, mais il se retenait attendant qu'il atteigne le premier les sommets du plaisir. La main de Carlisle s'enroula autour de son sexe. Le corps du jeune vampire fut rapidement secoué par de violents frissons de plaisir. Edward sentit son corps se tendre, Carlisle donna un coup de rein plus brutal que les autres, s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Edward cria son prénom alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance, Carlisle le rejoignit après quelques coups de reins, leurs lèvres étouffant leurs cris en un baiser passionné.

Leurs corps encore secoués par des spasmes de plaisir, les deux vampires reposaient l'un contre l'autre, reprenant doucement leur respiration. Edward aurait aimé encore lui faire l'amour, se fondre en lui… Mais il ne pouvait pas, Carlisle se douterait de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers son amant et tout en ravissant pour la dernière fois ses lèvres, il laissa son don agir.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Edward alors que Carlisle sombrait dans l'inconscience. »

**********************

Carlisle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Un sourire vint néanmoins se dessiner sur son visage quand il se souvint de la fougue avec laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour. Il se tourna sur le côté levant sa main pour caresser le corps allongé près de lui. Il se figea quand sa main se posa sur le drap, il tâtonna et frémit quand il ne trouva que le drap froid. Carlisle s'assit, peut-être son ange était-il sorti ? Son regard fut soudain attiré par une enveloppe posée sur l'oreiller près du sien. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit cette dernière. Il déplia la lettre, son cœur mort le serrait atrocement dans sa poitrine.

_Carlisle, mon amour,_

_Je suis navré de ne te laisser que ces quelques mots, mais si je m'étais retrouvé face à toi, mon courage aurait sûrement disparu et je t'aurais supplié de rester auprès de moi._

_Le choix que ta famille t'impose est injuste car il est impossible pour toi de le faire étant donné que tu nous aimes tous._

_J'ai donc décidé de partir pour te faciliter la tâche. Ne me cherche pas, à l'heure qu'il est je suis déjà très loin._

_Pardonne-moi d'avoir agit ainsi. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas trouvé le courage de te dire tout ça en face. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te donner un baiser d'adieu._

_Sache que je t'aime, tu es et tu resteras mon unique amour. Je ne te demande rien, si tu souhaites refaire ta vie je le comprendrais._

_Un jour peut-être nous reverrons-nous, j'espère que ce jour tu m'auras pardonné._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

Un sanglot secoua la poitrine de Carlisle alors qu'il serrait fébrilement la lettre contre lui, relisant chaque mot qui résonnait douloureusement en lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Edward percevoir sa souffrance, ses doutes… Son ange avait donc décidé d'être fort pour eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier. Carlisle bondit hors du lit, il courut vers le passage secret et entra précipitamment dans les appartements d'Edward. Il visita chaque pièce avant de s'écrouler près du piano quand il comprit qu'il n'était plus là. Il sursauta à peine quand on posa un peignoir sur son corps dénudé. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard emplit de tristesse d'Aro. Le médecin enfila le peignoir avant de le regarder avec espoir.

« -Je ne te dirais pas où il est, lâcha le Volturi.

-Je t'en prie, je dois lui dire…

-Il sait que tu l'aimes.

-Je…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir et si tu l'avais fait, cela t'aurait détruit et il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Tu dois vivre pour lui, reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissé avant d'arriver à Volterra. Je sais que cela va être dur, mais… Pardonne-moi, si j'avais su que vous souffririez autant, je…

-Non, ne te reproche rien, mon ami, tu m'as permis de le retrouver, j'ai pu de nouveau le prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur… Aro, veille sur lui, aide-le à m'oublier.

-Prends soin de toi, Carlisle, murmura le vampire en le prenant dans ses bras. »

**********************

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Aro regardait les voitures de la famille Cullen s'éloigner de Volterra. Il savait que son fils et son ami ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, Marcus leur en avait parlé, leur amour était trop fort, la séparation allait les détruire lentement. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les enfants Cullen changeraient d'avis, il avait foi en Alice et Jasper, ils veilleraient sur Carlisle. En attendant, il se tourna vers Chelsea et lui ordonna de préparer ses affaires, il partait retrouver son fils, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il reste seul.

*************************

J'espère que ce chapitre et la fic vous plaisent toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir la publier, je vais avoir pas mal de travail cette semaine et le week end prochain je vais au mariage de mon cousin, donc pas le temps d'écrire.

La suite sera donc en ligne au plus tard dans 15 jours je pense.

Bonne soirée ! A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Une fan de ta fic ;) ****:**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! A bientôt !

**Lily : **Merci pour ta review ! Mais pas t'inquiète, je m'occupe de nos tourtereaux !

Bonne lecture !!!!

Note de l'auteur : Les dialogues écris en italique son fait par la pensée.

*******************

**Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles**

Carlisle conduisait rapidement sur les routes sinueuses du sud de la France. Sa Mercedes noire traversa les rues de Biarritz, rapidement suivie par une M3 rouge décapotable et d'une Porsche jaune. Esmé qui était assise à ses côtés tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Après leur départ de Volterra, trois mois plus tôt, ils avaient séjourné chez des amis en Irlande. Ils allaient repartir pour les Etats-Unis quand Clara, la fille de Bella, les avait appelés. Bella avait fait une chute en se promenant en forêt, elle s'était fracturé le col du fémur. Heureusement, elle avait pu être rapidement secourue. Carlisle et sa famille avaient pris le premier avion pour la France. La charmante vieille dame qu'elle était devenue avait fait des pieds et des mains pour quitter au plus tôt l'hôpital. Clara s'était donc installée avec sa fille, Anaïs, chez sa mère, un médecin à leurs côtés serait le bienvenu étant donné que Bella avait du mal à rester tranquille. Carlisle n'était jamais retourné à la villa depuis qu'il y avait vécu avec Edward. Il avait tant de souvenirs heureux là-bas qu'il appréhendait de retrouver sa demeure. Il sentit la main d'Esmé se poser en un geste rassurant sur la sienne, il esquissa un faible sourire avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi leur départ de Volterra étaient confuses pour lui, il souffrait trop de l'absence de son ange pour se rendre compte des disputes qui ne cessaient d'éclater dans sa famille. Lentement, il avait réussi à se créer un masque, dissimulant sa peine aux yeux de tous, seuls Jasper et Alice semblaient se rendre compte de sa souffrance. Après une énième dispute entre ses enfants, il était entré dans une colère effroyable. Ses enfants s'étaient immédiatement tus. Après leur avoir crié dessus, il n'entendit plus une seule dispute, ni le nom d'Edward associé à certains qualificatifs qui le mettaient en colère. Peu à peu le calme était revenu dans sa famille, ses enfants avaient repris leurs activités communes et paraissaient s'entendre à merveille tant que le sujet d'Edward ne revenait pas sur le tapis.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Carlisle commença à ralentir quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la villa. Esmé se méprit sur la tension qui l'habitait, elle lui répéta que Bella allait bien et que Clara prenait soin d'elle. Pour plus de commodité, Carlisle leur avait dit de s'installer à la villa qui possédait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ainsi Bella pouvait se déplacer plus facilement. Il s'arrêta au bas du perron. Sa famille l'entoura et ils gravirent les marches menant à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Clara. Ils s'étreignirent. Carlisle les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et se dépêcha de rejoindre Bella qui était installée dans un fauteuil roulant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et avec douceur il la prit dans ses bras, ému de la retrouver enfin. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue ridée avant de plonger ses orbes ambrés dans son regard chocolat qui lui n'avait pas subit les outrages du temps.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il pendant que le reste de sa famille entrait.

-Bien, assura-t-elle.

-Bella, ma chérie, dit Esmé en l'embrassant, comment vas-tu ?

-Alors, Bella, on fait encore des cascades à ton âge ? Se moqua Emmett en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Oui, que veux-tu j'ai été à bonne école avec toi, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, assura Alice en l'embrassant.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien, murmura Jasper en la saluant, je te sens tendue.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, assura Rosalie en l'embrassant, je suis morte de peur à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

-Je vais bien, Rose, mon ange gardien veille sur moi.

-Tiens, dit Clara en tendant un dossier à Carlisle, il y a tout à l'intérieur : radiographies, compte-rendu opératoire, analyses… Bref, que du charabia à mes yeux…

Carlisle parcourut le dossier médical pendant que sa famille prenait ses aises. Pendant qu'il observait les radiographies, les siens s'installèrent autour de Bella et Clara qui leur donnaient des nouvelles.

-Bella ?

-Oui, Carlisle.

-C'est étrange, sur la première radiographie, ta fracture n'est pas déplacée alors qu'elle devrait l'être, expliqua le médecin qui fronçait les sourcils, le chirurgien n'a eu qu'à mettre une plaque vissée… Comment les secours ont-ils pu te soigner ainsi en pleine forêt, sans même avoir une radio ?

-Je te l'ai dit, lui rappela la vieille dame, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que l'on veille sur moi.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, Bella ! Insista le médecin en se plongeant à nouveau dans les comptes-rendus. Il est inimaginable d'effectuer un tel geste à l'aveuglette de plus la souffrance ressentie pas le patient est insupportable, non, je…

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.

-Au fait, je croyais qu'Anaïs était avec vous ? S'enquit Rosalie.

-Oui, elle est allée se promener avec son parrain, l'informa Clara.

-Cette petite en est complètement raide dingue, marmonna Bella.

-Comme toi, se moqua sa fille alors qu'elles échangeaient un sourire complice.

-Ce doit être eux, lâcha Emmett en entendant le moteur d'une voiture.

Aussitôt, Rosalie et Alice furent sur leurs pieds, elles adoraient la petite fille et il leur tardait de passer du temps avec elle. Elles allaient sortir pour les accueillir, mais Bella les en empêcha.

-Restez ici, ordonna-t-elle doucement, la surprise sera plus grande.

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit qu'on venait ? Demanda Esmé.

-Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas ? S'impatienta Rose.

-Passe-moi ton portable, dit Bella à sa fille.

Bella attrapa l'appareil et composa avec dextérité un message. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie parfaitement audible par les vampires résonna à l'extérieur.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Interrogea Carlisle qui avait reconnu la lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles chocolat.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une petite fée vêtue de rose, baguette en main, diadème sur la tête et ailes dans le dos, elle se précipita vers sa mère.

-Regarde ! Regarde ! Je suis une fée ! S'écria Anaïs en lui tournant autour avant de stopper net et de se jeter dans les bras d'Alice qui était la plus près. Alice !

-Tu es magnifique, la complimenta le petit lutin avant de sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer une tâche sur la joue de l'enfant, laisse-moi deviner glace au chocolat ?

-Oui ! S'écria Anaïs triomphante avant de saluer les autres et de se percher dans les bras de Carlisle.

-Où est passé ton parrain ? S'enquit Bella en observant la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai deux mots à lui dire pour avoir cédé à tous tes caprices, compléta Clara.

Anaïs se tortilla dans les bras de Carlisle pour qu'il la laisse descendre, elle courut vers la porte d'entrée.

-Pourquoi tu entres pas ? ! Demanda l'enfant avant de s'emparer d'une main et de tirer de toutes ses forces. Allez, viens ! Je veux faire des photos avec toi et ma tenue de fée !

Soudain, toute la famille Cullen était debout et sur ses gardes, ils ne percevaient aucun battement de cœur, aucune respiration. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le salon quand le nouvel arrivant franchit le seuil de la maison. Des feulements retentirent. En l'espace d'une seconde, le parrain d'Anaïs avait placé la petite fille sur son dos et s'était mis en position de défense. Carlisle eut un geste de recul en l'apercevant. Une douleur étreignit son cœur alors qu'il observait le moindre de ses traits toujours aussi parfaits.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Cria Bella. Vous faites peur à Anaïs !

Aussitôt, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett se calmèrent et reculèrent d'un pas. Edward fit descendre la petite fille de sur son dos. Rosalie s'agenouilla et lui tendit les bras, mais Anaïs préféra trouver refuge dans ceux d'Edward. La vampire se redressa tout en lui lançant un regard haineux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? S'énerva Emmett qui fusilla Edward du regard avant de se tourner Carlisle. Tu savais qu'il était ici ? !

-Ca suffit, Emmett Cullen ! S'énerva Bella. Edward faisait partie de la famille bien avant toi et il est comme un frère pour moi ! Par ailleurs, Anaïs n'a pas à assister à ça!

-Mais... , commença Rosalie.

-La discussion est close pour le moment, murmura Bella en les fusillant du regard. Alors, Anaïs, qu'as-tu fait avec ton parrain?

-On est allé au zoo, puis, on s'est promené et il m'a acheté cette jolie robe, raconta l'enfant qui avait niché sa tête dans le cou d'Edward, ensuite, on a fait de la balançoire.

-Et là tu commences à fatiguer, remarqua sa mère. Si tu allais te reposer une heure ou deux ?

-Non!

-Et si c'est Edward qui te couche ? Proposa Clara.

-Tu me liras une histoire?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'Héritier.

-Alors, d'accord, mais je veux que Carlisle il vienne aussi!

-Carlisle va rester ici avec Bella, dit Edward, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

-D'accord, mais alors j'aurais droit à un gros câlin!

-Tout ce que tu veux princesse, murmura le jeune vampire à son oreille avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. »

Carlisle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il semblait perdu dans un autre univers. Il ne remarqua pas que Rosalie et Emmett sortirent d'un pas furieux, ni qu'Esmé les suivit. Clara s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, pendant qu'Alice et Jasper s'installaient auprès de Bella. Le médecin se tenait face à l'immense baie vitrée, son regard semblait perdu dans l'océan, mais en réalité son esprit se trouvait à l'étage. Il écoutait chaque bruit, chaque rire… Le ténor d'Edward résonnait agréablement à son oreille, comment avait-il pu se passer de ce son pendant tout ce temps ? Il ne put retenir un sourire quand sa voix se perchait dans des tons aigus ou graves, imitant les voix des personnages. Il entendit le froissement des draps puis le bruit de baisers, le rire étouffé d'Anaïs. Il imagina sans peine Edward enrouler la fillette dans sa couette pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras. Une douce mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles et il comprit qu'il devait la bercer. Lentement, la respiration d'Anaïs devint régulière. La petite fille dormait. Une certaine appréhension teintée de joie l'étreignit, Edward allait redescendre, il allait le voir! Pourtant, les secondes passèrent sans que le Prince n'apparaisse, accroissant encore plus son anxiété. Il ferma les yeux tentant ainsi de retrouver un peu de calme, il ne cessait d'imaginer la douceur des lèvres du jeune vampire, l'arôme envoûtant de sa peau, la saveur de son corps… Carlisle inspira aussi discrètement que possible, tentant ainsi d'apaiser son corps qui réclamait son ange. Edward devait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui, il n'était pas le seul que cette rencontre avait chamboulé. Soudain, une question se dessina dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Bella au moment où Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie rentraient.

«-Depuis quand sais-tu qu'Edward est vivant ? Questionna Carlisle en venant s'asseoir auprès de Bella.

-Cela fait plusieurs années, avoua-t-elle. J'étais en voyage en Italie pour mon travail. Je m'étais rendue dans une petite ville près de Naples pour une vente aux enchères de tableaux. Lors de la vente, j'ai tout de suite remarqué un homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais tu connais ma chance légendaire... Bref, la vente s'est terminée tard dans la nuit et il pleuvait. J'arrivais à ma voiture quand j'ai vu qu'il était déjà appuyé contre celle-ci. Il a ôté ses lunettes de soleil, ces yeux étaient rouges, cela n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Je me suis enfuie, ça l'a fait rire, je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Il a réussi à me piéger dans une impasse. Il allait se jeter sur moi quand un homme a surgit de nulle part. J'ai rapidement compris que je faisais erreur, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était lui aussi un vampire… Mes nerfs ont lâché et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis éveillée plusieurs heures plus tard, j'étais allongée dans un lit et il était là… Il m'observait d'un œil inquiet. Au fur et à mesure que je le détaillais, j'ai remarqué que ses traits se crispaient, puis, soudain, il a éclaté de rire tout en m'assurant que je n'étais pas morte. Il a alors pris ma main et l'a porté à son visage, il était tellement froid… Puis, j'ai vu ses yeux et j'ai compris. Il m'a ensuite raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai voulu lui parler de toi, lui expliquer que tu le croyais mort mais à peine avais-je prononcé ton nom que les murs, les fenêtres, tout c'est mis à trembler. J'ai vite compris que ta seule évocation réveillait en lui une telle douleur qu'il était capable de tout détruire. Heureusement pour moi, un de ses amis est arrivé et a réussi à l'apaiser. Ils sont tous deux sortis me laissant seule un instant. Puis, Edward est revenu et après s'être excusé, il m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais prononcer ton nom. On lisait une telle souffrance dans son regard que j'ai accepté.

-Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais qu'il était vivant ? Murmura Carlisle d'une voix emplie de souffrance.

-Ne lui en veux pas, demanda Edward en descendant les escaliers, à l'époque, je ne supportais pas que l'on me parle de toi. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas lire les pensées de Bella, ni celles de Clara et d'Anaïs, toutes trois me sont complètement imperméables.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le médecin qui échafaudait déjà des hypothèses.

-Mes pères ne sont pas au courant de cette particularité, expliqua Edward, et il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle, mais…

-Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, dit Edward en fixant le médecin, j'ignore pourquoi Bella ne t'a pas contacté.

-Bella? Interrogea doucement Carlisle.

-Je... Aro est venu me voir, avoua la vieille dame. Il m'attendait à l'aéroport. Il m'a dit que si j'apprenais la vérité à Carlisle, ce dernier risquerait sa vie, Caïus n'avait toujours pas accepté de lever son exil et Aro ne souhaitait pas que tu prennes le risque de venir, il savait que si c'était le cas cela se terminerait mal. Du coup, j'ai accepté de garder le silence... Depuis nos retrouvailles, Edward veille sur nous. A la mort de Jacob, il nous a aidé, Clara l'a peu à peu considéré comme un père de substitution, puis, à la naissance d'Anaïs, elle a voulu affirmer son appartenance à notre famille en faisant de lui son parrain. Edward a toujours un œil sur nous.

-Et heureusement, pour toi! S'exclama Clara en les rejoignant. J'ignore ce qui te serait arrivé s'il ne t'avait pas secouru !

-Comment ça? Demanda Alice.

-Après être tombée, la douleur était telle que j'ai compris que je n'allais pas pouvoir me relever. Alors que je me demandais comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas, il est apparu devant moi. Sans même un bonjour, Monsieur m'avait examiné, immobilisée et administré un calmant.

-Et pendant tout ce temps, tu n'arrêtais pas de me reprocher mon impolitesse, se moqua Edward.

-Puis, il a appelé les secours et a attendu avec moi qu'ils arrivent.

-Comment as-tu su quoi faire? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-J'ai passé mon diplôme de médecine, il y a de nombreuses années, avoua Edward, je travaille de temps en temps quand mes pères m'en laissent le loisir.

Les regards de Carlisle et d'Edward s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes, une profonde émotion se lisait dans celui du blond. Edward détourna la tête, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce que l'esprit de Carlisle ne cessait de lui hurler. Il s'avança vers Bella qu'il étreignit tendrement.

-Au revoir ma Bella, prends soin de toi.

-Où vas-tu? Gronda la vieille dame. Il est hors de question que mon médecin s'en aille !

-Carlisle veillera sur toi... Moi, je dois partir.

-Reste, murmura Clara en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Embrasse Anaïs de ma part et demande-lui de me pardonner d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir. »

Edward déposa un baiser sur le front de Clara avant de saluer la famille Cullen, seuls Alice et Jasper lui répondirent. Il passa par la grande baie vitrée qui était entrouverte, ses poings étaient serrés alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer les appels de l'esprit de Carlisle. Il se figea quand il entendit le médecin prononcer son nom. Aussitôt, il se retourna. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, réveillant une douleur atroce dans leurs poitrines. Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient et cette distance leur paraissait pourtant intolérable. Edward sentit son être trembler lorsqu'il vit Carlisle faire un pas dans sa direction. Cependant, ce dernier fut aussitôt stoppé par la haute stature d'Emmett. L'Héritier frissonna en entendant les pensées de ce dernier. Il recula d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir. Alors qu'il était sur la terrasse, il se figea. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le Prince de Volterra se laissa imprégner par l'air ambiant. Lentement, il rouvrit ses yeux acérés qui scrutèrent un point bien précis sur l'océan.

« -Edward? L'appela doucement Clara. Tout va bien?

-Va chercher Anaïs et descends-la au rez-de-chaussée, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui interdisait toute contestation.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Clara courut chercher sa fille. L'Héritier sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

-Faites ce que je dis sans poser de question, dit-il, lancez un bulletin d'alerte pour toute la côte Basque et faites suivre aux Espagnols. Une tempête s'abattra dans peu de temps, elle sera d'une rare violence. Faites le nécessaire pour que la population soit à l'abri.

Sur ces mots, Edward raccrocha. Il se tourna vers la famille Cullen, le regard d'Alice était perdu dans le vague et elle s'accrochait désespérément à Jasper.

-On a pas le temps de les mettre à l'abri ailleurs, s'inquiéta le petit lutin, la villa ne tiendra pas.

-De combien de temps disposons-nous? Demanda Jasper.

-Pas suffisamment pour les mettre à l'abri, répéta Edward, si nous partons maintenant, la tempête nous surprendra.

-La villa ne tiendra pas, répéta Alice de plus en plus paniquée. On ne peut pas les abandonner!

_-Il n'est pas question de les laisser, lui assura Edward. Je reste. _

_-Tu penses tenir? L'interrogea Jasper. _

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, je tiendrais. _

_-Tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise avec ce pouvoir-là, pensa Jasper, tu ne pourras pas protéger une aussi grande surface. _

_-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Clara d'aller chercher Anaïs, je me concentrerais sur le rez-de-chaussée. _

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas, répéta Jasper d'un ton inquiet. _

_-Merci pour tes encouragements, railla Edward, si tu as une autre idée, je suis tout ouïe? _

_-Combien de temps avons-nous? _

_-Il a raison, Jazz, confirma Alice, on a pas le temps de partir d'ici! _

_-Je tiendrais, tu sais que je ferais tout pour tenir, assura Edward._

_-Je sais et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, murmura Jasper. _

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler entre vous par la pensée! Grogna Emmett en observant Carlisle et Edward.

-Rassure-toi, je ne parlais pas à Carlisle, le coupa Edward en entrant à nouveau dans la villa.

-La sortie c'est par là, lui rappela Rosalie d'un ton glacial.

-Vous n'êtes pas capable de protéger Bella et sa famille, moi si.

-On se débrouillera très bien sans vous!

-Rosalie! Gronda Carlisle. Nous devons accepter son aide, maintenant, rentrons!

Tous obéirent. Carlisle referma la baie vitrée, il hésita à descendre les volets. Les vitres étaient composées d'un alliage très résistant, les volets n'apporteraient aucune protection supplémentaire, il ne les abaissa donc pas. Il rejoignit sa famille qui avait à nouveau pris place aux côtés de Bella. Clara était installée sur un canapé, Anaïs blottie dans ses bras. Edward prit place dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de tout le monde, Alice s'assit à ses pieds, son dos reposait contre les jambes du Prince. Jasper s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Carlisle s'avança, se demandant où il allait pouvoir s'asseoir sans déclencher les foudres de qui que ce soit. Finalement, il alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée. Il faisait face à Clara et était à égale distance entre Edward et Bella.

-Dès que la tempête deviendra trop violente, j'activerais un bouclier qui nous protégera.

-Quel est le problème avec ce bouclier? S'enquit Carlisle en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Aucun, répondit aussitôt Edward.

-Ne me mens pas, répliqua doucement le médecin. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, détournant l'attention de tous. Edward se leva aussitôt pour se poster devant la baie vitrée, son regard se perdit sur l'océan de plus en plus déchaîné. Le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement. Le vent redoubla de violence. Des éclairs déchiraient l'obscurité, le tonnerre se mêlait au ressac de l'océan créant un bruit sourd et menaçant. Alice se redressa et accompagnée de Rosalie elles prirent place auprès de Clara qui caressait nerveusement les cheveux d'Anaïs. Esmé resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Bella.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et avec elles, la tempête gagna en intensité. La villa avait déjà subi des assauts, ils avaient pu entendre des débris s'écraser sur la toiture, des vitres se casser, mais pour l'instant le rez-de-chaussée avait été préservé. Brusquement, Edward se tendit. Quelque chose fonçait sur eux ! Il reconnut sans mal un arbre déraciné. Il déploya son pouvoir ne sachant pas si la vitre résisterait à cet assaut. Il perçut l'angoisse de la famille Cullen quand ils virent la menace qui se dirigeait vers eux. Un cri de surprise leur échappa quand l'arbre se heurta à quelque chose d'invisible qui le détruisit. Edward ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur son bouclier. Peu à peu, il l'agrandissait, le renforçait. L'Héritier n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce don, mais cette fois il se surprit à le manipuler facilement. Il ressentait de légers picotements lorsque son bouclier était percuté par un débris. Edward se détendit tout en continuant sa protection.

**********************

Carlisle s'était installé dans le fauteuil qu'Edward avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il inspira discrètement laissant le doux parfum de son aimé l'envahir. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de son ange qui se tenait debout face à la tempête. Il ne cessait de s'étonner des dons que possédait le jeune vampire, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les Volturi tenaient tant à lui. Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, Esmé venait de s'installer à ses côtés, sa main fine caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer un instant par la douceur qui émanait de la vampire. Tendrement, Esmé appuya sur sa tête qui vint naturellement reposer contre sa poitrine, Carlisle ne protesta pas. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans la multitude de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Tout son être souffrait de savoir que demain, il partirait, qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Son regard se posa sur sa famille puis sur son ange et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il eut envie d'être égoïste, il ne voulait plus être séparé de son unique amour…

**********************

Edward tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son don de télépathe, malheureusement, ce dernier semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il ne cessait d'entendre l'anxiété de Jasper, cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait érigé le bouclier et son ami guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse. Alice tentait de se concentrer sur l'avenir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Clara, Bella et Anaïs sommeillaient et leurs rêves étaient apaisants pour son esprit surtout après avoir été confronté aux pensées d'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé. Cherchant un moyen d'apaiser la colère que ces derniers avaient réveillés en lui, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête espérant ainsi croiser le regard de Carlisle. Edward se figea quand il vit celui-ci blotti contre Esmé qui lui caressait les cheveux. La vampire lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête du blond. Edward retint un grognement et reporta son attention sur la tempête. Soudain, un éclair s'abattit non loin de la terrasse éclairant celle-ci. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux réveilla quelque chose enfouit au plus profond de lui. Un nouvel éclair illumina la terrasse. Edward recula d'un pas. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une ombre. Un visage menaçant et railleur se dessina peu à peu dans les ténèbres ravivant en lui de douloureux souvenirs. La peur envahit lentement l'Héritier qui recula d'un pas lorsque le tonnerre gronda. Son esprit n'était plus là, il venait de faire un bon en arrière de 50 ans.

*******************

Jasper était inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Si cela n'avait pas été pour veiller sur Carlisle, il serait resté à Volterra trois mois plus tôt, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner celui qu'il aimait comme un père. Ils avaient toujours été fiers d'appartenir à la famille Cullen et il espérait sincèrement que son frère et sa sœur allaient enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une bouffée de peur l'envahit. Il se concentra sur Bella et sa famille, mais elles dormaient toujours profondément. Qui d'autres qu'elles auraient pu être angoissées ? Avec horreur, il réalisa que ses sentiments lui étaient familiers.

« -Edward ? Appela Jasper. Edward, parle-moi s'il te plaît !

Il s'était levé et avançait prudemment vers le Prince tout en essayant de lui envoyer des vagues apaisantes.

-Edward, je t'en prie, parle-moi, répéta Jasper.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'une énorme branche de pin vint percuter l'une des baies vitrées. Une fissure se forma, quelques morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le sol.

-Edward ? Ed…

Jasper se tut lorsqu'il vit l'Héritier reculer de plusieurs pas, sa peur ne cessait de croître.

-Jasper que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Carlisle.

-Il n'est plus avec nous, je ne ressens que la peur en lui, expliqua son fils dans un murmure. C'est pas vrai ! Je ... Je crois que quand il a ouvert son bouclier, il a cessé de se protéger de ce qu'il a vécu. C'est comme un barrage dont on aurait rompu les digues, les émotions sont comme l'eau, elles ravagent tout sur leur passage. Il doit être plongé dans les souvenirs de la dernière tempête quand James est venu l'attaquer ici.

-Comment… Comment sais-tu ? Murmura Carlisle en le dévisageant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, je dois absolument le calmer, il est en train de perdre le contrôle et nous allons nous retrouver sans protection. Carlisle, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, toi seul….

Carlisle opina de la tête et s'approcha de son ange qui avait reculé jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Emmett et Rosalie se lever, prêts à protester, mais Jasper et Alice leur firent face leur rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit les traits déformés par la peur de son ange. Lentement, il s'approcha, sa main tendue vers lui, mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, Edward se déroba et se réfugia dans un recoin, ses jambes repliées contre lui.

-C'est moi, Edward, chuchota Carlisle, c'est moi, mon ange. Personne ne veut te faire de mal, je te le promets. Laisse-moi approcher.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Carlisle se rapprocha. Il soupira de soulagement quand Edward n'esquissa aucun geste pour lui échapper. Doucement, le médecin décolla son dos du mur pour prendre place derrière lui. Ses jambes ainsi que ses bras l'encerclèrent dans un cocon protecteur. Carlisle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de remonter lentement à son oreille.

-Tu ne risques rien, mon ange. Souviens-toi, James est mort. Nous sommes tous les deux, mon amour et rien ne pourra nous séparer, je te le promets. Je ne permettrai plus que tu souffres. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon. Carlisle continuait de bercer tendrement Edward tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, ignorant les regards emplis de reproches de certains membres de sa famille. Soudain, Alice poussa un cri tout en désignant quelque chose par la fenêtre. Tous frissonnèrent en voyant un petit bateau de pêche que le vent portait vers eux. La vitre avait déjà été fragilisée par l'arbre, elle ne supporterait pas ce nouveau choc, il n'était même pas sûr que les cloisons le supportent ! Le bateau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Emmett, Jasper et Alice se jetèrent sur Clara et Anaïs pour tenter de les protéger, Esmé et Rosalie firent de même avec Bella. Ils attendirent le choc, mais rien ne vint. Quand ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers la terrasse, le bateau gisait en miette à quelques mètres. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Edward, ce dernier se cramponnait fermement aux avant-bras de Carlisle. Ils frissonnèrent quand ils virent que son regard ambré avait disparu pour laisser la place à un blanc laiteux.

« -Edward ? L'appela doucement Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec ce don et même s'il semble étonnement bien le maîtriser aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un leurre. Je pense que ce bouclier a toujours été présent en lui, mais seulement pour le protéger.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Alice.

-Edward est puissant, trop puissant. Pour moi, tous les incroyables dons qu'il possède étaient réfrénés par ce bouclier, ils ne se manifestaient que lorsqu'il était en colère car à ce moment-là sa rage était telle qu'il produisait suffisamment d'énergie pour les alimenter.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement, comprit Carlisle.

-Edward tiendra jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse, cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait suffisamment de force pour y survivre…

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution! S'exclama Alice.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, ma douce, murmura Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras, il y a une autre possibilité.

-Laquelle? Demanda Carlisle.

-Caïus pensait que si l'on réussissait à pousser Edward dans ses retranchements, il perdrait toute conscience de ses actes, le bien comme le mal n'auraient plus de sens pour lui. S'il se réveille dans cet état, nous représenterons une menace à ses yeux.

-Attends, on ne le menace pas il me semble, protesta Emmett.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il sera affamé et nous serons des obstacles entre lui et sa nourriture, expliqua Jasper, nous ne ferons pas le poids face à lui, aucun de nous ne le fera.

-Jamais Edward ne nous fera du mal! Protesta le petit lutin.

-C'est pour cela que je penche plus vers la première hypothèse, il préfèrera se sacrifier que de nous toucher, souffla le blond en posant un regard empreint de tristesse sur Edward.

-Tu tiens à lui, remarqua Carlisle avant de regarder Alice, vous tenez tous les deux à lui.

-Oui, Edward est notre petit frère depuis bien des années, confessa Alice.

-Quoi?! S'écria Rosalie.

-J'ai rencontré Edward peu de temps avant toi, confia Jasper en observant Carlisle. Avant de vous rencontrer tous, Alice et moi faisions partie de la garde des Volturi.

-Quoi?! Répéta Rose.

-Tu te répètes, chérie, se moqua doucement Emmett qui était pourtant tout aussi surpris.

-J'ai vu l'attaque de l'hôtel, raconta Alice, j'ai prévenu Aro qui a envoyé ses gardes sur place pour sauver Edward, mais il était déjà trop tard, James l'avait... Il avait déjà...

-Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, poursuivi Jasper en voyant que sa moitié n'y parvenait pas, James était en train de faire du mal à Edward, Alec s'est jeté sur lui et Jane s'est dépêchée de recouvrir son corps blessé. J'ai essayé de l'apaiser avec mon don, mais sa peur et son chagrin étaient immenses. J'ai demandé à Jane de me le confier, ce qu'elle fit. J'ai ramené aussitôt Edward à Volterra, tout en essayant d'influer sur ses sentiments, j'ai réussi à le plonger dans un profond sommeil. J'ai sommairement nettoyé ses plaies et Alice m'a aidé à l'habiller. Nous nous sommes éclipsés au moment où Aro et toi arriviez. Nous n'avons revu Edward que quelques années plus tard, quand Aro et Marcus ont réussi à l'arracher aux griffes de Caïus. Nous sommes de suite devenus amis. Nous étions très proches, au point, que nous avons imité son mode alimentaire. Cependant, Alice et moi n'étions pas heureux. Nous rêvions d'autre chose et Edward l'a très bien compris. Il nous a alors parlé de toi, Carlisle, il nous a expliqué que c'était grâce à toi qu'il vivait ainsi aujourd'hui. Il nous a aussi dit qu'il pouvait nous indiquer où te trouver et que tu nous accueillerais sûrement à bras ouvert. Alice a eu une vision qui confirmait ses propos. Pourtant, malgré notre envie de vivre ailleurs, nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à l'abandonner. Edward nous a dit que cela lui était égal à condition que nous lui fassions deux promesses, la première était de ne jamais évoquer son nom en ta présence et la seconde de veiller sur toi.

-Quand on a compris que tu le pensais mort, on a essayé de contacter Edward, mais nous sommes tombés sur Caïus qui nous a menacé d'isoler à nouveau Edward si nous disions la vérité à lui ou à toi, continua Alice. Je suis vraiment désolée, on ne voulait pas vous mentir… Mais Edward avait raison on a trouvé ce que nous cherchions, une famille, un père, une mère, un frère et une sœur…

-J'arrive pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps vous saviez pour lui, pour eux, ragea Emmett.

-Tu n'as pas à les juger Emmett, dit durement Jasper, Edward et Carlisle s'aiment depuis plus de 50 ans, leur amour est aussi pur et respectable que celui que tu ressens pour Rosalie.

-Jasper, arrête, murmura faiblement Edward.

-Edward ? L'appela Carlisle. Mon amour, tu m'entends ?

Les lèvres d'Edward bougèrent sans que personne ne puisse le comprendre.

-Mon amour, je suis navré, je ne comprends pas…

-Soif, laissa échapper le Prince.

Aussitôt tous se figèrent. Edward paraissait toujours être dans un état second, ses yeux laiteux fixaient le vide, seules ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents, ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur les avant-bras de Carlisle, signes de la tension qui l'habitait.

-Détruisons-le avant qu'il ne tue qui que ce soit, grogna Rosalie.

-Attends, Rose, commença Emmett, peut-être…

-Non, coupa Esmé, je suis navrée, mais nous devons protéger Bella, Clara et Anaïs, je suis désolée Carlisle.

-Non ! Gronda le médecin. »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Carlisle retourna Edward pour le faire asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les lèvres du Prince reposaient sur son cou. Carlisle appuya sur la tête de son ange, il frissonna quand les dents acérées de ce dernier plongèrent dans sa chair.

****************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je suis désolée mais la suite se fera attendre. En effet, je pars demain en vacances pour une semaine sans ordi, ni internet, puis il me reste 15 jours de vacances où je n'aurais pas de connexion internet, cependant, si j'arrive à me connecter je mettrais la suite en ligne avant trois semaines, sinon, je publierai vers fin août !

Bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! A bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Une fan de ta fic ;) ****:**Comme d'habitude ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant ! Voilà la suite et merci encore !

**Abby 915 : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise et merci encore pour tes compliments !

Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierai pas avant fin août, mais il se trouve que mes vacances ont été écourtées et que je me retrouve bloquée chez moi ma voiture ayant rendue l'âme sur le bord de l'autoroute ! (C'est assez flippant d'attendre la dépanneuse alors que les voitures passent à 130 km/h près de vous !!!!).

Bref, j'ai donc eu un peu de temps pour moi, donc voilà la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand exactement car ma petite sœur m'emmène dans sa belle voiture passer quelques jours chez nos parents pour que je cesse de me morfondre…

Ok ! J'arrête là de vous soûler, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :

Bonne lecture !!!

************************

**Chapitre 20 : Ne plus te perdre !**

_Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Carlisle retourna Edward pour le faire asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les lèvres du Prince reposaient sur son cou. Carlisle appuya sur la tête de son ange, il frissonna quand les dents acérées de ce dernier plongèrent dans sa chair. _

Edward tremblait. Il revoyait le regard de James peser sur lui. Edward avait peur. Il sentait ses mains dures sur son corps. Edward pleurait. Il revoyait le visage de ceux qui étaient morts. Edward souffrait. Il revivait les gestes que James l'avait forcé à faire.

Soudain au milieu des ténèbres, il entendit sa voix. Il s'y accrocha, ses mains se resserrant telles des serres sur quelque chose à la douceur familière. Mais ne l'avait-il pas lui aussi abandonné ? La voix se rapprocha et avec elle son odeur, son parfum si envoûtant… Edward voulut le laisser approcher, il souhaitait plus que tout que son amour le guide vers la lumière, vers lui… Lentement, Edward sentit sa chaleur l'entourer.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, la tempête, Bella, la famille Cullen, Carlisle… Il devait les protéger. Il faillit pousser un soupir de joie quand il reconnut les bras rassurants qui le berçaient, son torse musclé contre lequel il reposait. Le brouhaha indistinct qui lui parvenait jusqu'à présent devint de plus en plus clair. Il reconnut la voix de Jasper, son frère, et parfois celle d'Alice, sa sœur. Il pouvait percevoir leur inquiétude, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre leurs propos. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté dans la famille, il réussit à articuler quelques mots pour le faire taire attirant sur lui l'attention de tous. C'est alors qu'il comprit son erreur. Le parfum doux et enivrant du sang humain s'engouffra dans ses narines, glissa le long de sa gorge, réveillant une violente douleur due à la soif. Le venin s'insinua dans sa bouche, sa soif devenait de plus en plus dure à contrôler. Il entendit la voix menaçante de Rosalie et le cri désespéré de Carlisle.

Quelqu'un le fit bouger, mais il n'y prêta pas attention tant il devait se concentrer pour ne pas sauter à la gorge des humaines présentes, elles étaient sa famille ! Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, guidant ainsi ses lèvres vers le creux d'un cou. L'instinct résonna dans sa tête, impérieux et primaire : bois ! Il obéit. Le sang coula dans sa gorge, éteignant la brûlure qui la ravageait. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ce sang était meilleur que celui des animaux, même du puma qui était son met préféré, alors que pourtant il était froid. Edward n'avait jamais goûté de sang humain, mais cette saveur lui semblait ne pas être celle d'un être vivant… Cette saveur, cette douceur, cet arôme… Ils étaient enivrants, succulents…. Il inspira et frémit quand il reconnut le parfum de sa proie… Comment avait-il pu le mordre lui ? Edward voulut cesser de se nourrir mais la main de Carlisle le maintenait fermement contre lui. Edward leva difficilement ses mains qu'il posa sur les épaules de son amour, il tenta de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, il l'imita, posant une main aussi ferme que possible sur la tête du blond. Il sentit les lèvres du médecin sur son cou. Il savait que vue l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait Carlisle, il n'y résisterait pas. De plus, son sang était le premier que le médecin ait goûté et il n'avait pas pu résister à le mordre la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Edward ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque les dents de Carlisle s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Son amour semblait avoir perdu toute retenue et mordait violemment sa peau, aspirant goulûment son sang. Le Prince de Volterra sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il devait se rendre à l'évidence il était encore trop faible pour nourrir le médecin. Edward décida d'arrêter de boire le sang de son amant espérant ainsi que lui aussi agirait de la même manière. Cependant, une nouvelle fois la main de Carlisle l'en empêcha.

L'Héritier commençait à paniquer quand une douce chaleur irrigua lentement son corps, se répandant dans ses veines, allumant des dizaines de brasiers. Il sentit la main de son amour qui était posée jusque-là dans le creux de ses reins descendre sur ses fesses, le pressant fermement contre son corps. Edward sursauta quand son bassin vint se coller contre celui de Carlisle, il ne pouvait ignorer sa virilité qui se dressait fièrement. A son contact, le jeune vampire sentit son propre désir s'éveiller, il resserra ses jambes autour de son amour, raffermissant leur étreinte. Chaque goûte de sang qu'ils avalaient semblait décupler leur désir. Imperceptiblement, leurs bassins bougèrent en rythme créant des décharges de plaisir dans leurs reins en feu. La main de Carlisle pétrit durement ses fesses, Edward ne savait s'il cherchait à lui arracher son pantalon ou à le rapprocher encore plus de lui, ce qui était sûr c'était que ni Carlisle, ni lui n'étaient maître de ce qui se passait. Leurs corps semblaient avoir leur propre volonté et ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : assouvir leur envie de l'autre.

Edward allait s'abandonner à cette envoûtante sensation quand un étrange murmure l'interpella. La voix avait quelque chose de familier et il lui semblait qu'une aura apaisante essayait de l'atteindre. Il se concentra pour savoir ce que cela signifiait, mais Carlisle semblait bien décidé à le distraire en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps qui vint effleurer sa virilité. Face à ce geste, la voix résonna avec plus de force dans sa tête, comme si elle avait hurlé. Le Prince tenta de faire abstraction du feu qui consumait son corps pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ne saisit que quelques mots : mort, danger, sang, tempête, stopper… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Et pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il alors qu'il était si bien entre les bras de son amant ? Edward fut submergé par une nouvelle vague de plaisir quand il sentit les dents de Carlisle s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair. Son sang était aspiré par son aimé, il s'en réjouissait. Au même instant, sa main glissa de la chevelure soyeuse du blond. L'Héritier se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour lever le bras.

Ce constat le sortit de sa torpeur, Carlisle était en train de le tuer ! La peur remplaça le désir. Il tenta de repousser son amant, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus se contrôler. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains étrangères l'empoigner fermement et le tirer violemment en arrière. A cet instant, son esprit sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Jasper le tenait par les épaules alors qu'Alice appuyait sa main froide sur la morsure de Carlisle, tentant ainsi d'endiguer l'écoulement de sang. Un rugissement les figea et tous se tournèrent vers Carlisle qu'Emmett venait de plaquer violemment au sol. Le regard doré du médecin n'était plus qu'obscurité, ses lèvres retroussées laissaient entrevoir ses dents couvertes de sang. Carlisle se débattit, son regard fixé sur sa proie. Edward déglutit péniblement quand il comprit qu'il était la proie. Jasper se redressa pour aller aider son frère qui avait du mal à retenir le médecin. Les mains d'Alice passèrent sous ses aisselles et elle le traîna péniblement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne put ignorer le regard empli de colère et de reproches qui lui adressèrent Rosalie et Esmé, lui donnant encore plus envie de se tasser dans un coin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu transformer son tendre amour en cet animal sauvage ? Un gémissement attira son attention. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Anaïs était réveillée. La petite fille était blottie dans les bras de sa mère, il pouvait sentir sa peur, de même que celle de Bella et de Clara. Esmé et Rosalie étaient postées devant elles, prêtes à parer à toute éventualité. Elles surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes, ayant compris que Carlisle n'était intéressé que par une seule proie.

Edward inspira profondément. Avec bonheur, il se rendit compte que la tempête s'était calmée. Il rappela son bouclier ce qui lui permit de retrouver quelques forces. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, une violente décharge d'énergie assomma Carlisle et repoussa Alice. La seconde suivante, il s'enfuyait par une baie vitrée, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Carlisle et lui, ce dernier ne serait ainsi plus tenté par son odeur, son sang…

**********************

Carlisle se réveilla doucement. Il était étendu sur le grand lit blanc à baldaquin qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux. Sa main tâtonna sur les draps à la recherche d'un second corps. Il retint un gémissement de tristesse en comprenant qu'il était seul. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil et fut aussitôt agressé par la violente luminosité de la pièce. Il entendit quelqu'un se lever précipitamment puis le bruit des stores. Une main froide se posa sur son front et il fit une nouvelle tentative. Il croisa alors deux prunelles ambrées qui le fixait avec anxiété.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait avoir mal à la tête, soupira le médecin en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'inquiéta le petit lutin.

-Attends… Que faisons-nous ici ?

-Rappelle-toi, Bella est tombée, nous sommes venus prendre de ses nouvelles…

-Edward, murmura soudain Carlisle alors qu'une lueur de compréhension se dessinait dans son regard.

-Il y a eu la tempête et …

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? S'écria le médecin horrifié qui se souvenait avoir bu le sang de son ange.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Alice d'une voix qui sonnait faux.

-Je me suis jeté sur lui, j'ai voulu…

-On t'en a empêché, Edward t'a ensuite assommé.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est enfui, avoua le lutin, Jasper est à sa recherche depuis plusieurs heures, mais il n'a pas réussi à le trouver.

-Et les autres ?

-Esmé s'occupe de Bella et de sa famille, Rose et Emmett réparent la villa. Je suis restée à tes côtés pour te veiller.

-Il faut que j'aille le retrouver, il a besoin d'aide…

-Doucement, conseilla Alice en le rattrapant alors qu'il glissait hors du lit, tu es encore faible. Edward a bu pas mal de ton sang. On t'a nourri avec du sang animal, mais il n'est pas aussi vivifiant que celui des êtres humains.

-Je me sens bien, assura Carlisle.

-Jasper ne va pas tarder à arriver, le renseigna le lutin après que son regard se soit voilé.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Toute sa famille ne tarda pas à se réunir autour de lui, Jasper arriva au même moment, la mine sombre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Esmé en s'approchant du médecin.

-Tu l'as retrouvé ? Interrogea en même temps Carlisle en observant attentivement Jasper.

-Je suis désolé, soupira son fils alors qu'Alice le serrait dans ses bras pour le réconforter, j'ai suivi sa trace jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt avant de la perdre.

-Retournons-y, ordonna le médecin.

-Attends, tu es encore faible, fit remarquer Esmé.

-Edward doit être dans un état encore pire que le mien ! Répliqua Carlisle.

-Il est parti de son propre chef, personne ne l'a forcé, lui rappela Rosalie, alors reste avec nous !

-Il était déjà faible et j'ai bu son sang !

-Je le répète : il l'a voulu !

-Comment… Comment oses-tu ?! Il nous a tous protégé ! Il a risqué sa vie pour nous et toi tu veux l'abandonner ? J'ai bu son sang, plus que je n'aurais du… Et personne n'a été là pour veiller sur lui ou le nourrir ! Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, je pars à sa recherche.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle passa la par la baie vitrée. Cependant, il n'avait fait que deux pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta et revint dans le salon.

-Au fait, je compte bien revenir ici avec Edward et je vous prierai de surveiller votre langage et vos pensées !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt…, commença Rose.

-Ne me donne aucun ordre ! Rugit Carlisle avant d'inspirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer, son fils, Jasper l'y aida. Je vous aime, vous êtes ma famille, vous comptez tous pour moi, mais Edward compte lui aussi. Je l'aime, il est une partie de moi et sans lui je meurs. J'ai perçu sa souffrance, j'ai vu que ses blessures n'étaient toujours pas refermées alors je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je ne peux plus…

-Allons-y, coupa Jasper en l'entraînant loin des siens quand il vit que Rosalie allait répliquer, je pars au nord.

-Je m'occupe du centre, les avertit Alice en se joignant à eux.

-Je serais au sud, compléta le médecin avant de s'élancer. »

***********************

Edward ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il arrivait péniblement à ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il avait tenté de chasser, mais il avait renoncé, il se trouvait trop près d'habitations humaines et il ne souhaitait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait espéré qu'un animal passerait non loin de lui et qu'il lui permettrait de se nourrir, mais l'instinct des animaux devaient percevoir le prédateur qu'il était. Edward ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, il le savait… S'il avait été vivant, une larme aurait coulé le long de sa joue alors que le visage de son amour lui apparaissait. Il imagina ses bras rassurants qui le berçaient alors que la mort s'approchait lentement de lui. Edward inspira doucement. L'illusion était parfaite. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, son doux parfum… L'Héritier sursauta quand on exerça une pression sur sa bouche. Quelque chose de chaud reposait à moitié sur lui, on lui fit pencher la tête, sa bouche ouverte frôla un doux pelage. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'animal, buvant avidement son sang. Ses mains agrippèrent férocement les poils du chevreuil alors qu'il aspirait toujours plus de sang.

Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à avoir vidé l'animal de son sang. La carcasse exsangue fut violemment repoussée. Des mains entourèrent sa taille, une peau fine se posa sur ses lèvres. Edward allait mordre, mais une alarme résonna dans son esprit, lui rappelant un évènement qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps. Le Prince ouvrit péniblement les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle.

« -Vas-y bois, ordonna doucement le médecin.

-Non, protesta Edward en repoussant sa main.

-Il le faut, mon ange, insista le blond, le sang animal n'est pas assez nourrissant.

-Non !

Il entendit Carlisle soupirer, puis, il le sentit se figer dans son dos. Le regard du médecin se perdit dans les bois. Doucement, il se défit de l'étreinte d'Edward avant de s'élancer vers la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec un nouveau chevreuil. Edward regarda avidement l'animal qui se débattait dans les bras du médecin. Carlisle le força à s'allonger près de lui et sans réfléchir Edward se jeta à sa gorge, s'abreuvant de son sang encore chaud et palpitant. Lentement, l'animal cessa de se débattre, la vie quitta ses prunelles noires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se nourrir, le Prince se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il essaya de se lever en prenant appui contre un arbre, mais n'y parvint pas.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, remarqua Carlisle, tu es beaucoup trop faible. Bois un peu de mon sang, je t'en prie.

-Hors de question ! »

Edward tenta de reculer quand il vit le médecin se rapprocher de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le repousser. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Carlisle était allongé sur lui. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le vampire le force à boire son sang, se furent les lèvres de Carlisle qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Lentement, leur baiser s'intensifia, il devint passionné lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin, un gémissement de bonheur leur échappa. Les mains de Carlisle glissèrent sur la chemise d'Edward avant de se crisper sur le tissu pour le déchirer. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent celles de son compagnon pour descendre le long de son cou, puis elles caressèrent sa poitrine avant de titiller doucement l'un de ses mamelons. Les mains d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe, son corps se tordait de plaisir sous les tendres assauts de son amant. Soudain, les lèvres de Carlisle quittèrent son corps, il ne sentit plus son poids sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard déterminé de son amour qui venait d'approcher son cou de sa bouche.

« -Bois !

-Non ! »

Carlisle fondit à nouveau sur sa poitrine la parsemant de baisers. Sa langue s'insinua dans son nombril, jouant un moment avec celui-ci, le léchant, l'aspirant. Edward sentait son membre devenir de plus en plus dur. Le désir coulait dans ses veines. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir quand la main de Carlisle se posa sur son sexe pour le caresser à travers son jean. Le bassin du jeune vampire alla à la rencontre de cette main cajoleuse pour accentuer la caresse. En l'espace d'une seconde, son jean et son boxer disparurent. Il était nu sous le regard calculateur et assombrit de désir de Carlisle.

« -Bois, murmura le médecin à son oreille alors que sa main malaxait toujours son sexe.

-Non. »

La main délaissa sa virilité. Carlisle descendit le long de son corps pour s'arrêter à ses pieds. Lentement, le médecin embrassa, suça chacun de ses orteils. Il continua son manège, remontant lentement le long de son corps. Les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, son corps semblait animé de sa propre volonté et se tordait sous les lèvres de son amant qui prenait plaisir à le torturer. L'Héritier n'était plus que gémissements quand les mains de Carlisle écartèrent ses jambes, ses lèvres venant se poser sur son aine. Le médecin semblait s'appliquer à le rendre dingue, aspirant, mordillant, léchant sa peau, ignorant délibérément son membre tendu qui réclamait son attention.

« -Pitié, murmura Edward entre deux plaintes rauques.

-Bois, répliqua Carlisle en lui tendant son poignet. »

Le Prince n'eut pas la force de répondre, d'une main, il repoussa celle du médecin qui replongea entre ses jambes reprenant son travail pour le rendre dingue. Ses lèvres embrassaient son aine, son ventre plat. Son souffle caressait le membre palpitant d'Edward dont le bassin se tendait vers le médecin. Ce dernier laissait échapper un grognement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches pour le plaquer fermement au sol. Carlisle s'allongea sur lui, son amant était encore habillé. Une des jambes du blond s'insinua entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs bassins. Le médecin ondula légèrement des hanches. Edward ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, mais il nota que Carlisle se mordait les lèvres pour retenir son propre cri et il ne pouvait ignorer la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

« -Bois, ordonna à nouveau Carlisle.

-Non. »

A peine avait-il répondu qu'il amorça un mouvement du bassin faisant ainsi frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Carlisle enfouit son visage dans son cou et Edward comprit qu'il essayait de dissimuler ainsi le désir qui l'assaillait. Le Prince, enhardit par l'idée de reprendre le contrôle, glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, frôlant le membre douloureux de son amant. Edward plia une de ses jambes pour faire basculer son amour et prendre le dessus, mais Carlisle sembla reprendre conscience et le stoppa.

Le médecin glissa une nouvelle fois le long de son corps, ses lèvres se reposèrent sur son aine qu'il martyrisa à nouveau. La respiration d'Edward était saccadée, son corps se tordait de désir, si cela avait été possible des larmes de frustration se seraient échappées de ses yeux. Son membre était tellement tendu qu'il devenait douloureux. Il devait faire quelque chose pour le soulager, pourtant, il ne voulait pas céder à Carlisle. Sa main gauche qui était enfoncée jusque-là dans la terre, revint vers son corps pour se refermer sur son sexe dressé. Certes, il aurait aimé sentir la main ou les lèvres de Carlisle à la place de sa propre main, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ce que le médecin lui demandait. Sa main caressa lentement son pénis lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Edward se figea en entendant un grognement résonner à ses côtés. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard fiévreux du médecin qui observait avec attention sa main sur son membre. Le Prince accentua la caresse sur son membre quand il vit son amant humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue sans quitter du regard son sexe et sa main. Carlisle se redressa sans le quitter des yeux et en un instant il se retrouva nu. Edward stoppa ses caresses quand il vit que son amour s'agenouillait entre ses jambes. L'Héritier ne put retenir un cri quand la bouche de Carlisle s'empara enfin de son sexe. Le médecin lécha sa longueur avant de prendre son gland en bouche pour le sucer, le mordiller. Edward faisait tout son possible pour repousser sa jouissance, mais cela faisait trop longtemps que son amant le torturait.

Le Prince ne put retenir une plainte lorsque, subitement, Carlisle le délaissa. Edward eut peur que le médecin ait changé d'avis, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Carlisle était à quatre pattes devant lui, sa croupe offerte et l'observait avec un regard empli d'amour et de désir. Edward se redressa et vint se placer derrière lui. Le blond émit un soupir de plaisir quand il sentit son membre frôler son derrière. Carlisle bougea lentement ses fesses, les frottant contre son membre dressé. Edward posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant que l'une d'entre elles ne glisse vers le sexe de son compagnon qu'il caressa tendrement. La respiration de Carlisle devint irrégulière et son derrière ne cessait de se frotter avec plus d'insistance contre son bas-ventre. Edward n'en pouvait plus et il lui semblait que son amant était dans le même état que lui

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les fesses du médecin qui gémit. Son gémissement se transforma en grognement rauque quand Edward inséra un doigt humide, puis deux, dans son intimité. Les mouvements de Carlisle s'accentuèrent, il s'enfonçait de lui-même sur les doigts du jeune vampire. Le Prince retira ses doigts, un feulement mécontent s'échappa de la poitrine du blond qui fut vite remplacé par un cri de joie quand le membre de son compagnon s'insinua en lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand ils ne firent enfin plus qu'un. Les coups de reins d'Edward ne tardèrent pas à devenir violents. Leurs gémissements, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. L'une des mains de l'Héritier glissa vers la virilité de son amant qui palpita dans le creux de sa paume. Edward calqua les caresses de sa main sur ses coups de reins. Bientôt, il sentit le corps de son amour trembler contre le sien. Carlisle se libéra dans sa main tout en criant son prénom. Edward accentua ses coups de reins et ne tarda pas à atteindre lui aussi la jouissance.

Lentement, ils redescendirent tous deux sur terre. Edward était toujours en lui, il se retira doucement et allait s'allonger aux côtés de son amant quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui quémandant un baiser. Le Prince laissa son torse reposer sur le dos de son compagnon et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et aussitôt il comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger. Carlisle avait du se mordre l'intérieur des joues ou la langue, sa bouche était pleine de sang. Il sentit les bras de son amour le faire basculer, l'Héritier ne put protester, leurs ébats l'avaient épuisé. Carlisle l'allongea dans l'herbe et le recouvrit de son corps. Edward pouvait sentir la peau de son cou contre ses lèvres. Las de cette guerre qui couvait entre eux, il mordit son amant. Il avait à peine but quelques gorgées qu'il sentit une douleur au niveau de son cou. Carlisle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois son sang. La crainte l'envahit. Il n'y survivrait pas cette fois, mais comme pour le rassurer, le médecin retira ses dents de sa chair pour embrasser doucement la plaie. Edward ferma les yeux rassuré, Carlisle contrôlait la situation.

Le Prince surveillait la quantité de sang qu'il avalait, même si cela faisait un moment qu'il avait mordu Carlisle, il avait réussi à réfréner son envie et n'avait bu que quelques gorgées. Le médecin s'en rendit compte, cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. L'Héritier sentit une nouvelle fois les dents de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Carlisle buvait son sang avec autant de lenteur que lui-même le faisait. Une douce chaleur se propagea alors dans leurs corps, semblable à celle qui les avait enivrés à la villa, leur faisant perdre tout contrôle… Cependant, cette fois, ils étaient seuls dans les bois et nus… Le Prince remarqua que sa virilité était déjà bien éveillée lorsque Carlisle vint se frotter contre lui. Une décharge de plaisir parcourut leurs corps, leur arrachant un soupir de satisfaction étouffé. Leurs bassins continuèrent de bouger à l'unisson, le sang coulait dans leurs gorges, leurs bras, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient avivant le brasier qui coulait dans leurs veines. Le rythme s'intensifia, la délivrance était proche. A cet instant, leurs corps, qui semblaient obéir à un désir primaire et sur lequel ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle, accélèrent la cadence. Au moment où ils atteignaient la délivrance, ils arrêtèrent de se nourrir, leurs lèvres cherchant avidement celle de l'autre pour un baiser passionné, leurs jouissances se répandant sur leurs ventres toujours étroitement enlacés.

Même s'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de reprendre leur souffle, les deux vampires étaient toujours enlacés et tentaient de calmer leur respiration toujours erratique. Le plus jeune reposait dans les bras du plus âgé qui jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Finit par demander Carlisle.

-Je vais bien, assura Edward.

_-Vraiment ? Se demanda le médecin inquiet. _

-Oui, tu vois, j'arrive même à entendre tes pensées !

Carlisle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de le couver du regard.

-Comment vont les autres ? Interrogea Edward d'une petite voix. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop effrayé Anaïs…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle est pleine de ressource comme sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs, il est temps de rentrer à la villa !

-Non, je vais partir pour Volterra.

-Edward, je veux que tu rentres avec moi. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que cela n'est pas possible.

-Ils vont faire un effort, assura le médecin, et s'ils n'en sont pas capables, nous partirons.

-C'est ta famille…

-Et je les connais, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par accepter ! Allez viens, rentrons !

Carlisle se redressa et enfila ses vêtements avant de lui tendre la main. Edward se perdit quelques secondes dans les prunelles de son amour, il avait une telle confiance dans les siens qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le repousser. Cependant, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il se promit d'essayer. Soit, ils vivraient heureux, soit, leur couple n'y survivrait pas. Edward accepta sa main et se releva.

-Allons-y, dit Carlisle en l'entraînant vers la forêt avant d'être stoppé par Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient de me voir arriver ainsi, lâcha le Prince qui était toujours nu.

-Pourtant, j'apprécie la vue, avoua Carlisle qui le dévisageait sans vergogne alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses vêtements.

-Génial ! Maugréa l'Héritier en lui montrant ses habits. Ils sont tous déchirés !

-Oups…

-Comment…

-Edward ? Interrogea le médecin qui observait le visage tendu de son amant.

-Je ne sais si je dois t'arracher les yeux ou te remercier, grogna le Prince en se dirigeant vers un fourré, un rire cristallin s'éleva à travers les bois.

-Alice ? Questionna le blond surpris.

-Oui, elle a tout vu, expliqua Edward en sortant des vêtements d'un sac de sport. »

*************************

Les deux amants ralentirent l'allure de leur course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la villa. Carlisle sentit son ange se tendre et aussitôt il serra plus fermement sa main. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans la villa qu'Anaïs sauta dans les bras de son parrain pour l'embrasser. Il entendit le soupir de soulagement d'Edward quand les deux autres femmes de la famille l'embrassèrent aussi. Jasper et Alice lui sautèrent dessus. Quant aux autres membres de la famille Cullen, ils restèrent en retrait et évitaient de le regarder. Carlisle posa une main au creux de ses reins pour le guider vers leur chambre. Même si les siens n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, il ne tenait pas à tenter le diable. Edward protesta quand il lui demanda de s'allonger le temps qu'il donne un coup de mains aux autres pour les réparations, mais Carlisle ne céda pas, il était encore faible, il le savait. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ravir les lèvres de son ange, son portable sonna. Il pesta quelques minutes contre son téléphone avant de décrocher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et son regard ne cessait de passer d'Edward au paysage extérieur. Il hésitait. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir son ange lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Je vais bien, gronda Edward d'une voix basse, eux, ils ont besoin d'aide.

-J'arrive, répondit Carlisle avant de raccrocher.

-Je pourrais même venir t'aider, proposa le jeune vampire.

-Penses-tu pouvoir résister au sang humain ? Je pense que tu es encore trop faible.

-Tu as raison, souffla le Prince en affichant une mine renfrognée.

-Cela m'ennuie de te laisser.

-On veillera sur lui ! Cria la voix d'Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée ce qui arracha un sourire aux deux amants. »

Carlisle embrassa tendrement son ange avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Il ne savait comment, mais quelqu'un avait appris que le Docteur Cullen était à la villa et ils avaient appelé pour qu'il les aide vu le nombre important de blessés. Carlisle ne partit pas sans avoir donné des consignes à sa famille, laissant son autorité de Chef de clan prendre le dessus. Il souhaitait surtout qu'ils accompagnent Edward lorsqu'il irait chasser dans deux heures car il était encore faible. A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un grognement se fit entendre de l'étage. Il sourit tout en leur précisant qu'il était joignable sur son portable. L'instant suivant, il montait dans sa voiture tout en priant pour ne pas trouver un champ de bataille lorsqu'il rentrerait…


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément !!!

**Abby915 : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************************

**Chapitre 21 : Un nouveau frère ? **

Rosalie était dans un tel état de colère qu'Emmett jugea plus prudent de l'entraîner au loin, ils s'étaient donc proposés pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la maison de Bella qui se trouvait en contrebas de la villa. Esmé avait préparé des tonnes de nourriture avec l'aide de Clara et elles étaient parties en compagnie d'Anaïs les porter à des voisins moins chanceux. Jasper et Alice veillaient sur Bella et le Prince. Emmett soupira et se remit au travail. Il était en train d'évaluer les dégâts quand il entendit un grognement sourd, puis, il vit un arbre centenaire s'affaisser sous le coup de poing que venait de lui donner sa femme. Il se rapprocha doucement de son épouse avant de juger préférable de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'attendre qu'elle se calme, surtout que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait d'attiser la colère de sa belle.

Finalement, après avoir fait pas mal de dégâts à la flore qui les entourait, elle se tourna vers lui affichant un visage plus ou moins serein. Emmett inspira discrètement pour tenter de se donner du courage. Rosalie le remarqua et l'observa d'un œil intrigué.

« -Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, commença prudemment son mari en surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas essayer de s'entendre avec Edward.

-Quoi ?! Rugit sa compagne.

-Ecoute, il est plus que manifeste que Carlisle et lui s'aiment et ce depuis longtemps. Les épreuves, le temps, n'ont pas réussi à les séparer ou à affaiblir leurs sentiments, aussi, je pense que nous devrions faire un effort. Et puis, Edward est un mec bien, tu ne peux pas le nier ?

-Un mec bien ? ! Grogna Rose. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? ! Tu as pensé à Esmé ?

-Et toi tu as pensé à Carlisle ? ! S'énerva son mari. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé ! Son bonheur ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Protesta-t-elle. Mais il pourrait être heureux avec Esmé !

-Sauf qu'il ne le sera jamais parce qu'il ne l'aime pas ! C'est Edward qu'il aime !

-C'est un Volturi !

-Peut-être, mais tu dois bien admettre qu'il est plus cool que ses pères et puis Alice et Jasper l'étaient eux aussi !

-C'est pas pareil !

-Tu te cherches de fausses excuses, lui fit remarquer Emmett avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux. En plus, je pensais que tu serais la première à aller vers lui…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'étonna son épouse.

-Vos vies se ressemblent étrangement…Vous avez subi la même épreuve…

-Tais-toi !

-Cela fait plus de 50 ans qu'il a été cruellement blessé et la plaie est toujours ouverte alors que toi c'est plus récent et tu as guéri, tu as réussi à surmonter ton traumatisme…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Hurla Rosalie qu'Emmett tenait fermement contre lui.

-Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, mon amour, mais tu m'as toujours dit que si tu avais pu surmonter cette épreuve c'était grâce à mon amour, notre amour… Edward a lui aussi besoin d'avancer et seul Carlisle est en mesure de l'aider, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Esmé…

-Pourtant, Esmé semble accepter la présence d'Edward bien mieux que toi, lui fit remarquer son mari qui fronça les sourcils quand il la sentit se raidir contre lui, à moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose ? »

Rosalie enfouit son visage contre son torse avant de le repousser. Elle partit en courant vers les bois. Emmett ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Elle avait besoin de temps, elle devait réfléchir. Tout en poussant un soupir, il reprit le chemin de la villa.

******************************

Edward venait de s'installer au salon avec Alice et Bella quand il vit Emmett entrer. Il se redressa aussitôt pour regagner sa chambre et ne pas imposer sa présence plus que nécessaire au grand brun. Jasper entra à la suite de son frère. Vue son air détendu, Edward comprit qu'Emmett ne représentait pas une menace, cependant, il se dirigea tout de même vers les escaliers.

« -Il est temps que tu ailles chasser, l'arrêta Jasper, sinon, Carlisle va nous trucider !

-Oui, tu as raison, reconnut Edward en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée.

-Emmett va t'accompagner, dit Alice en retenant son mari par la main.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise. Jasper allait protester quand il vit son frère rejoindre Edward.

-Allons-y, dit simplement Emmett en s'élançant vers les bois. »

Edward lui emboîta le pas tout en essayant de lire les pensées du petit lutin, mais cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour les lui dissimuler. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Sans un mot, les deux vampires se mirent en chasse. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir le regard d'Emmett peser sur lui. Il ne sentait aucune menace émaner du vampire, toutefois, il s'interrogeait sur sa présence à ses côtés. Il était tenté de lire dans son esprit pour avoir des réponses, mais il tenait à préserver l'intimité du brun. Il venait de terminer son repas quand il se retourna vers Emmett qui était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et l'observait. Edward se redressa et se rapprocha doucement du grand brun qui lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés.

« -Je sais que je vais te demander beaucoup, admit Emmett, mais j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je te prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ton histoire.

Edward se leva et fit quelques pas. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de se dévoiler à un inconnu, mais Emmett semblait disposer à faire un effort pour l'accepter et peut-être que dans quelques temps il ne serait plus un étranger pour lui ?

-J'étais en vacances en Italie avec mes parents quand James et sa bande nous ont attaqué. Apparemment cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il me traquait. Il nous a séparé ma famille et moi des autres, nous enfermant avec lui… Il… Il m'a forcé… Il m'a forcé à lui faire… lui faire des choses pour sauver la vie de mes parents… J'ai obéi … Je lui ai obéi, mais… mais il les a quand même tué…

Emmett se leva et se rapprocha doucement de lui, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Après qu'il ait tué ma mère, je me suis débattu, je n'avais plus aucune raison de lui obéir, de vivre… Il m'a frappé… J'ai sombré dans l'inconscience… Quand je me suis réveillé, il était en train… en train de violer un de mes amis… C'était horrible… J'entendais ses os se briser… Je… Je… Il l'a tué… Puis, il s'est tourné vers moi… Il … Il … Il m'a…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, le coupa Emmett en resserrant son étreinte sur son épaule.

-Jasper et les autres sont arrivés, me sauvant de ses griffes. Ils m'ont emmené à Volterra où Aro m'a confié à Carlisle. Je me suis réveillé à la villa. J'ai compris que James et Carlisle étaient de la même race, mais j'ai aussi vite réalisé à quel point ils étaient différents. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de vivre, j'ai même tenté de mettre fin à mes jours… Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Carlisle… Rapidement, je suis tombé amoureux de lui et avec joie je me suis rendu compte que c'était réciproque. Nous nous sommes aimés et nous pensions avoir du temps avant ma transformation, mais James nous a retrouvé… La tempête faisait rage… Carlisle était parti secourir Bella et Léa. James m'a attaqué à la villa… Il a failli me tuer, mais Carlisle est arrivé… Il… Il…

-Arrête, le coupa Emmett alors qu'il tremblait, pardonne-moi, c'est encore trop douloureux pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réveillé ces vieux souvenirs.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ?

-Pour apprendre à te connaître, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et puis tu rends Carlisle heureux, alors, je crois que tant que ce sera le cas nous pourrions arriver à nous entendre… Je pourrais… Je pourrais…

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais même être ton ami avant de devenir ton grand-frère ?

-J'en serais ravi, assura Edward alors que le grand brun l'enfermait dans une étreinte étouffante.

-Bon et si tu allais rejoindre Jasper avant qu'il ne se lance à notre recherche, déclara Emmett, et avant que nous ne devenions trop sentimentaux.

-Tu ne rentres pas ?

-Non, lui répondit Emmett, j'ai un truc à faire. »

Edward hocha la tête et partit après lui avoir adressé un sourire timide auquel le grand brun répondit avec sincérité. Le Prince s'enfonça d'un pas léger dans les bois, il avait un nouvel allié, peut-être après tout que Carlisle n'avait pas tort ? Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir fonder une famille ? Cependant, il se rembrunit en pensant à Esmé, elle ne capitulerait pas aussi facilement …

**********************

Emmett observa son nouveau frère s'éloigner de lui. Un petit sourire illumina ses traits, Edward était vraiment une personne extraordinaire, à l'image de Carlisle, et il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné sa chance plus tôt. Emmett sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et l'éteignit. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le tronc de l'arbre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il perçut son odeur. D'un pas vif, sa tigresse le rejoignit tout en le fusillant du regard. Elle referma le clapet de son téléphone en poussant un grognement furieux.

« -Désolé de t'avoir dupé, s'excusa Emmett, mais c'était la seule manière pour que tu apprennes à le connaître !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de le connaître ? !

-Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il rend Carlisle heureux, ni que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Il a protégé Bella, Clara et Anaïs au risque d'y perdre la vie !

-…

-Rosalie, ma belle, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant, ne me dis pas que son histoire ne t'a pas touché ? Que tu n'as pas ressenti sa souffrance ?

-…

-Rose ?

-J'ai cru me voir plusieurs années en arrière, avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

-Seulement, Carlisle et Esmé étaient là pour toi, puis, nous nous sommes rencontrés…

-Et tu m'as aidé à me relever…

-Ils ont le droit d'être heureux.

-J'ai l'impression de trahir Esmé.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, assura son mari.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Que me caches-tu ? Interrogea Emmett alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

-Edward… Edward disait la vérité.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna son compagnon perdu.

-Tu te souviens du soir où James a attaqué Carlisle ?

-Oui.

-Esmé et moi sommes sorties nous promener.

-Et ?

-Nous avons surpris Carlisle et Edward…

-Oh ! Ils étaient en train de…

-Emmett ! Gronda Rose en le fusillant du regard. J'étais furieuse et Esmé aussi. On a… On a rencontré Marie… Esmé connaissait son don…

-Non, protesta Emmett dans un murmure, non, ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça ?

-Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, balbutia Rose dont les épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais auprès de Carlisle et d'Edward. Rose, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Pour être honnête au départ, j'ai été choqué par les propos de Carlisle, par le jeune âge d'Edward… Mais… Mais si je me suis rangé à vos côtés, c'est surtout parce que nous avons surpris Carlisle et Esmé au lit ! J'ai cru qu'il hésitait entre deux histoires !

-Pardon.

-Calme-toi, bébé, l'étreignit Emmett en caressant tendrement son dos.

-Esmé… Esmé ne tournera pas facilement la page, elle … Emmett, je pense qu'elle… qu'elle est capable de tuer Edward !

-Non ! Attends on parle d'Esmé, la douce, la tendre Esmé ! Notre mère !

-Tu ne la connais pas, elle se cache sous un masque !

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais il faut que tu en parles à Carlisle, il doit connaître la vérité. »

Rosalie hocha doucement la tête alors qu'Emmett raffermissait la prise autour de son corps. Il releva doucement la tête de sa bien-aimée, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la vampire, leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement alors qu'ils se laissaient glisser sur l'herbe.

***********************

Carlisle gara sa voiture devant le garage et gagna rapidement la villa, il lui tardait de serrer son amour dans ses bras et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour observer sa demeure et fut surpris de voir que les dégâts causés par la tempête avaient presque disparu. Il allait entrer dans la maison quand des rires l'attirèrent vers la piscine. La chaleur était telle qu'il comprit que Clara et Anaïs devaient avoir envie de se baigner. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la piscine, il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Une bataille acharnée faisait rage dans l'étendue d'eau. Ses fils, Clara et Anaïs s'aspergeaient tout en riant. Alice était assise aux côtés de Bella et d'Edward qui riaient des pitreries des 4 autres. Soudain, Emmett et Jasper jaillirent hors de l'eau d'un pas menaçant. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de leurs poitrines alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers Edward qui avait cessé de rire et reculait lentement. Avant que son ange n'ait pu prendre la fuite, il se retrouva projeté dans la piscine, Alice ne tarda pas à subir le même sort sous les rires d'Anaïs. Jasper et Emmett se transformèrent en bombe pour sauter dans la piscine, arrosant les autres occupants. Il vit avec surprise Edward, aidé d'Anaïs, se jeter sur Emmett pour le _couler_, la petite fille criant haut et fort que personne ne devait toucher à son parrain.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit le regard de ses enfants et d'Edward peser sur lui. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans les yeux de son ange, en cet instant, ce dernier paraissait réellement avoir 19 ans. Il eut un geste de recul lorsqu'il vit ses fils accompagnés d'Edward sortir de l'eau et le regarder avec un air de conspirateur.

« -Non ! Protesta Carlisle en tentant de mettre toute son autorité dans cette négation.

Au lieu de se figer en entendant ce mot et de renoncer à leur plan, ses fils se précipitèrent vers lui. Heureusement, il était plus rapide qu'eux, mais moins qu'Edward réalisa-t-il quand il sentit ses bras humides enserrer sa taille.

-Edward ! Non ! Objecta Carlisle.

La seconde suivante, ses jambes quittaient le sol. Edward le tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'instant suivant il atterrissait dans l'eau sous les applaudissements d'Anaïs.

-Je me vengerai, promit le médecin en nageant vers son jeune compagnon qui l'avait rejoint dans l'eau.

Carlisle l'attira contre lui, savourant la nudité de son torse sous ses mains.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux, remarqua le blond.

-Ca va.

-Allez, sors de là, Anaïs, appela Clara, il est l'heure de prendre ton bain et de faire une petite sieste.

-Parrain tu me donnes mon bain ? Demanda la fillette.

-Edward est occupé et puis laisse-le un peu respirer! Gronda la mère.

Clara s'éloigna de la piscine, sa fille dans les bras qui projetait déjà de prendre un bain avec plein de mousse. Alice emmena Bella à la villa, elle commençait à fatiguer et souhaitait se reposer un peu avant le repas du soir. Carlisle sortit de la piscine et retira ses chaussures remplies d'eau, puis, il ôta sa chemise et son pantalon qu'il essora. Il sentit le regard d'Edward peser sur lui alors qu'il se promenait en boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder lui aussi le corps de son ange qui était moulé par un short de bain.

-Arrête de baver ! Gronda Emmett en riant et en sautant sur Edward pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent un instant. Carlisle fut stupéfait. Emmett ne semblait plus détester son amant et ce dernier ne paraissait pas lui tenir rigueur de son comportement. Jasper sortit de l'eau et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que les deux autres se battaient toujours dans l'eau.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de mon absence ? Murmura Carlisle.

-J'avais senti un changement en Emmett lors de la tempête, mais cela s'est confirmé lorsqu'il a fallu emmener Edward chasser. Emmett l'a accompagné. Je crois qu'ils ont parlé et quand ils sont revenus ce grand ours le considérait comme son petit frère. Et puis…

-Oui ?

-Rose ne lui a pas parlé, mais j'ai senti aussi un changement dans son humeur, je crois qu'Emmett y est pour quelque chose. Elle n'a pas encore parlé à Edward, mais je pense que les choses devraient s'arranger.

-C'est merveilleux, soupira le médecin ravi.

-Edward ! Appela Clara en dévalant les escaliers en courant, un téléphone à la main. Je viens d'avoir mon amie Carine au téléphone. Elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour déblayer la porte de son garage et comme elle sait que tu es ici…

-Non ! Coupa fermement Edward en nageant sur le dos.

-Edward, soit sympa, elle vit toute seule et …

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Emmett ou à Jasper !

-Elle ne les connaît pas, protesta Clara, allez, tu prétends avoir soif, elle va te chercher un verre et pendant ce temps tu utilises ta super force pour dégager sa porte !

-Non !

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, pleurnicha Clara en lui servant une adorable moue.

-Allons, mon ange, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, appuya Carlisle, et puis j'imagine qu'avec le traumatisme de la tempête cette jeune femme sera ravie de voir un visage familier plutôt que celui d'un étranger.

Edward grogna avant de plonger sous l'eau pour ressortir au niveau de l'échelle. Il attrapa sa serviette et commença à se sécher, ignorant la main que lui tendait Carlisle.

-C'est pas beau de bouder, se moqua Emmett.

Le Prince haussa les épaules et disparut vers la villa. Il ressortit de cette dernière quelques minutes plus tard, sec et habillé.

-Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! Cria-t-il en démarrant la voiture du médecin.

-Hey ! Ma voiture ! S'écria ce dernier qui n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre la conduire. Edward !

-Il est parti, lui fit remarquer Jasper en retenant un sourire.

-Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Clara, pourquoi Edward a-t-il fait autant de difficulté pour aller aider ton amie ?

-Oh, la dernière fois où il y est allé, elle a failli l'attacher à son lit et le violer.

-Quoi ?!

-Je passais l'après-midi chez elle, quand Edward nous a rejoint pour me ramener Anaïs. J'ai jamais vu Carine saliver autant devant un mec, quoi que c'est Edward, qui ne baverait pas devant lui ? Bref, elle lui a demandé s'il si connaissait en informatique car elle avait un problème avec son ordi. Tu connais Edward, il a accepté d'y jeter un coup d'œil. J'étais sur la terrasse avec Anaïs quand j'ai entendu la voix d'Edward dans ma tête, il m'ordonnait de les rejoindre. Bien que surprise, j'ai obéi… J'ai bien fait de pas prendre Anaïs… Je ne sais comment, Carine avait troqué sa tenue décontractée pour un déshabillé et elle avait réussi à acculer Edward dans un coin de sa chambre et à lui déboutonner sa chemise… Depuis, il a une peur bleue de mon amie.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller, murmura Carlisle, elle habite où ton amie ?

-Allons, du calme, papa, se moqua Emmett, Edward est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. »

Carlisle remonta vers la villa sous les rires amusés des jeunes gens. Il rejoignit Bella pour trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son amie de toujours, mais cette dernière ne put retenir un sourire face à ses malheurs.

***********************

Edward appuyait sans vergogne sur l'accélérateur pour quitter au plus vite la maison de Carine. Il avait appliqué à la lettre les conseils de Clara, il avait demandé un verre d'eau et pendant que la jeune femme s'était absentée il avait dégagé la porte du garage. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu un cri provenant de l'intérieur. Il s'était précipité dans la cuisine et avait trouvé Carine par terre, apparemment, elle avait glissé. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il montait vivement dans la voiture de son amant. En effet, il était en train de palper la cheville soit disant douloureuse de Carine quand celle-ci s'était jetée sur lui. Comprenant vite qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, il l'avait éconduit et s'était précipité à l'extérieur.

Le Prince roulait rapidement vers la villa. Il avait hâte de retrouver Carlisle. Soudain au détour d'un virage, il freina. Il fit une embardée pour éviter le corps étendu sur la route et la Mercedes percuta de plein fouet un arbre avant d'être projetée de l'autre côté de la route. Edward tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Il arracha alors la portière et sauta du véhicule alors que celui-ci plongeait vers l'océan. Au moment où il sautait de la voiture, quelque chose le percuta violemment l'envoyant valser contre plusieurs arbres qui cédèrent sous le choc. Alors qu'il se relevait, plusieurs grognements résonnèrent. Un poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il repoussait violemment son agresseur. Le Prince observa la bande de vampires qui l'encerclait. Ils étaient jeunes, il pouvait le sentir. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais ces 8 vampires ne représentaient aucune menace pour lui, aucun ne possédait un don. Ils n'avaient pour eux que leur force de nouveau-nés, mais cela ne posait aucun problème pour lui après tout son père, Caïus, l'avait formé au combat singulier. Son père lui avait fait affronter des vampires bien plus dangereux que ces 8 là et il s'en était sorti. Non, ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant était la forme allongée sur la route. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines lorsqu'il avait reconnu la petite silhouette. Il devait agir !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se jeta sur les premiers vampires qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il entendit leurs gémissements de douleurs quand son pouvoir, semblable à celui de Jane, s'abattit sur eux. Le Prince s'élança à travers les arbres, slalomant entre eux à une vitesse folle, priant pour que l'enfant n'ait rien. Il réussit enfin à atteindre le bord de la route. Ses poursuivants étaient en train de se relever pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il se pencha et posa ses doigts sur son cou fragile. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant un pouls régulier. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir là ! Il sortit son téléphone portable avant de le jeter violemment quand il vit qu'il était cassé. Edward tenta de se concentrer, mais il réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour contacter qui que ce soit. Raffermissant sa prise autour du corps d'Anaïs, il s'enfuit en courant espérant ainsi distancer leurs assaillants.

Malgré sa rapidité, les vampires les rattrapaient, sa course étant ralentie par Anaïs qu'il devait protéger des branches ou autres obstacles. S'il avait été au mieux de sa forme, il aurait pu s'arrêter et défier leurs agresseurs, sans esquisser un geste, il les aurait tous terrassés. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pour se défendre que son art du combat, ce qui aurait été suffisant s'il n'avait pas eu à protéger sa filleule. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, effleurant les esprits de leurs poursuivants car il ne pouvait pas croire en une coïncidence. Quelqu'un savait qu'il était faible… Quelqu'un savait qu'il tenait à Anaïs… Quelqu'un avait pu enlever la fillette sous le nez de 6 vampires… Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vit le visage d'une vampire se dessiner dans l'esprit du chef des 8. Comment avait-elle osé ? Edward s'obligea à passer outre sa colère, il devait protéger Anaïs !

Malgré ses feintes et sa rapidité, les 8 vampires réussirent à l'encercler. Des grognements s'échappaient de leurs poitrines, leurs yeux avides ne cessaient de fixer le corps de l'enfant endormie dans ses bras. Le Prince n'avait que peu d'options. Anaïs semblait prisonnière d'un profond sommeil, il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander de s'accrocher à son dos. Il n'était pas non plus envisageable de la laisser au pied d'un arbre pendant qu'il se battait, ils étaient bien trop nombreux, il ne pourrait pas garantir sa sécurité. L'Héritier se concentra, priant pour avoir suffisamment de force. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps avant de s'en échapper pour aller frapper ses agresseurs. Il vit 4 vampires se tordre de douleurs, 3 s'enflammèrent et ne furent bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendres. Le Prince ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit les autres vampires reculer, la peur se lisait sur leurs visages.

« -Il a détruit trois des nôtres mais c'est tout ce dont il est capable ! Déclara leur chef. Il ne risquera pas la vie de l'enfant ! Tuez-le et vous pourrez vous nourrir de la fillette !

Face à la promesse de sang frais, les vampires semblèrent retrouver leur confiance, leurs yeux cupides ne quittant pas Anaïs. Edward raffermit sa prise sur le corps de la fillette tout en laissant échapper un feulement.

-Riley, appela l'Héritier qui fut heureux de voir le chef sursauter en entendant son prénom, Riley, toi et tes compagnons, savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Je me moque de savoir qui tu es !

-Personne ne vous a expliqué que notre monde est régit par des règles, règles édictées par les Volturi dont je suis le fils. Tuez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais sachez que vous vous condamnerez vous-même à mort en agissant ainsi !

-Tu mens, murmura Riley. Tuez-les ! »

Edward se jeta au sol lorsqu'il les vit bondir sur lui. L'Héritier avait allongé Anaïs sur l'herbe, son corps recouvrait et protégeait celui de la fillette. Il réussit à faire appel à son bouclier, mais ce dernier ne tiendrait pas longtemps ! Il pouvait entendre les grognements emplis de rage des vampires. Ils donnaient de violents coups de pieds dans le bouclier invisible, cependant, Edward pouvait sentir que ce dernier se rétrécissait. Soudain, il vit Anaïs bouger. La fillette ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles marron s'écarquillèrent de surprise de le voir si proche d'elle. La petite fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Il la vit trembler en entendant les feulements des autres vampires. A la lueur qui brilla dans ses prunelles, Edward sut qu'elle comprenait ce qui se passait.

« -Anaïs, ma puce, l'appela-t-il doucement, tout va bien se passer.

-Parrain, murmura la fillette alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, j'ai peur !

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, ma princesse, je te le promets, je…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, le bouclier venait de céder, un pied s'abattit violemment sur son dos. Un rugissement de joie s'échappa de la poitrine de ses assaillants. Le Prince se recroquevilla sur Anaïs, bandant ses muscles pour résister aux nombreux assauts, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre pour retenir les cris de douleurs.

-Parrain ? … Edward ?

-Tout va bien, Princesse, assura l'Héritier alors qu'il entendait un de ses os se briser, regarde mes yeux, Anaïs, ne regarde que mes yeux ! »

La fillette hocha la tête, puis, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien si ambré. Le Prince serra les dents, Anaïs ne devait pas voir sa souffrance, elle devait oublier que le bruit qu'elle entendait était celui de ses os qui se brisaient. Edward tenta de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans son regard, faisant son possible pour la rassurer alors que leurs agresseurs étaient en train de réduire son corps en miette.

***********************

Carlisle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre tout en ignorant les regards amusés que lui portaient ses enfants. Un léger grognement lui échappa alors qu'il leur lançait un regard noir. Il soupira en voyant le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur eux, de même que sur Bella qui cachait son sourire derrière son livre. Le médecin se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il patienterait encore quelques minutes, ensuite, il irait demander à Clara l'adresse de son amie et il partirait à la rencontre de son ange. Son attention fut alors attirée par Esmé et Rosalie qui se trouvaient près de la piscine, il ne pouvait pas les entendre, elles devaient chuchoter. Cependant, il était évident qu'elles se disputaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il les voyait dans cet état, elles qui étaient d'habitude si complices ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car un cri résonna dans la maison. Aussitôt, il se précipita à l'étage pour trouver Clara.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le blond en voyant la jeune femme prostrée devant un petit lit vide. Où est Anaïs ?

-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Clara en larmes.

-Emmett, Jasper faites le tour de la maison ! Ordonna-t-il. Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose ?

-Non… Je… Je n'arrive pas à la voir…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquit Clara.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, rassure-toi, lâcha Alice en maîtrisant la panique qui l'étreignait, mon don n'est pas infaillible.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Esmé en arrivant dans la chambre avec Rosalie.

-Anaïs a disparu, confia Carlisle.

-On a trouvé son odeur à la lisière de la forêt, Jasper nous attend pour remonter sa piste, dit Emmett en les rejoignant.

-Esmé, reste ici auprès de Bella et de Clara. Nous, nous partons à la recherche d'Anaïs, organisa Carlisle.

Sans un mot de plus, les vampires s'éclipsèrent pour retrouver Jasper à la lisière de la forêt. Carlisle inspira reconnaissant l'odeur de la fillette, mais il frémit en sentant le parfum inconnu d'un vampire. Il se tourna vers ses enfants, ses filles paraissaient aussi surprises que lui.

-Il y a plusieurs odeurs de vampires, leur apprit Jasper, j'ai pu en compter 5.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas senti leur odeur plus tôt ? S'étonna Alice.

-Ils ont pris soin de ne pas s'approcher de la villa, expliqua Emmett, ce qui est étrange c'est qu'ils aient pu enlever Anaïs alors que nous étions tous là ?!

-On peut affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas entrés, réalisa Carlisle, sinon nous aurions senti leurs présences.

Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Rosalie alors que ses traits étaient déformés par la rage.

-Il faut la retrouver ! Déclara Rose.

-On y va, la calma Jasper, mais restons groupés, ils sont nombreux ! »

Les Cullen s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, reniflant les différentes pistes. Les vampires s'étaient apparemment dispersés avant de se retrouver près de la grande route. Leurs odeurs étaient plus fortes que n'importe où ailleurs. Carlisle s'avança vers le milieu de la route et s'agenouilla, le parfum d'Anaïs était plus présent à cet endroit, comme si elle avait été allongée là.

« -Il y a une autre odeur familière ici, murmura Emmett en inspirant profondément.

-Pourquoi avoir couché Anaïs sur la route ? Demanda Rosalie qui s'était agenouillée près de son père.

-Pour provoquer un accident, répondit Emmett en montrant les traces de freinage et un immense arbre centenaire à moitié déraciné.

-Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Alice perdue.

-Pour piéger quelqu'un, lâcha Jasper, et pas n'importe qui.

Jasper se tourna vers eux. Sa main droite tenait un emblème étoilé, celui de Mercedes…

-Non ! S'écria Carlisle dont le regard vogua entre la peinture noire qui tâchait l'arbre, l'odeur d'Anaïs et l'emblème de la voiture.

-C'est son odeur, comprit Emmett.

-Il faut les retrouver ! Edward n'est pas en état de se battre ! »

A peine Jasper avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que toute la famille s'élança sur leur trace. Carlisle sentait son cœur se comprimer dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait abstraction des moqueries de ses enfants ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à sa rencontre ? Edward ne tiendrait pas face à tant de vampires, surtout en devant protéger Anaïs ! Alors qu'ils arrivaient au sommet d'un talus, l'effroi les figea sur place. Quelques mètres plus bas, Edward était allongé sur le sol, cinq vampires le frappaient violemment. Carlisle frissonna en entendant les os de son ange céder sous l'impact des coups. Un rugissement féroce s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il s'élançait sur les vampires, ses enfants sur ses talons. Carlisle plongea vers le premier vampire, ses dents acérées se plantèrent dans la chair de son cou qu'il arracha dans un feulement de rage.

**********************

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'essaie de mettre la suite en ligne le plus rapidement possible, mais ce sera courant de la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt et bonne soirée !


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, promis c'est la première et la dernière fois ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

***************************

**Chapitre 22 : Blessures**

Edward frémit en entendant plusieurs rugissements. Anaïs poussa un petit cri apeuré, aussitôt, il fit de son mieux pour la rassurer. Soudain, il ne sentit plus les coups de ses agresseurs. Il releva la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les Cullen se battre. Edward voulut se relever, mais son corps était trop endolori. Il essaya maladroitement de se redresser mais faillit chuter sur Anaïs, il décida alors de ne plus bouger. Des mains douces se posèrent sur son torse puis sur sa taille. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rosalie. Il fut surpris par l'inquiétude qu'il put y lire, il comprit qu'elle devait se faire du souci pour Anaïs. Doucement, la vampire le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le dos, Edward ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur quand il sentit ses os brisés se déplacer. Une main douce caressa son front, il rouvrit les paupières et Rosalie lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« -Tout va bien, l'apaisa Rose, je te laisse un instant, je vais m'occuper d'Anaïs.

Edward cligna des yeux pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait. La vampire sortit quelques secondes de son champ de vision avant de revenir auprès de lui, Anaïs blottie dans ses bras. Rose prenait bien garde à ce qu'Anaïs ne regarde pas la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

-Eloigne Anaïs d'ici, articula difficilement le Prince.

-Non, je reste auprès de toi, déclara farouchement Rosalie en prenant sa main, on ne sait jamais… »

Un étrange sentiment envahit l'Héritier, la joie effaça la douleur, serait-il possible que Rose l'accepte ? Le regard que lui adressa la blonde ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons, elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il tenta de suivre la scène, mais son corps était bien trop douloureux, il n'arrivait même pas à tenir sa tête droite. Comprenant son intention, Rosalie le prit contre elle, sa tête reposait contre son épaule, une de ses mains se glissa autour de sa taille alors que de l'autre elle tenait toujours Anaïs. Edward ne fut pas surpris de voir Jasper et Alice faire équipe de manière très efficace, même si Jazz ne cessait de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de sa compagne. Le don d'Alice lui permettait de prévoir les attaques et elle les évitait avec grâce. Jasper laissa son don agir sur les deux vampires qui leur faisaient face, ces derniers semblèrent perdus pendant quelques secondes ce qui était amplement suffisant pour qu'Alice et lui leur arrache la tête. Emmett se battait seul contre deux, mais il ne paraissait pas désavantagé, il semblait de force égale avec les nouveau-nés mais il possédait l'expérience qui faisait défaut à ces derniers. D'un geste précis, il réussit à en décapiter un. Jasper vint lui donner un coup de main pour le second. Alice avait allumé un feu et s'occupait de démembrer leurs adversaires déjà à terre pour jeter leurs restes dans le feu. Emmett ne tarda pas à lancer la tête de leur dernier adversaire dans le brasier. Pendant que Jasper prêtait main forte à Alice, Emmett se tourna vers Carlisle qui se battait toujours avec le chef de la bande.

Edward tressaillit quand il vit Carlisle prendre un mauvais coup et s'affaisser lourdement sur le sol. Le Prince fut rassuré de voir Emmett se précipiter vers son père pour lui prêter main forte, mais le grognement qu'émit Carlisle figea le grand brun. Le médecin voulait se battre seul, quoi qu'il advienne… L'Héritier frémit en voyant le combat repartir de plus belle, l'étreinte réconfortante de Rosalie s'intensifia alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer. Alice surgit soudain à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il chercha son regard pour s'assurer de l'issue du combat, mais le petit lutin ne semblait pas décidée à croiser ses prunelles. Carlisle et son adversaire étaient étroitement liés dans un corps à corps mortel. Leurs gestes étaient tellement rapides que même eux avaient du mal à suivre le déroulement de l'affrontement. Soudain, un craquement résonna, les figeant tous. Les deux corps étaient toujours debout, enlacés dans une étreinte mortelle, mais ils ne bougeaient plus. Inconsciemment, ils retinrent leur respiration. Brutalement, la tête de Riley tomba sur le sol alors que les bras de Carlisle relâchaient le corps sans vie. Emmett et Jasper se précipitèrent vers les restes du vampire et le démembrèrent pour jeter ses restes dans le feu.

Carlisle resta un long moment immobile. Le médecin leur tournait le dos, mais ils pouvaient voir ses poings se serrer et se desserrer de manière convulsive. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers eux, un masque inquiet dessiné sur ses traits. Son regard se posa sur lui, puis, sur Anaïs. Il se précipita vers eux. Tendrement, il prit la petite fille dans ses bras tout en la rassurant. Elle sembla apaisée de les voir tous ici réunis. Carlisle l'examina avant de la confier de nouveau à Rosalie, non sans avoir demandé à Jasper d'endormir l'enfant. Edward sentit son regard se poser ensuite sur lui. Doucement, les mains du médecin se posèrent sur son corps lui arrachant des grimaces emplies de douleur.

« -Emmett, va à la villa ! Ordonna Carlisle. Ramène-moi ma trousse ainsi que la planche d'immobilisation, on ne peut pas le transporter dans cet état sinon ses os vont mal se ressouder! Rosalie, ramène Anaïs à Clara.

-Non ! Articula péniblement Edward.

-Tout va bien, mon ange, le rassura le médecin, il n'y a plus de danger.

-Esmé..., murmura le Prince.

-Et bien quoi Esmé ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-C'est elle… Elle a … Elle a manigancé…

-Tu te trompes, coupa le médecin, jamais Esmé ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Anaïs et à toi. Elle t'apprécie tu sais et je ne trouve pas très correct ton comportement envers elle.

Edward sentit la douleur s'intensifier, les paroles de son amour étaient bien plus blessantes que tous ses os brisés.

-Je l'ai vu dans … dans la tête de Riley, elle… elle lui a donné Anaïs…

-Tu délires, répliqua le médecin, calme-toi.

-Carlisle…

-Oui, Rosalie ?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa sa fille en donnant Anaïs à Alice, je suis désolée pour mon comportement et pour ce que j'ai fait. Je te demande pardon à toi ainsi qu'à Edward.

-Je te remercie pour tes paroles, Rose, murmura son père, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Il y a plus urgent.

-Non, le détrompa Rosalie alors qu'Emmett lui prenait la main. Esmé… Esmé et moi… Quand nous étions à Volterra… Nous nous promenions… et … et nous vous avons vu Edward et toi dans la piscine.

Edward ne put détacher son regard du visage soudain fermé de son amour qui semblait peu à peu comprendre.

-Nous étions folles de rage… Je suis désolée, jamais nous n'aurions dû faire ça, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher…

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix blanche.

-Nous avons croisé Marie Beaufleur, avoua Rosalie penaude, elle a tout de suite vue que nous étions bouleversées… Esmé lui a raconté que… que tu avais une liaison avec une autre femme… Elle connaissait le don de Marie et elle savait que Philippe l'avait trompé récemment… Donc, Marie a laissé son don agir sur toi, c'est pour cela que … que…

-Alors, Edward avait raison… Comment avez-vous pu me manipuler ainsi ? ! Rugit le médecin.

-Carlisle ! L'appela le Prince aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Pardonne-moi, mon ange, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru.

-C'est oublié, mais il faut… il faut rentrer à la villa.

-Mais… Esmé ? Répéta Carlisle qui avait du mal à y croire.

-Il a raison. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas senti la présence des autres vampires, c'est elle qui leur a amené Anaïs, expliqua Jasper, c'est la seule solution.

-Mais elle parlait avec Rose au bord de la piscine, se rappela le médecin.

-Oui, je l'ai intercepté, se souvint Rosalie, elle revenait des bois.

-Vous vous disputiez…

-Oui, je lui ai annoncé que je voulais tout te dire.

-As-tu senti l'odeur d'autres vampires sur elle ? Interrogea Emmett.

-Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire, elle a pu déposer la petite et les vampires l'auront prise ensuite, lâcha Rose.

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai rien vu venir, continua Alice, elle sait comment contourner mon don.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment a-t-elle pu rencontrer ces nouveau-nés ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

-La villa ! Répéta douloureusement Edward.

-Tu ne peux pas être transporté dans cet état, c'est trop risqué, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Ca va aller, protesta le Prince, il faut rentrer ! Bella et Clara sont avec elle ! »

Carlisle ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, pourtant Edward sut qu'il avait gagné. Le médecin se pencha et le prit doucement dans ses bras. L'Héritier serra les dents et enfouit son visage contre le torse de son amour pour qu'il ne remarque pas le supplice qu'il était en train de vivre. Soudain, il sentit une vague apaisante l'étreindre, ses paupières se baissèrent alors que son esprit s'évadait loin de son corps douloureux aidé par le don de Jasper.

********************

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le salon que Clara se précipita pour prendre Anaïs dans ses bras. Elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage de sa fille tout en écoutant Carlisle qui la rassurait sur son état. Tout en réconfortant la mère, le médecin déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé. Bella et Clara ne retenaient plus leurs larmes et couvaient du regard leur petit trésor.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! Edward ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda soudain Bella en apercevant le corps blessé de son ami.

-Où est Esmé ? S'enquit Carlisle d'une voix glaciale.

-Elle est sortie pour voir si elle vous trouvait, l'informa Clara, pourquoi ?

-Jasper, Emmett, partez à sa recherche et ramenez-la-moi ! Ordonna le médecin.

Ses fils opinèrent de la tête avant de s'éclipser.

-Rosalie, Alice, puis-je vous confier la surveillance de la villa pendant que je veille sur Edward ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Alice.

-Quelqu'un peut répondre à nos questions ? ! S'énerva Bella.

-Elles vous expliqueront, pour le moment, je dois m'occuper d'Edward.

-Alice est sur le qui-vive, je vais aller en ville voler quelques poches de sang, proposa Rosalie, je ne pense pas que le sang animal soit suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci, Rose, dit Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras, pour ma part, tu es déjà pardonnée, ma fille.

-Merci, papa. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre son ange dans ses bras pour gagner leur chambre. Avec douceur, il le déposa sur le lit. Il commença à l'examiner. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait l'examen. Certains os avaient déjà commencés à se souder, mais pas de la bonne manière. Il allait devoir les recasser pour qu'ils se ressoudent correctement. Cependant, il était délicat de réaliser cela maintenant alors qu'Edward était aussi faible, il ignorait qu'elles pouvaient en être les conséquences... Pourtant, ses mains enserrèrent fermement la cheville d'Edward, il frémit en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, sinon il n'en aurait plus le courage, il fit craquer l'articulation. Aussitôt, Edward s'éveilla, un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le médecin remettait l'articulation en place.

« -Tout va bien, murmura Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en caressant son front, je suis navré, navré de t'avoir fait mal, mais il faut que je remette tes os en place. »

Edward hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Le médecin déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres blanches avant de poser ses mains sur son tibia gauche qui formait un drôle d'angle. Carlisle ferma les yeux quand il appuya sur les fractures, seul le bruit des os résonna à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son ange qui mordait son poing pour étouffer ses cris. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur son bassin, il devait lui aussi le remettre en place, mais la souffrance qu'il lisait sur les traits d'Edward l'en dissuada.

« -Bois un peu de mon sang, lui demanda le médecin, tu es beaucoup trop faible.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, murmura le Prince.

Carlisle allait argumenter lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Il se leva et croisa le regard inquiet de Rose. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pu prendre que peu de sang, avoua la vampire, ils ont pas mal de blessés à cause de la tempête. J'ai croisé Emmett et Jasper, ils ont perdu la trace d'Esmé, mais ils se sont mis en chasse pour ramener du sang animal.

-Merci, répondit Carlisle en prenant les poches.

-Carlisle, si je peux faire …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, dit Carlisle pour la rassurer avant de revenir dans la chambre.

-C'est pas ce que je crois ? Chuchota Edward en regardant d'un air méfiant les poches de sang.

-Si. C'est ça ou mon sang, que choisis-tu ?

-Je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain.

-Edward, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu te nourrisses.

-Et si… Et si après je n'étais plus capable de me contrôler ?

-Cela m'étonnerait et puis si c'est le cas, nous serons tous là pour t'aider.

Edward allait à nouveau protester, mais le médecin fut plus rapide. Il s'installa sur le lit et tout en maintenant la tête de son ange bloquée contre son torse, il ouvrit une pochette de sang pour la lui faire avaler. Le Prince protesta au début avant d'avaler rapidement les trois poches. Quand il eut terminé, Carlisle remarqua qu'Edward serrait frénétiquement la couette entre ses doigts. Il avait encore soif.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec du sang animal, lui précisa le médecin. Tu es prêt à continuer ?

-J'ai pas le choix, murmura Edward.

Carlisle passa un bras derrière son épaule droite tout en calant la tête d'Edward contre son torse.

-Détends-toi, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa le jeune vampire.

-Inspire profondément.

Quand il sentit qu'Edward lui obéissait, Carlisle repositionna son épaule dans le bon axe. Le corps de son ange s'affaissa contre le sien, chaque parcelle de son être devait terriblement le faire souffrir.

-Edward, l'appela tendrement le blond, il va falloir que je remette ton bassin en place.

Il sentit son ange tressaillir entre ses bras.

-Je vais faire vite, lui promit-il. »

Carlisle passa chacune de ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin d'Edward. Ses mains se posèrent sur son jean qu'elles déchirèrent, il l'empêchait de réaliser de grands mouvements. Malgré ses conseils, son ange ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Le médecin attendit donc que son jeune amant prenne une inspiration pour remettre son bassin en place. Edward hurla de douleur. La seconde suivante, Carlisle était allongé à ses côtés déposant de légers baisers sur son visage, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras au risque de réduire à néant le travail qu'il venait de réaliser.

Alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils l'observèrent d'un œil inquiet, il tenta de les rassurer et les remercia pour les tasses de sang qu'ils portaient. Avec maintes précautions, ses fils l'aidèrent à redresser Edward pour qu'il boive le plus de sang possible. Quand le Prince fut rassasié, Jasper laissa son don agir, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Carlisle les remercia alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre et qu'il s'allongeait auprès de son ange.

*****************

Edward émergea lentement du brouillard qui l'entourait. Tout son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir. Une main apaisante caressait tendrement son front. Il entrouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la douce de lueur de la pleine lune illuminait la pièce. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amour quand il remarqua qu'il était réveillé. Doucement, le médecin se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, avec maintes précautions, il l'aida à se redresser et porta une tasse de sang à ses lèvres. Edward se rendit compte à cet instant que sa gorge était douloureusement brûlante. Il but goulument les tasses que Carlisle lui présenta. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, le médecin l'allongea délicatement sur le lit.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Carlisle alors que ses mains palpaient doucement son corps.

-Ca fait mal, murmura Edward en retenant une grimace.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux du médecin qui se dépêcha de le masquer, mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'Héritier.

-Tout va bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, il faut laisser le temps à tes os de se ressouder.

Quelque chose clochait dans ses propos, Edward en était certain. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son don agir, il effleura l'esprit de Carlisle avant d'en ressortir tant son amour pensait à une multitude de choses.

-Que me caches-tu ?

-Je…

-Carlisle !

-Je suis désolé, il faut être patient, balbutia le médecin.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda Edward dont le regard venait de se poser sur la pleine lune.

-Nous sommes mardi, enfin, dans quelques minutes, nous serons mercredi, avoua Carlisle.

-J'ai … J'ai été inconscient trois jours, réalisa le jeune vampire.

-Oui, tu avais besoin de récupérer. Jasper t'y a aidé, mais nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas te voir te réveiller.

-Pourquoi ai-je toujours aussi mal ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Carlisle inquiet, il semblerait que tes membres supérieurs soient moins douloureux que les inférieurs. Je suis désolé, je ne sais…

-Chut, souffla Edward en posant son index sur ses lèvres, tais-toi, j'ai compris.

-Pardonne-moi, supplia le médecin qui avait enfouit son visage contre son torse, ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots, je n'aurais pas dû perdre autant de temps en forêt, j'aurais dû agir plus vite…

-Arrête, le coupa Edward.

-Non, j'aurais dû te croire quand tu m'as parlé d'Esmé ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir cru, si je l'avais fait tu ne serais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas si cela est définitif, le rassura Edward, nul ne le sait ! Seul le temps pourra nous apporter une réponse.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie !

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon amour, arrête de te culpabiliser ainsi. Carlisle, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi !

-Désolé, décidément, je suis en dessous de tout ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi fort ? Où trouves-tu la force de me consoler alors que ce que je viens de t'apprendre…

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Edward d'une voix enrouée, son masque commençant à se fissurer. Tout s'arrangera, j'en suis certain ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Cependant, je comprendrais que …

-Si tu t'avises de parler de fardeau ou n'importe qu'elle autre stupidité du même genre je vais me mettre en colère ! Nous sommes ensemble quoi qu'il advienne, compris ?

-Quoi qu'il advienne, répéta Edward en se perdant dans les prunelles emplies d'amour de Carlisle.

Lentement, le médecin se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres, le baiser fut plus passionné, plus brutal que le précédent.

-Puis-je essayé de te prendre dans mes bras ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal, demanda le médecin. »

Edward serra les dents, il s'en fichait de ressentir une atroce douleur, tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant c'était retrouver les bras rassurants et aimants de Carlisle. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, car malgré ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il avait peur et terriblement mal… Comme s'il avait senti son malaise, le médecin caressa tendrement ses cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur son visage. Carlisle n'était pas dupe, il le connaissait bien… Il ne fut donc pas surpris de l'entendre murmurer le prénom de Jasper. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jazz entra dans la chambre. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en s'approchant de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'Edward voyait la distance se réduire entre lui et son frère, il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Son propre don se réveilla aussitôt. Pour la première fois, il perçut son bouclier, peut-être que grâce à la tempête et à l'attaque, il le maîtrisait mieux ? Le Prince croisa le regard inquiet de Jasper qui sentait que son pouvoir était inefficace. Edward abaissa alors son bouclier, laissant le don de son frère agir sur lui car il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Lentement, il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

*****************

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il voulut se lever, mais aussitôt une violente douleur irradia le bas de son dos pour traverser ensuite ses jambes. Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri. Le Prince reconnut sans mal les voix de ses pères ainsi que celles des Cullen, ils semblaient se disputer et il semblerait qu'il soit à l'origine du différend. Réunissant toutes ses forces, l'Héritier de Volterra tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Il ne put retenir un sanglot lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il se concentra, mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant de se refermer durement. La dispute se rapprochait, ils étaient maintenant dans les escaliers. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle. Le médecin vint rapidement le rejoindre sur le lit, il le prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« -Ca va aller, murmura son amour, tout va s'arranger.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Edward alors que les cris reprenaient.

-Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient inquiets de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, ils sont donc venus et ils veulent absolument te voir, mais nous ne savions pas si…

-Je vais les voir avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout sur leur passage.

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal, dit Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Edward serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant. Ils sortirent de la chambre et aussitôt un étrange silence envahit la demeure. Carlisle passa devant ses pères, mais il n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête. Une fois installé sur le canapé, dans les bras du médecin, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses pères le dévisageaient avec attention, tout comme Démétri, Félix, Renata, Alec et Jane qui étaient restés sur la terrasse.

-Bonjour, lâcha-t-il pour briser le silence.

-Que se passe-t-il ici _mio figlio_? L'interrogea Aro. J'ai l'impression que tu souffres.

Sans un mot, Edward tendit la main. Son père s'en empara. Divers sentiments se dessinèrent sur le visage du Volturi, passant de la peur à la colère, pour terminer par l'inquiétude.

-Carlisle ? Murmura simplement Aro en lâchant la main de son fils.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier à sa question muette.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?! S'énerva Caïus.

-Edward a été attaqué par un groupe de nouveau-nés.

-Et alors ? S'irrita Caïus qui ne voyait pas le problème.

-Il vaut mieux commencer par le début, soupira Aro en tentant d'apaiser son frère, Edward a protégé la villa avec son bouclier lors de la tempête.

-Impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Caïus.

-Cependant, cela l'a laissé dans un état de grande faiblesse. Carlisle l'a nourrit, mais il était faible lors de cette attaque et il n'a pas pu faire appel à ses dons.

-Il sait se battre, rappela Caïus.

-Il ne pouvait pas, il protégeait une enfant humaine.

Un grognement réprobateur s'échappa de la poitrine de Caïus, la colère se lisait sur ses traits, mais Edward pouvait aussi sentir son appréhension.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda Caïus d'une voix sourde.

-Je … Il semblerait que les lésions soient plus importantes que prévu, murmura Edward, tout mon corps me fait souffrir… Je … Je ne…

-Nous ignorons s'il sera capable de remarcher un jour, termina pour lui Carlisle tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps.

Une rage sans nom déforma le visage de Caïus, Marcus fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le retenir ou l'apaiser.

-Sortez ! Cria soudain le Volturi. Laissez-nous seuls !

-Non, protesta Carlisle en le défiant du regard.

-Sors avant que je ne t'arrache la tête ! Rugit Caïus son regard noir pesant sur le médecin.

-Obéis, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Edward, tout va bien se passer.

A regret Carlisle se leva de sur le canapé, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Edward suivit son amour du regard jusqu'à celui-ci referme la grande baie vitrée. Il vit les Cullen accompagnés des gardes des Volturi s'éloigner de la villa, leur laissant le plus d'intimité possible.

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour protéger une enfant humaine ! Gronda Caïus furieux en le fusillant du regard.

-Oui ! Et je suis prêt à recommencer s'il le fallait ! Rétorqua Edward en soutenant son regard.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, leur demanda Marcus, cela ne sert à rien de vous disputer, ce qui est fait est fait.

-Je me calmerai si j'en ai envie, hurla Caïus, quand mettras-tu donc un peu de jugeote, jeune écervelé ?

-Et comprendras-tu que je ne suis pas toi !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Caïus et Edward se défiaient toujours du regard et malgré sa position assise, le Prince était aussi impressionnant que le Volturi. Aro se tenait entre Edward et son frère, prêt à protéger son fils. Marcus avait toujours une main posée sur l'épaule de Caïus, ses doigts tels des serres s'enfonçaient dans la robe de ce dernier.

-Et toi quand comprendras-tu que je ne supporte pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger ? Murmura soudain Caïus d'un ton brisé.

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur, confirma Marcus qui relâchait son frère.

-Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, _il mio caro_, demanda Aro en caressant sa joue.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, s'excusa Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire du mal à Anaïs.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Caïus en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Carlisle ne l'a pas dit, mais j'ai lu en lui, il pense que ma colonne vertébrale a été sectionnée lors du combat et comme je ne produis plus de moelle épinière… Etant donné que je ne suis pas humain, une greffe est irréalisable.

-Tu ne pourras donc plus marcher, comprit avec effroi Marcus.

-Non, enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas définitif, mais je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs.

-A partir d'où n'as-tu plus aucune sensation ? Demanda Aro.

-Du bassin, répondit dans un murmure Edward.

Les trois vampires posèrent sur lui un regard attristé et inquiet, Edward tenta de ne pas effleurer leurs esprits, il ne souhaitait pas voir leur pitié ou la déception.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir déçu, chuchota-t-il, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous cherchiez un nouvel Héritier… Un nouveau fils…

La scène qui suivit sembla se dérouler au ralentit devant les yeux d'Edward. D'abord, il vit les regards outrés d'Aro et de Marcus face à ses propos. Il aperçut ensuite la main de Caïus, il ne réagit pas trop surpris de sentir cette dernière s'abattre sur sa joue. Des grognements retentirent à l'extérieur, les Cullen souhaitaient intervenir alors que les gardes les retenaient.

-Crois-tu que tu es si peu important à nos yeux ? Gronda Caïus en le fixant intensément. Je suis blessé que tu ais si peu confiance en nous !

-Pardon, s'excusa le Prince penaud.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Edward, tu es notre fils, notre Héritier, ne l'oublie jamais, lui rappela Aro. Nous tenons tous les trois à toi.

-Et puis, tu vas voir que tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, assura Caïus d'un ton optimiste, je vais faire venir les meilleurs médecins à Volterra pour t'examiner, nous allons prendre soin de toi.

Le regard d'Edward se perdit sur les Cullen qui s'étaient rapprochés, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Carlisle, son cœur mort lui fit mal.

-Je préfère rester avec les Cullen, avoua Edward.

-Hors de question ! S'écria Caïus. De toute manière, tu n'es pas en état de décider !

-Je te promets que nous veillerons tous sur lui, plaida Carlisle en entrant.

-Il me semble que ta présence ne lui a pas vraiment réussi ! As-tu vu son état ? Lâcha Caïus.

-Mon frère, il me parait important qu'Edward reste auprès de celui qu'il aime, tenta Aro, les Cullen seront sur leurs gardes.

-Je…

-Ca suffit ! S'énerva tout à coup Marcus. Te rappelles-tu de mon don ?!

-Oui, maugréa Caïus.

-Tu comprends donc que Carlisle est la personne la plus à même d'aider Edward ! Lui rappela Marcus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Edward.

-Mon don me permet de détecter les liens qui unissent deux personnes, plus particulièrement les âmes sœurs. La première fois que j'ai vu Carlisle, j'ai été intrigué… Carlisle semblait lié à quelqu'un bien que personne, à l'époque, ne lui connaisse de compagne ou de compagnon. Cette petite lueur qui brillait en toi, Carlisle, est restée identique pendant des siècles. A mon grand étonnement, elle était devenue plus intense quand je t'ai revu, il y a environ 70 ans.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Questionna le médecin

-Laisse-moi terminer, demanda patiemment Marcus en souriant, lors de ton dernier séjour, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle brillait de plus en plus. Lorsque Démétri a ramené Edward au château, j'ai été stupéfait lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward présentait la même particularité. Je savais grâce à cette lueur que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Je me suis alors rappelé que cette lueur qui brillait en toi s'était intensifiée quelques années auparavant, j'ai compris qu'elle avait du grandir le jour de la naissance d'Edward, puis votre lien s'est concrétisé lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, unissant à jamais vos deux âmes.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, reprocha Edward.

-Je suis navré, mais tout le monde n'appréciait pas ce constat.

Caïus maugréa entre ses dents alors que ses frères souriaient tranquillement de le voir ainsi démuni.

-Très bien, céda le Volturi, tu peux rester avec eux ! Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ces nouveau-nés t'ont attaqué ?! Et qui était à leur tête ?!

Un nouveau silence gênant s'abattit sur le salon, Edward hésitait à donner le nom de la coupable à ses pères, connaissant le châtiment qu'ils lui réserveraient. Il sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de son amour.

-Esmé. La jalousie lui a fait perdre l'esprit.

-Carlisle, murmura Aro en regardant son ami d'un air navré.

-Félix, Démétri, lancez-vous à la recherche d'Esmé Cullen et ramenez-la moi vivante ! Je veux lui arracher moi-même la tête, ordonna Caïus.

-Nous avons perdu sa trace au nord est de la forêt, les informa Jasper.

-Attendez ! Les arrêta Edward.

-Quoi encore ?! Rugit Caïus.

-Rien, si ce n'est qu'elle n'a pas agi seule, l'informa Edward, j'ai lu dans l'esprit de Riley, c'est Victoria, la compagne de James, qui l'a mordu, elle avait aussi créé les autres nouveau-nés.

-Esmé s'est alliée à Victoria ? Balbutia Carlisle.

-Une seule et même personne leur a pris la seule personne qu'elles n'aient jamais aimé, expliqua Edward, j'ai tué James et tu m'aimes.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir sans défense avec ces deux furies à tes trousses, avoua Marcus soudain inquiet.

-Il n'est pas sans défense, le contredit Emmett, nous le protégerons.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Acquiesça Jasper.

-Nul ne l'approchera, affirma Alice.

-Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux ! Assura Rosalie.

-Et bien, sourit Aro, voilà un changement qui fait plaisir à voir. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Caïus et Marcus, vous ne pouvez rester à la villa. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous installer dans ta demeure du lac de Côme, ainsi tu ne serais pas trop loin de nous ?

-Oui, répondit Edward, pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Attendez, coupa Carlisle, Edward n'est pas encore en état de voyager.

-Je me sens mieux.

-Je refuse que tu bouges pour le moment. Nous verrons demain si tu es suffisamment remis pour supporter le voyage.

-Carlisle a raison, approuva Caïus, nous allons nous aussi rester. Démétri et Félix se mettront en chasse dès notre départ.

-Bien, soupira Aro, et si nous allions chasser ? Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, nous irons nous nourrir loin d'ici, votre secret sera préservé.

-A tout à l'heure, _mio figlio_, murmura Caïus en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Edward. »

Le jeune vampire observa ses pères sortir de la villa, entourés de leurs gardes. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, il entendit les Cullen soupirer discrètement, leur attitude jusque-là rigide devint plus souple. Rosalie et Emmett annoncèrent qu'ils allaient chasser et qu'ils ramèneraient du sang pour Edward. Alice, qui n'avait perçu aucun danger, annonça que Jasper et elle allaient rendre visite à Bella, Clara et Anaïs. Tous promirent de se tenir près de la villa, mais Edward était certain que le danger était passé. Esmé et Victoria ne tenteraient rien, du moins, pour le moment…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune vampire se retrouva allongé sur le grand lit blanc à baldaquin dont les voilages se soulevaient légèrement au rythme de la brise qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Carlisle était allongé à ses côtés et caressait d'une main distraite ses cheveux. Soudain, il sentit son amour se rapprocher, sa main descendit le long de sa joue, ses doigts dessinèrent le contour de ses lèvres avant de continuer leur chemin le long de son cou, puis de son torse au fur et à mesure que sa main déboutonnait sa chemise. Les lèvres du médecin ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer passionnément des siennes. Les mains d'Edward se perdirent dans la chevelure du blond, l'attirant au plus près de lui pour intensifier leur baiser. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son amant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Carlisle délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller tendrement la peau de son cou alors que sa main descendait toujours plus bas. Edward se figea quand il vit ses doigts se poser sur le bouton de son pantalon. Il descendit sa main pour la poser sur celle du médecin et stopper son geste, mais Carlisle n'en tint pas compte et l'écarta. Edward frémit lorsqu'il frôla involontairement l'érection de son amant. Il ferma les yeux retenant un sanglot. Il entendait la respiration saccadée du médecin, il pouvait voir l'excitation et le désir dans chacun de ses gestes, cependant, lui ne ressentait rien. Depuis que les mains de Carlisle s'étaient posées sur son membre, il ne sentait plus rien, son corps ne réagissait plus. Edward mordit son poing quand il vit son amour passer une langue gourmande sur son sexe qui restait inerte face à ses caresses. Carlisle ne semblait pas vouloir s'avouer vaincu, mais ce spectacle lui devenait insupportable.

« -Arrête, murmura Edward d'une voix suppliante.

-Non… Patience, il est possible qu'il faille plus de temps, rétorqua Carlisle en reprenant ses cajoleries.

-Carlisle, l'implora le Prince, arrête !

-Attends… Une bonne stimulation pourrait…

-S'il te plaît, sanglota l'Héritier.

Carlisle se figea. Aussitôt, le vampire revint s'allonger à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça tout en lui demandant pardon.

-Excuse-moi, mon ange, je suis désolé, souffla Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je n'aurais pas du me comporter ainsi avec toi.

-C'est rien…

-Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments. Pardonne-moi.

-Je te pardonne, assura Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le Prince tourna son visage, l'enfouissant dans la chemise de son unique amour s'imprégnant ainsi de sa douceur, de son odeur. Il avait ressentit l'excitation, le désir quand Carlisle avait commencé à l'embrasser, à le caresser. Pourtant, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie paraissait tout aussi morte que ses jambes. L'idée de ne plus ressentir de désir, de ne plus pouvoir faire l'amour avec Carlisle le blessa, cela était plus douloureux que l'idée de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Son poing se resserra autour de la chemise du médecin alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot. La main apaisante de Carlisle caressait son dos et il lui murmurait des mots d'amour, cela aurait du l'apaiser, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le médecin bougea légèrement, changeant de position. En tant normal, Edward ne s'en serait pas préoccupé, mais là il venait de comprendre que leurs deux intimités étaient l'une contre l'autre, l'une éveillée, l'autre morte. Alors, sa main tremblante vint se poser sur le sexe tendu de son amour. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du blond quand il recommença sa caresse.

Edward releva la tête et vit que Carlisle avait fermé les yeux, sa tête s'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Ses doigts cherchèrent la fermeture éclair du pantalon qu'il abaissa, puis, il effleura rapidement son sexe à travers le boxer avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur pour prendre le membre palpitant dans sa main. Un feulement s'échappa de la poitrine du médecin qui chercha aussitôt ses lèvres. Edward débuta un va et vient tout en répondant au baiser de son amour. Soudain, la main de Carlisle vint se poser sur la sienne, stoppant la caresse. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard empli d'amour et de tendresse du médecin qui retira doucement sa main de sur son membre. Edward lui lança un regard interloqué.

« -Si tu ne peux pas jouir de nos étreintes alors moi non plus, affirma Carlisle.

-Non, ce n'est pas juste, protesta Edward, laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi.

-Je refuse ! Je veux jouir en même temps que toi, mon ange, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

-Carlisle, il y a des chances pour que cela ne soit plus jamais le cas, je…

-Tais-toi ! Coupa Carlisle avant de se radoucir. Tout s'arrangera, mon amour, tout s'arrangera… Bientôt, tu remarcheras et nous ferons l'amour, mon ange. »

Carlisle l'embrassa ensuite passionnément l'empêchant de protester, pourtant, Edward savait qu'il avait tort. Jamais plus il ne pourrait remarcher… Jamais plus ils ne pourraient refaire l'amour… Une petite voix résonna au fond de son esprit, sournoise et blessante, combien de temps Carlisle resterait-il avec un compagnon qui ne lui apporterait rien ?

**********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

La suite sera en ligne dimanche prochain au plus tard !

Bonne soirée et bonne semaine.


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Pour les anonymes :

**Abby915 :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Edward, Super Docteur Cullen va prendre soin de lui !

Bonne lecture !!!!

***************************

**Chapitre 23 : Le Lac de Côme**

Edward soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à se lasser de la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait. Ses yeux observaient les hautes montagnes aux sommets enneigés qui entouraient le lac à l'eau turquoise. Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, il était venu passer quelques jours dans la région avec Aro. Lorsque son père avait vu l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce lieu, il s'était empressé de lui offrir cette immense demeure. Celle-ci était en retrait des autres habitations et bordait le lac, une route sinueuse et un ponton permettaient d'y accéder. Le ponton menait à un magnifique jardin, puis un escalier menait à une immense terrasse qui surplombait le lac et offrait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. La demeure ancestrale débutait à cet endroit, majestueuse et pourtant chaleureuse. Edward c'était toujours demandé à quoi pensait son père lorsqu'il avait visité les lieux, découvrant un immense salon, une salle de réception, une cuisine dernier cri (dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité), les quatorze chambres et leur salle de bain, sans compter, le terrain de tennis et l'immense garage déjà rempli de voitures plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres… Malgré la démesure de la maison, Edward s'y sentait bien et chez lui. Il y venait régulièrement, mais il devait admettre que la voir aussi vivante lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Des cris et des rires lui parvinrent. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et il aperçut Rosalie sur le ponton en train de mettre une grande claque dans la nuque d'Emmett alors qu'Anaïs, Bella et Clara éclataient de rire. Jasper et Alice rejoignirent le petit groupe et quelques minutes plus tard, ils embarquaient sur son voilier blanc. Il agita sa main dans leur direction quand Anaïs lui envoya des baisers juchée sur les épaules d'Emmett et emmitouflée dans un gilet de sauvetage. Il regarda le voilier s'éloigner, il aurait aimé les accompagner mais cela n'était pas possible…

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à la villa, toute la famille Cullen avait suivi ainsi que Bella et les siens. Edward se souvenait encore de leurs visages ébahis quand ils étaient arrivés, tous étaient impressionnés, sauf Jasper et Alice qui étaient déjà venus. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs comportée en véritable maîtresse de maison, mettant tout le monde à l'aise. La vie de famille s'était vite organisée. La peur et la colère avaient été provisoirement mises de côté pour profiter du simple fait d'être ensemble et en sécurité. En effet, si les Volturi avaient tant souhaité les voir séjourner ici c'était que la villa était sous la surveillance constante de gardes.

Depuis leur arrivée au bord du lac, Edward était choyé et étroitement surveillé par toute la famille. Rose veillait sur lui comme une mère l'aurait fait, le couvant du regard, s'assurant qu'il ne manquait de rien et que tous soient attentifs au moindre de ses besoins. S'il avait été un gêné au départ du comportement de la blonde, il s'y était maintenant habitué et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Emmett et Jasper faisaient tout leur possible pour l'occuper, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour des activités ou des farces qui se terminaient généralement mal… La compagnie de Bella, Clara et Anaïs était apaisante surtout après avoir passé du temps avec ses frères. Alice prenait soin de lui, l'aidant à se vêtir et à faire sa toilette. Au départ, Carlisle s'en chargeait, mais il était vite devenu apparent que cela le gênait. Depuis leur arrivée, son tendre amour avait commencé à être distant avec lui. Enfin, distant n'était pas le mot qui convenait…

Carlisle était toujours aussi tendre, le médecin restait à ses côtés durant les nuits, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant de chastes baisers. Edward ne pouvait recevoir plus, mais Carlisle si ! Cependant, ce dernier ne souhaitait toujours pas qu'Edward le caresse, lui donne du plaisir… Au début, Carlisle avait été d'une maîtrise et d'un sang-froid exemplaire, repoussant gentiment toutes ses tentatives. Puis, un jour où il attendait son compagnon pour prendre un bain, Alice s'était présentée à la place du blond. Edward avait longuement interrogé sa sœur qui malgré ses protestations l'avait porté à la salle de bain. Heureusement, elle avait mis beaucoup de bain moussant et lui avait laissé plus d'autonomie que Carlisle. Dans un sens, il préférait que ce soit Alice qui se charge de lui, il aurait été mal à l'aise avec Emmett et Jasper quant à Rosalie elle l'aurait sûrement traité comme un bébé, allant même jusqu'à le laver ! Il avait certes perdu son autonomie, mais il refusait de perdre aussi sa fierté ! Alice s'occupait donc de lui et elle avait fini par lui avouer que Carlisle avait du mal à rester calme face à sa nudité. Edward avait souri, il commençait à craquer !

Malheureusement, le Prince s'était réjoui trop vite. Carlisle le confiait de plus en plus aux autres membres de la famille, pendant qu'il s'enfermait durant des heures dans son bureau pour consulter des livres, faire des recherches sur Internet dans l'espoir de le faire remarcher un jour. Quand ils virent le comportement du médecin, tous les membres de la famille s'attendirent à ce qu'il craque, pourtant, Edward tenait bon. En réalité, Edward faisait son maximum pour ne pas montrer sa peine ou son désarroi aux autres, il était suffisamment un poids pour eux sans qu'ils n'aient à partager ses états d'âme. Carlisle évitait donc toute situation où il pourrait être tenté ou laisser transparaître son désir. Cependant, le médecin avait oublié un léger détail : Jasper. Ce dernier avait fini par craquer. Il était venu voir Edward en le suppliant de mettre un terme à cette tension sexuelle qui émanait du médecin. Avec son aide, le Prince avait alors fait diverses tentatives qui n'avaient pas abouti. Le seul résultat qu'ils obtinrent fut un Carlisle encore plus frustré et qui devenait grognon.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Edward se retrouvait seul dans l'immense piscine de la villa à observer son voilier s'éloigner. Jasper et Alice s'étaient alliés pour concocter cette sortie et laisser les deux vampires seuls, espérant qu'ainsi Edward parviendrait à ses fins. Les autres membres de la famille avaient été emballés par cette sortie en bateau tout en montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, Emmett lui avait même demandé de mettre un terme à cette situation, Carlisle ne laissant plus passer aucune de ses blagues stupides.

Edward se retrouvait donc dans la piscine à attendre que le médecin daigne le rejoindre. En effet, même s'il ne pouvait pas marcher, Carlisle l'astreignait à des exercices de rééducation plusieurs fois par jour. Ce fut l'une des premières choses que le médecin abandonna lorsqu'il commença à éprouver des difficultés à maîtriser son corps. Edward retint un sourire quand il entendit des pas sur la terrasse. Il se tourna lentement, ses bras toujours en appui sur le rebord pour observer son amour qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Le Prince n'eut aucun mal à remarquer son hésitation. Un silence inconfortable régnait entre eux.

« -Tu comptes te baigner habillé ? Questionna Edward d'un ton moqueur en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je pense qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien, décréta le médecin en attrapant le peignoir qui traînait sur la chaise roulante et en le posant devant lui.

Edward observa le vêtement. Carlisle attendait qu'il se hisse hors de l'eau et qu'il l'enfile pour le prendre dans ses bras et le déposer dans le fauteuil. Ensuite, son amour se dépêcherait de s'enfermer dans son bureau et il ne le verrait que quelques secondes quand celui-ci viendrait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Je croyais qu'il était important que je fasse ces exercices ? Répliqua Edward.

-C'est vrai, avoua le médecin, mais un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal et puis je pense qu'il serait bien que tu t'amuses un peu.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Acquiesça Edward avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, grogna Carlisle. Je pourrais facilement rattraper les autres avec le hors board, tu pourrais passer la journée avec eux, cela te fera du bien d'être au grand air.

Edward masqua difficilement sa déception. Il croisa le regard de son amour et, avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête, il put y lire une détresse identique à la sienne.

-Sors, s'il te plaît, murmura le blond. »

Le Prince hocha la tête, ravalant ses sanglots, ignorant autant que possible le froid qui venait d'étreindre son être. Edward se hissa sur ses avant-bras pour sortir du bassin. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il réalisa que peut-être Carlisle ne ressentait plus d'attirance pour lui ? Peut-être que depuis le début il se trompait ? Jasper avait ressenti la frustration sexuelle du blond, mais peut-être n'en était-il pas à l'origine ? Peut-être que Carlisle désirait quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait le combler contrairement à lui… Cette hypothèse lui fit mal. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son soutien sur le rebord devint hésitant. Ses mains perdirent leur appui sur le sol humide. La chute arriva sans qu'il ne parvienne à se retenir. Son corps, sa tête sombrèrent sous l'eau sans qu'il ne puisse freiner sa descente vers le fond du bassin. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva allongé sur le liner bleuté. Il ferma les yeux, maudissant son corps meurtrit, détestant ce qu'il était en train de devenir, observant le bonheur qui était en train de le fuir… Il ne bougea pas quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Une poussée brutale lui permit de refaire surface. Plus par réflexe que par nécessité, il cracha l'eau qui s'était introduite dans sa gorge.

« -Chut, tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en tapotant son dos.

Edward ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin le tenait fermement contre lui, il avait plongé habillé pour le secourir. Ses traits inquiets ne firent qu'accentuer sa colère. D'un geste emplit de rage, Edward le repoussa, s'échappant de son étreinte. Aussitôt, il sentit l'eau l'engloutir à nouveau.

-Edward ! Appela Carlisle en le reprenant contre lui.

-Laisse-moi ! Sanglota-t-il en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie, l'implora le médecin qui ne semblait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état, mon ange, laisse-moi te ramener vers le bord et je te promets que je m'éloigne.

-Ca je n'en doute pas ! Lâcha l'Héritier d'un ton amer.

-Edward…

-Non ! Je n'en peux plus Carlisle ! Je ne supporte plus tes fuites ! Si tu ne veux plus me voir alors va-t-en ! Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec un être aussi diminué que moi !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'énerva le blond.

-N'importe quoi ?! S'indigna Edward. Nous ne passons que deux ou trois heures ensembles et seuls sur les 24 qui composent une journée ! Et pendant ces moments-là, tu ne fais que me prendre dans tes bras et déposer de chastes baisers sur mes lèvres ! Alors, avoue que je te dégoûte ?!

-Ote-toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête ! Grogna Carlisle. Si je ne permets pas que nos gestes aillent plus loin c'est pour ne pas perdre le contrôle !

-Perdre le contrôle ? Répéta le Prince d'une voix dangereusement calme. Quel mal y aurait-il à ce que tu ne te contrôles plus ?

-Tu ne comprends pas !

-Alors, explique-moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi en plus de devoir accepter mon handicap je vois l'amour de ma vie me fuir ! Ne comprends-tu pas qu'en agissant ainsi tu me fais plus de mal que de bien ? Je ne peux plus bander, mais je peux encore apprécier de vrais baisers, tes caresses ! Sais-tu à quel point je me sentais bien quand je te voyais jouir grâce à mon corps, ma main ou ma langue ? Pourquoi me refuses-tu cet unique plaisir alors que tu me désires ? Je t'en prie, Carlisle, ne m'enlève pas ce pouvoir qu'il me reste encore sur toi, celui qui me fait me sentir aimé et désiré, celui qui fait encore de moi un homme… J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien, je ne suis plus qu'un pâle fantôme de ce que j'ai été, alors, pitié ne m'enlève pas ça … »

Edward se tut. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Carlisle, il ne supporterait pas un nouveau rejet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rebord qui était trop loin, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Le jeune vampire frémit en sentant une main se poser sur son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, des lèvres s'abattirent brutalement sur les siennes. Il resta un instant figé. Puis, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger à l'unisson avec celles du médecin. Edward ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir quand la langue de Carlisle caressa ses lèvres quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, se touchant, se caressant, se disputant. Edward resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou du médecin, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond tirant légèrement sur ces derniers. Il sentit les mains de son amour glisser dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien. Au bout de longues minutes ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les lèvres de Carlisle glissèrent le long de la mâchoire, du cou d'Edward. Soudain, le médecin s'écarta. Le Prince rouvrit les yeux et fixa son amour avec incompréhension.

« -Tes exercices d'abord, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

-Mais …

-Chut ! Gronda le blond.

Edward se laissa entraîner vers le rebord de la piscine où Carlisle le laissa s'accrocher. L'Héritier de Volterra fronça les sourcils quand il vit son compagnon sortir de la piscine. Il se détendit dès qu'il vit le médecin ôter sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la piscine.

-Au travail, ordonna Carlisle en se plaçant derrière lui. »

Avec application, Edward fit les exercices que le médecin lui demandait. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais le silence qui régnait cette fois était apaisant. Le jeune vampire laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Carlisle, ce dernier en profita pour déposer quelques baisers sur son front. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la séance de rééducation, Edward sentit la respiration de Carlisle devenir saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus fréquemment, chose étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer… Le Prince sourit en comprenant à quoi le médecin pensait… Les mains de Carlisle guidaient ses jambes, les mains d'Edward, elles, reposaient sur le rebord de la piscine. Lentement, l'une de ses mains quitta le bord pour glisser le long du corps du médecin. L'Héritier sourit quand il frôla l'érection de son amour alors que celui-ci laissait échapper un feulement.

« -Sois sage, gronda gentiment Carlisle.

-J'en ai marre, soupira le Prince en accentuant la caresse sur le sexe de son amant.

-Merde, Edward, je ne suis pas de marbre ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Carlisle l'avait retourné et plaqué contre son corps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes de manière brusque et avide. Pendant que le médecin caressait son dos tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou, la main d'Edward poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au membre dur de son compagnon. Les doigts de Carlisle s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules lorsqu'il prit son sexe en main, exerçant une douce pression. Le médecin laissa échapper un grognement. Edward sourit et arracha son boxer pour avoir un libre accès à son sexe. Le Prince accentua ses caresses sur son membre, son pouce agaçait le gland du médecin au rythme des va-et-vient de sa main. Les lèvres de Carlisle qui agaçaient le creux de son cou remontèrent rapidement vers sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux. Edward sentait que son amant n'était pas loin de la jouissance. Son corps était parcouru par des spasmes de plaisirs, des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Soudain, Carlisle atteignit la délivrance, se libérant dans sa main tout en criant son prénom. Ils restèrent un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant, pendant que le médecin retrouvait ses esprits.

« -Merci, murmura Carlisle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'en prie, susurra Edward, mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais me repousser.

-Je te le promets, jura le médecin. »

Edward s'agrippa au rebord pendant que son amour sortait de l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha rapidement avant d'aider Edward à sortir. Le médecin l'installa sur un transat et entreprit de le sécher. Le Prince ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la douceur qui émanait de son compagnon. Tendrement, Carlisle essuya son torse, non sans y avoir déposés de nombreux baisers. Avec tout autant de prévenance, il le débarrassa de son maillot de bain. L'Héritier ferma les yeux et serra les dents, le médecin essuyait son sexe inerte, ses mains devaient frôler sa verge qui en temps normal se serait dressée. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva emmitouflé dans son peignoir. Carlisle le redressa légèrement pour venir s'asseoir derrière lui, son dos reposant contre son torse.

« -Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Carlisle en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Questionna le Prince.

-Edward, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai remarqué ton petit manège ? Tu t'inquiètes pour tout le monde, tu fais attention à ne pas être un poids, à ne pas déranger.

-C'est normal.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Sais-tu que tout le monde guette le moment où tu craqueras ?

-Il me semble que je t'ai hurlé dessus tout à l'heure ? Lui rappela-t-il.

-Exact, sourit Carlisle, mais même si tu étais en colère après moi, c'était ton inquiétude pour moi qui a motivé ce coup d'éclat. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec toi et ce que tu vis en ce moment.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire…

-Edward, mon ange, j'ai cédé et j'ai apprécié ce moment, je t'ai fait confiance. Alors, s'il te plaît, agis de même avec moi.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Es-tu en colère ?

-Non.

-Quel sentiment te vient à l'esprit si je te parle de Victoria ou d'Esmé ?

-Je suis effectivement en colère, mais pas pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis furieux parce qu'elles ont osé se servir d'Anaïs pour me piéger. Certes, tout ceci est de leur faute, mais je ne regrette rien, tu comprends ? Si Anaïs était à nouveau en danger, elle ou qui que ce soit de notre famille, j'agirai de la même manière.

-Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes, avoua Carlisle, plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Edward s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se tourner vers le médecin qui se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut tendre, témoignage de l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

-Gardes-tu espoir, mon ange, ou es-tu résigné ? Poursuivi le médecin.

-Je ne veux pas espérer, je sais que je resterai comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta le blond, j'espère, non, je sais qu'un jour tu remarcheras ! Tu sais, il n'y a aucun mal à espérer.

-Je ne veux pas vivre avec le fol espoir de remarcher un jour. Je suis un vampire Carlisle, toi comme moi, nous avons étudié la médecine et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'étais humain, il y aurait peut-être des solutions et encore … Rien ne serait sûr.

-Je ne désespère pas, s'entêta le médecin.

-Réfléchis ! La greffe de moelle tout comme une chirurgie sont inenvisageables, les scalpels se briseraient sur ma peau ! Et quand bien même y parviendrais-tu, jamais la greffe ne prendrait car je suis un vampire, je suis mort !

-Edward…

-Non, écoute, je me suis fait une raison et voilà pourquoi je ne craquerai pas, j'ai accepté ce qui m'arrive, je savais ce que je risquais lorsque j'ai secouru Anaïs.

-Soit, concéda Carlisle, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'espérer et j'ai suffisamment d'espoir pour nous deux.

-Carlisle, ce qui me préoccupe c'est la souffrance que tu vas ressentir quand tu te rendras compte que tu poursuis un rêve.

-C'est à toi de m'écouter cette fois, Edward, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis et tant que je vivrais, je ne perdrais pas espoir.

-Très bien, capitula le jeune vampire, j'accepte que tu continues tes recherches à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu continues à me consacrer du temps !

-Juré, promit-il. »

Sur ce mot, Carlisle se redressa et prit Edward dans ses bras. La seconde suivante il s'élançait vers la villa pour rejoindre leur chambre.

************************

Carlisle était allongé sur leur lit. Il était en train de lire un ancien ouvrage espérant trouver une solution pour guérir son ange qui était blotti contre son torse dénudé. Il tourna une page, mais sa concentration diminuait. En effet, depuis quelques minutes, Edward caressait distraitement son torse, ses doigts pianotant sur sa peau de marbre. Le vampire sourit. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son bien-aimé, espérant ainsi l'assagir, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Il venait d'entamer un nouveau chapitre lorsqu'il bloqua sa respiration, laissant chacun de ses gestes en suspend. Il tenta d'ignorer la tentation et relut la phrase qu'il venait de lire mais dont il n'avait pas compris le sens. Après une nouvel échec, Carlisle inspira profondément tentant ainsi de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il relut pour la énième fois la même phrase, ne parvenant toujours pas à la comprendre. Le vampire finit par renoncer et referma son livre d'un geste sec qui arracha un rire à son jeune amant. Le livre atterrit par terre. Maintenant qu'il avait les mains libres, il les laissa glisser le long du dos du Prince pour finir par se perdre dans ses cheveux. Edward continua à mordiller et à sucer la peau de son cou, lui arrachant une plainte de plaisir. Les lèvres de son ange quittèrent le creux de son cou pour venir agacer le lobe de son oreille qu'il aspira entre ses lèvres pendant que ses mains se perdaient sur son torse se marbre. Carlisle haleta quand les doigts du jeune vampire vinrent s'amuser avec ses mamelons qu'il caressa et pinça avec application. Les lèvres de son ange quittèrent son oreille pour descendre le long de son cou, de sa poitrine et prendre en bouche son autre mamelon. Sa langue, puis ses dents agacèrent le bout de chair. Une des mains de Carlisle caressait l'échine de son amant pendant que l'autre serrait frénétiquement le drap au point de le déchirer. Les gémissements de Carlisle devinrent de plus en plus importants. Son corps s'enflammait sous les caresses de son bien-aimé, un feu ardent dévorait ses reins et son sexe ne cessait d'enfler, à en devenir presque douloureux.

Un feulement s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle quand son ange s'amusa avec son nombril, sa langue le caressait, s'introduisait dans le petit creux. Il vit son jeune amant s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour descendre vers le bas de son corps. Puis, les lèvres de son bien-aimé effleurèrent son bas ventre. Sa bouche papillonna sur ses cuisses, ses mains caressèrent ses fesses… Edward le mettait au supplice en ignorant son membre palpitant qui réclamait ses caresses. Il bougea légèrement son bassin, l'implorant ainsi en silence. Les mains de son ange se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger.

« -Edward…, supplia Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le jeune vampire.

-S'il te plaît, souffla le médecin alors qu'une main effleurait son sexe, pitié… Edward…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Edward… je … je t'en prie… mon ange…

Le jeune vampire laissa sa joue caresser son membre tendu, lui arrachant un grognement.

-Dis-moi ! Ordonna le jeune vampire.

-Prends-moi… Prends-moi dans ta bouche….

-Ce ne sont pas les mots que je veux attendre, gronda Edward dont la main effleura son érection qui devenait douloureuse.

-Suce-moi, supplia Carlisle. »

Aussitôt, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur son gland, sa langue le caressa. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine quand son amant lécha son membre sur toute sa longueur. Les mains du Prince étreignirent ses bourses alors que sa bouche lui prodiguait mille caresses. Lentement, il prit son membre dans sa bouche faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Carlisle haletait. Son ange accentua ses caresses, les hanches du médecin vinrent à la rencontre de ses lèvres, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa gorge. La langue de son amant s'enroula autour de son membre pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de la partie que sa bouche ne pouvait atteindre. Carlisle sentit toute sa retenue s'envoler lorsqu'Edward déglutit, son sexe se retrouvant aussitôt engloutit alors que la salive du jeune vampire le caressait d'une manière divine. Un ronronnement de plaisir s'échappa de son torse. Ses mains quittèrent les draps déchirés pour se crisper dans la chevelure de son ange, exerçant une légère pression pour qu'il le prenne plus profondément en lui. Edward laissa échapper un grognement face à son empressement. Le jeune vampire mordilla tendrement son gland, exquise punition, avant de réitérer la caresse qui l'avait amené au bord de la jouissance. Cette fois, le médecin ne put se retenir. Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala sa semence.

Tout son corps tremblait encore de plaisir quand il passa ses mains sous les aisselles de son ange pour le ramener vers lui. Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de son amant, leurs langues se mêlèrent alors qu'il plaquait Edward contre le matelas, goûtant le fruit de sa jouissance sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche… Un grognement s'échappa de leurs torses alors qu'il enserrait le jeune vampire dans une étreinte désespéré tant il aurait aimé lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses lèvres embrassèrent fiévreusement son cou avant de glisser vers son épaule, jamais il ne serait rassasié de la douceur, du parfum de sa peau. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son ange qu'il aida à se redresser. Leurs torses se touchaient, ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau de son amant. Quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que toutes ses attentions réveilleraient le désir de son ange, mais il avait tort... La passion et le désespoir se mélangeaient en lui pendant qu'il embrassait la nuque d'Edward, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair de son amant. Son sang était toujours aussi exquis. Son doux arôme réveilla le venin alors qu'il s'abreuvait toujours de ce doux élixir, jamais il n'en serait rassasié, ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus…

Carlisle sentit le corps de son amant se raidir entre ses bras, les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur son torse pour le repousser. D'un bond, le médecin jaillit hors du lit alors qu'Edward retombait lourdement sur le matelas, du sang s'échappait de sa nuque, tâchant le drap blanc. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du lit. Son ange s'était retourné et dissimulait son visage dans un oreiller. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, se maudissant pour sa perte de contrôle.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Edward d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea le médecin soudain inquiet par son comportement.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer…

-Tu ne m'as pas arrêté parce que je prenais trop de sang, réalisa Carlisle, t'ai-je fait mal ?

-Je… Non, c'est étrange, murmura Edward en se retournant, j'ai eu l'impression…

-L'impression que quoi ? L'encouragea Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Que mon désir se réveillait, souffla le jeune vampire.

Un silence accueillit la confession du Prince. Le médecin raffermit son étreinte sur le corps blessé de son ange. Tout son être voulait y croire, mais il n'osait partager sa joie avec son amant, celui-ci ne supporterait pas un échec.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le médecin.

-…

-Edward ? Appela-t-il devant son silence.

Le Prince semblait fixer avec intensité ses orteils. Carlisle suivit son regard, ses mains qui enserraient la taille de son ange se crispèrent. Tout comme Edward, il se figea. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais le phénomène se répéta.

-Dis-moi qu'ils bougent sur ton ordre, murmura Carlisle sans lâcher les orteils des yeux, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un spasme musculaire.

-Non… C'est moi, avoua Edward d'une voix enrouée.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange avant de se lever pour se poster à ses pieds.

-Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il en repassant en mode médecin tout en attrapant une sorte de stylet dans sa sacoche dont il se servit pour effleurer la peau de la cheville d'Edward, dis-moi si tu le sens ?

-Oui.

-Et là ? Demanda-t-il en touchant son tibia

-Oui.

-C'est bien, apprécia le médecin qui tentait de contenir sa joie avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur l'autre jambe, alors ?

-Je le sens toujours ! Répondit Edward qui semblait reprendre espoir. »

Carlisle remonta le stylet sur la cuisse de son ange, l'appuyant sur sa peau. Il attendit la réponse du jeune vampire, mais elle ne vint pas. La joie qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt s'effaçait aussi vite que les perceptions d'Edward disparaissaient. Il descendit le stylet plus bas, faisant le chemin inverse, mais il n'eut plus aucune réponse. Le visage d'Edward était dissimulé par son coude, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses sanglots. Le stylet glissa des doigts du médecin, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire les pensées pour comprendre qu'Edward ne ressentait plus rien… Oubliant la déception qui étreignait son être, il se hâta de prendre son ange dans ses bras. Il le berça lentement, fredonnant à son oreille une vieille mélodie. Les pleurs silencieux d'Edward s'espacèrent, son buste tremblait moins, sa respiration redevenait calme. Il se rappela l'espoir qu'il avait perçu dans les paroles de son amant quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il avait cru ressentir à nouveau des sensations…

Sans le vouloir, Edward avait été à nouveau blessé. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le jeune vampire ne souhaitait pas espérer. Son bien-aimé semblant s'apaiser, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Quelque chose avait permis à Edward de ressentir, de maîtriser à nouveau ses membres inférieurs, mais quoi ? S'il avait été humain, l'hypothèse la plus plausible aurait été la disparition d'un œdème comprimant la moelle, cela expliquerait la soudaineté, mais cela était impossible car il s'agissait d'un vampire ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Edward bougea quelque peu dans ses bras. Une douce odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Son regard se posa sur la nuque de son amant où son sang avait séché. Il humecta un de ses doigts et nettoya la plaie, puis, il porta son doigt à sa bouche goûtant encore son sang… Ses yeux passèrent du sang qui était sur son doigt aux traces qu'avaient laissé ses dents, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit … Il avait mordu Edward à la nuque… A la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale…Serait-il possible que dans la folie du moment il ait laissé ses dents faire plus qu'effleurer l'os ? … Mais alors… Carlisle se souvint avoir sentit son venin glisser dans sa bouche…Le venin… Il avait fait des prouesses sur les corps en lambeaux d'Esmé et d'Emmett. Alors pourquoi pas Edward ? Le corps du jeune vampire avait réagi au venin, c'était la seule explication !

« -Tu crois ? Questionna son ange.

-Tu as écouté mes pensées ! Lui reprocha Carlisle avec un sourire.

-Tu crois que c'est ton venin qui a réanimé mon corps ?

-Personne n'a jamais étudié les vertus qu'il pourrait avoir, mais il a déjà fait des miracles par le passé.

-Mais c'était lors de transformations, rétorqua le Prince.

-Oui, soupira Carlisle, c'est vrai que si je mords Jasper ou Emmett, ils ressentiront comme une brûlure, le venin les blessera.

-Mais tu crois que moi non ? Les fois où nous avons bu le sang de l'un ou de l'autre, le venin n'était pas présent, alors, pourquoi crois-tu que je serais immunisé ?

-Parce que, en quelque sorte, mon venin coule déjà dans tes veines et que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, les liens qui nous unissent sont très forts, comme si nous ne formions qu'un…

-Parce qu'en plus d'être ton âme sœur, tu m'as transformé, comprit Edward.

-Ecoute, je pense qu'il faut essayer.

-Tu veux me mordre ? Questionna son ange.

Carlisle l'observa attentivement, il aurait juré avoir vu de la peur dans ses prunelles ambrées. Il se redressa légèrement et prit le visage de son unique amour entre ses mains.

-Edward, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer, je ferais en sorte de ne pas boire ton sang, de ne laisser passer que mon venin.

-Ok.

-Tu es prêt ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Non, attends, le stoppa Edward, il vaut mieux que les autres soient là.

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva le médecin, il vaut mieux qu'Emmett et Jasper soient là pour m'arrêter si j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

Il se pencha pour embrasser délicatement son ange avant de le couver du regard.

-Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis certain, murmura Carlisle à son oreille. »

*************************

Edward était allongé sur son lit. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et faisait tout pour tenter de se calmer. Jasper qui avait perçu son état l'y aida. L'Héritier ferma les yeux tout en essayant d'oublier qu'il se trouvait en boxer devant toute sa famille. Il avait au départ remonté le drap sur son corps, mais Emmett s'était dépêché de le retirer pour soi-disant mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Edward l'avait fusillé du regard alors que son autre frère retenait un fou-rire. Cependant, Emmett s'était vite calmé en voyant le regard intéressé de Rosalie qui détaillait avec attention chaque parcelle de son corps ainsi offert à son regard. Un léger grognement de la part de Carlisle suffit à étouffer la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. Le médecin se rapprocha de lui et caressa tendrement sa joue, il put lire tout son amour dans son regard. Edward esquissa un faible sourire avant de croiser le regard de Jasper qui était sur le point de parler.

« _-Tais-toi, supplia Edward. _

_-Tu dois lui dire, répliqua le blond. _

_-Non, il a tant d'espoir, je ne peux pas… Et puis, peut-être que ça marchera ? _

_-Edward, c'est de la folie ! Il faut que nous fassions des recherches ! On ne sait pas quels peuvent être les effets du venin sur un vampire en si grande quantité !_

_-Ma décision est prise, Jasper, déclara le Prince d'un ton sec, ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler que tu me dois obéissance, mon frère._

_-Je resterai à tes côtés, je te l'ai promis, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas approuver ce que tu vas faire !_

_-Veille sur Carlisle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_-Je te le promets._

_-Merci, mon frère. »_

Carlisle s'approcha de lui, il effleura ses lèvres, puis il l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre tout en donnant des instructions à ses enfants. Rosalie et Alice s'assirent de chaque coté du lit, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper posaient chacun une main sur son bras et l'autre dans son dos. Carlisle voulait être sûr qu'il ne bougerait pas, sinon, ses dents acérées risquaient de faire plus de mal que de bien. Une nouvelle onde apaisante le toucha et il remercia silencieusement Jasper. Carlisle souleva son bassin pour le déposer sur ses genoux, mettant en avant sa colonne vertébrale. Le médecin avait décidé de le mordre à l'endroit où selon lui le centre nerveux avait été touché. Il attendit, mais ne sentit rien. Son amour avait-il commencé ? Oui, à en juger par les têtes d'Alice et de Rosalie. La main douce d'Alice caressa ses cheveux en un geste rassurant quand elle lut l'interrogation dans son regard.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une violente vague de chaleur l'envahit. Edward se crispa. Il sentit la poigne de ses frères se raffermir. Le sang glacé et mort qui coulait dans ses veines se mit à bouillonner, brûlant ses veines, sa peau. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre, retenant difficilement un cri. Tout à coup, une violente douleur le traversa. Il sentait les dents de Carlisle meurtrir sa chair, ses os. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se débarrasser de lui, de la douleur. Alice et Rosalie vinrent aider leurs époux. La souffrance qui étreignait son être devenait de plus en plus insupportable, même sa transformation avait été moins douloureuse ! Il sentit le pouvoir de Jasper le frôler, son frère ne semblait pas pouvoir l'apaiser davantage. Edward entendit Alice gémir et Emmett lui ordonner de ne pas bouger. La souffrance rendait son environnement flou. Soudain, la pression exercée par les dents de Carlisle se relâcha, la douleur s'apaisa quelque peu.

« -Edward, je t'en prie, calme-toi, implora le médecin d'un ton affolé, je t'en supplie, tu dois essayer de maîtriser la douleur.

Il put entendre les sanglots retenus dans la voix de son amour. Edward serra les dents, faisant tout son possible pour lui obéir. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser quelque peu, Emmett venait de s'installer sur lui, bloquant ses bras avec ses jambes repliées.

-Jasper ! S'écria la voix d'Alice.

Alors, Edward comprit que son frère avait ressenti toute sa douleur, cette dernière l'avait terrassé.

-Je suis navré, mon ange, mais il faut continuer, sanglota Carlisle, pardonne-moi. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que ses dents s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans sa chair. La douleur revint brûlante, suffocante, envahissant tout son être. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers de couteaux dont la lame aurait été chauffée dans le corps. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps, un hurlement empli de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres. Emmett raffermit sa prise, Carlisle aussi, augmentant sa lente agonie…

**************************

Et voilà… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Passez une bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Pour les anonymes :

**Abby915 :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Je sais que je suis sadique, je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez, en même temps c'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? Merci en tout cas de comprendre que je ne puisse pas poster plus, mais mon travail me prend pas mal de temps en tout cas je fais tout pour compenser avec des chapitres assez longs… A bientôt !

**SophieBelier : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne Edward et sa survie, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !!!!

***************************

**Chapitre 24 : Tourments**

Le Docteur Cullen observa longuement les radiographies qui se trouvaient sur le négatoscope. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Les résultats n'étaient vraiment pas bons… Il observa à nouveau la radiographie, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fissure qui coupait la colonne vertébrale, symbole de son impuissance. Tout son savoir, la médecine moderne, rien ne pouvait réparer ce corps brisé... Jamais il ne pourrait remarcher… Jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir du plaisir… D'un geste las, il éteignit l'appareil et rangea les radiographies dans leur pochette. Il s'appuya contre le mur alors que les souvenirs l'envahissaient…

*****************************

Carlisle était fou de joie. Il avait trouvé la solution ! Le venin ! S'il répandait suffisamment de venin dans la colonne vertébrale d'Edward, il avait bon espoir que celui-ci ressoude sa moelle épinière et par la même occasion tout son système nerveux ! Ainsi, son ange pourrait remarcher et ressentir à nouveau du plaisir ! Il n'avait pas hésité. Dès que ses enfants étaient rentrés de leur balade, il leur avait fait part de son idée. Ils étaient aussi emballés que lui. Tous s'étaient retrouvés dans leur chambre. Edward paraissait nerveux, il avait tenté de l'apaiser, lui répétant que tout irait bien… Puis, il le mordit…

Jamais Carlisle ne pourrait oublier les cris de douleurs de son amour ! L'éternité ne suffirait pas à effacer de sa mémoire ses traits déformés par la douleur… Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Il entendait encore les suppliques de son ange qui l'implorait d'arrêter, pourtant, il avait continué, oubliant la douleur qui étreignait tout son être, il s'était obligé à poursuivre, il n'arrêterait que quand il jugerait que le venin était en assez grande quantité dans son être. Peu à peu, les supplications d'Edward s'étaient espacées, laissant la place à des sanglots déchirants. Emmett avait relâché la pression sur le corps du vampire, sachant que celui-ci était désormais trop faible pour se débattre. Une de ses grosses mains caressa tendrement les cheveux du Prince, tentant maladroitement de l'apaiser, tout en lui assurant que ce serait bientôt terminé.

Effectivement, le médecin ne tarda pas à retirer ses dents de la chair de son amant qui s'affaissa complètement sur le lit. Carlisle se déplaça vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Edward ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé dont on aurait coupé les fils. Ses yeux ambrés étaient vides. Son corps était anormalement mou. Si ce dernier n'était pas régulièrement parcouru par des spasmes, Carlisle aurait craint le pire. Il observa attentivement les convulsions qui agitaient son ange, son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte que ses jambes restaient immobiles. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de croire que son amour avait supporté toute cette souffrance pour rien.

Carlisle se pencha doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent le front d'Edward alors qu'il l'appelait tendrement, tentant de le faire sortir de la bulle dans laquelle il semblait s'être réfugié. Il murmura inlassablement son prénom, il caressa ses cheveux et son dos en un geste apaisant, il déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage et pourtant rien… Ses enfants venaient à tour de rôle dans leur chambre, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, leurs traits étaient tirés et inquiets. Jasper était revenu après avoir repris le contrôle sur la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, Carlisle l'avait interrogé sur les sentiments d'Edward, il s'était figé en entendant sa réponse, rien, Jasper ne ressentait rien, aucun sentiment n'émanait de son ange. Les craintes de chacun s'étaient amplifiées face à ce constat. Pourtant, le médecin ne perdait pas espoir, il ne voulait pas…

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, lentes et angoissantes. Carlisle effleurait pour la énième fois les lèvres de son bien-aimé quand ce dernier cligna des yeux. Une joie indescriptible l'étreignit lorsqu'il décela une lueur de compréhension dans son regard, Edward était à nouveau parmi eux !

« -Edward ? Mon ange, m'entends-tu ? Demanda le blond tout en guettant la moindre réponse sur le visage de son aimé.

Carlisle remarqua aussitôt les traits soudain crispés de son amant, sa mâchoire tremblait tant il la serrait fermement.

-Edward, qu'as-tu ? Je t'en prie, parle-moi, dis quelque chose, implora Carlisle. »

Les dents acérées de son ange se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses paupières se fermèrent brusquement alors que ses poings serraient frénétiquement le drap. Un feulement sourd s'échappa de son torse, un son emplit de souffrance. Les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps de son ange s'intensifièrent le faisant se tordre de douleur. Edward ne put bientôt plus retenir ses cris de douleurs. Ses enfants se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Jasper dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« -La douleur est aussi forte que tout à l'heure, si ce n'est plus, articula-t-il péniblement, c'est comme si tout son être était en feu !

-Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le supporter, remarqua Emmett alors que son frère le fusillait du regard.

-Son bouclier, expliqua le blond, il utilise son bouclier pour contenir ses émotions.

-Oh, mon Dieu, balbutia Alice qui pâlit.

-Quoi ? S'écria Rose.

-Son bouclier nous empêche d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la souffrance qu'il ressent, développa Carlisle d'une voix blanche, il nous laisse entrevoir qu'une infime partie de la douleur qui le terrasse.

-Que…. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Questionna Emmett.

-Carlisle ! Appela Rose tout en le secouant. Fais quelque chose !

Le médecin observa les regards inquiets de ses enfants avant de reporter son attention sur le lit où son unique amour se tordait de douleur.

-Alice, rempli la baignoire d'eau froide. Rosalie, va chercher des glaçons et mets-les dedans.

-Tu pense que ça va l'aider ? Questionna Jasper en serrant les dents.

-Lors de sa transformation, je lui avais donné une douche glacée, c'est la seule chose qui avait semblé l'apaiser quelque peu. Emmett, accompagne Jasper à l'extérieur.

-Ca va aller, protesta ce dernier.

-Non, c'est suffisamment difficile de voir souffrir Edward, je ne supporterai pas…, commença Carlisle avant que sa voix ne se brise.

-Allez, viens, dit Emmett en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il portait Edward dans la salle de bain. Son ange tremblait et serrait fébrilement sa chemise entre ses mains, rapidement, il la lui déchira. Sans hésiter, il entra dans l'immense baignoire remplie d'eau froide, ses bras entouraient le jeune vampire installé entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse. Les plaintes d'Edward devinrent des gémissements, ses lèvres tremblaient toujours mais ses traits paraissaient s'être quelque peu détendus… Aussitôt, Carlisle se relaxa. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'apaiser son ange. Malheureusement, les bienfaits de l'eau glacée ne durèrent que quelques minutes. Edward recommença à se tordre de douleurs. Avec l'aide des siens, ils tentèrent de le baigner dans une eau encore plus froide, mais cette fois cela ne servit à rien. Carlisle avait donc allongé son ange sur le lit qui était maintenant défait. Des plumes, des lambeaux de draps inondaient la chambre, les ongles d'Edward détruisant tout ce qui était à sa portée, cherchant désespérément un exutoire à sa souffrance.

Carlisle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son bien-aimé passait par des phases de plus en plus courtes durant lesquelles il paraissait apaisé, mais comateux, et d'autres où il hurlait et se tordait de douleurs. Cela faisait bientôt 26 heures que son calvaire durait et Carlisle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait du se résoudre à appeler les Volturi pour les informer de l'état d'Edward, ses enfants n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, ils craignaient leur réaction… Cependant, le médecin avait jugé important qu'ils soient mis au courant, après tout, Edward les considérait comme ses pères et eux avaient prouvés à bien des moments qu'ils tenaient à lui.

*****************************

Jasper et Emmett se tenaient à ses côtés sur le perron alors que la vedette qui amenait le trio royal approchait. Rose et Alice étaient restées au chevet d'Edward qui était dans une phase calme. Dès que les Volturi posèrent un pied sur le ponton, il sentit ses fils se raidir. De toute évidence, ils étaient prêts à se battre pour lui, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas… Si le calvaire d'Edward devait se poursuivre, il leur demanderait lui-même d'abréger ses jours. Les trois vampires accompagnés de leurs gardes s'arrêtèrent face à eux, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs traits.

« -Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? Questionna Aro en l'étreignant brièvement.

Un cri déchirant retentit à l'étage, répondant à leurs questions. Carlisle aurait juré les avoir vu frémir. La peur remplaça l'inquiétude dans leurs regards.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Edward ? Interrogea Marcus dont les mains se tordaient nerveusement.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Carlisle, je pensais… je pensais…

-Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?! Rugit Caïus en empoignant le médecin par le col de sa chemise.

Des grognements retentirent, Carlisle fit signe à ses enfants de ne pas bouger tout en soutenant le regard empli de colère du Volturi.

-Je suis désolé, Caïus, répéta le médecin, si tu veux, tues-moi, je le mérite.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?! Répéta l'ancien tout en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou.

-Je l'ai mordu.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Caïus qui sous le coup de la surprise le lâcha.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Aro d'une voix brisée.

-Je pensais que c'était la solution, avoua le médecin toujours agenouillé devant le trio royal, je… Le venin fait des miracles, je pensais… Je l'ai mordu sans le vouloir… pendant un court instant… puis… ses jambes... il a bougé les orteils, il a ressenti à nouveau… mais… Je l'ai mordu, faisant passer le plus de venin possible et…

Carlisle se tut alors qu'un nouveau cri déchirant résonnait à l'étage.

-Depuis combien de temps souffre-t-il ainsi ? S'enquit Marcus d'une voix blanche.

-Bientôt 27 heures, répondit Jasper.

-Et combien de temps penses-tu qu'il pourra supporter ça ?! S'écria Caïus fou de rage. Combien de temps avant que la douleur ne lui fasse perdre la raison ?!

-Je suis…

-Ne dis rien, Cullen ! Hurla Caïus. Seul l'amour que te porte mon fils m'empêche de t'arracher la tête !

-Calme-toi, ordonna Aro en posant une main rassurante sur celle de son frère, cela ne sert à rien… Carlisle, cela va-t-il durer 72 heures comme lors d'une transformation ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admit le médecin.

-Carlisle, l'appela Aro d'une voix soudain éteinte, mon ami, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as fait des recherches, que tu as étudié le venin avant de faire souffrir ainsi mon fils… Dis-moi que tu es certain qu'il retrouvera son esprit et la faculté de marcher, qu'il ne souffre pas le martyre pour rien ? ! … Carlisle ?

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine d'Aro quand il vit son ami de toujours baisser la tête. Sa main se retira de sur le bras de son frère qui se jeta aussitôt sur le médecin. Caïus frappa violemment Carlisle qui alla s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Jasper et Emmett se placèrent aussitôt devant leur père à terre en position de défense.

-Carlisle ! Cria soudain la voix paniquée d'Alice.

Tous se figèrent. Le silence s'abattit sur la terrasse. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre où le petit lutin se tenait.

-Carlisle ! Viens vite ! Supplia-t-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, le médecin fut sur ses pieds. Il courut vers l'étage, les Volturi et ses fils sur les talons. Il entra dans la chambre et se figea. Edward semblait parfaitement conscient. Il se tenait dans un coin de la chambre alors que Rose et Alice lui parlaient pour tenter de le rassurer. Carlisle s'interrogea quand il vit les traits apeurés de son ange. Lentement, il s'approcha.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-…

-Edward ? ... Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le médecin en se tournant vers ses filles.

-Il s'est soudain réveillé. On s'est approché et il a eu peur de nous, expliqua Rose, il s'est traîné dans le coin de la chambre et a refusé qu'on l'approche.

-Carlisle, il dit… il dit des choses qui n'ont pas de sens, murmura Alice tout en couvant le Prince d'un regard triste, il ne nous reconnaît plus…

-Non, refusa d'admettre Carlisle, Edward, mon ange, laisse-moi m'approcher.

Pour toute réponse, Edward se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Lorsque le médecin posa une main sur son épaule, le Prince rampa hors de sa portée. Carlisle le prit de force dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir se traîner ainsi sur le sol.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, murmura-t-il alors que le jeune vampire se débattait.

-Lâchez-moi, supplia Edward, lâchez-moi… Je veux mes parents !

-Nous sommes là, dit Aro en approchant et en posant une main sur son épaule, regarde, je suis là, _mio figlio. _

-Non ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Cria le Prince en échappant à leur étreinte et en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Où sont-ils ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ?!

-Calme-toi, lui demanda Carlisle, écoute, dis-moi qui sont tes parents et je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

Edward hocha lentement la tête avant de répondre dans un chuchotis qui les figea tous.

-Aaron et Jenny Masen.

-Non ! S'écria Caïus qui fut le premier à réagir. Non ! Nous sommes tes pères, Aro, Marcus et moi ! Tu n'es plus un Masen mais un Volturi ! Tes parents sont morts depuis plus de …

-Tais-toi ! Coupa Marcus qui observait le corps tremblant de son fils. Tu le fais souffrir.

-Non, ils sont pas morts, balbutia Edward, ils vont venir me chercher…. Je vais rentrer à la maison… Je vais aller au Conservatoire… Je veux mes parents…

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura Carlisle alors que le jeune vampire acceptait son étreinte.

-Je veux papa… Je veux maman…

-Chut, Edward, tout va bien.

-J'ai mal…

-Edward ? L'appela Carlisle qui s'était raidi.

-J'ai si mal, poursuivit son ange dont les traits se déformaient à nouveau.

-Ca brûle ! J'ai mal !

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mon amour, répéta Carlisle en raffermissant son étreinte alors que le Prince se tordait à nouveau de douleur. »

Aro s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de son ami qui avait détourné les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la souffrance qui déformait les traits parfaits de son fils. Le corps d'Edward se tordait de plus en plus entre ses bras et ses cris s'intensifiaient. Il entendit Caïus sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur, suivit rapidement par Marcus. Alice accompagna Jasper à l'extérieur. Rosalie s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le convaincre de déposer Edward sur le lit déjà abîmé. En effet, les griffes de l'Héritier déchiraient sa chemise avant de se planter dans sa chair. Carlisle n'avait même pas remarqué que son ange l'avait blessé. Il sentit les mains de Rosalie se poser sur son épaule pour qu'il reste tranquille pendant qu'Emmett prenait Edward dans ses bras pour le rallonger sur le lit où il continua de se tordre de douleur.

Aro passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna loin de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent le salon où les autres s'étaient regroupés, seul Caïus manquait à l'appel. Aro interrogea Marcus qui l'informa que leur frère était allé se calmer à l'extérieur. Personne ne parla. Tout le monde partageait les mêmes inquiétudes. Ils se demandaient quand le calvaire d'Edward prendrait fin et surtout s'il serait toujours sain d'esprit. Le fait qu'il remarche était devenu secondaire.

**************************

Les heures passaient toujours aussi lentement, rythmées par les différentes crises d'Edward. Le Prince passait de la douleur et des cris, au coma ou alors il délirait. La dernière crise avait été la plus éprouvante pour tout le monde. Son ange avait repris conscience. Il avait commencé à délirer avant de le reconnaître… Carlisle en tremblait encore…

« -Carlisle ? Chuchota Edward.

-Oui, c'est moi, mon ange, le rassura le médecin qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie.

-Carlisle…

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal…

-Je sais, mon ange, mais c'est bientôt terminé, dit Carlisle d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante.

-Tu mens… Tu ne le sais pas… Je souffre tant… C'est… C'est insupportable…

-Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je…

-Tue-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'en prie, supplia Edward dans un murmure, je n'en peux plus.

-Non ! S'écria Carlisle. Non ! Je t'interdis de baisser les bras !

-Pitié…

-Non ! Tu vas guérir ! Hurla le médecin en cherchant son regard fuyant. Tu dois guérir ou tu signes notre arrêt de mort à tous les deux !

-Seulement le mien… J'ai tellement mal, abrège mes souffrances… Pitié…

-Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! Edward ? Edward ! »

A nouveau le corps du jeune vampire fut ravagé par une douleur insoutenable qui le fit hurler. Carlisle s'enfuit de la chambre avant de quitter la villa. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Il s'enfonça dans les bois, laissant ses instincts les plus bas reprendre le dessus, lui permettant de tout oublier, d'atténuer sa souffrance. Il planta ses crocs, s'abreuvant, ne prenant même pas la peine de voir s'il s'agissait d'un animal ou d'un être humain. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était oublier…

Carlisle était en train de vider un cerf quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers l'intrus, un feulement menaçant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait en position d'attaque. Une voix familière atteignit son esprit troublé, il se relaxa quelque peu à ce son.

« -Du calme, mon ami, continua Aro en s'avançant lentement vers lui, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Excuse-moi, demanda Carlisle en adoptant une posture plus neutre.

Les yeux du médecin se posèrent sur la carcasse exsangue de l'animal, le doute se dessina dans son esprit alors qu'il repensait à sa chasse.

-Tu n'as tué que des animaux, le rassura Aro, Alec et Démétri t'ont suivi de loin.

Carlisle aperçut alors les deux gardes qui se tenaient non loin du Volturi, leurs traits étaient crispés. Il reporta son attention sur Aro qui semblait encore plus vieux. L'étincelle de joie qui brûlait habituellement dans son regard avait disparu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix tendue.

-Cela fait plus de 80 heures qu'Edward endure ce martyr, lâcha son ami d'un ton empli de tristesse et de souffrance.

-Certaines transformations sont plus longues, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une transformation, répliqua Aro.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Combien de temps allons-nous encore le regarder souffrir sans rien faire ?

-J'ai tenté de le soulager, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, admit le médecin, mais cela devrait être bientôt terminé.

-Le problème c'est que tu n'en sais rien ! Gronda Aro. Combien de temps encore, Carlisle, une heure ? Une semaine ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Combien de temps doit-il endurer ce calvaire ? Il perd de plus en plus l'esprit ! Il ne sait même plus qui il est ! Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir assister à son agonie ?

-Non, protesta Carlisle qui avait deviné ce que son ami voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Notre décision est prise, c'est notre fils.

-Je vous en empêcherais !

-Je t'en prie, Carlisle, ne complique pas les choses… Ne crois-tu pas que cette décision nous coûte énormément ?

-Nous vous en empêcherons !

-Tu es seul, lâcha Aro, tes enfants se sont rangés à notre avis. Il a suffisamment souffert… C'est ce qu'il souhaite, il l'a demandé….

-Non, répéta le médecin en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

-Je suis navré. Je comprends ta peine…

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas…

-Je vais perdre mon fils ! Rugit Aro dont le visage était détruit par la souffrance. Je vais perdre l'unique être que j'ai considéré, que j'ai aimé comme mon enfant ! Ne crois-tu pas que cela me déchire d'avoir pris cette décision ?! Mais on ne peut pas rester là à le regarder souffrir ! Je ne supporte plus de voir ses traits déformés par la douleur, d'entendre ses cris… Carlisle, mon ami, mon frère, rentre avec moi. Viens lui dire au revoir.

-Non…

-Je t'en prie… Fais-le… Ou tu le regretteras à jamais…

-Je le suivrais Aro, promit Carlisle en se redressant, si vous mettez fin à sa souffrance en le tuant, vous devrez me tuer aussi !

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, le prévint Aro, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Tu vivras pour lui, pour honorer sa mémoire !

-Non, j'ai renoncé à la mort la dernière fois où j'ai cru le perdre, sûrement, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était toujours là. Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le rejoindre.

-Je veillerai à ce que personne n'accède à ta folle requête ! Répliqua le Volturi.

-Je suis sûr que ton frère se fera une joie de m'arracher la tête, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Mon ami… »

Sans un mot, Carlisle reprit le chemin de l'immense demeure. Quand il entra dans le salon, il vit ses enfants blottis les uns contre les autres, pleurant déjà leur ami, leur frère pas encore disparu. Ils se dégagèrent de leur étreinte pour venir vers lui, mais il les stoppa d'un geste. Seul, il se rendit à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Edward était dans une phase comateuse. Doucement, il s'installa sur le lit et prit son ange dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son aimé. Ses mains tracèrent le contour de son visage, gravant à jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il inhala profondément s'imprégnant de son odeur. Son pouce dessinait le contour des lèvres de son ange quand il sentit ces dernières remuer. Il se pencha.

« -Aime-moi, souffla Edward.

-Je t'aime, assura Carlisle dans un sanglot.

-Une dernière fois, aime-moi, répéta Edward alors que sa main se glissait sous sa chemise.

-Non, protesta le médecin en frissonnant en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau de marbre.

-S'il te plaît, Carlisle, une dernière fois… »

Les yeux du médecin se perdirent dans ceux de son unique amour. Ravalant ses sanglots, ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du Prince pour un baiser passionné auquel ce dernier répondit. Carlisle pouvait sentir les mains de son ange caresser la peau de son torse avant de s'aventurer vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Ses mains stoppèrent celles de son jeune amant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, le médecin céda en lisant la supplique muette dans les yeux de son ange. Ses lèvres dévorèrent le cou d'Edward alors que les mains ce dernier se glissaient dans son boxer pour venir caresser son membre qui s'éveilla lentement à leur contact. Un sentiment d'urgence les étreignait tout deux, nul ne savait de combien de temps ils disposaient avant la prochaine crise. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle quand son ange accentua ses caresses sur son membre durcit. Alors que le désir grandissait en lui, il ne cessait d'embrasser le visage de son bien-aimé tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Le médecin se raidit entre les bras de son ange, faisant tout son possible pour repousser la délivrance qui signerait la fin de tout… Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, la main d'Edward quitta son membre. Il baissa les yeux et vit son ange tenter d'ôter son bas de pyjama.

« -Que fais-tu ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'ai demandé de m'aimer, répondit Edward en se tortillant pour enlever le vêtement.

-Non, le stoppa le médecin. Je ne pourrais pas.

-Je te le demande, mon amour, une dernière fois… Supplia le Prince d'une voix tremblante.

-Edward… Non…

-Je t'en prie… J'ignore combien de temps nous avons avant que la douleur ne revienne… S'il te plait…»

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de poser ses mains sur le vêtement et de le lui ôter. Pendant de longues minutes, il contempla son ange, splendide dans sa nudité. Il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant que ses mains et sa bouche ne viennent se perdre sur le corps de son bien-aimé dont la virilité restait éteinte. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Edward en profita pour cajoler son membre qui avait perdu de sa fermeté.

« -Ne pense qu'à cet instant, lui ordonna Edward avant d'approfondir leur baiser. »

Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, le médecin se laissa submerger par le désir. Les doigts d'Edward allaient le rendre fou, son pouce caressait son gland alors que son autre main agaçait ses boules. Les dents de son ange s'amusaient avec l'un de ses mamelons attisant encore plus son plaisir. Son sexe était dur. Edward essuya les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Carlisle chercha le regard de son ange, guettant son accord. L'Héritier lui sourit. Le médecin prit ses jambes et les souleva pour les caler sur ses épaules, ses fesses reposaient ainsi contre son membre. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Lentement, il guida son pénis dans l'entrée étroite d'Edward. Plusieurs sentiments l'envahissaient, allant de la honte à la joie, de la peine à l'amour… D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en lui, savourant le fait d'être en lui. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir. Lors d'un de ses va et viens, son jeune amant noua ses bras autour de son cou, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, pour pouvoir mordiller le lobe de son oreille et soudain…

*************************

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une infirmière lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il lui répondit tout en tentant de la rassurer, mais elle l'observait toujours d'un œil inquiet. Apparemment, elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne sorte de sa transe. La jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules et l'informa que le Chef du service de Chirurgie souhaitait lui parler. Carlisle sortit donc de la salle de radiologie et se mit en quête de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Le Docteur Robins était non seulement un excellent chirurgien, mais aussi un très bon administrateur. Il avait su concilié ses deux emplois tout en gardant son côté humain, il était proche de ses collaborateurs et de ses patients. Il arrivait dans le hall quand l'homme l'interpella.

« -Carlisle ! Enfin, je te trouve !

-J'étudiais un dossier, mentit le médecin, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me cherchais, Dave ?

-Tu sais que les internes sont arrivés et…

-La réponse est toujours non, coupa Carlisle.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Tu es un excellent médecin et un tout aussi bon pédagogue, alors, je…

-Je veux profiter de ma famille, lui rappela le blond, chose que je ne pourrais pas faire si je supervise tes jeunes recrues !

-Soit ! Capitula son supérieur. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé ?

-Non, sourit Carlisle.

-Très bien, donc étant donné que j'ai été conciliant et que je ne t'ai pas collé d'internes, tu vas sûrement accepter de me rendre un service ?

-Où est le piège ? Se méfia Carlisle.

-Un jeune médecin vient d'arriver d'Europe, il est excellent, mais jeune. Il doit valider son équivalence avant de pouvoir exercer seul comme toi ou moi…

-Et ?

-Ce n'est pas un interne, argumenta Dave, tu n'auras qu'à le surveiller de loin et dans 6 mois tu valides son accréditation !

-Mais…

-Tu n'auras rien à faire, coupa-t-il, il est très doué, je t'en prie !

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Il t'attend dans ton bureau, sourit Dave avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester. »

Carlisle soupira. S'il avait recommencé à travailler s'était pour venir en aide aux malades, pas pour faire du baby-sitting ! Il espérait de tout cœur pour Dave que cette jeune recrue soit aussi douée qu'il le disait, sinon, ami ou pas, Dave aller le payer très cher ! Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'avait aucune envie que Dave vienne lui demander des comptes si son jeune prodige prenait les jambes à son cou parce que le Docteur Cullen l'aurait effrayé. Une fois apaisé, il entra lentement dans son bureau. Il venait de refermer la porte quand une odeur familière l'assaillit, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui et des lèvres prirent possession des siennes.

« -Bonjour, murmura Carlisle quand ils se séparèrent, que me vaut cette agréable surprise, mon ange ?

-Il me faut une raison pour t'embrasser maintenant ? S'offusqua Edward d'un ton faussement outré alors que ses mains s'invitaient sous la blouse blanche du médecin.

-Edward, grogna Carlisle en le repoussant gentiment, j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel, mon ange, on pourra reprendre cette conversation plus tard à la maison ?

-Non, le contredit Edward dont les lèvres papillonnaient dans son cou.

-Sois gentil, s'il te plaît, je ne pense pas que mon nouveau collègue apprécie de nous trouver ainsi.

-Au contraire, il trouvera ça très excitant, répliqua Edward qui avait écarté les pans de sa chemise pour embrasser son torse.

-Je… Quoi ?! S'écria Carlisle en le repoussant. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Moi ? Rien. Répondit le Prince avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Edward ? Je te connais. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Connais-tu le nom de ton nouveau collègue ? L'interrogea Edward.

-Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas demandé à Dave, avoua Carlisle.

-Moi, je sais qui c'est !

-Qui ?

-Le Docteur Edward Masen.

-Tu ?

-Oui.

-Mais… Mais je croyais… Je croyais que tu voulais aller à la fac avec les autres ?

-J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère travailler ici avec toi… A moins que ça ne te dérange ? »

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle le plaqua contre le mur et chercha avidement ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise d'Edward qu'il déboutonna rapidement, il aurait préféré l'arracher, mais il devait encore lui faire visiter l'hôpital, ses lèvres fondirent sur le torse de son ange qui gémit. Sa main glissa vers la virilité fièrement dressée de son amour qu'il caressa tendrement. Il allait s'attaquer à sa ceinture, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, leur arrachant un grognement de frustration. Ils se séparèrent et remirent de l'ordre dans leur tenue avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Dave entra et vint se joindre à eux pour participer à l'entretien. Carlisle s'assit derrière son bureau écoutant d'une oreille distraite son supérieur vanter leur hôpital à son unique amour. Son esprit repartait vers l'immense demeure du lac de Côme alors qu'une multitude de sentiments l'assaillaient à nouveau lorsqu'il repensait au moment où il avait failli perdre Edward pour toujours…

*********************

_D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en lui. Lors d'un de ses va et viens, son jeune amant noua ses bras autour de son cou, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, pour pouvoir mordiller le lobe de son oreille et soudain…_

Carlisle se figea. Son regard se posa sur le visage complètement abandonné d'Edward. Le jeune vampire avait les yeux fermé, il paraissait détendu et heureux. Le médecin se dit qu'il avait du prendre ses désirs pour la réalité. Il s'enfonça à nouveau en lui. Edward gémit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Carlisle rallongea son jeune amant sur le lit, repassant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il le voie ! Qu'il s'en assure ! Il reprit ses coups de reins… Ses gémissements n'étaient plus les seuls qui peuplaient la chambre, ils se mêlaient à ceux d'Edward ! Sa main se posa sur le membre de son ange qu'il caressa avec ferveur, bientôt, ce dernier se dressa fièrement alors que son amour se tordait de plaisir sous ses assauts. Il exulta quand Edward releva ses jambes, lui permettant de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. La joie et le plaisir ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ce n'était plus une dernière étreinte désespérée qui séparerait à jamais les deux amants, non, cette étreinte était synonyme d'avenir, de guérison, d'amour… Le blond accéléra ses coups de reins, touchant plusieurs fois la prostate de son ange qui se libéra entre leurs ventres en criant son prénom. Carlisle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son cri se perdant dans le baiser passionné qu'il échangeait avec Edward.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient lentement de leur nuage blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Toute leur famille pénétra dans la pièce, un air effaré peint sur leurs visages. Carlisle recouvrit rapidement leurs corps dénudés et il ne put retenir un grognement face à cette intrusion.

« -Je vais bien, assura simplement Edward d'un ton radieux, tout ira bien, maintenant. Je suis guéri.

-C'est ce qu'on a cru entendre, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Emmett d'un ton moqueur. »

Sanglots et rires se mélangèrent au soulagement. A tour de rôle, ils s'approchèrent pour le serrer dans leur bras. Puis, tout aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés, ils ressortirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

*************************

Carlisle observa son ange qui discutait avec Dave. Il ignorait ce qui avait apaisé et chassé la douleur qui rongeait le corps d'Edward. Il ne savait pas quel Dieu il devait remercier pour avoir sauvé son unique amour et lui avoir rendu toutes ses facultés. Il était certain que de là où ils étaient, Aaron et Jenny Masen continuaient de veiller sur leur fils et qu'ils ne devaient pas être totalement étrangers à ce miracle.... Pour Marcus, c'était leur amour qui avait permis à Edward de revenir vers eux… Cependant, peu importait, la raison. L'essentiel c'était que depuis un an maintenant il nageait dans le bonheur avec son ange et ses enfants… D'un geste las, il referma le dossier du patient qu'il consultait avant l'arrivée de son amant. Un jeune homme avait été admis aux urgences suite à un accident de moto, il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher… Son regard se posa alors sur Edward, son amour, son miracle …

***************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche!


	25. Chapter 25

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Encore un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews!!!!!

Pour les anonymes :

**Lunaa:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées… Et non, je t'assure que je n'ai rien contre Edward ! Qui aime bien, châties bien… Non, je te promets de lui laisser un peu de répit… A bientôt !

**Abby915 :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !!!! J'espère que celui-ci va aussi te plaire, en tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !

**SophieBelier : **Merci, merci pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise autant car je prends un réel plaisir à l'écrire ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

******************************

**Chapitre 25 : Docteur Masen**

Edward était en train de se préparer. Il essayait de faire pour la énième fois son nœud de cravate pour finir par abandonner, laissant l'objet de torture traîner sur le rebord du lit. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans son miroir, il descendit rejoindre les autres membres de sa famille qui étaient tous réunis au salon. Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu vidéo pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie planifiaient leur rentrée à la Seattle University. A son entrée, le petit lutin arrêta de parler et se leva pour l'observer d'un œil critique, tel un fauve tournant autour de sa proie, attirant les regards amusés des autres membres de la famille.

« -Edward, où est ta cravate ? Gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings fermés étaient posés sur ses hanches.

L'Héritier tenta d'ignorer les rires étouffés de Jasper et Emmett.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est un accessoire indispensable à ce costume ! Lui fit remarquer Alice.

-Ce ne sont que des vêtements …, commença le Prince avant de se taire en réalisant sa gaffe.

-Aïe ! Mauvaise réponse, murmura Jasper.

-Ce ne sont que des vêtements ! Répéta Alice d'une voix suraigüe en l'observant comme s'il venait de l'injurier. Comment oses-tu dire que ce costume Armani est… est…

-Je vais être en retard ! Coupa-t-il tentant d'étouffer l'affaire. Alice, tu ne voudrais pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de d'aider à paraître plus âgé !

-Et je t'en remercie, mais n'en fait pas trop !

-Pas trop ?! Va immédiatement me chercher cette cravate !

-Non !

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas réussi à la nouer, se moqua Emmett.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Jasper, va chercher la cravate ! Il a du la laisser dans leur chambre ! Ordonna Alice.

-Traître, maugréa Edward en voyant le blond s'élancer dans les escaliers.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir à la fac avec nous? Proposa Rosalie.

-Elle a raison, on va s'amuser, en plus, tu n'y es jamais allé ! Renchérit son mari.

-Je sais, Emmett, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas exercé la médecine et maintenant que j'en ai le loisir, je voudrais vraiment le faire, expliqua Edward. J'ai les moyens d'aider des humains et si je peux un peu les soulager, j'en serais heureux.

Jasper revint à cet instant avec la cravate qu'il tendit à Alice, mais Rosalie s'en empara et vint la lui nouer.

-Arrête tes conneries, rigola Emmett. Avoue que si tu veux bosser à l'hôpital, c'est pour être avec Carlisle ?

-Moi qui croyais que mon petit discours était bien rôdé, soupira Edward d'un ton espiègle alors que Rose lissait sa veste. Alors, ça va ? Je fais 26 ans ?

-Tu es parfait, assura Rosalie en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, assura Alice dont le regard s'était voilé, tout va bien se passer !

-Merci… Et vous soyez sages ! S'écria-t-il en passant la porte.

-Dit le plus jeune de nous tous, railla Jasper.

-Mais c'est qu'il se foutrait de notre gueule, grogna Emmett. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward démarra son Aston Martin V12 Vanquish qu'il fit ronfler, arrachant un nouveau grognement à Emmett qui se dirigeait déjà vers le garage. Il démarra sans attendre, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il se retrouve loin de leur demeure.

***************************

L'Héritier de Volterra roula à vive allure, il ne ralentit que quand il arriva en ville. Il inspira profondément pour chasser l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'étreindre, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur ou que son visage juvénile pose problème ou le pire des cas : que Carlisle n'apprécie pas qu'il s'invite sur son lieu de travail. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, ils avaient consciencieusement évité tout contact avec les êtres humains, hormis avec la famille Swan qui habitait non loin de chez eux. Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en se garant dans le parking de l'Hôpital. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la réception. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Chef du Service de Chirurgie, le Docteur Robins. Tout allait bien se passer, se répéta-t-il. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent l'emmenant vers le bureau du médecin. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses sentiments, tant de choses s'étaient passées en un an…

Edward n'aurait jamais cru survivre au venin que Carlisle lui avait injecté. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie était telle, qu'il avait souhaité mourir… Au début, il s'était battu, il avait résisté pour Carlisle, pour son amour, mais à un moment la douleur était devenue trop forte. Peu à peu, tout s'était mélangé dans son esprit, il avait oublié les siens, Carlisle, il avait même oublié qui il était. Cependant lorsqu'il avait accepté la paix que pouvait lui offrir la mort, il avait souhaité partager une dernière étreinte avec son amour… Un miracle s'était produit… Une fois que sa guérison avait été confirmée, ils avaient passé du temps à sa demeure du lac de Côme avant de partir pour Volterra. Ils y étaient restés près d'un an avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis, à Seattle, où Carlisle avait trouvé un poste dans un prestigieux hôpital.

************************

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mettant un terme à ses réflexions. Un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu enrobé arpentait le couloir en lisant un dossier. Edward reconnut facilement le dossier qui contenait toutes ses références. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était pas en retard.

« -Docteur Masen ? Interrogea l'homme en tendant une main.

-Oui, répondit Edward en lui serrant la main, bonjour, Docteur Robins ?

-Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer, Docteur Masen.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi, Edward.

-Eh, bien, Edward, je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par votre CV et très flatté que notre hôpital et plus particulièrement mon service aient retenu votre attention, mais venez, allons nous installer dans mon bureau.

Edward le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce agréablement décorée. Il prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait celui qui deviendrait son supérieur. Il défit le bouton de sa veste et s'installa.

-Vous êtes un médecin très talentueux, apprécia le Docteur Robins en feuilletant son dossier, vous êtes sorti premier de votre promotion, je vois que vous avez fait votre internat à l'Hôpital Américain de Paris avec le Professeur Javelau ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup appris avec lui.

-Je le connais bien… Et il ne tarie pas d'éloges à votre sujet, savez-vous qu'il m'a demandé de refuser votre candidature pour que vous acceptiez le poste qu'il vous proposait ?

-Vraiment ? C'est très flatteur, murmura Edward en baissant les yeux.

Il avait effectivement travaillé avec le Professeur Javelau, mais cela remontait à quelques années… Heureusement pour lui, le médecin était un vieil érudit dont la famille avait travaillé pour les Volturi, il était donc au courant de sa condition. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à lui qu'Aro avait accepté qu'il fasse son internat.

-Je dois beaucoup au Professeur Javelau, poursuivit Edward.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous souhaitez travailler ici ? Si vous étiez en Europe, vous pourriez exercer de suite, alors, qu'ici vous allez devoir subir une évaluation ?

-C'est un nouveau défi pour moi et je pense pouvoir y arriver.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Par ailleurs, votre service de chirurgie est l'un des meilleurs et le plus novateur au monde, c'est pour cela que je veux exercer ici.

-Et je serais un idiot si je ne vous engageais pas, sourit le Docteur Robins, cependant, Edward, vous êtes un jeune homme séduisant, intelligent et talentueux…

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous allez attirer les jalousies et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt vous êtes jeune.

-Je parais plus jeune que mon âge.

-Oui, je vois que vous avez quoi… 26 ans ? Dit-il en feuilletant son dossier. Néanmoins, vous paraissez aussi jeune que mon fils de 19 ans !

-Je sais que je suis jeune, Docteur Robins, mais je vous assure que je suis très mûr pour mon âge, assura Edward en retenant un sourire, après tout, il avoisinait les 71 ans ! Tout au long de ma scolarité, j'ai été en avance sur mes camarades. Je me suis retrouvé avec des condisciples qui avaient trois à quatre ans de plus que moi, j'ai appris très jeune à passer au-dessus de la jalousie ou de la moquerie.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, votre âge ne me pose aucun problème et si vous le souhaitez toujours je vous offre une place dans mon service.

-J'en serais ravi.

-Il reste cependant un petit détail à régler… Je souhaite vous confier, le temps de valider votre diplôme ici, au Docteur Cullen, cependant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui en parler.

-J'ai entendu le plus grand bien du Docteur Cullen et je serais flatté de travailler avec lui.

-Il faut juste que je lui parle, Carlisle souhaite profiter de sa famille, mais je pense arriver à le convaincre…

-Je n'en doute pas, murmura Edward.

-Ma secrétaire, Janet, va vous conduire à son bureau où vous l'attendrez. Pendant que vous faites connaissance, je vais aller récupérer votre contrat à la comptabilité.

-Merci, Docteur Robins.

-Je vous en prie, c'est moi qui suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous. Au fait, Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Appelez-moi, Dave.

-Merci. »

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle poignée de main avant que le Docteur Robins ne l'invite à sortir de son bureau. Il lui présenta sa secrétaire, Janet qui ne se gêna pas pour le détailler d'un œil intéressé. Avec un immense sourire, elle le conduisit au bureau de Carlisle. Elle frappa, mais il savait déjà que le médecin ne s'y trouvait pas. Par chance, le bureau n'était pas fermé à clef. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer tout en l'informant qu'elle était à sa disposition s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Après un dernier battement de cils, elle sortit. Edward ne put retenir un soupir. Il était habitué à l'intérêt que lui portait les femmes, ou les hommes, mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce genre de comportement.

Edward observa le bureau de son amour et fut surpris de le trouver aussi impersonnel. Carlisle n'avait mis aucune photo, aucun objet personnel. Le Prince trouva cela étrange, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, Carlisle venait d'arriver devant son bureau. A peine le blond avait-il refermé la porte qu'Edward lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Edward se laissa emporter par la passion et c'est en embrassant tendrement le torse de son amant qu'il lui apprit qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble. Alors qu'il appréhendait sa réaction, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Carlisle glissant délicieusement vers son entrejambe.

Des coups frappés à la porte le laissèrent frustré. Le Docteur Robins entra au moment où il prenait place dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à Carlisle. Le Chef du Service de Chirurgie lui parla pendant un petit moment de l'hôpital et de son fonctionnement avant de lui remettre son contrat. Il lui demanda de le lire tranquillement et de lui signaler s'il souhaitait y apporter des modifications. Sur ce, il les laissa à nouveau seuls. Edward observa un instant son amour qui était perdu depuis un petit moment dans ses pensées. Le jeune vampire s'empara du dossier patient qui traînait sur le bureau de son compagnon, un seul coup d'œil, lui permit de comprendre que ce cas avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux chez son amant.

« -C'est du passé, Carlisle, murmura Edward en venant s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, avoua le médecin en se levant pour se glisser entre ses jambes et l'étreindre.

Carlisle s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, les mains de son amour descendirent le long de son échine pour venir caresser ses fesses avant de le rapprocher de son bassin d'un geste sec. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur la ceinture du pantalon de son amant souhaitant approfondir leur étreinte.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, chuchota Carlisle en le repoussant doucement.

-Tu sais que ça fait une semaine ? Se plaignit Edward.

-Les enfants vont partir à la fac et nous aurons la villa que pour nous, le rassura-t-il, sans compter que les travaux d'insonorisation des chambres seront bientôt terminés.

-Je hais Emmett, maugréa Edward en effleurant les lèvres de son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, tu sais…

-Je sais, coupa le jeune homme, seulement, c'est plus devenu un jeu pour Emmett qu'un sentiment de gêne.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous ne pouvons jamais être seuls ? Même lors de nos chasses ?

-Emmett est un grand enfant, plaida Carlisle, il a toujours eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention.

-Surtout ces derniers jours…

-Il ne nous a pas vu depuis pas mal de temps, Rose et lui ont profité de notre séjour à Volterra pour voyager, lui rappela son amant. Cela faisait 10 mois que la famille n'avait pas été réunie !

-Carlisle, sourit Edward face à la naïveté de son compagnon, Emmett se moque de nous !

-Non… Hein ? Quoi ?

-Emmett et Jasper ont parié pour savoir quand nous craquerions ! Emmett ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle pour faire monter la pression et gagner son pari.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna le blond, grandiront-ils un jour ?

-J'ai une petite idée de vengeance… En attendant, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi il n'y a aucune photo dans ton bureau ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, soupira Carlisle en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, tout comme j'ignore comment te présenter, je ne peux pas dire que tu es mon fils.

-Je te propose quelque chose, lâcha Edward, je suis un jeune médecin qui arrive d'Europe, je ne connais personne et comme tu es quelqu'un de très prévenant, tu m'invites à m'installer quelque temps chez toi. Personne ne sera étonné puisque tu élèves déjà 4 enfants adoptés.

-Quelque temps chez moi ? Souligna Carlisle avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, après, si tu es d'accord, on pourra annoncer que je reste définitivement chez toi parce que …

-Parce que ? Murmura le blond dont la main caressait sa cuisse.

-Parce que de toute évidence, Docteur Cullen, vous ne pouvez vous passer de moi. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je suis partant, accepta Carlisle en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour humer son parfum. Ce n'est pas que cette activité me déplaise, mais si nous restons enfermés ici plus longtemps, le personnel risque de se poser des questions.

-Alors, j'imagine qu'il est temps que je visite le Seattle Hospital ! »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de sortir du bureau. Carlisle fit faire le tour du propriétaire à son compagnon et le présenta au personnel qu'ils rencontraient. Ils arrivaient à la fin de leur visite et Edward ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Si au début il avait été agacé des coups d'œil appuyés qu'offraient le personnel féminin à son amant, maintenant, il s'amusait de voir les rôles s'inverser alors qu'elles le dévoraient du regard. Ils croisèrent à nouveau Janet, la secrétaire du Docteur Robins, qui lui donna discrètement son numéro de téléphone.

« -Elle a l'âge d'être ta mère ! S'offusqua Carlisle en regardant la secrétaire s'éloigner.

-Dis mon amant de 419 ans ! Se moqua Edward.

-Edward ! Carlisle ! Les interpella le Docteur Robins en les rejoignant alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire amusé. Je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! Alors, Edward comment trouvez-vous nos installations ?

-Impressionnantes, il me tarde de travailler ici.

-Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Sourit Dave. Nous avons trois bureaux à disposition, voulez-vous les visiter ?

-Il me semble que le bureau voisin du mien est libre, rappela Carlisle, comme ça j'aurais ce jeune homme à l'œil.

-Si Edward n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, ce bureau est à lui.

-Ce sera parfait, confirma-t-il avant de regarder sa montre. Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous pour signer un bail pour un appartement.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas logé ? S'étonna Dave.

-Je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps et je résidais à l'hôtel, mais là j'ai enfin trouvé la perle rare, enfin, j'espère… Je ne connais pas encore la ville.

-Vous allez résider dans quel quartier ? S'enquit Carlisle en entrant dans son jeu.

-Je pense…

-Docteur Robins ! Docteur Cullen ! Appela une infirmière qui les rejoignait en courant. Il vient d'y avoir un accident sur la voie rapide ! Deux traumas graves arrivent !

-Bipez le Docteur Morrison, nous allons avoir besoin de lui, demanda le Docteur Robins.

-Il ne répond pas ! Les traumas seront là dans moins de cinq minutes !

-Docteur Masen, vous sentez-vous prêt à commencer ?

-Tout à fait.

-Bien. Alyson, trouvez une tenue de bloc pour le Docteur Masen, il assistera le Docteur Cullen.

-Venez, dit l'infirmière. »

Edward suivit Alyson jusqu'à la salle de stockage, elle lui remit un pyjama, une blouse, un masque et une cagoule. Elle s'absenta quelques minutes le temps de lui trouver des sabots à sa taille. Le jeune vampire était en train de se laver les mains quand Carlisle le rejoignit. Son amant lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un des passagers qui s'était retrouvé bloqué à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il avait une fracture enfoncée du plateau tibial ainsi qu'une rupture de la coiffe des rotateurs. Carlisle lui demanda ce qu'il préférait opérer et Edward opta pour l'épaule.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tout deux en train de terminer leur intervention. Ils étaient en train de suturer quand Dave les rejoignit.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle, Edward s'en sort très bien. Il a fait une excellente suture du supra-épineux. Il est rapide, efficace et consciencieux.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Edward. Je me demande même pourquoi tu veux que je le chaperonne ?

-Je sais, c'est stupide, admit Dave, mais, bon, c'est la procédure. Ecoutez, le Gregorian devait prendre trois autres traumas, mais ils ont un problème. Ils vont être transférés ici. Edward vous pourrez vous charger seul d'une intervention ?

-Oui, sans problème, Dave.

-Parfait, vous prendrez la salle 8. Carlisle, tu restes ici. »

Dès que leur patient gagna la salle de réveil, ils rejoignirent le vestiaire et se changèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant le lavabo où ils se lavaient les mains. Edward sentit peser sur lui le regard de son compagnon.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune vampire en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu d'opérer, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je contrôle ma soif, assura-t-il.

-N'hésite pas à me faire appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit, dit Carlisle en repartant vers son bloc. »

*********************

Carlisle était en train de vérifier une dernière fois les constantes de son patient avant de sortir du bloc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle 8, Edward n'avait pas totalement terminé, son patient était en plus mauvais état que le sien et il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Alyson, qui était en salle avec son ange, était venue récupérer l'échographe dans sa salle, il l'avait interrogé et Alyson avait dressé un portrait flatteur du Docteur Masen qui s'en était sorti à merveille et avait sauvé la vie du patient. Carlisle se dit qu'il pouvait ajouter la jeune femme sur la liste du fan club d'Edward ! Il passa devant la salle de Dave et vit que ce dernier était en train de constater l'heure du décès de son trauma qui n'avait pas eu autant de chance que les autres accidentés.

***********************

Carlisle entra dans le vestiaire. Il retira ses vêtements, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers les douches. Il y avait en tout 8 douches qui étaient vides. Elles étaient assez spacieuses et dissimulaient le corps de leurs occupants par une grande porte en verre fumé. Le haut des douches était ouvert. Carlisle y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta sa serviette qu'il suspendit à la porte. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux quand le jet d'eau caressa ses muscles noués. Le médecin allait se saisir de son gel douche quand il ne le trouva pas. Il sursauta en sentant un liquide parfumé glisser le long de son dos, des mains l'étalèrent, le faisant mousser. Il se retourna et croisa le regard fiévreux d'Edward.

« -Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-C'était fait exprès, murmura son ange dont les mains glissaient maintenant sur son torse.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que les autres douches sont libres, lui fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Oui, mais c'est celle-là que je voulais, rétorqua le Prince dont les mains caressaient ses fesses.

-Sois raisonnable…

-Carlisle, susurra Edward en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-C'est de la folie, n'importe qui pourrait entrer !

-Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, on reprendra plus tard, promit le médecin.

-Soit, soupira Edward.

Le jeune vampire effleura ses lèvres avant de se retourner pour sortir de la cabine de douche. Malheureusement, en bougeant, son coude fit chuter le gel douche dans le bac. Avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un seul geste, Edward s'agenouilla pour ramasser le produit. Carlisle retint difficilement un grognement en le voyant agenouillé ainsi devant lui, son visage à la hauteur de son sexe qui trahissait son excitation.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que je parte ? Questionna Edward dont le souffle caressa son membre dressé.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, répéta Carlisle. »

Il serra les dents quand la langue de son ange lécha la longueur de son pénis. Tout avait été calculé depuis le départ, Carlisle en était certain. Edward avait tout fait pour le faire craquer, y compris faire tomber le gel douche... La bouche de son amant se referma sur son gland, sa langue le caressant. Ses mains descendirent se perdre dans la chevelure de bronze de son ange, accentuant les cajoleries qu'Edward lui prodiguait. Les mains du jeune vampire se posèrent sur ses fesses, les pétrissant, jouant ainsi plus facilement avec son membre. Le souffle de Carlisle devint erratique, cependant, le médecin faisait tout son possible pour être le plus discret possible. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux d'Edward pour les poser sur ses épaules, l'invitant à se relever. Carlisle s'empara alors violemment de la bouche de son compagnon, leurs langues bataillèrent, s'emmêlèrent. Les mains du blond se promenaient sur le corps parfait de son ange avant de se poser sur ses fesses, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité, Edward gémit. Ce fut ce son qui brisa les dernières résistances de Carlisle, ce son qu'il aimait tant entendre…

Carlisle retourna sans ménagement Edward et le plaqua contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Avec sa langue, il suivit le tracé de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Il embrassa, mordilla, lécha ses fesses alors que ses mains effleuraient la virilité d'Edward qui se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un feulement. Les mains de Carlisle quittèrent la virilité de son amant pour venir écarter ses fesses, sa langue vint titiller son intimité. Les hanches d'Edward bougèrent, lui signalant sa hâte. Carlisle se redressa, ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de son amant pour le mordiller. Il positionna son sexe contre l'entrée de son ange. D'un coup de rein brutal et impatient, il le pénétra. Tout deux retinrent un soupir de plaisir avant de s'immobiliser.

« -Carlisle ? Appela Dave. Tu as vu Edward ?

-Je… Non, souffla-t-il.

-Il est vraiment pas mal ce petit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !!! Lâcha Carlisle alors qu'Edward s'enfonçait sur son sexe.

-Je vois que tu es aussi enthousiaste que moi ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il arriverait à sauver ce patient, continua Dave en entrant dans une autre douche.

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward pour stopper son déhanchement. A regret, il se retira de l'antre chaud et étroit de son ange. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour s'excuser, mais son compagnon ne semblait pas du même avis. Il l'obligea à s'accroupir, la plante de ses pieds se retrouvant calée contre le mur de la douche. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Edward s'assit à califourchon sur lui, venant s'empaler sur son membre dressé. Carlisle étouffa un gémissement contre son épaule dénudée.

-Tout va bien Carlisle ?

-Je… J'ai glissé… Je me suis cogné … le pied, expliqua le blond d'une voix hachée et un peu trop rauque.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es rien fracturé, j'ai besoin de toi ici !

-Tout va bien.

Edward prenait appui sur ses épaules et poursuivait ses va et viens, augmentant leur désir. Carlisle glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, s'emparant du sexe de son amant, le caressant au rythme de leurs déhanchements.

-Carlisle, tu trouves pas qu'il est doué, le petit ? Poursuivit Dave.

-Très, confirma Carlisle dans un gémissement.

Edward retint un petit rire qu'il étouffa dans son cou. Le jeune vampire accentua ses mouvements, ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui ne parvint pas à étouffer les plaintes du blond qui était totalement dépassé par la situation, par ses émotions, par Edward.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Questionna la voix intriguée de Dave qui sortait de sa cabine et s'était arrêté devant la sienne.

-Oui, oui, ça va, répéta Carlisle en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix.

-Bon et bien, bonne soirée. Si tu croises Edward, dis-lui que je suis content qu'il ait accepté notre offre !

-D'accord, murmura le blond. »

Les deux vampires stoppèrent tout mouvement jusqu'à ce que le Chef du Service de Chirurgie ait quitté le vestiaire. Aussitôt, Carlisle se redressa et plaqua violemment son amant contre le mur carrelé de la douche qui se fissura légèrement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de son ange. D'un geste sec, il se retira, arrachant une plainte de frustration à son amant, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup de rein violent. Ses va et viens s'intensifièrent, devenant brutaux. Leurs gémissements, leurs halètements emplirent la cabine de douche. Les doigts de Carlisle se refermèrent sur le membre dressé d'Edward qu'il caressa avec passion. Un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de la poitrine d'Edward qui se libéra entre les doigts agiles de son amant. Après quelques coups de reins, Carlisle se répandit en son ange en murmurant inlassablement son prénom.

Tout en partageant un baiser passionné, Carlisle se retira doucement. Puis, tendrement, il attrapa le gel douche et commença à nettoyer le corps de son amant. Edward entreprit lui aussi de le laver. Ils échangèrent baisers et caresses avant de se sécher. Ils se rendirent ensuite au vestiaire toujours désert et s'habillèrent.

« -Tu as fini ton service ? Demanda Edward en brisant le silence.

Carlisle hocha la tête tout en enfilant ses chaussures. Des bras fermes entourèrent sa taille, un menton se posa sur son épaule.

-Pardon, murmura son ange. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, je sais que j'aurais dû être sage.

-…

-Carlisle ? Mon amour ?

-Edward, murmura le blond en se retournant pour effleurer ses lèvres, je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour… Mais tant que nous sommes ici, il faudra modérer nos ardeurs.

-D'accord… Dis, je peux encore abuser une fois de toi pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Emmett ?

-Abuse de moi autant de fois que tu veux !

-Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de propos que tu arriveras à modérer mes ardeurs, lui fit remarquer Edward dont la main effleura ses fesses.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire en échangeant un sourire. Carlisle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau pour prendre ses affaires et rejoindre son ange qui patientait dans le hall. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, Edward était en pleine conversation avec le Docteur Robins et le Docteur Wong, cardiologue.

-J'étais en train de dire à Chan quelle brillante recrue nous venions d'engager, l'informa Dave.

-Oui, Edward est un excellent chirurgien, confirma Carlisle en adressant un sourire à son protégé.

-Un chirurgien qui se retrouve à la rue, soupira Edward en consultant son portable. Excusez-moi, Messieurs, mais il faut que j'aille me trouver un nouvel hôtel.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Dave, vous avez perdu la location de votre appartement ?

-Oui, soupira le jeune médecin, je n'aurais pas dû rendre ma chambre…

-Ecoutez, je me sens coupable de vous avoir mis à la rue, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Mon épouse et moi-même serions ravis de vous avoir chez nous le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose, en plus vous ne seriez pas seul, proposa Dave.

-Euh… Je ne sais… Je ne voudrais pas déranger, hésita Edward en cherchant son aide.

-A vrai dire, coupa Carlisle, j'allais proposer à Edward de venir s'installer quelque temps chez moi. Je pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec mes enfants.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des enfants ! Quel âge ont-ils, Carlisle ? Questionna Chan.

-Ils ont l'âge d'aller à l'université, sourit le blond.

-Quel est votre secret pour paraître aussi jeune ? S'étonna Chan en riant.

-Je n'ai que 32 ans, protesta Carlisle.

-Figurez-vous qu'en plus d'être un médecin hors pair, Carlisle a un cœur immense, expliqua Dave, tu as 4 enfants adoptés, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ils étaient adolescents quand je les ai pris sous mon aile, ils étaient soit trop grands ou avaient un passé trop dur pour intéresser des couples en mal d'enfants. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision. Ils sont extraordinaires, mais un brin turbulents. Cependant, je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront votre présence Edward.

-Acceptez, l'encouragea le Docteur Robins, le Professeur Javelau m'a dit de vérifier que vous pensiez aussi à vous amuser avec des jeunes gens de votre âge.

-Vous êtes sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème, Docteur Cullen ? Interrogea Edward.

-Aucun.

-Très bien, alors, j'accepte. Merci.

-Voilà qui est réglé, s'enthousiasma Dave, allez, rentrez vous reposer ! A demain, messieurs ! »

Carlisle fit signe à Edward de le suivre et après avoir saluer les deux médecins, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

************************

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait terminer sa nuit dans la chambre d'amis du Docteur Robins et non entre les bras de son amant. Carlisle passa une main autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Ils se séparèrent quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Edward l'informa qu'il était garé non loin de lui.

Ils marchaient en direction de leurs voitures quand un homme apparut dans leur champ de vision. Le Prince observa sa silhouette gracile, alors, qu'un doux arôme l'envoûtait lentement. L'Héritier bloqua aussitôt sa respiration en sentant le venin envahir sa bouche, il avait surestimé ses forces… L'après-midi passée au bloc opératoire avait eu raison de sa retenue. L'homme se rapprochait. Carlisle marchait à ses côtés, inconscient du trouble qui l'habitait. Edward se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de disparaître, mais il était certain que l'homme l'avait vu, il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. N'ayant aucun autre choix, il continua d'avancer, s'approchant légèrement de Carlisle pour que celui-ci le retienne en cas de problème. Avec horreur, Edward vit l'homme venir vers eux et saluer son compagnon qui s'arrêta pour discuter avec lui. Le jeune vampire était perdu, il ne devait surtout pas respirer, sinon il ne résisterait pas à l'arôme de ce sang chaud, aux battements vifs de ce cœur qui l'appelaient comme une douce mélodie…

« -Alors, la journée est terminée Carlisle ? Dit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, répondit son compagnon. Au fait, laisse-moi te présenter le Docteur Edward Masen qui vient de rejoindre notre équipe. Edward voici le Docteur Arès Di Conti.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Assura le médecin en lui tendant la main.

Edward se retrouvait coincé. Croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, il serra la main du chirurgien et inspira discrètement.

-Moi de même, Docteur Di Conti, répondit l'Héritier.

A cet instant, son regard ambré croisa celui azur du médecin. Pendant quelques secondes, le Prince s'y perdit. Brutalement le contact fut rompu quand le médecin lâcha sa main. Il esquissa un pâle sourire, tout en contrôlant sa respiration, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec plus d'attention le nouvel arrivant. Il était aussi grand que Carlisle et lui, mais plus musclé, un peu comme Emmett. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, sa peau était d'une blancheur laiteuse et il se demanda un instant si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Comment trouvez-vous nos installations ? Demanda le Docteur Di Conti.

-Très impressionnantes, avoua Edward qui fut obligé de respirer, il remarqua avec plaisir que le parfum du médecin ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. J'ai pu commencer à travailler dès cet après-midi et je dois admettre que je suis emballé.

-Tant mieux… Je vais vous laisser, ma garde va commencer ! Bonne soirée, messieurs.

-Bonsoir, murmura Edward.

-A bientôt, conclut Carlisle.

Le Prince observa le médecin gagner l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes de ce denier ne se referment leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, le temps sembla à nouveau se figer autour d'eux. Edward sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna et croisa le regard interloqué de Carlisle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le blond.

-Je… J'ai…

-Edward ?

-J'ai soif, lâcha-t-il.

-Partons, ordonna Carlisle en l'entraînant vers sa voiture, je préfère que tu restes avec moi, j'enverrai Jasper et Emmett récupérer l'Aston. »

Tout le long du trajet, Edward put sentir peser sur lui le regard inquiet de Carlisle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était incapable de comprendre le sentiment qui avait envahi son être depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet humain. Dans un premier temps, il avait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, puis, il s'était perdu dans son regard… Edward serra ses poings qui reposaient sur ses cuisses, Carlisle accéléra pour quitter au plus vite la ville. Son compagnon lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe sa Mercedes à l'orée de la forêt. Sans attendre, le jeune vampire bondit hors de la voiture et se mit en chasse.

En quelques minutes, il trouva un cerf et se jeta sur l'animal qu'il vida de son sang. Il allait se remettre en chasse quand une odeur enivrante parvint à ses narines, ce parfum éveillait une avalanche de sentiments en lui. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il allait planter ses crocs dans son cou quand il se ravisa et y déposa un tendre baiser. Les bras de Carlisle se refermèrent autour de son corps pour l'enlacer tendrement. Edward se sentait bien, il était en sécurité et aimé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, non, il n'y avait que Carlisle pour éveiller ce feu en lui. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre le torse de son bien aimé. Carlisle était son passé, son présent, son futur…

***************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite et passez une bonne semaine ! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Pour les anonymes :

**Une fan de cette fic ;)** : Coucou !!! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver !!! J'espère que ton déménagement c'est bien passé ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours !! Voilà la suite ! A bientôt et bonne soirée !

**Lunaa :** Merci pour ta review !!! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et je pense que la scène de la douche a plu à pas mal de monde ! Bonne soirée ! A + !

**SophieBelier : **???? Peut-être… Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

Bonne lecture !!!!

***********************

**Chapitre 26 : Rencontre troublante**

Edward jeta un coup d'œil par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le salon de la famille Cullen, Emmett et Jasper jouaient toujours aux jeux vidéo, Rosalie lisait un magazine de mode et Alice était en train de dessiner des modèles. Le léger sourire qui illuminait le visage du Prince s'élargit. Une main douce serra la sienne et il se tourna vers Carlisle qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Lentement, son amour l'attira à lui et effleura tendrement ses lèvres. Il entraîna son amant vers la porte d'entrée tout en l'embrassant passionnément et en ouvrant la porte. Leur baiser s'intensifia alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon, les mains d'Edward s'insinuaient sous la chemise du blond, remontant le long de son échine. Les mains de Carlisle étaient posées sur ses hanches, l'une de ses mains quitta la taille d'Edward pour se glisser sous la ceinture de son jean, le bout de ses doigts effleurait son boxer. Un grognement s'échappa de leurs poitrines au moment où des toussotements gênés parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Edward continua de mordiller le cou du médecin alors que ce dernier tentait de le repousser doucement tout en adressant un sourire emplit d'excuses à ses enfants.

« -Edward, murmura Carlisle, Edward, mon ange, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Tout en poussant un soupir bien audible, le Prince s'éloigna quelque peu de son compagnon.

-Allons, nous promener, proposa l'Héritier tout en offrant un sourire suggestif à son amant.

-Oui, accepta le blond tout en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Ah ! Ouais ! Une balade ! S'écria Emmett en posant sa manette. On va où ?

-Laisse tomber ! Grogna Edward avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionna Emmett d'un ton innocent.

-Rien… Désolé, Emmett, je vais voir ce qu'a Edward et ensuite nous irons nous promener.

-Ok ! Répondit son fils en reprenant sa manette. »

Edward vit son amant s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, il le rejoignit rapidement en haut des marches où ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de gagner leur chambre.

*********************

Emmett et Jasper se concentrèrent sur leur jeu pour terminer leur partie avant que Carlisle et Edward ne les rejoignent. Les deux garçons faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter les regards emplis de colère que posaient sur eux leurs compagnes.

« -Quoi ?! S'écria Emmett en jetant sa manette et en fusillant son épouse et sa sœur du regard.

-Quand arrêterez-vous de jouer ainsi avec eux ?! S'énerva Rosalie.

-Chut !!! Souffla aussitôt Jasper en levant les yeux vers l'étage.

-Non, mais, franchement, vous êtes vraiment pas sympas avec eux, poursuivit Alice dans un murmure à peine audible, ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous les empêchez d'être ensembles !

-Allons, ma chérie, c'est bientôt fini, Emmett va perdre son pari et tout sera terminé, la rassura-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! Répliqua le grand brun tout en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort. Je te signale que j'ai parié qu'ils tiendraient pas deux semaines et que je vais gagner mon pari !

-C'est vrai qu'Edward semble sur le point de craquer, accorda Jasper, mais pas Carlisle ! Carlisle ne lui cédera rien tant qu'il pense que nous sommes gênés !

Tous se figèrent en entendant un grognement provenir de l'étage, suivit de paroles qui les gelèrent sur place.

**-Carlisle ! Grogna Edward. Ecarte... Carl… J'arrive pas à passer… C'est… C'est trop étroit ! **

-Non, murmura Emmett soudain livide, ils font pas ça là… maintenant ? Avec nous dans la maison ?!

-Vous les avez poussés à bout ! Leur rappela Rosalie.

**-Edward… Ed… Non ! J'ai dit non ! Arrête… **

-Il… Il…, bégaya Jasper, non ? !

**-Je ne veux pas… Arrête… S'il te plaît, Edward… **

**-Ca suffit, Carlisle ! … Je fais… Je fais ce que je veux !!!**

**-Non… **

-Il… Il est en train de… de le… , bredouilla Emmett, Edward ?

-On fait quoi ? S'enquit Jasper. C'est un peu de notre faute si Edward a perdu les pédales…

-Oui, mais de là à faire du mal à Carlisle ? Murmura Rose hébétée.

**-Edward… Non ! **

Un grognement de fureur retentit à l'étage suivit d'un feulement empli de souffrance au même instant il y eut un bruit de déchirure.

-Vous attendez quoi ?! S'écria soudain Alice. Allez l'aider !!!

Emmett et Jasper s'élancèrent en courant dans l'escalier. Ils hésitèrent une seconde devant la porte de la chambre de leur père et de son amant avant de défoncer cette dernière. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de leurs bustes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer … Ils se figèrent… Carlisle et Edward les dévisageaient surpris, ahuris… Le rire cristallin d'Alice s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée, rapidement rejoint par celui de Rosalie après que sa sœur lui ait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de faire ainsi irruption dans notre chambre ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix dangereusement calme en observant la porte arrachée qui gisait sur le sol.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Interrogea Edward.

Le jeune vampire avait ses mains posées sur une commode Louis XIV qu'il tentait de faire discrètement glisser vers un immense placard. Le médecin s'en rendit compte et se déplaça légèrement pour lui barrer le passage.

-Carlisle, grogna le Prince, écarte-toi ! Je veux…

-Hors de question ! Répliqua le médecin en poussant la commode vers la chambre. Elle reste ici !

-C'est une horreur !

-Edward !

-Carlisle !

Discrètement, Emmett et Jasper tentèrent de sortir de leur chambre voyant que le couple était trop occupé à se disputer pour remarquer leur présence.

-Ne bougez pas vous deux ! Ordonna leur père. Et toi, cette commode reste ici !

-Oups ! Souffla Edward alors que le meuble se mettait à trembler avant de s'effondrer. Voilà ! Le problème est réglé !

-Edward ! Grogna Carlisle en observant la commode réduite en miette.

-Pardon, chuchota l'Héritier en lui offrant une moue et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Soit… Soupira le médecin. Bon, à vous deux ! Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle entrée ?

-Rien… Un stupide… Un pari stupide, bégaya Jasper.

-Un pari ? Répéta Edward interloqué. Qui consistait en quoi ? Défoncer notre porte ?

-Ouais … Euh, non ! On… on se demandait lequel de nous deux était le plus rapide… on faisait la course et Emmett a triché, il m'a bousculé et on est tombé sur votre porte…

-C'est n'importe quoi, murmura le Prince.

-Attendez… Vous dites être tombés, alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que vous alliez nous attaquer ? !

-Je…

-On…

-C'est bon laissez tomber, dit Carlisle.

-Désolé, s'excusa Jasper.

-On va acheter une autre porte, promit Emmett.

-J'y compte bien, dit le médecin, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Comme punition vous allez nettoyer la voiture d'Edward ainsi que la mienne et cela à vitesse humaine !

-Non, soupira Emmett, on a dit qu'on était désolé et …

-A votre place, j'accepterais la punition, prévint Carlisle, sinon, c'est Edward qui se chargera de votre sanction et je pense qu'il sera moins clément que moi.

-Ok ! Accepta rapidement Jasper en entraînant son frère à l'extérieur. »

Les deux vampires rejoignirent les véhicules. Devant ces derniers étaient posés tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Ils étaient en train de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme quand Edward les rejoignit, ce dernier s'installa sur un rocher pour les surveiller. Emmett attrapa un seau pendant que Jasper branchait le tuyau d'arrosage. Sans un mot, le Prince les observa astiquer l'Austin et la Mercedes, un petit sourire ornait son visage et Jasper savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, Emmett ouvrit la portière côté conducteur de la Mercedes pour faire l'intérieur, aussitôt, il referma la portière en fronçant le nez. Jasper l'imita, une étrange odeur lui étant parvenu. Ils se tournèrent vers Edward qui ne retenait plus son sourire.

*********************

Depuis qu'il s'était installé sur son rocher, Edward n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses frères nettoient l'intérieur des voitures ! Ce matin, ils avaient chacun pris leur véhicule pour aller travailler, seulement, au retour, ils avaient fait un petit arrêt… Bien que Carlisle se soit montré quelque peu réticent, Edward avait su trouver les arguments pour le convaincre. Son sourire s'agrandit rien qu'à ce souvenir. Un être humain n'aurait rien perçu, mais un vampire au sens surdéveloppés ne pouvait pas ignorer ces odeurs… Désir… Sueur… Jouissance… Edward éclata de rire quand il lut les pensées de ses frères qui faisaient tout pour ne pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé dans les voitures.

« -Vous… Vous…, bégaya Jasper.

-Oui, répondit Edward, dans la sienne et dans la mienne. Je vous fais confiance pour tout nettoyer.

-C'est dégueulasse ! S'indigna Emmett.

Alice et Rose apparurent sur la terrasse, elles se retenaient visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Hors de question ! Protesta Emmett.

-On a fait l'extérieur, vous ferez l'intérieur ! S'énerva Jasper. Vous aviez qu'à pas…

-Stop ! Coupa Edward en se redressant, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Il n'y a que l'odeur qui peut éventuellement vous déranger. N'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit Carlisle, si vous ne terminez pas je me charge de vous !

-Bouh ! On est mort de trouille ! Se moqua Emmett.

-Tais-toi, grogna Jasper en posant une main sur le bras du brun. Edward est vraiment en colère !

-En colère ? Et nous on ne doit pas l'être, on doit nettoyer…

-Ferme-la, Emmett ! S'énerva Edward en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Franchement, vous croyiez vraiment que vous parviendriez à me cacher votre stupide pari ? ! J'essaye de ne pas effleurer vos esprits pour vous laisser votre intimité, mais chaque fois que j'étais prêt de vous, vous vous appliquiez tellement à penser à autre chose que cela en devenait suspect ! Bon, maintenant, vous nettoyez ces voitures ou je m'énerve ? »

Alice et Rosalie riaient face à l'air penaud qu'avaient pris leurs conjoints qui se dépêchèrent de se remettre au travail. Edward les observa travailler sans rien dire. Quand ils eurent terminés, il regagna la villa pour rejoindre son amant qui travaillait dans son bureau. Le blond étudiait le dossier d'un patient. Edward entra et se dirigea vers lui, il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de son amant avant de s'asseoir sur le banc de son piano. Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches ivoires, la musique apaisante envahit le bureau…

**********************

Edward poussa un énième soupir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital et tout se passait bien. Emmett et Jasper avaient décidé de les laisser tranquilles. Rosalie et Alice étaient occupées à refaire leurs gardes robes. L'insonorisation des chambres étaient terminées depuis quelques heures. Bref, Edward serait fou de joie, si Clara ne cessait de le harceler depuis quelques jours. Son amie avait une réunion d'anciens élèves et comme elle était célibataire, elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour qu'il lui serve de cavalier. L'Héritier était en ce moment même assit sur le canapé. Clara tentait encore de le convaincre, la soirée étant dans quelques heures, mais cette fois Alice et Rosalie lui prêtaient main forte.

« -Ca suffit, tu n'as qu'à emmener Emmett ou Jasper puisque leurs épouses semblent tellement vouloir t'épauler !!!

-Edward, souffla Alice, je lui prêterai Jasper, mais honnêtement, Clara sera plus à l'aise avec toi à son bras.

-Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, elle veut faire pâlir d'envie ses anciennes camarades, il faut donc que ce soit toi qui y aille !

-Sympa pour nous, maugréa Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ? S'indigna Emmett.

-Allez, Edward, s'il te plaît, supplia Clara, tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi !

-Ok ! Alors, je te demande de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

-Edward !!! Allez !!! Insista Clara.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Carlisle en descendant les escaliers.

-Edward ne veut pas m'accompagner !!!

-Je croyais que c'était réglé, remarqua le médecin en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amant. Tu pourrais l'accompagner, cela ne durera que quelques heures.

-Ben, tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place ! Proposa le Prince.

-Non, Carlisle fait trop vieux, coupa Alice.

-Trop vieux ? S'offusqua le médecin.

-Bienvenu au club des indésirables ! Lâcha Emmett d'un ton grinçant.

-En fait, tu veux un gigolo ! Réalisa Edward avec stupeur.

-Ben…Euh… Non ! Je veux juste qu'elles bavent d'envie lorsqu'elles me verront à ton bras, toi, un jeune homme de vingt ans !

-Edward, ça suffit ! Gronda Alice. Il ne te reste plus qu'un quart d'heure pour te préparer si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

-Non ! Je refuse d'être considéré comme un objet !

-Edward ! Répéta le petit lutin en tapant du pied. Arrête de faire l'enfant ! J'ai vu que tu y allais, alors, va te changer ! »

Un silence accueillit les paroles de la vampire. Edward et Alice se défièrent du regard avant que l'Héritier ne pousse un soupir de lassitude. Le Prince se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se dépêcha de prendre une douche en entendant les cris de joie des filles. Rosalie se dépêchait de terminer la coiffure de Clara pendant qu'Alice le rejoignait. Edward lui hurla de sortir de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un fouiller dans son armoire. A peine avait-il fini de se sécher que sa sœur lui cria que sa tenue l'attendait sur son lit. Edward sortit, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il sentit peser sur lui le regard appréciateur de sa sœur qui sortit à cet instant de la chambre. Il s'habilla et retrouva Clara. Son amie portait une ravissante robe de soirée bleue nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un savant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques anglaises. Son maquillage discret mettait en valeur ses yeux sombres qu'elle avait hérités de son père et le teint de porcelaine de Bella. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'ils étaient agréablement assortis, Alice faisait toujours des merveilles. Edward portait un costume noir avec une chemise dont la couleur était identique à celle de la robe de Bella. Son petit lutin s'approcha et passa une écharpe en soie blanche autour de son cou, selon elle, cet accessoire accentuait son côté charmeur. Edward haussa les épaules avant de déposer un châle sur les épaules de Clara. Avant de sortir, il s'approcha de Carlisle pour l'embrasser. Il effleura son esprit qui lui promettait une fin de soirée alléchante. Il rejoignit Clara à l'extérieur, un énorme sourire illuminait son visage.

**************************

Edward revenait du bar, une coupe de champagne dans chaque main, il rejoignit Clara. Son amie était en compagnie de femmes de son âge dont les rires et les gestes sonnaient faux. Il ne comprenait pas les besoins qu'avaient tous ces humains à parader ainsi, chacun avait minutieusement préparé cette soirée, revêtant ses plus beaux atours pour montrer à tous leur réussite sociale. Dès leur entrée, il avait senti les regards concupiscents des femmes se poser sur lui et ceux méfiants des hommes. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avancée, certaines des _amies_ de Clara lui avaient donné leurs numéros de téléphone, caressé son bras ou sa main, et même effleuré les fesses ! Edward avait pris sur lui pour conserver son calme. Parmi tous ces gens, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme, Emilie, qui était célibataire et qui était une véritable amie pour Clara. Il rejoignit enfin leur petit groupe, il tendit une coupe à Clara et l'autre à Emilie qui rougit aussitôt.

« -Vous ne buvez pas ? Questionna une femme du nom de Cynthia.

-Non, répondit Edward, je conduis.

-Oh, vous conduisez ? ! S'étonna Maryline qui était, selon la désignation de Clara, la chef des garces. Je pensais que vous ne buviez pas car vous n'en aviez pas l'âge !

-Je suis sûre qu'Edward fait plus jeune que son âge, le défendit Emilie.

-Allons, ne soit pas stupide, persiffla Marilyne. Clara, combien as-tu payé ton escort boy ? Je trouve ça pathétique.

-Et toi, où est ton fiancé ? Répliqua Clara d'un ton acerbe.

-Il est médecin, il a été retenu par une urgence, répondit la rousse d'un ton suffisant. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Alors, où est votre agence ? Demanda Brenda, la troisième vipère, en s'adressant à lui. Je serais ravie de vous rendre visite.

-Maryline ! Appela une voix masculine.

Un homme les rejoignit et se dépêcha d'enlacer la rousse qui fondit aussitôt en minauderies.

-Les filles, les interpella Marilyne, je vous présente mon fiancé, le Docteur…

-Docteur Masen ? S'étonna le nouvel arrivant.

-Docteur Di Conti, sourit Edward en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, le vampire bloqua sa respiration. Pourquoi l'odeur du médecin était-elle aussi attrayante ce soir ? Il lâcha la main chaude de son collègue au moment où un frisson parcourait son corps.

-Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? Bégaya Maryline.

-Oui, le Docteur Masen est la dernière recrue de notre service. Dave a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il vienne chez nous ! Je pense que dans quelques années nos carrières feront pâle figure par rapport à la sienne.

-Vous exagérez, protesta le Prince.

-Et vous êtes Madame Masen ? S'enquit le Docteur Di Conti en saluant Clara.

-Non ! S'écria un peu trop rapidement Edward. Euh, je veux dire Clara et moi, nous sommes ensemble, mais nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

-Oui, vous avez raison de prendre votre temps, sourit le médecin dont le regard azur se perdit dans le sien.

Pendant un instant, Edward oublia tout. Il lui sembla se retrouver nu devant son collègue, une douce chaleur l'envahit quand le Docteur Di Conti passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans le quitter du regard. Le médecin détourna enfin son regard pour répondre à une question que lui posait sa fiancée. Edward se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Clara. Après s'être excusé, le vampire sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur un banc et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il sursauta en sentant un corps chaud s'asseoir à ses côtés, une douce odeur envahit l'air ambiant. Une main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse. Il s'écarta comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa son confrère, mais vous sembliez ne pas aller bien.

-Ce n'est rien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Je comprends, assura le médecin, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai été reconnaissant envers Dave de me permettre de manquer une partie de la soirée !

Edward sourit à sa remarque avant de se lever. Il fit quelques pas et alla s'accouder à la rambarde, mettant ainsi plus de distance entre eux deux. Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à entendre les pas du médecin qui le rejoignit.

-Alors, Docteur Masen, comment trouvez-vous le Seattle Hospital ?

-Bien, très bien même, mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Edward.

-Arès.

Edward hocha la tête, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ne riez pas ! Prévint son collègue d'un air amusé. Mes parents étaient férus de mythologie et dans un sens je préfère Arès à Apollon ou Bacchus !

Le médecin éclata de rire et Edward ne tarda pas à le suivre. Un léger silence s'abattit ensuite entre eux, mais il n'y avait plus de gêne.

-Arès, murmura le Prince, le Dieu de la guerre, n'est-ce tout de même pas un peu ironique pour un médecin ?

-Malheureusement, je n'y peux rien, soupira l'autre, mon père était chef de guerre, général si vous préférez, d'où mon prénom… Enfin, on finit par s'y habituer. Alors, l'Europe ne vous manque pas trop ?

-Non, pour le moment, je ne ressens pas le mal du pays. Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Oui… Enfin, je pensais que comme votre nom de famille est Di Conti que peut-être vous veniez d'Italie ?

-Exact, Edward, mais cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas remis les pieds sur la terre de mes origines, soupira Arès.

-Vous avez de la famille là-bas ?

-Oui, mon père… Un jour, je rentrerai au pays et je lui montrerai que je suis digne d'être son fils, je lui apporterai la preuve de ma réussite que je jetterai à ses pieds !

Edward haussa un sourcil, interloqué par les propos de l'homme. Il effleura son esprit, mais à sa grande stupeur, il ne parvint pas à le lire. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, hormis avec la famille Swan… Arès se rendit compte de son trouble et l'observa d'un air interloqué.

-Veuillez me pardonner, Edward, si je vous ai choqué. Je n'entretiens pas d'excellents rapports avec mon père, mais jamais je n'aurais dû vous en parler. Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à m'emporter facilement lorsque je parle de lui.

-Je… Votre père ne souhaitez pas que vous deveniez médecin ? Interrogea le Prince qui s'excusa aussitôt face au silence de son collègue. Je suis désolé, c'est indiscret et cela ne me regarde pas.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward, c'est une vieille histoire. J'ai commencé une carrière dans l'armée, j'étais plutôt doué, peut-être même plus que mon père, il s'en rendit compte. Il n'a pas apprécié mon ascension et m'a désavoué… J'ai tout perdu. Je suis donc parti et j'ai commencé à apprendre la médecine. Enfin, ne parlons plus de tout ça. Comme je le disais, tout ceci appartient au passé. Alors, tout se passe bien avec Carlisle ?

-Oui, c'est un excellent médecin et un homme formidable. Je suis ravi d'avoir accepté son invitation, sa famille est vraiment très aimante et je me sens entouré.

-Tant mieux…

-Edward ? Appela Clara en passant la porte-fenêtre.

-Je suis là.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant Arès, mais j'aimerais rentrer.

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais dire au revoir à Mélanie, on se retrouve dans l'entrée dans 5 minutes ?

-Oui.

-Au revoir Docteur Di Conti, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi aussi, Clara, je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

Après un dernier sourire, Clara disparut dans la salle à la recherche de son amie.

-Et bien, j'ai été heureux de vous voir, confia Edward, merci d'avoir un peu égayé cette soirée.

-Je suis navré, si j'avais su que vous étiez présent, je me serais arrangé pour venir plus tôt.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon et bien passez une bonne soirée.

Edward le salua de la tête avant de prendre le chemin emprunté quelques secondes plus tôt par Clara. Cependant, il se figea quand une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Edward, chuchota Arès, vous savez, Maryline et moi, ce n'est qu'une comédie. Je ne l'aime pas, elle ne m'attire pas…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Demanda le Prince qui était mal à l'aise à cause de la main chaude qui tenait la sienne.

-Je… J'aimerais que nous nous revoyions… J'ai aimé discuter avec vous, confia le médecin en se rapprochant pour glisser un petit carton dans la poche de sa veste, appelez-moi.

-Arès, je…

-Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît, supplia son confrère. Promettez-moi juste d'y penser. »

Edward ferma les yeux avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il était perdu, une multitude de sentiments envahissaient son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre alors qu'une douce chaleur englobait son être. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux lèvres effleurer les siennes. Le Prince rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Arès, aussitôt, il se recula. Un léger sourire éclaira les traits de son confrère qui après avoir caressé sa joue regagna la salle. Edward resta quelques secondes, immobile sur la terrasse, tel un statue de marbre. Lentement, un sentiment d'insécurité le gagna. Il devait rentrer ! Il devrait retrouver les bras apaisant de Carlisle ! D'un pas un peu trop rapide pour un être humain, il traversa la salle et rejoignit le hall où patientait Clara. A la vue de son amie, il se ressaisit, il était hors de question que Clara remarque son trouble. Ils montèrent dans l'Austin et Edward démarra sans attendre, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et cet humain qui le troublait tant. Clara se méprit sur son comportement et s'excusa encore de lui avoir fait passer une mauvaise soirée. Il la rassura avant de la déposer chez elle. Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire et dès qu'elle entra dans sa maison, il prit le chemin de la villa.

Lorsqu'Edward franchit le seuil de leur demeure, il sut qu'il n'y avait que Carlisle et lui, les autres devaient être partis chasser. Le Prince grimpa rapidement à l'étage, désireux de retrouver la présence rassurante de son amant. Il entra dans leur chambre et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver assis sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, perdu dans un énorme ouvrage qui paraissait très ancien. Carlisle releva la tête quand il le vit entrer. L'Héritier se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

« -Que me vaut un tel baiser ? Sourit Carlisle face à son ardeur.

-La soirée était ennuyeuse. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, il me semble que tu m'as promis quelque chose pour mon retour ? Lui rappela Edward en se redressant pour commencer à se dévêtir.

-Comment va Arès ?

Edward se figea. Il était en train d'ôter sa veste qu'il laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se tenait face à celui de Carlisle. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

-Arès ?

-Oui, son odeur est sur toi. Vous vous êtes croisés ?

-Euh, oui ! Figure-toi qu'il est fiancé à l'une des amies de Clara, enfin, amie est un bien grand mot.

-Je suis heureux qu'il ait été là, ainsi, tu t'es moins ennuyé.

-Oui, marmonna Edward avant de s'agenouiller devant Carlisle pour s'emparer de son livre.

-J'aimerais terminer mon chapitre, protesta son compagnon.

-J'ai envie de toi, contre-attaqua Edward.

-Et je m'occuperais de toi dès que j'aurais terminé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura Carlisle.

-Carl…

-Edward ! Dans 5 minutes, c'est promis ! Et… Arrête de bouder, qu'est-ce que 5 minutes pour des êtres éternels comme nous ?

-5 minutes de trop, maugréa Edward en allant s'allonger sur le lit. »

Tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme qui arracha un sourire à Carlisle, Edward se dévêtit. Il était en train d'ôter sa chemise quand un sourire calculateur se dessina sur son visage. Carlisle ne voulait pas de lui ? Très bien. Le blond allait le regretter. Tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, il se rallongea sur le lit. Il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, sa chemise ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Edward se cala confortablement contre les oreillers. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'écharpe de soie blanche qui pendait toujours autour de son cou. Lentement, il la fit glisser sur son corps blanc et musclé. Il enroula le bout de tissu autour de sa main et caressa tendrement chaque muscle de son torse. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il imaginait les mains de son amant. Doucement, ses mains quittèrent son torse pour venir défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Il entendit un halètement quand le bruit de la fermeture éclair rompit le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Edward se mordit la lèvre et soupira quand sa main se posa sur son sexe douloureusement dressé. Il abaissa quelque peu son pantalon et son boxer, sa main toujours gainée de soie, s'activa alors sur son membre, le caressant tendrement. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le Prince ne put retenir un sourire quand il entendit un livre se refermer, des pas et enfin le lit qui s'affaissa quelque peu sous le poids d'un corps. Il stoppa ses caresses et ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard fiévreux de Carlisle qui semblait le dévorer. Sa main quitta son sexe pour se tendre vers le médecin, mais ce dernier le stoppa.

« -Continue ! Ordonna Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

Edward reposa ses mains sur son corps. Son amant se pencha vers lui, juste le temps de lui arracher ses derniers vêtements, lui laissant uniquement l'écharpe de soie blanche. Le jeune vampire laissa l'une de ses mains errer sur son torse et caresser l'un de ses mamelons dur, pendant que Carlisle s'allongeait à ses côtés.

-Pince-le, murmura le blond.

L'Héritier obéit et pinça le bourgeon de chair, aussitôt, une vague de plaisir gagna son être, il gémit. Carlisle se pencha au-dessus de lui tout en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, son souffle tiède attisait le feu qui brûlait sous peau.

-Caresse-toi aussi avec ton autre main !

Ses doigts abandonnèrent son torse pour venir se perdre sur ses boules qu'ils agacèrent tendrement.

-Plus fort !

Edward suivit le regard de son amant qui menait la danse, sa main se resserra sur son hampe dressée, accentuant les caresses. Des râles de plaisir s'échappaient de son être.

-Plus vite !

Sa main augmenta la cadence de ses vas et viens sur son membre douloureux. Un feulement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand le souffle de Carlisle balaya son entrejambe.

-Jouis pour moi ! »

La voix de Carlisle claqua, dure et impérieuse. Edward ne put que lui obéir. La pression de sa main sur son sexe se fit plus dure et il se libéra dans un cri de jouissance. A peine venait-il d'être foudroyé par son orgasme que des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser fiévreux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Carlisle le fit se retourner. L'instant suivant, le blond était sur lui. D'un violent coup de rein, il le pénétra. Les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas alors que ses dents se plantaient dans un oreiller pour retenir un cri. Le jeune vampire pouvait sentir contre son corps les vêtements de son amant qui n'avait fait que déboutonner son pantalon avant de le pénétrer. Les vas et viens de Carlisle étaient brutaux et possessifs. Son corps ne tarda pas à trembler de plaisir alors que son membre se dressait à nouveau sous le coup du désir. Les lèvres de son amant mordillaient son cou. Une de ses mains glissa le long de son corps pour venir s'emparer de son membre. Edward ne tarda pas à se tordre de plaisir sous les assauts de son compagnon. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la délivrance. Le jeune vampire jouit contre les draps de soie au moment où son amant se répandait en lui. L'héritier sentit le poids du corps de Carlisle s'abattre sur lui alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur orgasme.

Lentement, le blond se laissa glisser sur le côté, Edward ne bougea pas. Il l'entendit ôter ses vêtements et se rapprocher de lui. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune vampire se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait tant, il savait que le blond avait besoin d'être rassuré. Carlisle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle, même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir été brutal et sauvage. Pourtant, tous deux avaient apprécié cette étreinte. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent et il apprécia de ne pas voir de culpabilité dans les yeux de son amant. Satisfait, Edward se blottit contre son torse.

**********************

Carlisle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'Edward était rentré, il l'avait trouvé troublé. Il n'avait pas cherché à questionner son ange, il se confierait à lui quand il en aurait besoin. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci en attendant. Pourtant, Edward s'était offert à lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour violemment, se laissant guider par leurs plus bas instincts, les siens avaient hurlé à son ange qu'il lui appartenait. Soudain, le médecin sentit Edward se raidir entre ses bras. Le jeune vampire commença à suffoquer, son corps se mit à trembler. Carlisle alluma la lampe de chevet et se figea un instant devant la peur qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ange. Il secoua Edward de plus en plus fort, la panique le gagna quand il vit que son ange ne reprenait pas conscience.

**********************

Des cris… Des hurlements de douleurs… Du feu… De la lave… Un ciel noir… Des éclairs… Des humains parqués comme des bêtes… Un trône… Les Cullen… Les Denali… Et d'autres vampires… Tous ont des pupilles ambrées… Ils sont enchaînés tels des animaux… Ils sont prosternés devant un trône… Derrière le trône, trois lances sur lesquelles reposent trois têtes… Ses pères… Du sang coule du trône… Du sang humain… Un rire résonne… Un rire empli de démence… Un rire familier… Il voit le visage du tyran… Du monstre… Il hurle… Cette bête sans cœur, sans âme a les mêmes traits que lui…

**************************

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite et passez une bonne semaine !

Ciao !!!


	27. Chapter 27

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

SophieBelier : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !!! ^_ ^ Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours !

Bonne lecture !!!!

***********************

**Chapitre 27 : Incompréhension**

_Des cris… Des hurlements de douleurs… Du feu… De la lave… Un ciel noir… Des éclairs… Des humains parqués comme des bêtes… Un trône… Les Cullen… Les Denali… Et d'autres vampires… Tous ont des pupilles ambrées… Ils sont enchaînés tels des animaux… Ils sont prosternés devant un trône… Derrière le trône, trois lances sur lesquelles reposent trois têtes… Ses pères… Du sang coule du trône… Du sang humain… Un rire résonne… Un rire empli de démence… Un rire familier… Il voit le visage du tyran… Du monstre… Il hurle… Cette bête sans cœur, sans âme a les mêmes traits que lui…_

Edward sentit soudain deux bras enserrer violemment son corps alors qu'une voix paniquée et lointaine résonnait à ses oreilles. Se laissant guider par cette voix emplie d'amour et de douceur, il émergea de ses visions d'horreur. Le Prince ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle. Aussitôt, il blottit son visage contre le torse rassurant de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier traçait avec ses doigts des cercles apaisant dans son dos.

« -Tu veux en parler ? Questionna son amant au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla Edward.

-Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être rien, le contredit le blond, tu souffrais. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à te réveiller, c'était vraiment étrange pour un état de méditation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce… ce n'était que de vieux souvenirs qui revenaient me hanter, mentit l'Héritier.

-Edward, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais si cela te traumatise toujours, je pense qu'il…

-Je vais bien, coupa-t-il en s'asseyant. Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie…

-Chut, souffla Carlisle en le reprenant dans ses bras, n'en parlons plus, promets-moi juste une chose, mon ange.

-Laquelle ?

-Promets-moi de venir me parler quand tu seras prêt.

-Carlisle…

-Edward, je patienterai. Je sais que tu me fais confiance, alors, ne te tracasse pas pour moi.

-Je ne te mérite pas, lâcha Edward d'une voix quasi-inaudible. »

Carlisle se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le temps s'effila sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le temps ne comptait plus quand il était blotti dans les bras de son amant. Ils échangèrent des baisers et des caresses, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Edward se laissa envahir par l'amour qu'ils partageaient, oubliant ses doutes, ses questions, ses peurs…

**************************

Edward soupira en raccompagnant son dernier patient à la porte de son bureau. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas rentré à la villa, les bras rassurants de Carlisle lui manquaient. En effet, il venait d'enchaîner deux gardes de 12 heures, cela faisait 24 heures qu'il naviguait entre le bloc et son bureau, comme ils étaient en sous effectif, il était obligé de doubler ses gardes. Avec espoir, il se concentra sur le bureau de son amant, mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Il regagna son propre bureau et commença à dicter des comptes-rendus opératoires pour la secrétaire. Il était heureux de travailler au Seattle Hospital, Dave lui laissait une grande marge de manœuvre, plus grande que ce qu'il espérait, Carlisle n'avait qu'un rôle de surveillant fictif. Il reposait son dictaphone quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir cette dernière avant de se figer. L'odeur envoûtante du Docteur Di Conti l'envahit, s'imprégnant dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

« -Bonjour, Edward, le salua-t-il.

-Bonjour, Arès, murmura le vampire d'une voix soudain rauque.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, aucun des deux ne bougeait. Leurs regards étaient accrochés. Une douce chaleur, qui devenait coutumière en sa présence, l'assaillit. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent quelque peu avant de s'arrêter sur les lèvres charnues et rosées de son collègue qui esquissa un sourire charmeur.

-Je peux entrer ? Questionna Arès.

-Euh, oui, bafouilla Edward en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Que… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-J'ai besoin de votre avis pour un de mes patients, l'informa Arès en lui tendant un dossier.

Edward prit le document et commença à le lire pendant qu'Arès se dirigeait vers le négatoscope pour y afficher les radiographies.

-Je pense que vous devriez demander l'avis de Carlisle, annonça le vampire en refermant le dossier.

-Carlisle est occupé et j'ai besoin d'un avis, le patient est dans mon bureau.

-Vous savez que mon diplôme n'est pas encore valide ?

-Peut-être, mais vos compétences, elles, sont bien réelles. Alors ?

Edward s'avança vers le négatoscope et observa les différents clichés radiologiques.

-Je pense que le taux élevé de CRP est dû à une inflammation. Là, on voit une hyperfixation sur sa prothèse de hanche, c'est infecté. Il faudrait l'opérer et faire un lavage.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, l'hyperfixation ne semble pas être plus élevée que la normale, l'infection pourrait venir de n'importe où.

-Non, je ne pense pas, le contredit Edward en observant les autres résultats, mais si voulez en être sûr, demandez une scintigraphie aux leucocytes marqués, je pense que l'examen confirmera mon diagnostic. Je… Vous devriez… Enfin, je…

-Edward ? S'inquiéta Arès en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

-Je… Je vais bien, balbutia le Prince qui voulut échapper à son étreinte, mais ses jambes flageolèrent.

-Je suis là, murmura Arès en le rattrapant, venez vous allonger.

Le Docteur Di Conti l'accompagna jusqu'au divan où il le fit s'allonger. Il sentit les mains du médecin se poser sur sa cravate pour la desserrer, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Respirez calmement, ordonna son confrère en caressant son front. Tout va bien, Edward, détendez-vous. »

Lentement, Edward vit le visage d'Arès se rapprocher du sien, son souffle chaud balaya son visage. L'Héritier ferma les yeux, inhalant profondément son parfum enivrant. Des lèvres douces se posèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de glisser sur les siennes. Doucement, elles bougèrent contre ses lèvres qui, elles, restèrent immobiles. Le Prince tenta de bouger, de le repousser, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il semblait paralysé. Au bout de quelques secondes, les lèvres d'Arès papillonnèrent sur les siennes, déposant de brefs baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Leurs lèvres bougèrent alors à l'unisson, intensifiant leur baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, électrisant leurs corps. Une décharge de plaisir ravagea leur être. La main d'Arès glissa le long de sa chemise avant de s'arrêter à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit lentement. Carlisle. Le visage de son amant traversa son esprit. Aussitôt, Edward posa ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue pour le repousser. Au même instant, tout devint flou autour de lui. La dernière image qu'il vit fut le Docteur Di Conti qui se redressait.

***********************

_Alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement, les lèvres du brun repartirent à l'assaut des siennes. Edward tenta de protester, mais un feu inconnu envahissait son corps. Les mains du Docteur Di Conti caressèrent son torse avant de se glisser sous sa chemise. Elles se baladèrent sur chacun de ses muscles, les dessinant avec douceur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa chemise disparue, les lèvres du médecin prirent possession de son torse, l'embrasant, avant de venir agacer ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Alors que la bouche d'Arès était toujours occupée à agacer ses tétons, sa main glissa vers son entrejambe qu'il caressa. _

_Soudain, son corps brûlant de désir fut envahi par un froid intense. Edward frissonna. Une image s'imposa à son esprit. Carlisle. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, la douceur de ses mains, celle de ses lèvres… Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son érection. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard azur assombrit par le désir. _

_« -Non ! Protesta Edward en repoussant Arès. _

_-Chut, souffla le brun, profite juste. _

_A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il repartait à l'assaut de son corps. Le dégoût, la peur, envahirent son être. Il se tortilla sous le corps du Docteur Di Conti qui était maintenant à califourchon sur lui. _

_-Oh, non, ma beauté, murmura son collègue, reste avec moi. _

_Les lèvres d'Arès glissèrent le long de son torse pour embrasser sa taille alors que ses doigts ôtaient son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Une langue lécha la longueur de son membre, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du canapé. _

_-Non ! Répéta Edward d'un ton plus puissant. _

_-Tais-toi et profite ! _

_-Non ! Arrête ! Hurla le Prince. _

_Le vampire sentit quelque chose exploser au plus profond de son être. Tout tourbillonna autour de lui. Le froid qui envahissait son corps fut violemment chassé par une chaleur, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait ressentie quand Arès l'avait caressé, non, cette chaleur lui rappelait Carlisle… Il pouvait ressentir son amour, sa douceur… Un grognement résonna dans la pièce, une violente lueur jaillit de son corps…_

************************

Edward se redressa vivement sur son canapé. Son regard balaya son bureau et il croisa celui inquiet d'Arès. Les lèvres de ce dernier bougèrent, mais il ne comprit aucun mot, il le fit rallonger. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Carlisle entrer. Arès se recula pour lui laisser sa place à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et accueillit avec joie la main de son compagnon sur son front.

« -Il a fait un malaise, dit Arès, je l'ai fait allonger, mais il semblait quelque peu confus.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Dave en entrant à son tour dans le bureau. Je lui en ai trop demandé, le Docteur Javelau m'avait prévenu qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

-24 heures, Arès, répondit Dave, il n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer et je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu à la cafétéria.

-Je m'occupe de lui, les informa Carlisle, laissez-nous.

-Prends soin de lui, appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, lui demanda Dave.

Le Docteur Robins sortit, mais Arès resta dans le bureau. Carlisle se redressa. Edward put voir les deux hommes se défier pendant quelques secondes avant que le brun ne sorte, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Son compagnon s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses prunelles ambrées étaient emplies d'inquiétude.

-Je vais bien, murmura Edward d'une voix faible.

-Une garde de 24 heures aurait épuisé n'importe quel humain, mais pas un vampire, que t'arrive t-il, mon ange ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas rien ! S'énerva Carlisle. Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? Si Arès avait décidé de prendre ta tension ? Ou d'écouter ton rythme cardiaque ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qui serait arrivé ?

-Je suis désolé, murmura le Prince.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'avoir un malaise, soupira son compagnon en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en le prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Parle-moi, mon ange.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me croire, mais je vais bien. Arès c'est mépris, je n'ai pas fait un malaise, j'ai eu une vision et j'ai perdu contact avec la réalité, affirma Edward.

-Une vision ? La même que la nuit dernière ?

-Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Tu sais, je ne maîtrise pas bien ce don et c'est pour cela que ces visions me font perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Alice ne t'a jamais parlé de ses premières visions ?

-Non.

-Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, les premières années de sa vie de vampire sont aussi obscures pour elle. Cependant, elle se souvient que ses visions n'étaient pas aussi indolores que celles qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Elle m'a parlé de la souffrance qu'elles engendraient, elle perdait le contrôle, son corps était parcouru par des spasmes violents et douloureux. Elle pense même qu'au tout début, elle a du, en quelque sorte, perdre connaissance.

-Et tu penses que s'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que j'en parle avec elle. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

-J'ai presque terminé, annonça son amant, je vais te raccompagner, les autres ne comprendraient pas que tu rentres seul après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-D'accord.

Carlisle se pencha doucement vers lui, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il put voir le regard de son compagnon fixé ses lèvres. Edward se souvint alors de ce qui lui semblait être un rêve, les baisers, les caresses d'Arès, il ne savait plus si cela avait été réel ou non. Le pouce du blond traça le contour de ses lèvres, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il l'examina plus attentivement. Edward sut alors que tout n'était pas un rêve. La peine et la souffrance qui se dessinèrent sur le visage de son amour lui brisèrent le cœur.

-Carlisle, chuchota Edward en baissant la tête.

-Chut, souffla son amant en l'obligeant à relever la tête, je t'aime. Repose-toi, je reviens te chercher dans quelques minutes. »

Edward tendit une main pour le retenir, mais le blond l'ignora et sortit. Il allait se lever pour se lancer à sa poursuite, mais à peine était-il debout que son pantalon glissa de sur ses hanches. Le Prince se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux alors que sa tête reposait dans le creux de ses mains. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar… Tout avait été réel ? Non. Arès l'avait embrassé. Oui, il l'avait embrassé. Mais le reste ? Non. Tout cela n'était qu'une vision, ça ne s'était pas passé ?! Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi tout lui semblait si flou ? Il se leva et rajusta ses vêtements. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il prit une feuille sur son bureau et griffonna un mot à l'attention de Carlisle, priant pour que ce dernier le comprenne et lui pardonne. La seconde suivante, un étrange vent parcouru les couloirs du Seattle Hospital faisant claquer la porte d'une issue de secours.

***********************

Carlisle se tenait debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon. Son regard était perdu sur la forêt qui s'étendait face à lui. Edward était parti. Il avait besoin d'être seul. La crainte de le perdre envahissait tout son être, il ignorait si son bel ange était parti pour quelques heures ou pour plus longtemps, son cœur se serra rien qu'à l'idée que des jours, des semaines pourraient s'écouler avant qu'il ne le voit. Il étouffa un sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il n'y survivrait pas… Pourtant, il ne devait pas se montrer égoïste. Edward était jeune. Il avait été son seul amant, il était normal qu'il veuille faire de nouvelles expériences, qu'il se sente attirer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui parle de ses doutes, de ses craintes, plutôt que de lui mentir…

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de son ange, il avait fait son possible pour contrôler le monstre qui était en lui et qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose aller tuer Arès, lui arracher la tête, le torturer pendant de longues heures… Jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle violence, une telle envie de blesser. Il s'était dépêché d'expédier ses derniers patients pour quitter l'hôpital au plus vite avec Edward et ne pas croiser Arès. Un nouveau sanglot le parcouru quand il repensa au goût inconnu qu'il avait trouvé sur les lèvres d'Edward. Son regard s'était posé sur sa chemise froissée. Une douleur atroce avait envahi sa poitrine quand il avait vu le pantalon déboutonné de son compagnon…

La jalousie le rongeait. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils vus ? Depuis quand cela durait-il ? Depuis la soirée des anciens élèves ? Il se rappelait le comportement étrange de son ange à son retour, son besoin urgent qu'ils fassent l'amour, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré, de se prouver quelque chose. Il avait ressenti son trouble, il lui avait fait violemment l'amour, laissant parler la passion, l'amour qui les unissait. Carlisle se sentait vidé, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son être. Tout en sanglotant, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, espérant croiser le regard de son ange, mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était Alice. Ses enfants l'entouraient, l'observant d'un œil inquiet.

« -Carlisle ? Papa ? L'appela doucement Jasper tout en laissant son don agir. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un nouveau sanglot l'en empêcha. Alice renforça son étreinte, Rosalie se joignit à elle.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda Emmett à sa sœur.

-Non, répondit le petit lutin.

-Où est Edward ? S'enquit Jasper.

Entendre le nom de son ange, intensifia la douleur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Jasper le sentit et lui envoya une nouvelle vague apaisante.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ed ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

-Il… Il est parti, balbutia Carlisle.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Rosalie.

-Parti ? Répéta Alice abasourdie.

-Comment ça parti ? Gronda Emmett.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Jasper.

Carlisle secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas entendre leurs questions, leurs remarques, leurs reproches…

-Bon, je pars à sa recherche ! Décida Emmett en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Jasper.

-Restez ici, ordonna Carlisle. Laissez Edward tranquille.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Emmett, il a besoin de temps, de temps pour faire le point.

-Le point sur quoi ? Questionna Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoutez, cela ne vous regarde pas, cela ne concerne qu'Edward et moi, trancha Carlisle en se relevant pour faire quelques pas.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Interrogea Emmett. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de notre stupide blague ?

-Non.

-Mais alors pourquoi…, commença Rose avant de se tourner vers son père, son beau visage était déformé par la colère, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Il… Il t'a trompé ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Rosalie, lâcha Jasper, Edward est raide dingue de Carlisle, jamais il… Papa ?

Carlisle vit son fils se taire, il savait que ce dernier était attentif à chacun des sentiments qui l'étreignaient. La stupeur et l'incrédulité se dessinèrent sur le visage du blond. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon alors que tous comprenaient ce qui se passait dans leur couple. Les regards de ses enfants passèrent de la surprise à l'incompréhension et enfin à la colère.

-Je vais le tuer, rugit Emmett.

-Je te l'interdis ! Gronda Carlisle. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Quand Edward reviendra, je veux que vous vous comportiez normalement avec lui et vous avez intérêt à surveiller vos pensées !

-Attends ! Il te trompe et toi tu vas le laisser revenir ?! S'indigna Rose.

-Ecoutez, je fais confiance à Edward, je l'aime, mais ces derniers temps il me cache quelque chose…

-Oui, sa liaison ! Coupa Emmett toujours furieux.

-Non, il y a autre chose, murmura Carlisle soucieux. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle gagna l'étage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Edward l'aimait, il n'avait pas le droit d'en douter. Alors, pourquoi avait-il laissé Arès l'approcher ? Il entra dans son bureau, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les rayonnages alors qu'il se rappelait quelques brides d'une ancienne légende au sujet d'un humain particulièrement attirant pour un vampire…

**************************

Edward était assis en tailleur au milieu d'une clairière. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il inspirait lentement. Le Prince laissa son esprit exploser. Toutes les images, toutes les paroles, tous les gestes qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours défilaient devant lui. Parfois, il stoppait une scène, l'examinant avec attention, cherchant ce qui clochait. Car Edward en était certain, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Pourtant, aucune des images qu'il voyait n'éveillait ses soupçons. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait pas ? Peut-être cherchait-il simplement à se trouver une excuse pour justifier son comportement impardonnable ? Il se sentait mal, tellement mal d'avoir blessé Carlisle… Comment avait-il pu ressentir du désir pour un autre ? Comment avait-il pu laisser un autre homme le toucher ? Le Prince abattit rageusement son poing sur le sol, des sanglots emplis de colère secouèrent son corps.

Le jeune vampire s'oblige à retrouver son calme. Il devait comprendre pour parvenir à accepter la situation. Il laissa ses sentiments l'envahir. Il pouvait ressentir l'amour de Carlisle, un amour chaud, scintillant de bonheur. Le visage d'Arès se dessina peu à peu. Que ressentait-il pour lui ? Il l'ignorait. Cet humain lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il autant troublé par sa présence ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était séduisant, mais pas autant que Carlisle… Carlisle était son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre, il était une partie de lui-même, alors, pourquoi ? Et, il n'y avait pas qu'Arès, autre chose l'inquiétait …

Ces étranges visions le troublaient tout autant. Tout d'abord, il s'était vu en tyran, asservissant ses semblables, traitant les humains comme des animaux. Il frémit encore en repassant à ces images. Puis, il y avait celle de son bureau… Celle-ci était tout aussi terrifiante, mais dans un autre genre. Il se rappelait du désir qui l'avait envahi, un désir qui lui paraissait étrange, comment avait-il pu éprouver ce sentiment alors que tout son être souhaitait repousser Arès ? D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait voulu l'arrêter, il n'avait pas pu bouger. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il l'ignorait et cela l'angoissait. Il devait absolument avoir des réponses. Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Par où commencer ? Arès. Son obsession pour cet homme était la cause de tous ses maux. Il devait comprendre. Il enfonça sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et trouva la carte de visite que lui avait laissé son collègue. Il la retourna et vit que ce dernier avait noté au dos son adresse et son numéro de téléphone personnel. Edward prit sa décision. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, ainsi, il aurait des réponses, il saurait ce qui s'était exactement passé dans son bureau. Fier de cette résolution et d'avoir enfin un objectif, il s'élança à travers les bois pour rejoindre au plus vite la maison du médecin qui vivait lui aussi en périphérie de la ville.

*********************

Clara ne cessait de pester, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Elle coupa le moteur de sa voiture et appuya sa tête contre le volant. Les autres, et en particulier Edward, auraient bien rigolé s'ils savaient ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ! Résignée, elle releva la tête et observa la maison qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était tout aussi impressionnante que celle des Cullen, mais elle ne paraissait pas aussi accueillante, tout ici avait été pensé pour éblouir les invités. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son pire cauchemar qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Tout en maugréant, Clara sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre Marilyne qui l'attendait sur le perron. Elle gravit les marches et son ennemie de toujours s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date.

Marilyne l'invita à entrer alors que Clara ne cessait de se maudire d'avoir accepté cette invitation. En effet, son ancienne camarade de classe l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne prendre le thé. Marilyne avait insisté arguant qu'elles allaient être toutes deux femmes de médecin et que donc elles allaient évoluer dans la même sphère sociale. Clara s'était mise toute seule dans cette galère, jamais elle n'aurait dû présenter Edward comme son fiancé. Elle aurait pu dire la vérité à Marilyne et ainsi décliner son invitation, mais la curiosité l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle espérait en venant ici obtenir quelques réponses à ses interrogations. Clara sortit de ses pensées quand Arès les rejoignit au salon. Il était là, parfait. Ce médecin l'intriguait au plus haut point, elle avait remarqué la manière dont il avait observé Edward lors de la soirée et elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard…

« -Veux-tu du sucre dans ton thé ? L'interrogea Marilyne.

-Euh, non, merci.

-Tu as raison de surveiller ta ligne.

Clara serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Son regard se posa sur Arès qui sirotait sa tasse, assit en face d'elle.

-Alors, tout se passe bien à l'hôpital ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, au fait, comment va Edward ?

-Edward ?

-Oui, il a eu un petit malaise tout à l'heure.

-Edward ? Un malaise ? Répéta Clara abasourdie.

-Oui, Carlisle l'a ramené chez lui.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'étonna Marilyne.

-Non, avoua Clara, comme tu le sais je travaille et je suis certaine que le Docteur Cullen m'aurait appelé si son état s'était aggravé !

-Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas ensemble ? Demanda soudain Marilyne. Arès m'a dit qu'il vivait chez le Docteur Cullen.

Clara se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, elle devait trouver une réponse et vite !

-Les parents d'Edward sont assez vieux jeu, répondit-elle en pensant que ce n'était pas totalement faux, nous attendons leur venue pour qu'il leur annonce nos fiançailles et que nous nous installions ensemble.

-Ils arrivent bientôt ?

-Je… »

Clara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un bruit assourdissant provint de l'entrée, la porte venait de voler en éclat. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva violemment propulsée vers une porte qui céda sous son poids. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol de la cuisine.

**********************

Carlisle referma le livre qu'il tenait. Il était découragé, il n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant, il avait entendu parler de cette attraction qu'exerçaient certains humains sur les vampires, il était persuadé d'avoir un ouvrage sur cela. Reposant son livre, il se leva pour fouiller à nouveau sa bibliothèque. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses recherches. Il décrocha.

La seconde suivante, il s'élançait à travers les bois, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa famille à ses côtés. La maison ne tarda pas à être en vue. Ils marchèrent sur les débris de la porte en bois. Une odeur de sang les assaillit. Ils se figèrent. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir. Il avança dans le salon et s'approcha du corps sans vie d'une jeune femme. Il l'examina rapidement, elle avait été vidée de son sang !

« -Clara ! Appela Carlisle d'une voix angoissée.

-Je suis là, lui répondit une voix terrifiée.

Aussitôt, le médecin se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que ses enfants fouillaient le reste de la maison. Il observa la pièce et ne vit pas la jeune femme, pourtant, il pouvait entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il contourna le plan de travail. Elle était recroquevillée derrière celui-ci. Une large plaie entaillait son cuir chevelu, du sang avait séché sur son visage. Il s'approcha lentement tout en surveillant l'immense couteau que tenait la jeune femme. Cette arme était dérisoire par rapport au prédateur qu'il était, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse.

-Tout va bien, Clara, dit-il d'une voix douce, pose ce couteau, s'il-te-plaît.

-…

-Clara, ma chérie, je suis là, tu ne risques rien.

-Oh, Carlisle ! S'écria la jeune femme avant de lâcher son arme improvisée et de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Chut, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas d'autres blessures ? Demanda-t-il tout en examinant sa coupure.

-Non, le vampire m'a envoyé valser contre la porte de la cuisine, je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je t'ai appelé.

-Y'a plus personne, annonça Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

-On a trouvé un homme dans un bureau, ajouta Jasper, il est encore en vie, mais il a été mordu.

-Ce doit être Arès, murmura Carlisle, du venin ?

-Non, répondit Rosalie, Alice vient d'appeler les secours en se faisant passer pour Marilyne, il faut qu'on file.

-Les filles vous partez avec Clara et vous restez chez elle. Vous veillez sur elles tant que vous n'aurez pas de nos nouvelles, ordonna le médecin.

-Vous allez traquer le vampire ? S'inquiéta Clara. Tu crois qu'il va revenir pour me faire du mal ? Oh, mon Dieu, Anaïs et maman sont seules à la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Carlisle, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en danger. Allez-y, il faut partir.

Rosalie s'agenouilla et prit Clara dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture pendant que les autres nettoyaient toute trace de son passage. Carlisle examina rapidement Arès. Son collègue avait perdu pas mal de sang, il n'était pas certain qu'il survivrait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de venin, il ne serait pas transformé. Il sortit de la maison au moment où l'ambulance s'arrêtait devant la demeure. Il rejoignit ses fils à l'extérieur qui étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui.

-On part à sa recherche, mais on ne fait rien sans lui avoir parlé !

-Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? ! Lâcha Emmett. Comment a-t-il pu blesser Clara, tuer cette femme et vider de presque tout son sang cet homme ?

-On lui posera la question quand on le verra, dit Carlisle en serrant les poings.

-Si je n'avais pas senti son odeur dans cette maison, jamais je n'aurais cru… Carlisle que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il perdu le contrôle ?

-J'aimerais le savoir, murmura le père. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils inspirèrent profondément avant de se mettre en chasse se laissant guider par le parfum d'Edward. Tout en courant, Carlisle ne cessait de penser aux derniers évènements, comment son ange avait-il pu faire ça ? Il serra les dents, il aurait du se douter que cela se produirait. Edward n'avait pas su résister au sang d'Arès. Et dire qu'il aurait pu tuer Clara… Rien qu'à cette idée, il frissonna.

Ils étaient maintenant au cœur de la forêt, ils longeaient une rivière. Au détour d'un bosquet, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où ils s'arrêtèrent. Edward se tenait là. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, son corps était secoué par des sanglots. Tout comme ses fils, il vit la chemise blanche d'Edward maculée de sang, de sang humain.

« -Edward ? L'appela doucement Carlisle.

Lentement, le jeune vampire releva la tête, le blond eut un léger geste de recul en découvrant ses pupilles d'un rouge carmin. Un feulement de désespoir s'échappa de la poitrine du Prince quand il les vit.

-Edward, tout va bien, tenta de le rassurer le médecin en s'approchant doucement. Laisse-moi approcher, mon ange, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le Prince laissa échapper un feulement plus agressif. D'un bond, il se redressa, ses jambes fléchies, ses lèvres retroussées révélant ses dents acérées. Emmett et Jasper se rapprochèrent de lui, se penchant légèrement, prêts à intervenir.

-Partez !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Laissez-nous !

-Mais, papa…

-Non, Emmett, partez ! Tout va bien se passer !

-Mais, il est…

-Partez ! Grogna Carlisle en les fusillant du regard.

A regret, il vit ses deux fils s'éloigner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Edward qui s'était légèrement détendu.

-Ce n'est que moi, mon ange, reprit Carlisle tout en s'approchant, tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal ? C'est bien, mon trésor, laisse-moi venir à toi.

Avec soulagement, Carlisle vit son amour se détendre. Il posa une main sur son épaule, Edward ne le repoussa pas. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise. Dès qu'il la lui eut ôtée, il la jeta au loin. Il se retourna au moment où Edward passait ses doigts sur son torse, le jeune vampire observa ses mains couvertes de sang. Il put lire la panique et la peur dans son regard carmin.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras et en le portant jusqu'à la rivière où il finit de le déshabiller, ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'eau, tendrement, il fit disparaître les traces de sang.

-Carlisle, chuchota Edward.

-Je suis là, mon ange.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sanglota l'Héritier.

-Chut, calme-toi.

-Arès… Cette femme…Oh, non !... Clara… Oh, mon Dieu… Je l'ai abandonné…

-Tout va bien. Je sais que c'est dur, mais essaie de me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

-Je…J'avais besoin de faire le point… Je voulais parler à Arès pour comprendre, comprendre ce qui m'arrivait… Je… Tu… Quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, tout…tout est devenu flou… Je… Je n'y arrive pas…

-Tu n'arrives pas à quoi, mon ange ?

-Je ne sais plus, Carlisle, je ne sais plus différencier la réalité de… de mes visions. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher, je te le jure, mais… mais je ne contrôle plus rien… J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de ma vie… Carlisle, pitié, pitié ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie.

-Je suis là, mon amour, jamais je ne te laisserai. Calme-toi. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Je… J'aimerais comprendre, comprendre ce qui m'arrive, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Tendrement, Carlisle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, lentement, il dériva vers ses lèvres et s'en empara avidement. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse parfaitement sculpté de son ange, ses lèvres glissèrent vers l'un de ses mamelons qu'il titilla. Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward, son corps s'arquant contre celui du médecin.

-Concentre-toi, mon ange, ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi, qu'à mes lèvres, qu'à mon corps sur le tien.

Edward haleta quand ses doigts caressèrent son sexe fièrement dressé. Carlisle se sépara de lui quelques secondes, le temps d'ôter ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il se rallongea sur son ange, il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient légèrement voilées. Il l'appela, mais son amour ne semblait plus être avec lui. Tout en déposant des baisers sur ses cuisses et ses mollets, il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. D'un coup de rein vif, il entra en lui. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir.

-Reste avec moi, Edward, lui demanda-t-il en commençant de lents vas et viens.

-Carlisle, soupira le jeune vampire.

-Tout va bien, mon ange. Concentre-toi sur nous, rien que sur nous… »

**************************

A travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, Edward pouvait entendre la voix de son amour. Il s'y accrocha. Une vague de plaisir submergea son corps quand il sentit son amant s'enfoncer en lui. Le jeune vampire se laissa envahir par le désir. L'odeur de Carlisle, la douceur de sa peau, ses doigts magiques sur son corps le rendaient vivant. La main de son amant se referma sur son sexe palpitant de désir, le caressant avec vigueur. Edward se laissa aller. Il jouit entre les doigts de son amant qui se déversa au même instant en lui.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Edward en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda-t-il.

Carlisle s'exécuta. Edward enfouit son visage contre son torse dénudé. Il se laissa enivrer par son parfum. Lentement, les images arrivèrent à son esprit, mais contrairement aux autres fois cela prenait un sens… Il comprenait… Il se mit à trembler… Ses pupilles se voilèrent… Il entendit la voix de Carlisle, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il avait trouvé le fil conducteur de toute cette histoire et il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, sinon, il serait perdu à jamais. Il sentit son corps quitter le lit de la rivière. Carlisle courait à travers les bras, le tenant fermement contre lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la villa. Le médecin l'allongea sur un divan et le recouvrit avec un plaid. Il distingua les voix de ses frères, puis celles de ses sœurs. Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais, lentement, il revint à la réalité.

« -Enfin ! S'écria Carlisle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Des vêtements, vite !

Alice disparut quelques secondes et revint avec des habits. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il s'habilla.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Partez ! Ordonna l'Héritier en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Fichez le camp !

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Grogna Emmett. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Edward ? Appela Carlisle.

-Merde, grogna le Prince.

Un feulement empli de fureur s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il bondissait hors de la villa. La seconde suivante il sentit sa famille le suivre, il pesta qu'ils ne lui aient pas obéi.

-Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Alice.

Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle, rapidement rejoint par Emmett et Jasper qui vinrent se placer à ses côtés.

-Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? Gronda Rosalie.

-Bonsoir, mon chéri, murmura Esmé en regardant Carlisle, tu vas bien ? Et vous les enfants, tout va bien ? »


	28. Chapter 28

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination. Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**Lunaa **: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Et oui, Esmé c'était faite oublier avant de passer à l'attaque… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Une fan de ta fic ;)** : Merci, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise et côté suspens c'est pas fini… lol… En tout cas, le combat que tu espères n'est pas très loin… A + !

Bonne lecture !!!!

***********************

**Chapitre 28 : Fuir pour survivre**

_Un feulement empli de fureur s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il bondissait hors de la villa. La seconde suivante il sentit sa famille le suivre, il pesta qu'ils ne lui aient pas obéi. _

_« -Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Alice. _

_Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle, rapidement rejoint par Emmett et Jasper qui vinrent se placer à ses côtés. _

_-Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? Gronda Rosalie. _

_-Bonsoir, mon chéri, murmura Esmé en regardant Carlisle, tu vas bien ? Et vous les enfants, tout va bien ? »_

*********************

Edward sentit tous les membres de la famille Cullen se tendre. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa du torse de Carlisle qui fit un pas dans la direction d'Esmé. Edward lui barra le passage avec son bras. Le Prince ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, du moins, pas tout de suite, il avait besoin de réponses que seule la vampire pouvait lui apporter. Esmé les dévisageait, un air narquois peint sur son visage.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi calme ?! S'énerva Alice à l'encontre d'Edward.

-Elle a failli te tuer, tuer Anaïs ! Renchérit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi être venue ? Demanda Edward, ignorant ses sœurs. Pourquoi être venue alors que vous saviez que vous alliez trouver la mort ?

Les mots du Prince semblèrent toucher Esmé, son visage se figea, son petit air supérieur disparu. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de lire son esprit, les réponses qu'il cherchait semblaient être bien cachées. Il devait l'amener à parler, après tout, il avait deviné pas mal de choses…

-Vous tenez encore à eux, vous êtes venue pour les sauver, dit Edward.

Esmé ne répondit pas, une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard et il comprit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Oui, vous aimez encore votre famille Esmé, vous saviez qu'en venant ici vous signiez votre arrêt de mort, poursuivit Edward, si ce n'est pas nous ce seront eux qui vous tueront. Je peux vous aider, mais seulement si vous êtes honnête avec moi.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Rugit Emmett.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus l'inviter à entrer pour prendre le thé ?! Gronda Jasper.

-Edward ! Grogna Carlisle d'un ton mécontent.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de partir ! Répéta le Prince d'une voix dure.

-Aucune chance qu'on bouge ! Rétorqua Alice en le défiant du regard.

-Il a raison, murmura Esmé, vous êtes en danger, vous devriez partir.

Edward perçut la brèche dans l'esprit de la vampire, il y entra. Il fut assailli par des images violentes. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, il vacilla. Les bras rassurant de Carlisle le rattrapèrent. Il pouvait entendre la voix inquiète de son amant ainsi que celles de ses frères et sœurs.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Hurla le médecin à l'encontre d'Esmé.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-elle.

-C'est toi, comprit soudain Carlisle, c'est toi la responsable de ces visions !

-Pas exactement, maugréa Esmé.

-Je vais te tuer, grogna le médecin en se redressant tout en laissant échapper un feulement empli de rage.

-Non ! Ne la touche pas ! Protesta Edward en se relevant avec l'aide de Jasper. Je dois comprendre… Comment… Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

-Ce monstre paraissait être la seule chose capable de te vaincre, lâcha Esmé. Victoria avait entendu des légendes, puis, alors que nous nous cachions dans les pays de l'Est, ces légendes sont devenues des rumeurs qui se sont avérées bien réelles.

-Ils le savaient, mes pères connaissaient son existence… Ils sont ses créateurs, réalisa l'Héritier avec horreur en lisant l'esprit de son ennemie. Mais…Comment ? Non ! Ils m'en auraient parlé… Ils …

-Oh, non, très cher petit Prince, persifla Esmé, ils ont voulu préservé leur petit trésor pour qu'il grandisse bien.

-Carlisle, comprit avec stupeur l'Héritier.

-Ils ne souhaitaient pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur, ils t'ont donc confié à un pacifiste, mais ils ont toujours eu cette crainte au fond d'eux, celle que tu deviennes toi aussi un monstre !

-Mais… C'était lui… Toutes ces révoltes dans l'Est, c'était sa colère qui les provoquait !

-Oh, oui ! Une haine féroce et indescriptible qu'il ressent pour tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Volturi.

-Et plus particulièrement envers moi, termina Edward.

-Tu n'es rien comparé à lui. Ses pouvoirs sont bien plus importants que les tiens, depuis combien de temps te trompe-t-il ? Il joue avec ton esprit et celui des autres depuis des semaines ! Avoua Esmé avant de lâcher un rire dément.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Questionna Edward d'un ton empli de peine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ni Victoria, ni toi ne pouvez le contrôler, n'est-ce pas ?

Esmé se tut, la tristesse se dessina à nouveau sur son beau visage.

-Tout comme je sais qu'il a changé ses plans, continua Edward, c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ce soir, pour nous prévenir.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Carlisle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Il ne veut plus me tuer, n'est-ce pas Esmé ? Par contre, Carlisle est devenu l'homme à abattre ? C'est pour lui que tu es là, pour nous prévenir du danger ?

-Oui, admit-elle, mais il semblerait qu'il t'ait sous-estimé. Tu avais presque découvert la vérité avant mon arrivée, cependant, tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui ! Alors, si tu aimes Carlisle, si tu aimes cette famille autant que tu le prétends…

-Partez ! Ordonna Edward. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Emmett, Jasper, allez chercher Bella, Clara et Anaïs. Alice et Rosalie, préparez le strict nécessaire pour le voyage.

-Nous n'irons nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué ce qu'il se passe ici ! Déclara Carlisle.

-On a pas le temps ! Partez ! Pitié, Carlisle, fais ce que je te demande sans poser de questions !

-Si tu restes, tu vas mourir, comprit le médecin, ma place est à tes côtés quoi qu'il advienne, si je dois mourir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai aucune raison de fouler cette terre si tu n'y es plus.

-Carlisle, murmura Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Il en va de même pour nous, lâcha Jasper.

-Tu crois que je vais manquer une bagarre ? Lança Emmett.

-Tu fais partie de la famille, renchérit Rosalie, et nous protégeons notre famille.

-Tu vois que tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire partir, conclut Alice en esquissant un sourire.

-C'est trop dangereux, se désespéra Edward, je ne veux pas vous condamner.

-Alors, pars avec nous, implora Carlisle, partons tous ensemble avant que ce danger que tu redoutes tant ne nous frappe.

-Non…

-Je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle.

Le médecin posa ses mains sur ses joues, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Lentement, les lèvres du blond se rapprochèrent des siennes, les effleurant. Edward se perdit quelques secondes dans leur bulle. Le rire narquois d'Esmé brisa cet instant magique.

-Emmett, Jasper, allez chercher les filles. Rosalie, Alice, préparez nos affaires. Nous partons, tous ensemble.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? Questionna Emmett en fusillant du regard celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa mère.

-Elle vient avec nous, l'informa Edward.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent tous les membres de sa famille.

-Elle seule peut répondre à certaines de mes questions et bien qu'elle mérite la mort, je ne souhaite à aucun de mes ennemis le sort qu'il lui réservera, personne ne le mérite, murmura Edward en entrant dans la maison. »

**********************

Carlisle observait son tendre amour parler au téléphone. Edward mettait au point leur retour en Italie, selon son ange, Volterra serait le seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Toute la famille Swan se tenait dans un coin du salon, Anaïs somnolait dans les bras de sa mère qui semblait encore secouée par les évènements de la journée. Ses enfants se tenaient près d'elles, surveillant du coin de l'œil Esmé qui se tenait près de la baie vitrée. Le regard de la vampire scrutait avec anxiété la forêt plongée dans la pénombre. Il reporta son attention sur son Prince qui se pinçait l'arête du nez tout en parlant au téléphone, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui, il était son oxygène, son âme sœur, son cœur… Il quitta son amour des yeux en sentant un regard peser sur lui, Esmé l'observait. Une fureur sans nom l'envahit, c'était à cause d'elle que sa famille était une nouvelle fois en danger, que la vie de son amour était menacée ! Il perçut une vague de calmer l'entourer, il fusilla Jasper du regard, il n'avait aucune envie d'être apaisé. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers Esmé, prit sa main et l'entraîna de force sur la terrasse. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, il ferma la grande baie vitrée, même si cela n'empêcherait pas certains occupants du salon d'entendre leur conversation.

« -Je t'avertis, Esmé, écoute-moi bien car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois ! Ne touche pas à ma famille ! Ne t'approche pas d'Edward ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te promets que je te tue de mes propres mains !

-Quand te rendras-tu compte de l'abomination de tes actes ?! Comment oses-tu le laisser te toucher ?! Comment peux-tu… peux-tu…

-Comment puis-je lui faire l'amour ? S'écria Carlisle. Il est l'être le plus pur, le plus parfait que j'ai jamais connu, je ne cesse de remercier le Ciel de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin ! Alors, ne le touche pas !

Sur ces mots, il regagna le salon, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier. Il s'approcha d'Edward et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui, il déposa un baiser dans son cou au moment où son ange raccrochait.

-Nous devons partir, annonça le Prince. Rosalie et Alice, prenez la Mercedes de Carlisle avec Bella, Clara et Anaïs. Jasper et Emmett, vous prendrez le Hummer avec Esmé, surveillez-la bien.

-Compte sur nous, acquiesça Emmett en observant la vampire.

-Carlisle, tu prendras mon Austin. Vous partez en direction d'une petite ville au nord de Seattle, en roulant vite, je pense que vous devriez y être dans une heure. Le jet vous y attendra.

-C'est parti ! S'exclama Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Et toi ?! Gronda Carlisle. Tu ne nous suis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous rejoins, promit Edward, fais-moi confiance. Il faut juste que je reste le temps de brouiller les pistes.

-Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide et de nous rejoindre !

-Je te le promets, mais toi aussi tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, le jet devra partir dans une heure.

-Edward…

-Non, Carlisle, je te demande de me faire confiance. Je vous rejoindrais, je t'en fais le serment, mais le jet ne devra pas m'attendre. Crois-moi, je te promets que je viendrais.

-Fais attention, murmura le médecin avant de l'embrasser. »

Carlisle caressa une dernière fois la joue de son compagnon avant de se diriger avec les autres membres de sa famille vers le garage. Il fut reconnaissant à Edward de lui avoir laissé sa voiture. Une fois enfermé dans celle-ci, il fut assailli par l'odeur de son ange. Il mit le lecteur CD en marche, les compositions de son amant emplirent l'habitacle, l'apaisant. Il fut le premier à s'engager sur la route, Rosalie le suivait au volant de la Mercedes, puis, Emmett avec son Hummer fermait le cortège. Les routes étant quasi-désertes, ils roulèrent à vive allure atteignant le petit aéroport plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Dès qu'ils coupèrent le moteur des voitures, des hommes arrivèrent pour prendre leurs valises ainsi que les véhicules qui furent préparées pour le voyage. Ces derniers rejoindraient l'Italie dans quelques jours à bord d'un cargo. Carlisle suivit le reste de sa famille dans le jet. Contrairement aux autres, il ne s'installa pas dans les confortables fauteuils, il resta debout sur la passerelle, guettant l'arrivée de son amant. Il était de plus en plus nerveux maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'odeur apaisante de son ange pour le rassurer. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond sur l'étroite plateforme, son regard ne cessant de scruter l'horizon.

« -Monsieur, dit un homme en uniforme, je suis navré, Monsieur, mais nous devons partir. Son Altesse a été très clair, nous devons partir.

-Attendons encore un peu…

-Nous devons partir, Monsieur, je vous en prie, son Altesse n'apprécierait pas que nous ne respections pas ses ordres. »

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans l'appareil. Alice et Rosalie prirent chacune une de ses mains et le firent asseoir entre elles. Alice posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Rosalie serrait fermement sa main. Lentement, le jet amorça son ascension. Il se crispa, se désespérant de ne pas voir arriver son ange. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jet atteignit sa vitesse de croisière. Un feulement de désespoir s'échappa de son torse et ses filles resserrèrent leur étreinte. Ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit sourd. Carlisle s'arracha des bras de ses filles et se dirigea vers la forme allongée sur le sol.

« -Merci, Seigneur, murmura le médecin en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Edward, tu m'entends ? Edward ?

-Ca va, articula péniblement le Prince, laisse-moi… Laisse-moi, un peu de temps.

-Il a besoin de reprendre des forces, l'informa Jasper qui ouvrit un petit frigo et sortit un thermos de sang animal, il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Alice accompagne Bella, Clara et Anaïs dans la chambre du fond.

-Venez, dit le petit lutin en prenant Anaïs dans ses bras.

Carlisle prit le gobelet que lui tendait Jasper et s'appliqua à faire boire son contenu à son ange. Peu à peu, les prunelles noires de son amant furent parsemées de petites touches ambrées. Quand Edward eut terminé de boire, Jasper lui donna un nouveau gobelet. Alors qu'il observait son ange se nourrir, un poids disparut de sa poitrine.

-Tu ne les as pas tué, réalisa-t-il, tu n'as pas bu le sang de cette femme, tu n'as pas attaqué Clara.

-Sa chemise était couverte du sang de cette inconnue et du médecin, lui rappela tristement Emmett, ses yeux sont rouges.

-Je sais, mais s'il s'était nourri de sang humain, ses yeux seraient toujours d'une couleur carmin, souviens-toi, il faut plusieurs mois pour que nos yeux retrouvent leur couleur ambrée.

-Il arrive à changer la couleur de ses yeux, se souvint Rosalie.

-Il est trop faible pour le faire, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-Quelqu'un a voulu nous faire croire qu'Edward était coupable, je me demande qui ?! Maugréa Emmett en lançant un regard peu amène à Esmé.

-Tu as raison, mais je pense qu'Edward était la principale victime, il devait croire que c'était lui le coupable. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il perde tous ses repères, qu'il pense qu'il devenait fou, expliqua le médecin.

-Carlisle ? Appela la voix rauque d'Edward.

-Oui, je suis là, mon ange.

-Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plaît.

Carlisle lui obéit et l'aida à s'installer dans un fauteuil tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mieux, répondit l'Héritier avant de regarder Esmé, il ne nous retrouvera pas, du moins, pour le moment.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?! S'angoissa Esmé. Il est plus puissant que toi !

-Peut-être, mais il ne se doute pas que j'ai tout compris. Il me croit toujours dans les bois en train d'errer en cherchant des réponses.

-Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Gronda Alice. Je vous signale que je n'arrive pas à voir notre avenir.

-On parlera, promit Edward, mais pas ici, je vous expliquerais tout lorsque nous serons en sécurité en Italie. En attendant, Jasper et Alice, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas utiliser vos dons, nous devons être discrets. Je veux aussi que vous me préveniez si vous vous sentez étrange, ou si vous avez l'impression que quelque chose vous manipule. C'est compris ?

-D'accord, répondirent-ils. »

Doucement, les lueurs qui éclairaient l'intérieur du jet se tamisèrent. Carlisle referma son emprise sur le corps de son ange et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Edward. L'Héritier ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son torse.

************************

Même s'il semblait être au repos, l'esprit d'Edward ne cessait de s'activer. Il surveillait de loin son ennemi, tentant de passer inaperçu pour qu'il ne remarque pas leur fuite. Au début, il créait des indices indiquant leur présence à Seattle, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'Esmé avait disparu, il se débrouillait pour laisser des fausses pistes, espérant qu'il les prenne au sérieux. Le Prince sortit de sa torpeur en sentant la main de Carlisle se poser sur sa joue. Le médecin l'aida à se relever avant de porter un verre de sang animal à ses lèvres. Edward le but avidement. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Le pouce de son amant vint caresser la commissure de ses lèvres récoltant une goutte de sang qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il put voir le visage furieux d'Esmé, mais la vampire détourna le regard quand elle entendit le feulement qu'émit Carlisle. Edward ferma à nouveau les yeux et se blottit contre le torse du médecin. Il se concentra, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces.

********************

Le jet venait de se poser. Sa famille sortit tout en manifestant sa joie de ne plus être à l'étroit. Les pilotes étaient en train de refaire le plein de l'appareil ce qui les surpris tous. Edward les informa que le jet repartait avec seulement à bord les membres de la famille Swan, Volterra n'était pas un endroit sûr pour elles étant donné qu'il y avait peu de vampires végétariens. Le Prince leur assura qu'elles seraient en sécurité. Après les avoir embrassées, ils regardèrent le jet redécoller. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les voitures qui les attendaient. Ils avaient deux heures de route avant d'arriver à Volterra. Le jet aurait pu atterrir près de l'antique cité, mais Edward n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps pour mettre les Swan à l'abri et puis cela brouillerait un peu plus les pistes. Il était assis à l'avant, Carlisle conduisait, à l'arrière, Jasper surveillait Esmé. Emmett conduisait la seconde voiture où étaient installées Alice et Rosalie. Edward se concentrait sur ce qui se passait au-delà de l'océan, aux Etats-Unis. Son corps fut soudain envahi par un froid inquiétant. Il l'avait repéré ! Edward tenta de s'éloigner, mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'accrocha à lui, il essayait de le localiser ! De violents spasmes commencèrent à secouer son corps, alors, qu'il se battait pour reprendre le contrôle.

**********************

Carlisle gara brusquement sa voiture sur le bas de côté quand il sentit le corps d'Edward se tendre. Il se pencha vers son ange et l'appela, mais ce dernier ne lui répondait pas.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?! Hurla Emmett en sortant de sa voiture pour les rejoindre.

-Edward ! Edward ! Appela désespérément Carlisle. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

-Sortons-le de la voiture, décida Jasper qui attrapa son frère par les épaules et Emmett par les jambes.

Carlisle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à côté du corps de son amant qui était maintenant secoué par de douloureux spasmes.

-Edward, sanglota le médecin en posant sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? S'écria Rose qui paniquait.

-Parle-lui, Carlisle ! Ordonna Alice. Je suis sûre qu'il sent ta présence, toi seul peut le ramener !

-Edward, mon amour, je t'en prie, reviens. Reviens vers nous, mon ange, implora le médecin tout en caressant la joue du Prince. Edward, je t'en prie.

Carlisle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand le corps de son compagnon ne trembla plus.

-Je suis là, murmura l'Héritier. Ça va.

Carlisle l'aida à s'asseoir. Les pupilles de ce dernier était de nouveau sombres.

-Il a besoin de se nourrir, remarqua-t-il.

-On va chasser, déclara Emmett qui courut vers les bois en compagnie de Rosalie.

-Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous nourrir, réalisa Carlisle en observant les pupilles de ses filles. Suivez-les !

-Tu es sûr ? Questionna Jasper en observant du coin de l'œil Esmé.

-Oui, ramenez aussi quelque chose pour elle.

-Et pour toi, conclut Alice, car je ne pense pas que tu veuilles quitter Edward des yeux.

-Merci.

Carlisle vit ses enfants disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur son ange qu'il fit rallonger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver du regard, guettant le moindre signe de douleur.

-Nous aurions pu être heureux, chuchota soudain Esmé en brisant le silence.

-Nous aurions pu, convint Carlisle, si tu n'avais pas tout gâché.

-Tu aurais fini par l'oublier et par m'aimer, si seulement tu ne l'avais pas retrouvé…

-Tu as tort, j'aurais peut-être cédé dans un siècle ou deux, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu t'aimer. Il y a bien longtemps, je lui ai donné mon cœur et quoi qu'il advienne il n'appartiendra qu'à lui.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, un rugissement s'éleva, la seconde suivante, il percuta violemment plusieurs arbres. Alors qu'il allait se relever pour attaquer, il reçu un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une falaise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, des rochers s'écroulèrent sur lui, l'enterrant sous un mur de rocs. Carlisle essaya de bouger, mais cela lui était quasiment impossible. Il réunit toutes ses forces et réussit à faire boucher quelques roches, mais sans grand résultat.

-L'avantage entre toi et moi, Carlisle, chéri, lâcha Esmé d'un ton froid, c'est que je me nourris maintenant de sang humain donc je suis bien plus forte que toi. Maintenant, je vais aller saluer ton cher et tendre avant de partir.

-Non !!! Hurla Carlisle en faisant tout son possible pour se libérer. »

Une rage sans nom envahit son être, décuplant ses forces. Il se concentra sur les rochers et tout en poussant un cri empli de colère il réussit à sortir de sa prison. Il s'élança vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Edward. Un feulement s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il vit Esmé assise sur le torse de son ange, ses mains agrippant sa tête… Elle s'apprêtait à la lui arracher… Carlisle bondit sur la vampire tout en priant pour être assez rapide. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Esmé, son élan les entraîna loin du corps du Prince, les faisant rouler tout deux sur le sol. Carlisle fut le premier à se relever. Il se jeta sur Esmé et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, la vampire tomba à genoux sous la brutalité du coup. Une des mains du médecin se perdit dans sa chevelure auburn l'obligeant à relever la tête alors que son autre poing se refermait prêt à la frapper. Son regard croisa le regard d'Esmé, ils avaient partagé tant de choses... Ses souvenirs et son éducation le firent hésiter, jamais il n'aurait osé lever la main sur une femme… Pourtant, elle, elle n'avait pas hésité à mettre en danger la vie des siens. Par sa faute, il avait failli perdre Edward… Ses scrupules disparurent, le coup parti. Un gémissement empli de douleur s'échappa de la bouche d'Esmé qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle rampait pour lui échapper. Comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Edward, il l'immobilisa avec son corps, en s'asseyant sur elle.

« -Jamais je n'aurais pu te pardonner tout le mal que tu nous as fait, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, mais j'aurais pu t'oublier si tu avais accepté de laisser ma famille tranquille. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Esmé.

-Carlisle, non ! Supplia-t-elle. Pitié, ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier !

-Te tuer ne me réjouis pas, mais apparemment c'est la seule solution pour que tu nous laisses vivre en paix.

-Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi ! Rugit Esmé. Il a réveillé le monstre, la bête qui est en toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les vampires que tu méprises pour leur bestialité !

-Je ne fais que protéger ma famille, coupa Carlisle en posant ses mains sur le cou de la vampire.

Le médecin raffermit son emprise sur le corps d'Esmé, il pouvait entendre ses os craquer, sa chair se déchirer. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la vampire qui mis à mal sa résolution. Un murmure attira son attention. Edward l'appelait. Il devait en finir, pour lui, pour eux. D'un geste sec, il arracha la tête d'Esmé avant de la balancer au loin. Il devait terminer son macabre travail avant de rejoindre son ange.

-On termine, lâcha la voix dénuée de sentiments d'Alice, va t'occuper d'Edward.

-Je m'occupe du feu, déclara Rosalie.

-Je finis de la démembrer.

-Je t'aide, mon frère, dit Emmett.

Carlisle observa ses enfants dépecer le corps de celle qu'ils avaient considéré pendant un temps comme leur mère. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça, il ne supportait pas ce spectacle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura Alice, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne représente plus rien à nos yeux si ce n'est une menace. J'imagine que si tu en es arrivé à une telle extrémité c'est qu'elle a tenté de vous faire du mal ?

-Elle… Elle a failli tuer Edward, balbutia-t-il.

-Saleté, grogna Emmett en jetant une jambe dans le feu.

-Retourne auprès d'Edward, demanda Rosalie, éloignez-vous un peu pour vous nourrir. On vous attend ici. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son ange. L'Héritier s'était plus ou moins redressé et observait la scène, un air indéchiffrable peint sur son visage. Le médecin s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras. Peu de temps après, il le déposait sur le sol près d'une carcasse de chevreuil. Edward se pencha sur l'animal pour s'abreuver de son sang. Carlisle huma l'air à la recherche d'une proie à proximité. Il ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers une biche qu'il vida rapidement. Il revint auprès d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris des forces, il était debout. Son regard soucieux était perdu dans le vide.

***********************

Edward sortit de ses pensées quand deux bras l'encerclèrent, Carlisle l'emprisonna contre son torse avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Le Prince se laissa aller dans leur baiser, s'agrippant à ses épaules, recherchant toujours plus de contact. Avec regret, son compagnon le repoussa tendrement.

« -Les autres nous attendent, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, souffla Edward, pardonne-moi.

-Quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

-Pardonne-moi… Elle… Esmé a raison. Par ma faute, tu es devenu un meurtrier.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Esmé est l'unique responsable de sa mort. Elle serait encore en vie si elle n'avait pas cherché à détruire tout ce qui m'est cher. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle nous nui et si j'ai bien compris rien n'est encore terminé.

-Tu as malheureusement raison, soupira l'Héritier, il faut qu'on se remette en route, on a déjà perdu trop de temps.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Affirma Carlisle en lui souriant. Au fait, que t'est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ?

-On en parlera à Volterra. »

Edward s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent avec délicatesse, puis, avec regret, elles se séparèrent. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille. En silence, chacun gagna sa voiture. Jasper monta avec Alice, souhaitant laisser un peu d'intimité à Carlisle et à Edward, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

*************************

Bientôt la cité légendaire de Volterra fut en vue. Le Prince se sentit rassuré en voyant ces murs familiers. Alors qu'ils allaient passer les remparts du château, ils furent arrêtés par des gardes. Edward entrouvrit à peine la vitre teintée. Dès qu'ils le virent, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer leurs voitures. Ils se garèrent dans la cour principale. L'Héritier sortit de la voiture et aussitôt les gardes qui se trouvaient à proximité se courbèrent pour le saluer. D'un geste de la main, il les invita à reprendre leurs activités. Démétri ne tarda pas à apparaître, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« -Bonjour, mon ami, le salua Edward en lui faisant signe de se relever.

-Bonjour, mon Prince, je suis étonné mais ravi de votre présence en nos murs.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie… Renforce la sécurité autour de Volterra, que tout le monde soit sur le qui-vive.

-Bien. Puis-je savoir ce …

-Après que j'ai parlé à mes pères ! Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont dans la salle du trône. Ils président une réunion importante qui ne doit surtout pas être interrompue, lui dit-il.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, maugréa l'Héritier en prenant la direction de la salle.

-Edward ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tenta de l'arrêter Démétri.

-Arrête de t'égosiller pour rien ! Je ne t'écouterais pas !

-Ils vont pas être contents, maugréa Démétri en lui emboîtant le pas.

Edward se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la salle du trône, la famille Cullen et Démétri le suivant de près. Arrivés devant la grande porte, deux gardes leur barrèrent le passage. Un feulement menaçant glissa entre ses dents dévoilées, les gardes tremblèrent mais hésitèrent à le laisser passer.

-Fichez le camp, si vous voulez pas finir en cendres, murmura Démétri alors que les deux grades s'éloignaient précipitamment.

Le Prince posa ses mains sur les immenses portes en bois et les poussa avec tant de violence qu'elles grincèrent avant de claquer contre le mur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les vampires qui furent un instant surpris par son entrée se dépêchèrent de s'agenouiller. Edward pouvait sentir leur peur, ils avaient perçu sa colère.

-Que signifie cette intrusion ?! Hurla Caïus en le fusillant du regard. Excuse-toi immédiatement et sors !

-Non ! Répondit Edward sur le même ton. Vous tous, sortez ! Dehors !

Tous les vampires s'observèrent, hésitant sur la marche à tenir. Ils ne tenaient pas à contrarier les Volturi, mais ils avaient encore bien plus peur de leur Héritier. Rapidement, ils sortirent de la salle. Edward se figea quand il vit Emmett suivre le mouvement.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il à l'encontre de son frère.

-Tu as bien dit « dehors ! », non ?

-Pas toi, tu peux rester, soupira Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Euh, je dois avouer que quand tu es en pétard comme ça, je préfère être loin de toi !

Son regard croisa celui du grand brun qui affichait un air faussement effrayé, Edward ne put retenir un sourire et remercia silencieusement son frère de l'avoir quelque peu calmé.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peux-tu expliquer ton comportement ? S'énerva Caïus.

-Oh, s'est simple, on essaie de me tuer, lâcha Edward qui chercha la main de Carlisle.

-Esmé ? Interrogea Aro.

-Elle est morte, les informa Edward, Carlisle s'en est chargé. Non, la personne qui me menace fait partie de la famille.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Marcus en se levant pour le rejoindre. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'un de nous voudrait ta mort ?

-Je sais que vous ne me voulez pas de mal.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Caïus.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'avais un frère ? Un grand frère ? J'aurais aimé que vous me parliez de lui étant donné que le seul but de sa vie est de me tuer ?! »

*********************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert…

Passez une bonne semaine et à la dimanche prochain !!!


	29. Chapter 29

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, elles me motivent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

**Une fan de ta fic ;)** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Je suis contente que le combat entre Esmé et Carlisle t'ait plu, il était grand temps qu'il se débarrassé d'elle ! Quant au grand frère d'Edward, les explications sont dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire… A bientôt !

********************

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 29 : Révélations**

_« -Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'avais un frère ? Un grand frère ? J'aurais aimé que vous me parliez de lui étant donné que le seul but de sa vie est de me tuer ?! _

Un lourd silence avait accueilli sa tirade, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler dans la salle du trône et personne ne paraissait vouloir lui répondre.

-Alors, j'attends ? ! S'impatienta Edward.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, murmura Carlisle.

-Patience, lui répondit l'Héritier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses pères, alors ?

-Je sens que ça va être long, marmonna Emmett en se laissant tomber de façon disgracieuse dans un luxueux fauteuil qui trembla quelque peu.

Edward regarda Jasper et ses sœurs suivre son exemple. Le Prince guida son amant jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le fit asseoir, il prit ensuite place sur ses genoux.

-C'était il y a très longtemps, révéla Marcus dans un murmure tout en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, bien avant ta naissances Carlisle… C'était il y a près de deux siècles… Nous revenions d'une chasse lorsqu'un humain croisa notre route. Il nous attendait. Il savait qui nous étions et souhaitait devenir l'un des nôtres. Caïus faillit le tuer sur le champ, Aro était amusé par son impudence et moi… Et bien moi, j'étais partagé, il m'intriguait autant qu'il m'inquiétait… J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct…

Marcus passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de reprendre sa place sur son trône.

-J'ai accepté se surseoir à son exécution, poursuivit Caïus, car comme l'a dit Marcus, il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant chez cet homme, une étrange aura l'entourait. Pour nous convaincre de le transformer, il a fait une démonstration de ses dons. Il réussit à déplacer un rocher par la pensée, nous nous sommes aussi rendu compte qu'il lisait nos pensées ! Il devenait hors de question que nous laissions un humain avec de telles capacités ne pas devenir l'un des nôtres. Nous l'avons donc ramené à Volterra et je l'ai transformé. Les premières années se sont bien passées. Il était avide de connaissances et il s'entraînait énormément développant des dons plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Nous avons fait de lui notre fils, notre Héritier… Je suis désolé, Edward, je regrette de lui avoir donné ces titres car lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais le seul que je voulais appeler mon fils.

-Au bout d'une vingtaine d'années, il a commencé à changer. Il ne tolérait plus de recevoir des ordres, les règles qui régissaient notre existence l'insupportaient. Il souhaitait régner non seulement sur notre monde, mais aussi sur celui des humains, expliqua Aro, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser faire… Il a failli nous tuer… Détruire notre monde…

-Comment vous êtes-vous débarrassé de lui ? Questionna Edward.

-Il a tué beaucoup de nos gardes, se souvint Caïus. Il était en Europe de l'Est, nous avons attendu un moment où il avait besoin de se nourrir pour l'attaquer. Une première vague de soldats s'est jetée sur lui…

-Combien ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-259, avoua Marcus dans un souffle.

-Lorsqu'il les a eu tous tué, poursuivit Caïus, la seconde vague a attaqué, elle n'était composée que de gardes ayant des dons…

-Ils étaient 67, continua Aro, il était affaibli… Ils ont réussi à l'acculer et à le faire chuter dans une crevasse. Ils l'ont enchaîné. Ses forces s'affaiblissaient, sa soif y jouant énormément. Il était dans un état léthargique mais toujours protégé par une sorte de bouclier. Il a été enseveli sous la terre, la glace… Nous pensions qu'il y resterait pour l'éternité. Comment a-t-il pu se libérer ? Il n'avait pas accès à de la nourriture… Je ne comprends pas…

-Il semblerait que depuis quelques années, il essayait de se libérer, expliqua Edward, c'était lui le responsable des émeutes dans l'Est, il insufflait son esprit de rébellion aux clans peuplant ces contrées.

-Il a réussi à les manipuler pour qu'ils le libèrent ? Demanda Marcus.

-Non, répondit son fils, Victoria et Esmé cherchaient un moyen de se venger. Tout en se cachant, elles ont entrepris des recherches et ont fini par entendre parler de lui. Elles l'ont libéré… Grâce à Victoria, elles ont eu l'idée de créer des dizaines de nouveau-nés, tous sont pratiquement morts en essayant de le libérer, ceux qui avaient survécu, il les a tué. Esmé et Victoria lui ont amené des humains pour qu'il puisse rapidement se nourrir.

-Tu as tout vu dans l'esprit d'Esmé ? Questionna Caïus.

-Oui, cela m'a permit de compléter les zones d'ombres.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Aro d'un ton anxieux.

Edward quitta l'étreinte rassurante de son amant et arpenta la salle d'un pas nerveux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, hésitant visiblement à se confier.

-Le plus important c'est que nous nous organisions, expliqua le Prince, il veut nous anéantir et il est puissant. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver à Volterra, il faut préparer la garde et…

-Edward ! Coupa Carlisle en l'entourant de ses bras. Parle-moi…

-Je… Il nous a dupé, il nous a tous dupés, murmura l'Héritier en caressant sa joue, il est entré dans nos esprits, y insufflant des pensées, des perceptions qui n'étaient pas réelles.

-Que… Que veux-tu dire ? Balbutia le médecin.

-Sais-tu ce qui m'a fait douter ? Qui m'a fait me poser des questions ? Qui m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il manigançait ? C'est lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à nous, à notre amour. J'ai été troublé… troublé par un autre homme et tu le sais… tu nous as presque surpris dans mon bureau, confessa-t-il dans un murmure honteux.

-Edward…

-Non ! Je… J'aurais dû comprendre à cet instant, mais mon esprit était tellement embrouillé… J'essayais de le repousser, mais… mais je n'y parvenais pas… J'étais impuissant…

-Attends, l'arrêta Emmett, tu parles de la femme et de l'homme que tu as tué ?

-Le mec est pas mort, lui rappela Rose en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Et tu oublies qu'Edward ne semble pas être le coupable ! Dit Jasper d'un ton tranchant.

-Désolé, mais je capte plus rien, maugréa Emmett.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le calma Edward, tout m'accusait. Il voulait que je pense être le coupable. Il essayait de me détruire en m'ôtant toutes mes convictions, mon amour pour Carlisle, mon contrôle… Mais je ne les ai pas tué…

-Mais qui ? Interrogea Alice. C'est ce vampire ?

-Oui, confirma Edward. Alors que je méditais, j'ai eu l'impression que je devais me rendre chez les Di Conti, il me semblait que toutes mes réponses trouveraient une réponse là-bas. Cependant, une fois arrivé, j'ai douté… Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsqu'un froid étrange m'a envahi et j'ai en quelque sorte perdu connaissance. J'étais en train de reprendre mes esprits dans la clairière lorsque vous m'avez retrouvé. Il y avait ce sang sur moi, je savais que c'était leur sang, je l'avais déjà senti, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, à me souvenir… Ce … Enfin… Grâce à Carlisle, j'ai réussi à me concentrer, à tout comprendre… Mais cela était difficile, je devais lutter contre ces sentiments qu'il avait ancré dans mon esprit, j'ai perdu une nouvelle fois connaissance, néanmoins, à mon réveil tout était clair.

-Ouais, mais toujours pas pour nous, lui rappela Jasper qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Vous devez savoir que lorsqu'Esmé et Victoria l'ont libéré, elles lui ont expliqué que les Volturi avaient un nouveau fils, un Héritier… Il est entré dans une rage noire, elles ont même pensé qu'il allait les tuer. Il a donc décidé de m'éliminer en premier et de jeter ma dépouille à vos pieds… Il me l'a même dit, mais à cette époque j'ignorais qui il était, mais je m'égare… Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, lorsqu'il m'a vu, ses plans ont changé. Il ne souhaitait plus me tuer, il me veut.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Répéta Aro d'une voix tremblotante.

-Rien, rien que je ne puisse oublier si Carlisle pardonne, murmura Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, le rassura son amant, ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais comment… Il a réussi à nous faire croire qu'il était humain !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les enfants Cullen.

-Le Docteur Arès Di Conti, notre confrère à l'Hôpital de Seattle est mon frère, leur expliqua Edward, notre ennemi.

-Mais… Mais on l'a vu ! Bégaya Alice ahurie.

-J'ai pris son pouls ! Se souvint Jasper.

-Son sang était chaud ! Renchérit Emmett. Une véritable tentation !

-Illusion, tout n'était qu'illusion, assura Edward. Il a manipulé Clara, c'est lui qui l'a envoyé valser à travers la porte, il a ensuite tué Maryline, il a fait en sorte que mon odeur soit dans toute la maison avant de mettre en scène sa propre agression. Ils nous a tous manipulé !

-Il a réussi à tous vous leurrer, à faire croire qu'il était humain, réalisa avec horreur Aro, il est bien plus puissant que…

Le vampire se tut face à ce qu'il allait dire, il s'assit sur son trône en un geste las.

-Oui, admit son fils, il est bien plus puissant que moi. Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons avant qu'il ne vienne. Je vais me préparer, m'entraîner.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Gronda Caïus en faisant les cents pas.

-Et que proposes-tu mon frère ? ! S'énerva Aro en le fusillant du regard. Nous avons créé ce monstre ! Nous sommes responsables et c'est notre fils qui va payer pour nos erreurs !

-Edward va aller se cacher, déclara farouchement Marcus, les Cullen et lui vont partir se mettre à l'abri ! Nous, nous resterons ici et nous attendrons notre jugement en espérant que cela suffise à Arès.

-Merci, murmura l'Héritier en lâchant son compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais je ne peux pas le tolérer. Quoi que vous ayez fait, vous êtes mes pères et je ne peux pas vous laisser affronter cela seuls, tout comme, il est hors de question qu'il accomplisse son dessein et réduise les humains au rang de bétail ! Je me dresserai contre lui quoiqu'il advienne. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle du trône. Il entendit Carlisle se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Jasper lui conseilla d'attendre ici. Son ami de toujours accompagné de Démétri se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Il ralentit pour les laisser le rejoindre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ses amis savaient ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant. Il poussa les portes de la salle d'entraînement et sauta au milieu de l'arène de combat. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par les autres membres de la garde rapprochée. Tous utilisèrent leurs dons, leurs aptitudes au combat pour l'attaquer. Emmett vint même se joindre à eux, heureux de pouvoir en découdre quelque peu. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à jeter l'éponge n'appréciant pas de mordre plusieurs fois de suite la poussière et n'étant pas habitué aux entraînements de la garde. Le Prince n'encaissa quelques coups, il parvenait à bien maîtriser ses advsersaires.

Edward ignorait depuis combien de temps ils s'entraînaient, il avait à peine remarqué que Carlisle avait assisté un instant aux combats, tant il devait se concentrer sur les attaques qui pleuvaient de toute part. Le Prince envoya une nouvelle fois Démétri et Félix au tapis tout en contrant les pouvoirs de Jane et Alec. Il se mit ensuite en position de défense attendant le prochain assaut, avant de se redresser, les poings sur les hanches, observant tous les gardes qui se tenaient à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que ces derniers étaient à bout de force, ils souhaitaient un peu de repos et ils avaient besoin de nourrir. Tout en soupirant, il leur fit signe de quitter la salle. Edward observa un instant ses vêtements en lambeaux tout en se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de croiser Alice, sinon, le petit lutin allait le lui faire payer très cher…

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Jasper qui était le seul à être resté.

-Oui, répondit le Prince.

-Tu sais que cela fait plus de 15 heures que l'on s'entraîne ?

-Tant que ça ? S'étonna le Prince.

-J'étais certain que tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien, s'esclaffa son meilleur ami, bon, étant donné que son Altesse nous laisse un peu de répit, je vais aller retrouver Alice. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Carlisle, il était inquiet tout à l'heure quand il est passé.

-Je vais y aller.

Jasper allait sortir quand il se ravisa et revint vers lui. Edward l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'il vit son air à la fois soucieux et sérieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna l'Héritier.

-Promets-moi… Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je vais me battre, est-ce stupide pour toi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, ce qui serait stupide serait de te sacrifier pour nous.

-Mourir pour ce que l'on aime ne me parait pas être quelque chose de stupide, remarqua doucement le Prince.

-Edward, ne fais pas ça…

-De toute manière, il ne souhaite pas ma mort, il attend autre chose de moi.

-Si tu le lui donnes, cela te tuera, prédit Jasper, tu ne le supporteras pas.

-On peut supporter beaucoup de choses pour ceux que l'on aime.

-Ca te détruira, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Protesta Jazz. Et puis, s'ils sont arrivés à l'emprisonner, nous pouvons nous aussi y arriver !

-…

-Edward ! Edward, je t'en prie, parle-moi ! Parle-moi, mon frère ! Que me caches-tu ?

-Il n'y a rien, Jasper, rien…

-Edward…

-Va retrouver Alice, je suis sûr qu'elle a hâte de te voir. Pour ma part, il me tarde de retrouver Carlisle.

-Pas si vite, jeune homme, gronda Caïus en entrant dans l'arène avec ses frères.

-Quoi ? Aboya l'Héritier fatigué des interrogations qu'il lisait dans tous leurs esprits.

-Calme-toi, demanda Aro en posant une main sur son épaule, Jasper a raison, quelque chose te travaille et tant que tu ne te seras pas déchargé de ce fardeau tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur la bataille qui menace.

-Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? ! S'énerva le Prince.

-Edward ! L'appela Caïus alors que le Prince se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Foutez-moi la paix ! Gronda-t-il en claquant la porte.

-Vous avez fini l'entraînement ? Questionna Alice qui arrivait vers lui en sautillant, heureuse de retrouver son Jasper, avant de se figer pour le fusiller du regard. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements ?! Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu sais que…

-Stop !!! Je ne veux rien savoir Alice ! Si nous survivons, je te permettrais de refaire toute ma garde robe, ok ?!

-Oui, acquiesça le petit lutin en essayant de se faire encore plus petite.

-Merci ! Grogna-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche. »

Edward en avait assez, il avait besoin de calme et de se détendre. Il entra dans ses appartements et, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau brûlante couler le long de son corps, lavant les traces du combat. Il appuya son front contre le carrelage, fermant les yeux pour tenter de trouver un peu de quiétude. Une odeur rassurante envahit soudain la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. Deux mains douces vinrent enserrer sa taille, une tête se posa sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Carlisle bougea un peu, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Doucement, son compagnon saisit le gel douche et s'appliqua à nettoyer son corps. Il le rinça avec application avant de l'entraîner hors de la douche. Le médecin prit une serviette et commença à le sécher avant de s'essuyer lui-même. Toujours sans un mot, il prit sa main pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre. Son amant repoussa la couette avant de s'allonger, Edward accepta son invite et vint se blottir contre son torse. Les bras du médecin se refermèrent sur son corps, le serrant toujours au plus près de lui. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fredonner une douce berceuse. L'Héritier ferma les yeux quand il reconnut la mélodie que son compagnon lui avait fredonnée lors de leur première rencontre pour l'apaiser.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Edward rouvrit les yeux. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé, il le tenait fermement contre lui, l'une de ses mains caressait son dos y traçant de petits cercles apaisant. Le Prince releva la tête et croisa le regard empli d'amour de sa moitié. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se réunissant pour de brefs baisers. Le jeune vampire sentit la main de son compagnon grimper le long de son échine pour terminer sa course sur sa nuque l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. La bouche de Carlisle s'empara avidement de la sienne pour un baiser passionné, sa langue vint dessiner le contour de ses lèvres qu'Edward entrouvrit pour que leurs langues se retrouvent enfin. Elles se caressèrent, se disputèrent avant de se cajoler passionnément. Edward laissa une de ses mains descendre le long du flanc de son amant pour caresser le creux de ses reins. Carlisle grogna quand sa cuisse effleura sa virilité éveillée. Le Prince se redressa sur ses coudes, surplombant le corps de son compagnon. Ses lèvres dessinèrent le contour de son torse, effleurant, titillant ses mamelons durcis. Carlisle ne put retenir un gémissement, ses mains vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Il poursuivit sa descente, remplaçant ses lèvres par sa langue. Alors qu'il jouait avec le nombril de son amant, ce dernier grogna, son corps se cambrant à la recherche de plus de contact. Edward déposa des baisers dans le creux de ses cuisses, avant de laisser sa joue caresser le membre de son compagnon qui serra fermement les draps entre ses poings.

« -Edward, grogna le médecin.

-Oui ?

-S'il-te-plaît, supplia son amant en se tortillant sous son corps, caresse-moi.

Le Prince sourit et tout en mordillant le creux de sa hanche, sa main s'empara de la virilité de son compagnon qu'il caressa lentement.

-Plus, murmura le blond.

Tout en retenant un sourire face à son impatience, Edward déposa un baiser sur son gland tout en accentuant ses va et viens. Ses lèvres vinrent ensuite déposer de nouveaux baisers sur ses cuisses, tout en évitant d'effleurer son sexe.

-Putain, Edward ! Grogna son compagnon.

L'Héritier cessa immédiatement ses cajoleries pour embrasser passionnément son amant. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient quelque peu avant de se retrouver, sa main s'empara avec vigueur du pénis palpitant de son amant qui laissa échapper un feulement sourd. Le bassin de Carlisle s'arqua contre le sien, mais son autre main se posa sur sa hanche pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il poursuivit sa douce torture, malgré les suppliques de son amant.

-Edward… Putain… Edward, suce-moi !

-Avec plaisir, murmura le Prince.

Ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son gland, mais cette fois elles s'entrouvrirent pour glisser le long du membre de son compagnon. Il rythma les caresses de sa bouche avec celles de sa main. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son gland tout en l'aspirant. Un long gémissement secoua la poitrine du médecin qui respirait péniblement. Ses dents effleurèrent son sexe alors que son autre main malaxait ses bourses. Le bassin de son compagnon bougea, enfonçant son membre un peu plus loin dans sa gorge. Edward accentua ses caresses. Carlisle grogna, ses mains se posèrent sur sa tête, l'obligeant à imprimer les mêmes mouvements que ceux de ses hanches. Le jeune vampire le laissa faire, tout en l'accueillant au plus profond de lui. Ses gémissements, sa respiration, ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus urgents. Les doigts de son amant se crispèrent dans sa chevelure cuivrée alors qu'il se répandait en de longs jets dans sa bouche.

-Edward ! Cria Carlisle alors que la jouissance magnifiait son visage.

Le Prince ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qu'il aimait, il était tellement beau quand ils faisaient l'amour ! Il l'observa avec attention, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire au cas où…

-Je t'aime, murmura le médecin en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Edward.

-Oui ?

-Fais-moi l'amour, demanda Carlisle alors que sa main descendait vers son sexe pour le caresser.

-Je suis à tes ordres, assura Edward en feulant de plaisir lorsque son amant raffermit sa caresse. »

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues bataillèrent alors que leurs corps dansaient fiévreusement l'un contre l'autre. Edward passa une de ses jambes entre celles de son amour qui ne se fit pas prier et les écarta pour le laisser passer. Le Prince embrassa et caressa avec passion le buste de son compagnon qui le torturait en titillant son gland. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme… Edward le délaissa quelques secondes, juste le temps de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de son amant qui frémit d'impatience. D'un geste sec, il l'attira à lui et le pénétra. Carlisle ne put retenir un gémissement, heureux de ne plus faire qu'un avec son ange. L'Héritier s'immobilisa, savourant le plaisir d'être en lui, sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses parois étroites qui frémissaient autour de son membre durcit. Le médecin tenta d'amorcer un mouvement du bassin, mais les mains d'Edward qui tenaient fermement ses hanches l'immobilisèrent.

« -Edward, je t'en prie, haleta son amant.

-Non, laisse-moi savourer le fait d'être en toi, souffla le Prince.

-Tu es en train de me tuer, se plaignit Carlisle dont le sexe était à nouveau fièrement dressé.

Le Prince ne bougea toujours pas. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard fiévreux de son amant et capituler.

-Alors…

-Alors, quoi ? Murmura Edward d'un ton taquin, tout en se concentrant pour résister à l'envie qu'il avait de se mouvoir en lui.

-S'il te plaît, mon ange, bouge…

-Touche-toi, ordonna-t-il.

La main tremblante de Carlisle quitta le drap qu'il empoignait jusque-là fermement pour se nouer autour de son pénis qu'il caressa. Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre pour ne pas se répandre immédiatement en lui tant cette vision enflammait ses sens. Les mouvements de son amant sur son membre devinrent plus rapides, son corps trembla, il pouvait sentir ses muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe.

-Doucement ! Gronda-t-il.

Le médecin l'ignora. La main de l'héritier quitta sa hanche pour gifler violemment sa cuisse, au même instant, il quitta l'antre chaud de son compagnon qui émit une plainte. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Edward le pénétra une nouvelle fois avant de s'immobiliser. La main de Carlisle devint hésitante sur son membre, il ne souhaitait pas le contrarier une nouvelle fois. Edward dissimula son sourire en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Suis-moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Le Prince amorça un mouvement lent en lui, la main de Carlisle calqua son rythme. Ses mains raffermirent sa prise sur ses hanches pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Son compagnon et lui gémirent quand il toucha sa prostate. Edward intensifia le rythme de ses va et viens, sa bouche trouva celle de Carlisle et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Le médecin noua ses chevilles derrière son dos pour que son ange le pénètre avec plus de facilité, ses cuisses se soulevaient au rythme de ses pénétrations avant de retomber contre celles de son amant sur lesquelles elles reposaient. L'Héritier changea son angle de pénétration, accentuant leur désir, allant toujours plus loin et plus brutalement en lui. La main de Carlisle qui ne caressait pas son membre, s'accrocha à un des barreaux de la tête du lit qui grinça sous la pression de la force du vampire. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, leurs corps tremblèrent, les doigts du Prince se raffermirent sur les hanches de son amant qui se déversa soudain en de longs jets chauds entre leurs ventres. Edward sentit les muscles de son compagnon se resserrer autour de son membre, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se déversa en lui en un long râle. L'Héritier sentit ses muscles se détendre, il se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amour, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou alors que les mains de Carlisle le pressaient contre lui. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux amants ne pense à bouger, ils étaient bien, blottis l'un contre l'autre, toujours étroitement liés.

Edward revint sur terre quand il sentit son compagnon bouger. Carlisle l'avait allongé sur le ventre et était en train de nettoyer son ventre avec une lingette. Il entrouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard empli d'amour du médecin qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le Prince frémit quand il sentit la lingette humide caresser son bas-ventre, s'attardant plus précisément sur son sexe qui réagit aussitôt. Décidément, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser du corps de sa moitié, il le désirait toujours aussi ardemment. Carlisle semblait être dans le même état d'esprit car il sentit sa virilité éveillée contre sa cuisse. L'Héritier gémit quand le pouce de son compagnon agaça son gland.

« -Et après tu oses dire que je ne suis jamais rassasié ? Lui rappela le jeune vampire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cela me dérangeait que tu ais toujours envie de moi, bien au contraire, rectifia le médecin en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Edward accepta son baiser, une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure du blond pour approfondir leur étreinte. Il put sentir le sourire de Carlisle contre ses lèvres. Avant que son compagnon n'ait le temps de protester, le Prince échangea leurs rôles, renversant son amour d'un coup de rein pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

-Je voulais m'occuper de toi, protesta le blond contre ses lèvres.

-Et c'est ce que tu va faire, lui promit Edward. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune vampire délaissa les lèvres de son amant et se retourna, lui offrant ainsi une vue exquise de son derrière. Edward ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les dents de son compagnon mordre tendrement ses fesses. Alors que ce dernier taquinait de sa langue son intimité, le Prince prit en bouche son sexe. Carlisle grogna sans retenue et se désintéressa aussitôt de son intimité qu'il choyait jusque-là. L'Héritier sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches et le soulever quelque peu, la seconde suivante, la bouche de Carlisle se refermait sur son pénis brûlant de désir.

Les langues des deux vampires titillaient, léchaient leur sexe, leurs gémissements étaient étouffés par le sexe de l'autre qu'ils avalaient sans retenue. Edward était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir la condition d'un être humain, sinon à cause de la fatigue et du plaisir que lui procuraient son amant, ses bras auraient déjà cédé sous son poids et il se serait enfoncé au plus profond de la gorge de son amant… Edward émit un hoquet de surprise, cessant de caresser le membre de Carlisle… Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ployer sous l'effort ou le désir, son compagnon venait d'appuyer fermement sur ses fesses, le prenant presqu'entièrement en bouche. Chaque fois qu'il déglutissait, Carlisle caressait son membre d'une manière exquise. Edward dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il se remit à sucer le pénis de son amant, l'accueillant toujours plus loin en lui. Le prince perdit une nouvelle fois sa concentration lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amour se promener sur ses fesses. Il creusa ses joues et aspira le membre durcit du médecin, lui arrachant un grognement et espérant ainsi calmer un peu ses ardeurs...

Un feulement échappa à Edward quand il sentit l'un des doigts de Carlisle se mouvoir dans son intimité, doigt qui fut rapidement rejoint par un second et un troisième. Ensemble, ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus en lui de manière assez brutale. A cet instant, il sut qu'il ne contrôlait rien, il avait pensé dominer son amant en le plaquant contre le lit, mais c'était tout le contraire, il était à sa merci et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'en moquait. La langue et les doigts du blond étaient en train de le rendre dingue. Il lécha le sexe de Carlisle sur toute sa longueur, s'appliquant dans sa fellation, essayant de procurer autant de plaisir à son amant qu'il en recevait. Les doigts de son amour touchèrent soudain son point sensible alors que la langue de Carlisle s'immisçait dans la légère fente au sommet de son gland. Edward trembla. Il sentit un violent orgasme le traverser. Il se répandit dans la bouche de son compagnon qui semblait attendre sa délivrance pour jouir à son tour. Le suc intime de son aimé se répandit dans sa bouche et il en avala chaque goûte. Doucement, ils revinrent sur terre. Edward retrouva sa position initiale pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

« -Tu as triché, lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement bougon.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser les commandes, répliqua Carlisle en étouffant un léger rire face à son air boudeur. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à m'enchaîner.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis jamais ça ! Gronda Edward qui s'était soudain raidit, repensant à l'image de sa vision.

-Calme-toi, murmura le blond soudain soucieux, je… Enfin, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on pimente un peu nos étreintes ?

-Oui, je sais, excuse-moi, c'était stupide…

-Edward, que me caches-tu ?

-Serre-moi dans tes bras, Carlisle, serre-moi fort. »

Edward fut heureux que le médecin lui obéisse et qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions. Le Prince ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son étreinte rassurante. La main de Carlisle caressait tendrement son échine. De temps en temps, il déposait des baisers dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Une douce torpeur commença à l'envahir quand soudain son corps se raidit. Il fit de son mieux pour se détendre et accueillir la vision, une vision qui le faisait toujours autant frissonner.

_Des cris… Des hurlements de douleurs… Du feu… De la lave… Un ciel noir… Des éclairs… Des humains parqués comme des bêtes… Un trône… Les Cullen enchaînés tels des animaux… Ils sont prosternés devant un trône, son trône… Au loin, crucifiés sur trois croix, ses pères l'observent, leurs regards sont emplis de peine, de remords… Il prononce son nom, un nom qui n'éveille plus aucun sentiment en lui… Des vampires forcent Carlisle à baiser ses pieds…Il ne peut retenir un rire face à la tristesse qu'il lit dans les prunelles ambrées… Les autres disparaissent, ils ne sont plus que tous les deux dans la salle du trône… Un vampire entre… Arès… Il se lève et va embrasser fougueusement le nouvel arrivant… Il garde les yeux ouverts pour se repaître de la souffrance qu'il lit sur le visage de Carlisle… Arès s'agenouille face à lui… Ses longs doigts blancs se posent sur le bouton de son pantalon en cuir noir… Une plainte s'échappe des lèvres de Carlisle qui pourtant ne peut se détourner de ce spectacle… Voir sa souffrance excite son désir pour l'autre…_

Edward revint brutalement à la réalité. Deux mains tiennent fermement ses épaules, il reconnait la douceur de la peau de Carlisle, son odeur rassurante qui le détendent quelque peu.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le blond d'une voix inquiète.

-Ca va, chuchota le Prince, tout va bien ne te fais pas de souci.

-Que je ne me fasse pas de souci ? S'énerva Carlisle. Bien sûr que je m'en fais ! Edward, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive et tu as l'air de tellement souffrir… Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas, parle-moi.

L'Héritier se redressa et quitta l'étau rassurant des bras de son amant pour s'asseoir. Cependant, Carlisle suivit le mouvement et vint s'installer derrière lui l'invitant à appuyer son dos contre son torse.

-Parle-moi, répéta son compagnon.

-J'ai… J'ai des visions, avoua Edward, des visions que me terrifient…

-Cela à un rapport avec le combat ? Interrogea le médecin qui réprima un léger tremblement.

-Pas vraiment… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je… Je… Je crois qu'il y a pire qu'Arès.

-Pire qu'Arès ? S'étonna le médecin. Qui ça ?

-Moi, confessa-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je vais tous vous détruire… Je vais prendre du plaisir à vous faire souffrir, à te faire souffrir… Et le pire… le pire c'est… c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen… un moyen d'empêcher ces visions de se produire…

-Edward…

-Non ! Non ! Coupa Edward. Quand… je me battrais contre Arès… je pense pouvoir l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que… pour que vous le détruisiez… je serais aussi faible que lui… je t'en supplie, laisse-les me détruire en même temps que lui… je … je ne veux pas devenir un monstre… »

******************

Vous commencez à me connaître maintenant… Promis, j'essaie de me soigner, mais c'est dur…

Passez tout de même une bonne semaine et à dimanche pour la suite !

PS : vous avez pas eu trop chaud à certains passages ?


	30. Chapter 30

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI mille fois pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ! Merci !

Lunaa : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà le chapitre du combat que tu redoutes tant, j'espère qu'il ne va pas te déplaire… A bientôt !

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 30 : Le combat**

_« -Non ! Non ! Coupa Edward. Quand… je me battrais contre Arès… je pense pouvoir l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que… pour que vous le détruisiez… je serais aussi faible que lui… je t'en supplie, laisse-les me détruire en même temps que lui… je … je ne veux pas devenir un monstre… »_

Edward déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de quitter le lit. Tendrement, il caressa son visage, essayant ainsi d'effacer l'inquiétude et la peur qui assombrissaient les doux traits de son amour. Leur baiser devint passionné, ils y faisaient passer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, à regret, Edward se détacha de son amant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant de se vêtir. Carlisle était toujours alangui dans leur lit, au milieu des draps qui embaumaient encore de leurs ébats. Le médecin tendit une main vers lui. Il sourit et s'approcha pour ravir une dernière fois ses lèvres. Malgré les protestations de son compagnon, il sortit de ses appartements. Edward se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, tout en marchant, son esprit se connecta à ceux des gardes avec lesquels il souhaitait combattre.

Une nouvelle fois, il perdit la notion du temps lors de l'entraînement. Jasper l'arrêta en arguant qu'il ne servait à rien d'épuiser les gardes, ces derniers devaient au contraire être en forme lors de l'attaque. A contrecœur, il sortit de l'arène et suivit son frère vers l'immense bibliothèque. Dès qu'il entra, il se dirigea vers la table où était installé son amour, une dizaine d'ouvrages ouverts devant lui. Rosalie, Alice ainsi qu'Aro et Marcus faisaient des recherches dans d'anciens ouvrages, cherchant le moindre écrit qui pourrait les aider. Jasper, après avoir embrassé Alice, rejoignit Caïus et Emmett qui échafaudaient divers plans pour vaincre Arès.

Carlisle referma son livre et attira Edward sur ses genoux. La main de son amant glissa sous son pull, tendrement, il caressa sa peau. Le Prince se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« -Il n'y a rien, soupira Marcus en refermant un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux.

-J'espère que vous avez mis au point une stratégie ? Demanda Aro en se tournant vers l'autre groupe.

-Rien de concluant, admit Caïus d'un ton renfrogné.

-J'ai un plan, lança l'Héritier d'une voix détachée.

-Qui inclut ton sacrifice ? Questionna Jasper d'un ton ironique.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de son torse alors qu'il le fusillait du regard, il sentit Carlisle se raidir.

-Je serais seul, poursuivit-il, je l'attaquerai. Lorsqu'il sera suffisamment faible, vous entrerez en jeu. Je compte sur vous pour l'achever.

-Edward, supplia Carlisle, ne fais pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Edward en l'ignorant, je l'immobiliserai le temps que vous le détruisiez et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans la bibliothèque, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Leurs esprits bouillonnaient, certains se demandaient si c'était une blague, les autres s'interrogeaient sur son état mental.

-Edward, commença doucement Aro, qu'est-ce…

-Tu as bien entendu, vous avez tous bien entendu et compris, coupa le Prince d'une voix froide, et vous le ferez… Et non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit !

-Permets-nous d'en douter, répliqua Emmett.

-Je ne comprends pas ! S'écria Alice. Ton comportement n'a aucun sens !

-Si, il en a un !

-Et lequel ? L'exhorta Rose aussi furieuse que les autres.

-Arès et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents…

-Tu plaisantes ?! Gronda Marcus.

-Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi et dites-moi qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a peur de mes pouvoirs ? Vous êtes terrorisés lorsque je suis en colère, ne le niez pas, je le sais ! Moi-même, je suis effrayé dans ces moments-là car je ne contrôle plus rien…

-A quand remonte ta dernière colère ? Le questionna Caïus d'une voix calme.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Si, justement, rétorqua son père, ta colère n'a été motivée que parce que tu étais séparé de Carlisle, parce que je t'ai manipulé. Maintenant que vous êtes enfin réunis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu…

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Coupa l'Héritier furieux. Tu ne sais pas ! »

Sur ces mots, Edward sortit d'un pas furieux de la bibliothèque, détruisant au passage les immenses portes. Il fut heureux que personne ne le suive, il avait besoin d'être seul. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il était dangereux ?! Pourquoi ne l'écoutaient-ils pas ? ! Ses visions revinrent le hanter. Il ne le permettrait pas, non, il refusait de devenir un monstre, plutôt, mourir…

*********************

Carlisle regarda son ange sortir de la bibliothèque d'un pas furieux. A peine était-il sorti que les autres explosèrent, s'énervant sur le comportement du Prince et s'inquiétant de sa conduite suicidaire. Il allait attendre un peu avant de le rejoindre, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il attrapa un nouvel ouvrage, cherchant frénétiquement une autre solution tout en tentant de faire abstraction de la cohue qui régnait autour de lui.

« -Carlisle ! Appela Caïus hors de lui.

-Oui ? Répondit le vampire en lui lançant un regard impatient.

-Dis-le si on te dérange ! Gronda le Volturi. Mon fils, ton compagnon, viens d'annoncer qu'il veut mourir et tu restes ici assis sans rien dire, tu ne cherches même pas à le rattraper ?!

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon compagnon, je le connais, il est têtu, il ne changera pas d'avis !

-Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Questionna Jasper.

Carlisle referma son livre. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Papa ? L'appela doucement Rose en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Edward a des visions, des visions qui le terrorisent, avoua le médecin.

-Quel genre de visions ? L'interrogea Marcus.

-L'avenir, un avenir sombre où … où les humains sont parqués comme des animaux… où nous sommes prisonniers… où nous sommes réduits à l'esclavage, où vous êtes morts ou torturés…

-Il a vu la victoire d'Arès, comprit Caïus, nous allons échouer… Mais pourquoi cela a-t-il convaincu Edward de mourir ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas Arès le responsable, c'était Edward.

Tous se figèrent, leurs traits étaient déformés par la stupeur et l'inquiétude. Caïus se rassit dans son fauteuil, son visage ravagé par le chagrin. C'était la première fois que Carlisle le voyait aussi vulnérable.

-Il est possible qu'Arès soit derrière tout cela, il a déjà manipulé Edward, c'est peut-être lui qui envoie ces visions à Edward pour le faire douter, expliqua Aro.

-Non, Edward sait faire la différence.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas ! S'emporta Caïus. Edward est différent ! Jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva le médecin.

-Et pourtant, tu laisses mon fils s'enfoncer dans cette voie qui le conduira à la mort ? !

-Si nous nous dressons contre lui, il se renfermera et agira seul, expliqua Carlisle, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne le laisserai ce détruire et pour cela il me faut gagner du temps pour trouver une solution sans que lui ne s'en doute, sinon, je le perdrais… »

Silencieusement, tous l'approuvèrent. Les mines graves, ils se replongèrent dans les ouvrages cherchant frénétiquement une échappatoire pour une fin heureuse.

*********************

Les doigts d'Edward volaient sur le piano, une douce berceuse résonnait, apaisant son cœur et son esprit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais, aurait-il le choix ? Non… Non, il ne l'avait pas. Il refusait de devenir le monstre qu'il voyait dans ses visions. Il ferait tout pour empêcher que celles-ci ne se produisent. Pourtant, il avait peur… Peur de ce qui l'attendrait, y'aurait-il un au-delà pour lui ? Il n'en était pas certain. Et si c'était le cas, ce serait sûrement l'Enfer, après tout, il était une créature maudite. Il aurait tant aimé retrouver ses parents, pouvoir rester auprès d'eux, ressentir leur amour tout en veillant sur les siens. Les siens… Carlisle… Il avait mal en pensant à son amant. Edward savait que tous tenteraient de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, mais Carlisle pouvait être aussi déterminé que lui… Il devrait lui en parler, lui faire promettre de ne rien faire de stupide. Carlisle était quelqu'un de bon, ses enfants ne pourraient pas survivre sans lui, tout comme il devait encore sauver beaucoup de vies humaines. Les notes qui s'échappaient de son piano étaient devenues plus douloureuses, plus tristes. S'il avait été humain, des larmes auraient sans doute inondées son visage. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur les touches ivoires. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas laisser transparaitre ses sentiments, sa peur de les quitter, de le quitter.

« -Ne me laisse pas.

Le Prince sursauta en entendant ces quelques mots. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard empli de tristesse de Carlisle. Doucement, son amant le rejoignit. Il resta debout derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Reste avec moi.

La musique s'arrêta, ses doigts s'étaient figés. L'esprit de son compagnon, tout son être, ne cessait de lui renvoyer sa douleur, il ne le supportait plus. D'un geste chancelant, il se leva et l'étreignit.

-Fuyons.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il y avait pensé… Gagner quelques heures, quelques jours de bonheur en laissant leur monde tomber dans le chaos, mais ils ne le feraient pas, cela ne leur ressemblait pas… Sa main glissa vers celle de son compagnon et il l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda l'Héritier dans un murmure.

Carlisle obéit. Son étreinte aurait broyé ses os s'il n'avait pas été un vampire tant son amant le tenait fermement.

-Je t'aime, lui rappela Edward, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

_Rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort. _

Edward tressaillit en entendant les pensées du blond. La partie la plus égoïste de son être se réjouit d'entendre ces quelques mots, l'Enfer se transformerait en Paradis si son amour était à ses côtés… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Je te l'interdis, dit-il calmement.

-Tu ne seras plus là pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit, reprocha Carlisle d'un ton acerbe. N'oublie jamais que nos deux existences sont étroitement liées.

-Non, elles ne le sont pas.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. La main de son amant caressa ses cheveux, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front pour y déposer un doux baiser.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, lâcha Edward.

-Quoi ? !

-Oui ! Il n'y a pas que nous ! Penses à Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ! Tu y penses à eux ? ! Penses-tu à la peine que tu vas leur causer ?

-Ils…

-Non ! Ne dis rien, penses-y simplement, réfléchis… Et puis, il y a Bella et sa famille qui comptent sur toi…

-Arrête ! Ca suffit ! Ne parlons plus de ça, s'énerva son compagnon, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à me disputer avec toi ! Pas maintenant… »

Pendant quelques secondes, le Prince se perdit dans la contemplation des traits de son amour, il pouvait y lire toute sa souffrance, sa peine. Sans un mot, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de chercher du réconfort dans le creux de ses bras.

********************

Edward observait le soleil se lever par la grande baie vitrée qui faisait face à leur lit. Ce serait une belle journée… Une belle journée pour mourir… Il sentait sa présence, il se rapprochait. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et contempla Carlisle. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue avant de redessiner les contours de son visage. Son amant lui sourit avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres.

Lentement, Edward se sépara de son aimé. La tristesse noya le regard ambré de son compagnon quand il le vit se lever. D'une main, il tenta de le rattraper, mais il l'ignora. Ce matin, il devait faire face à son destin, seul. A peine était-il sorti de ses appartements, que le Prince lança l'alerte. Les gardes rejoignirent leurs postes, prêts à combattre.

D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers les hauts remparts qui abritaient Volterra. Il était seul. Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'immense plaine qui lui faisait face. Il arriverait par là, à découvert, il n'avait pas besoin de ruse ou de se cacher, il savait que personne ici ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il adressait une brève prière à un quelconque Dieu qui accepterait de prêter une oreille à la créature qu'il était. Il ne pria pas pour son salut, mais pour celui de tous les autres, de sa famille, de Carlisle… C'était pour eux qu'il allait se battre et vaincre… Ce serait pour eux qu'il partirait, pour leur assurer un avenir paisible…

Des pas légers le sortirent de ses pensées. Il n'était plus seul. Ils étaient tous là autour de lui. Leurs visages reflétaient leur peur, leur tristesse mais aussi leur détermination et leur amour, ils ne le laisseraient pas partir… Ils feraient tout pour le sauver… Une vague de colère le traversa, pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il était lui aussi un danger ? Une main douce prit la sienne, il ravala toute sa rage quand il croisa le regard de Carlisle. Comme si cela avait été un signal, ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui, tous se fondirent dans une immense étreinte. Ses pères. Ses frères. Ses sœurs. Son amour. Une douce chaleur gagna son être, leur amour le réchauffait. Il eut le sentiment d'être plus fort. Grâce à eux, pour eux, il allait vaincre !

Tout à coup, un frisson parcourut son échine. Aussitôt, son bouclier enveloppa Volterra ainsi que tous ses habitants. Il était là. Il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui.

Il ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il ne regarda pas son ennemi. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de Carlisle. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue de son amant. L'esprit en détresse de sa moitié ne cessait de lui hurler des mots d'amour, mais il était résigné à le laisser affronter son destin. Tendrement, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du blond avant de s'en emparer avec fougue. Carlisle était encore perdu dans leur étreinte lorsqu'il sauta au bas des remparts.

« -Je t'aime ! Cria-t-il au même instant. »

Il entendit le cri de Carlisle, semblable au sien. Un rugissement s'éleva à l'autre bout de la plaine. Il pouvait ressentir toute la colère, la rage de son ennemi face à leurs mots, leurs gestes qui traduisaient l'amour pur qui les unissait.

Arès s'avança vers lui. Il marcha à sa rencontre. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. L'Héritier scanna les environs. Il ne croyait pas qu'Arès était seul. Elle devait être là. Il était certain que rien ne l'aurait empêché d'assister à sa mort. Une étrange lueur brilla dans son regard lorsqu'il la trouva, cachée à quelques mètres, derrières de hauts arbres. Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle arriverait à lui dissimuler sa présence ? Il s'occuperait d'elle, mais plus tard…

Il s'arrêta. Arès fit de même. Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient. Edward observa son visage qui était un peu plus pâle, il n'entendait plus son cœur, son sang avait perdu tout son attrait, son regard n'était plus envoûtant. L'azur ensorcelant de ses yeux avait laissé place au rouge carmin du sang.

« -Arès, lâcha froidement Edward.

-Voilà, enfin, le petit Prince, se moqua le vampire, es-tu venu demander grâce ?

-Je viens te laisser une chance de sauver ta vie en te rendant.

Arès s'esclaffa. Son regard froid se posa sur son corps, le détaillant. Edward fit son possible pour rester stoïque face à cet examen qui lui donnait l'impression d'être nu sous son regard avide.

-A mon tour, je vais te proposer un marché, proposa Arès, donne-moi ton corps ainsi que ton âme et j'épargnerais quelques unes des personnes qui comptent pour toi.

-Je ne peux te donner ce que je n'ai. Mon corps et mon âme appartiennent déjà à quelqu'un !

-Carlisle ! Feula le vampire dont le regard se posa sur son compagnon.

Edward sentit l'attaque heurter son bouclier. S'il ne s'était pas tenu sur ses gardes, Carlisle serait déjà mort…

-Tu es plus puissant que je ne le pensais, remarqua doucement Arès, cependant, je ne devrais pas être étonné. Après tout, tu as toi aussi réussi à me manipuler !

-Ce n'est qu'un juste retour de choses, répliqua Edward d'un ton cinglant.

-C'est amusant, je croyais que notre petit intermède t'avait plu, sourit le vampire.

-Tout est terminé Arès, rends-toi et accepte nos lois ou meurs !

-Je vois que nos pères ont bien dressé leur toutou ! Persifla Arès tout en observant les Volturi. Es-tu réellement prêt à mourir pour eux ? Toi, qui n'est qu'un pion.

-Je ne suis pas un pion, je suis leur fils.

-Tu plaisantes ? ! S'esclaffa Arès. Allons, petit Prince, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'aient transformé ? Tu présentais les mêmes prédispositions que moi, sauf que tu étais plus jeune, tu n'avais pas encore pu les expérimenter. Ils t'ont transformé au cas où ce jour arriverait, que tu puisses les protéger de moi.

-Tu te trompes. Ils ont toute ma confiance et mon amour.

-Alors, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici à tes côtés ?! Rétorqua le vampire. Un père ne devrait-il pas protéger son fils ?

-C'est vrai, admit Edward, sauf que je suis le seul à pouvoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire !

-Grossière erreur, tu aurais peut-être pu me battre, mais il te manque quelques siècles de pratique. Ecoute-moi bien, mon petit Prince, de gré ou de force, tu m'appartiendras !

Une violente douleur parcourut soudain le corps d'Edward. Il serra les dents tout en essayant de réunir ses forces pour contrer sa brutale attaque.

-A genoux ! Hurla Arès. Agenouille-toi devant moi, que tous sachent qui est ton Maître !

-Tu rêves ! Maugréa Edward entre ses dents.

L'Héritier sentit son esprit se libérer quelque peu de l'entrave d'Arès, il put stopper ses genoux qui étaient en train de fléchir. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il se remettait debout et défiait son adversaire du regard.

-Pas mal, reconnut Arès. »

Le vampire l'attaqua à nouveau. Il ancra ses jambes dans le sol alors qu'avec son esprit l'autre tentait de le projeter contre les remparts. Edward résista et répliqua, réussissant à faire vaciller son ennemi là où lui n'avait pas cédé. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Arès de se relever. Tout en poussant un feulement, il se jeta sur lui. Son poing heurta violemment la mâchoire de son ennemi qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Edward allait lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais Arès saisit sa jambe et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Il était en train de se redresser quand son adversaire apparut devant lui. Sa main se referma autour de son cou alors que de l'autre il lui assénait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il serra les dents, refusant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Arès recommença, le frappant toujours de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise autour de son cou, il lui sembla entendre ses os craquer.

***********************

Carlisle avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne supportait plus de voir son ange se faire ainsi maltraiter. Il ressentait sa souffrance. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là le regarder se faire battre sans bouger ! Il allait sauter par-dessus les remparts quand des bras fermes le stoppèrent.

« -Lâche-moi, Jasper ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Non !

-Il faut aller l'aider ! Laisse-moi l'aider !

-Non ! Répéta son fils.

-Jasper ! Grogna le médecin en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte.

-Réfléchis, papa, que va-t-il se passer si tu les rejoints ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Arès pour t'attraper ? Tu es à l'abri ici ! Si tu descends, ce vampire aura un moyen de pression sur Edward, il lui fera faire ce qu'il veut ! C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

-Non, avoua Carlisle. »

Doucement, il sentit l'étreinte de Jasper disparaître. Ses deux fils l'entouraient, il n'était pas dupe, ils étaient attentifs à ses moindres gestes. Oubliant la douleur lancinante que cela lui procurait, il reporta son regard sur le combat. Arès avait lâché son ange, il ne le frappait plus de ses poings, mais il semblait maintenant utiliser son esprit. Le corps d'Edward se tordait de douleurs, mais pas un gémissement ne lui échappa. Il se rappela la torture que Jane lui avait infligé, cela paraissait tellement semblable qu'il en frémit. Le don de Jane ne devait être rien comparé à celui de ce monstre…

Il posa sa main sur son cœur mort, son cœur qui souffrait de voir son ange dans cet état. Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit, tout son être, se concentrait sur Edward. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que penser à lui, l'encourager et lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait.

« -N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout en cherchant le regard de son ange. »

Leurs regards ambrés s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes et au milieu de la souffrance, il put y lire tout l'amour que son ange lui portait. Un rugissement empli de rage s'échappa du torse d'Arès quand il se rendit compte de leur échange. Il délaissa le corps tremblant d'Edward pour se diriger vers les remparts. Carlisle savait qu'il venait pour lui.

Le médecin le vit fléchir les genoux pour sauter en haut des remparts. Il se tourna vers ses enfants, leur ordonnant de partir, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri. Alice et Rosalie poussèrent un cri qui le fit se retourner. Son regard balaya la plaine.

Arès et Edward s'étaient lancés dans un corps à corps. Il fut rassuré en voyant qu'ils étaient à armes égales dans le combat à main nue. Soudain, son ange frappa violemment son adversaire à l'arrière du genou. Un craquement résonna, les traits d'Arès furent déformés par la douleur.

L'espoir envahit son cœur quand il vit les mains de son ange se poser se part et d'autre de la tête de son adversaire ! Tous retinrent leur souffle, était-ce la fin du cauchemar ?

Tout à coup, ils virent les mains d'Arès se poser sur celles du Prince. Leurs regards étaient accrochés, une lutte invisible à leurs yeux se jouait entre les deux adversaires.

Carlisle frémit quand il vit le corps de son ange trembler. Tout en poussant un cri terrifiant, Arès se redressa alors qu'Edward titubait. Son bien-aimé fut une nouvelle fois propulsé dans les airs, il s'écrasa contre des arbres qui furent déracinés sous l'impact. Arès posa ses mains sur son genou qui formait un drôle d'angle. Sous ses yeux étonnés, il le vit remettre son genou à sa place. La seconde suivante il s'élança sur Edward. Carlisle ne put retenir un cri de terreur en voyant le visage défiguré par la rage du vampire. La peur lui noua le ventre. Une nouvelle fois, Jasper le retint, Emmett du venir l'aider tant il se débattait.

**********************

Edward replia ses jambes sur son torse et repoussa Arès qui se jetait sur lui. Ils se redressèrent en même temps. Son ennemi semblait s'être lassé de leur combat. Il sentait ses pouvoirs se déchaîner. Le vent se leva, les arbres frémirent avant de trembler. Il ne l'avait pas encore attaqué, mais il percevait déjà ses assauts. Comment pourrait-il résister à cela ? Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas de taille. Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa dernière heure…

Soudain, une image s'imposa à son esprit, une douce chaleur l'envahit alors que l'espoir étreignait à nouveau son cœur. Son regard se posa brièvement sur les remparts. Ils étaient tous là, ses amis, sa famille, ses pères et Carlisle. Il devait réussir pour eux !

Il laissa le souvenir de leur étreinte, de leur amour l'envahir. Jusqu'à présent ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés sous l'effet de la colère, mais pas cette fois. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'amour qui l'unissait à ses proches.

Un grondement retentit dans la plaine, les arbres et les murs de la citadelle tremblèrent. Il vit leurs spectateurs impuissants s'agripper les uns aux autres pour ne pas chuter. Leurs pouvoirs mentaux s'entrechoquaient, Edward résistait autant qu'il le pouvait, ne cédant pas aux assauts de son ennemi.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les traits d'Arès. Il leva la main. Un arbre se déracina et vola dans les airs. La seconde suivante, Arès le lança sur lui. Edward fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter tout en continuant leur combat mental. Le Prince avisa un rocher non loin de lui. Il imita son adversaire sur lequel il le projeta. Arès sourit et sembla apprécier sa détermination à se battre. Il eut l'impression que leur combat ne faisait qu'accroître l'intérêt d'Arès pour lui…

Edward eut un geste de recul quand il vit des dizaines d'arbres et de rochers quitter le sol. Il ne pourrait pas les stopper et poursuivre le combat, il n'était pas assez puissant… Il évita les imposants projectiles, mais les pouvoirs d'Arès le frappèrent de plein fouet, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol, annihilant tous ses sens.

Il entendit les pas de son ennemi s'approcher de lui. Doucement, il le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos. Sa main glissa le long de sa joue pour descendre ensuite sur son torse. Edward entendit des grognements et des feulements en provenance des remparts.

« -Tu m'as bien amusé, mon petit Prince, mais comment un chaton peut-il affronter un lion ? Se moqua Arès. Nous continuerons notre petit tête à tête quand j'aurais arraché la tête de ton cher Carlisle ! »

Edward laissa échapper une plainte en entendant ces quelques mots qui le firent tressaillir. Il tenta de se relever, mais il en était incapable. Impuissant, il regarda Arès s'approcher des remparts où les gardes se préparaient à se battre pour défendre la cité et leurs rois.

Une image violente et insoutenable assaillit son esprit. Arès avait réussi à acculer Carlisle. Avec horreur, il le vit poser ses mains sur le visage de son aimé avant de lui arracher la tête.

Réunissant toutes ses forces, il se releva. Arès avait déjà sauté en direction des remparts, il n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre à temps ! Edward ferma les yeux et se concentra, priant pour avoir assez de forces. L'instant suivant, ses bras se refermaient autour du corps d'Arès qui fut stupéfait de le voir apparaitre. La seconde suivante, Edward se téléporta avec lui à plusieurs kilomètres.

Ils chutèrent lourdement sur le sol. Arès se releva bien plus rapidement que lui et en profita pour venir s'asseoir sur lui, le maintenant ainsi cloué au sol. Ses mains s'emparèrent des siennes, les immobilisant au-dessus de sa tête. Edward tourna la tête pour éviter ses lèvres qui avaient cherché le chemin des siennes.

« -Lâche-moi ! Grogna Edward en tentant de se libérer.

-Oh, non, mon petit Prince, et si nous nous amusions ?

D'une seule main, il emprisonna ses mains alors que de l'autre il arracha sa chemise. Un sentiment de dégoût l'envahit quand ses doigts caressèrent son torse. Un feulement désespéré lui échappa. Il se tortilla pour tenter de se dégager ce qui arracha un gémissement à Arès.

-Oh, oui, continue, murmura le vampire, bouge ainsi, mon petit Prince.

Edward se figea quand Arès bougea ses hanches, sa virilité éveillée frôla la sienne endormie, le faisant tressaillir. Il sentit l'esprit d'Arès s'approcher doucement, sournoisement du sien. Devant ses yeux, le visage d'Arès se modifia, prenant les traits de Carlisle, mais il n'était pas dupe, plus jamais il ne le serait. Son agresseur sembla s'en rendre compte, il poussa un long grognement empli de colère.

-Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer, mon petit Prince, et ensuite, tu seras tout à moi ! »

Arès disparut de son champ de vision. Edward était à bout, mais pourtant il devait se lancer à sa poursuite ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'arrêter ! Il devait l'achever maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se lancer dans un nouveau combat, il n'en aurait pas la force. Il se concentra pour disparaître et réapparaitre entre les remparts et son ennemi. Arès sembla étonné qu'il réussisse encore à tenir debout.

Edward se jeta sur lui, concentrant tous ses pouvoirs sur son ennemi tout en le frappant. Arès fut stupéfait par son attaque et recula sous son assaut. L'Héritier réussit à prendre le dessus, leur combat avait aussi épuisé son adversaire et il allait en profiter !

Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le visage de son ennemi, celui-ci fit de même. Soit, ils allaient mourir ensembles… Edward n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi serein lorsqu'il se présenterait face à la Mort. Cette sérénité il ne la ressentait que parce qu'il savait qu'en mourant il emporterait son adversaire dans la tombe.

Soudain, il sentit les mains d'Arès quitter sa tête pour se poser sur ses épaules. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Arès l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Une violente douleur parcourut son corps, semblable à celle qui l'avait terrassé quand Carlisle l'avait mordu pour lui rendre sa mobilité.

Edward sombra dans un gouffre obscur et glacial. Sa chute était sans fin. Il avait peur. Tout s'effaçait autour de lui, les visages de ses amis, de sa famille, de Carlisle… Ce n'étaient plus que des inconnus, des visages sans noms… Il continua de sombrer, oubliant tout, la compassion, l'amitié, l'amour… Il oublia qui il était…

********************

Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain !!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!

**Lunaa **: Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui devrait apporter des réponses à tes questions ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

******************

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 31 : Descente en Enfer**

_Edward sombra dans un gouffre froid et noir, sa chute était sans fin. Il avait peur. Tout s'effaçait autour de lui, les visages de ses amis, de sa famille, de Carlisle… Ce n'étaient plus que des inconnus, des visages sans noms… Il continua de sombrer, oubliant tout, la compassion, l'amitié, l'amour… Il oublia qui il était…_

******************

Carlisle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières. Un mal de tête atroce l'empêcha de se concentrer pour savoir où il était. Il tenta de réunir ses derniers souvenirs. Où était-il ? Seattle ? … Non, il n'était plus à Seattle… Volterra… Il était à Volterra avec toute sa famille, mais pourquoi ? Des images plus insoutenables les unes que les autres traversèrent brutalement son esprit.

Il revoyait son ange en train de se battre, en train de souffrir. Il se rappelait le visage empli de haine d'Arès alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les remparts de la cité pour le tuer. Le vampire n'avait jamais atteint son but… Il se souvenait l'avoir cherché du regard, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé, ni lui, ni Edward. La panique s'était alors emparée de lui. Il tremblait pour son amour, que lui était-il arrivé ? Alors qu'il allait se précipiter en bas des remparts, une violente onde de choc les avait touchés, ils avaient lourdement chuté sur le sol. Tout comme les autres, il avait essayé de se relever, de lutter contre la sensation d'étouffement qui grandissait dans son corps, mais il n'y était pas arrivé… Il vit et ressentit l'angoisse de ses fils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Alice et Rosalie paraissaient être inconscientes, Jasper et Emmett ne tardèrent pas, eux aussi, à être dans le même état que ses filles. Il lutta tant bien que mal, uniquement animé par la hargne de s'assurer que ses enfants, son ange, allaient bien. Comme eux, il perdit sa lutte, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Carlisle essaya de se redresser quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà debout ! Son angoisse s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ! Seuls ses yeux étaient valides ! Il observa la pièce où il se tenait et fut rassuré de voir ses enfants dans son champ de vision, ils paraissaient être dans le même état que lui. Il fut un peu soulagé. Au moins, ils étaient ensembles et ils allaient bien. Il remarqua alors que Caïus et Aro étaient eux aussi présents. Il tenta de parler, mais cela lui était impossible. Il détailla alors la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle ressemblait à la salle royale des Volturi. Pourtant la salle était différente, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi sombre, aussi lugubre. Un seul trône d'un noir brillant se tenait au milieu de l'estrade. Son être se glaça lorsqu'il comprit qui était responsable de tout ça, une autre question lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit : où était Edward ? Allait-il bien ? Il maudit son incapacité à bouger, peut-être son ange était-il lui aussi transformé en statue hors de son champ de vision ? Il pria pour que ce soit le cas, au moins, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était toujours en vie ? ! Il se demanda avec effroi depuis combien de temps ils étaient là ? Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les Volturi, ils n'étaient que deux. Où était Marcus ? Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Et si oui, comment ? Edward. Peut-être Edward n'avait-il pu sauver que l'un d'entre eux… Il espérait que c'était le cas…

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se retourner pour voir qui arrivait, mais cela était impossible. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de ses enfants et des Volturi qui semblaient aussi paniqués que lui ! Arès passa devant eux sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Carlisle eut envie d'hurler lorsqu'il vit que le vampire tenait dans ses bras le corps inconscient de son ange. Arès s'approcha des Volturi, il leur lança un regard empli de haine et de fureur. Sans ménagement, il jeta le corps d'Edward à leurs pieds. Avec étonnement, il entendit un grognement de rage s'échapper de sa poitrine et résonner dans la pièce avec ceux de sa famille et de ses amis.

« -Voilà la preuve de votre défaite et de votre impuissance ! Cracha Arès. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'un tel agneau pourrait venir à bout de moi ?!

Arès s'esclaffa sous leurs regards courroucés. Des grognements de protestation s'élevèrent quand Arès reprit le Prince dans ses bras. Il s'installa ensuite dans le trône tout en plaçant Edward entre ses bras. Carlisle sentit la rage gagner tout son être quand il vit la main d'Arès caresser le visage de son ange.

-Il est à moi maintenant ! Cingla la voix d'Arès alors qu'il plongeait son regard carmin dans le sien.

Carlisle eut envie de rugir ! C'était son ange, son compagnon, son amant ! Il essaya de bouger lorsqu'il vit la main d'Arès glisser sur le torse d'Edward. Une violente douleur parcourut tout son être alors qu'il réussissait à plier un poing.

-Impressionnant, murmura Arès qui ne le quittait pas du regard, mais à ta place, je ne bougerai pas, je ne tiens pas à te tuer. Profite plutôt de lui tant que tu peux le voir !

Il se moquait de ses mises en garde, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa main qui se baladait toujours de plus en plus bas sur le corps de son ange ! Oubliant la douleur, il serra son autre poing !

-Plus jamais tu ne goûteras leur saveur, chuchota Arès.

Avec horreur, il le vit baisser la tête, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Edward. De nouveaux rugissements s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône. Arès ricana. Il se redressa emportant l'Héritier dans ses bras.

-_Patience, Carlisle, susurra-t-il à son esprit quand il arriva à sa hauteur, patience, ton bourreau n'est pas encore éveillé._ »

Tout en éclatant d'un rire froid, il sortit de la salle, serrant dans ses bras son seul amour. Carlisle eut envie de se lancer à sa poursuite, de lui arracher son ange de ses bras et de l'emmener loin, très loin… Brutalement, le décor changea devant ses yeux. Il se retrouvait dans les cachots de la cité. Il pouvait enfin bouger. Des bras se refermèrent sur de lui, ses enfants s'étaient regroupés autour de lui et le serraient tendrement contre eux. Il releva la tête. Dans les cellules voisines, il vit les deux Volturi ainsi que plusieurs membres de la garde royale.

« -Tout va s'arranger, murmura Rosalie en lui caressant le dos.

-Il est pas très futé, ricana Emmett en posant ses mains sur les barreaux, on s'échappe, on récupère Edward et on fiche le camp d'ici.

Emmett fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'écarter les barreaux de leur cellule.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, soupira Jasper, ces geôles ont été conçues pour qu'aucun vampire ne puisse s'en échapper.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, répéta Alice un peu énervée alors qu'Emmett s'acharnait tout de même sur les barreaux.

-Au moins, lui, il essaye de faire quelque chose ! Gronda Rosalie en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

-Stop ! Les arrêta Carlisle. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Nous devons rester unis, sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien.

-Pardon, s'excusèrent en même temps ses enfants.

-Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui est arrivé à Marcus ? S'enquit Aro.

-Personne ne l'a vu, répondit Jane d'une autre cellule.

-Qui manque-t-il ? Interrogea Caïus.

-Démétri, Alec et 4 gardes royaux, répondit Félix contre qui Jane se blottissait.

-Et les autres gardes ? Questionna Jasper.

-Ils sont à ses ordres, répondit Jane d'un ton désabusé, il a manipulé leurs esprits, ils lui obéissent.

-Vous pensez que les autres ont pu s'enfuir ?

-Je l'espère, pria Aro.

-Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, notre sort est scellé, lâcha Caïus, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que nous soyons toujours en vie !

Carlisle frémit. Il savait pourquoi… Les propos d'Edward lui revinrent en mémoire… Ses visions… Tout se mettait en place… Lentement, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, son corps fut secoué par de violents tremblements… Il sentit ses enfants s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais leurs gestes ne l'apaisaient pas…

-Papa ? L'appela doucement Rose. Papa que se passe-t-il ?

-Edward, sanglota-t-il.

-Quoi Edward ?! Rugit Caïus inquiet.

-Ses visions… Arès… Arès a dit… Il a dit qu'il attendait que mon bourreau s'éveille…

-Edward… Non ! Protesta Aro. Il… Il arrive à protéger son esprit, jamais Arès ne pourrait le contrôler !

-Pourtant…

-Non ! Tu te trompes ! Edward ne ferait jamais de mal !

-Il pensait qu'une part de lui pouvait être mauvaise, confia le médecin, et si Arès avait réussi à réveiller cette partie de son être ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Emmett.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais vraiment pas, avoua Carlisle.

-Marcus est notre seul espoir, espérons qu'il puisse réunir des vampires et des informations pour nous venir en aide, souhaita Aro.

-Edward est le seul être qui aurait pu nous protéger, lui rappela Caïus d'un ton amer, mais nous avons perdu notre fils… Arès a raison, nous l'avons conduit à la mort !

-Ne parle pas ainsi de lui, s'énerva son frère, Edward n'est pas mort. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore de l'espoir !

-Tu te berces d'illusions, souffla Caïus avant de se renfermer dans un coin de leur cellule. »

Carlisle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de ses enfants. Son cœur se brisait, tout son être souffrait. Il avait perdu son ange… Il l'avait perdu et n'avait rien fait pour tenter de le sauver ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui avec son amour lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur lit ? Il se laissa aller à son chagrin, ne retenant plus ses sanglots, pleurant son amour perdu… Il ne craignait pas de mourir… Non, il était prêt… La mort serait même douce et éteindrait enfin la souffrance qui l'étreignait. Il frémit… Et puis peut-être trouverait-il un peu de réconfort dans le visage familier de son bourreau ?

*******************

Carlisle se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses enfants lorsqu'ils entendirent grincer la porte menant aux cachots. Tous se levèrent et s'approchèrent des barreaux, les Cullen restèrent blottis les uns contre les autres, essayant ainsi de se protéger, ne faisant qu'un autour de Carlisle. Il frémit quand une odeur familière envahit les couloirs lugubres. Il s'approcha doucement des barreaux, posant sa main dessus, il pencha la tête tentant d'apercevoir la silhouette qui venait vers eux. Son cœur pourtant mort sembla s'éveiller quand il le vit. Edward avançait doucement vers eux. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, il arborait aussi une chemise en soir noire qui épousait son torse musclé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, un sourire en coin éclairait son visage.

« -Edward, mon ange, murmura Carlisle alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

-Mon fils, sourit Aro, tu as réussi à lui échapper !

-Oui, répondit le Prince en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Délivre-nous avant qu'il n'arrive ! Ordonna Caïus.

Carlisle vit les doigts de son ange se poser près des siens sans les toucher. D'un pas lent, il avança dans le couloir, ses doigts traînant sur les barreaux dans un geste nonchalant.

-Edward ! Le pressa Caïus.

Des pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans les cachots, Arès entra. Il s'arrêta un instant, Carlisle pouvait voir son regard empli d'envie se poser sur son ange. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des barreaux, ses jointures blanchirent.

-Fuis ! Pars ! Lui ordonna Aro qui observait son premier fils avec crainte.

-Fuir ? Répéta Edward d'un ton lointain. Pourquoi fuir ?

Arès sourit. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit son ange, ses mains se posèrent sur la taille du jeune vampire.

-Où voudrais-tu fuir, mon petit Prince ? Susurra Arès à l'oreille de son amour.

-Nulle part, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, assura Edward.

Un feulement s'échappa du torse de Carlisle quand les lèvres des deux vampires se touchèrent. Son cœur fut piétiné lorsque leur baiser s'intensifia, les mains d'Arès descendirent le long de son dos pour se poser sur les fesses de son ange qu'il pressa contre son corps.

-Laissez-le ! Cria Jasper.

-Ote tes mains de sur mon frère ! Gronda Emmett en s'acharnant contre les barreaux.

Doucement, les deux vampires se séparèrent. Carlisle frémit. Edward restait blotti contre ce monstre, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ôte ses mains de sur mon corps, répliqua-t-il à l'attention d'Emmett d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est Carlisle que tu aimes ! Rugit Alice. Je t'en prie, Edward, redeviens toi-même !

-La ferme ! Gronda l'Héritier en la foudroyant du regard.

Carlisle se précipita vers sa fille quand celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol, son corps secoué par des spasmes de douleur.

-Arrêtez-ça immédiatement ! Hurla Jasper à l'encontre d'Arès.

-Mais je ne fais rien, répliqua Arès amusé, allons, petit Prince, tu la tueras plus tard.

Edward afficha une moue d'enfant contrarié. Il ferma les yeux et la seconde suivante, le corps d'Alice fut libéré du supplice qu'il endurait.

-Mon ange, murmura Carlisle dans une supplique.

-Ton ange ? Persifla Edward. Plutôt un démon… Puis-je les tuer ?

-Patience, mon petit Prince, lui demanda Arès, je voudrais d'abord retrouver se fuyard de Marcus !

-Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?

-Non, je vais le retrouver mais pas maintenant… J'ai plutôt envie de m'amuser avec toi…

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon Roi.

Carlisle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Edward se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte des cachots. Arès lui lança un dernier regard moqueur avant de rattraper le jeune vampire, sa main allant se poser directement sur ses fesses qu'il caressa.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Emmett, mais c'est quoi ce délire !

-Alice, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix inquiète.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de chagrin.

-Ce n'est plus le Edward que nous connaissions, lâcha Caïus d'une voix brisée par le chagrin, jamais je n'aurais dû transformer ce monstre…

-Arrête de te lamenter ! Gronda Aro en faisant les cents pas dans sa cellule. Je suis sûr que notre fils est toujours là, il faut trouver un moyen de le ramener vers nous avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable !

-Et que veux-tu faire ? Tous leurs dons sont annihilés, s'énerva Caïus en désignant Jane, Jasper et Alice, nous sommes impuissants ! Crois-tu vraiment que si Marcus parvient à constituer une armée ils réussiront à le vaincre ? Non !

-Je me fiche de nous, de ce qui peut m'arriver ! Tout ce que je veux s'est sauver Edward ! Sauver notre fils !

-Comment ? Et même si tu y parviens, crois-tu qu'Arès va le laisser vivre sachant la menace qu'il peut représenter ?

-Tu préfères qu'il reste ainsi ? Réalisa avec effroi Aro.

-Au moins, il ne souffre pas ! Souffla Caïus. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans les cachots. Aro et Caïus s'étaient enfoncés dans un mutisme sordide, leurs visages réfléchissant la souffrance qui étreignait leurs cœurs. Carlisle, quant à lui, était assis dans un recoin de la cellule. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, son corps était secoué par des frissons. Il avait froid, terriblement froid, c'était paradoxal, lui qui était un être qui ne devait pas ressentir les changements de température !

*********************

Le médecin faisait tout son possible pour ignorer la conversation qu'avait les gardes avec ses enfants, il remarqua que les Volturi l'imitaient, tout comme lui, ils ne souhaitaient pas s'en mêler. Il comprenait sans mal leur envie de vivre, ils se savaient condamnés et s'apprêtaient à tenter le tout pour le tout. Ils ne partiraient pas sans se battre. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses jambes quand il les entendit parler d'Edward. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal, mais ils n'hésiteraient pas s'il se mettait en travers de leur route. Carlisle ne dit rien, il ne tenta pas de les arrêter. Ils entretenaient le fol espoir de s'en sortir, mais lui, il savait qu'ils étaient condamnés. Il se tut ne voulant pas détruire le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient.

Il ferma les yeux. Carlisle se concentra, il voulait laisser son esprit voguer loin d'ici, il voulait retrouver leurs souvenirs. Lentement, il put sentir son odeur enivrante, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur que réveillaient ses doigts, ses lèvres… Brutalement, les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux changèrent. Il les voyait… Il voyait les lèvres d'Arès se poser sur la peau soyeuse de son ange, ses mains se balader sur son corps offert… Son gémissement de souffrance se mêla aux leurs emplis de plaisir…

Il sortit de sa transe lorsque quelqu'un le secoua violemment. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa les regards inquiets de ses enfants. Leurs voix lui paraissaient lointaines. Alice caressait tendrement sa joue. Il remarqua alors que son corps tremblait, de légères plaintes ne cessaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres qu'il essayait vainement d'étouffer. Alice et Rosalie s'assirent à ses côtés, il sentit leurs mains caresser ses cheveux, ses joues, leurs lèvres déposèrent des baisers sur ses cheveux, son front… Rien ne l'apaisait, la douleur était trop vive, trop dévastatrice… Encore une fois, il pria pour qu'Arès décide de mettre fin à sa souffrance…

Tous se raidirent lorsque la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à nouveau. Plusieurs gardes entrèrent, leurs pupilles carmins étaient vides, ils agissaient comme des pantins. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule des Cullen.

« -Toi ! Tu viens avec nous ! Ordonna l'un des vampires en désignant Carlisle.

-Sûrement pas ! Grognèrent Jasper et Emmett en montrant leurs crocs.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis !

Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent de la porte de la cellule en feulant. Rosalie et Alice se placèrent devant lui pour le protéger. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur leurs épaules pour les écarter.

-Tout va bien les enfants, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Carlisle !

-Papa !

Il embrassa tendrement ses filles et serra ses fils dans ses bras. Il croisa une dernière fois leurs regards, Alice et Rosalie se blottirent contre leurs époux, s'ils avaient pu pleurer, leurs visages seraient striés de larmes.

-Je vous aime, murmura-t-il en suivant les gardes hors de la cellule. »

Une cacophonie de « je t'aime » résonnèrent dans les cachots. Il inspira profondément et marcha vers son destin.

*********************

Les gardes l'entraînèrent dans un dédale de couloirs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais le château était immense… Il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard des vampires. Ils surveillaient chacun de ses gestes, mais il n'allait pas fuir, il ne se débattrait pas, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte en bois. Un des gardes frappa et ouvrit l'un des grands battants. Le vampire s'effaça et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Carlisle fit quelques pas hésitants. La porte se referma derrière lui, il était sûr que les pantins d'Arès gardaient la porte pour lui couper toute retraite. Il s'avança un peu plus dans le hall richement décoré de tentures noires parsemées d'arabesques d'or. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau ainsi que le froissement des draps. Il se figea, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir…

Soudain, il sentit une force étrange s'emparer de son corps qui l'obligea à poursuivre sa route, malgré les protestations de son esprit. Il entra dans une immense chambre toujours décorée dans les mêmes tons, de lourds voilages noirs entouraient un lit. La pièce aurait pu être magnifique si elle n'était pas aussi sombre. Son attention fut attirée par un corps pâle alangui entre les draps de soie noire. Doucement, il se redressa. Son cœur se brisa. Son ange s'assit dans le lit, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il le vit. Carlisle sentit l'emprise sur son corps disparaître. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus, il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Tel un félin, Edward rampa sur le lit, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Avec horreur, il comprit que son amour se repaissait de sa souffrance.

Edward tourna la tête quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Arès entra dans la chambre vêtu d'un peignoir en soie noire. D'une main, il essuyait négligemment ses cheveux humides avec une serviette. Avec un regard amusé, il l'observa avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. Ce dernier tendit sa main qu'Arès s'empressa de saisir. Son ange plongea sur les lèvres de son ennemi, l'attirant avec lui sur le lit. Le drap glissa le long du corps de son amour, dévoilant un bas de pyjama assorti au peignoir d'Arès. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ange, alors qu'il mordillait le cou du vampire, il ne cessait de l'observer. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos d'Arès, leurs regards toujours accrochés.

Un grognement s'échappa du torse d'Arès qui repoussa vivement Edward, ce dernier retomba sur le lit. Le vampire se tourna vers lui, la fureur se lisait sur ses traits. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il stoppa lorsque le rire cristallin d'Edward retentit dans la chambre.

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui est si drôle ? L'interrogea Arès.

-T'es jaloux, s'esclaffa son ange.

-J'ai accepté que tu le fasses venir car tu voulais le faire souffrir, mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu…

-Que je quoi ?! S'énerva Edward en se redressant et en le fusillant du regard. Il n'est rien à mes yeux ! Tu veux le tuer ? Vas-y, je m'en moque ! Je voulais juste m'amuser avec sa souffrance, je trouve ça jouissant ! Mais tu as tout gâché !

Carlisle vit Arès fixer son ange avec intensité, il était certain qu'il fouillait son esprit pour savoir si le jeune vampire était sincère. Il parut satisfait de son introspection car un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton idée, maugréa pourtant Arès.

-S'il te plaît, susurra Edward à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe, imagine sa souffrance…

-Tu es vraiment démoniaque, s'extasia Arès en capitulant.

Edward lui sourit et après l'avoir embrassé, il quitta le lit. D'une démarche de prédateur, il le rejoignit et s'agenouilla face à lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-Carlisle, murmura-t-il sa main venant caresser sa joue, que serais-tu prêt à faire pour sauver la vie de tes enfants ?

Il se figea. Comment son ange osait-il menacer la vie de ses enfants ? De ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs ?

-Tu crois que je ne leur ferais pas de mal, ricana le jeune vampire, mais ils ne sont rien à mes yeux, ils ne représentent rien ! Tout comme toi…

Les mots d'Edward résonnèrent durement à ses oreilles. Soudain, des images apparurent dans son esprit. Il voyait ses enfants se tordre douleurs. Son estomac se serra, il aurait vomi ses tripes s'il en avait été capable.

-Alors, que décides-tu ? Murmura le Prince à son oreille.

-Je serais prêt à tout pour eux, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-C'est bien, dit Edward en effleurant ses lèvres.

Son ange se redressa et lui tendit la main. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la saisit. Doucement, il l'entraîna vers le lit. Edward lui tourna le dos et prit ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il s'emparait des lèvres d'Arès. Carlisle frémit. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces… Des images de ses enfants en train d'être torturés assaillirent son esprit…Une main douce caressa son torse, le tirant des affres qui le tourmentaient.

-Chut, souffla Edward dans son cou, obéis et tout se passera bien. »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. Il sentit les mains d'Arès se glisser entre leurs deux corps, s'attardant, caressant l'entrejambe d'Edward qu'il sentit durcir contre son bassin. Il ne put se retenir d'éprouver une vague de plaisir quand la bouche de son ange s'empara de l'un de ses mamelons pour l'agacer. Il se haït de ressentir un tel désir, de sentir son corps réagir. Le dégoût et le froid s'emparèrent à nouveau de lui quand Edward délaissa son corps pour répondre aux attentes d'Arès. La main de ce monstre venait de s'insinuer dans le pantalon de son ange qui gémit tout en prodiguant la même caresse à l'autre. Alors qu'un rugissement allait s'élever de son torse, Edward attrapa sa main pour la joindre à la sienne qui faisait des va et vient sur le membre dressé d'Arès.

Tout à coup, il sentit les deux vampires se raidir. La main d'Edward lâcha la sienne. Aussitôt, il s'éloigna d'eux et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre. Ils ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de son absence. Il remarqua que leurs prunelles étaient voilées.

Brutalement, ils semblèrent se reconnecter à la réalité. Arès fondit aussitôt sur son ange, le renversant sur le matelas, ses lèvres cherchant frénétiquement le chemin des siennes. Il entendit un bruit de déchirure, Arès venait d'arracher le pantalon de son amour. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, enfouissant son visage contre, ses mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles ne souhaitant plus entendre leurs gémissements qui le torturaient. Il pria pour que l'obscurité, l'oubli, l'envahissent, il ne supportait plus la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

Soudain l'air chaud et saturé de la chambre devint humide et froid. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa les regards inquiets de ses enfants. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, l'étreignant, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

« -Non… Souffla Jasper dont le regard était empli de chagrin, que… que t'ont-ils fait ?

Carlisle sentit les regards de toutes les personnes présentent se poser sur lui. Des cris de dégoût et de rage résonnèrent dans le cachot alors qu'il remettait tant bien que mal ses vêtements en place.

-Je vais les tuer, rugit Emmett en s'acharnant désespérément sur les barreaux.

-Papa ? Murmura Alice en s'approchant doucement de lui.

-Je vais bien ! Assura Carlisle d'une voix aussi ferme qu'il le put. Je vous assure, ils ne m'ont rien fait !

-Vraiment ? Douta Rosalie en l'observant.

-Non, vraiment rien… Soupira Edward en entrant d'un pas nonchalant.

-Putain, Edward ! Arrête de déconner et redeviens toi-même ! Hurla Emmett en le fusillant du regard.

-Mais je suis moi-même, ricana le Prince.

-C'est faux ! Le contredit Jasper. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi…

-Brille un peu d'amour, poursuivit Edward en prenant une voix moqueuse, et que l'amour et le bien triompheront sur le mal.

Carlisle frémit en entendant le rire de son ange, il n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'homme qu'il avait aimé, son ange était parti à jamais.

-Par contre, continua l'Héritier d'une voix sérieuse, je peux vous promettre de la douleur, des larmes et du sang, cela vous convient-il ?

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Carlisle dans un murmure ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi.

-Mon Roi s'est absenté et je m'ennuie, confia-t-il en faisant la moue, j'ai envie de m'amuser.

-T'amuser, répéta Carlisle qui frémit en sentant son regard calculateur et froid se poser sur lui.

-Tu auras le droit de crier et de supplier, promit Edward.

La seconde suivante, il se tenait à ses côtés dans le couloir des cachots.

-Laisse-le, l'implora Alice, laisse-le, Edward, je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal…

-Alice… Alice… Mon petit lutin, ne te fais pas de souci, je ne vais pas le tuer, du moins, pas pour le moment… On va juste s'amuser, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward ! Sanglota la vampire alors qu'ils disparaissaient à nouveau. »

Ils réapparurent dans la salle du trône qu'Arès avait modifié. Ils étaient seuls. Il regarda son ange se diriger lentement vers le trône et s'y asseoir. Il ignora combien de temps il soutint son regard, ce regard qui n'avait plus rien de tendre, qui ne reflétait plus son amour. Edward avait le même regard qu'Arès lorsqu'il regardait son ange. Il finit par baisser la tête, se sentant trop vulnérable sous son regard cupide.

Soudain, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son corps s'éleva dans les airs. Une table qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce fut transportée vers le centre de la salle, il se retrouva attaché dessus. Il tira sur les liens qui l'entravaient, mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer. Il entendit des pas lents se rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir le regard empli de folie de son ange. Sa main se posa sur son visage, il caressa sa joue, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Lentement, la main d'Edward poursuivit sa descente, glissant dans l'encolure de sa chemise, faisant sauter un à un tous ses boutons. Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsque son vêtement fut entièrement ouvert, elle continua sa route pour se poser sur son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit. La mâchoire de Carlisle se crispa, il serrait violemment ses dents pour réprimer ses gémissements de terreur et ses tremblements.

« -Du calme, Docteur Cullen, si tu te détends, ce sera moins douloureux.

-Pitié, tue-moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais pas ça, le supplia Carlisle, pitié…

Pour toute réponse, les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur son pantalon le lui arrachant ainsi que son boxer. Carlisle réprima un sanglot. Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il allait le détruire, détruire leur amour… Il sentit le corps de l'Héritier s'installer entre ses jambes ouvertes.

-S'il-te-plaît, l'implora-t-il, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

Les lèvres du Prince se promenèrent sur son torse avant de descendre vers son membre qui s'éveillait peu à peu malgré lui. Alors que sa langue léchait son sexe, il sentit l'un de ses doigts s'introduire à lui.

-Pitié, Edward….

-J'en ai marre ! S'énerva l'Héritier en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur son torse. J'en ai marre de tes jérémiades !

-Tue-moi, torture-moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais pas ça…

Tout en soupirant, Edward s'allongea contre lui. Il frémit en ne sentant plus sous lui le bois rugueux de la table, mais la douceur de la soie. Son ange les avait transportés dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Arès.

-Tu me fatigues, avoua le jeune vampire, et je m'ennuie toujours ! Je crois que je vais te laisser ici, pendant, que je vais aller me distraire avec tes enfants.

Carlisle sentit la peur étreindre son être, non, pas ses enfants ! Doucement, il se pencha vers celui qu'il aimait toujours, ses mains se posèrent sur son torse pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à venir caresser son corps.

-Je peux te faire oublier ton ennui, promit Carlisle en posant sa main sur son entrejambe.

-Pourquoi pas… Gémit Edward. »

Carlisle continua ses caresses avec sa bouche et sa langue sur le torse du jeune vampire, ses mains s'attaquèrent à son pantalon. Ses gestes étaient familiers, il se perdit dans cette étreinte, oubliant que ce n'était plus réellement son ange qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, il savait où poser ses lèvres, où l'agacer avec sa langue pour le faire se tordre de plaisir. Après avoir agacé son nombril, ses lèvres se posèrent sur le pénis fièrement dressé du jeune vampire.

******************

Edward ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Putain, ce vampire était doué ! Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, le pressant un peu plus contre son sexe qu'il avalait presque entièrement, sa main vint masturber la partie qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Edward se concentra pour ne pas venir immédiatement, il voulait prolonger cet instant autant que possible. La langue de Carlisle s'enroula autour de son sexe, pendant que sa main délaissait la base de son membre pour jouer avec ses boules. Un feulement de plaisir secoua son torse.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence, un intrus était dans la chambre. Il entrouvrit ses paupières pour voir qui se trouvait là, une légère panique l'étreignit avant de disparaître quand Carlisle mordilla son gland. Edward l'observa, il pouvait sentir sa colère, mais il y avait autre chose. Tout en évitant d'être séparé de la bouche fabuleuse du vampire qui le suçait, il recula quelque peu pour être adossé aux oreillers. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, venant pincer ses mamelons durs. Il gémit à nouveau lorsque le blond aspira avec plus de vigueur son pénis palpitant de désir. Arès semblait mener une lutte intérieure. Finalement, il s'assit dans un coin de la chambre. Edward esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il le vit défaire son pantalon et y plonger sa main pour se caresser.

Edward aurait aimé refermer ses yeux pour se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui donnait Carlisle, mais il était certain que s'il cessait de regarder Arès ce dernier ne serait plus tourmenté par le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. La langue experte de Carlisle se glissa dans la légère fente au sommet de son sexe, son corps s'arqua contre la bouche du vampire, ses doigts raffermirent leur emprise sur sa tête. Il le guida, l'obligeant à suivre le rythme imposé par ses hanches. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Arès semblait lui-aussi près de la délivrance. Son esprit glissa discrètement vers celui du blond dont le gémissement mourut dans sa bouche, étouffé par son sexe. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il imaginait ses mains, sa bouche caresser le pénis de Carlisle. Il pouvait sentir le membre du blond se gorger de plaisir, ses hanches bougèrent dans le vide cherchant à rencontrer ce contact invisible qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Soudain, trois râles profonds résonnèrent dans la chambre, ils jouirent au même instant. Carlisle se libéra sur les draps en soie et Arès dans sa main. Edward lui se délectait de sentir autour de lui la bouche chaude de ce délicieux amant qui caressait toujours son membre avec sa langue, nettoyant les traces de sa jouissance. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette douce attention, ses doigts caressaient tendrement les cheveux du blond.

« -Ca suffit ! Rugit la voix d'Arès.

Aïe ! Il avait vraiment l'air en pétard, pensa Edward, qui enroula leurs corps dans le drap tout en faisant passer Carlisle derrière lui.

-Chercherais-tu à le protéger ? Gronda-t-il en remarquant son geste.

-Je veux surtout que tu évites de casser mon jouet, Mon Roi, se défendit Edward.

-Ton jouet ?! Putain, tu as joui dans sa bouche ! Alors qu'avec moi, tu… tu…

-Nous avons pris du plaisir ensemble, tenta le jeune vampire, tu as joui, je l'ai vu !

-Tue-le ! Tue-le, sa vue m'insupporte !

Un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Edward devait gagner du temps, tenter de l'apaiser. Il aimait, il désirait son Roi, mais il ignorait pourquoi, il avait du mal à baiser avec lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ce vampire blond qui réveillait tous ses sens.

-Edward ! Gronda la voix d'Arès le faisant sursauter.

-Non ! Il m'amuse ! Je veux le garder !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant !

-On peut bien s'amuser tous les trois !

-Hors de question que je te partage avec lui !

-Tu ne me partages pas avec lui ! Protesta Edward. Ce n'est qu'un accessoire !

-Ca suffit ! »

Edward sut à cet instant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il ignorait ce que le blond avait fait à son Roi, mais il ne semblait pas supporter sa présence. Tout en poussant un soupir, il enroula le drap autour de son bassin et quitta le lit, laissant Carlisle seul face à la fureur d'Arès. Complètement étranger au drame qui se jouait à côté de lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soudain, les pensées du vampire qui allait mourir le frappèrent de plein fouet, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Edward se retourna, ses prunelles rencontrèrent son regard ambré au moment où les mains de son Roi se posaient sur la tête du blond pour la lui arracher…

**************************

Encore une fois, je pars me planquer… jusqu'à dimanche prochain…

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus sombre et peut-être un peu choquant, j'espère pourtant ne pas vous avoir dégoûté, mais Edward a définitivement changé de camp… Il fallait donc que la transition se fasse… Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A bientôt et bonne semaine !


	32. Chapter 32

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!

**Lunaa **: Tu n'as pas fini d'hurler sur Edward… Ce chapitre est plus noir que le précédent… Quant à Marcus, on va vite le retrouver… En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Une fan de ta fic ;)** : Edward n'a pas fini de te surprendre… Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

******************

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 32 : Bienvenue en Enfer**

Carlisle vit avec frayeur Arès se jeter sur lui, ses mains froides et dures se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage. Sa dernière vision serait celle de son unique amour qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, indifférent à son sort. Pourtant, il croisa brièvement son regard avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tous les instants qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre se dessinèrent dans son esprit, lui apportant un étrange réconfort. L'étau meurtrier des mains d'Arès se raffermit sur son visage. Il serra les dents, attendant la douleur qui accompagnerait sa mort.

Un feulement retentit dans la chambre, un feulement familier. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il vit Arès s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre. Le vampire se redressa tout en poussant un rugissement furieux. Il allait bondir à nouveau sur lui quand il vit Edward apparaître devant en lui en position d'attaque. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, un nouveau feulement fit vibrer la poitrine de son ange.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Cria Arès fou de rage.

-Que me caches-tu ? Répliqua Edward sur le même ton. Pourquoi une telle haine envers ce vampire ?!

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Demanda le vampire suspicieux

-Ces images que j'ai vu dans sa tête, murmura Edward, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Quelles images ?

Arès fit un pas dans leur direction. Aussitôt, Edward recula pour le dissimuler au regard de l'autre. Son ange tendit la main vers le peignoir et le lança à Carlisle pour qu'il le mette. Le médecin avait observé avec attention le comportement d'Edward. Il était manifeste que son compagnon était troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il décida d'en profiter, repassant dans son esprit les précieux moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Le Prince se retourna, cherchant son regard, il était certain qu'à l'instant, il lisait dans son esprit !

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Arès en prenant Edward dans ses bras. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, mon petit Prince !

Carlisle sentit un froid immense l'envahir et il sut à cet instant que son ennemi était en train de gagner le combat pour détenir l'esprit d'Edward. Arès s'empara avidement des lèvres de son compagnon.

_-Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, promit Arès en le renvoyant d'un geste dans sa cellule._ »

La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait entouré des siens qui l'étreignaient tout en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il resserra tant bien que mal son peignoir autour de son corps tremblant quand il sentit leurs regards inquiets se poser sur lui et le détailler. Alice et Rosalie esquissèrent un pas dans ses directions, mais il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

* * *

Edward sentit les lèvres avides de son Roi s'emparer violemment des siennes. Ses mains possessives se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le plaquer contre son corps. Il ne sentit plus l'odeur alléchante de l'autre vampire, Arès avait dû le renvoyer. Il s'interrogeait encore sur les images qu'il avait perçues dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Le jeune vampire sursauta en sentant des mains caresser son corps, des mains qu'il n'appréciait plus… Il se raidit quand elles descendirent toujours plus bas… Son Roi sembla s'impatienter face à son inertie, il prit ses mains et les posa sur ses épaules, ses mains l'obligèrent à enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Edward embrassa son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire s'abreuvant du sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Arès le fit basculer sur le lit tout en laissant échapper un feulement empli de désir. Il se sentit chuter, tout devint noir autour de lui…

* * *

Carlisle se releva péniblement. Il se sentait faible et le trouble qui l'habitait ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. La voix d'Aro le fit sursauter.

« -Carlisle, mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Répéta Emmett.

-Avant que ça ne tourne mal ! Compléta Jasper.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour récupérer nos dons, poursuivit Jane.

-Et attendre qu'Arès quitte le château, conseilla Félix, à nous tous, je pense que nous pourrons venir à bout d'Edward.

-Non ! Protesta soudain Carlisle.

-Papa, murmura Rose, il faut que tu acceptes qu'il n'est plus.

-Elle a raison, sanglota Alice.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas…

-Papa, coupa Emmett, ose nous dire qu'il ne t'a pas blessé ? Dis-nous pourquoi tu portes ce peignoir et non tes vêtements ?

-Arès a faillit me tuer ! Lâcha Carlisle. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma tête, il allait me l'arracher, mais Edward l'en a empêché !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les autres.

-Au moment où je pensais mourir, tous nos souvenirs heureux me sont revenus en mémoire. Il les a vus et cela l'a troublé. Il s'est interposé entre Arès et moi !

-Donc, il reste un peu d'espoir, sourit Aro.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, le contredit Carlisle. Arès s'en est rendu compte. Je pense qu'il a dû reprendre le contrôle sur Edward et …

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, la porte menant aux cachots venait de s'ouvrir. Edward se dirigea vers eux d'un pas nonchalant et en sifflotant. Un garde paniqué lui courrait après.

-Mon Prince, je vous en prie retournez à vos appartements, Sa Majesté ne souhaite pas que vous veniez ici ! Implora le garde.

-La ferme ! Souffla Edward agacé.

-Il vous l'a interdit, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il fera quand il saura que vous avez désobéi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura l'Héritier d'une voix dangereusement douce, il ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

Avec horreur, il vit Edward serrer son poing. Le garde poussa une longue plainte, ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Soudain, il s'embrasa. Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans les cachots les faisant frémir. Les flammes disparurent lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de lui. Edward se tourna alors vers eux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Enfin débarrassé de ce crétin, soupira le Prince. Alors, comment vont nos chers prisonniers ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, attaqua de suite Carlisle, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous rends visite.

-Tu perds la boule Cullen !

-Vraiment ? Insista Carlisle en se rapprochant des barreaux.

Il vit les sourcils de son ange se froncer, ses yeux observaient avec attention le peignoir, son peignoir…

-Pourquoi portes-tu mon peignoir ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Tu as aussi oublié ça… Arès te manipule, il joue avec tes sentiments et tes souvenirs… Edward, écoute-moi, mon ange, je…

-Tais-toi ! Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Rugit Edward avant de s'élancer hors des cachots.

-C'est pas gagné, murmura Emmett.

-Il réagit exactement comme lors de votre séparation, remarqua avec intérêt Caïus.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Il rentrait dans une rage noire dès que quelqu'un l'appelait mon ange, dans n'importe quelle langue que ce soit, expliqua Aro, c'est même à cause de cela qu'il a détruit une aile du château.

-Donc pour vous c'est bon signe qu'il réagisse ainsi, poursuivit Alice.

-Oui. Il commence à douter, assura Caïus qui priait pour ne pas se tromper. »

Carlisle ne put qu'acquiescer. Il avait essayé de semer le doute dans l'esprit de son ange et il espérait de tout cœur y être parvenu. Apparemment, Arès n'était pas sûr de son emprise sur Edward, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas interdit l'accès aux cachots. Par ailleurs, son amour avait dû profiter de l'absence d'Arès pour venir leur rendre visite. Plus ce dernier resterait au loin, plus ils avaient de chance de récupérer Edward. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur…

*****************

Edward était assis nonchalamment dans le trône de son Roi. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne plus penser. Les questions de ce vampire blond ne cessaient de l'obséder, Arès jouait-il vraiment avec lui ? N'était-il qu'une marionnette entre ses mains ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? La réponse lui apparut brusquement : le désir. Son Roi le désirait, il l'avait facilement lu dans son regard, dans son corps, tout son être trahissait cette passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Malheureusement, Edward n'éprouvait pas un désir aussi violent que lui, loin de là… Il ignorait pourquoi et cela l'intriguait, voir l'inquiétait… Arès était loin d'être moche, il était même sexy et ses manières, bien qu'un peu brutales, lui convenaient parfaitement, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été soulagé quand cette vision avait stoppé leurs ébats ? Il s'était empressé de lui révéler où trouver Marcus et les autres traîtres. Il avait insisté pour qu'il parte de suite les arrêter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau. Bien qu'un peu réticent, il avait fini par se plier à ses arguments et était parti non sans lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas aller voir les prisonniers. Il avait promis. Dès qu'Arès était parti, il s'était précipité aux cachots, lui désobéissant volontairement.

Edward soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il devait trouver une occupation et vite ! Son regard se posa sur les gardes, peut-être pourrait-il se distraire avec eux ? Arès ne lui en voudrait pas s'il en tuait quelques uns ? Cependant, l'idée lui parut moins alléchante quand il se souvint avec qu'elle facilité il s'était débarrassé du garde dans les cachots. Les cachots… Un visage, une voix, une odeur revinrent le hanter. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, il allait enfin s'amuser. Il donna des ordres aux gardes qui disparurent au moment où il se concentrait. La seconde suivante ses prisonniers étaient devant lui, figés tels des statues, seuls leurs yeux pouvaient bouger. D'un geste de la main, il les sépara en deux groupes : les Cullen et les Volturi avec Félix et Jane. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de rendre sa mobilité à Carlisle. Pour bien des raisons, ce vampire l'intriguait.

« -J'espère que vous appréciez ma générosité, je vous permets de sortir de ces cachots lugubres pour quelques heures.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix dure.

Edward haussa un sourcil, il ne semblait pas dupe. Le blond ne baissa pas le regard quand il le fusilla du regard, cela le fit sourire, oui, il allait bien s'amuser. Il claqua des doigts et la seconde suivante, Carlisle se retrouvait habillé d'un jean noir très moulant ainsi que d'une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir les formes parfaites de son torse. Edward ne se gêna pas pour l'observer avec insistance, sentant déjà sa virilité s'éveiller. Il s'obligea à calmer ses ardeurs, il avait d'autres projets.

-Je m'ennuie, avoua-t-il en se décidant enfin à répondre à sa question, je m'ennuie énormément et je pensais que vous pourriez me distraire.

_-Non, mais il nous prend pour ses bouffons ou quoi ?! Rugit mentalement Emmett. _

Edward ne put retenir un sourire face à cette réflexion, il plongea son regard dans celui du plus imposant des Cullen. Ce dernier frémit face à son incursion qui lui glaça l'échine.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez végétariens, vous, les Cullen ?

-C'est exact, répondit Carlisle, et tu l'es toi aussi !

-N'importe quoi, maugréa Edward qui doutait de l'état mental du vampire.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que lorsque tes prunelles ne sont pas noires elles sont ambrées comme les nôtres ? Malgré le fait qu'Arès te manipule, il n'a pas encore réussi à te faire boire du sang humain !

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Edward tout en laissant échapper un feulement menaçant.

Carlisle eut le bon réflexe de baisser la tête ce qui le calma aussitôt, il aimait le voir ainsi, soumis à sa volonté.

-Reprenons, as-tu déjà bu du sang humain ?

Il sentit le blond se raidir quelque peu face à sa question, avait-il deviné le but du jeu ?

-Seulement quand j'ai transformé les membres de ma famille, admit Carlisle.

-Impressionnant, lâcha Edward, tu n'as agi que par nécessité. Pourtant, tu as du y prendre du plaisir ?

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas ! Gronda le Prince. N'oublie pas que je sais quand tu me mens !

-Non, je n'ai jamais éprouvé du plaisir à boire leur sang, jamais, sauf, celui de mon âme sœur, le ti…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa à nouveau Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de calmer une fureur dont il ignorait l'origine. Maintenant, réponds à cette question, lequel de tes enfants préfères-tu ?

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Carlisle d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, très cher, lequel de tes 4 enfants préfères-tu ?

-Je les aime tous, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Mauvaise réponse, Cullen ! Je te demande de faire un choix !

-Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond inquiet.

-Je m'impatiente !

-Je ne peux pas. Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais pitié ne les touche pas !

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, décide-toi ou je les tue tous !

-Non ! Sanglota Carlisle. Edward, je t'en prie.

-Réfléchis, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais tuer celui que tu désignerais, alors que là, je les menace tous les 4. Alors, dépêche-toi ! Tic, tac, tic, tac…

-Pitié…

-Pfff ! Y'en a marre ! S'exclama soudain le Prince en se relevant, il bougea sa main. Ce sera elle !

Alice fut déplacée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il put entendre les grognements des autres enfants Cullen et il s'en délecta. L'Héritier descendit lentement de son trône et se dirigea vers Carlisle qui était agenouillé sur le sol, il le suppliait encore d'épargner ses enfants.

-Chut, souffla Edward en le prenant dans ses bras, tu peux la sauver.

Tout en caressant les cheveux du blond, il huma discrètement son parfum. Tout ceci l'excitait terriblement, il aimait l'avoir en sa possession, il aimait voir sa vulnérabilité.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Gardes ! Appela Edward.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer deux gardes qui encerclaient une jeune fille tremblante de peur. Elle était brune et avait de longs cheveux bouclés et de grands yeux chocolats, une douce odeur de freesia émanait d'elle, lui rappelant quelque chose sans qu'il sache quoi… Elle ne devait avoir que 17 ans et était plus que terrifiée. Il se souvint alors que les gardes s'étaient nourris il y avait moins d'une heure, il approcha son esprit, elle avait compris ce qu'ils étaient quand elle avait vu ses parents mourir. La plainte que laissa échapper Carlisle, le ramena à la réalité.

-Non !

-Oh que si, dit-il en ne pouvant retenir un sourire, c'est elle ou ta fille. C'est toi qui choisis.

-Non, pitié…

-Il n'y a plus de pitié Carlisle, juste un choix ! Sois tu bois le sang de cette jeune vierge, sois je tue ta fille.

-Je ne peux, confia le blond dans un murmure.

Edward raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de sa victime. Il voyait les yeux du médecin voyager entre le corps tremblant de la jeune fille et celui figé d'Alice. Il s'introduisit dans son esprit pour savourer le conflit qui l'étreignait. L'Héritier posa son menton dans la chevelure du blond avant de se pencher et d'y déposer un baiser.

-Choisis, ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Tu n'aimes pas ta fille ?

-Si !

-Tu es sûr ? Alors, pourquoi hésites-tu ? Ce n'est qu'une quelconque humaine alors qu'elle, Alice, c'est ta fille !

Tout en chancelant, Carlisle se mit debout. Edward passa un bras autour de sa taille tant il craignait que le vampire ne s'effondre sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent enfin de la jeune humaine dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux reflétaient une terreur des plus agréables à contempler selon lui, mais il put lire dans son esprit que Carlisle n'appréciait pas le spectacle à sa juste valeur. Il passa derrière la jeune fille, l'enfermant entre leurs deux corps. L'une de ses mains attrapa les longs cheveux bruns de la fille pour l'obliger à révéler son cou alors que de l'autre il forçait Carlisle à se pencher vers ce cou offert.

-Edward, prends ma vie, mais laisse-les, supplia une dernière fois Carlisle.

-Bois ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Avec joie, il vit la bouche du vampire se poser sur le cou de la jeune fille qui avait cessé de se débattre, seul le rythme effréné de son cœur lui prouvait qu'elle était encore consciente. Les dents acérées du blond se promenèrent sur sa chair fine, il hésitait.

-Goûte ! L'encouragea-t-il. Tu verras, il n'y a rien de meilleur !

_-Pitié, Edward, supplia l'esprit de Carlisle, ne vois-tu pas que tu es en train de devenir le monstre que tu redoutais tant ? Je t'en prie, mon ange, mon amour, reprends-toi, redeviens celui que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aime encore ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es en train de blesser cette jeune fille. Comment peux-tu faire ça après ce que James t'a fait vivre ? As-tu aussi oublié cela ? !_

Edward grogna face à la supplique mentale du blond. Contre toute attente, il desserra quelque peu son emprise sur la jeune fille. Des images dérangeantes s'introduisaient dans son esprit. Il entendait des cris, des pleurs, des suppliques... Il voyait un homme, une femme mourir. Une douleur atroce étreignit sa poitrine quand le visage d'un vampire blond se dessina devant lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Hurla soudain la voix d'Arès.

Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de son Roi. Ce dernier observait les Cullen, les Volturi ainsi que l'humaine, il ne se demandait pas réellement ce qui se passait, il était surtout furieux qu'il lui ait désobéi.

-Je t'avais interdit de t'approcher d'eux !

-Je m'ennuyais alors que toi tu t'amusais, reprocha Edward, j'ai simplement voulu passer le temps en t'attendant !

-Eloigne-toi immédiatement de Cullen !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fini !

-Obéis !

-Tu commences à me saouler, là, prévint Edward dont les pupilles s'étaient noircis. Je m'amuse avec qui je veux et quand je veux !

-Tu as intérêt à te calmer ou je vais te faire passer l'envie de me défier, jeune impudent !

-Putain, Arès ! Je suis pas en train de le sauter ! S'énerva le Prince dont la colère devenait palpable. Je m'amuse à lui faire boire du sang humain !

-J'ai été clair, tu n'avais pas à les approcher et surtout pas lui !

-Que vas-tu faire, me donner la fessée ? Railla Edward.

-C'est une idée, sourit Arès une lueur lubrique éclairant ses prunelles carmin, mais pour l'instant tu vas être puni ! Tue-le !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu, mon petit Prince, tue-le !

-Non ! C'est mon jouet !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû tolérer ton caprice ! Arrache-lui immédiatement la tête ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter !

Son regard se posa sur Carlisle, Arès était vraiment en colère, mais lui aussi ! D'un geste, il bouscula la jeune fille qui atterrit dans un coin de la pièce. Ses mains agrippèrent la tête du médecin. Il hésita.

-Tue-le ! Cria la voix d'Arès.

_-Fais-le avant qu'il ne te blesse, je ne le supporterai pas… Je t'aime, mon ange, murmura Carlisle en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien._ »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau diaphane du blond, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, mais l'odeur tentatrice du vampire envahit ses narines. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard ambré qui le hantait, il cessa d'écouter leurs esprits, son esprit qui lui hurlait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui… L'amour ? Pourquoi ce blond éprouverait-il de l'amour pour lui qui ne cessait de le torturer ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, son corps se souleva brutalement du sol avant d'aller s'écraser contre un mur qui se fissura. Il se releva au moment où les mains d'Arès tiraient sur la tête de Carlisle.

Edward ne réfléchit pas. Il concentra son énergie et envoya à son tour son Roi valser à travers la pièce. Ce dernier se remit debout rapidement. Le Prince eut à peine le temps de se placer devant Carlisle. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son corps quitta une nouvelle fois le sol. Une poigne de fer enserrait sa gorge, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, même si cela était impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Son corps tout entier fut parcouru par de violentes douleurs, il avait le sentiment qu'on lui enfonçait des tisonniers brûlants dans la chair. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, non, il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir ! Peu à peu, il sombra dans l'inconscience avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol.

Entre ses paupières mi-closes, il vit le corps de Carlisle secoué par des spasmes douloureux. Arès rugit tout en s'asseyant sur le blond, l'immobilisant au sol, ses mains, tel un étau mortel, se refermèrent sur la tête de Carlisle. Il tenta de se relever, mais il en était incapable tant son corps le faisait souffrir. Cependant, quelque chose grondait en lui, quelque chose qu'il réprimait depuis tant d'années… Il trembla quand cette chose s'empara de lui… En un clin d'œil, il fut debout. Il n'eut pas à bouger, son esprit contrôlait tout, il était partout. Arès se redressa en sentant le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il esquissa un geste mortel dans sa direction, mais Edward fut le plus rapide, plongeant toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Carlisle ouvrit un œil tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, gémissement qui fut vite rejoint par ceux de ses compagnons de cellule. Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle du trône se redressaient tant bien que mal, tout en essayant d'ignorer l'insupportable mal de tête qu'ils partageaient. Carlisle s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts pour s'assurer que tous ses enfants étaient bien avec lui et qu'ils allaient plus ou moins bien. Ils tentèrent de se lever, mais leurs jambes flageolèrent, c'est en rampant sur le sol qu'ils se réunirent tous autour de lui.

« -Vous allez bien ? Interrogea la voix tremblante d'Aro.

-Ca peu aller, répondit Carlisle, et vous ?

-Dans le même état, se contenta de maugréer Caïus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Alice apeurée.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Emmett.

-Je me souviens de pas grand-chose, lâcha Rose.

-Seulement qu'Arès allait te tuer après avoir mis KO Edward, poursuivit Félix.

-Dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes vivants ! Lâcha une voix étrangement familière.

-Marcus ? S'écrièrent ses frères.

-Oui ! J'ai craint qu'Arès ne vous ait déjà tué quand il nous a emmené dans nos cellules.

-Nous ? Interrogea Caïus. Vous êtes tous là ?

-Oui, avoua son frère.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Se désespéra Jane.

-Nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, souffla Carlisle, la situation est vraiment grave.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, blondinet ! Lança une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Carlisle se tourna vers la cellule voisine de la leur et frémit en reconnaissant Arès. Le visage du vampire était déformé par la rage. Avec stupeur, ils le virent se concentrer avant de laisser échapper un feulement de dépit.

-Tu… Tu es prisonnier ? Osa lui demander Caïus.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû lui arracher la tête dès le départ ! Hurla Arès en se jetant sur les barreaux qui ne cédèrent pas. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé m'envoûter ?!

-Edward… Edward t'a emprisonné, réalisa Aro en réprimant un tremblement.

-Pourquoi il vient pas nous délivrer ? Lâcha Emmett

Arès ne put retenir un rire froid, tout en les observant avec pitié.

-Votre gentil petit Prince n'est plus, lâcha-t-il, croyez-moi, j'ai lu en lui. Il n'est plus que noirceur, violence et décadence… Il sera bien pire que moi…

-Et bien plus puissant, conclut Jasper tout en enlaçant Alice.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Caïus.

-…

-Réponds, Arès ! Je te signale que tu risques ta tête autant que nous !

-Quelque chose s'est libéré en lui, quelque chose qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps, cette puissance brute l'a totalement dépassé et a réveillé ses plus bas instincts.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? Questionna Démétri.

-Rien, comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de possibilité de retour, le jeune vampire que vous connaissiez n'existe plus.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sanglot, il avait espéré, tant espéré depuis qu'il avait vu Arès prisonnier à leurs côtés. Deux fois Edward l'avait protégé, il avait prié pour que cela signifie quelque chose, mais non… Il s'était trompé… Il devait admettre maintenant que son ange était définitivement parti.

-Ne baisse pas les bras ! Cria soudain Marcus. Ne le laisse pas partir !

-Euh… Tout va bien, Marcus ? Interrogea Aro d'une voix inquiète car il ne comprenait pas les propos de son frère.

Marcus s'approcha de ses barreaux. Carlisle sentit peser sur lui son regard, pourtant, il refusait obstinément de croiser ses prunelles.

-Regarde-moi, Carlisle ! Hurla à nouveau Marcus. Regarde-moi ! Il va revenir ! Je vais retrouver mon fils et tu vas retrouver ton compagnon !

-Arrête, je n'ai plus d'espoir, chuchota le médecin d'une voix éteinte.

-Bon sang, Carlisle ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai échappé à Arès ?!

Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard du Volturi, il se laissa submerger par l'espoir qu'il y lut.

-J'ignore pourquoi et comment, mais c'est Edward qui nous a mis à l'abri !

-Impossible ! Assura Arès. Il était inconscient et dans mes bras !

-Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, concéda Marcus, mais une sorte d'entité… Je ne sais comment l'expliquer.

-Admettons que cela se soit réellement passé ainsi, admit Arès, pourquoi agir ainsi ? Il n'y a rien gagné.

-Si, il a gagné du temps, du temps durant lequel tu n'étais pas à ses côtés, du temps pendant lequel il ne cessait de penser à Carlisle et à s'interroger.

-Peut-être… Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Marcus, je peux t'assurer qu'à cet instant, il ne pense plus à tout cela. Le chaos semble être la seule chose qui l'intéresse !

-Le lien existe, poursuivit Marcus en le regardant obstinément.

Carlisle frémit en comprenant les propos de son ami. Lentement, il se redressa, leurs prunelles ne se quittaient pas.

-Le lien est toujours là, même s'il est faible, il tient bon.

-Des deux côtés ? Murmura Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

-Plus du tiens que du sien, avoua Marcus, mais il existe toujours chez lui ! Il ne tient qu'à toi de la ranimer.

-C'est de la folie, lâcha Jasper en posant une main sur son épaule, ne fais pas ça, papa !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit doucement Carlisle.

-De quoi il parle ? Questionna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

-Votre don marche ? Interrogea Alice en observant avec intérêt le Volturi.

-Oui, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé que je devais le conserver, sourit Marcus.

-Gardes ! Appela Carlisle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Grogna l'un des gardes.

-Je dois voir votre Maître et de suite ! Ordonna le médecin.

-Notre Maître ne souhaite pas…

-Arrête, le coupa son collègue, s'il désire avancer l'heure de sa mort c'est son choix, au moins cela apaisera peut-être la colère de notre Seigneur !

-Papa, que fais-tu ? Sanglota Rose.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, ma chérie, qu'aucun de vous ne s'inquiète les enfants. Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le ramener, mais si je n'y parviens pas sachez que je vous aime, vous avez éclairez mon éternité.

-Tu ne pas te sacrifier ! Protesta Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice et je ne vois pas la mort comme une peine, elle sera plutôt une délivrance surtout si c'est mon ange qui est le bourreau. »

Sur ces mots et sans les regarder, il suivit le garde hors de sa cellule. Tout en respirant le plus calmement possible, il sortit des cachots, son corps tremblant au rythme des sanglots émis par ses enfants. Il serra les poings, il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur. Lentement, il avança vers son destin.

* * *

Bon… Je repars me cacher… A la semaine prochaine !!!!

Je vais quand même en sortir pour écrire la suite et aller au ciné…

Passez un bon mercredi (quoi que je doute qu'il ne le soit pas) …


	33. Chapter 33

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Comme d'habitude, je suis très touchée par vos reviews, encore une fois merci !!!!!

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, c'est normal, il n'est pas terminé…. Je vous explique : j'ai un tassement des cervicales, j'ai donc du mal à rester assise pour écrire sur mon ordinateur donc je n'ai pas pu le terminer…. J'ai hésité à publier ou non, mais je me suis dit que même s'il n'était pas complet cela vous ferait plaisir de le lire, alors le voilà…

Pour ce qui concerne mes autres fics, il n'y a pas de problème étant donné que les chapitres étaient terminés avant que je ne me fasse mal.

Je travaillerais à la suite de Laisse-moi t'aimer, dès que mon cou ira mieux, c'est promis !

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

******************

**Chapitre 33 : Mon ange, mon démon**

Carlisle marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle du trône. Son esprit ne cessait d'échafauder différentes stratégies, il devait trouver un moyen de ranimer le lien qui l'unissait à Edward, ainsi, il espérait pouvoir retrouver son ange. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque ce dernier s'énervait dès qu'il évoquait leurs souvenirs ? Il devait trouver une idée et vite car sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés à destination ! Les gardes ouvrirent les grandes portes en bois, ils le firent entrer avant de disparaître sans demander leur reste. Edward était installé sur son trône et l'observait d'un œil intrigué. D'un pas qu'il voulait sûr, il s'avança vers lui. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il s'agenouilla.

« -Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Questionna le Prince en haussant un sourcil.

-Je viens te demander d'épargner ma famille, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-les en paix.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle du trône. Carlisle s'obligeait à garder les yeux fixés sur le sol pour ne pas faillir, si pour retrouver son ange il devait se plier à tous ses caprices et bien soit, il le ferait.

-Il est hors de question que je les libère, déclara soudain Edward.

-Je ne te le demande pas, je souhaite simplement qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait.

-Ils ne m'intéressent pas, admit-il, ce qui n'est pas ton cas… »

Sans un mot, Carlisle se redressa et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son ange. Il s'agenouilla face à lui, écartant légèrement ses jambes pour s'immiscer entre elles. Il ne releva pas la tête, ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard. Ses mains se posèrent sur son pantalon qu'il déboutonna avant de faire glisser la fermeture. Le sexe de l'Héritier s'éveilla doucement sous ses caresses. Edward souleva quelque peu son bassin, l'aidant à ôter son pantalon et son boxer. Sa main se posa sur son membre palpitant, il commença à le caresser. Le Prince ne put retenir un gémissement quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur son gland. Il allait le prendre en bouche, mais Edward le stoppa. Le jeune vampire l'obligea à se redresser, son regard noir plongea dans le sien ambré.

« -Je te veux à mes côtés jour et nuit, ordonna l'Héritier, tu feras tout ce que je te dis, tu répondras au moindre de mes désirs, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, alors, ils ne risquent rien.

-Puis-je continuer ? Demanda-t-il en caressant à nouveau l'entrejambe du jeune vampire.

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! »

Edward se leva et réajusta rapidement ses vêtements avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ils traversèrent la salle du trône et il fut heureux de constater que le Prince n'avait pas lâché sa main. D'un pas tranquille, ils traversèrent le château et rejoignirent des gardes qui se tenaient à l'orée de la forêt.

« -Que va-t-on faire ? Osa demander Carlisle.

Edward se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et huma son parfum, une légère plainte de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-On va chasser, répondit-il.

-Chasser ? S'angoissa aussitôt Carlisle.

-Du calme, nous n'allons pas chasser l'un de ces humains que tu apprécies tant, non, nous allons traquer l'un de nos semblables.

-Puis-je demander de qui il s'agit ?

-Je l'ignore, mais je sens sa présence ainsi que sa colère. Mettez-vous par groupe de 4, ordonna-t-il, quand vous aurez trouvé ce vampire, prévenez-moi !

-Bien, Votre Altesse, acceptèrent-ils avant de disparaître.

-Allons-y. »

Edward et lui étaient le seul groupe de deux. Le Prince s'élança à travers les bois et Carlisle essaya de garder le même rythme que lui, mais le jeune vampire avait toujours été très rapide. Il ne tarda pas à se faire distancer. Il tenta de le rattraper, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri et cela se ressentait sur ses forces qui l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il se figea lorsque le fumet d'un cerf parvint à ses narines. Le monstre qui était en lui gronda. Cependant, il hésita. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction d'Edward s'il se nourrissait, surtout d'un animal…

Alors qu'il hésitait, un mouvement sur sa gauche retint son attention. Il observa les alentours, ses sens en alerte. Soudain, quelque chose le percuta violemment l'envoyant valser contre des arbres qui se brisèrent sous le coup de l'impact. Il se relevait encore sonné par le choc quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il fut brutalement lancé contre des rochers qui volèrent en éclat. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, deux mains se posèrent sur sa tête, prêtes à la lui arracher. Son regard croisa celui de son bourreau, deux prunelles carmin qui le fixaient avec haine.

« -C'était lui, lui, qui devait payer pour la mort de James ! Cependant, je dois admettre qu'il est trop puissant, je me contenterais donc de prendre ta vie ! Au moins, j'aurais le plaisir de le voir souffrir quand il découvrira ta dépouille !

-Tue-moi, si tu le souhaites, mais sache que ton geste ne le peinera pas, je ne représente plus rien pour lui. Tu risques seulement de le mettre en colère car tu auras cassé son jouet !

Les yeux de la vampire l'étudièrent avec attention, guettant ses réactions, essayant de lire au plus profond de son âme.

-Après tout, j'ai peut-être eu ma revanche, sourit Victoria en voyant sa souffrance. Il semblerait bien qu'Arès ait réussi à détruire votre amour.

Carlisle ne répliqua pas. Il ignorait comment son ange avait pu devenir un tel démon, même s'il se doutait qu'Arès était responsable. Il sursauta en sentant les mains de Victoria délaisser son cou, elle recula d'un pas. Il releva la tête, surpris par son geste.

-En fait, je te rendrais service en t'ôtant la vie, comprit-elle, j'abrègerais tes souffrances… Tu n'aurais plus à supporter la vue du monstre qu'est devenue ta moitié. Je…

Victoria se figea. Son visage devint soudain grave, elle tourna la tête vers un point précis de la forêt avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward était à ses côtés.

-Il me semblait avoir demandé que l'on m'appelle si l'on trouvait le vampire ? L'as-tu fait Cullen ? Gronda le Prince furieux.

-Non, répondit Carlisle alors qu'il le soulevait par le col de sa chemise.

Carlisle serra les dents quand son corps fut à nouveau projeté contre des arbres. Il ne chercha même pas à se relever, Edward s'en chargea pour lui, avant de le plaquer violemment contre une falaise, son corps s'enfonçant dans la pierre.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi ? !

-Je suis désolé.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, Cullen ! A cause de toi, ce vampire s'est échappé !

Edward se blottit brutalement contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, son bas-ventre éveillé vint se frotter contre le sien. Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine du Prince. Carlisle aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de force pour le serrer contre lui, mais il en était incapable, ses bras restaient piteusement enfoncer dans la roche. Avec une délicatesse qui l'étonna, Edward le délivra de sa prison de pierre avant de l'allonger sur le sol. Le Prince disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir, il tenait entre ses bras un cerf mort.

-Nourris-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Carlisle ne réfléchit pas, le monstre qui était en lui avait rugit en voyant l'animal. Il se jeta sur ce dernier, ses dents se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire, aspirant tout son sang. Dès qu'il l'eut vidé, il se releva. Edward l'observait, un petit sourire en coin éclairait son visage.

-Je pense que tu as maintenant suffisamment de forces pour chasser toi-même. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et s'élança à travers les bois. Il savait que l'Héritier le suivait de loin. Après avoir parcourut quelques kilomètres, il ne tarda pas à croiser un parfum familier. Il se tapit sur le sol, guettant de loin sa proie. Le puma était lui aussi sur ses gardes ayant perçu la présence d'un danger. Il contourna lentement l'animal, le plus silencieusement possible tout en cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque possible. Soudain, il s'élança. L'animal fut surpris, mais réussit à lui décocher un coup de griffe qui déchira sa chemise avant que Carlisle ne parvienne à l'immobiliser. Ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou, arrachant sa chair pour se frayer une voie jusqu'à ses veines. Le puma cessa de bouger entre ses bras. A peine ses lèvres quittèrent-elles la carcasse exsangues qu'elles furent prirent d'assaut. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol, Edward, avachi sur lui, l'embrassait avec vigueur. Alors qu'il allait s'abandonner à cette étrange étreinte, la langue du Prince lécha le pourtour de ses lèvres, de son menton, récoltant les quelques goûtes de sang qui avaient tâchés son visage.

Tout aussi rapidement que lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus, l'Héritier se redressa. Il semblait surpris pas son comportement. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur ses lèvres puis sur la carcasse de l'animal, il semblait s'interroger sur son geste. Carlisle se souvint à cet instant que le puma était le met préféré de son ange. Cela signifiait-il qu'il commençait à se souvenir ?

« -As-tu encore faim ? Questionna Edward d'une voix difficilement neutre.

-Oui, mentit-il. »

Il était repu, mais il souhaitait prolonger ce moment, peut-être que s'il parvenait à trouver un autre puma, Edward s'en nourrirait-il ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils pourraient progresser. Il se mit en chasse. Cette fois-ci, le Prince resta à ses côtés. Ils parcouraient la forêt depuis un petit moment sans qu'il ne puisse flairer la piste d'un autre puma. Il allait prendre une autre direction quand il vit l'Héritier se figer. Ce dernier l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Edward avait repéré la présence d'un ours non loin d'eux et il devait se demander pourquoi il ne se nourrissait pas de l'animal ? A contrecœur, il suivit la piste de l'ours. Quand il le trouva, il s'arrêta un instant, observant l'impressionnante carrure de l'animal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se nourrir d'ours, c'était plutôt un met que se réservait Emmett… Il se jeta sur l'animal, sachant qu'il devrait combattre pour pouvoir se nourrir. Alors qu'il se battait contre l'ours, il aperçut le Prince appuyé contre un arbre qui observait le spectacle avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Finalement, il réussit à torde le cou de l'animal. Ses dents plongèrent dans sa chair.

Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Le fauve qui était en lui rugit, souhaitant défendre sa proie. Un rugissement impressionnant lui répondit. Tel une bête terrorisée, il allait abandonner sa proie, mais une main le retint fermement. Le fauve en lui s'apaisa quand il reconnut la douceur et le parfum de cette peau. Leurs têtes se touchaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient alors qu'ils s'abreuvaient tout deux de l'ours. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent vidé de sa dernière goutte de sang, Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré d'Edward. Son regard était ambré ! Une douce chaleur s'empara de son être à ce constat, il n'avait pas bu de sang humain !

Un feulement le sortie de ses songes, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de prédateur du Prince. L'instant suivant, il lui sautait dessus. Son corps fut brutalement plaqué sur le sol. L'Hériter chercha le chemin de ses lèvres dont il s'empara avec violence. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa chemise qu'il finit de déchirer exposant son torse de marbre à ses caresses. Carlisle glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ange, mais il le stoppa et emprisonna ses mains entre les siennes. Leurs corps se mouvaient avec impatience l'un contre l'autre, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva nu.

Les mains d'Edward étaient partout sur son corps, lui procurant des décharges de plaisir. Le jeune vampire s'empara de ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, ses mollets reposant contre son dos. Il frémit en entendant la fermeture éclair. La seconde suivante, il était en lui. Carlisle pouvait sentir le cuir de son pantalon contre sa peau, le jeune vampire était toujours habillé. Il voulut glisser une main sous son tee-shirt, mais une nouvelle fois, Edward l'en empêcha.

Carlisle ne chercha plus à atteindre le corps de son amant quand ce dernier s'empara de son membre qu'il caressa avec vigueur. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus brutaux, lui arrachant de longs râles à chaque fois qu'il butait au plus profond de lui. Les mains du blond se crispèrent dans l'herbe, son corps s'arqua contre celui du Prince dont les yeux étaient voilés par le plaisir. Des sons rauques s'échappaient de leurs poitrines. La main d'Edward quitta son membre douloureusement tendu pour se poser sur sa hanche, surélevant légèrement son bassin pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Carlisle sentait le plaisir couler dans ses veines, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance. Soudain, il sentit Edward se crisper. Chaque fibre de son corps s'enflamma quand la jouissance du jeune vampire le remplit, lui permettant aussi d'atteindre l'orgasme.

A peine Edward avait-il jouie, qu'il se retira. Carlisle sentit son corps se glacer quand il vit le jeune vampire se relever tout en reboutonnant son pantalon. Sans un mot, il lui tendit ses vêtements. Le blond les attrapa et s'habilla, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier. Il se sentait mal. Pendant quelques minutes, il pensait avoir retrouvé son ange, alors, il s'était offert à lui sans arrière pensée, mais il avait eu tort.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Edward se mit à courir en direction de Volterra. Il le suivit. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où son Prince s'installa. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses pieds, il obéit tout en essayant de dissimuler sa peine, Edward ne devait se douter de rien. Il prit place sur la dernière marche, son épaule frôlait la jambe du Prince. Carlisle fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main du jeune vampire se poser sur sa tête, l'obligeant à poser celle-ci contre son genou. Son cœur se réchauffa quelque peu quand les doigts de l'Héritier caressèrent ses cheveux. Edward ne retira pas sa main quand l'un des gardes pénétra dans la salle du trône.

« -Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Portez de la nourriture aux prisonniers, ordonna le jeune homme, et pas des humains, des animaux !

-Bien, Maître, acquiesça le garde avant de s'éclipser.

-Merci, murmura Carlisle. »

Edward ne répondit rien, ses doigts continuèrent à se promener dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa aller, se concentrant sur ce geste empli de douceur. Il ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus sa tête contre la jambe du Prince. Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que depuis bien longtemps, il était quelque peu serein. L'espoir était en train de renaître dans son cœur, l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver son ange et que ce cauchemar se termine enfin.


	34. Chapter 34

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Je vais mieux, donc voici la suite !

**Lunaa :** Merci pour ta review, ça va mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 33 (suite) : Mon ange, mon démon**

Edward était assis sur son trône, d'une oreille discrète, il écoutait le compte rendu que lui faisait un garde sur l'échec de leur traque. Le vampire qui traînait autour de Volterra leur avait échappé, encore une fois… Il aurait pu l'attraper si Carlisle avait respecté les consignes. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de son torse, faisant trembler le garde. Il aurait dû le punir, lui arracher la tête pour sa désobéissance, au lieu de ça, il l'avait baisé !

Alors que les images de leur étreinte défilaient dans son esprit, il sentit son corps s'éveiller. Edward se tortilla sur son siège. Pourquoi son odeur, sa peau, sa douceur l'obsédaient à ce point ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce maudit vampire ? Pourquoi son esprit tout entier se révoltait rien qu'à cette évocation ? Il ne comprenait pas et cela lui était insupportable !

Sans un mot, il quitta son trône et commença à arpenter la salle, il devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sinon, il allait devenir dingue ! Il ignora la tension qui habitait les gardes, ces derniers n'appréciaient pas de le voir s'énerver, car ils ignoraient s'il allait passer leur colère sur eux ou non. Il les congédia d'un geste impatient, ne souhaitant pas que leurs esprits craintifs viennent le distraire de sa propre quête. Un feulement lui échappa quand il se rendit compte que tout en marchant, son esprit cherchait à localiser ce maudit vampire. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il le trouva à la bibliothèque en train de lire un vieil ouvrage. Ses pieds se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la grande porte, sa main allait se poser sur la poignée quand il se rendit compte de son geste. Pourquoi son corps souhaitait-il autant le rejoindre ? Ne voulant pas céder à ses pulsions, il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône et contempla la salle vide qui s'étendait devant lui.

Il s'ennuyait, voilà pourquoi il ne cessait de penser au vampire blond ! Rassuré d'avoir trouvé une logique à son comportement, il décida de combattre l'ennui et de prouver en même temps qu'il n'était pas d'une manière ou d'une autre dépendant de ce vampire ! Grâce à ses dons, plusieurs gardes apparurent devant lui. Il sourit en voyant qu'une sélection avait déjà été faite, les vampires qui se prosternaient devant lui étaient tous jeunes et séduisants. Le Prince se leva pour passer ses troupes en revue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les observait, la fureur grandit en lui. Ils étaient soit trop grands ou trop petits, leurs cheveux étaient trop foncés ou trop longs. Tout en soupirant, il poursuivit son inspection. Son regard se posa alors sur un jeune vampire aussi grand que lui, ses traits étaient fins, une certaine douceur se dégageait de lui. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

L'Héritier renvoya les autres vampires, ne gardant que celui qui avait attiré son attention. Il s'approcha, passa une main dans ses cheveux, heureux d'avoir trouvé une distraction, heureux d'avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas dépendant de l'autre. Ses lèvres se penchèrent pour ravir celles de cet inconnu. Son esprit ne put s'empêcher de ne pas les trouver assez douces, Elles lui parurent fades. Cependant, cela perdit toute son importance quand le vampire se rapprocha de lui, sa main venant caresser sa virilité, un feulement de contentement retentit dans la pièce. Edward rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du vampire et tout se brisa. Il recula, ne supportant pas ces prunelles carmin. Le vampire l'observa quelque peu dépité. Le Prince grogna en se jetant sur le cou de l'inconnu pour le mordiller, il sentit l'érection de l'autre gonfler contre sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps, son pouvoir agissait, colorant les prunelles carmin en une teinte plus ambrée. Satisfait de la transformation, il laissa le vampire déboutonner sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Il s'abandonna à ses caresses… Ses caresses ne le satisfaisaient pas… Ce constat raviva sa colère, certes son corps réagissait au toucher de l'autre, mais il ne ressentait pas le désir qu'il avait tant apprécié avec Cullen.

Tout en soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa son erreur. Ses yeux furieux se posèrent sur la pâle copie de Carlisle qu'il avait créé. D'un geste rageur, il le repoussa avant de le chasser de la salle du trône. N'en pouvant plus de rester enfermer, il sortit. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à l'immense bibliothèque. Carlisle ne releva pas la tête à son entrée, il était toujours plongé dans cet immense livre. En un clignement de paupières, il fut fasse à l'objet de ses désirs, il lui arracha le livre des mains pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Il le saisit violemment par le col de sa chemise qui craqua pour le relever, la seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'emparaient brutalement de celles du blond. Un feulement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il se repaissait de son goût, de sa douceur, de son parfum…

« -Que m'as-tu fait ? Grogna Edward en le repoussant.

-Pardon ? Murmura le blond encore sous le choc de leur baiser.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu un tel effet ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me passer de toi ? S'énerva le Prince en le fusillant du regard.

-Je l'ignore…

-Tu me mens ! Je le sens, je le sais ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire en toi ? Aurais-tu un don ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas détecté ?!

-Je n'ai jamais eu de don, assura Carlisle, je m'étonne que tu ne puisses pas lire en moi !

-J'arrive à lire certaines choses, mais pas tout, un coin de ta mémoire, de tes pensées, demeure inconnu pour moi. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore.

Edward s'éloigna de quelques pas et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Des tas de questions ne cessaient de le hanter et il avait horreur de ne pas avoir les réponses. Son poing s'abattit sur une table, la brisant en deux. Alors qu'il allait se défouler sur un autre meuble, un bras entoura sa taille, un menton se posa sur son épaule. Il se sentit aussitôt apaisé, il pencha la tête, inhalant le doux parfum du vampire.

-Tu ne sembles pas bien, puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Demanda le blond d'une voix suave.

-Fais-moi tout oublier… »

Aussitôt, les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou, son étreinte autour de sa taille se raffermit, le plaquant plus étroitement contre le corps du médecin. Alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille, Edward amorça un léger mouvement du bassin, venant se frotter contre lui. Une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit son érection naître contre ses fesses. Les doigts de Carlisle remontèrent le long de son torse et tout en le caressant, il lui ôta sa chemise. Il ne cessait de gémir face aux caresses que lui prodiguaient son amant, lui seul savait comment éveiller son plaisir. Carlisle se déplaça pour venir lui faire face pendant que sa chemise atterrissait sur le sol. Un des doigts du médecin suivait le contour de son pantalon, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il frôla le bouton qui retenait ce dernier. En un geste rapide, le blond le fit tomber sur ses chevilles, Edward leva les pieds pour qu'il finisse de le lui ôter.

Le jeune vampire se retrouvait en boxer devant le blond, son sous-vêtement était déformé par le désir qu'il ressentait pour son amant. Ce dernier observait sa virilité qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un grognement sourd. Le Prince se concentra quelques secondes, remerciant ses nombreux dons qui lui permirent de dévêtir son amant en un clin d'œil. Carlisle se trouvait devant lui, magnifique dans sa nudité. Tout en s'approchant de lui, il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses hanches. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur les siennes pour terminer de lui enlever le vêtement. Le désir enflamma son corps quand il le vit ainsi agenouiller devant lui. La langue du médecin lécha sa longueur lui arrachant un râle. Sa main agrippa les cheveux du blond le guidant dans ses mouvements. La langue de son amant s'enroulait autour de son gland, alors que sa bouche exerçait une légère pression sur son membre. Carlisle augmenta ses va et viens, l'engloutissant toujours plus en lui. Edward sentit les prémices de la délivrance envahir son corps.

Aussitôt, il s'arracha de l'antre chaud du vampire et le força à se relever. Il le plaqua rudement contre la table qui faillit céder, le forçant à poser son torse sur celle-ci et à écarter les jambes. Violemment, il le pénétra. Son désir fut décuplé quand il entendit un cri de plaisir s'échapper des lèvres du blond. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son amant qui à son plus grand plaisir se cambra pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Edward sourit en voyant les doigts du médecin qui s'enfonçaient dans la table, menaçant de la détruire. Une de ses mains quitta la hanche du blond pour s'emparer de son sexe et le caresser. Un feulement s'échappa du torse de Carlisle qui se redressa quelque peu, souhaitant apparemment le sentir au plus profond de lui. Leurs corps se rejoignaient fiévreusement, leurs gémissements résonnaient bruyamment à leurs oreilles. Edward nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond, s'enivrant de son odeur. Le plaisir coulait librement dans ses veines, réchauffant tout son être. Alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance en se libérant dans l'intimité de son amant, un jet chaud se répandit sur sa main, Carlisle avait jouie. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses dents se plantèrent dans le cou du blond.

Un liquide chaud et succulent coula le long de sa gorge. Il sentit vaguement que son amant se débattait, mais il le retint fermement contre lui, ses dents s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chair. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, ne souhaitant qu'une chose s'abreuver de ce nectar et profiter de la jouissance que cela procurait à son être.

******************

Carlisle trembla quand il sentit les dents acérées d'Edward plonger dans sa jugulaire. Il tenta de se débattre, mais le Prince le tenait étroitement contre lui, limitant ainsi tous ses gestes. Alors qu'une étrange torpeur étreignait son corps, le désir naquit à nouveau en lui. Il parvint à libérer une de ses mains et plutôt que de s'en servir pour le repousser, ses doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles cuivrées, l'invitant à poursuivre cette étreinte mortelle. Carlisle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la virilité de son ange grossir en lui. Lentement, leurs bassins commencèrent à se déhancher, cherchant à nouveau à atteindre les hauteurs du plaisir. Le danger qu'il courrait disparu complètement face au sentiment brûlant qui l'envahissait, les mains d'Edward sur son corps étaient douces, il avait l'impression de sentir son amour dans chacun de ses gestes. Il se laissa bercer par cette illusion. Les coups de rein de son ange s'intensifièrent, sa main se crispa sur son sexe. Une nouvelle fois, ils atteignirent la jouissance.

Leurs corps toujours étroitement enlacés tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, brisant la table. Carlisle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand les dents du Prince quittèrent son cou. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il sentit la douceur d'une langue sur sa morsure. Il se retourna pour se blottir contre son jeune amant, ce n'est que quand des bras tendres se refermèrent sur son corps qu'il se rendit compte qu'Edward ne le repoussait pas. Il frémit lorsque son ange déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« -Carlisle, murmura une voix emplie de douceur.

Il se redressa sur son coude, son regard plongea dans celui ambré du Prince. Une joie sans mesure gagna son être quand il lut l'amour dans les prunelles de son ange.

-Edward ?

-Pardon, pardonne-moi.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Carlisle. C'est toi, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui, pardonne-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon ange, tu n'étais pas toi-même !

-Non, pardonne-moi de te demander ça…

-Me demander quoi ? Interrogea le médecin d'une voix inquiète.

-Tue-moi !

-Non ! Non, le cauchemar est terminé ! Tu es là !

-Non, je sens déjà… Je sens déjà le mal revenir…

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Non !

-Carlisle, pitié, tue-moi avant que je ne fasse plus de mal…

-Non ! Je refuse ! Bats-toi, Edward ! Bats-toi contre cette chose qui te ronge ! Tu es plus fort, je le sais !

Il ne supportait pas d'entendre la supplique de son ange, comment pourrait-il tuer le seul être qui avait réussit à faire battre son cœur ? Des sanglots secouèrent son corps, des larmes invisibles coulaient sur ses joues et rendaient sa voix hésitante.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie…

-Non !

-Au nom de notre amour, je t'en prie, pitié…

-Non ! Non ! Tu vas te battre ! Tu vas gagner ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

-Je ne suis pas assez fort…

-C'est faux ! Tu es fort ! Plus fort que nous tous, alors, bats-toi ! Tu…

Les lèvres douces, mais impérieuses, de son amant le firent taire. Edward l'embrassait avec fougue, pressant son corps contre le sien. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se reconnurent et se caressèrent avec passion. Carlisle savait que ce baiser était un adieu, un adieu qu'il refusait ! Son ange rompit bien trop tôt à son goût leur étreinte, il prit ses mains qu'il posa de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Fais-le ! Ordonna Edward.

Carlisle plongea son regard ambré dans celui de son Prince, il y trouva le reflet de ses propres sentiments : peur, peine et un amour immense.

-Pitié, l'implora son ange, pitié, ne me laisse pas redevenir ce démon.

-Je suis désolé.

Edward ferma les yeux en entendant ses mots, se préparant sans doute à mourir. Pourtant, la mort ne vint pas, Carlisle s'était excusé de sa faiblesse, de son égoïsme, il préférait vivre avec un démon, priant pour qu'il redevienne un ange, que vivre sans lui.

-Tu aurais dû le faire.

Son cœur se brisa quand il vit les prunelles ambrées de son amour se teinter de tristesse. L'ambre disparaissait lentement, s'assombrissant. Alors que son ange disparaissait, un froid immense l'envahit.

-Edward ! Reste, je t'en prie, sanglota-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras, reste avec moi ! Pitié, bats-toi ! Reviens auprès de moi !

Carlisle sursauta en sentant la main d'Edward se refermer autour de son poignet, la seconde suivante, il volait à travers la bibliothèque et s'écrasait contre un mur qui trembla. Il ne tenta pas de se relever, ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

-Qui t'a permis de me toucher ?! Rugit Edward. »

Il trembla, son ange était parti. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. Carlisle sentit plus qu'il ne vit Edward s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Une main froide et dure se posa sur son front. La seconde suivante il sombrait dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

*****************

Carlisle s'éveilla lentement. Il remua dans le grand lit où il était allongé, un lit qui lui était inconnu, pourtant, une odeur familière flottait dans la pièce. Soudain, une vive douleur étreignit sa poitrine le faisant se redresser. Les images, les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Il avait retrouvé son ange avant de le perdre à nouveau. Un sanglot parcourut son corps. Pourtant, il se dépêcha de refreiner son chagrin, Edward était revenu une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde fois ? Il devait trouver ce qui avait permis à son ange de redevenir lui-même, mais cette fois, il trouverait une solution pour qu'il reste à ses côtés !

Fier de cette résolution, Carlisle quitta le lit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il se figea. Il était faible, très faible, pourtant à l'instant, il se sentait en pleine forme. Sa main se porta à son cou, il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure. Tout en se posant des questions, il entra dans la salle de bain. Une odeur familière chatouilla ses narines. Plusieurs tasses vides étaient entassées dans le lavabo. Il passa un doigt dans l'une d'entre elles, une légère teinte rouge colora sa peau. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, c'était bien du sang de cerf. Il comprit alors que quelqu'un l'avait nourri avec du sang animal. Edward ? Son cœur pourtant mort s'emballa face à cette possibilité.

« -Ne te méprends pas, gronda une voix depuis le seuil de la salle de bain.

Edward se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il portait un jean et une chemise noires qui moulaient parfaitement son corps de Dieu grec.

-Je ne souhaitais pas être privé de mon jouet ! Lança le Prince d'un ton sec. Tu n'as aucune valeur à mes yeux !

-Je le sais, affirma Carlisle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es rien, tu ne seras jamais rien ! »

Sur ces mots, Edward quitta la salle de bain. La porte de la chambre claqua peu de temps après lui indiquant qu'il était sorti. Quoi qu'il en dise, Carlisle était certain que son ange luttait et qu'il était toujours présent. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre une douche et de revêtir les vêtements que le Prince avait laissés à sa disposition. Un jean et une chemise blanche. Carlisle sourit, ils seraient donc deux opposés, deux opposés qui s'attirent et qui se complètent, il se ferait un plaisir de le rappeler à son démon.

*******************

Carlisle marchait dans les couloirs tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire pour ramener Edward. Alors qu'il arpentait le château, il ne tarda pas à se trouver devant l'entrée des cachots. Il s'arrêta. Il désirait plus que tout y entrer et prendre des nouvelles de sa famille ! Il voulait aussi leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, leur donnant ainsi un peu d'espoir et qui sait peut-être qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus pourraient l'aider ? Il se demanda si ce dernier avait perçu un changement dans le lien qui l'unissait à Edward. Il fit un pas vers les cachots, aussitôt, les gardes qui en gardaient l'entrée feulèrent. Le Prince lui avait interdit de s'y rendre et ils le savaient. A regret, il reprit ses déambulations dans le château, tout en se disant qu'Arès aurait sûrement entendu ses propos et une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ce monstre soit mis au courant !

Carlisle allait emprunter un escalier pour rejoindre la bibliothèque quand différentes odeurs familières parvinrent à ses narines. Il se figea avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de ces odeurs. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver leurs propriétaires. Ces derniers qui discutaient tranquillement en marchant se figèrent.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? Grogna Carlisle.

Des feulements lui répondirent, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre son agressivité, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en politesses !

-La même chose que toi ! Lui répondit Philippe Beaufleur.

Ce dernier et Eléazar étaient les deux seuls qui ne l'observaient pas d'un œil menaçant. Carlisle se redressa, essayant de rendre sa posture plus neutre.

-Il faut que vous partiez et vite !

-Pour qui tu te prends, Cullen ! Rugit Stanislas, un chef de clan Roumain. Tu n'es pas un Volturi, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Vous ne comprenez pas vous êtes en danger !

-Ca suffit, grogna Vladimir, laisse-nous passer !

-Carlisle, qu'as-tu ? Demanda doucement Eléazar en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais bien que nous devions tous nous réunir ici pour la réunion.

Carlisle se souvint vaguement de cette réunion auxquels les Volturi avaient convoqué les Chefs des plus grands clans.

-Carlisle ? L'appela Philippe.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Eléazar.

-Partez ! Fuyez ! Les Volturi sont emprisonnés dans les cachots et…

-Très drôle, Cullen, railla Stanislas, tu veux nous faire croire que quelqu'un a renversé les Volturi ?

-Mais c'est le cas et…

-Si c'était vrai, poursuivit le Roumain, pourquoi laisserait-il un vampire tel que toi en vie ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer, faites-moi confiance ! Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous convaincre…. Vos dons ! Je suis sûr que vos dons ne fonctionnent pas !

-Dégage de mon chemin espèce de fou ! Déclara Stanislas en le poussant violemment contre un mur. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sous l'œil ébahi des autres vampires, le Roumain s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de se tordre de douleur. La souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage était insoutenable. Tout aussi rapidement que l'attaque avait commencé, elle cessa. Stanislas tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Philippe en le regardant.

-Non, mais, on vous a pas appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres ? ! Lâcha froidement Edward en s'avançant vers eux.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Murmura Eléazar.

-Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour le réparer ? Grogna Edward en saisissant le Roumain par le col de sa veste tout en jetant un regard à Carlisle. Tu mériterais que je t'arrache immédiatement la tête !

-Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse ! Supplia Stanislas. Je vous demande pardon, jamais je n'aurais dû bousculer votre compagnon.

-Mon compagnon ? S'esclaffa Edward. Pour qui me prends-tu ?!

-Mais… Mais… je…

-Tais-toi, Stanislas ! Ordonna Eléazar qui ne quittait pas le Prince des yeux.

-Debout, Carlisle ! Exigea Edward. Approche !

Tout en prenant appui contre le mur, il se releva. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers son démon, il avait reconnu cette lueur amusée qui brûlait dans les prunelles du jeune vampire. Il attendait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il se serait refusé de faire, qui était contre ses principes.

-Je vois que tu commences à me connaître, murmura Edward en relâchant le Roumain qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Carlisle sentit les bras d'Edward entourer sa taille, le plaquant contre lui. Les lèvres de l'Héritier s'emparèrent brutalement des siennes. Sa langue caressa la sienne avant qu'il en rompe leur baiser. Le Prince suçota sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller, puis, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il se tourna vers les autres vampires.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Osa demander Philippe.

-Je croyais que Carlisle vous l'avez dit quand il a tenté de sauver vos pauvres carcasses, rappela Edward, pourquoi avoir perdu ta salive avec eux ? Tu vois bien qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas ?

-Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Eléazar.

-Je ne sais pas, par contre, je sais ce que je veux de toi, murmura l'Héritier en humant sa peau.

-Que veux-tu ? Chuchota Carlisle angoissé.

-A genoux ! Ordonna Edward au Roumain qui obéit.

-Que faites-vous ? Interrogea Rupert, un dandy, Chef d'un clan anglais.

-Il t'a manqué de respect, murmura Edward en passant derrière lui pour guider ses geste, il t'a frappé.

-Non, souffla Carlisle.

-Oh, que si ! Le contredit son démon en le plaçant devant le Roumain, ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes et il les guida vers le visage de Stanislas. Tue-le !

-Non, gémit le médecin.

Des grognements s'élevèrent des torses des autres vampires, mais tous étaient paralysés, ils ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissants à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

-Tue-le, Carlisle, il t'a manqué de respect, alors, tue-le !

-Non, ses actes ne méritent pas la mort.

-Souviens-toi, susurra Edward à son oreille tout en mordillant son lobe, souviens-toi, tu as promis d'être à mes côtés jour et nuit ainsi que d'obéir au moindre de mes désirs. T'en souviens-tu Carlisle ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien, alors, tue-le !

-Edward…

-Tais-toi ! Rugit le Prince. Tue-le immédiatement, tue-le, sinon notre marché sera caduc et je te promets que je me ferais une joie d'aller aux cachots pour tuer tous les membres de ta famille !

-Non ! S'écria Carlisle. Ne les touche pas !

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'ils aient la vie sauve ?

-Oui, dit le médecin avant de croiser le regard du Roumain, pardonne-moi.

Carlisle ferma les yeux lorsque ses mains agrippèrent la tête de Stanislas. Il allait la lui arracher quand deux mains froides se posèrent sur les siennes, le stoppant dans son geste. Un rire qui lui glaça l'échine le fit trembler.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour ta famille ! Rigola le Prince. Allez, laisse-le, on s'amusera avec lui plus tard ! Pour le moment, nous avons quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ! »

Sur ces mots, Edward claqua des doigts. Tous les chefs de clans disparurent. Carlisle se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir atterrit dans les cachots avec les autres. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la main du Prince s'emparer de la sienne. Il l'entraîna vers la salle du trône dont les gardes ouvrirent les portes. Carlisle resta un instant figé sur le seuil. Tous étaient là. Ses enfants, les Chefs de clans et les gardes royaux étaient assis dans un coin de l'immense salle. Les Volturi étaient agenouillés face au trône vide. Tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.

« -Tu peux les rejoindre, autorisa Edward, mais reviens-moi vite. »

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de rejoindre les siens. Ses enfants ne pouvaient ni bouger, ni s'exprimer, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Il s'approcha de chacun d'entre eux et déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts tout en leur lançant un regard qu'il espérait rassurant. Un raclement de gorge le ramena auprès d'Edward.

« -Que les choses soient claires, vous serez autorisés à parler quand je l'autoriserais ! Déclara le Prince.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? Lui demanda Carlisle qui était le seul à être libre de ses mouvements.

-Viens t'asseoir ici, ordonna Edward en désignant le trône.

Bien que surpris par sa demande, Carlisle obéit et s'installa sur le trône. L'Héritier le rejoignit, prenant place sur ses genoux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas deviné, murmura le Prince à son oreille.

-Un procès.

-Si on veut, s'amusa Edward, je connais déjà le verdict.

Carlisle observa d'un œil inquiet les Volturi, ils ne sortiraient pas vivants de cette salle. Son regard croisa quelques secondes celui de Marcus, l'espoir luisait toujours dans ses prunelles. Carlisle comprit que le lien était toujours là, peut-être même qu'il était plus puissant depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

-Tu sais, poursuivit le Prince en jouant avec ses mèches, j'ai envie de changer la décoration de la salle du trône, tu ne penses pas que ce serait du plus bel effet si leurs têtes ornaient les murs de la salle ?

-Ne fais pas ça, protesta doucement Carlisle.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire ?

-Tu le regretteras.

Edward s'esclaffa avant de se tourner vers les Volturi. Leurs visages furent déformés par la douleur, de légères plaintes leurs échappèrent. Carlisle avait l'impression que leurs têtes étaient en train de s'arracher de leurs corps.

-Arrête ! S'écria le médecin. Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

-Non, je ne céderais pas sur ton caprice !

-Ce n'est pas un caprice ! S'énerva Carlisle. Edward, je t'en prie, ce sont tes pères !

-Ils ne sont rien à mes yeux ! Personne n'est rien à mes yeux !

-Edward, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es là, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas les tuer ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Avec horreur, il vit une fine ligne de sang apparaître autour du cou des Volturi. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes à vivre, il devait faire quelque chose et vite ! Jamais Edward ne se pardonnerait d'avoir tué ses pères ! Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'était-il passé dans la bibliothèque pour que son ange revienne ? Il se rappela l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi, une chaleur familière… Les dents de Carlisle s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, déchirant sa peau, laissant son sang perler. Edward se tourna aussitôt vers lui, ses pupilles s'étaient noircies, il fixait avec attention le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Un feulement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune vampire qui se jeta sur les siennes autant pour se repaître de son sang que pour l'embrasser. Carlisle saisit sa chance et mordit violemment la lèvre d'Edward. Leurs sangs se mêlèrent. Leur baiser s'approfondit, chacun buvant le plus de sang possible de l'autre. Des grognements s'échappèrent de leurs torses. Edward changea de position pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, plaquant son corps contre le sien, leurs hanches bougeaient en rythme, leurs virilités s'éveillaient.

Brutalement, Edward le repoussa avant de chuter de sur le trône. Carlisle se précipita auprès de son ange dont le corps était secoué par des spasmes, des plaintes s'échappaient de ses lèvres pourtant closes. Son bien-aimé semblait souffrir le martyr et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il sursauta quand des feulements retentirent tout autour de lui. Les Chefs de clans, hormis Philippe et Eléazar, étaient prêts à les attaquer ! Des feulements retentirent de son côté, leur famille les entoura, accompagnée des gardes royaux, d'Eléazar, de Philippe.

« -N'envisagez même pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils ! Gronda Caïus.

-Il a voulu nous tuer ! Lui rappela Stanislas d'un ton haineux.

-Edward n'était pas lui-même, il…

-Mon ange ? Appela Carlisle et tout le monde se tut. Edward, mon amour, tu m'entends ?

Doucement, il vit les paupières du jeune vampire s'ouvrir. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant les prunelles ambrées de son bien-aimé, il pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-Edward ? Tu m'entends ? Mon ange ?

-Carlisle, murmura faiblement Edward. Partez !

-Oh, merci, tu es là, enfin ! Soupira Carlisle en couvrant de baisers le visage de son ange. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, mais tu dois partir, vous devez tous partir.

-Edward, qu'as-tu ? S'inquiéta le médecin en voyant la peur dans ses prunelles.

Son ange n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, les murs de Volterra se mirent à trembler. Péniblement, Edward se remit debout. Un froid immense parcourut les couloirs du château alors qu'un hurlement qui les fit frémir brisa toutes les vitres de l'immense demeure.

-Arès, comprit Caïus.

-Je ne peux plus le maintenir captif, avoua Edward, fuyez !

-Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! S'inquiéta Carlisle. »

Le froid s'intensifia. Carlisle s'empara de la main de son ange, bien décidé à ne plus le quitter, quoi qu'il arrive, ils partageraient le même sort. L'obscurité les enveloppa soudain alors qu'une sensation de chute s'emparait d'eux, une chute sans fin…


	35. Chapter 35

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre, mais entre mes problèmes de cou et quelques imprévus ça n'a pas été simple. Merci encore pour votre présence et je n'ai donc pas eu trop de temps pour moi et pour vous, sorry! Merci ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres, je ne suis pas parvenue à rattraper mon retard et à tenir les délais… Sorry. Normalement, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre cette semaine.

***************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 34 : Mon ange **

Carlisle se leva précipitamment, ses sens étaient en alerte alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait. Il était en pleine forêt, non loin de Volterra si sa mémoire était bonne. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit ses enfants et ses amis à ses côtés. Soudain, une question glaça son être : où était Edward ? Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours à la recherche de son compagnon. Il s'élança quand il vit une forme avachie contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Les autres vampires lui emboîtèrent le pas. Carlisle s'agenouilla face à lui, doucement, il releva la tête du jeune vampire et fut soulagé de croiser ses prunelles ambrées. Sa joie fut de courte durée car il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'extrême faiblesse qui semblait habiter le Prince.

« -Edward ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Edward, tout va bien ?

-Je suis fatigué, murmura l'Héritier.

-Nous ne devons partir ! Déclara soudain Caïus. Sinon, Arès va nous trouver !

-Que faisons-nous de son Altesse ? Interrogea Félix qui observait Edward d'un œil méfiant.

Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement menaçant à l'encontre du garde et de son sous-entendu.

-Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu d'Edward, clama Aro en plongeant son regard dans celui de tous les vampires, je vous rappelle qu'il vient de nous sauver en nous téléportant loin du château.

-Il faut y aller, les pressa Jasper qui scrutait avec attention les environs. Il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions pour brouiller les pistes.

-Je suis sûr qu'Arès va suivre les odeurs d'Edward et de Carlisle, déclara Démétri.

-Il est hors de question que je me sépare de lui ! Claqua la voix de Carlisle.

-D'accord, accorda de mauvaise grâce Démétri.

-Changeons nos vêtements, chaque groupe aura avec lui l'un des vêtements de Carlisle ou d'Edward, cela risque de tromper quelques temps Arès.

-Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux groupes qui seront rattrapés par ce psychopathe ? Railla Stanislas.

-Edward est notre seule chance de détruire Arès, rappela Aro, il est donc important qu'il reste en vie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jasper s'approcha d'Edward pour lui ôter sa chemise et la remplacer par la sienne. Il enfila le vêtement de son frère et prit la main d'Alice. Emmett tendit son pull à son père qui hésita à lui tendre son habit, Carlisle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir se séparer de ses enfants.

-T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, le rassura Emmett en nouant la chemise du médecin autour de sa taille.

-On se retrouve bientôt, affirma Alice en leur souriant.

La minute suivante, ses enfants avaient disparu à travers les bois. Les autres vampires formèrent rapidement des groupes qui se dispersèrent. Les Volturi lui demandèrent de veiller sur Edward avant de disparaître avec leurs gardes. Leurs regards étaient identiques au sien quand il avait vu ses enfants partir. Carlisle se pencha vers Edward qui paraissait à peine conscient.

-Je vais te porter, dit le blond en se baissant, monte sur mon dos.

-Non.

-Edward ! C'est pas le moment de faire le difficile !

-Je vais te ralentir.

-Soit pas idiot ! Monte ou je te porte comme une jeune mariée ! »

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit que sa menace fonctionnait car tout en grommelant Edward s'accrocha à son dos. Il se releva rapidement et s'élança dans les bois, suivant la direction que lui avait indiquée Jasper. Chacun était parti dans une direction opposée, ils espéraient ainsi qu'Arès peineraient à les retrouver. Tout en courant, Carlisle sentit la prise d'Edward sur son corps faiblir. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos pour soutenir son ange qui sombrait dans l'inconscience. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient ou qu'il humait la présence d'une proie, il avait envie de s'arrêter pour qu'Edward puisse se nourrir et recouvrer quelques forces, mais il savait que ce serait imprudent. Premièrement, cela permettrait peut-être à Arès de les rattraper et deuxièmement, cela laisserait des traces de leur passage. Carlisle se concentra alors sur sa course, tentant de gagner en vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Volterra.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il courait sans faiblir. Il n'osait pas parler ou ralentir, mais il était inquiet. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il pouvait sentir la tête d'Edward contre son cou et qui ballotait au rythme de ses pas. Le jeune vampire était bel et bien inconscient et si ses mains ne le soutenaient pas, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait chuté. Carlisle essaya de calculer quelle distance ils avaient parcouru et si cela était raisonnable de s'arrêter. Alors qu'il allait prendre une décision, un froid glacial l'envahit, ses poils s'hérissèrent sur tout son corps, il pouvait sentir le danger approcher. Il accéléra. Le ciel s'obscurcit alors qu'un silence anormal envahit la forêt.

Soudain, Carlisle stoppa sa course, manquant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Il était là devant eux ! Arès lui barrait le passage et son air furieux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du cou. Une nouvelle fois, tout devint rapidement noir autour de lui alors qu'une sensation de chute qui devenait familière l'étreignait.

*****************

Cette fois, Carlisle eut plus de mal à se relever. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la grotte obscure dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il remarqua une carcasse de cerf qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Il planta ses dents dans le cou de l'animal, son sang était encore chaud, il était mort depuis peu de temps.

Quelque peu revigoré par le sang qu'il venait de boire, il se leva pour chercher son ange et savoir où ils étaient. Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps, Edward venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la grotte, traînant derrière lui un ours à moitié mort. Carlisle s'avança vers son compagnon et chercha aussitôt le chemin de ses lèvres qu'il retrouva avec bonheur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le médecin n'avait qu'une envie, approfondir leur étreinte pour tout oublier entre ses bras.

Alors qu'il allait caresser le torse de son bien-aimé, celui-ci le repoussa brutalement. Carlisle se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi de la grotte. Il s'étonnait de la réaction d'Edward quand il comprit que ce dernier lui avait évité un coup de griffe de l'ours. Le craquement des cervicales de l'animal résonna au moment où il se rapprochait. Ils se sourirent avant de se pencher tous deux sur l'animal pour se nourrir, leurs mains étaient jointes. Quand l'ours ne représenta plus aucun attrait, Edward l'entraîna dans la grotte, ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant de trouver une rivière souterraine avec un petit lac. Edward s'installa sur un lit de mousse et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Interrogea le blond.

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu, s'excusa Edward, je sentais qu'Arès se rapprochait, j'ai tenté de conserver mes forces, mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour nous emmener tous les deux loin de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu nous as sauvé.

-Il n'y a pas que pour ça que je dois m'excuser, rappela tristement Edward, je t'ai fait souffrir, j'ai été un véritable monstre avec toi.

-N'y pense plus, je t'en prie, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au plaisir malsain que j'éprouvais en te voyant souffrir, j'ai tellement honte de moi. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

-Jamais, cela n'arrivera jamais ! Assura Carlisle avec véhémence. Je le répète, tu n'étais pas toi-même !... Edward, que s'est-il passé ?

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Sais-tu comment ce changement s'est opéré ?

-Lors du combat, Arès m'a mordu. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalisait que cela aurait cet effet sur moi, peut-être s'en doutait-il ? Enfin, le tout est que son venin est entré en grande quantité dans mon corps. Mon esprit, ma volonté ont été totalement annihilés par le mal, par lui, laissant libre cours à la bête qui était en moi. Ce n'est que quand je t'ai mordu à la bibliothèque que j'ai retrouvé un peu de lucidité et puis tu as compris…

-Oui, confirma Carlisle, je cherchais désespérément ce qui avait pu te faire revenir parmi nous, si j'avais su que mon sang aurait cet effet sur toi, j'aurais agi plus tôt.

Carlisle se redressa pour prendre son ange dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure du jeune vampire respirant avec plaisir son enivrante odeur.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda le blond. Nous ne pourrons pas rester éternellement cachés.

-Pour le moment, nous sommes en sécurité ici, le rassura Edward, les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

-Comment savent-ils où nous trouver ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Je venais souvent me réfugier ici, mes pères ainsi que Jasper et Alice connaissent cet endroit. Quant aux autres, Arès ne les pourchasse pas, ils vont pouvoir atteindre leurs foyers sans encombre.

-Tant mieux, Eléazar, Philippe et les autres ne méritaient pas de tomber entre les mains de ce monstre.

-Pas plus qu'entre les miennes…

-Edward, arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé et puis n'oublie pas que tu nous as tous sauvé ! Tu es loin d'être un monstre !

-Pourtant, c'est la seule solution, soupira Edward, seul un monstre peut en vaincre un autre. Si je reste tel que je suis, je ne parviendrais pas à le vaincre.

-Je suis sûr du contraire, protesta Carlisle, seulement, cette fois, tu n'iras pas au combat seul. A plusieurs, nous aurons plus de chance de l'avoir.

-Il est hors de question que vous vous battiez contre lui, vous ne tiendriez pas une minute !

-Si ma mort peut te donner l'opportunité de le vaincre, alors, je l'accepterais !

-Hors de question ! Gronda Edward.

-Ecoute…

-Non ! Coupa son compagnon. Non ! Je refuse d'en parler ou d'envisager cela ! C'est hors de question !

-D'accord, accepta Carlisle qui ne supportait pas de le voir aussi bouleversé, mais le sujet n'est pas clos.

-Carl…

-Mais, l'interrompit le médecin, nous y reviendrons plus tard, pour le moment, je veux profiter de t'avoir à nouveau entre mes bras, mon ange. »

Edward sourit face à ces quelques mots. Le jeune vampire s'appuya sur son torse pour se redresser et ravir ses lèvres. Leur baiser devint vite passionné, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pendant que leurs mains se dépêchaient de faire disparaître leurs vêtements. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se mouvant au rythme de leurs soupirs.

Carlisle crut perdre la raison quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant glisser le long de son torse pour y semer une pluie de baisers. Son corps se raidit quand il atteignit son bas ventre, attendant avec ferveur la caresse. La langue d'Edward effleura son gland, lui arrachant un feulement. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chevelure de son ange, pendant, que celui-ci léchait sa longueur. L'une des mains du Prince vint enserrer la base de son membre pendant que l'autre jouait avec se boules.

Carlisle ne retenait plus les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. La langue de son amant joua avec son gland alors que ses joues se creusaient pour l'aspirer toujours plus en lui. Le blond ne put retenir un coup de rein, allant buter au fond de la gorge de son amant qui l'accueillit avec un soupir qui aviva encore plus le feu qui brûlait en lui. Edward se retira légèrement, ses dents griffèrent quelque peu son membre en une exquise caresse.

Son ange allait le rendre fou s'il continuait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Le blond sentit une main quitter ses bourses pour se diriger vers ses fesses que l'Héritier caressa tendrement avant d'insérer un doigt dans son intimité. Un hoquet de stupeur et de plaisir échappa au blond. Edward intensifia les caresses sur son sexe gorgé de désir, sa langue, sa bouche l'emmenaient vers la délivrance. Un deuxième doigt s'insinua dans son intimité. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'Edward intensifiait ses caresses. Carlisle rendit les armes. Sa jouissance se répandit dans la bouche de son ange qui poursuivait ses tendres attentions.

Carlisle reprenait lentement ses esprits quand il sentit la bouche et les doigts de son amant le délaisser. Il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration qui fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de son compagnon qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Le médecin était tant perdu dans leur baiser, qu'il fut surpris en sentant le membre du Prince se presser contre son intimité. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Edward s'enfonça en lui.

« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, répondit Carlisle. »

Le médecin appréciait la tendresse du jeune vampire, mais son sexe et son corps qui étaient à nouveau brûlants de désir ne souhaitaient pas attendre. Il bougea son bassin à la rencontre de celui de son amant qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Edward comprit son souhait et lui releva les jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, il pouvait ainsi s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Les coups de reins de son jeune amant devinrent plus violents, plus impatients. La main d'Edward vint prendre possession de son sexe dressé qu'il caressa avec ferveur. Carlisle ne tarda pas à ressentir à nouveau les prémices de la jouissance. Son Prince sembla s'en rendre compte car il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins et de ses caresses. Le corps de Carlisle s'arqua contre celui d'Edward alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance au même instant il sentit le sperme de son cher et tendre se répandre en lui en de longs jets. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent avant qu'ils ne les étouffent dans un baiser passionné.

Carlisle ne put que ressentir un manque lorsqu'Edward se retira. Son jeune amant se laissa tomber sur le côté, tentant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle, mais Carlisle l'attrapa et le serra fermement contre son torse. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne de lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, plus jamais, il ne le laisserait partir. Ils étaient toujours blottis, l'un contre l'autre quand Edward se raidit. Rapidement son amant fut sur ses pieds pour enfiler ses vêtements, sans un mot, il lui tendit les siens. Carlisle se rhabilla. Il sentait une présence, ils n'étaient plus seuls ! Avec anxiété son regard se posa sur l'entrée de la grotte où une ombre se dessinait…


	36. Chapter 36

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !!!!

***************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 35 : Culpabilité**

Lorsqu'il sentit son angoisse, Edward posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son compagnon. Ils n'étaient pas en danger, Arès ne les avait pas retrouvé, du moins pas encore.

« -Vous êtes visibles ? S'enquit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett qui contenait mal son amusement.

-Tu peux venir, l'informa Edward en retenant un soupir.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on va pas déranger ?! Insista-t-il.

-Ca suffit ! Grogna Edward.

Au moment où les enfants Cullen les rejoignirent, Edward sentit toute la tension accumulée en Carlisle s'évanouir. Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient réunis et tous allaient bien. Il se précipita vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me mordre ou je peux te faire une accolade virile, petit frère ? Questionna Emmett d'un ton amusé.

-Approche, marmonna-t-il en étreignant le grand ours.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour profiter de l'instant présent, ils étaient tous en vie et allaient bien. Cependant, Edward perçu une question qui se dessinait dans leurs esprits, la même question qui ne cessait de le hanter : et maintenant, que faire ?

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles des autres ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Les autres vampires ont pu regagner leur foyer sans encombre, quant aux Volturis et à leurs gardes, ils arrivent, le renseigna Edward.

-Génial, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Emmett.

-Pour le moment, Arès a perdu nos traces, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de rester trop longtemps ici. Une fois que mes pères nous aurons rejoints, nous devrons partir.

-Parce qu'il existe un endroit où nous pourrons être à l'abri de ce fou ? Demanda Rosalie d'un ton froid.

-Tu proposes quoi ? ! Répliqua Alice. Qu'on se jette tous sur lui en priant pour que la chance soit de notre côté et que l'un d'entre nous puisse le détruire ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, protesta Rose.

-Nous allons nous cacher le temps de trouver une riposte, dit Carlisle, nous…

Carlisle se tut. Un bruit avait attiré son attention, Edward se concentra alors que les autres prenaient une position défensive.

-Du calme, ce n'est que nous ! Déclara Aro.

La seconde suivante, Aro le prit dans ses bras, manquant de lui briser les os dans son étreinte, Marcus et Caïus l'imitèrent.

-Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester ici ? Interrogea Démétri.

-Je me charge de notre départ, l'informa Edward dont les sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration.

-Tu parlais d'une riposte tout à l'heure, rappela Jane en observant Carlisle, mais que pouvons-nous faire contre lui ? Toutes nos attaques, nos dons ne viendront pas à bout de lui.

-Jane a raison, la soutint Alec, nous n'avons aucune chance face à lui !

-Et vous proposez quoi ? S'énerva Félix. On attend gentiment qu'il vienne nous arracher la tête ? !

-J'ai pas dit ça, grogna Alec en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Nous disputer ne nous avancera à rien, les tempéra Aro.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir le vaincre, Votre Altesse ? Lui demanda Félix.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

-Pourtant, tu as réussi à l'enfermer ? Lui rappela Démétri.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, il serait dangereux que je retrouve cet état, ce serait dangereux pour tout le monde.

-Alors, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Nous allons partir. Dans un quart d'heure, dix avions privés vont s'envoler d'un peu partout autour de la Méditerranée, nous serons à bord de l'un d'entre eux.

-Pour aller où ? L'interrogea Jasper.

-Nous partons pour l'Alaska, Eléazar m'a fait savoir qu'il était tout disposé à nous accueillir chez lui.

-Dix avions, songea Démétri, crois-tu que cela sera suffisant pour leurrer Arès ? Il va forcément commencer ses investigations par le plus proche.

-Et il nous trouvera, conclut Alec, aussi rapide que nous soyons, nous ne pouvons pas parcourir beaucoup de distance en un quart d'heure.

-Je le sais, mais en si peu de temps, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, dit Edward. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous donniez tous la main. Nous partons.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Rosalie en prenant tout de même la main de Jane.

-Air Edward est heureux de vous accueillir à son bord, plaisanta le Prince, veuillez rester calme et surtout ne pas lâcher la main de votre voisin.

-Tu es sûr que … »

Edward n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son compagnon, ils étaient déjà en route pour l'aéroport, cependant, il put percevoir son inquiétude. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans le recoin d'un aéroport. Il sentit les bras de Carlisle enserrer sa taille pour lui éviter une chute. Tout était flou autour de lui et ses jambes semblaient être en coton. Il prit plusieurs grandes aspirations pour tenter de retrouver ses sens et de calmer le chaos qui régnait au plus profond de lui. Alors qu'il redevenait maître de lui-même, il sentit la peau fine du creux du poignet de Carlisle contre ses lèvres, l'invitant à puiser dans les forces de son amant pour qu'il se sente mieux. Le Prince le repoussa doucement tout en relevant la tête pour le rassurer sur son état.

« -Je vais bien, assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista le médecin peu convaincu.

-Oui, je maîtrise de mieux en mieux ce pouvoir.

-Tu peux marcher ? Lui demanda Jasper dont les yeux acérés observaient les alentours.

-Oui, affirma-t-il.

-Où allons-nous ? Questionna Démétri.

Edward se rendit alors compte que l'instinct des membres de la garde avait prit le dessus, tous observaient les alentours, notant le moindre détail qui pourrait prévenir d'un quelconque danger.

-Tout va bien, les rassura Edward, je ne sens pas sa présence et il n'a pas détecté notre voyage.

-On est en Espagne, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Alice.

-Oui, à Barcelone. Nous devons nous rendre à la porte d'embarquement 16.

-Allons-y, dit Carlisle en gardant un bras autour de sa taille et en sortant de l'ombre du recoin où ils se trouvaient, plus il y aura de distance entre nous et Volterra et mieux je me sentirais. »

Les autres approuvèrent ses paroles et tous se mirent en marche. Edward savait que leur petit groupe était loin de passer inaperçu, leur beauté, la grâce qui irradiait de chaque vampire attirait les humains. Il laissa son pouvoir agir, laissant une légère brume invisible les englober, les humains détournèrent le regard de leur groupe. Alors qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter un tunnel en verre pour rejoindre la porte d'embarquement, Caïus stoppa leur groupe. Le soleil inondait le tunnel de sa lumière, menaçant de révéler à tous leur particularité. Faisant une nouvelle fois appel à ses forces et priant autant pour y parvenir que pour que son geste passe inaperçu aux yeux d'Arès, Edward créa de gros nuages qui vinrent obstruer pour quelques minutes l'astre. Tous se dépêchèrent de traverser le tunnel car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au hall d'embarquement, Aro alla parler à l'hôtesse et organiser leur départ. Il se retourna pour se blottir contre le torse de Carlisle qui l'entoura dans ses bras, créant une bulle qui les protégeait des autres, du bruit, de tout.

A regret, Edward quitta l'étreinte rassurante de son amant et suivit les autres vers la porte d'embarquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans un luxueux jet qui décolla pour l'Alaska. Edward et Carlisle étaient assis un peu en retrait des autres. Le jeune vampire était toujours blotti dans les bras de son amant, savourant le réconfort que lui apportait cette étreinte. Après s'être assuré qu'Arès ne les suivait pas, il s'était laissé aller à une douce torpeur, oubliant les bavardages qui peuplaient la cabine, se contentant de profiter de la présence de Carlisle à ses côtés. Son amant caressait tendrement ses cheveux et déposait parfois des baisers sur son front. L'Héritier se dit qu'il aurait du mal à quitter cet avion qui rassemblait toutes les personnes qui était en sécurité, cet avion qui les réunissait pour le moment dans un havre de paix qui disparaitrait bien trop vite à son goût. Chassant ses idées noires, il concentra toutes ses pensées vers l'objet de son affection : Carlisle.

* * *

L'avion avait dû faire une pause à mi-parcours pour refaire le plein des réservoirs. Jugeant que la situation n'était pas dangereuse, il autorisa leur groupe à se séparer pour qu'ils puissent chasser. Edward fut surpris de voir les Volturi et leurs gardes se nourrir d'animaux. Pendant un instant, il pensa avoir réussi à changer leur régime alimentaire, mais il comprit bien vite que ces derniers s'étaient résolus à se nourrir de cette manière pour ne laisser aucune preuve qui permettrait à Arès de les retrouver. En effet, si chacun d'eux ne se nourrissait que d'un seul être humain, le chiffre serait tout de même élevé et risquerait d'attirer l'attention de leur ennemi.

C'est donc rassasiés qu'ils regagnèrent leurs places à bord du jet, du moins pour les Cullen, pour la dernière partie du voyage. L'avion avait décollé depuis une heure quand Emmett décréta qu'il en avait assez de s'ennuyer et décida d'utiliser l'un des gadgets dernier cri dont était pourvu l'avion. Son attention fut surtout attirée par un immense écran plat. Il zappa frénétiquement parmi les centaines de chaînes, ignorant les protestations des autres passagers qui auraient souhaité regarder un des programmes qu'il avait fait défiler. Personne ne fut étonné lorsqu'il arrêta son choix sur un match de football américain.

Jasper, Démétri, Félix et Alec ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et à encourager l'une ou l'autre des équipes créant quelques tensions entre les supporters. Edward s'inquiéta un peu. Il avait l'habitude de les voir se disputer lorsqu'ils regardaient un match, il leur arrivait même d'en venir aux mains, mais cela se terminait toujours bien. Cependant, cette fois, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un salon qu'un décorateur pourrait refaire, mais dans un jet… A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres du sol… Certes la chute ne serait pas mortelle pour eux, mais il n'en serait pas de même pour le personnel qui lui était humain. Alors qu'il allait leur demander de se calmer, des grognements résonnèrent faisant quelque peu trembler la carlingue de l'avion.

Carlisle referma son livre, Aro cessa de discuter avec Caïus, Marcus sortit de sa méditation, les filles cessèrent de parler chiffons, tous avaient levé les yeux vers le grand écran en entendant l'annonce d'un flash spécial. Un journaliste connu de CNN ne tarda pas à apparaître sur l'écran. L'homme parla rapidement d'une catastrophe effroyable ayant coûté plusieurs vies à des centaines d'êtres humains, peut-être même des milliers… Edward se raidit dans son siège quand il entendit le nom de la ville qui avait été touchée par le malheur. Barcelone. Il y avait à peine 5 heures, ils décollaient de cette ville. Le silence qui régnait dans le jet ne tarda pas à devenir tendu, chacun retenait son souffle et était suspendu aux lèvres du présentateur.

Sa main se referma sur celle de Carlisle, il s'accrocha désespérément à lui quand les premières images de la ville défilèrent sur l'écran. Barcelone était méconnaissable. Tout n'était que ruine et désolation. Avec horreur, ils virent l'eau boueuse qui circulait dans la ville, la recouvrant d'une étreinte mortelle. Les images filmées par les hélicoptères qui survolaient la ville étaient impressionnantes et terrifiantes. Leurs yeux acérés pouvaient sans mal distinguer les corps qui flottaient ou étaient ballotés par les flots. Ils pouvaient voir les enfants, les femmes, les hommes qui étaient prisonniers de la montée des eaux et condamnés à une mort certaine. Personne ne serait épargné. Les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps et même si s'était le cas, jamais ils ne pourraient faire face à ça !

« -Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia Rose en observant les images avec horreur.

-C'est impossible, impossible, ne cessait de répéter Marcus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu créer un tel carnage, murmura Démétri dont le regard ne pouvait se détourner de l'écran.

-C'est impossible, impossible, impossible, poursuivit Marcus.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?! S'énerva Caïus en le fusillant du regard.

-Cela ressemble… Mais c'est impossible…

-Explique-toi donc ! S'exclama Aro qui perdait lui aussi patience.

-On dirait qu'une immense vague a ravagé la côte, dit Marcus.

-Tu veux parler d'un Tsunami ? Comprit Aro incrédule.

-Un Tsunami sur la mer Méditerranée ?! Reprit Jasper. Non, ça ne ce peut pas…

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il a dû y avoir un mouvement de la plaque Eurasiatique avec la plaque Africaine, ce qui a créé ce phénomène qu'est le Tsunami, cela est donc possible, récita Alice.

-Merci pour le cours ! Marmonna Félix.

-T'as jamais entendu parler de la tectonique des plaques ? Ricana Rosalie en prenant la défense de sa sœur.

-Attendez, on parle de la Méditerranée et pas d'un océan ! C'est impossible ! S'emporta Jane.

-Pourtant, les images sont là devant nous, lâcha Marcus dont le regard horrifié ne pouvait se détacher de l'écran.

Edward retenait à grand peine son dégoût. Il entendait les paroles de ses amis, de sa famille, mais elles lui paraissaient lointaines. Son esprit calculait déjà le nombre de morts, mais aussi le nombre de personnes qui pouvait être sauvées. Doucement, il relâcha la main de Carlisle. Il ferma les yeux. Au même instant, la poigne ferme de son amant agrippa son avant-bras.

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! L'avertit Carlisle. C'est un piège !

-Ils ont besoin d'aide, lui rappela le jeune vampire dans un murmure.

Le Prince ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention des autres passagers sur eux, mais c'était peine perdu. Ces derniers avaient réussi à oublier la fascination morbide que leur inspirait l'écran pour se tourner vers eux.

-Carlisle a raison, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, cela te mettrait en danger, le prévint Aro en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il, il faut que j'y aille et que je fasse mon possible pour les aider.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Caïus en haussant la voix. Comment comptes-tu expliquer que ces flots déchaînes n'ont aucun effet sur toi ? Comment expliqueras-tu que tu peux soulever un bloc de béton d'une seule main ? Non seulement tu briserais le secret de notre existence, mais en plus tu permettrais à Arès de te retrouver facilement !

-Les hommes détruisent, jouent avec la Terre, mais ils oublient qu'ils ne sont rien face à elle, à peine des insectes, railla Alec. Dame Nature a reprit ses droits aujourd'hui, rappelant aux humains le respect qu'ils devraient avoir pour elle.

-Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, Alec ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est Dame Nature qui est responsable de tout ceci ? Questionna Carlisle énervé.

-Barcelone. Barcelone a été détruit, constata Edward, la ville où nous nous trouvions il y a quelques heures, une ville se trouvant au bord de la mer Méditerranée, une ville ravagée par un Tsunami. Quel est la probabilité qu'un tel évènement se produise et ne détruise que Barcelone ?

-La probabilité que cela se produise est quasi-inexistante, répondit Marcus, cela ressemble à un Tsunami, mais ce n'est pas naturel.

-Arès, comprit Aro.

-Oui, confirma Edward, et c'est pour cela que je dois aller les aider. Il a détruit cette ville uniquement parce qu'il a dû y desceller notre présence. Ces innocents sont en train de mourir par ma faute ! Je dois y aller !

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Répéta Carlisle. C'est un piège, il s'attend à ce que tu réagisses ainsi !

-Carlisle a raison, assura Jasper.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici à regarder ces gens mourir, je dois…

-Tu dois rester en vie pour pouvoir sauver le plus grand nombre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais ils vont partis des pertes acceptables. Tu as une mission bien plus importante que celle de les sauver, tu dois vaincre Arès et tu n'y parviendras qu'avec de l'entraînement et une stratégie mûrement réfléchi. Si tu fonces dans le piège qu'il te tend, tu ne feras qu'une seule chose : tu condamneras toutes les races humaines ou non à une mort certaine. Est-ce cela que tu veux ? Demanda la voix de Caïus. »

Edward fixa pendant plusieurs secondes son père, une lueur de défi brûlait dans ses prunelles ambrées. Alors qu'il envisageait de s'enfuir en douce et d'aller aider les Espagnols tout aussi discrètement, Caïus sembla deviner ses pensées.

_« -Même en faisant tout pour passer inaperçu, il te trouvera, il surveille le moindre fait anormal dans cette ville. Arès te tuera si tu vas là-bas et ta mort nous condamnera tous. Est-ce cela que tu veux pour nous ? Pour les enfants Cullen ? Pour tes amies humaines les Swan ? Pour Carlisle ? Lut-il dans l'esprit de son père. » _

Tout en étouffant un feulement de désespoir, Edward quitta son siège et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Il entra dans la pièce dont il claqua la porte avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin où il se roula en boule. Il savait que Caïus avait raison, mais il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas qu'Arès ait tué autant d'innocents pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. La guerre se déroulait dans leur monde, entre eux, quel besoin avait-il eu de frapper les humains ? Un rire amer secoua son corps, Arès savait quoi faire pour le blesser.

Edward ne bougea pas quand il entendit la porte communiquant avec le reste du jet s'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux en reconnaissant l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce. Carlisle ne dit rien. Il vint simplement s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son genou.

******************

Le Prince ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais il était reconnaissant envers Carlisle de ne pas lui avoir servi des phrases toutes faites pour tenter d'alléger sa culpabilité. Doucement, son compagnon commença à bouger. Edward sentit un de ses bras passer sous ses genoux alors que son autre bras glissait dans son dos. La seconde suivante, le médecin le portait dans ses bras et l'allongeait sur le lit. Une fois qu'il l'eut installé, Carlisle vint se blottir contre lui. L'Héritier ferma les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante.

_**-Tu nous as abandonné. **_

Edward s'agita dans les bras de son amour. Il entrouvrit un œil, observant la chambre où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient seuls. Persuadé d'avoir rêvé, il enfouit son visage dans le torse de Carlisle.

_**-Tu nous as abandonné. **_

Le Prince se hissa sur ses avant-bras et observa son bien-aimé qui était parfaitement immobile. Son regard acéré balaya une nouvelle fois l'habitacle, mais ils étaient bien seuls.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle qui l'observait d'un œil anxieux.

-As-tu parlé ?

-Oui.

Edward ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il allait le questionner sur ses propos ambigus, Carlisle sema à nouveau le doute dans son esprit.

-Oui, reprit le médecin, je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien ? Edward ?

-Ca va, mentit le jeune vampire en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista son compagnon. Edward, mon ange, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Arès est le seul et l'unique responsable.

-Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je veux juste que tu me serres dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses.

Carlisle esquissa un faible sourire avant de répondre à sa requête, sa moitié le connaissait bien, il n'était pas dupe. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et comme à chaque fois la magie opéra, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

_**-Jamais personne ne m'embrassera d'une telle manière ! Jamais je ne rencontrerai mon prince charmant ! **_

Edward se concentra sur les lèvres de son amant qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, sa langue qui caressait délicieusement la sienne.

_**-A cause de toi, je n'aurais jamais un amoureux ! **_

Le Prince rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat d'une petite fille. Elle portait une robe blanche qui était déchirée, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et terreux, ses lèvres, son visage, son corps avait la même coloration que celle d'un cadavre.

_**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé Edward ? **_

-Edward ? Mon ange ?

_**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé Edward ? **_

-Edward ?

_**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé Edward ?**_

-Je… Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il en retenant un sanglot.

-Ce n'est rien, mon ange, chut, le consola Carlisle. Tout va s'arranger.

Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amour. Carlisle parsemait son visage de baisers tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre.

-On va atterrir, les informa Démétri, vous devriez revenir vous asseoir.

-On arrive, lui répondit Carlisle. »

Edward ouvrit prudemment les yeux et scruta la cabine, ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une petite fille. Il soupira discrètement avant de suivre son compagnon dans l'autre partie de l'avion où ils s'installèrent pour l'atterrissage.

* * *

Tout le long du trajet qui les conduisait à la demeure du Clan Denali, Edward resta muré dans le silence. Certains avaient tenté de le faire parler, mais il les dissuadait d'un regard et quand ils insistaient, Carlisle s'interposait. Leurs voitures ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter devant un hameau de maisons, chacune étant occupée par un membre du clan et le seul couple. Eléazar et Carmen les attendaient sur le perron de la plus grande des demeures. Le couple n'était nullement gêné par le froid et la neige qui tombait sur eux. Ils les observaient, souriant mais anxieux quant à la suite des évènements.

_« -Bonjour, Eléazar, murmura le Prince à l'esprit de l'ancien Volturi, je te remercie de nous accueillir, mais il n'y a aucune obligation, comme je te l'ai dit, nous pouvons trouver une autre solution. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Altesse, les Volturi ont été à une époque mes frères et je les considère toujours comme des amis. Quant à la famille Cullen et vous-même, vous êtes des nôtres, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes cousins, lui rappela Eléazar avec une pointe d'amusement. _

-Merci, dit Edward en serrant la main du vampire.

-J'espère que le voyage s'est passé sans encombre ? Interrogea Eléazar.

-Oui, tout s'est bien passé, assura Carlisle ce qui arracha un grognement à Edward.

-Entrez donc vous mettre à l'abri, les invita Carmen. »

Tous la remercièrent et la saluèrent en rentrant dans l'immense demeure. La maîtresse des lieux les conduisit à un immense salon où ils s'installèrent. Démétri, Félix, Jane et Alec ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leurs habitudes et se dépêchèrent d'organiser une surveillance des alentours ainsi que des tours de garde. Emmett et Jasper se joignirent à eux, ne souhaitant pas être laissés de côté. Pour rassurer Carlisle, les gardes acceptèrent à la seule condition qu'ils surveillent uniquement la maison. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, l'attention d'Edward fut attirée par l'immense écran qui relatait les évènements tragiques qui avaient eu lieu en Espagne. L'Héritier ne put s'empêcher de trembler en entendant le nombre de morts, aussitôt, Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« -Cela te dérangerait-il d'éteindre ? Demanda Aro en couvant son fils du regard.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Carmen en attrapant la télécommande, je suis encore bouleversée par ce qui est arrivé à mon pays. C'est affreux.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha Edward sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Eléazar en voyant que tous observaient le Prince d'un œil inquiet.

Edward enfouit son visage entre ses mains, il sentit Carlisle se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

-Ca va aller, murmura le médecin, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaie de ne pas y penser.

-Doit-on craindre l'arrivée prochaine de notre ennemi ? Demanda Eléazar un peu perdu.

-Non, assura Edward d'une voix étonnement ferme, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Caïus.

-Je ne te demande pas la permission, répliqua le Prince.

-Edward ! L'appela Aro.

-Je sors prendre l'air, je serais de retour dans une heure ou deux, promit l'Héritier.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seul, admit Marcus.

-Il ne sera pas seul, intervint Carlisle, puis-je t'accompagner ? »

Comment pourrait-il refuser sa présence ? Il était le seul à pouvoir encore l'apaiser. Carlisle avait toujours été sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la main, le médecin s'empressa de la saisir et ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois qui encerclaient les demeures du Clan Denali.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Un silence apaisant les enveloppait. Soudain, Edward cessa de marcher. Il s'assit sur un rocher qui dépassait de l'immense couche de neige. Il observa pendant un instant le magnifique ballet qu'offraient les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient tout autour d'eux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres face à la beauté, à la pureté de ce spectacle. Carlisle s'assit à ses côtés et se perdit dans la même contemplation. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi à observer le manège des flocons, ils ne craignaient ni le froid, ni l'humidité.

Soudain, Edward soupira. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de son amant se poser sur la peau de son cou où il déposa plusieurs baisers. Sans rompre le contact de ses lèvres, Carlisle se leva et vint se mettre debout entre ses jambes. Les mains de son amant glissèrent le long de son dos pour venir ensuite se plaquer sur ses fesses qu'il pressa pour le plaquer contre son corps. Edward ne put retenir un gémissement, sa virilité s'éveilla quand il sentit celle de son compagnon. Les mains du Prince, qui étaient restées jusque-là immobiles sur la taille du médecin, caressèrent son dos avant de se glisser dans sa chevelure pour lui faire relever la tête. Carlisle sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le même feu ardant y brûlait. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver alors que leurs mains impatientes repartaient à la découverte de leurs corps, ôtant toute trace de leurs vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs baisers, leurs caresses enflammant chaque parcelle de leur peau.

Carlisle saisit ses jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille, il sentit ses mains passer sous ses fesses, la seconde suivante le médecin le soulevait pour l'étendre ensuite dans la neige. Tendrement, Carlisle s'allongea sur lui, couvrant son corps du sien. Les mains de son amant caressèrent son torse, lui arrachant des soupirs. Un feulement lui échappa quand les doigts de son amour s'emparèrent de son sexe tendu pour le caresser. Edward se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait Carlisle qui était descendu le long de son corps, ses lèvres avaient remplacé ses mains sur son pénis.

_**-Plus jamais je ne sentirais la douceur de la peau de ma femme, plus jamais je ne pourrais goûter la saveur de ses lèvres, plus jamais je ne me réfugierais dans la chaleur de son corps ! **_

Edward rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard accusateur d'un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Il présentait les mêmes blessures, le même aspect physique que la fillette qui lui était apparu plus tôt. Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, l'homme disparu. Le jeune vampire se sentait perdu, son cœur mort le faisait souffrir. Soudain, une douce chaleur le réchauffa. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard ambré de Carlisle qui brûlait d'amour et de désir pour lui.

« -Tu es avec moi, Edward ? S'enquit son amant d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ses doigts se baladèrent sur le corps de son amant, récoltant quelques flocons qui se mêlaient agréablement à la douceur de sa peau. Il amorça un mouvement du bassin que Carlisle suivit, leur arrachant des feulements mêlés de soupirs.

-Ensemble, murmura Edward les quelques secondes où leurs lèvres se séparèrent. »

Carlisle glissa une jambe entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs bassins en feu. Leurs gémissements peuplaient la nuit calme. La neige tombait en une douce caresse sur leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Leurs sexes se caressaient, se touchaient à chaque mouvement de leurs bassins, les entraînants vers les sommets du plaisir. Edward s'arqua contre son amant quand ce dernier se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en accélérant le rythme de son bassin. Edward sentait son corps s'enfoncer lentement dans la neige. Ses mains quittèrent le dos de Carlisle qu'il caressait pour venir se poser sur les fesses du médecin pour exercer une pression à chaque mouvement de bassin, rapprochant encore plus leurs envies. Le Prince sentit le corps de son amant se tendre contre le sien, Carlisle trembla alors que son être était parcouru par un violent orgasme. Son visage était magnifique et alors qu'il sentait la semence du blond se répandre entre leurs ventres, Edward sentit les prémices de la jouissance traverser son corps.

_**-Comment peux-tu accepter de connaître le plaisir entre les bras de ton amour alors que tu m'as arraché à ceux que m'aimaient ! **_

Edward se tendit en entendant cette voix de femme qui refroidit ses ardeurs. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête et croisa pendant quelques secondes un regard empli de mépris et de colère avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« -Edward ? Mon ange ? L'appela Carlisle.

Il tourna la tête vers son amant dont la beauté était encore magnifiée par les traces de jouissance. Edward fit son possible pour paraître normal, il ne souhaitait pas l'alarmer.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura Carlisle en déposant des baiser sur son visage.

Ces deux mots lui firent mal, ce n'était pas à son amour de s'excuser, mais à lui, lui qui avait laissé mourir tous ces gens !

-Pardonne-moi, poursuivit le blond, je pensais que tu étais proche de la délivrance, sinon, je n'aurais pas joui sans toi. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Edward était perdu. Soudain, il sentit une main glisser entre leurs deux coups, une main qui s'empara de son sexe encore éveillé. Carlisle le caressa tout en couvrant son corps de baisers. Edward retint péniblement un sanglot. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur les tendres gestes de son amant, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre, il devait jouir sous ses caresses, il le devait ! Carlisle ne devait se rendre compte de rien, personne ne devait se douter qu'il était hanté par les âmes des gens qu'il avait tués, ils n'avaient pas besoin de porter ce poids avec lui, ils avaient suffisamment de soucis avec Arès…


	37. Chapter 37

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci énormément pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me motivent !!!!

*****************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 36 : Folie ? **

Edward et Carlisle étaient restés un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, se moquant de la neige qui recouvrait leurs corps toujours nus. Depuis qu'il avait joui sous les caresses de son amant, Edward n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et faisait tout son possible pour rester concentrer sur l'esprit de son compagnon. Carlisle se redressa quelque peu pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres, le Prince répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Tout en poussant un soupir de regret, le médecin se releva et lui tendit une main pour qu'il le suive. A son tour, il se leva. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements avant de se rhabiller. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'embrassèrent.

« -Veux-tu aller chasser ? Proposa Carlisle tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, souffla Edward en fermant les yeux sous ses caresses.

-On va y aller, murmura le médecin en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Je… Je ne pense pas que si tu continues… si tu continues, nous ne chasserons pas.

-Juste quelques baisers, gémit Carlisle en le plaquant contre son corps.

Edward pencha la tête pour faciliter l'accès à sa gorge à Carlisle, ce dernier laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos avant de prendre fermement en croupe ses fesses pour le plaquer contre lui. Leur baiser étouffa le grognement qu'ils laissèrent tout deux échapper.

-Ce ne sont pas que quelques baisers, chuchota l'Héritier alors que son amant amorçait un mouvement du bassin.

-Tu as quelque chose contre ? Demanda Carlisle en glissant une main dans son pantalon pour s'emparer de son membre fièrement dressé.

Edward ne put retenir un feulement et il n'ignora pas le regard triomphant de son compagnon qui s'empressa de renouveler sa caresse.

-Toujours quelque chose à dire ? Interrogea malicieusement le blond.

-Non, je pensais… Je pensais que tu… tu voudrais rentrer …, avoua le Prince entre ses gémissements.

-Non, tu m'as trop manqué, confessa Carlisle, j'ai besoin de ma dose d'Edward. »

Le jeune vampire ne put retenir un sourire avant de fondre sur le torse de son amant qu'il venait de dénuder. A son tour, Carlisle feula quand il mordilla l'un de ses mamelons. Son amant resserra son emprise autour de son sexe, Edward rugit quand il vit le blond s'agenouiller face à lui. Une langue douce lécha son membre palpitant, le Prince enfonça ses doigts dans l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Carlisle mordilla son gland, il lâcha l'écorce de l'arbre pour agripper les cheveux de son amant guidant ses mouvements sur son sexe. Le médecin continua à s'activer sur son membre, le prenant toujours plus en bouche, l'aspirant, le mordillant, le léchant. Edward ne retenait plus ses gémissements, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de cette bouche qui lui prodiguait un plaisir sans fin.

Edward sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites. Difficilement, il lâcha les cheveux des Carlisle pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et le forcer à se relever. Il insista, son compagnon ne paraissant pas vouloir arrêter. Une fois qu'il fut enfin à sa hauteur, Edward l'embrassa avec passion pendant que ses mains défaisaient son pantalon et baissait en même temps son boxer. Il effleura son membre dressé et Carlisle gémit.

L'Héritier afficha un sourire mutin avant de se retourner et de cambrer son postérieur, frottant ses fesses contre le membre turgescent de Carlisle. Son amant grogna avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il le pénétra. Tout deux rugirent de plaisir quand ils ne firent enfin plus qu'un. Son compagnon commença à se mouvoir en lui, frappant plusieurs fois sa prostate, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts. Carlisle laissait échapper des râles de plaisir tout aussi bruyants. Une des mains du blond glissa jusqu'à son membre qu'il caressa. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent les sommets du plaisir. Edward sentit sa jouissance se décupler quand Carlisle se répandit en lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'arbre qui se brisa.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes étroitement enlacés avant que Carlisle ne se retire. Tendrement, son compagnon le rhabilla tout en déposant de multiples baisers sur son corps. Puis, ils se prirent par la main et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la recherche de leur repas. Ils se séparèrent quand chacun d'eux repéra sa proie. Edward observa pendant quelques seconds l'ours qu'il avait repéré. L'animal était sur ses gardes, il avait senti sa présence. Plus vif que l'éclair, il plongea sur sa proie qui émit une plainte de surprise et de douleur quant il lui sauta dessus. L'Héritier s'accrocha au dos de l'ours et réussit rapidement à briser ses cervicales. L'animal tomba lourdement sur le sol et Edward enfonça ses dents dans son cou.

Alors qu'il repoussait la carcasse exsangue, Carlisle le rejoignit. Ils s'enlacèrent avant de reprendre le chemin des demeures du Clan Denali. Edward se blottissait contre son amant, heureux d'avoir pu profiter de son compagnon, heureux d'avoir apparemment trouvé la paix. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Carmen et d'Eléazar. Carlisle ne trouva que les Volturi en compagnie de leurs hôtes qui leur expliquèrent que le reste de leur famille était partie chasser. Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il effleura l'esprit de Carmen qui était encore toute chamboulée par ce qui s'était passé dans son pays. Le Prince s'excusa et gagna sa chambre. Il sentit que Carlisle hésitait à le rejoindre, il lui fit signe de rester avec les autres, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Edward s'installa sur son lit, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les alentours, cherchant le moindre signe de la présence d'Arès, la moindre menace. Il fut satisfait quand il parvint à le localiser en Italie, il était toujours à Volterra. Le jeune vampire se demanda pendant un instant comment il allait faire pour le vaincre. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre les siens en danger, mais il savait que cette fois, ils ne le laisseraient pas partir seul au combat. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de les protéger en détruisant rapidement Arès.

Le Prince savait qu'il était capable de le faire, il l'avait déjà emprisonné dans les geôles de Volterra, mais à ce moment-là, il n'était pas lui-même. Et même s'il acceptait de redevenir ce monstre froid et dénué de sentiments, il risquait d'être une plus grande menace qu'Arès. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et s'il en croyait les conversations qui lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir impuissant. Ses pères ne cessaient de se disputer sans pour autant trouver une solution. Eléazar essayait de les calmer et de les raisonner. Carlisle, lui se taisait, il était surtout inquiet pour son compagnon, craignant de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Quant à Carmen, toutes ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers l'Espagne. Son cœur se serra quand il se remémora le nombre d'humains qui avaient péri dans d'atroces souffrances.

Edward soupira et se leva, bien décidé à rejoindre les autres pour ne pas se laisser envahir par des pensées morbides. Avant qu'il ne pose les pieds sur le sol de sa chambre, il se figea. Ils étaient tous là. Ils se tenaient tous devant lui, leurs vêtements dégoulinant d'eau et de boue, leurs peaux blafardes. Il recula face à leurs regards accusateurs. Le jeune vampire s'obligea à respirer calmement, il ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour se détendre, ils allaient partir, il fallait qu'ils partent ! Il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Etait-il en train de devenir fou ? Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et retint au dernier moment un cri. Devant lui se tenait une femme d'âge moyen, son corps était tuméfié, sa peau était gorgée d'eau, mais le pire était le trou béant qu'offrait sa poitrine. Edward recula sous l'horreur de la scène. Il referma violemment la porte pour se soustraire à ce cauchemar. Alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas, elle était de nouveau face à lui. Il eut l'impression de sentir son souffle froid sur sa peau, il frissonna. Il lui sembla percevoir l'humidité de sa peau quand le doigt accusateur de la femme frôla son torse.

_**-Ne détourne pas les yeux, contemple ton œuvre car tu es le seul et l'unique responsable ! Regarde quelle mort atroce j'ai eu à cause de toi ! **_

Edward tituba. Son dos heurta la porte de la chambre. Il allait se répandre en excuses quand il sentit quelqu'un pousser la porte. Il paniqua. Que devait-il faire ? Autoriser quelqu'un à entrer ou rester avec ses propres démons ? Tout en tentant de se composer un visage neutre, il s'écarta de la porte qu'il bloquait et laissa entrer Carlisle.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda ce dernier en l'observant avec attention.

-Oui, répondit Edward qui jugea sa voix trop faible.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista son compagnon.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, répéta l'Héritier heureux d'avoir trouvé le bon ton. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-J'ai entendu la porte claquer et je me suis inquiété.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, je vais bien, j'allais vous rejoindre.

_**-Menteur ! Menteur ! Dis-lui la vérité ! Dis-lui comment tu nous as lâchement abandonné ! Meurtrier !**_

Edward tressaillit devant les accusations de la fillette qui lui était déjà apparue, elle semblait si jeune.

-Edward ? Mon ange ?

_**-Comment ose-t-il te comparer à un ange ? ! S'écria un homme dont le corps semblait avoir été broyé. Toi un ange ?! Tu es pire que le Diable ! **_

-Ca va, murmura le Prince en repoussant la main de Carlisle.

-Pardonne-moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Je te dis que ça va ! Rugit Edward avant de s'en vouloir. Pardon, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix.

_**-Tu lui demandes pardon à lui ? Et nous ? Que feras-tu pour te faire pardonner de nous ? De tous ceux que tu as lâchement abandonnés ! Cracha la femme avec le trou dans la poitrine. **_

-Edward, appela Carlisle en le secouant, Edward, que regardes-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Que regardais-tu à l'instant ?

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas ! Edward…

-Il faut que je sorte, Carlisle, et tout va bien, je t'assure… Euh, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Edward contourna le corps de son amant qui ne paraissait pas croire ses propos, mais pour le moment il s'en moquait, il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter au plus vite cette chambre. Il descendit rapidement au salon. Les conversations cessèrent à son entrée et tous l'observaient d'un œil inquiet, bien entendu, avec leur maudite ouïe, tous les vampires présents avaient entendu sa conversation avec Carlisle ! Avant que quiconque ne lui pose une question, il leur lança un regard peu amène, les décourageant ainsi de lui parler. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée.

Le Prince ne bougea pas quand Carlisle entra à son tour dans le salon, par contre, il sentit son regard peser sur lui pendant un moment avant que son compagnon ne se décide à venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Carlisle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Edward ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre son torse.

****************

Carlisle était inquiet. Edward avait un comportement étrange depuis quelques heures. Il avait tenté de lui parler, mais son ange n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il baissa le regard vers le jeune vampire blottit dans ses bras, il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur son front. Que pouvait-il donc se passer ? Pourquoi Edward refusait-il de lui en parler ? Lorsqu'il était rentré dans leur chambre, il avait vu le regard de son ange, il était terrifié. Edward n'avait jamais eu cette lueur de peur, pas même quand il était parti affronter Arès alors qu'il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'en revenir. Edward avait-il eu une vision qu'il refusait de partager avec lui ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'Arès les avait retrouvé ? Ou que même à distance, ce monstre continuait de blesser son compagnon ? Carlisle devenait dingue de ne pas savoir ce qui effrayait autant sa moitié, il aurait tant aimé être en mesure de le protéger ! Il raffermit son emprise autour des épaules de son ange, le gardant précieusement blottit contre lui.

****************

Edward tenta de tout oublier dans les bras protecteurs de Carlisle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Les paroles, les visages de ses victimes ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux, l'accablant toujours plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir, courir loin de tout ça, de toute cette souffrance.

_**-Combien vas-tu laisser périr d'humains avant d'arrêter ce monstre ? **_

Le Prince avait les yeux fermés, pourtant, il pouvait voir cet homme à la jambe brisée l'accuser, lui rappeler sa faute.

_**-Les humains ne sont donc que de vulgaires pions à tes yeux, railla une femme dont le bras formait un angle étrange, nous ne sommes rien pour toi ! **_

« -C'est faux ! S'écria Edward en bondissant hors de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? Demanda Aro.

Edward se tourna et remarqua à cet instant que tous les vampires le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'anxiété.

-Je… pardon, s'excusa Edward, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Vraiment ? Insista Caïus qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Oui, puisque je te dis que…

-Tu as l'air bouleversé, mon fils, le coupa Marcus en le se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, assura Edward en insistant bien sur chaque mots. Je…

L'Héritier se tut. Une sensation désagréablement familière l'étreignit. Un froid glacial se répandit dans son être.

-Edward ? L'appela Carlisle de plus en plus inquiet.

-Chut !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Caïus en remarquant ses traits crispés.

-Arès…

-Quoi ?! Paniqua Marcus. Il nous a retrouvés ?

-Non, répondit Edward d'un ton soulagé, mais il cherche à entrer en contact avec moi.

-Que veut-il ? Demanda Caïus.

-Discuter.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Lâcha aussitôt Carlisle.

-Penses-tu pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il ne te localise ? Interrogea Caïus en ignorant l'intervention du médecin.

-Oui.

-Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, protesta Aro, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! On a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut et peut-être pourra-t-il t'atteindre !

-Je ne vois qu'un seul objectif à cet entretien, argumenta Carlisle, te faire du mal ! Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille traiter avec toi, ce conflit ne se réglera pas pacifiquement !

Edward observa pendant un long moment son compagnon, tout dans son être le suppliait de ne pas accepter ce contact. Lentement, le Prince acquiesça. Même si les arguments de Carlisle n'étaient pas négligeables, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Arès sente à quel point les derniers évènements l'avaient marqué autant d'un point de vue psychologique que de ses dons. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il l'apprenait, il tuerait sûrement d'autres humains…

_**-Parce que tu te soucis maintenant de nous ?! Cracha d'un ton haineux un des hommes qui lui était déjà apparu. A cause de toi, toute ma famille est morte ! Mon fils n'avait que 2 ans ! Assassin ! **_

-Merci, murmura Carlisle à son oreille et en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis sûr que tu as eu raison de ne pas accepter ce contact.

-Oh, ça suffit ! Rugit Emmett en entrant dans le salon et en se cachant les yeux sous sa main. Prenez-vous une chambre !

-La ferme ! Gronda Rosalie en donnant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Edward en regardant le grand brun.

-Vous étiez pas très discrets tout à l'heure dans la forêt, ricana Emmett alors que Rose le frappait à nouveau.

Edward aurait rougi s'il avait pu et il sentit son amant dissimuler son visage dans son cou.

-Tu ne nous as pas entendus ou tout du moins perçus ? Interrogea Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il était trop occupé pour ça, railla Emmett qui se prit une nouvelle claque.

-Où est Alice ? Questionna Carlisle pour tenter de changer de conversation.

-Elle a croisé Kate et Irina, répondit Rosalie, elles sont allées récupérer du sang pour les non-végétariens.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais personne ne voudrait venir s'amuser dans la neige ? Proposa Emmett d'un ton joueur.

-Crois-tu vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser, remarqua Caïus d'un ton cinglant, Arès nous…

-C'est une bonne idée ! Coupa Jasper en ignorant le regard furieux du Volturi. Edward, tu viens.

-Non, je …

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, précisa Jazz, tu vas t'entraîner avec nous.

-Euh, j'avais proposé de s'amuser, râla Emmett, pas de nous prendre une raclée !

-Allons-y ! Déclara Jasper en entraînant de force les deux autres vampires. »

Edward le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Jasper semblait se douter de quelque chose et la manière dont il l'isolait du reste du groupe le laissait penser qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme ! Il pensait savoir ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Jasper : le fait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué leur présence dans la forêt alors qu'ils passaient suffisamment près pour entendre leurs ébats. Edward avait lui aussi remarqué que depuis quelques heures il se sentait étrangement faible et que ses pouvoirs lui jouaient des tours.

Le premier don qu'il avait eu était celui de lire les pensées des gens, il avait cru devenir dingue au début car il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Avec horreur, il s'était rendu compte que depuis leur retour de la forêt, il ne le contrôlait plus du tout. De la même manière, il avait essayé d'influencer les autres pour qu'ils le laissent parler à Arès, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Et enfin, son bouclier n'avait pas fonctionné quand Jasper avait laissé son propre don agir sur lui pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, ils se postèrent à quelques mètres de distance. Emmett fut le premier à se jeter sur lui, sans aucune technique, sans aucun plan, comptant simplement sur sa force hors du commun, même pour un vampire. Sans mal, Edward réussit à envoyer valdinguer le vampire contre un sapin qui se brisa recouvrant Emmett de neige. Le vampire sourit en voyant le regard rageur de son frère qui ôtait la neige de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Alors qu'il allait l'aider, il sentit Jasper se déplacer sur sa droite, il évita de justesse l'attaque du blond qui était bien plus dangereux que le grand brun. Ils se battirent pendant quelques minutes, chacun de leurs bras, chacune de leurs jambes bloquant l'attaque de l'autre. Soudain, Edward perçut une faille dans la défense de son ami, il s'y engouffra, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jasper qui s'écroula à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Edward se mit en position de défense, attendant la prochaine attaque. Jasper se releva et lui sourit. Emmett était déjà en train de calculer comment l'atteindre, mais Jazz le stoppa arguant que c'était à lui d'attaquer. Il hésita, lequel devait-il attaquer en premier ? Alors qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Jasper, jugeant qu'il était le plus menaçant, il s'élança.

_**-Assassin ! **_

Le Prince manqua sa cible, déconcentré par la voix qui avait résonné dans sa tête. Jasper était prêt à sauter sur son dos, mais il l'évita à temps et emprisonna son frère dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être mortelle s'il l'avait souhaité.

_**-Meurtrier ! Assassin ! **_

L'Héritier desserra son emprise sur le corps de Jasper qui avait pris pendant quelques secondes l'apparence de la femme avec le trou dans la poitrine. Jazz se libéra et tout en ricanant, il le frappa le faisant glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Edward se leva et se figea. Il ne voyait plus Emmett et Jasper, il voyait deux de ses victimes. Comment pourrait-il les attaquer ?

_**-Tu n'as pas hésité à nous laisser mourir ! Pourquoi hésiterais-tu à nous frapper ?! Meurtrier ! **_

Edward ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, sans qu'il ne le veuille, il sentit une douce chaleur étreindre son corps. Son visage se détendit, ses yeux se mirent à briller, il allait esquisser un sourire quand il se rendit compte que Jasper l'observait avec attention, notant le moindre changement physique. Edward fit son possible pour se protéger de son don et reprendre un visage stoïque, mais il eut du mal et Jasper le remarqua. Le Prince allait demander à son ami de le laisser tranquille, quand il vit celui-ci ouvrir la bouche, une expression d'effroi peinte sur son visage. Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son corps fut violemment propulsé contre la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Carmen et d'Eléazar qui se brisa sous l'impact. Edward atterrit violemment sur le plancher dont les lattes de bois se brisèrent sur son passage. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il était déjà entouré par tous ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur. Carlisle lui tendit la main, mais d'un geste rageur, il la repoussa et se releva seul.

« -Waouh ! J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Emmett heureux. J'ai réussi à te percuter !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Emmett, le gronda Carlisle, tu as détruit la porte d'entrée !

-Pardon, Carmen, pardon, Eléazar, s'excusa Emmett en prenant aussitôt une mine penaude.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Carmen en le réconfortant d'un sourire.

-Il t'a touché, s'étonna Caïus, comment a-t-il pu te toucher ? !

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange, annonça Jasper, il…

Edward rugit et fusilla le blond du regard, ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Jazz, mais ils doivent savoir, ils…

-La ferme ! Rugit Edward en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ? Le stoppa Jasper en lui barrant le passage.

-Dégage de mon chemin ou je te grille sur place ! Menaça Edward dans un grognement.

-Parce que tu en serais capable ? Répliqua le blond. »

Edward ferma les yeux, la seconde suivante, le corps de son ami volait dans les airs pour atterrir lourdement sur le toit d'une voiture dans laquelle il s'encastra sous le coup de l'impact. Le Prince en profita pour s'enfuir dans les bois, ignorant les cris de Carlisle qui le suppliait de rester. Il entendit ses pas, ainsi que ceux de ses pères qui se lançaient à sa poursuite, mais même sans ses pouvoirs, il était le plus rapide.

******************

Carlisle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Accompagné des Volturi, il avait poursuivi Edward avant qu'ils ne renoncent, il était trop rapide. Ils étaient vite revenus auprès des autres. Emmett aidait Jasper à se désencastrer de dans la voiture. Alice et les filles Denali les avaient rejoints. Les gardes des Volturi ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux, alertés par le bruit et les cris.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Carlisle à son fils.

-Il perd ses pouvoirs, révéla Jasper en observant son père, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est en train de régresser.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Aro.

-Mais… Mais comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia Marcus.

-Je l'ignore, avoua Jazz, mais il faut qu'on le retrouve, il y a autre chose qui ne va pas.

-Magnifique ! Que cache-t-il encore ? Maugréa Caïus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai réussi à le manipuler en lui insufflant des émotions, mais ce qui m'a frappé c'est qu'avant j'ai voulu percevoir son humeur, c'était le néant. Je n'ai rien ressenti, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive !

-Mais quand son bouclier est activé, tu ne ressens rien, non ? Interrogea Alice.

-Si, mais tant que je ne souhaite pas le manipuler, je perçois ses émotions.

-Il faut le retrouver ! Déclara Aro.

-L'Alaska est vaste ! Railla Tanya.

-Démétri ! Appela Caïus. Retrouve-le et ramène-le !

-Bien, Maître.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Jasper, je ne pense pas que nous ne soyons trop de deux.

-Je viens aussi, décida Carlisle, il sera peut-être plus coopératif avec moi. »

Carlisle rejoignit son fils et Démétri. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient à travers les bois, zigzagant entre les arbres à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils suivaient Démétri qui remontait la piste d'Edward grâce à l'odeur qu'avait laissé le jeune vampire.

*****************

Edward avait stoppé sa course. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne le supportait plus. Les voix accusatrices des morts ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Il courrait pour tenter de distancer leurs regards accusateurs, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Soudain, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. Ils étaient tous là. Ils l'entouraient. Leurs yeux emplis de haine l'observaient, leurs doigts accusateurs le pointaient. Ils ne cessaient de lui répéter ce qu'il était.

_**-Assassin ! **_

L'Héritier trembla. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'eux. Il ne voyait plus qu'eux, n'entendait plus que leurs voix accusatrices…

****************

Carlisle rejoignit Démétri et Jasper qui avaient stoppé leur course dans une petite clairière. Edward était agenouillé en son centre. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Jasper le stoppa en posant une main sur son bras.

« -Il faut être prudent, murmura Jazz.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Démétri.

-Je ne ressens rien, c'est très dérangeant, c'est impossible… Impossible qu'il n'éprouve rien !

Carlisle tressaillit en entendant les propos de son fils. Lentement, il ôta la main de Jasper de sur son bras, il s'avança vers Edward. Il s'agenouilla face à son ange. Celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Il posa sa main sur son visage, espérant ainsi attirer son attention, mais Edward ne réagit pas.

-Edward ? Mon ange ?

Rien pas de réponse, l'angoisse s'accrut en lui.

-Mon amour ? Je t'en prie, Edward, parle-moi !

Carlisle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de son compagnon, mais rien ne changea, ses traits étaient figés, son regard était vide. Le médecin se pencha, effleurant les lèvres de son amant qui ne réagit toujours pas.

-Il faut rentrer, déclara Démétri, si Edward est dans cet état, Arès risque de nous retrouver.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Jasper. »

Démétri s'approcha pour prendre Edward dans ses bras, mais Carlisle l'en dissuada d'un regard noir et d'un grognement. Tendrement, il prit son ange dans ses bras, priant pour pouvoir le retrouver rapidement. Démétri ouvrit la marche et Jasper restait en arrière, ils surveillaient les alentours, restant en alerte au cas où Arès les attaque…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, je vais avoir pas mal de travail avant de partir en vacances où je n'aurais pas de connexion internet… Donc la suite sera en ligne au plus tard le 3 janvier. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous ( ?) de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !!!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Avant mon blabla habituel, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2010, que ce nouvel an vous apporte amour, santé, bonheur, argent, bref, tout ce qui pourra le rendre parfait.

J'espère aussi que le Père Noël vous a gâté et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Encore une fois bonne année !

******************

Avant ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tifolitoi : **Merci pour ta review ! Désolée, mais je viens juste de rentrer de vacances et de récupérer ma connexion Internet. Donc, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 37 : Reviens-moi !**

Carlisle entra dans la demeure des Denali, il ignora les regards inquiets, les questions. Tout en serrant son précieux fardeau contre son torse, il gagna leur chambre. Jasper qui le précédait lui ouvrit la porte. Carlisle déposa son compagnon sur leur lit. Tendrement, il lui ôta ses chaussures, puis sa veste, son pantalon. Une fois qu'il fut en boxer et en chemise, il ouvrit le lit et y glissa son ange, le recouvrant de l'épaisse couette. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il voulut s'asseoir sur une chaise pour attendre le réveil de son amour, mais il s'en révéla incapable. Il devait s'occuper. Il devait faire quelque chose. Sous le regard angoissé de Jasper, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et revint avec un linge humide. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit et passa le gant tiède sur le visage de son amant tout en lui parlant doucement.

Carlisle entendit du bruit dans son dos, ils étaient là. Il se tourna vers eux, bien décidé à les chasser, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux dans ses pattes. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, son regard se posa sur sa mallette qui était posée dans un coin de la chambre. Il se précipita vers elle et la saisit, il s'y accrocha désespérément comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il revint vers le lit. Ses doigts tremblants peinèrent à ouvrir la sacoche qu'il renversa par dépit sur le lit. Ses mains devenues malhabiles fouillèrent les différents instruments qui étaient répandus sur la couette. Il attrapa une petite lampe, la seconde suivante, il en promenait le faisceau lumineux devant les yeux figés de son compagnon. Réfrénant un feulement de désespoir, il laissa tomber la petite lampe et attrapa son stéthoscope. Des murmures, puis des grondements s'élevèrent dans son dos, mais il s'en moquait. Il posa la petite surface métallique sur le torse de son amant, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

« -Non, gémit Alice.

-Il… Il a perdu la raison, dit Caïus en fixant le vampire d'un regard incrédule.

-Il faut l'arrêter, décida Emmett en s'avançant dans la chambre.

-Non, le stoppa Jasper, laisse-le.

-Mais…

-Cela le calme, l'apaise, souffla le blond en analysant les émotions de leur père, il a besoin de faire des gestes qui le rassurent, de faire quelque chose, même si cela parait totalement dingue.

-Mais c'est dingue ! Gronda Rosalie en voyant son père déplacer le stéthoscope sur la poitrine du Prince.

-Ca va lui passer, assura Jasper, laissez-lui un peu de temps.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Alice qui retenait mal ses sanglots.

-Jasper a raison, garantit Aro, cependant, nous sommes sans défense. Je sais que tu as du chagrin Alice, mais pourrais-tu essayer de surveiller l'avenir pour nous prévenir à temps de l'arrivée d'Arès.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta la vampire qui ne bougea pourtant pas, son regard était toujours accroché sur les silhouettes de son père et celle d'Edward.

-Rosalie, Emmett, pourriez-vous l'accompagner ?

-Oui, acquiesça Emmett, allez, venez !

Le grand brun entraîna sa compagne ainsi que sa sœur hors de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au couple.

-Je vous accompagne les enfants, annonça Carmen en leur emboîtant le pas.

Carlisle avait suivi leur échange. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ses gestes. Lentement, il retira le stéthoscope. Il attrapa sa mallette et entreprit de tout ranger consciencieusement à l'intérieur. Quand il eut terminé, il pouvait toujours sentir leurs regards peser sur lui, mais sans pour autant leur adresser la parole ou les rassurer, il s'allongea aux côtés de son ange et le prit dans ses bras.

-Papa ? L'appela doucement Jasper.

Carlisle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'ils partent tous, qu'ils le laissent seul avec son amour. Cependant, la voix de son fils résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles, son fils… Sa famille… Ils comptaient sur lui.

-Papa ?

-Jasper ?

-Merci, souffla le blond en s'agenouillant à côté du lit pour enlacer son père.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien, papa, je peux comprendre.

-Carlisle, comment va notre fils ? Demanda Marcus dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

-Son corps est avec nous, mais j'ai l'impression que son esprit est bien loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Arès a encore fait ?! Enragea Caïus. Je pensais qu'Edward avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous localiser ?

-C'est exact, concéda Aro.

-Alors, comment a-t-il fait pour s'en prendre à lui ?

-Edward a dit tout à l'heure qu'Arès souhaitait entrer en contact avec lui, leur rappela Eléazar, pensez-vous que le Prince aurait pu passer outre votre ordre et le contacter ?

-Ca lui ressemblerait assez, maugréa Caïus.

-Non, Edward ne l'a pas fait, j'en suis certain, le contredit Carlisle.

-Peu importe comment Edward s'est retrouvé dans cet état, déclara Marcus, le plus important c'est qu'il revienne parmi nous.

-Rien n'émane de lui, les informa Jasper, aucune émotion, c'est le vide total. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, sauf chez un …

-Mort, compléta Caïus d'une voix grave.

-Son bouclier peut-il te bloquer l'accès à ses sentiments ? Proposa Marcus.

-C'est possible, admit Jasper guère convaincu par cette hypothèse.

-Edward ne semble pas en état d'utiliser ses dons, fit remarquer Aro, par ailleurs, nous avons tous vu qu'il ne les maitrisait plus.

-Alors, comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? Murmura Carlisle désespéré. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Carlisle ne supportait plus de voir leurs regards voilés. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son ange, s'imprégnant de sa douce odeur qui l'apaisa quelque peu. Il resserra son emprise sur son corps tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu rester ainsi durant des heures. Il laissa le temps filer, ignorant les propos que tenaient ses amis non loin de lui. Ce léger brouhaha ne troublait pas la litanie qu'il ne cessait de murmurer à l'oreille de son ange. Le médecin savait que les autres l'entendaient, mais il s'en moquait, il continuait d'appeler son ange, de lui chuchoter des mots d'amour. Une de ses mains enserrait fermement sa taille, alors que de l'autre, il caressait ses cheveux, embrassant par moment son front.

Un grondement s'éleva de son torse quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son regard furieux croisa celui carmin d'Aro. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le corps de son ange lorsqu'il comprit que le Volturi lui réclamait le jeune vampire. Une vague de calme le percuta de plein fouet et il fusilla Jasper du regard. Il se recula sur le lit, emportant avec lui son compagnon, l'arrachant aux mains d'Aro.

« -Papa !

La voix de Jasper claqua forte et impérieuse. Carlisle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

-Tout va bien, Carlisle, assura Aro, je ne veux pas te l'enlever.

-C'est notre fils, grogna Caïus furieux.

-C'est son compagnon ! Répliqua Marcus.

-Carlisle, je veux juste essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Edward, expliqua Aro.

-Comment ? Murmura le médecin.

-Mon don, répondit le Volturi en lui souriant, laisse-moi le toucher. »

Avec regret, Carlisle s'écarta du corps de son ange, ne souhaitant pas interférer avec le don d'Aro. Les traits du Volturi étaient jusqu'alors assez détendus, cependant, ils se crispèrent rapidement lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle d'Edward.

*******************

Aro ne tolérait plus de voir son ami souffrir ainsi. Il comprenait la douleur qui rongeait Carlisle, la même se répandait en lui, il ne supportait pas de voir son fils dans cet état. Il se sentait impuissant et ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son enfant. Si seulement ils pouvaient savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête ! Aro grogna tout en pestant contre lui-même. Les autres l'observèrent, interloqués par son comportement. Il lut même de l'inquiétude dans celui de Marcus, peut-être craignait-il qu'il perde lui aussi la raison ?

« -Aro ? L'appela doucement Marcus.

-Je vais bien, mon frère, le tranquillisa-t-il. Je sais comment nous pouvons savoir ce qu'a Edward.

-Comment ? L'interrogea Caïus.

-Ton don, bien sûr ! S'exclama Eléazar. Comment avons-nous pu oublier ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement tout en s'approchant du lit.

-Attends, le stoppa Caïus, c'est peut-être un piège. Que se passera-t-il si tu te retrouves dans le même état qu'Edward ?

-C'est mon fils, répondit simplement Aro, si tu en avais le pouvoir, n'agirais-tu pas comme moi ?

-Si, concéda son frère. »

Aro s'était donc approché du lit d'un pas prudent, il n'était pas certain que Carlisle apprécie de se séparer, même durant quelques secondes, d'Edward. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier quand son ami lui grogna dessus. Cependant, Carlisle s'éloigna doucement, lui laissant sa place. Avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur celle d'Edward, il vit Jasper enlacer tendrement son père, autant pour le réconforter que pour l'immobiliser entre ses bras.

*****************

Aro resta un instant interdit. Que se passait-il ? Jamais son don n'avait agi de la sorte. D'ordinaire, il lui suffisait de toucher les gens pour entrer dans leur esprit et y prendre les informations dont il avait besoin, mais pas cette fois. Il observa d'un œil incrédule son corps bien réel, d'habitude il n'était pas acteur, il était un être omniscient et omnipotent, un simple spectateur des évènements. Il observa le monde qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une forêt dévastée, l'air y était lourd, l'eau du ruisseau était noirâtre, l'herbe était brûlée. Il vit plusieurs cadavres d'animaux joncher le sol autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas, une seule question hantait son esprit : où était-il ?

Soudain, la vérité lui apparut, il était dans l'esprit dévasté de son fils et il pouvait s'y promener à son gré ! Toujours étonné, il avança prudemment. Il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de lire l'esprit de son fils et ce n'était pas du tout le souvenir qu'il en avait, il n'y avait pas tant de noirceur, de tristesse, de désolation… Alors, qu'il passait près d'un buisson, un son étrange lui parvint. Il tendit l'oreille, écoutant, reconnaissant des sanglots. Doucement et prudemment, il écarta les branchages du buisson pour découvrir une petite cavité dans la roche. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, un enfant pleurait. Il tendit une main vers lui, le petit sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur. Aro se figea. Son cœur se serra à la vue du regard émeraude terrifié, des cheveux bruns en bataille parsemés de mèches cuivrées. L'enfant tenta maladroitement de s'enfuir, mais ses petites jambes semblaient bien frêles, il ne tarda pas à chuter. Aro le rattrapa.

« -Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

-Chut, souffla Aro en caressant ses cheveux, je ne te veux pas de mal, Edward, calme-toi.

L'enfant cessa de se débattre entre ses bras, ses grands yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens, évaluant sûrement son honnêteté.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et tu le sais, Edward, assura Aro, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

-D'accord, murmura l'enfant.

Aro lui sourit, il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte, mais garda le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Son regard se posa sur le genou écorché et sale du petit garçon. Doucement, il se redressa, portant son précieux fardeau jusqu'à une flaque d'eau claire. Il déchira un pan de sa tunique et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant pour nettoyer son genou. Le Volturi fut étonné et ravi quand il se rendit compte que le sang ne déclenchait pas sa soif.

-Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?

-Nan.

-Alors, Edward, quel âge as-tu ?

-6 ans.

-Dis donc, tu es grand pour ton âge.

Le sourire empreint d'innocence que lui offrit celui qui deviendrait son fils gonfla son cœur de joie.

-Avant, j'étais encore plus grand, avoua l'enfant dans un murmure.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Aro curieux.

-Rien, s'empressa de dire le jeune Edward.

Aro n'insista pas. La confiance que lui accordait l'enfant était encore frêle et il ne souhaitait pas la gâcher.

-Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Pour toute réponse l'enfant pointa du doigt un endroit. Aro se tourna pour regarder dans la direction que lui indiquait l'enfant. Au milieu de toute cette noirceur, il aperçut un frêle halo de lumière.

-Il s'éteint peu à peu, confessa l'enfant d'une voix tremblante, tu penses pouvoir le sauver ?

A cet instant, Aro comprit. Il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas dans l'esprit d'Edward, mais dans son inconscient et son fils l'appelait à l'aide. Edward était ce petit garçon terrifié et fragile qui s'agrippait à sa tunique, aussitôt, il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider et le protéger.

-Es-tu déjà allé là-bas ? Lui demanda Aro.

-Nan, ils m'en empêchent, mais je sais que je dois y aller.

-Qui t'en empêche ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue. Aro s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

-Peu importe ce qui te tourmente mon enfant, je te protégerai, promit le Volturi.

-Ses péchés nous hantent et nous détruisent.

-Quels péchés, Edward ? Tu es l'être le plus pur que je connaisse.

Le jeune garçon allait répondre, mais il se figea. Ecoutant un bruit que lui seul pouvait percevoir. La panique déforma ses traits angéliques. Le jeune Edward attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers les feuillages où il le força à s'allonger sous un abri de branches. Son petit corps tremblant se blottit contre le sien de pierre.

-Tout va bien, personne ne te fera de mal, tenta de le rassurer Aro.

-Chut ! Ou ils vont nous entendre ! »

Aro se tut en voyant l'air terrorisé de l'enfant. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit ce qui terrifiait le jeune garçon. Un vent violent s'était levé qui faisait frémir leur abri de fortune, menaçant à tout moment de le briser. Des sanglots secouèrent le corps du jeune Edward, il voulut sécher ses larmes, mais avec horreur, il vit sa main passer à travers la joue de l'enfant. Rapidement, son corps se mit à disparaître tout comme le monde qui l'entourait. Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de l'enfant qui l'appelait, sa voix ne lui parvint pas, mais il vit ses traits terrorisés, il vit des ombres qui telles des griffes se refermèrent sur le corps du jeune Edward qui hurla de terreur.

*****************

Carlisle aidait Jasper à calmer les Volturi et Eléazar. Le comportement d'Aro les inquiétait, en effet, celui-ci s'était en quelque sorte évanouit depuis qu'il avait touché son ange. Malgré le fait que Jasper ressentait enfin quelque chose émaner d'Edward, les autres vampires souhaitaient rompre le lien. Impuissant, il regarda Caïus séparer les mains d'Aro et d'Edward. Aro se redressa brutalement sur le lit, son regard furieux le fit tressaillir.

« -Pourquoi ?! Rugit-il. Pourquoi avez-vous rompu le contact ?!

-Je te signale que tu as perdu connaissance et que cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure ! Répliqua Caïus d'un ton tranchant.

-Il faut que j'y retourne, annonça Aro d'une voix paniquée.

Alors que sa main allait se poser sur celle d'Edward, Caïus le stoppa.

-Tu vas d'abord nous dire ce qui te met dans un tel état !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Vous avez rompu le lien au moment où il avait besoin de moi ! Qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé, maintenant ?

L'angoisse d'Aro étreignit Carlisle, qu'avait-il donc vu qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ?

-Calme-toi, lui demanda Marcus tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper qui acquiesça silencieusement, bien, maintenant, raconte-nous.

-Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, avoua Aro, je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur, mais pas cette fois. Je me suis retrouvé dans l'inconscient d'Edward, il n'y avait que désolation et mort autour de moi. Et il était là…

-Qui ? Edward ? S'étonna Eléazar.

-Edward ou plutôt une représentation de lui. Il devait avoir 6 ans, il était complètement terrifié. Il avait besoin de mon aide et vous m'avez arraché à lui alors qu'il était attaqué !

-Attaqué ? Répéta Carlisle. Par qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, tout était assez confus. Cependant, je pense que si j'arrive à regagner la confiance du jeune Edward et à le guider jusqu'à l'halo de lumière, j'arriverais à ramener notre Edward.

-A-t-il parlé de quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'identifier ce qui le menace ? Demanda Jasper.

-Comme je l'ai dit c'était confus, mais il a dit quelque chose d'étrange : ses péchés nous hantent et nous détruisent.

-Il parle de lui à la troisième personne, remarqua Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas s'il en a réellement conscience.

-Ses péchés ? S'étonna Marcus. Mais quels péchés ?

Carlisle frémit. Se pourrait-il ? Non… En même temps, cela ressemblait bien à son ange de porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

-Il faut que tu y retournes ! Ordonna le médecin. Il faut absolument que tu gagnes sa confiance et une fois que tu auras retrouvé l'adulte, colle-lui ton poing dans la figure de ma part !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Aro en l'observant ahuri.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Carlisle, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je ne pense pas que ce soir Arès ou quiconque qui l'ai mis dans cet état. Il s'est lui-même infligé cela.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Caïus.

-Ses péchés, murmura Aro dont le regard s'éclaira.

-Il se sent fautif pour ce qui est arrivé en Espagne, expliqua Carlisle, il m'a assuré qu'il avait compris qu'Arès était le seul coupable, mais, de toute évidence, il m'a menti.

-Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Eléazar.

-Si cela avait été un de mes patients, je l'enverrai en thérapie auprès d'un bon psy, il a en quelque sorte le complexe du survivant. Cependant, le temps nous manque, Aro, tu devras trouver les bons mots pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et cesse de culpabiliser.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, admit le Volturi.

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain, c'est ton fils.

-Je ne pense pas que tu doives y aller seul, lâcha soudain Marcus.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Carlisle devrait t'accompagner, je pense qu'il est la seule personne qu'Edward écoutera.

-Mon don ne fonctionne que pour moi, lui rappela Aro.

-Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ton don ne fonctionne pas non plus de cette manière.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un appel au secours d'Edward, il a laissé son pouvoir établir cette étrange connexion entre vous car au plus profond de lui-même il sait qu'il a besoin de notre aide. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, tu pourras emmener Carlisle avec toi.

-On ne risque rien à essayer, convint Aro en tendant sa main à Carlisle. »

Carlisle saisit la main de son vieil ami au moment où ce dernier s'emparait de celle de son ange. Sa vision se brouilla. Lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, il se trouvait dans un lieu dévasté, les arbres étaient brisés, toute trace de verdure avait disparu, le ciel était noir et une brume dense recouvrait les alentours. Il aperçut la silhouette d'Aro, il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le visage de son ami était tendu, il détaillait les alentours avec anxiété, cherchant le moindre signe de vie.

« -Aro ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

-Ce n'étais pas comme ça, Carlisle, expliqua-t-il de sa voix inquiète, tout n'était pas aussi dévasté, c'est de pire en pire.

-Calme-toi, demanda le médecin en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, comment l'as-tu trouvé la dernière fois ?

-Il se cachait non loin de moi, mais je ne vois rien cette fois. Je n'entends pas ses sanglots et si…

-Il va bien ! Assura Carlisle qui se refusait d'envisager toute autre possibilité. Avançons un peu, peut-être le trouverons-nous ?

-Allons dans cette direction, décida Aro en lui montrant une pâle lueur, il a dit qu'il fallait aller là-bas.

Ils commencèrent à avancer. Leurs pas étaient prudents, le brouillard était tellement dense qu'ils avaient du mal à voir leurs pieds. Ils marchaient depuis un moment lorsque Carlisle eut l'impression que quelqu'un les épiait. Il ralentit ses pas, incitant Aro à en faire de même. Alors que son ami lui lançait un regard intrigué, Carlisle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Plus vif que l'éclair, le médecin étendit sa main à travers l'épais brouillard.

-Nan ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Cria une voix d'enfant.

Carlisle tira doucement l'enfant vers lui. Il resta un instant interdit en voyant le jeune garçon qu'avait été son amant.

-N'aie pas peur, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, je ne te veux pas de mal. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria le jeune garçon en fusillant Aro du regard. Il m'a laissé tout seul !

-Je suis désolé, Edward, j'aurais aimé rester à tes côtés. Je te promets…

-Nan ! T'es qu'un menteur ! Ze t'aime pas ! T'es méchant !

-Edward, murmura Aro dont le visage reflétait la peine.

-Nan ! Vas-t-en ! Hurla Edward en sanglotant avant de trouver refuge contre le torse de Carlisle.

-Je suis vraiment navré, sanglota Aro, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser.

Edward enfouit son visage contre sa chemise, ses petits poings serraient frénétiquement son vêtement. Carlisle caressait son dos en un geste réconfortant qui apaisait quelque peu le petit garçon.

-Je vais partir, annonça Aro, Carlisle va rester avec toi, tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne te laissera pas.

Carlisle releva la tête. Pourquoi Aro disait-il cela ? S'il partait, le lien se romprait et il perdrait lui aussi Edward. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Aro leva simplement sa main. Le médecin frémit en voyant que celle-ci s'effaçait.

-C'est ta présence qu'il recherchait, pas la mienne, lui murmura le Volturi, veille sur lui et ramène-le nous.

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il revienne, promit Carlisle.

-Le temps presse, l'enfant est plus jeune que tout à l'heure, lui révéla Aro en disparaissant.

Carlisle baissa le regard vers le petit être qui séchait ses larmes contre son torse. L'enfant releva la tête et ses yeux innocents rencontrèrent les siens. Doucement, il essuya les dernières trainées de larmes avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Ze t'aime bien, sourit le jeune Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

-Il est parti l'autre monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en observant les alentours.

-Oui, il ne reste plus que nous.

-Et toi, tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Pour l'éternité, promit Carlisle en plongeant son regard ambré dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient avec intensité.

-Ze te crois, murmura l'enfant en se blottissant contre son torse.

-Bien, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Aro, nous devons aller vers la lumière ?

-Oui, répondit l'enfant en réprimant un bâillement.

-Tu es fatigué, tu devrais dormir, conseilla Carlisle.

-Ze peux pas, s'ils reviennent…

-Ils ne reviendront pas Edward, je suis là, je te protège. »

Le jeune garçon l'observa pendant quelques minutes, se demandant s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se pelotonne dans ses bras et ne ferme les yeux. Dans un geste inconscient, Carlisle se mit à le bercer tout en fredonnant une mélodie qu'Edward avait composée pour eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la source de lumière, Carlisle remarqua que le paysage changeait. L'épais brouillard avait disparu, les gros nuages sombres qui obstruaient le ciel avaient été chassés par des rayons de soleil. La nature reprenait vie, l'herbe redevenait verte, les arbres retrouvaient toute leur majesté, l'eau de la rivière redevint limpide.

Le sentier qu'il suivait depuis un moment déboucha soudain sur une clairière baignée d'une douce lueur. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs créaient un tapis coloré sur lequel reposait son ange. L'enfant dans ses bras s'agita et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il gigota et Carlisle le posa à regret sur le sol, il avait aimé le tenir dans ses bras, sentir sa douce chaleur et surtout pouvoir le protéger et l'aimer. L'enfant lui prit la main et l'emmena vers son compagnon. Il s'agenouilla face à celui qu'il aimait, ce dernier paraissait inconscient. Le jeune Edward posa sa petite main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Une dernière fois leurs regards se croisèrent, l'enfant se pencha, ses fines et douces lèvres effleurèrent les siennes alors qu'il disparaissait.

« -Carlisle ? »

Le médecin se retourna et ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit son ange éveillé. Son compagnon se redressa. Le tourment qui habitait jadis ces lieux se reflétait sur le visage d'Edward, il semblait dévasté. Tendrement, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras. Son jeune guide s'en était allé, il avait fait son travail. Le petit garçon l'avait conduit au cœur du problème qu'il était le seul à pouvoir régler.

« -Edward, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, supplia Carlisle, tu n'y es pour rien ! Certes, ce qui s'est produit est horrible et ces innocents ne méritaient pas de mourir, mais tu n'y es pour rien, Arès est le seul coupable.

_**Ne le crois pas, il te ment ! Sais-tu pourquoi il est là ? Parce qu'il veut que tu les protège, mais tu ne le feras pas, tu les laisseras mourir comme tu nous as laissé mourir ! **_

Carlisle eut un geste de recul quand il vit le visage cadavérique de la femme qui venait d'apparaître, il frémit lorsque son regard se posa sur le trou béant qui ornait sa poitrine.

_**Tu es un monstre, montre-lui quel monstre tu es ! **_

Une petite fille venait d'apparaître, son visage, son corps laissaient entrevoir quelle fin horrible elle avait dû avoir. Alors, c'était ça… Edward avait donné vie à ses remords…

-Edward, mon ange ! L'appela-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules l'obligeant ainsi à croiser son regard. Tout ceci n'est pas réel ! C'est le fruit de ton imagination, tu te punis pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis ! Edward, je t'en supplie ! Cesse de t'infliger ce calvaire ! »

Le visage de son ange était déformé par la douleur, Carlisle n'était même pas certain qu'il l'entendait, qu'il comprenait ses propos. En désespoir de cause, il fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de son compagnon alors que ses bras l'étreignaient avec force. Une souffrance sans fin secoua son être quand leur baiser étouffa le cri de douleur d'Edward.

****************

Aro lâcha difficilement la main de son fils. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, ses frères et leurs amis furent surpris de son retour. Sans répondre à leurs questions, il s'empara des mains de Carlisle et d'Edward qu'il joignit avant de se lever.

« -Aro ? L'interpella doucement Marcus.

-Il ne me faisait plus confiance, confessa le Volturi, j'ai dû partir. Carlisle est resté, lui seul est capable de le ramener.

-Il y arrivera, le rassura Eléazar. »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Alice dont les traits étaient livides. Sans un mot, elle se jeta dans les bras de Jasper qui la serra fortement. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, tous savaient ce que le petit lutin avait vu dans ses visions. Leur fin était proche…


	39. Chapter 39

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

ATTENTION, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée, j'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes !

Avant ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément !

**Lovelynette: **Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 38 : Revenir**

Aro observait les mains jointes de son fils et de son compagnon, il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision, enfin, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après l'entrée fracassante d'Alice, ils avaient tous compris qu'Arès les avait retrouvés. Marcus s'était laissé tomber dans un siège et tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude son regard s'était posé sur les deux vampires allongés sur le lit. Caïus avait été le premier à réagir. Bien que ne refusant jamais une bataille, son frère savait qu'ils ne pourraient gagner celle-ci, Caïus avait donc ordonné leur fuite. Alors que son frère se penchait sur le lit pour séparer Carlisle et Edward, il s'était interposé. S'ils brisaient le lien maintenant, Edward serait à jamais perdu. Caïus s'était énervé. Aro comprenait parfaitement son envie de prendre leur fils dans ses bras et de s'enfuir loin de la menace, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils devaient gagner du temps. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour que Carlisle ramène Edward. Caïus avait accepté, non sans lui avoir fait remarquer que cela ne servirait à rien car ils allaient tous mourir, Edward n'était pas capable de battre Arès. Ses frères étaient descendus organiser leur défense, lui, il préférait rester auprès de son fils, priant pour que Carlisle puisse le ramener rapidement et qu'ils puissent s'enfuir avant l'arrivée d'Arès… Dans un geste désespéré, sa main frôla le front du médecin.

******************

Carlisle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apaiser son compagnon, mais c'était peine perdue. Des cadavres apparaissaient de toute part, accusant son ange des pires horreurs. Chaque accusation était un coup porté à Edward qui s'effondrait et gémissait de douleur sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son ange était maintenant recroquevillé sur le sol, les fleurs de la prairie étaient en train de faner, les feuillages verdoyant des arbres étaient en train de périr, la nature mourrait peu à peu lui montrant qu'à chaque minute qui passait il perdait Edward. En désespoir de cause, il s'agenouilla auprès de son compagnon et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« -Edward ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le visage tourmenté de son amant ne sembla pas réagir au son de sa voix. La panique étreignit un peu plus son être face à son impuissance.

-Edward !

Carlisle avait tout essayé, il avait tenté de lui parler, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il l'avait embrassé, mais rien… Rien n'avait pu sortir Edward de ses démons ! Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, il devait la tenter même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Tout en priant pour qu'il lui pardonne, Carlisle serra les dents et donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage de son ange. Ce denier sembla sortir pendant quelques secondes de sa torpeur, le médecin crut qu'il avait gagné mais les ombres des victimes se rapprochèrent, menaçantes et encore plus virulentes. Carlisle prit sur lui-même pour frapper une nouvelle fois son compagnon, puis une autre, les coups pleuvaient et à chaque fois Edward paraissait être de plus en plus lucide. Soudain, une main bloqua son poing. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de son compagnon.

-Edward ?

-Oui, murmura sa moitié qui paraissait un peu perdu.

-Reste avec moi ! Supplia Carlisle.

Le blond remarqua alors que les cadavres se rapprochaient pour pointer du doigt son amant. Carlisle saisit le visage d'Edward et l'obligea à le regarder. Pourtant le jeune homme semblait obnubilé par leurs voix, leurs visages…

-Edward, je t'en prie, mon ange, regarde-moi, n'écoute que ma voix ! Je t'aime ! Tu n'es en rien responsable des tueries d'Arès, il est le seul et unique coupable !

-J'aurais… J'aurais dû…

-Imaginons que tu ais deviné qu'il allait faire ça, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu l'aurais affronté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Aurais-tu gagné ? L'aurais-tu battu Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas.

-Bien, une fois qu'il t'aura tué, que fera-t-il à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'il réellement qu'il va laisser notre monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Crois-tu qu'il va laisser les humains vivre en paix ?

-Non, reconnut son ange.

-Bien, ces gens sont morts et c'est affreux, je te l'accorde, mais, à ton avis que va-t-il se passer si tu laisses le remord, la culpabilité te détruire ? Qu'adviendra-t-il des milliards d'être humains qui peuplent cette planète ? Qui les protégera d'Arès si ce n'est toi ?

-Je… Je n'y arriverai pas…

-Depuis quand baisses-tu les bras sans essayer ? Gronda Carlisle.

-Depuis que j'ai peur, avoua son compagnon.

-Edward…

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur qu'il tue mes amis, mes frères et mes sœurs, mes pères et… et toi. Je ne le supporterai pas et savoir que je ne suis pas capable de vous protéger me tue littéralement.

-Edward, nous avons tous nos propres limites et tu as les tiennes, cependant, nous donnerons tous le meilleur de nous même pour t'aider à vaincre. Il y aura des pertes et je comprends ce que tu ressens…

-Non, tu ne comprends !

-Que crois-tu que je ressentais quand tu te battais seul contre Arès à Volterra ? J'ai failli mourir de peur pour toi. Nous allons prendre des risques et tu dois l'accepter car une seule chose compte : détruire Arès. Nous devrons faire des sacrifices pour sauver le monde que nous aimons.

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, il voyait la bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Lentement, il releva la tête, les cadavres avaient reculé, ils paraissaient hésitants.

-Embrasse-moi.

Le blond fut surpris par sa demande, mais il ne se fit pas prier. Lentement, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amant. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson l'une contre l'autre avant que la langue d'Edward ne s'invite dans sa bouche. Leurs corps se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que leur baiser devenait passionné.

-Reviens-moi, Edward, murmura Carlisle quand leur lèvres se séparèrent. »

Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, humant son odeur et déposant des baisers. Soudain, Edward le fit basculer. Son ange le dominait de toute sa stature, ses prunelles ambrées étaient obscurcies et il était certain qu'elles devaient être le reflet des siennes. Son ange s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains descendait vers son entrejambe, ses doigts frôlèrent sa virilité éveillée ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Tout en approfondissant leur baiser, la main d'Edward s'insinua dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur son sexe, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Son ange le caressa tendrement ce qui créait un contraste assez agréable avec sa bouche qui était en train de dévorer la sienne. Sa main était tendre alors que son baiser était brutal. Ses hanches ne tardèrent pas à se mouvoir sous la main d'Edward, recherchant toujours plus de contact. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa lorsque son ange retira sa main. Les lèvres de son compagnon se firent moins pressantes contre les siennes, pour finir par les relâcher. Son amant s'allongea sur lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Carlisle était perdu. Que se passait-il ?

« -Edward ? L'appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Oui ? Répondit son compagnon.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Euh… Edward, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Il y a un problème ?

Edward se redressa sur un coude pour lui faire face, leurs regards se croisèrent et la lueur espiègle qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amant lui laissait présager que ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Tu m'as frappé, murmura Edward d'une voix neutre.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une question.

-Et en plus tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, remarqua le jeune vampire en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, mais il semblait que la douleur était la seule chose qui te fasse réagir.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on lève la main sur moi, lâcha Edward d'une voix froide.

Carlisle observa son amant, légèrement intrigué par ses propos, la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans son regard avait disparu pour laisser la place à deux lacs sombres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le médecin confus.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu mérites d'être puni pour avoir fait ça !

-Puni ?

Avant que Carlisle n'ait pu ajouter un mot, le sol trembla sous lui. Des racines d'arbre apparurent et vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets qui furent tirés au-dessus de sa tête, d'autres racines s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. Le vampire essaya de se dégager, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il reporta son attention sur Edward qui s'était installé à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Oh, les racines ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans mon esprit, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de l'univers qui nous entoure et il en va de même pour toi, tant que tu es ici, tu es à ma merci.

Carlisle déglutit péniblement en entendant ces derniers mots, il n'était pas rassuré par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. En tout cas, la situation semblait amuser Edward qui l'observait avec un sourire railleur.

-N'ai pas peur, lui murmura son compagnon, rappelle-toi que j'ai dit que j'allais te punir pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi.

Alors qu'il parlait, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward et Carlisle se détendit aussitôt. Son amant le comprit et en profita pour défaire sa chemise tout en semant une pluie de baisers sur son torse. Le médecin ne put retenir un gémissement quand la langue d'Edward joua avec son nombril alors que ses doigts s'amusaient avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Il va falloir que je me rappelle de t'attacher plus souvent, souffla Edward en frottant ses fesses contre la virilité du blond, tu sembles vraiment apprécier ça.

-C'est toi que j'apprécie, avoua Carlisle d'une voix rauque, toi quand tu te laisses dominer par tes instincts. »

Edward sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le vampire subit plus qu'il ne participa au baiser, mais il s'en moquait, les mains d'Edward allaient et venaient sur son torse de marbre réveillant son désir. Brutalement, son ange rompit leur baiser, il se laissa glisser le long de son corps, sa langue traçant un sillon humide et brûlant sur sa peau. Carlisle ne retenait plus ses gémissements lorsque le jeune vampire lui ôta son pantalon et en même temps son boxer. Il vit son ange s'agenouiller entre ses jambes et tout en lui lançant un regard mutin, il se pencha. Un feulement secoua son torse quand son amant lécha son membre fièrement dressé avant de le prendre en bouche. Edward augmenta rapidement ses va et viens tout en aspirant toujours plus le sexe du blond. Carlisle bouillait littéralement de désir. Il aurait aimé aller à la rencontre de cette bouche accueillante mais ses entraves l'en empêchait, il devrait se contenter de subir. Un grognement sourd lui échappa quand Edward titilla son gland du bout des dents avant de le caresser avec sa langue.

Soudain, un grand froid l'envahit. Il rouvrit ses paupières qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et il ne vit plus Edward entre ses jambes. Le jeune vampire était debout face à lui et le dévisageait sans pudeur.

« -Edward ! Gémit Carlisle, frustré d'avoir été abandonné par son amant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton innocent.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Grogna le médecin en tirant sur ses liens.

Edward ne lui répondit pas, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, Carlisle frémit ressentant le toucher de son regard. Son sexe devint encore plus dur et plus douloureux.

-Edward, geint-il, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Détache-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, répondit son ange en continuant de fixer son corps.

Comment diable pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui et sur son corps ?! Un simple regard suffisait à l'électriser !

-Mon ange, viens, supplia Carlisle.

-Aurais-tu un problème ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai un problème ! S'écria le médecin. Tu ne le vois pas ?

-Oh, si, je vois très bien quel est ton problème et je peux même dire qu'il est énorme.

A peine Edward avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il plongea vers lui. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait sa virilité. Carlisle mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas venir immédiatement tant il avait attendu cette caresse. Cependant, le médecin ne put retenir un sifflement de fureur quand son amant l'abandonna une nouvelle fois. Edward prenait appui sur ses avant-bras pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas, ils se frôlaient à peine.

-A quoi tu joues ? Grogna Carlisle.

-Chut, souffla son ange, continues comme ça et je te promets que je peux faire durer ce petit jeu très longtemps. As-tu compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! Tu ne parleras, tu ne gémiras, tu ne jouiras que si je t'y autorise, compris ?

Carlisle hocha la tête, de toute manière, il aurait été incapable de parler tant il était subjugué par son amant.

-C'est bien, murmura Edward en laissant son corps reposer contre le sien, il amorça même un léger mouvement du bassin.

Le blond dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir, Edward scrutait la moindre de ses réactions, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il désobéisse.

-Parfait, tu apprends vite.

Edward avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix neutre, pourtant, Carlisle crut y déceler une pointe de déception. Alors, pour le provoquer, il chercha à bouger son bassin. La réponse d'Edward fut rapide, il abattit violemment l'une de ses mains sur ses cuisses. Carlisle ressentit une légère douleur, mais son corps s'était enflammé à ce contact.

-Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à bouger ?

Son ange le frappa à nouveau. Carlisle mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un cri de plaisir.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Edward en se levant. »

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos. Doucement, il vit la chemise d'Edward glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant d'abord le sommet de son épaule, puis ses omoplates. Lorsque le bout de tissu chuta sur le sol, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter le dos de son amant qui se retourna lentement. Les mains d'Edward se baladèrent sur son torse ainsi offert à sa vue. Les mains du jeune vampire auraient pu être les siennes, elles caressaient son torse. Edward ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement quand l'une de ses mains titilla et pinça l'un de ses mamelons. Carlisle tentait de faire abstraction du spectacle que lui offrait son amant, sinon, il n'allait respecter aucune de ses règles !

Doucement, les mains du Prince atteignirent la ceinture de son pantalon. Avec lenteur, il déboutonna le vêtement avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Edward se retrouva en boxer face à lui, boxer qui ne dissimulait rien de son désir. Le jeune vampire ne tarda pas à se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Carlisle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps de son amant et de son membre fièrement dressé. Il savait se qu'allait faire Edward et il tentait de s'y préparer, mais son corps se tendit tout de même quand le jeune vampire prit son sexe en main. Son ange ne le quittait pas du regard, ses prunelles assombries par le désir balayaient son corps, l'excitant toujours plus. Un râle quitta les lèvres d'Edward dont le visage était transcendé par le plaisir que sa main lui prodiguait.

Carlisle n'avait qu'une envie, il le voulait ! Peu importe de quelle manière, il le voulait dans sa bouche ou en lui, mais il le voulait ! Il ignorait si Edward lisait ses pensées ou si son désir était explicite, mais le jeune vampire revint s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ses fesses frôlaient son membre douloureux alors qu'il continuait de se caresser. Carlisle se demanda s'il était possible pour un vampire de s'évanouir car si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas tarder à succomber ! Le membre tant désiré de son amant était trop près de sa bouche pour que ce dernier refuse de lui accorder ce plaisir, mais Edward ne paraissait pas disposer à répondre à ses attentes. Les fesses du Prince effleurèrent une nouvelle fois son sexe, il serra les dents, la jouissance était tellement proche, mais Edward ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir…

Carlisle devait se calmer, il devait absolument trouver un moyen ! Il tenta de réciter quelques passages de ses livres de médecine, mais les mots s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Il tourna alors la tête et trouva un dérivatif pendant quelques secondes du moins. Les cadavres avaient enfin disparu, la nature reprenait son droit. La prairie ressemblait à un véritable jardin d'Eden et n'avait plus rien du paysage de film d'horreur qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'une main claqua sèchement sur sa cuisse. Il croisa le regard furieux d'Edward.

« -Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me regarder ?

Il allait s'excuser, mais il se rappela à temps qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler. Si ce petit jeu l'amusait au départ, là, il était en train de mettre ses nerfs à mal.

-En as-tu assez ? Demanda Edward d'une voix étrangement douce.

Le médecin s'interrogea, devait-il lui répondre ? S'il lui disait oui, son ange soulagerait-il son désir douloureux ou poursuivrait-il sa douce torture ? Avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision, Edward se rapprocha, lui ainsi que l'objet de son désir qui frôla ses lèvres.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Questionna son ange d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle ouvrit la bouche. Son amant s'avança en prenant garde de ne pas enfoncer trop loin son sexe en lui. Le blond caressa toute la longueur qu'il pouvait atteindre, Edward gémit en retour, son gémissement se répercuta dans son propre corps avant d'aller se perdre au centre de son désir. Doucement, Edward amorça un mouvement du bassin. Le plaisir se lisait aisément sur le visage de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Carlisle mordilla son gland avant de le caresser avec sa langue. Il sentit le sexe de son ange frémir entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le jeune vampire se retira et se leva. Furieux, Carlisle tira sur ses liens, un rugissement incontrôlable lui échappa. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de protester, Edward était à nouveau installé entre ses jambes et lui donna un nouveau coup sur une cuisse.

-Me frapperas-tu à nouveau ? Demanda Edward d'une voix chargée de désir. Réponds-moi !

-Seulement si tu me le demandes.

-Excellente réponse, dit son ange en souriant. »

Les mains de son compagnon passèrent sous ses fesses pour les soulever quelque peu. La seconde suivante, il le pénétrait d'un violent coup de rein, ils gémirent à l'unisson, satisfaits de ne faire plus qu'un. Edward était à la fois tendre et brutal avec lui, tendre car ses mains ne cessaient de le cajoler, brutal car il entrait violemment à lui touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Carlisle aurait aimé que ses jambes soient libres pour pouvoir emprisonner le corps de son amant avec et ainsi resserrer leur étreinte. A peine avait-il pensé cela que les liens qui entouraient ses chevilles et ses poignets disparurent. Aussitôt, il repoussa Edward. Ce dernier grogna, la colère brûlait dans ses prunelles, mais elle fut vite remplacer par le désir quand il comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Carlisle se mit à quatre pattes et son amant se dépêcha de se positionner derrière lui. Edward le pénétra à nouveau, ses va et viens étaient soutenus. Son corps s'arquait toujours plus pour l'accueillir au plus profond de lui. Leurs gémissements résonnaient bruyamment à leurs oreilles. La main d'Edward vint caresser son sexe et Carlisle sut à cet instant qu'il ne tiendrait plus.

« -Jouis pour moi ! »

La voix d'Edward claqua, à la fois sèche et terriblement sensuelle. Son corps s'électrisa et son membre palpita sous le toucher habile de son amant. Carlisle hurla sa jouissance en criant le prénom de son ange et se répandit dans sa main. Il sentit ses parois intimes se resserrer autour du sexe de son compagnon qui atteignit lui aussi ses limites, Edward jouit en lui. Cette sensation était si divine qu'un deuxième orgasme le traversa. Toujours enlacés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol verdoyant de la prairie. Edward se retira et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Son ange se redressa pour l'embrasser avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« -Tout va bien ? Murmura-t-il visiblement inquiet par sa réaction.

-On recommence quand tu veux ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Edward avant qu'il ne vienne nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un soleil éblouissant brillait au-dessus d'eux faisant étinceler leurs peaux, le doux chant des oiseaux les berçait. Tout était parfait. Tout à coup, Carlisle eut l'impression de sentir la présence d'une autre personne. Il observa discrètement les alentours, mais ils étaient seuls. Un contact léger sur son front le fit se raidir.

Soudain, tout se brouilla autour de lui. Le ciel, la prairie, le chant des oiseaux, Edward, tout disparut. Carlisle réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, il était habillé et son ange reposait à ses côtés. Il se redressa et croisa le regard inquiet d'Aro. Il fut étonné qu'il n'y ait qu'eux dans la chambre, aussitôt, la peur noua ses entrailles.

« -Où sont les autres ? Arès est là ? Les autres vont bien ?

-Ils vont bien et Arès n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il ne va pas tarder. Et Edward ?

Carlisle se retourna vers son amant toujours inconscient, la panique l'envahit.

-Il allait bien ! J'avais réussi, assura le médecin. Pourquoi… C'est toi qui m'as ramené ?

-Oui, nous ne pouvions attendre plus longtemps et puis… Vous aviez l'air de… Enfin, c'était bizarre, on aurait dit que…

Aro ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna le regard, s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, Carlisle serait sûrement devenu rouge de honte, Aro avait-il compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

-Carl... Carlisle ?

Le médecin se figea en entendant son nom, son regard croisa celui d'Aro dans lequel brûlait une lueur d'espoir. Rapidement, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était assis.

-Edward ! S'écria Aro en se précipitant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien, murmura son père en le serrant toujours plus dans ses bras.

-Papa, tu vas me broyer les os, souffla Edward.

-Désolé, s'excusa le Volturi en se redressant.

Carlisle vit son ange se pencher vers lui, il effleura ses lèvres avant de se lever. Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la maison d'Eléazar pour retrouver les autres qui étaient à l'extérieur et se préparaient au combat.

-Edward ! S'écria Alice en l'apercevant.

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire quand le petit lutin se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon. Marcus et Caïus s'approchèrent à leur tour, puis, toute la famille Cullen vint prendre le jeune vampire dans ses bras.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Jasper en le scrutant avec attention.

-Je me sens bien. A-t-on le temps de fuir ? Interrogea Edward en observant Alice.

Les yeux du petit lutin se voilèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne secoue tristement la tête.

-Ok, dit Edward en inspirant profondément.

-Tu n'arrives pas à le localiser ? S'inquiéta Caïus.

-Mes pouvoirs reviennent, je le sens, assura Edward, cependant…

-Ce n'est pas assez rapide, termina Marcus.

-Oui, acquiesça Edward.

-On va vous donner du temps, déclara Démétri, les autres membres de la garde l'entourèrent, on le retiendra aussi longtemps que possible.

-Merci, Démétri, murmura le Prince, mais nous combattrons ensemble. On ne se sépare pas !

-Mais, Votre Altesse…

-Non, Jane ! Coupa Edward. Jasper, viens t'entraîner avec moi !

Le blond le suivit ainsi qu'Emmett, Démétri ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux. Carlisle voulut les suivre, mais Caïus s'approcha de lui. Tout en lui faisant signe de garder le silence, il glissa un bout de papier dans sa main.

-Carlisle, pourrais-tu aller chercher mon téléphone qui se trouve dans ma veste au salon ? Lui demanda Caïus.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Le médecin comprit que le Volturi souhaitait qu'il lise ce mot seul. Il entra dans la demeure d'Eléazar et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il ouvrit la lettre. S'il avait respiré, son souffle se serait bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il relut la lettre avant de la froisser et de la jeter dans le feu. Caïus avait un plan. Un plan qui ne mettrait qu'une seule personne en danger, un plan qui pourrait peut-être leur apporter la victoire ou du moins leur faire gagner du temps. Carlisle grimpa rapidement dans leur chambre et attrapa une feuille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient quand il saisit un stylo. Il écrivit quelques mots d'amour qui deviendraient peut-être des mots d'adieux. Il rangea sa lettre dans la veste d'Edward, peut-être que son amour la trouverait et lui pardonnerait ces quelques mots bâclés, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il sortit une nouvelle fois de la maison et marcha le long des bois, évitant ses amis, sa famille, son compagnon. Il courut pendant quelques minutes le long de la route avant de retrouver Caïus qui se tenait près d'une Mercedes noire. Le Volturi lui tendit la clef du véhicule.

« -Je suis navré, murmura ce dernier, s'il y avait une autre solution, je…

-Je sais, coupa Carlisle.

-Notre relation n'a jamais été facile, mais tu rends mon fils heureux alors j'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Moi aussi, pria le médecin.

Carlisle monta sans plus attendre dans la voiture et démarra en faisant rugir le moteur. Cependant, le bruit ne suffit pas à couvrir les quelques mots que prononça le Volturi.

-Pardonne-moi de t'envoyer à la mort, Carlisle, j'espère qu'Edward pourra se relever de ta disparition… »


	40. Chapter 40

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Un grand, un immense MERCI pour vos reviews !!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette: **Merci, merci pour ta review ! Ouais, il fait super chaud dans l'inconscient d'Edward…. Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et oui je pense que Caïus a du souci à se faire… Tu t'es découvert un côté sadique ? Bienvenue au club ! lol. A +.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 39 : Le face à face**

Carlisle conduisait rapidement sur les petites routes enneigées. Ses mains se crispaient nerveusement sur le volant menaçant de le briser. Il s'obligea à se détendre quand il remarqua l'empreinte de ses doigts sur ce dernier. Mais comment pouvait-on se détendre quand on allait à la rencontre de la mort ? Il inspira profondément, ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de retenir quelque peu Arès. Caïus avait raison, si Démétri ou d'autres membres de la garde allaient à sa rencontre pour le ralentir, cela ne servirait à rien, il les tuerait rapidement. Mais pas lui… Non, Arès voudrait prendre son temps avec lui, il le haïssait tant qu'il voudrait le faire souffrir. Carlisle espéra que si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu Caïus saurait être suffisamment convaincant pour mettre sa famille et Edward à l'abri. Oui, il espérait au moins que sa souffrance ou sa mort réussirait à mettre les siens en sécurité.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but, l'angoisse l'étreignit lentement. Des images submergèrent son esprit : Emmett et Rosalie qui se disputaient avant de se réconcilier dans un baiser digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma, Alice, son petit lutin surexcité, blottie dans les bras du paisible Jasper, deux opposés ne s'étaient jamais mieux assortis. Doucement, les traits de son ange se dessinèrent, Edward qui lui souriait, son visage concentré et envoûtant lorsqu'il jouait du piano, son visage magnifié par le plaisir lors de l'orgasme… Carlisle accéléra, il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire pour tous ces êtres qui lui étaient chers, pour sa famille, pour son compagnon ! Il se concentra sur leurs visages, oubliant la peur qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Son calme ne faillit pas quand il aperçut au détour d'un virage une silhouette noire au milieu de la route, il s'attendait à le voir, Arès avait sûrement perçu sa présence et s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Son pied enfonça l'accélérateur alors qu'il roulait délibérément vers lui. Il savait qu'il ne le blesserait pas, mais cela lui ferait gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Avant le choc, ses yeux se posèrent sur le kilométrage de la voiture, 500 km, il avait seulement parcouru 500 km depuis qu'il avait quitté le village du Clan Denali, ce monstre était vraiment plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé !

Carlisle releva la tête sachant que l'impact allait se produire. Ses prunelles ambrées croisèrent celles sombres d'Arès, un rictus amusé était apparu sur son visage. Ses mains quittèrent lentement ses hanches, il les étendit devant lui. Le choc fut brutal. Le bruit de la tôle qui se déchirait parvint aux oreilles de Carlisle, le moteur eut un dernier soubresaut avant de s'éteindre. Le médecin sentit son corps être projeté vers l'avant, la ceinture de sécurité, qu'il mettait plus par habitude que par nécessité, se déchira sous la violence du choc. Dans un réflexe humain, Carlisle leva ses mains pour protéger sa tête de l'impact. Ses mains, puis sa tête et enfin son corps passèrent à travers le pare-brise de la Mercedes. Il atterrit à plusieurs mètres du point d'impact, son corps de pierre brisa les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Son corps tomba lourdement dans la neige. Il resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'inspirer profondément et de se relever.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la masse informe qui se trouvait au milieu de la route. La voiture n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de tôles partagée en deux jusqu'aux sièges arrière qu'il pouvait voir. Il fit un pas tout en étant sur ses gardes, il ne voyait pas Arès. Soudain, la tôle grinça et il l'aperçut. Arès sortit de la carcasse fumante de la Mercedes, le vampire paraissait amusé par la situation et son sourire s'agrandit quand il le vit. Carlisle ne put retenir un rugissement de fureur envers celui qui avait brisé leurs existences, qui avait ôté tant de vies. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents, un grognement bestial et menaçant s'échappa de sa gorge.

« -Rentre tes griffes, chaton ! Railla Arès. Crois-tu réellement que tu me fais peur ?

Arès éclata de rire tout en s'avançant lentement, bien qu'il semblait sûr de lui, son regard scrutait avec attention les alentours.

-Où est ce très cher Edward ?

-Il n'est pas là.

-Tu es seul ? S'étonna Arès.

-Oui.

-Voilà qui est étrange… Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas me vaincre ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu es là pour me supplier d'épargner ta misérable famille ?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? S'impatienta Arès.

-Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te battre, mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer, déclara Carlisle.

-Allons, sois réaliste, comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais perdre du temps avec toi alors que ce cher Edward m'attend ?

-Il ne t'appartiendra jamais et tu le sais, même quand tu l'avais sous ta coupe, tu n'as pas pu lui faire oublier son amour pour moi ! Lui rappela Carlisle en ne retenant pas un sourire.

Un rugissement secoua le torse d'Arès qui ne pouvait pas nier la vérité de ces propos.

-Souhaites-tu tant que ça mourir pour me provoquer ainsi ? Demanda Arès. Mais, soit, je vais être magnanime, je vais te laisser en vie pour que tu vois Edward plier face à moi ! Je te tuerai ensuite car je ne voudrais pas que tu le sauves une nouvelle fois en lui faisant boire ton sang !

Carlisle fut quelque peu déstabilisé en apprenant qu'Arès savait comment il avait ramené son ange, cela signifiait aussi qu'il avait comprit l'importance du sang. Arès savait donc que s'il mordait Edward et laissait son venin agir sur lui, il aurait une plus grande emprise sur le jeune vampire. Carlisle feula de fureur en imaginant son ange esclave de ce monstre.

-A plus tard, Carlisle ! S'esclaffa Arès en tournant les talons.

Il ne devait pas le laisser partir, il devait l'empêcher d'atteindre trop tôt le village des Denali ! Il devait trouver une solution qui stopperait son ennemi sans pour autant lui dévoiler ses intentions.

-Peut-être arriveras-tu à le plier à ta volonté en contrôlant son esprit, mais jamais tu ne ressentiras le bonheur, le plaisir qu'il s'offre volontairement à toi. Jamais, tu ne verras son regard pétiller de bonheur et d'amour pour toi, jamais, tu ne verras ses traits magnifié par la jouissance car tu ne seras pas moi ! Jamais après lui avoir fait l'amour, il ne te murmura au creux de l'oreille _je t'aime_. »

Les yeux d'Arès lançaient des éclairs alors qu'un grognement menaçant résonnait entre les arbres. Un vent violent fit tourbillonner la neige autour d'eux. Carlisle avait réussi, il avait l'attention d'Arès et ce dernier ne se préoccupait plus de retrouver son ange. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Chacun de ses membres se tendit donnant l'impression que des liens invisibles tentaient de l'écarteler, mais cela n'était pas qu'une illusion, il serra les dents lorsqu'un craquement résonna au niveau de son épaule qui venait de se déboîter. Arès soupira en voyant le peu de résistance qu'il opposait. D'un geste négligeant, il l'envoya s'écraser contre plusieurs arbres.

Carlisle se redressa, son adversaire s'avançait lentement vers lui. Le médecin s'approcha d'un rocher et donna un violent coup d'épaule dedans. Il retenu un gémissement quand son articulation retrouva sa place. Il se tourna vers Arès qui l'observait à quelques pas de lui. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, le vampire fondit sur lui. Carlisle étant sur ses gardes, il put prévoir l'attaque, il évita le poing d'Arès pendant que son propre poing s'enfonçait dans l'estomac de son ennemi. Arès tenta d'enserrer sa taille de ses bras, mais Carlisle fut le plus rapide et il se mit hors de sa portée. L'ennui avait cédé la place à la fureur sur le visage de son adversaire, de toute évidence, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui oppose la moindre résistance. Tout en feulant, Arès se jeta sur lui, Carlisle pencha la tête, évitant un coup, mais il ne put esquiver le poing qui s'abattit sur son visage. Bien qu'un peu sonné, il se dépêcha de rendre la pareille à Arès ce qui sembla énervé un peu plus son ennemi. Ce dernier se jeta sur lui et ils dévalèrent un pan de colline, détruisant tout sur leur passage, malgré leurs corps étroitement enlacés, ils continuèrent à jouer des poings. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière. Chacun bondit à l'une des extrémités, leurs corps étaient en position de défense et des feulements s'échappaient de leur lèvres retroussées.

Soudain, une lueur amusée apparut dans le regard d'Arès. Carlisle ne put retenir un cri de colère lorsque ses pieds quittèrent une nouvelle le sol. Il grogna tout en se débattant contre ces liens invisibles ce qui déclencha un rire moqueur chez son adversaire qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

« -D'une seule pensée, je pourrais te détruire, lui rappela Arès.

Carlisle savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture, mais il était trop tôt ! Il devait gagner du temps !

-Sans tes dons, tu n'es rien ! Rugit Carlisle. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'affronter à la loyale de vampire à vampire. As-tu si peur de perdre sans tes dons ?

Le médecin serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de poignards dont la lame aurait été chauffée à blanc s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

-Lâche ! Gémit-il en fusillant Arès du regard.

Aussitôt la douleur cessa et il tomba lourdement dans la neige. Le blond peina un peu à se remettre sur ses pieds tant son corps tremblait encore de la torture qu'il avait subi. Le don de Jane n'était rien comparé à celui de ce monstre.

-Je pourrais t'écraser si facilement, cracha Arès, mais tu ne mérites même pas que je perde du temps avec toi !

-Avoue plutôt que tu as peur de perdre ! Tu n'es pas si doué que ça au corps à corps ! Regarde, _un chaton_ comme moi a facilement pu te mettre en difficulté, railla Carlisle.

Son adversaire rugit avant de se jeter sur lui. Son corps encore douloureux de la torture qu'il avait subi ne fut pas assez rapide, les mains de son ennemi se refermèrent autour de son cou.

-Tu fais moins le malin, ricana Arès. Dis-moi, Carlisle comment feras-tu pour caresser ton compagnon ou soigner tes chers humains sans tes mains ?

Carlisle tenta de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdu. Une des mains d'Arès quitta son cou pour se saisir de sa main gauche. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'une douleur atroce parcourait son être quand Arès brisa un à un tous les os de sa main. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre, l'entaillant, pour retenir son cri. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard dément de son ennemi. Carlisle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui échapper lorsqu'il vit le visage de son adversaire se rapprocher du sien. Le blond resta stupéfait quand les lèvres d'Arès s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes, il était persuadé qu'il voulait le mordre ! Tout aussi rapidement, Arès se recula. Carlisle vit ses lèvres rougies de sang, de son sang ! Arès passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récolter encore quelques gouttelettes carmins.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi un vampire aussi dénué d'intérêt a réussi à retenir l'attention d'un être aussi brillant qu'Edward, ton sang est délicieux et il recèle d'une telle innocence, d'une telle bonté… Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout, tu es comme nous un vampire, un être maudit… N'y a-t-il donc pas une once de cruauté en toi Carlisle Cullen ? C'est étrange… Peut-être es-tu toi aussi unique en ton genre, sûrement même… Quoi que…

-Quoi que ?

Carlisle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'écouter les élucubrations de ce monstre, mais au moins pendant ce temps, il ne se lançait pas à la recherche des siens.

-Edward… Edward a presque le même goût que toi, mais il émane en plus de lui une puissance que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ainsi qu'un côté obscur que je pourrais exploiter…

-Nous avons tous une part d'obscurité en nous, lâcha Carlisle.

-C'est vrai, sauf toi apparemment… Cependant, ton aura de candeur est tâchée par un désir impur.

-Lequel ?

-Celui de me tuer, révéla Arès.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne !

-Quel dommage qu'Edward tienne autant à toi, souffla Arès avant de le projeter violemment contre une falaise d'où des blocs de pierre se détachèrent sous le choc. Son adversaire s'approcha, le surplombant de sa hauteur. Son pied se posa sur son tibia, Arès appuya de toutes ses forces, l'os se brisa. Carlisle fit tout son possible pour étouffer son cri de douleur, seule une légère plainte lui échappa.

-Si vos âmes n'étaient pas unies, je pense que je t'aurais épargné, j'aurais pu m'amuser avec toi, avoua Arès.

Son ennemi le frappa à nouveau, brisant sa clavicule droite. Carlisle tenta de se lever, mais il ne put que ramper sur la neige rougie par son sang.

-Cependant…

Carlisle se figea. Quelque chose avait changé dans la voix d'Arès, quelque chose qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour lui.

-Cependant, nous sommes seuls, reprit Arès dont le regard détaillait avec insistance son corps, et je dois dire que tu es loin d'être repoussant Carlisle.

Le médecin trembla sous la menace qu'il percevait dans les propos de son ennemi.

-Peut-être qu'ainsi je saurais ce que te trouve Edward…

Arès s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Carlisle trembla quand il sentit ses mains se poser sur son corps, ses mains déchirèrent sa chemise. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que leur affrontement prendrait une telle tournure ! La peur s'emparait de son être, toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait élevées pour empêcher ce sentiment de l'étreindre disparurent. Il était vulnérable, son esprit était mis à nu, il n'aurait qu'à laisser sa peur l'atteindre, atteindre Edward pour que ce dernier vole à son secours… Alors qu'il allait tenter de contacter son ange, il se reprit à temps, érigeant une protection sommaire mais qu'il espéra suffisante pour qu'Edward ne se doute pas de ce qui se passait.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Demanda Arès en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes pour pénétrer son esprit.

Carlisle se dépêcha de noyer ses pensées, leur plan, sous une tonne d'informations allant d'un moyen de s'enfuir à des pages de livres de médecine qu'il connaissait par cœur. Heureusement pour lui, vivre avec un télépathe lui avait appris à dissimuler ses pensées. Arès grogna, frustré de ne pas arriver à lire dans son esprit. Ne souhaitant pas attirer d'avantage l'attention de son ennemi, Carlisle se concentra sur un moyen de lui échapper.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, assura Arès d'un ton victorieux.

De toute évidence, il avait réussi à leurrer son adversaire. Carlisle se serait peut-être réjoui de cette petite victoire s'il n'avait pas senti les doigts du vampire se poser sur son pantalon. Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement d'effroi. Alors qu'il allait lui arracher le vêtement, Arès se retrouva soudain projeté à plusieurs mètres de Carlisle. Dans un grognement de fureur, son adversaire se redressa et observa les alentours. Le médecin fit de même et il ne put que constater qu'ils étaient seuls. D'un bond, Arès fut à ses côtés. Ses mains se tendirent vers Carlisle, mais une nouvelle fois le vampire fut brutalement repoussé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Rugit Arès fou de rage.

Carlisle ne savait pas si la question s'adressait à lui, mais il devait admettre qu'il était tout aussi perdu que son adversaire. D'un pas prudent, Arès revint vers lui, guettant la moindre attaque, observant chacun de ses gestes.

-Tu ne possèdes aucun don, murmura son ennemi, comment peux-tu créer ce bouclier ?

Arès tendit doucement la main vers lui, mais il dut la retirer dès qu'elle entra en contact avec quelque chose d'invisible pour ses yeux. Le vampire grogna et secoua sa main pour la soulager d'une douleur provoquée par le bouclier.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Marmonna Arès. Comment ce bouclier peut-il s'étendre ?

Carlisle se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Une fine sphère dorée entourait l'endroit où il se trouvait, le protégeant ainsi de tout assaut.

-Tu sembles tout aussi surpris que moi, remarqua Arès.

Le blond ne voyait qu'une explication à ceci : Edward. Depuis qu'il était à l'intérieur de cette sphère, il pouvait sentir son odeur, il ressentait sa présence. Pourtant, il était certain que son ange n'était pas ici, tout comme il était sûr qu'il ne se doutait pas encore de son absence car il n'avait pas essayé de le contacter pour savoir où il se trouvait. Arès ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle quand il comprit ce qui intéressait autant son ennemi. Il entendait le battement régulier d'un cœur, une respiration régulière, une odeur enivrante de sang, le sang d'un enfant…

-Non ! Gémit Carlisle en tentant de se relever.

Un jeune enfant apparut à la lisière de la forêt, il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes de ski de la même couleur, son manteau blanc était assorti à ses moufles et à sa cagoule. L'enfant tenait contre lui un vieil ours en peluche.

-Bonjour, mon petit, murmura Arès pour ne pas l'effrayer et en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, tu es tout seul ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, son regard allant d'un homme à l'autre. Carlisle serra les dents et tenta de se mettre debout, mais sa jambe cassée l'en empêcha.

-Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

L'enfant secoua la tête pour lui répondre. Arès sembla un peu déçu, le blond pensa amèrement que c'était parce qu'il n'aurait que cet enfant à se mettre sous la dent ! Carlisle croisa le regard du petit garçon et l'implora silencieusement de partir, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour échapper Arès.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, promit Arès d'une voix horriblement douce.

-Ze t'aime pas ! Déclara l'enfant en regardant Arès droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? S'étonna le vampire.

Carlisle comprit la stupéfaction de son ennemi, même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, le petit garçon aurait dû éprouver de la peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il toisait même Arès du regard.

-Ze t'aime pas, répéta l'enfant, t'es pas gentil, pas comme lui !

L'enfant avait terminé sa phrase en le désignant. Tout à coup, Carlisle comprit. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors que tout s'assemblait dans son esprit : le bouclier, l'enfant… Mais… Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Le rugissement d'Arès le sortit de ses pensées, le vampire fixait avec fureur l'endroit maintenant désert où se trouvait le garçonnet. Carlisle ne fut pas surpris de le voir apparaître à ses côtés.

-C'est… C'est impossible, bredouilla Arès en dévisageant l'enfant, comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Ca va aller, promit le petit garçon en posant sa main gantée sur sa joue.

Carlisle lui sourit alors que l'enfant ôtait sa cagoule, révélant ses cheveux cuivrés et en désordres. Il entendit le hoquet de stupeur d'Arès. Le jeune Edward se pencha et avec sa cagoule essuya le sang qui avait séché sur son visage. Le blond se raidit en voyant Arès se jeter sur eux, mais le bouclier était toujours actif et il se retrouva propulsé hors de sa vue.

-Edward, c'est très gentil de ta part de m'aider, dit Carlisle, mais tu ne peux pas rester, c'est trop dangereux pour toi ici. Tu dois retourner dans l'esprit, enfin, dans l'inconscient de ton toi adulte.

Carlisle était perdu, il savait que ses propos étaient incohérents, mais la présence de l'enfant l'était aussi, il n'était qu'un souvenir, une pensée d'Edward et non un être de chair et de sang ce qu'il était pourtant !

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-T'étais gentil, ze t'aime bien, alors, z'ai décidé de rester avec toi.

-Avec moi ?

-Ze me suis caché dans ton esprit, révéla l'enfant penaud, t'es fâché ?

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché, Edward, le rassura-t-il aussitôt le visage de l'enfant se fendit d'un sourire, c'est toi qui fait ça ?

Carlisle lui désigna la sphère et le garçonnet acquiesça de la tête.

-C'est très courageux de ta part de vouloir me protéger, mais tu ne peux pas rester, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Non !

Un air buté qu'il connaissait bien se dessina sur les traits de l'enfant qui l'observait avec défi, il avait vraiment à faire à une réplique miniature de son ange.

-Tu m'as aidé, mais maintenant, il est temps que tu partes, insista Carlisle, je ne veux pas qu'Arès te blesse.

-Mais si ze pars, tu seras tout seul ! Et sans ça !

-Je sais, mais tout va bien se passer. Je ne risque rien.

-Pourquoi tu me mens ? Interrogea Edward dont les traits laissèrent voir sa tristesse, son menton trembla, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on lui ment pas !

Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance, l'enfant était aussi doué que l'adulte quand il s'agissait de l'avoir par les sentiments ! Néanmoins, Carlisle se reprit, il devait le faire partir !

-Je ne te mens pas, Edward ! Il faut que tu rentres et puis regarde Arès est parti, je ne risque rien.

Le petit garçon scruta les alentours avec sérieux. Carlisle savait que l'enfant vérifiait s'il courrait ou non un danger, le blond pria pour qu'Arès soit suffisamment loin pour que le jeune Edward ne perçoive pas sa présence.

-Pourquoi il est parti le méchant monsieur ? S'étonna le petit garçon.

-Il a eu peur, lâcha Carlisle, alors, tu vois tu peux rentrer.

-Ze sais pas, murmura l'enfant.

-Fais-moi confiance, mon ange.

-Z'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, sourit le petit garçon.

Carlisle retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit l'enfant s'éloigner et la sphère s'estomper.

-Rentre auprès d'Edward, je vous retrouverai bientôt, mentit Carlisle.

L'enfant lui sourit avant de se concentrer. Le médecin surveillait les alentours avec attention, priant pour que le jeune Edward parte avant qu'Arès ne revienne car il était sûr que le vampire n'était pas loin.

-Ze t'aime, murmura l'enfant en lui faisant un au revoir de la main.

Carlisle allait lui répondre quand un bruit sourd fit trembler le sol, les arbres se brisèrent, un vent violent s'abattit sur l'enfant surpris.

-NON ! Hurla Carlisle en se relevant maladroitement.

Le médecin bondit pour tenter d'attraper la main du garçonnet, mais il ne parvint pas à la saisir. Le corps de l'enfant s'écrasa violemment contre un rocher. Un cri s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il entendit ses os se briser, ses organes éclater sous la violence du corps.

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Carlisle ne cessait de répéter ce mot tout en rampant vers le corps inanimé de l'enfant qui disparut soudain.

-Cesse donc de geindre, c'est énervant ! Lâcha Arès. Maintenant, à nous deux ! »

Les mains de son ennemi se refermèrent sur sa gorge alors qu'il le relevait pour le plaquer brutalement contre la paroi de la falaise. Carlisle sentit ses os craquer sous la violence de l'impact, son visage, son torse étaient presque encastrés dans la roche. Une main d'Arès s'empara des siennes qu'il maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Une jambe s'insinua entre les siennes, le forçant à écarter les jambes. Carlisle se moquait de ce qui allait lui arriver, il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple illusion, mais il était pourtant tellement réel… Des sanglots secouèrent son corps, il pleurait cet enfant, cette partie de son ange, qui avait tenté de le protéger tout en priant pour que cela n'ait pas blessé d'une quelconque manière Edward.

Edward s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures avec ses frères et ses amis. Peu à peu ses dons revenaient, il lisait facilement les pensées des autres vampires et parvenait à utiliser aussi aisément la télékinésie. Ses autres dons étaient plus capricieux, soit il les contrôlait mal, soit il n'arrivait pas à les utiliser. Son attention fut soudain attirée par Alice qui observait dans un coin leur entraînement en compagnie de Rosalie. Tout en stoppant l'attaque d'Emmett, il demanda d'un geste aux autres de s'arrêter.

« -Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement à Alice.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit sa sœur dont le regard voilé lui indiqua qu'elle cherchait un indice.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Jasper.

Tous s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, intrigués par le comportement des deux vampires.

-Arès arrivera bien plus tard que prévu, révéla Edward, Alice a eu une vision.

-Pourquoi ce retard, pas que cela me dérange, s'empressa d'ajouter Démétri, mais bon c'est étrange, non ?

-Justement, Alice essaie de savoir ce qui a changé.

-Je ne vois rien, Edward, soupira le petit lutin.

-Je sais, dit le Prince qui lisait toujours ses pensées.

-Pour quelle raison nous accorderait-il un sursis de quelques heures ? S'étonna Aro. Ca n'a pas de sens.

Alors que tous échafaudaient des hypothèses, Alice continuaient de scruter le temps à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu lui échapper, Edward l'y aida bien qu'il aurait aimé en cet instant avoir retrouvé son propre don.

-Peut-être devrions-nous profiter de ce répit qui nous est accordé pour fuir ? Proposa Caïus.

-Bien que de telles paroles venant de ta part m'étonnent, déclara Marcus, je pense que ton idée est la meilleure qui soit.

Edward commençait à en avoir assez de fuir, il aurait préféré affronter son destin. Cependant, il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire, il y avait sa famille, ses amis et surtout Carlisle. Sans compter que son échec condamnerait l'humanité… Pour une fois, Edward se dit qu'il avait raison de penser qu'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules ! Une vague apaisante l'atteignit et il remercia Jasper d'un sourire, ce dernier avait dû sentir sa panique. L'Héritier balaya du regard les alentours à la recherche de son compagnon, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de Carlisle.

-Si nous partons, nous devons prévenir Eléazar et les autres, ils font des recherches dans la réserve de livres de Carmen qui se trouve dans la villa d'Irina.

Le Prince comprit aussitôt que son amour, qui n'était pas friand de ce genre d'entraînements, avait dû suivre les autres pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

-On prend donc la poudre d'escampette ? Demanda Emmett, la déception était perceptible dans sa voix.

-Oui, lui répondit Edward, ce sera plus prudent. Je vais chercher les autres.

-Non ! Le stoppa Caïus. Vous feriez mieux de partir devant et d'ouvrir la marche, on ne sait pas de quel côté Arès va arriver.

-Tu as raison, convint Edward, il est préférable qu'il tombe sur moi plutôt que sur vous. Peux-tu dire à Carlisle qu'il me manque et que j'aimerai qu'il soit à mes côtés ?

-Bien sûr.

Edward observa son père avec attention. Pourquoi lui dissimulait-il ses pensées ? Pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise quand il avait parlé de Carlisle ? Il savait que de ses pères, Caïus était celui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter sa relation avec Carlisle, mais il avait cru qu'au fil des années, il l'aurait au moins apprécié. Tout en lançant un regard peu amène à Caïus, il fit son possible pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait pour pouvoir prévoir le moindre danger. Une image effleura son esprit, une image qui l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? !

-Quoi ! Ca ? S'étonna Alice qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vision le mettait dans un tel état.

-Non, pas toi, s'énerva Edward, toi !

Alec recula quelque peu face à la colère qui émanait de sa personne. Edward se rapprocha et força sans vergogne son esprit pour revoir les images qui l'avaient intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Rugit le Prince en se tournant vers Caïus. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit sur la lettre que tu as donné à Carlisle ? Pourquoi Alec l'a-t-il vu ensuite sortir de la demeure par la porte de derrière ? Réponds-moi !

Des images, des plans défilèrent dans l'esprit de son père. Un feulement de rage lui échappa, en une seconde, il attrapait son père par le col de sa veste et le soulevait du sol.

-Calme-toi, Edward ! Ordonna Aro. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Voilà pourquoi Arès mettra plus de temps à arriver ici, tu l'as occupé ! Gronda Edward fou de rage. De quel droit as-tu envoyé Carlisle à sa rencontre ?!

-Il était le seul qui retiendrait suffisamment l'attention d'Arès pour nous laisser le temps de fuir, se justifia Caïus.

-S'il… S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que t'arrache la tête ! Menaça Edward avant de le frapper. »

Caïus s'effondra dans la neige. Le Prince serra les poings pour contenir sa colère, s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il se défoulerait sur Caïus et il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. Sans attendre, il localisa Carlisle avec une facilité qui l'étonna. Aussitôt, il courut à son secours. Les autres se joignirent à lui, mais il était plus rapide qu'eux et il les distança facilement.

Aro observait son frère avec colère, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Caïus agirait ainsi. Carlisle était l'un des leurs, il faisait partie de leur famille, il était le compagnon de leur fils !

« -Cesse de me fixer ainsi Aro ! Dit Caïus en se relevant. Allons-y !

-Et où veux-tu aller ? Cria Marcus.

Aro frémit. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il connaissait Marcus et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur, il était effrayant.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ! Répliqua Caïus sur le même ton. Je vais donner un coup de main à Edward pour sauver Carlisle !

-Tu veux le sauver après l'avoir envoyé à la rencontre de son bourreau ?! Railla Marcus.

-C'était la seule solution et je te signale que je lui ai laissé le choix !

-Le choix ?! Mais quel choix ?! Je suis sûr que tu lui as habilement présenté la chose en lui disant que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Edward !

-C'est exact, Marcus ! Au lieu d'hurler, réfléchis un peu ! Soit, mon plan échouait et on gagnait du temps pour s'enfuir, soit, il marchait et je pense que c'est le cas !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Aro curieux.

-Dans quels moments les pouvoirs d'Edward se sont-ils manifestés de manière violente ?

Aro pensa immédiatement à la colère. La première fois qu'Edward avait démoli une aile de leur château de Volterra c'était parce qu'il était en colère et cette colère avait été déclenchée par un journal… Un journal qui parlait du Docteur Cullen et de son épouse ! Il y avait eu d'autres incidents de ce genre, mais le plus marquant était le soir où James avait agressé Carlisle, Edward était devenu tout puissant.

-Tu as volontairement mis Carlisle en danger pour qu'Edward laisse libre cours à ses dons, comprit aussi Marcus.

-Oui.

-Et s'il n'arrive pas à temps ? Tu sais que si c'est le cas, il n'hésitera pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, prévint Aro.

-Je sais et si Carlisle meurt, je ne mériterai pas de vivre. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je l'apprécie, même avant qu'il ne soit avec notre fils il était le seul à oser me défier ! Bon… C'est pas que votre conversation m'ennuie, mais nous avons mieux à faire, non ? »

Aro opina dans la tête. La seconde suivante, il s'enfonçait dans les bois en compagnie de ses frères. Le Volturi pria pour que Carlisle soit toujours en vie, car si son ami de toujours n'était plus, il ne perdrait pas seulement un ami, un frère, mais aussi un fils. Edward ne survivrait pas à Carlisle.

Edward courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tenté de se téléporter, mais il n'avait pas assez d'indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait Carlisle pour pouvoir le rejoindre de cette manière. Il avait réussi à effleurer l'esprit de son compagnon, celui-ci était toujours en vie et cela le rassura, cependant, il paraissait être mal en point. Soudain, une violente douleur stoppa sa course. Sa vue se brouilla et il percuta un sapin qui vola en éclat sous le choc. Il se laissa tomber dans la neige, son corps était parcouru par des spasmes.

« -Edward ! S'écria Jasper en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Votre Altesse ! S'inquiéta Félix.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea la voix inquiète d'Emmett. C'est Carlisle ?

-Non… Je… J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que l'on… l'on m'arrache… une partie de… de mon âme… je… »

Edward ne put continuer, la douleur était trop vive. Il sentit à peine la main d'Alice sur son front, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Son corps quitta le sol couvert de neige, il reconnut l'odeur d'Emmett. La douleur l'empêchait de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, mais il comprit qu'à regret et vu son état, ils avaient décidé de fuir. Les enfants Cullen avaient voulu quitter le clan Denali et les Volturi pour voler au secours de Carlisle, mais Eléazar les retint. Le vampire sut trouver les mots en leur expliquant qu'ils ne seraient pas de taille face à Arès et que Carlisle ne voudrait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour lui. Il leur rappela ensuite que le sacrifice de leur père ne devait pas être vain, il avait fait cela pour les protéger, il était donc de leur devoir de préserver leurs vies. Lentement, il sentit Emmett faire demi-tour et courir dans la direction opposée. Edward réunit ses forces pour leur hurler de faire demi-tour ou de le laisser là, mais la douleur l'empêchait de parler. Des sanglots parcoururent son corps douloureux alors qu'Emmett resserrait son étreinte. La voix de l'aîné des Cullen résonna dans son esprit, il lui fit la promesse qu'ensemble ils vengeraient Carlisle et que chaque jour que Dieu ferait, il veillerait sur lui avec l'aide de Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, il ne serait pas seul. Edward aurait aimé pouvoir répliquer que sans Carlisle, il serait toujours seul…


	41. Chapter 41

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Un grand, un immense MERCI pour vos reviews !!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Floflo 1359: **Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! A plus !

**Lunaa :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis sûre qu'Edward aurait vraiment été en pétard !! Voilà la suite. A bientôt !

**Lovelynette** : La suite est là… J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 40 : L'affrontement final**

Carlisle était allongé sur le sol, son visage enfouit dans la neige espérant que sa froideur apaiserait la douleur qui étreignait tout son être, mais cela ne fit rien. La mort du jeune Edward l'avait ébranlé, le plongeant dans une torpeur où il ne cessait de pleurer la disparition de l'enfant, priant pour que cela n'ait pas eu d'incidence sur son ange. Il ne cessait de revoir le corps du petit garçon chuter sur le sol, il entendait son corps se briser, il revoyait la vie quitter ses prunelles émeraudes. A chaque fois, il détournait le regard quelques secondes ne supportant plus ce spectacle car il savait que ce ne serait plus l'enfant qui serait mort dans la neige, mais son ange, son Edward…

Ce fut une violente douleur dans le bas de son dos qui ramena Carlisle à la réalité. Il pouvait sentir les mains, le corps d'Arès briser le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang retenant ses cris et ses sanglots, il ne souhaitait pas lui donner cette joie ! Puis, voyant qu'il ne cèderait pas, Arès posa sa main sur une de ses hanches pour le blesser un peu plus. Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand son ennemi brisa sa hanche. Carlisle se raidit en sentant les dents acérés d'Arès mordiller son cou. Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa chair lorsque le monstre se libéra en lui le faisant hurler de douleur.

Satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, Arès s'était retiré et l'avait laissé s'écrouler dans la neige. Le vampire lui avait tourné un instant autour, préférant sûrement lui laisser reprendre un peu ses esprits pour qu'il soit tout à fait conscient pour la suite de ses tortures. Carlisle ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas avoir subi tout cela en vain, il espérait de tout son cœur que les siens et Edward soient à l'abri. Doucement, le visage de son ange se dessina dans son esprit, son sourire, la douceur de ses yeux, la saveur de sa bouche… Une légère chaleur envahit son être, il pensa que le souvenir de son ange réchauffait et pansait son être, mais lorsqu'il entrouvrit un œil, il aperçut le brasier qu'Arès s'activait à préparer. La fin, sa fin était proche…

« -Je vois que tu as encore la force d'être conscient et j'avoue que ça me plaît, avoua Arès en s'agenouillant face à lui.

Carlisle frémit quand il sentit la main du vampire remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, s'il avait été humain, il aurait vomi de dégoût. Arès retira ses doigts et les observa, ces derniers étaient couvert de sang, son sang. Lentement, le vampire porta ses doigts à sa bouche et lécha le liquide carmin.

-Bien, je crois que notre charmant tête à tête va prendre fin, annonça Arès, et rassure-toi, je les aurais vite rattrapé.

-Quoi ?

-Ton sacrifice aura été vain, Carlisle, railla son ennemi, le feu dans lequel tes membres brûleront ne sera même pas éteint que je serai auprès d'eux.

-Non ! Rugit le médecin.

-Quel dommage que tu ais tant souffert pour rien, rit Arès, bien, maintenant, tu vas mourir.

Carlisle ferma les yeux alors que son ennemi posait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il rouvrit ses paupières souhaitant affronter son destin, ne détournant pas les yeux face à son bourreau.

-Souhaites-tu que je dise quelque chose à Edward de ta part ? Se moqua Arès alors qu'il le fusillait du regard.

-J'espère qu'il te tuera, lâcha Carlisle d'un ton froid.

-Tu rêves, mon cher ! Mais rassure-toi, ton ange ne te rejoindra pas, je vais l'avilir, faire de lui ma chose. Il sera à mon image, froid et impitoyable. Ensemble, nous règnerons sur ce monde !

Carlisle déglutit péniblement, il ne souhaitait pas que son ange devienne ainsi, il préférait le voir mort plutôt que de devenir un monstre. Horrifié par ses pensées, il retint un cri de désespoir.

-Adieu, murmura Arès. »

Carlisle sentit la pression sur ses cervicales s'accentuer. Il ne quitta pas du regard son bourreau, ne laissant transparaitre ni peur, ni haine. Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux d'Arès quand il vit son visage serein. Un grognement de rage s'échappa de son torse quand soudain son bourreau se figea. Il releva la tête et fixa les bois qui les entouraient. Avec stupeur, il vit les pieds de son ennemi quitter le sol. Arès grogna et tenta vainement de revenir sur terre. Une violente bourrasque de vent secoua la forêt, faisant voler la neige qui se trouvait sur le sol. Le vent sembla se concentrer en un point, puis, tel une flèche, il fondit sur Arès qui disparut de sa vue.

Le médecin essaya de se lever, de bouger en entendant des pas venir vers lui, mais il put seulement trembler de douleur. C'est alors qu'une douce odeur lui parvint. Carlisle ferma les yeux ne sachant pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou pleurer d'inquiétude. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le médecin sentit un tissu le recouvrir. Il hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mirage.

« -Non, je suis là, murmura sa douce voix, je suis là.

-Mon ange, souffla Carlisle en croisant le regard de son amour.

-Oh, mon Dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? Gémit Edward.

Il sentit les doigts de son amant frôler, toucher son corps meurtrit. Le Prince frôla sa main brisée, son corps maltraité, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer le bas de son dos.

-Il va payer ! Grogna son ange. Il va payer pour avoir osé te toucher !

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es de taille à m'affronter ? Railla Arès.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le toucher ! Gronda Edward en se redressant et en feulant sur leur ennemi. Tu vas souffrir ! Je vais te détruire !

-Laisse-moi rire !

-Edward…

Carlisle appela son amant, tentant de le retenir, mais ce dernier s'était déjà élancé sur Arès. Les deux vampires grognèrent lorsque leurs poings se rencontrèrent, faisant résonner un bruit sourd dans la forêt. Arès tourna rapidement sur lui-même envoyant son pied dans le ventre d'Edward qui alla s'écraser contre plusieurs arbres. Avant que son ange n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Arès était à ses côtés. Carlisle tenta de s'éloigner, mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits d'Arès qui écrasa violemment sa main droite avec son pied, broyant ses os par la même occasion. Carlisle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Un rugissement fit trembler les arbres et la seconde suivante Edward se jetait sur Arès. Le Prince bloqua le corps de son ennemi en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui avant de lui décocher une multitude de coups de poings dans le visage toujours de plus en plus violents. Arès réussit pourtant à dégager l'une de ses mains et la pointa sur le torse d'Edward qui se retrouva propulsé au loin.

-Tu es peut-être doué pour le combat au corps à corps, cracha Arès, mais tes dons ne sont rien comparés au miens !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Arès étendit sa main. Un cercle noir y fit son apparition. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'élargissait il tournait de plus en plus vite sur lui-même. Carlisle put distinguer des piques sûrement mortelles qui encerclaient la sphère, la faisant ressembler à une lame de scie. Au moment où Edward réapparaissait dans la clairière, Arès envoya la sphère dans sa direction. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit son ange l'éviter. Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée, la sphère revenait vers son amour comme si elle avait sa propre conscience. Edward courut vers le pied de la falaise, l'arme meurtrière à ses trousses. Le Prince escalada la falaise avant de stopper sa course. Carlisle ne put retenir un cri en voyant la sphère à quelques centimètres du corps de son amour qui sauta au dernier moment. L'arme s'enfonça dans la falaise, puis, dans la montagne. Edward se laissa tomber élégamment sur le sol.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, sourit Arès.

Carlisle se figea, observant les alentours, cherchant la menace. Soudain, plusieurs rochers tombèrent de la falaise. La sphère réapparut, elle lui parut plus petite. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une impression quand il vit une deuxième sphère se diriger vers son ange. Edward s'éloigna rapidement, mais Carlisle réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'était pas assez rapide, elles se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui !

-Edward, souffla-t-il paniqué quand il vit son amant pris au piège.

Les deux sphères l'avaient pris en tenaille. Arès éclata de rire quand il le vit piéger. Carlisle était pourtant certain que leur ennemi ne souhaitait pas le tuer !

-Tant que je ne brûle pas ses morceaux, je pourrais toujours le ramener, lui rappela Arès, et il sera d'autant plus vulnérable.

Ses yeux anxieux se posèrent sur son ange qui observait les deux sphères du coin de l'œil, il ne bougeait plus. Les nerfs de Carlisle était à bout, il était à deux doigts de lui hurler de bouger quand il vit son ange faire un bond prodigieux, même pour un vampire, dans les airs. Les deux sphères se percutèrent pendant que son compagnon retombait non loin de lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce sera aussi simple ? Le nargua Arès.

Edward et Carlisle regardèrent en même temps les deux sphères qui s'étaient réunies en une seule arme mortelle qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Y'en a marre maintenant ! Grogna Edward en se redressant.

Son ange ferma les yeux, il le vit se concentrer et étendre ses mains entre lesquelles une sphère blanche apparut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la sphère blanche alla percuter celle d'Arès. Elles luttèrent un moment avant de s'annihiler mutuellement.

-Pas mal, reconnut Arès, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre !

Carlisle ne voulait pas paraître pessimiste, mais tout comme Arès, il avait remarqué que sa moitié paraissait fatiguée. Edward se déplaça lentement pour se poster devant lui, quoi qu'il arrive son ange semblait déterminé à ce qu'Arès ne l'approche plus. Le médecin se concentra, tentant d'entrer en contact avec son ange.

_-Edward ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Nous entend-il ? _

_-Non. _

_-Où sont les autres ? _

_-Trop loin. _

_-Alors, va-t-en ! Tu peux encore te sauver. _

_-Jamais sans toi ! _

_-Je ne ferai que te ralentir ! Si tu tiens à moi, si tu m'aimes, va-t-en ! Reste en vie pour moi, mon amour !_

_-Nous partagerons le même sort ! Déclara Edward avec rage. N'oublie pas que nos âmes sont liées ! Et puis, fais-moi un peu confiance !_

Edward avait dit ces derniers mots en lui adressant un sourire emplit d'espoir et d'amour avant de se tourner vers Arès pour le défier du regard.

-Au fait, Edward, l'interpella ce dernier, je dois dire que je suis un peu intrigué par ton mini-toi !

-Mon mini-moi ? Répéta le Prince perdu. De quoi tu parles ?

-Du gamin que j'ai pris plaisir à tuer et qui te ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'il était humain et trop jeune à mon goût, quoi que je n'aurais pas dit non à son sang…

-Carlisle ? Appela Edward intrigué.

_-Lis mon esprit ! Ordonna-t-il. _

Carlisle s'obligea à repenser à l'arrivée du jeune garçon jusqu'à sa confrontation avec Arès et à sa mort qui le faisait encore trembler. Le médecin regretta aussitôt d'avoir répondu à Edward, son ange avait un genou à terre et paraissait souffrir.

-Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, avoua Arès, ce gamin était bien une partie de ton âme. Quel effet cela fait-il de perdre une partie de soit ? Ce doit être affreusement douloureux, non ?

-Espèce de monstre ! Grogna Carlisle.

Le médecin rampa sur le sol pour atteindre son ange. Il y réussit et posa l'une de ses mains meurtrie sur la cuisse de son amant. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le soulager de la douleur qu'il lisait sur ses traits, mais il était impuissant. Carlisle releva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher d'eux. Arès s'avançait, venant à leur rencontre, un air menaçant peint sur son visage.

-Edward ! Appela Carlisle angoissé. Edward !

Le blond était inquiet de n'avoir aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon. Il serra les dents et tenta d'exercer une pression avec ses doigts brisés sur la cuisse de son ange.

-Edward ! Je t'en prie, pars ! Supplia Carlisle.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Arès saisit Edward par le col de sa chemise et le souleva. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de craquement, leur ennemi avait déchiré la chemise de son ange. Avec horreur, Carlisle vit le visage d'Arès et surtout sa bouche se poser sur le cou de son amant. Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le morde ! Son esprit hurla à son compagnon de sortir de sa torpeur, de se débattre, de s'enfuir ! Malheureusement, Edward paraissait paralysé par la souffrance. Carlisle serra les dents et réunit ses dernières forces pour se jeter sur les deux vampires qu'il réussit à faire chuter. Aussitôt, il poussa le corps de son ange aussi loin que possible. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas loin d'une pente et le corps de son compagnon emporté par l'élan glissa hors de leur vue.

-Ca suffit ! Rugit Arès en le soulevant. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu contrecarres mes plans ! »

Carlisle hurla de douleur quand Arès le saisit par son bras blessé pour le traîner auprès du feu. Le médecin tomba lourdement sur le sol et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau cri. Arès jeta des morceaux de bois dans le brasier pour le raviver. Carlisle ferma les yeux. Cette fois, c'était la fin, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'Edward reprenne ses esprits et s'enfuit pendant qu'Arès mettait fin à ses jours. _Je t'aime_, pensa-t-il priant pour que son ange l'entende une dernière fois.

**************

Edward souffrait. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il avait déjà ressenti cette atroce douleur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il n'avait pas compris quelle en était la cause. Maintenant, il savait, il avait perdu une partie de son âme. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment une partie de son âme aurait-elle pu se matérialiser ? En plus, le petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son amant l'avait plus qu'interpellé, il se rappelait cette tenue ainsi que cette cagoule que sa mère le forçait à mettre quand il faisait froid en hiver. Il avait horreur de cette dernière, il se souvenait avoir protesté pour avoir un bonnet comme ses autres amis, mais sa mère avait argué qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas froid. Repenser à ses parents, à sa vie avec eux, avait quelque peu apaisé sa souffrance.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un sentiment d'urgence vint le submerger, la même urgence qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur alors qu'Emmett le portait. En une seconde, il s'était éclipsé des bras du grand brun et s'était téléporté aussi près que possible de son compagnon avant de poursuivre sa route en courant. Edward avait cru qu'il allait devenir dingue quand il avait vu le corps de son amant blessé, ses vêtements déchirés, il n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs pensées pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Fou de rage, il s'était jeté sur Arès. Comment ce monstre avait-il osé souiller son amour ? Son amour. Son compagnon… Carlisle !

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se releva. Un rugissement fit trembler sa poitrine alors qu'il courait vers la clairière. Arès s'apprêtait à jeter le bras de son compagnon dans les flammes. Edward sentit la colère gronder en lui. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de fournir un seul effort, il se retrouva face à Arès. Il récupéra le bras de son compagnon et le lança loin du feu. Un gémissement de souffrance décupla sa colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle et frémit en voyant son sang souiller la neige. Edward feula quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Arès et le fusilla du regard. Aussitôt, son ennemi se retrouva propulsé dans les airs.

Edward s'agenouilla près de son compagnon et caressa tendrement son visage en lui souriant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent partageant leur amour, s'y noyant. Tout à coup, une lueur de peur brilla dans les prunelles de son amant. Sans se retourner, Edward savait qu'Arès allait lui bondir dessus. Il lut la stupéfaction dans le regard de son amour quand il vit leur ennemi se figer, ce dernier paraissait incapable de bouger.

« -Ed… Edward, balbutia Carlisle visiblement perturbé par quelque chose.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, le rassura Edward.

-Edward… Mon ange, tes yeux ?

-Quoi mes yeux ?

Edward observait avec inquiétude son compagnon, pourquoi lui parlait-il de ses yeux ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi anxieux ?

-Edward, tes yeux, tes prunelles ne sont plus… ne sont plus ambrées…

-Quoi ? !

-Elles sont… Elles sont… Tes yeux sont verts ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de s'inviter dans l'esprit de son amant pour se voir à travers ses yeux et effectivement il put constater que ses yeux avaient bien une couleur émeraude. Un rugissement attira leur attention. Arès était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amour avant de faire face à leur ennemi. Ce dernier parut un instant déstabilisé par la couleur de ses yeux. La surprise passée, Arès attaqua. Plusieurs arbres et rochers s'élevèrent dans les airs avant d'être projetés sur eux. Avec une facilité qui l'étonna lui-même, Edward stoppa l'attaque. Il put lire la stupeur dans le regard d'Arès quand ce dernier vit les arbres et les rochers changer de direction et foncer sur lui. Son ennemi réussit à en éviter certains, mais pas tous. Arès se retrouva au sol.

Sans qu'il n'ait aucun effort à fournir, le Prince sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, Edward se sentait libre et entier. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait des animaux qui fuyaient le lieu du combat aux pas précipités de leur famille et de leurs amis qui venaient à leur rencontre. En se concentrant un peu plus, il ressentait la présence des humains qui vivaient à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux, il voyait la ville la plus proche s'éveiller, il arrivait à distinguer l'esprit de chaque être vivant. Il contrôlait tous ses dons, tout prenait un sens, son esprit, son être s'éveillait enfin, il était complet.

Arès sembla se rendre compte du changement qui s'opérait en lui, car le vampire s'éclipsa. Edward hésita. Devait-il le poursuivre ? Il en avait envie, il voulait se venger, lui faire payer tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, lui faire payer le nombre de vies qu'il avait pris ! Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Doucement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol enneigé. Il se baissa pour ramasser le bras de son amant et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Edward positionna le bras de Carlisle face à son moignon. Le membre n'étant pas brûlé, les chairs commencèrent à se reformer ressoudant le bras au corps. Le médecin serra les dents, son visage était crispé par la douleur, Edward savait que l'opération serait douloureuse. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre des tempes de son amant, s'insinuant dans son esprit, chassant la douleur. Lorsque le bras de son compagnon fut remit en place, il fit apparaître des vêtements dont il couvrit sa moitié. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux, malgré ses soins, il percevait toujours la souffrance, mais celle-ci était surpassée par un autre sentiment la joie de voir qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

« -Tout va bien, mon amour, assura-t-il.

-Arès ?

-Je me chargerai de lui dès que les autres seront auprès de toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

-Ne lui laisse pas le temps de retrouver des forces ou de préparer un plan d'attaque.

-Il ne peut rien contre moi, assura-t-il, et les autres ne vont pas tarder. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi es-tu désolé ?

-Pardonne-moi d'être arrivé trop tard, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de l'avoir laissé poser ses mains sur toi. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt.

-Arrête de culpabiliser ! Gronda Carlisle. Tu m'as sauvé ! Je serai mort si tu n'étais pas arrivé ! Je… Je…

-Chut, tout va bien.

Edward prit son amant dans ses bras et le berça, essayant d'apaiser ses sanglots. Avec stupeur, le Prince essuya une larme qui glissait le long de la joue de son amant.

-Qu'est ce que…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait dû sentir les fines perles translucides glisser sur ses joues.

-Tu pleures ? Tu pleures, mon amour, comment est-ce possible ?

-J'en sais rien, balbutia le médecin, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'un vampire avait déjà pleuré !

-Je savais que tu étais unique, sourit Edward en essuyant ses larmes. Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

-Serre-moi dans tes bras.

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas blesser son compagnon, Edward raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de son corps. Doucement, il se pencha et ravit les lèvres de son amant. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant les autres arriver dans la clairière.

-Dieu merci ! S'écria Alice. Vous êtes vivants !

Toute la famille Cullen leur sauta dessus arrachant un grognement de douleur à Carlisle.

-Attention, il est blessé ! Les prévint Edward alors qu'ils se reculaient.

-Où est Arès ? Interrogea Caïus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le tuer dans peu de temps. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous seriez auprès de Carlisle.

-Euh… Ed, murmura Emmett en le fixant, t'as vu tes yeux ?

-Sympa, non ? Sourit le Prince.

-Génial ! Grogna son frère en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Veillez sur lui, demanda l'Héritier en laissant sa place à Alice et à Rose.

-Attends, dit Carlisle. _Embrasse-moi !_

Edward sourit avant de se pencher pour exaucer son souhait. Les autres vampires détournèrent la tête par pudeur pendant qu'Emmett faisait semblant de vomir.

_-Sois prudent. _

-Je reviens vite ! »

Edward lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant de disparaître. La seconde suivante, il localisait l'esprit d'Arès et se matérialisait devant lui. Son ennemi rugit, il concentra toute son énergie et tenta de le frapper. Edward étouffa facilement son offensive. Arès se jeta sur lui, mais il était bien plus rapide et puissant que lui. Son ennemi se retrouva cloué au sol.

« -Tu vas payer, promit Edward, tu vas payer pour tous les morts que tu as causé, tu vas payer pour la souffrance que tu as apporté à tes victimes, à leurs familles, à leurs amis ! Tu va payer pour avoir osé toucher à Carlisle !

-Quel idiot ! Souffla Arès. J'aurais dû tuer ce maudit vampire dès notre première rencontre. Il est la clef…

-Exact, confirma Edward, en t'en prenant à lui, en le faisant souffrir, tu m'as permis de m'éveiller et de prendre pleinement possession de mes dons. C'est son amour pour moi, ma capacité à aimer qui m'a empêché de devenir un monstre tel que toi ! Es-tu prêt à mourir ?

-Attends ! Pense à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire ensemble ! Nous serions les maîtres de ce monde !

-Comment oses-tu me faire une telle proposition ? !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas assez de te cacher de ces stupides humains ? Tu dois te cacher alors qu'ils ne sont que des insectes par rapport à toi, à nous !

-La vie est précieuse, mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

-La vie n'est pas si précieuse que ça à tes yeux, puisque tu t'apprêtes à me tuer ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es un vampire donc techniquement tu es mort !

-Si tu me tues, elles mourront !

Edward soupira. Il pouvait sentir la peur qui émanait de son ennemi. Pourtant, le Prince s'interrogea sur ses propos. Il entra sans ménagement dans l'esprit d'Arès ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au vampire, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Edward rugit quand il vit ce que ce monstre avait fait !

-Crève ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux. »

Le corps d'Arès se tordit de douleur alors que chacun de ses membres s'embrasait. Edward s'éloignait quand il entendit un cri effroyable, il se tourna et vit le corps lécher par les flammes d'Arès exploser. La neige avait fondu et il ne restait de son ennemi qu'une traînée noirâtre sur le sol.

Edward ne s'attarda pas sur la dépouille d'Arès. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus urgent à faire ! Il se concentra et disparut. En un éclair, il se retrouva dans un autre pays. Le soleil se refléta sur sa peau qui se mit aussitôt à étinceler. Il se dépêcha de se mettre dans l'ombre de la façade d'une maison. Le Prince ne tarda pas à sentir la présence de vampires, les sbires d'Arès. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'entrer dans la maison, il les élimina rapidement et sans bruit.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre le chemin de l'Alaska pour retrouver son compagnon, il ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Des rires d'enfants lui arrachèrent un sourire, il s'approcha prudemment préférant rester discret. Il se pencha par la fenêtre et aperçut un salon où des enfants s'amusaient sous la surveillance de Bella et de Clara. Anaïs souffla les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire sous les applaudissements de tous. La petite fille sourit, mais il perçut une once de tristesse en elle. Edward effleura son esprit et il vit qu'ils lui manquaient, elle aurait aimé que les Cullen et son parrain soient avec elle. Le jeune vampire fit apparaître un paquet avant de se pencher à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il croisa le regard d'Anaïs et lui fit un clin d'œil. La petite fille allait pousser un cri de joie, mais il lui fit signe de se taire. Il lui montra le paquet avant de le poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il lui envoya un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

***************

Edward réapparut dans le salon des Denali, tous l'attendaient, bien qu'ils soient sûr qu'il ait toutes les chances de vaincre Arès, ils étaient tout de même inquiets. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils le virent entrer. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le canapé où était allongé son amour.

« -C'est terminé ? Murmura Carlisle.

-C'est terminé, confirma Edward en lui souriant.

-Mon fils, l'appela doucement Caïus, je suis…

-Non, pas maintenant, l'interrompit le Prince, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, nous en discuterons, mais pas maintenant. Tout ce que je souhaite pour l'instant, c'est prendre soin de Carlisle. On va partir, rien que nous deux. Tu es d'accord, mon amour ?

-Oui.

-Vous nous donnerez de vous nouvelles ? Demanda Rose.

-C'est juste pour quelques jours, la rassura Edward, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver.

-Prends soin de lui, demanda Emmett.

-Prenez soin de vous deux, rajouta Jasper. »

Edward leur sourit avant de prendre tendrement son amour dans ses bras et de disparaître.


	42. Chapter 42

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai privilégié l'écriture ! Promis, la prochaine fois je trouverai le temps de le faire ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 41 : Ensemble**

Edward venait d'apparaître près d'un lit à baldaquin, les voilages blancs s'accordaient aux draps. Il déposa son compagnon sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée pour ouvrir le volet qui plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité. Une douce lueur ne tarda pas à baigner la chambre, le soleil se levait sur l'océan. Le Prince sourit face à la beauté du spectacle qu'offrait la nature, il rejoignit le lit et s'allongea près de son amour. Carlisle avait fermé les yeux au moment où ils avaient quitté la demeure d'Eléazar et ne les avait toujours pas rouverts. Son visage paraissait paisible, mais Edward savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il faisait aussi tout son possible pour respecter l'intimité de son compagnon en s'obligeant à ne pas lire son esprit. Carlisle lui parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé, il ne devait pas le brusquer, Edward savait tout ça mais cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Ne supportant plus son inactivité, l'Héritier se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau de la baignoire et y vida presque tout un flacon de bain moussant. Il alluma plusieurs bougies et mit en marche la chaîne stéréo murale qui emplit la pièce d'une douce musique. Tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, il revint dans la chambre. Carlisle était toujours allongé sur leur lit, tel une statue de marbre. Avec douceur et tout en guettant une quelconque réaction chez son compagnon, il le dévêtit. Son amour ne bougea pas, il se laissa déshabiller. Edward déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il déposa son aimé dans l'immense baignoire avant de l'y rejoindre. Le Prince cala le corps de son aîné contre le sien, son dos reposait contre son torse, ses jambes frôlaient ses hanches.

D'une main, Edward attrapa un tube de gel douche et en versa dans sa main. Avec douceur, il entreprit de nettoyer le corps de son amant qui portait encore des traces de sang. Le Prince se crispa en repensant au calvaire que Carlisle avait dû vivre, pas étonnant qu'il soit légèrement déconnecté. Tout en poursuivant sa toilette, il déposa des baisers dans les cheveux humides de son compagnon. Soudain, Carlisle tressaillit entre ses bras. Edward se figea. Sa main était en train de laver la hanche de son amant, hanche qui était toujours cassée et cela l'étonna. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser le blond, l'Héritier examina le corps de son compagnon. Sa stupeur s'accentua en réalisant qu'aucune des blessures causées par Arès n'était guérie, elles n'avaient même pas commencé à consolider ! Pourtant, Carlisle avait pu se nourrir, il savait que ses frères et sœurs l'avaient nourri ! Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas remis ?

« -Carlisle ? L'appela-t-il tendrement. Carlisle, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Edward attendit, guettant, espérant quelques mots ou au moins un signe qui lui montrait que son compagnon l'entendait.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour, supplia l'Héritier, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'entends, que tu es là avec moi. Réponds-moi. Fais-moi un signe. Ne m'oblige pas à entrer dans ton esprit.

Le jeune vampire savait que s'il l'entendait, Carlisle réagirait, il n'aimait pas qu'Edward lise ses pensées.

-Je suis là, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

-Merci, souffla Edward en ne dissimulant pas son soulagement.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est rien, j'avais juste besoin de savoir que tu étais bien là.

Edward sentit son aimé se tendre entre ses bras, il vit ses yeux observer la pièce avec stupéfaction, des bougies à la mousse qui recouvrait leurs corps.

-Nous sommes… Nous sommes…

-A la villa sur la Côte Basque, confirma Edward, étant donné que c'est ici que tout a commencé entre nous, je me suis dit que ce serait le bon endroit pour que l'on se repose un peu, mais peut-être préfères-tu aller ailleurs ?

-Non, tu as eu raison. J'aime cette maison surtout quand j'y suis avec toi.

Edward resserra doucement son emprise sur le corps de son amant et posa sa joue contre la tête de celui-ci, le nez dans ses cheveux, il s'enivra de son odeur.

-Pourquoi ne guéris-tu pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle.

Le Prince n'ajouta rien, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait qu'il se confie de lui-même. Edward se concentra quelques secondes et fit apparaître tout un matériel médical. Tendrement, il prit la main gauche de son aimé et en faisant attention de ne pas le faire souffrir, il entreprit de remettre les os dans le bon axe. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il emprisonna la main de son compagnon dans une attelle. Il fit de même avec l'autre main de Carlisle qui se laissait faire, se crispant parfois quand la douleur était trop vive. Edward déposa un baiser sur l'épaule démise et broyée de son compagnon, il s'en occuperait plus tard ainsi que de sa hanche car dans la baignoire ce ne serait pas évident.

-Peut-être parce que je ne le veux pas, murmura soudain son amant.

Edward se figea. La voix de son aîné était à peine audible, même pour lui, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais un sanglot parcourut le corps du blond lui confirmant bien qu'il avait laissé échapper ces quelques mots d'un ton emplit de regrets.

-Parle-moi, demanda Edward d'une voix douce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'acquiescer doucement de la tête.

-Pourquoi ne mériterais-tu pas de guérir ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, il sentit son compagnon se renfermer dans sa carapace. Bien qu'il ne veuille ni le blesser, ni le brusquer, le comportement de son amant lui arracha un soupir exaspéré.

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Carlisle qui s'en était rendu compte.

Le Prince se morigéna d'avoir laissé transparaître son sentiment d'impuissance. Sans un mot de plus, il prit le blond dans ses bras et sortit de la baignoire. Tout en attrapant plusieurs serviettes, il se dirigea vers la chambre où il allongea son amant sur le lit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Carlisle, assura Edward en essuyant son corps humide, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te presser de la sorte, mais je suis inquiet. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive et cela me rend fou. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider mon amour.

-Ca va passer, assura le blond d'une voix tremblante, ça va passer. Ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Ce n'est pas rien Carlisle, répliqua Edward tout en tendant de conserver un ton calme, tu as vécu des choses horribles, traumatisantes et il n'y a aucune honte à en parler. Laisse-moi t'aider comme tu m'as aidé par le passé.

-Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Edward souffla devant l'obstination de son compagnon. Il se dépêcha de soigner sa hanche et son épaule avant de lui enfiler un peignoir. Le Prince s'absenta quelques secondes, le temps de mettre un boxer et un tee-shirt. Carlisle était toujours enfermé dans son mutisme. Le jeune vampire s'installa à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se dégagea en tentant de dissimuler une grimace de douleur. Edward était de plus en plus désemparé par le comportement de son amant. Ne souhaitant guère s'éloigner de lui, il colla son corps contre celui du médecin et posa sa tête sur son torse. Aussitôt, le bras de Carlisle vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il sentit le visage de son compagnon s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux qu'il huma plusieurs fois en poussant un soupir de contentement. Edward se figea en entendant le murmure que répétait inlassablement son amour.

-Je suis là, tu ne risques rien, je te protégerai. Je suis là, rassure-toi. »

Le Prince serra les poings, sa mâchoire se crispa. Alors, qu'il mourait d'envie de se redresser pour lui faire entendre raison, Edward ne fit rien, il se laissa bercer par son amant. L'Héritier enfouit son visage contre le torse du blond qui en soupira d'aise. Il émanait de lui une telle volonté de le protéger qu'Edward faisait tout pour le satisfaire. Lentement, son compagnon s'apaisa. Son corps devint plus souple contre le sien. Le jeune vampire effleura l'esprit de son aîné y insufflant une vague apaisante qui plongea le blond dans un profond sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Il hésita un instant avant de faire fi de ses scrupules, après tout Carlisle avait besoin d'aide et il devait savoir ce qui mettait son compagnon dans cet état, il effleura son esprit, revoyant toutes les scènes après que Carlisle ait foncé sur Arès avec sa voiture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il assistait impuissant aux souffrances de sa moitié, sa rage ne cessait de croître. Il sortit de l'esprit de son amant, sa colère était toujours présente, mais il attendit patiemment. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Carlisle dormait profondément, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Il devait évacuer toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui et il ne souhaitait pas que Carlisle en soit le témoin. Une fois hors du lit, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres immobiles de son amant avant de s'élancer hors de la villa.

******************

Edward courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'air froid du matin combiné à sa vitesse créait un baume apaisant sur son être. Il ralentit sa course lorsque le fumet d'un cerf parvint à ses narines. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança sur sa proie. Il poursuivit sa chasse jusqu'à être rassasié. Sa colère s'était quelque peu apaisée. Il regagnait la villa d'un pas lent en réfléchissant, en essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Carlisle. Arès l'avait cruellement blessé, il avait pu le constater lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la clairière, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait autant son compagnon.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la villa, des cris le firent trembler d'effroi. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva dans leur chambre où Carlisle se débattait pour échapper à ses démons. Edward le rejoignit sur le lit et d'une main ferme immobilisa son corps pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Inlassablement, il l'appela jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ouvre enfin les yeux. Il put lire la panique et la peur dans son regard, mais lorsque ses prunelles se posèrent sur lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras. Le Prince répondit à l'étreinte de son amant, tentant ainsi de l'apaiser, de le rassurer.

« -Parle-moi, murmura doucement l'Héritier à l'oreille de son compagnon, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

Carlisle ne parla pas, par contre, il resserra son emprise sur son corps au point que sa poigne arracha une grimace à Edward.

-Je suis là, mon amour, poursuivit-il en sentant le corps du blond se crisper, je vais bien et nous sommes ensemble.

-Je t'aime tellement, gémit Carlisle en déposant des baisers sur son visage.

Le jeune vampire le laissa faire, puis doucement, il posa ses mains sur son visage obligeant ainsi son aîné à croiser son regard. Edward se figea quand il vit Carlisle se perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. A cet instant, le Prince fut certain que ce n'était pas lui que sa moitié voyait, mais quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui avait le même regard émeraude que lui.

-Je suis là, dit le blond d'un ton rassurant tout en caressant sa joue, je suis là, personne ne te fera du mal.

-Je sais que tu es là et que tu me protèges, Carlisle, déclara Edward d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal.

-Il ne m'en fera plus, rappelle-toi, je l'ai tué.

-Non, il ne faut pas dire ça, je ne te laisserai pas te battre contre lui pour me protéger, tu es tellement fragile, si petit…

Edward se raidit pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger dans l'esprit de son compagnon. La même scène ne cessait de s'y dérouler. Il se voyait enfant en train de protéger Carlisle, il voyait Arès tuer cette part de lui-même.

-Carlisle, mon amour, ce n'était pas moi, cet enfant n'était qu'une partie de moi-même, je suis là, je suis en vie et avec toi ! Comprends-tu ? C'est Edward l'adulte, l'enfant n'était qu'une représentation, il n'était pas réel.

-Je le sais, affirma le médecin.

-En es-tu sûr ? Sais-tu vraiment qui je suis ?

-Je sais qui tu es.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, souffla Edward dans un murmure à peine audible, pardonne-moi.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il paraissait étonné, il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi il lui demandait pardon. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler ou de le repousser, Edward fondit sur ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire sentit son cœur se briser quand il sentit les lèvres immobiles de son compagnon, ce dernier ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à le repousser et il se laissa faire.

-Mais que fais-tu ? S'écria Carlisle qui passait une main sur sa bouche pour l'essuyer.

-J'embrasse mon compagnon, mon amant, répondit Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Où as-tu appris ces mots ? Et qui t'a mis de telles idées en tête ? Ce n'est vraiment pas de ton âge !

-Si c'est de mon âge, Carlisle ! Protesta doucement Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aimé. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Carlisle, je suis un vampire, tu m'as transformé quand j'avais 19 ans. Souviens-toi, c'était dans cette chambre, dans ce lit…

-Euh, non, non, bafouilla le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Je dois te protéger, je dois… Je… Je dois…

-Que dois-tu faire ? Murmura Edward qui s'était rapproché et dont les lèvres frôlaient celles de son compagnon.

-Je… L'enfant…

-C'était moi, il y a très longtemps.

-C'était toi, répéta lentement Carlisle, il y très logntemps.

-Oui, chuchota le Prince avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant bouger à l'unisson avec les siennes. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser, Edward s'allongea sur lui, leurs jambes se mêlèrent alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de sa moitié pour approfondir leur baiser. Les mains de Carlisle quittèrent ses épaules pour descendre le long de son dos et se poser sur ses hanches. Edward mit fin à leur baiser en mordillant doucement la lèvre de son compagnon, puis, il partit à l'assaut de son cou.

-Edward, gémit Carlisle.

Le Prince laissa sa bouche errer sur le cou de son amant avant de remonter vers son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

-Mon ange, s'il te plaît, murmura son amant d'un ton où se mêlaient la peur et le désir.

Edward se redressa et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il s'allongea contre le torse de son amant, l'une de ses mains caressa nonchalamment le bras du blond.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha le médecin.

-Arrête de t'excuser, ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes pour toi et je ne te demande rien si ce n'est d'accepter mon aide.

-Ton aide…

-Cela te pose-t-il un problème que je veuille t'aider ?

Carlisle ne répondit rien, mais son corps parla pour lui, il le sentit se tendre, il pouvait percevoir son anxiété.

-Oui, tu ne veux pas de mon aide, comprit Edward, pourquoi ?

-…

-Bon, je sens que je suis parti pour faire un monologue, soupira le Prince.

-Non, mais…

-Ok, je vais donc te faire part de mon hypothèse. Je pense que tu es devenu mort d'inquiétude quand tu m'as vu, enfin, quand tu m'as vu sous la forme d'un enfant ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agissait d'une partie de mon âme que tu avais déjà rencontrée lorsque tu m'es venu en aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il m'avait guidé jusqu'à toi.

-Et il semblerait que cette partie de moi s'est accrochée à ton âme quand Aro a rompu le lien pour nous ramener dans la réalité. Ce morceau de mon âme c'est donc manifesté au moment où tu avais besoin d'aide, il t'a protégé, Arès l'a détruit.

L'Héritier se tut, il percevait le corps crispé de son amant contre le sien, Carlisle faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses sanglots. Pourtant, Edward put bientôt sentir une larme glisser dans ses cheveux. Le jeune vampire se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon qui ferma aussitôt les yeux.

-Je peux aussi dire qu'à l'instant, ce n'est pas moi que tu vois, mais cet enfant, poursuivit Edward, ouvre les yeux Carlisle. Regarde-moi !

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à son compagnon lorsqu'il croisa son regard redevenu ambré, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin.

-C'est enfant n'était pas réel, Carlisle, il était une partie de moi.

-Une partie qu'Arès t'a arraché et ne dis pas le contraire ! Répliqua le blond en voyant qu'il allait protester. J'ai vu ta souffrance, Edward !

-Certes, c'était douloureux, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas réel.

-J'ai entendu son cœur battre, son sang coulait dans ses veines, il était réel ! Il était vivant ! Et il m'a montré à quel point j'étais …

-A quel point tu étais ? Répéta le jeune vampire pour l'inciter à finir sa phrase.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et se mura dans un silence qui commençait vraiment à agacer Edward. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de son compagnon et l'Héritier sut que ses yeux avaient repris une teinte émeraude. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu refuses mon aide parce que tu as été incapable de secourir, de protéger cet enfant ? Gronda Edward.

Une image traversa l'esprit de Carlisle, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, Edward la vit et frémit. Il revoyait la scène où l'enfant mourait, mais ce n'était plus un enfant qui était étendu mort sur la neige, mais lui.

-Carlisle ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Arès ne m'a pas vaincu et je l'ai tué ! Nous sommes en sécurité !

-Pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant qu'un autre fou ne décide de te faire du mal ? Murmura Carlisle.

-Personne n'osera m'affronter vu la manière dont j'ai détruit Arès, personne ne viendra troubler notre bonheur, je te le promets.

-C'est une promesse que tu ne peux pas faire, Edward, nul ne sait ce que demain nous réserve.

-Peut-être, mais en tout cas quoi qu'il arrive, nous l'affronterons ensemble.

-Non, tu l'affronteras, corrigea Carlisle dans un murmure.

-C'est donc ça ! S'écria Edward. En fait, tu culpabilises parce que tu n'étais pas en mesure de me protéger, parce que tu t'es senti impuissant !

-Si la situation était inversée, je suis certain que tu réagirais de la même manière ! Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger, je…

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? Coupa le Prince.

-Pourquoi qui est parti ?

Edward haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard légèrement sévère, Carlisle savait très bien de qui il parlait.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir, qu'Arès s'était enfui, finit par avouer le médecin.

-Pourquoi lui avoir mentit ?

-Parce que c'était trop dangereux ! Je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il aille se mettre à l'abri, je voulais…

-Tu voulais le protéger, termina Edward.

-Et j'ai lamentablement échoué.

-Tu te trompes, le contredit le Prince. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour le sauver, tout comme tu as tout mis en œuvre pour nous sauver. Carlisle, te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu as enduré pour nous laisser une chance de nous enfuir ? Mon amour, sans toi, nous serions tous morts. Tu nous as sauvés !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, grogna le blond.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?! Souffla Edward. Je ne suis rien sans toi. C'est ton sacrifice qui m'a permis de me révéler, c'est ton amour, notre amour qui m'a donné la force de vaincre Arès. Seul, je ne suis rien. Même Arès l'a compris, juste avant que je ne le tue, il a compris que tu étais la clef que tu étais le seul à être capable de réveiller ma puissance. Avant que tu ne protestes, sache que les choses auraient pu mal tourner comme à Volterra, mais tu as permis que cela se passe bien.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aurais très bien pu battre Arès et devenir un monstre tel que lui, tel que je l'ai été à Volterra, j'aurais pu perdre tout sens moral, tous mes repères, si je suis resté moi-même c'est grâce à toi, car tout le long du combat, je pouvais ressentir ton amour et cela a été ma véritable force. Donc, maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot, une seule plainte sur cette histoire, compris ? N'oublie pas : sans toi, je ne suis rien.

-J'ai été stupide, pardonne-moi, s'excusa Carlisle.

-C'est vrai, convint Edward en souriant. Bien, maintenant, me laisseras-tu t'aider ?

-Oui, accepta le blond. Je te demande encore une fois pard… »

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase. Edward venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Prince s'absenta quelques secondes pour aller chercher une tasse de sang animal. Il se réinstalla rapidement sur le lit et tendit la tasse à Carlisle qui s'empressa de la boire. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée ainsi, allongés sur le lit, échangeant quelques baisers et caresses pendant que les os du médecin se ressoudaient. Edward effleura plusieurs fois l'esprit de son compagnon, mais il n'y trouva rien, l'anxiété qui l'habitait avait disparu.

****************

Carlisle referma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Edward était allé chasser, lui, il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin étant donné les quantités de tasses de sang que son ange lui avait fait boire. Il s'était donc plongé dans la lecture en attendant le retour de son amant. Cela faisait quelques secondes que son Prince était rentré, il était passé par leur chambre et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le médecin entendait sans aucune difficulté l'eau de la douche, tout aussi facilement, il imagina le corps nu de son compagnon ruisselant d'eau. Cette image fut suffisante pour réveiller son désir. Doucement, Carlisle se redressa. Il descendit prudemment du lit et fut heureux de constater que sa hanche était guérie. Il bougea l'épaule, celle-ci aussi fonctionnait bien. D'un geste impatient, il se débarrassa des attelles avec lesquelles son compagnon avait emprisonné ses mains. Il bougea lentement ses doigts avant de serrer et desserrer ses poings, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, ses os s'étaient parfaitement remis en place.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond pendant qu'il marchait vers la salle de bain tout en ôtant ses vêtements, gardant simplement son boxer. Cependant, plus il se rapprochait de la porte, moins il marchait vite. Des images du supplice qu'Arès lui avait infligé revinrent le hanter. Il s'arrêta devant la porte close de la salle de bain, la main sur la poignée, n'osant pas entré. Il inspira aussi discrètement que possible pour tenter de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. C'était normal, il était normal qu'il ait une appréhension, mais il devait arriver à passer outre et puis, il avait réellement envie d'Edward, mais son amant accepterait-il de toucher, d'embrasser son corps ? Carlisle comprit à cet instant que c'était la peur du rejet d'Edward qui le paralysait, il ne craignait pas l'acte avec son ange, non, ils s'aimaient trop pour se blesser. Le médecin lâcha la poignée, non, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, jamais, il ne le supporterait pas si Edward le repoussait.

Doucement, Carlisle recula. Il se pencha pour attraper son pantalon et le remettre quand tout devint flou devant ses yeux. Le médecin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour ajuster sa vue. La pièce était pleine de buée, il reconnut sans difficulté la salle de bain de leur chambre. L'image changea quelque peu pour lui montrer l'intérieur de la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur le corps de son ange qui avait les yeux clos, il put observer les formes parfaites de son compagnon. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Edward. La vision disparut à cet instant, il n'y avait plus devant lui que leur chambre.

Carlisle laissa tomber son pantalon tout en se tournant lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Que signifiait cette vision ? Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Un nouveau gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Aussitôt, il sentit son sexe se raidir dans son caleçon. Toutes ses peurs avaient disparu en entendant ce son qu'il chérissait tant, sans attendre plus longtemps, il entra dans la salle de bain. Le médecin s'avança sans faire de bruit, il s'arrêta devant la vitre qui ne dissimulait en rien le corps de son ange. La main de son compagnon était posée sur son membre fièrement dressé. Il fut complètement hypnotisé par les va et viens qu'il exerçait sur son sexe, sa respiration saccadée résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

« -Carlisle, gémit Edward tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le blond ne put retenir un rugissement de désir, la seconde suivante, il entrait dans la douche et poussait son ange contre le carrelage qui se fissura. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de sa moitié dressée, il se déplaça pour qu'elle entre en contact avec la sienne. Il grogna quand il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours son boxer qui l'empêchait de sentir parfaitement le pénis de son amant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward qui dissimulait mal un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour que tu me rejoignes sous la douche, soupira le Prince.

Carlisle comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pu dissimuler son angoisse à son ange et ce dernier avait fait son possible pour le rassurer.

-Et j'y suis parfaitement arrivé, sourit Edward en glissant sa main dans le boxer du blond pour caresser son sexe.

-Arrête de lire mes pensées, le gronda tendrement Carlisle.

Le blond ne put rien dire de plus, son ange avait arraché son caleçon, sa main caressait son sexe alors que sa bouche partait à l'assaut de son cou pour le mordiller. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et se laissa aller contre le carrelage de la douche. Edward avait cessé de mordiller son cou pour prendre en bouche un de ses mamelons qu'il lécha, du bout de la langue, il s'amusa à le titiller. Carlisle laissa ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de son ange qu'il caressa avant que ses mains ne se crispent quand son compagnon atteignit enfin son membre. Alors qu'il allait se laisser aller aux caresses de l'Héritier, une parole de son ange lui revint en mémoire, lui arrachant un sourire de prédateur.

Edward releva la tête et l'observa d'un œil intrigué, il avait dû percevoir son changement d'humeur. Pourtant, son ange reprit ses caresses. Cependant, s'il voulait mener à bien son plan, il devait le stopper. Alors qu'il pensait cela, il sentit la bouche de son compagnon engloutir son membre.

-Putain ! Gémit Carlisle en respirant bruyamment pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

Le blond serra les poings. Il essaya de bouger, de parler pour stopper Edward, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire c'était gémir. Ses hanches se mouvaient contre la bouche d'Edward, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Soudain, il put sentir le sourire qui se formait sur la bouche de son compagnon et cela lui rappela ce qu'il voulait ! Ses mains tirèrent doucement sur les cheveux d'Edward qui finit par lui obéir et relâcha son membre avec regret. Il aida son amant à se redresser et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

-Tiens-toi éloigné de mes pensées, prévint Carlisle.

-Carlisle, mon amour, chouina Edward en déposant des baiser sur sa mâchoire, laisse-moi continuer.

Il était très dur pour lui de résister à la moue que lui offrait son ange. Pourtant, il coupa l'eau de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Carlisle essuya le torse de son amant puis il descendit vers son membre tendu, qu'il sécha avec minutie arrachant des gémissements à son ange. Puis, tout en ignorant le grognement de frustration du Prince, il ceignit sa taille d'une serviette avant de se sécher. Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur chambre qui était baignée par de douces couleurs rougeâtres, le soleil se couchait sur l'océan.

-Allonge-toi ! Ordonna le blond en se mettant devant la baie vitrée.

Carlisle faisait son possible pour paraître absorbé par le spectacle qu'offrait la nature, pourtant, son esprit, ses sens ne cessaient de surveiller les gestes de son amant. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur le lit, il perçut le léger bruit de froissement des draps quand il s'allongea. Le médecin inspira discrètement pour tenter d'apaiser quelque peu ses sens.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as fait subir lorsque nous étions dans ton esprit ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Edward.

Carlisle était sûr que son amant devait sourire et il eut envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire… pour l'entendre gémir, hurler de plaisir.

-Bien, te rappelles-tu que tu as osé me traiter d'impuissant tout à l'heure ?

-Là, tu déformes mes propos, déclara Edward en bondissant près de lui l'une de ses mains se posa sur sa hanche alors que l'autre empoignait son sexe, jamais je n'aurais pu dire que tu étais impuissant de cette manière !

-Retourne te coucher ! Gronda Carlisle tout en retenant une plainte au contact de la main de son amant sur son sexe.

Edward lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur avant de retourner s'allonger. Il ne possédait ni la force, ni les dons d'Edward, mais il se promit qu'il allait le torturer à sa manière. Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit. Son regard ne cessait de détailler le corps de son amant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur la bosse que dissimulait mal la serviette blanche, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres à l'idée de le déguster…

-La règle du jeu est simple, tu fais ce que je te dis quand je te le dis, tu vas devoir être obéissant sinon…

-Sinon, quoi ? Le provoqua Edward en arborant un air mutin.

-Sinon, je vais te punir, d'ailleurs, il me semble que tu m'as déjà désobéi, non ?

-Oui, sourit le jeune vampire.

-Alors, mon ange, sais-tu ce que tu dois faire ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune vampire en baissant la tête.

Docilement, Edward s'avança vers lui à genoux. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, Carlisle suivit son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil quand il vit le coffret qui venait d'apparaître sur l'une des tables de chevet. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur rôle, le jeune vampire baissa la tête, ses doigts se posèrent sur le rebord de la serviette qu'il fit glisser. Son ange se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son sexe, lui arrachant un feulement de plaisir. Carlisle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon qu'il repoussa.

-T'ai-je donné le droit de me toucher ? Demanda le blond d'une voix sèche. Allonge-toi !

Le médecin dissimula un sourire quand il vit son ange lui obéir tout en gardant la tête baissée. Carlisle s'approcha de la table de chevet et ouvrit le coffret. Il sortit les menottes et en l'espace d'une seconde, il enchaîna son amant au lit. D'un geste, il ôta la serviette qui recouvrait la virilité de son compagnon. Carlisle se fit violence pour ignorer le sexe d'Edward. Il s'assit à califourchon. Il se pencha et embrassa brutalement son compagnon, il mordilla sa lèvre avant de donner un coup de dent plus violent. Carlisle lécha les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de la blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser, il y déposa un baiser pour se faire pardonner. Tout en mordillant le torse de son amant, il se dirigea vers sa virilité que sa langue effleura. Edward gémit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle alors qu'il se redressait.

-Puis-je parler ? Demanda l'Héritier.

Carlisle frappa légèrement sa fesse tout en acceptant sa requête.

-Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais serais-tu en manque d'imagination ? Railla son compagnon.

-Tu trouves ma punition trop légère ?

-Disons, que je suis juste surpris et… Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

Carlisle ne put que sourire d'avantage en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude poindre dans le regard de son amant. Aurait-il compris ses intentions ? Non, à moins qu'il n'ait fouillé ses pensées.

-As-tu lu mon esprit ?

-Non.

-Bien, acquiesça Carlisle en détachant les menottes. Nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la bouche, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée où il l'assit sur un banc.

-Non, geignit Edward, non, s'il-te-plaît…

-Allons, soit bon joueur, c'est bien toi qui te plaignait de la pauvreté de mon imagination, non ?

-Le lit et les menottes me conviennent tout à fait !

-Mais pas à moi et c'est moi qui dirige le jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Edward ? Mon ange, murmura Carlisle en prenant son visage en coupe, je te promets que je ferai attention.

-Mais…

-S'il-te-plaît, insista le médecin, tu sais que j'en ai toujours rêvé.

-Oui… Mais… Pff… Tu feras attention ?

-Promis, jura Carlisle fou de joie qu'il accède enfin à sa requête.

Toujours nu, il s'assit près de son ange et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers.

-Joue pour moi ! Ordonna l'aîné.

Les doigts tremblant d'Edward se posèrent sur les touches blanches et noires, une douce musique s'éleva dans le salon. Carlisle quitta le banc pour s'agenouiller, son torse prit appui sur ce dernier pendant que ses avant-bras prenaient place sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Il se pencha et lécha le membre de son amant. Edward se crispa, le rythme de la mélodie ralentit pour devenir hésitant.

-Je t'interdis d'arrêter de jouer ! Exigea le médecin. »

Un grognement s'échappa du torse du Prince quand il engloutit son sexe. Carlisle aspira sa longueur avant de se retirer pour mordiller son gland. Il le caressa ensuite du bout de la langue. Il accentua ses caresses quand la musique prit un rythme plus soutenu. La respiration de son ange était erratique, Carlisle se demanda comment il pouvait encore continuer à jouer ? Alors qu'il le sentait proche de la délivrance, il cessa de le sucer. Edward feula de frustration.

Carlisle se redressa entraînant avec lui son compagnon. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa le banc qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. Le blond ignora le grognement de protestation que laissa échapper son ange, il le fit se retourner et poser ses mains sur le piano. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le dos de l'Héritier avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Il imprima un léger mouvement du bassin, faisant frotter son sexe entre les fesses de son amant qui se cambra pour accentuer la caresse. Sa main quitta la hanche d'Edward pour prendre son sexe et le diriger vers l'entrée de son amant. D'un coup de rein sec, il le pénétra. Tous deux gémirent de plaisir, heureux de ne faire plus qu'un. Carlisle repositionna ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon pour approfondir ses coups de reins.

Le médecin tenta de se concentrer pour maîtriser le plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger, l'antre chaud et étroit de son ange ainsi que ses cris de plaisirs ne l'aidaient pas à maîtriser son orgasme. Alors qu'une de ses mains caressait le membre tendu de son compagnon, Carlisle accentua ses mouvements. Son bas-ventre claquait contre les fesses de son compagnon. Edward eut un léger grognement de contrariété quand il entendit un bruit de craquement. Carlisle ne ralentit pas pour autant le rythme de ses va et viens. Edward bougea ses mains qui prenaient appui sur le piano, il frôla les touches qui émirent un bruit discordant. Le blond comprit qu'il tentait de changer de position, mais il le repoussa fermement contre l'instrument dont le bois gémit.

Tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, il le pénétra avec plus de ferveur, sa main qui caressait son sexe se fit plus insistante. Edward ne cessait de gémir, ses fesses venaient à la rencontre de son sexe. Son ange ne tarda pas à atteindre les sommets du plaisir, il se déversa dans sa main. Carlisle se libéra au même instant en lui tout en criant son prénom. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Carlisle se détacha de son ange et l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils s'allongèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le blond caressait distraitement les cheveux de son compagnon quand il remarqua son air triste.

« -Edward ?

-Mon piano, se plaignit le jeune vampire.

Carlisle ne put retenir un rire qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de son compagnon.

-Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt le médecin, mais, Edward, ce n'est qu'un piano.

-Qu'un piano ? ! Bien sûr, toi ça ne te dérange pas, ça fait des mois que tu avais envie qu'on le fasse dessus !

-Je t'en achèterai un autre, promit-il.

-Non ! Je vais le faire réparer, je suis sûr qu'il est encore réparable, assura le Prince en observant l'instrument avec amour.

-Je n'en suis pas certain… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce piano ?

-C'est le premier cadeau que tu m'as fait, lui rappela Edward, c'est sur ce piano que j'ai composé la mélodie qui m'a fait comprendre que je serai à toi pour l'éternité.

Carlisle fut touché par la confession de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de ravir ses lèvres, il l'embrassa avec passion tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point lui aussi il l'aimait. Leurs bassins ondulèrent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Leurs virilités déjà éveillées frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Le blond se redressa et tout en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, il le déposa sur le piano.

-Il est encore réparable ! Protesta son ange en voulant descendre.

-Tu sais bien que non, le contredit Carlisle avant de prendre en bouche son sexe.

-Mon piano ! Gémit Edward. »

Carlisle sourit en entendant la légère plainte rauque que laissa échapper son compagnon en rendant les armes. Les mains de son Prince glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour qu'il accentue ses caresses sur son membre. Carlisle sentit son désir se décupler face à l'abandon de son ange, cette fois-ci, le piano n'y survivrait pas…


	43. Chapter 43

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Flo 1359 :**Merci pour ta review! Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle idée, je pense qu'il reste environ 5 ou 6 chapitres. A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Il reste environ 5 ou 6 chapitres, sauf si j'ai une nouvelle idée. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 42 : Etranges visions**

Edward ignora le soupir de lassitude de son compagnon, il savait que ce dernier s'impatientait, mais il était bien décidé à prendre son temps et après tout c'était sa faute s'ils étaient là ! Le Prince observa avec attention le piano qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur les touches ivoires, il grimaça, non, ce n'était pas le bon. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un autre instrument, un nouveau soupir parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et fusilla son amant du regard. Carlisle leva les mains en signe de paix et esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Puis-je vous renseigner, messieurs ? Interrogea une vendeuse qui les observait avec attention.

-Je cherche un piano, mais jusqu'à présent tous ceux que j'ai vu ne me conviennent pas, répondit Edward.

-C'est peu de le dire, on en est au 5ème pays et au 45ème magasin, murmura Carlisle de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-A qui la faute ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer celui-ci, dit la vendeuse en l'entraînant vers une autre salle, son bois est magnifique, il date de la fin du…

Edward n'écoutait pas ses explications, il était concentré sur l'esprit de Carlisle, ce dernier paraissait passablement énervé. Son regard émeraude se posa sur la main de la vendeuse qui s'était posée sur son bras. De toute évidence, la jeune femme le trouvait à son goût et cela ne plaisait pas à Carlisle. La jeune femme le fit asseoir sur le banc et se pencha pour lui offrir une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Elle passa derrière Edward et, tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes, elle lui fit effleurer les touches du piano.

-Hum, toussota Carlisle en les rejoignant.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? L'interrogea Edward d'un air innocent.

-Je pense que celui-ci ne te conviendra pas non plus, répondit le médecin, aucun de ceux que nous verrons ne te conviendra ! Alors, rentrons chez nous !

-Non ! Je veux pouvoir jouer !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas aller chercher ton piano qui se trouve à Volterra ?

-A ta place, je ferais profil bas, Carlisle Cullen ! Gronda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'avais promis de faire attention, lui rappela-t-il.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer un piano droit ? Proposa la vendeuse.

-Non, je préfère ceux à queue.

Sous leurs yeux étonnés, la vendeuse gloussa et se rapprocha d'Edward. Tout en l'entraînant vers une autre partie du magasin, la main de la vendeuse frôla son entrejambe alors qu'elle lui offrait un clin d'œil. Edward sourit en entendant un grognement.

-Essayez donc celui-ci, offrit-elle, je suis certaine qu'il…

-Comme les autres, celui-ci ne lui conviendra pas, assura Carlisle en fusillant la vendeuse du regard, et il me traînera dans une centaine de magasins juste pour me faire payer d'avoir cassé son précieux piano en le baisant violemment contre.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire lorsque son amant passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Il adressa un petit signe de la main à la vendeuse qui se tenait toujours à côté du piano, la bouche ouverte, les joues rougies. A peine étaient-ils sortis du magasin que Carlisle l'entraîna dans une ruelle et le plaqua contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes pour un baiser brutal et passionné.

-Ramène-nous à la maison, murmura Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Non, il y a un dernier magasin que j'aimerais voir, protesta-t-il.

-Le dernier ?

-Oui, assura Edward. »

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la ruelle et se promenèrent dans les rues de Prague. Edward ne lâcha la main de son compagnon que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle boutique. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un magnifique piano noir à queue. Il observa l'instrument et fut surpris de voir qu'il était de la même manufacture que le sien. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il se redressa pour annoncer à son amant que leur périple était terminé, mais il remarqua avec stupeur que ce dernier n'était pas à ses côtés. L'Héritier ne tarda pas à le retrouver. Carlisle paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait sans le voir un beau piano blanc, un étrange sourire éclairait son visage. Edward l'appela et son compagnon sembla sortir de ses songes. Il lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé le bon piano et un soupir de soulagement échappa au médecin. Ils allèrent remplir les papiers pour l'achat de l'instrument et alors qu'Edward envisageait de le transporter avec eux grâce à son don, Carlisle lui fit remarquer que c'était un peu risqué. A contrecœur, le jeune vampire accepta qu'on le leur livre. Au moment de payer sa future acquisition, son amant lui demanda de sortir, il avait cassé l'ancien, il était juste qu'il le remplace. Edward accepta et alla l'attendre à l'extérieur. Quand son compagnon le rejoignit, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour s'éclipser en un clin d'œil vers la Côte Basque.

Les deux vampires ne rentrèrent pas immédiatement à la villa, ils décidèrent d'aller chasser. Edward sentait qu'il en avait besoin, il avait utilisé son don pour les conduire à travers toute l'Europe pour trouver un piano. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes pour chasser tranquillement. Alors qu'il vidait son 4ème cerf, le Prince fut violemment projeté au sol. Au lieu de réagir, il se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement coincé par le corps dominateur de son compagnon. Ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres, léchant les restes de sang animal avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser avec ferveur la sienne. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Carlisle pour que ses mains ne déchirent tous ses vêtements. Edward gémit en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon se promener sur son torse alors que l'une de ses mains effleurait son sexe fièrement dressé.

D'un coup de hanche, l'Héritier déstabilisa son amant qui se retrouva bloqué sous son corps. Carlisle grogna en signe de protestation, mais le Prince entreprit de le faire taire en le déshabillant et en caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait. Grisé par les gémissements de son compagnon, Edward se laissa glisser le long de son corps. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise, il lécha la longueur de son amant qui émit un râle de plaisir. Le Prince déposa un baiser sur le sommet du sexe de Carlisle avant de le prendre en bouche. Les hanches du blond vinrent à sa rencontre alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses. Sa main qui ne masturbait pas le sexe de son compagnon se faufila jusqu'à ses boules avec lesquelles il joua. Les doigts de Carlisle se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, le guidant, le pressant de poursuivre ses caresses. Edward sentit le corps de son amant se tendre, son sexe frémit entre ses lèvres alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses. Carlisle se répandit dans sa bouche, il avala sa semence avant de le libérer. Tendrement, il déposa des baisers sur le torse de son aîné avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Edward frémit quelque peu quand sa virilité toujours douloureuse se retrouva enfermée entre leurs deux corps. Sans quitter les lèvres du blond, l'Héritier se positionna entre ses jambes. Ses mains caressèrent ses fesses tout en se dirigeant vers son intimité. Un de ses doigts titilla cette dernière, au même instant, un grognement sourd s'échappa du torse de Carlisle. La seconde suivante, le blond le dominait de toute sa stature, le clouant au sol avec l'aide de son corps. Edward fronça les sourcils interpellé par son comportement. Alors, qu'il allait l'interroger, il sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité. Au même instant, la langue du médecin glissa le long de son membre douloureux lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt fut ajouté quand Carlisle prit son pénis dans sa bouche. Edward se tordait de plaisir entre ses bras et ce spectacle ne semblait pas laisser de marbre son compagnon dont il sentit la virilité s'éveiller contre sa cuisse. Les doigts disparurent pour laisser place au membre imposant de son compagnon. Edward gémit de frustration quand ce dernier ne fit que frôler son intimité. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard légèrement voilé de son amant.

Une nouvelle fois, Carlisle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir ou de protester. Il le retourna pour le faire mettre à quatre pattes et sans ménagement il le pénétra. Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent dans l'herbe alors que son amant s'enfonçait profondément et rapidement en lui. L'Héritier arrêta de réfléchir lorsque son compagnon toucha à plusieurs reprises sa prostate. Ses propres gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à ceux de Carlisle. La main possessive de son amant s'empara de son sexe qu'il caressa au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Edward ne tarda pas à atteindre la délivrance, il jouit entre les doigts de Carlisle pendant que celui-ci se répandait en lui.

Le souffle court, les deux amants se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Le soleil se couchait sur la forêt. Edward se blottit contre le torse de son compagnon qui l'enferma dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes, se laissant bercer par le seul bruit des vagues. L'Héritier ne put s'empêcher de repenser au comportement étrange de son compagnon, comment pouvait-il être à la fois aussi tendre et aussi brutal ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela était ponctuel chez Carlisle, hors là, c'était à chaque fois. C'était comme pour l'histoire du piano, bien qu'il admette de mauvaise grâce que son attachement pour l'instrument était disproportionné, en temps normal Carlisle aurait écouté ses protestations et leur deuxième étreinte n'aurait pas coûté la vie au piano. Il se demanda aussi à quoi pouvait bien penser son amant quand son regard s'était voilé. Etait-ce à Arès ? Cela aurait été normal, pourtant, il avait un doute…

Edward sortit de ses pensées en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il répondit avec joie au baiser de son amant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Carlisle se leva et lui tendit une main. Le blond attrapa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller pendant que le jeune vampire observait d'un air désolé ses habits qui n'avaient pas survécu aux mains avides de son compagnon.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle en regardant les vêtements en lambeaux.

-C'est pas grave, soupira Edward, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être habillé pour se téléporter.

Tout en disant cela, ses mains entourèrent la taille du médecin pour l'emmener avec lui, mais ce dernier se détacha de son étreinte.

-Rentre à la villa, j'ai encore envie de chasser.

-Je vais enfiler des vêtements et je te rejoints.

-Non, rentre.

-Soit, accepta Edward à contrecœur. »

Le Prince s'avança pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon, mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfui en courant à travers les bois. Bien que tenté de se lancer à sa poursuite, le jeune vampire s'obligea à rentrer à la villa. Si Carlisle avait envie d'être seul, il devait respecter son choix. Cependant, toujours perturbé par le comportement de son compagnon, il décida de garder un œil sur lui. Une fois habillé, il s'installa dans la bibliothèque de la villa pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il cherchait si l'un de leurs semblables avait déjà pleuré, il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait la certitude que les larmes de son compagnon n'étaient pas anodines…

* * *

Carlisle courut un bon moment avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une falaise. Le soleil se couchait sur un océan assez agité. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira de lassitude. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus les sentiments violents qui l'habitaient. Il ne les contrôlait pas et ils semblaient se déchaîner en la présence d'une seule personne : Edward. Carlisle se sentit encore plus mal en repensant à la manière dont il avait dominé leur étreinte. Leurs moments de complicité étaient normalement fait de partage et d'amour, mais ce n'était plus le cas…

Dépité, il se redressa et sauta du haut de la falaise pour atterrir élégamment sur le sol sableux de la plage. L'écume des vagues venait lécher le bout de ses chaussures alors qu'il se perdait dans leur contemplation. Il devait se reprendre, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas blesser Edward. Son ange l'aimait tellement et il faisait tout pour lui plaire. Carlisle savait que son trouble n'était pas passé inaperçu et il appréciait qu'Edward lui laisse du temps au lieu d'aller chercher les réponses à ses questions dans son esprit. Edward… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de son ange. Pour lui, il allait ignorer, oublier ce qu'il voyait. Une larme glissa sur sa joue qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur. Il voulait, il devait oublier la peine qui le rongeait ! Edward était vivant ! Edward allait bien ! Le visage du jeune Edward se dessina aussitôt dans son esprit, venant le narguer et faire renaître ses remords.

Carlisle se laissa tomber à genoux. Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre ses cuisses. Il ne voyait pas le niveau de l'eau monter, il ne voyait plus rien, seulement ce jeune garçon qui jouait devant ses yeux avec un petit chien blanc et crème. Le gamin rigola quand le chien réussit à lui lécher le visage, ses yeux rieurs se tournèrent vers lui. Le cœur du médecin bondit de joie dans sa poitrine et il se laissa submerger par cette vision de bonheur. Carlisle ne se rendit pas compte que l'océan l'avait lentement mais sûrement recouvert.

****************

Edward était apparu en haut de la falaise où il avait localisé en dernier son compagnon. Ses yeux acérés scrutèrent l'obscurité à la recherche d'un indice. Il huma l'air, le parfum de son amant était faible, il était parti depuis un moment de son perchoir. Où pouvait-il être ?! De plus en plus anxieux, le Prince balaya les alentours du regard. Son attention fut alors attirée par un point fixe dans l'océan. Aussi immobile et dur qu'un rocher, les vagues se fracassaient contre une matière qui n'était pas de pierre. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il plongea. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre le corps prostré de sa moitié. Il tenta de le hisser vers la surface, mais Carlisle semblait décidé à ne pas bouger. L'Héritier se concentra donc et en un battement de cil, il les transporta jusqu'à la villa. Ils atterrirent directement dans la salle de bain. Le jeune vampire fit asseoir son aîné dans la baignoire avant de le dévêtir et de laver son corps où s'étaient logés des grains de sable et sa peau qui devait avoir un goût de sel.

Alors qu'il était en train de rincer les cheveux de son amant, la main de ce dernier se saisit de la sienne. Carlisle attira sa paume vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Edward lui sourit et termina sa tâche. Une fois que le médecin fut propre et essuyé, il se glissa rapidement dans la baignoire pour se nettoyer. Il fut surpris de voir les mains de son compagnon prendre le shampooing. Tendrement, le blond lui lava la tête tout en lui demandant de rester tranquille, mais Edward ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, il avait tout un tas de questions qui l'obsédaient, il avait besoin que Carlisle lui donne des réponses, qu'il le rassure.

« -Carl…

-Ne bouge pas ! Le gronda doucement le médecin en le forçant à garder la tête penchée en arrière. Si tu gigotes, tu vas avoir du savon dans les yeux et tu vas avoir mal !

Edward sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules quand il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui que Carlisle pensait laver les cheveux, il pensait s'occuper d'un enfant…

-Carlisle, je ne suis pas…

-Ca suffit, Edward ! Coupa le médecin. Sinon, tu vas encore pleurer quand le savon piquera tes yeux ! Et puis, si tu es sage, je te laisserai jouer avec Ross.

Cette fois, le Prince ne put retenir un frisson. Ross… Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son chien. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert un joli petit chien blanc et crème. L'animal ne le quittait jamais, il n'avait que de bons souvenirs avec lui. Il se souvenait encore de sa peine quand ses parents lui avaient annoncés à ses 12 ans que son chien était parti au ciel. Revenant au présent, il se demanda comment Carlisle pouvait connaître l'existence de ce chien, il ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir parlé.

-Lève-toi, Edward, que je te rince.

-Si tu permets, je vais le faire moi-même, décida l'Héritier en lui arrachant le pommeau des mains.

-Mais, tu es…

Carlisle se tut quand il se leva. Le médecin semblait être choqué par son corps d'adulte. Pourtant, ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son torse encore couvert de savon. Doucement, ses doigts tracèrent les contours de ses muscles avant de s'arrêter sur ses mamelons qu'ils caressèrent d'un geste sûr.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda brusquement Edward en le repoussant.

-Tu n'as pas envie ? S'étonna son compagnon.

-Carlisle, ça suffit, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il en sortant de la baignoire et en enfilant un peignoir, viens.

Son amant le suivit docilement jusqu'au lit où ils s'installèrent. Carlisle esquissa un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa doucement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta l'aîné intrigué par son comportement.

-Que faisais-tu dans l'océan ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un quart d'heure, j'ai plongé de la falaise pour venir te chercher au fond de l'océan. Tu étais prostré à genoux sur le sable. Alors, que faisais-tu ?

-Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ok. Qui est Ross ?

-Ross ?

-Oui, Ross, Carlisle. Sais-tu qui il était pour moi ?

-Je ne connais pas de Ross dans ton entourage, avoua le médecin avant de froncer les sourcils, ce Ross aurait-il été ton amant ?

-C'était mon chien, Carlisle.

-Ton chien ?

-Mes parents me l'avaient acheté quand j'avais 4 ans.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ton chien ?

-C'est toi qui en a parlé le premier il y a quelques minutes quand nous étions dans la salle de bain. Tu as aussi voulu me donner un bain comme si j'étais un enfant, lui rappela-t-il.

Edward observa avec attention les traits de son amant qui passèrent de l'incrédulité à la stupéfaction, apparemment, celui-ci était en train de se rappeler des derniers évènements.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward.

Tout en se demandant comment son compagnon pouvait connaître ses tranches de son passé, il se leva pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il se souvenait avoir une sainte horreur que ses parents lui lave les cheveux, il gesticulait tellement pour faire l'idiot ou leur échapper qu'il finissait souvent avec du shampooing dans les yeux. Ses parents le sortaient alors en larmes de la baignoire et l'essuyait tendrement tout en le réconfortant. Son regard pensif se posa sur Carlisle qui venait de le rejoindre. Une lueur éclaira alors ses yeux émeraudes.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le médecin.

-Tu m'as bien dit que cette partie de mon âme s'était réfugiée en toi ?

-Oui.

-Alors, il est possible qu'elle y ait laissé des traces, songea tout haut Edward, tu ne me vois qu'à cet âge là, tu ne m'as pas vu plus jeune ou plus âgé ?

-Non.

-Il est possible que mes souvenirs se soient mêlés aux tiens. Cependant, pour en être certain, il va falloir que tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas les détruire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Carlisle, soupira le jeune vampire face à la brusque colère de son compagnon, ces souvenirs m'appartiennent et même si cela ne me dérange pas que tu y es accès, ils te perturbent. Tu perds le sens de la réalité, tu ne sais plus ce qui est du passé ou du présent.

-Tu as raison, admit Carlisle.

Edward lui sourit et tout en le prenant par la main, il l'entraîna vers le lit où il le fit allonger. Avant de commencer, il effleura ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire posa ensuite ses mains sur les tempes de son compagnon. Il trouva rapidement les traces qu'avaient laissées une partie de son âme. Avec prudence, il les détruisit, faisant attention de ne rien détruire d'autre, sinon, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur la mémoire de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ôta doucement ses mains.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien, répondit le blond, très bien.

-Carlisle, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes si jamais tu as des absences, si tu vois des choses qui ne sont pas réelles ou même si quelque chose ne va pas. N'oublie pas que je suis là et que je veux t'aider.

-Je le sais, mon ange, mais maintenant, tout va bien se passer. »

Edward pria pour que son compagnon ait raison, mais il en doutait. Une étrange lueur était apparue dans les prunelles de son amant, Carlisle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain…

*****************

Carlisle passa le reste de la nuit dans les bras de son amant et la matinée sous sa surveillance constante, Edward ne semblait pas être dupe, il avait deviné que quelque chose le préoccupait. Ils étaient installés dans le salon et son ange débarrassait les restes de son piano pour pouvoir y installer le nouveau qui devait arriver en fin de journée. Il avait voulu l'aider, mais son compagnon l'avait envoyé balader quand il avait sourit face à la tête d'enterrement de son amant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se remettre de la perte de son piano…

Alors que, la mort dans l'âme, Edward se débarrassait des derniers morceaux Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était là. L'enfant courrait sur la terrasse poursuivant un ballon de foot, un jeune chien sur ses talons. Soudain, le petit ange stoppa sa course pour l'observer. Ses grands yeux verts s'emplirent d'effroi alors que ses lèvres articulaient des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Troublé, il voulut sortir pour le rejoindre, mais l'illusion disparut quand une voix s'éleva dans le salon.

« -Tout va bien Carlisle ?

Edward l'observait d'un œil intrigué. Un rugissement secoua sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait sur son ange qui tomba violemment à la renverse, le marbre se fissura sous le coup de l'impact de leurs corps. Ses lèvres prirent possession de celles de son compagnon qui esquissa un geste pour le repousser.

-J'ai besoin de toi, grogna Carlisle, ne me repousse pas.

Son ange cessa aussitôt de se débattre, il accepta ses caresses brutales et ses baisers impérieux. Une nouvelle fois, il réduisit en miettes les vêtements de son aimé. Ses mains exigeantes se promenèrent sur le corps tendu de son compagnon. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il déboutonna son pantalon tout en tendant une main à son amant pour qu'il se relève. Edward tenta de s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais il refusa le baiser tout en emprisonnant les mains de son compagnon avec les siennes quand il vit que ce dernier essayait de déboutonner sa chemise. Carlisle le fit se retourner pour que son torse et ses avant-bras s'appuient sur le rebord du canapé. Ne pouvant plus réprimer son désir, il le prit d'un coup de rein brusque. Edward se crispa, un hoquet de surprise et de douleur lui échappa. Le blond ne s'en préoccupa. Il se pencha sur le corps de son amant pour déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou, son membre s'enfonçant toujours plus rapidement et violemment en lui.

-Doucement, Carlisle…

-Chut, mon ange, tout va bien.

La main du médecin s'empara du sexe du jeune vampire, il ne s'interrogea pas quand il sentit la faible érection de ce dernier. Carlisle commença à le caresser, mais il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de la jouissance parcourir son corps. Il abandonna le pénis de son compagnon pour mieux empoigner les hanches de son ange, son membre allait et venait toujours plus en lui, jusqu'au moment où l'orgasme le traversa. Il cria le prénom de son amant avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol entraînant avec lui le jeune vampire. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour voler un baiser à son ange, ce dernier se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte pour recouvrir son corps d'un plaid. D'un pas qu'il trouva étrangement tremblant, il vit son amour se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il. Edward, où vas-tu ?

-Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non ! Protesta le jeune vampire. J'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Habille-toi, je te rejoints dans quelques minutes et nous irons nous promener, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ange. Lorsque ce dernier disparut de sa vue, il ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour se préparer.

****************

Edward ferma la porte de leur chambre. Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre cette dernière. Une fois assis sur le sol, il se replia sur lui-même. Comment Carlisle avait-il pu le prendre de cette manière ? Il ne reconnaissait pas son amant et cela l'effrayait. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : le fait que Carlisle agisse ainsi avec lui ou que ce dernier ne semble pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Le sourire que lui avait offert son compagnon alors qu'il gagnait leur chambre était sincère et empli d'amour, confortant Edward dans l'idée que cela n'était qu'une mauvaise passade. La domination que semblait vouloir exercer Carlisle dans leurs étreintes était pour lui le résultat de l'agression d'Arès, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela prenne de telles proportions.

Le Prince se releva brusquement pour filer sous la douche, il devait se préparer rapidement s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Carlisle. Tout en se glissant sous l'eau brûlante, il se promit de redoubler de gestes tendres et de mots d'amour envers le médecin pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il n'avait rien à craindre entre ses bras. Fier de cette résolution, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de rejoindre le blond qui l'attendait au salon.

Edward laissa Carlisle prendre sa voiture et les conduire vers Biarritz. Le ciel était couvert et ils pourraient déambuler tranquillement dans la ville au milieu des passants. Il espérait que cela distrairait son amant. Ils marchèrent un moment, longeant la plage, se mêlant aux curieux qui observaient les surfeurs dompter des vagues récalcitrantes.

Leurs pas les conduisirent vers un petit parc, ils s'installèrent sur un banc un peu en retrait. Profitant d'être à l'abri des regards, Edward se rapprocha de son amant pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Carlisle redessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce.

« -Je t'aime, murmura le blond en le couvant du regard.

-Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle.

Son compagnon effleura ses lèvres avant de se redresser lorsqu'un groupe d'enfants passa à côté d'eux, gardant seulement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

La question lui avait échappé. Il put sentir Carlisle sursauter avant que ce dernier ne le fixe avec surprise.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, assura le blond.

-Oui, c'est stupide comme question, pardonne-moi.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il s'était juré de lui laisser du temps et voilà qu'il le pressait déjà. Le jeune vampire tenta d'ignorer le regard de Carlisle qui pesait sur lui.

-Edward, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, mon ange, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-…

-Mon ange ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ta précédente question n'était pas si anodine que ça ?

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, je ne voulais pas en parler… Je voulais attendre que tu m'en parles.

-Que je te parle de quoi ?

-Ne trouves-tu pas que… que lors de nos rapports il y a quelque chose de différent ?

Edward regretta immédiatement ses propos lorsqu'il vit les traits de son amant passer de l'interrogation à la colère. Le Prince n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son don pour comprendre que le médecin repensait à chacune de leurs étreintes.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla soudain Carlisle qui paraissait avoir pâli.

-Carlisle ! Je vais bien ! Assura Edward en l'obligeant à le regarder. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je… Je…

-Parle-moi, je peux tout entendre et cela te soulagera.

-Je… Quand je suis en toi, j'ai… je suis tellement bien… J'oublie tout… Je suis navré de t'avoir fait du mal, je…

-Stop ! Je ne te demande pas des excuses, je te demande de me faire confiance et de me laisser t'aider. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu essaies d'oublier ?

Edward avait besoin qu'il réponde à sa question, mais l'attention de Carlisle semblait être attirée par autre chose. Il suivit le regard de son amant qui observait les enfants qui jouaient non loin d'eux. Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Edward, était-ce Arès ou le fantôme de l'enfant qui faisait tant souffrir son amant ? Un léger vent se leva faisant bouger les nuages, révélant le soleil qui baigna de sa lumière l'endroit où jouaient les enfants. Soudain, l'un d'eux chuta et se mit à pleurer. Edward fronça les sourcils lorsque le soleil révéla les reflets blonds des cheveux cuivrés du petit garçon. L'enfant leur tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Tout à coup, Carlisle se leva pour se précipiter vers le petit garçon, Edward l'imita et le stoppa.

-Il s'est fait mal, gronda son compagnon en tentant de lui échapper.

-Et sa mère va le soigner !

-Je dois…

-Regarde ! Regarde où il est ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il va voir ton corps scintiller ?

-Fais quelque chose ! Fais disparaître le soleil ! Ordonna Carlisle en se débattant. Regarde, il est seul ! Personne ne vient l'aider !

Edward tourna la tête. L'enfant était toujours au sol et pleurait. Il observa les alentours, plusieurs mamans regardaient la scène mais aucune n'intervenait ce qu'il trouva étrange. Tout en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée, il finit par obéir à Carlisle et fit en sorte que le soleil soit caché par de gros nuages.

-On rentre à la maison ? »

La question de Carlisle le déstabilisa, ne voulait-il pas aller aider ce petit garçon ? Alors qu'il allait l'interroger sur son comportement, Edward remarqua avec stupeur que le garçonnet n'était plus là. Les autres enfants avaient repris leurs jeux sous la surveillance de leurs mères, mais personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de la disparition du jeune garçon ! Encore ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se laissa entraîner par Carlisle vers leur voiture. Que se passait-il ? Il aurait pourtant juré avoir vu l'enfant. Il se demanda un instant si le visage de l'enfant aurait été semblable au sien ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Son angoisse s'apaisa quelque peu quand il se souvint que son piano devait être installé dans le salon, la femme de ménage devait ouvrir aux livreurs, il ignorait pourquoi mais tout lui paraissait plus clair quand il jouait. Il avait donc hâte de jouer pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. A peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée qu'il fonça vers la villa pour voir leur dernière acquisition. Edward se figea dans le salon. Un grognement de colère secoua son torse alors qu'il attrapait le téléphone.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Carlisle en entrant à son tour.

-Ils se sont trompés, grogna Edward, ce n'est pas le bon piano.

Le Prince allait composer le numéro de téléphone de la boutique lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné de son amant.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur, Edward, c'est ton piano.

-Ce n'est pas mon piano ! Il est blanc ! Je le voulais noir ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la bonne marque !

-C'est ce piano que tu as choisi, tu as sautillé partout lorsque tu l'as vu !

-Sautillé ? Tu m'as vu sautiller ? Je n'ai pas 5 ans pour saut… »

Edward se tut quand il comprit les propos de son amant. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement de lui et tout en le prenant par la main il l'entraîna vers le piano. L'Héritier se laissa guider, son compagnon enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux tout en lui demandant de jouer. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches, tels des automates, ils jouèrent une musique sans âme car son esprit était déjà parti à la recherche du mystérieux petit garçon qui troublait autant son amant…


	44. Chapter 44

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, mais une série d'imprévus et d'ennuis en tous genres (quand on a la poisse c'est pour un moment) ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, encore pardon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette :**Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin et je pense que ce sera vraiment la fin. Je veux lancer une autre fic Carlisle/Edward mais je dois terminer celle-ci. (Si tu veux un aperçu tu peux lire la fic : Aimer à en mourir que j'ai écrit pour le concours Bloody Valentine). Merci pour tout, bisous.

**Tifolitoi :** Oui, tu as raison, il y aura une nouvelle fic (Aimer à en mourir). Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font droit au cœur, merci. Oui, mes idées viennent toujours de mon imagination qui est très…. Vaste, lol. Propose ton idée, j ne mors pas et suis ouverte à toute suggestion. A bientôt ! Kiss.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 43 : Noah**

_« -Ce n'est pas mon piano ! Il est blanc ! Je le voulais noir ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la bonne marque ! _

_-C'est ce piano que tu as choisi, tu as sautillé partout lorsque tu l'as vu ! _

_-Sautillé ? Tu m'as vu sautiller ? Je n'ai pas 5 ans pour saut… » _

_Edward se tut quand il comprit les propos de son amant. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement de lui et tout en le prenant par la main il l'entraîna vers le piano. L'Héritier se laissa guider, son compagnon enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux tout en lui demandant de jouer. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches, tels des automates, ils jouèrent une musique sans âme car son esprit était déjà parti à la recherche du mystérieux petit garçon qui troublait autant son amant…_

*******************

Depuis des heures, ses doigts se baladaient sur les touches sans qu'il ne réussisse à obtenir des réponses. A un moment, il lui sembla avoir trouvé l'enfant qui jouait dans les bois non loin de la villa, mais quand son esprit se matérialisa dans la clairière, il ne trouva rien, aucune présence humaine, aucune odeur… Dépité, son esprit était revenu à la villa. Le Prince pouvait toujours sentir les mains de son compagnon qui massaient tendrement ses épaules avant de descendre lentement sur son torse et de remonter. Edward laissa échapper un discret soupir. Il se sentait fatigué. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de vouloir gérer la situation tout seul ? Carlisle avait besoin d'aide, il avait bêtement cru que leur amour aurait suffi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps pour prévenir leur famille. Peut-être qu'à eux tous ils parviendraient à l'aider ?

Cherchant un peu de réconfort, ses doigts se mirent à jouer la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour son unique amour. Une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt et les doigts de Carlisle se crispèrent sur ses épaules lorsqu'il reconnut la mélodie. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur le sommet de sa tête, le médecin enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait entendre ses profondes inspirations, le blond s'imprégnait de son odeur tout en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains descendirent le long de son torse, mais cette fois ce n'était plus une caresse anodine, elles s'insinuèrent sous sa chemise pour venir caresser sa peau. Son compagnon laissa échapper un feulement empli de désir qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Son être frissonna d'autant plus quand il sentit son érection naissante dans son dos.

« -Il est temps, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque. »

Son amant se pencha et passa une main sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, la seconde suivante, il le soulevait et l'emportait dans leur chambre. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva nu et allongé sur leur lit, son amant le surplombant dans sa divine nudité. Edward voulut ouvrir la bouche, demander une explication pour ce soudain changement de comportement, mais le blond le bâillonna d'un baiser. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson, la langue de Carlisle caressa ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit pour qu'elle vienne rencontrer sa jumelle et qu'elles se caressent. Un gémissement leur échappa quand le médecin amorça un mouvement du bassin, leurs virilités emplies de désir palpitèrent à ce contact. Son compagnon attrapa ses mains, nouant leurs doigts, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient avec fougue, la langue de Carlisle s'emparait avidement de la sienne alors que leurs bassins bougeaient en rythme leur arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Son amant mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers.

Carlisle guida l'une de leurs mains jointes vers leurs virilités palpitantes qu'elles saisirent et caressèrent leur arrachant un feulement. Des spasmes de plaisir parcouraient leurs corps. Le feu de la passion brûlait dans leurs veines, attisant leur désir qui devenait violent au fur et à mesure que leurs mains s'activaient sur leurs membres. Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de contrôler son plaisir, il voulait prolonger ce moment. Comme s'il avait senti que son désir arrivait à son paroxysme, le blond retira leurs mains. Edward laissa échapper une plainte qui fut vite étouffée par un cri de surprise. La main libre de l'Héritier se crispa sur le drap qu'elle déchira alors que son partenaire avalait goulument son pénis. Son amant le relâcha lentement pour que sa langue puisse venir titiller son gland et s'insinuer dans la légère fente. Un grognement sourd secoua le torse d'Edward, le drap se déchiquetait entre ses doigts alors que son autre main se crispait sur celle de son amant. Le Prince n'en pouvait plus. Son compagnon le prenait toujours plus en lui, détendant sa bouche, lui permettant de toucher le fond de sa gorge. Un nouveau cri de frustration lui échappa quand encore une fois Carlisle le délaissa.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire part de son mécontentement, le blond s'agenouilla entre ses jambes avant de saisir ses chevilles pour les poser sur ses épaules. D'un mouvement vif, Carlisle le pénétra, heurtant sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Les yeux noirs de plaisirs de Carlisle s'accrochèrent aux siens. Le jeune vampire appuya ses jambes contre le dos de son amant, unifiant un peu plus leurs corps. Plusieurs râles de plaisir s'échappèrent du torse du médecin alors que ses mains caressaient ses mamelons avant de se saisir de son membre tremblant de plaisir.

« -Je t'aime, dit soudain Carlisle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, une vague de plaisir le rendit brièvement muet.

-Je t'aime. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots, qu'une larme glissa le long de la joue du médecin. Edward leva une main pour cueillir la perle translucide qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Leurs deux corps se crispèrent au même instant, Edward se déversa dans la main de son amant alors que ce dernier jouissait en lui. Sans désunir leurs corps, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le Prince referma ses bras autour du corps encore tremblant de plaisir de son amant.

Le jeune vampire appréciait cette tendre étreinte, il lui semblait avoir retrouvé son compagnon. Ce dernier paraissait apaisé. Avec étonnement, il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Carlisle. Il voulut caresser son visage, mais il eut du mal à lever sa main. Il tenta de parler, cependant, il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Son inquiétude ne fit que croître quand le Prince vit que son amant luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il aurait aimé le secouer, mais lui-même était envahi par une étrange torpeur contre laquelle il n'arrivait pas à lutter. Juste avant de sombrer, son compagnon murmura un mot, un seul mot qui le fit frémir.

« -Pardon. »

Edward tenta de réunir toutes les forces qu'il avait pour rester éveiller. Une étrange chaleur irradiait du corps de son amant qui se heurtait à la froideur de sa propre peau. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il sentit son être se réchauffer. Alors qu'il faisait son possible pour bouger ou tenter de contacter quelqu'un, une violente douleur le traversa. Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri. Il pouvait clairement sentir deux forces lutter pour prendre possession de son corps : la douleur et une étrange léthargie qui avait gagné Carlisle. La seule pensée de son compagnon lui fit rendre les armes, anéantissant sa volonté de combattre, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le rejoindre et peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Tout comme Carlisle, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

******************

Le jour se levait quand Edward reprit lentement conscience. Sa main se resserra autour de celle de son amant qui était allongé non loin de lui. Le Prince fut soulagé car lorsqu'il effleura son esprit, il put sentir que son compagnon s'éveillait. Tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, il laissa sa puissance couler librement dans ses veines pour tenter de détecter une éventuelle menace.

Soudain, un son rapide et régulier l'interpella. On aurait dit un battement de cœur. Celui d'un animal ? Non, trop lent. Celui d'un humain ? Non, trop rapide. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel son. Il inspira et une odeur elle aussi inconnue l'envahit. Pourtant cet étrange parfum avait quelque chose de familier, on aurait dit un savant mélange de l'odeur de son amant combinée à la sienne. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il s'agissait des effluves de leur étreinte, un vent tiède balaya sa peau, l'embaumant de l'étrange parfum.

Edward rassembla toutes ses forces pour ouvrir un œil, mais il n'y parvint pas. Cependant, il réussit à bouger sa main libre qui ne tarda pas à entrer en contact avec une peau tiède et douce. Le Prince se raidit en comprenant que quelque chose se trouvait entre son corps et celui de son amant. Sa main poursuivit sa découverte aveugle pour caresser des joues légèrement rebondies, des cheveux soyeux... Sa caresse provoqua un léger soupir à peine plus audible qu'un murmure puis quelque chose de tiède vint se coller contre lui. Il tressaillit en reconnaissant les contours d'un corps humain et plus précisément celui d'un enfant.

L'Héritier tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais seul son esprit semblait avoir retrouvé ses pleines capacités. Il décida donc de sonder l'esprit de l'intrus. Il se heurta à un mur qu'il tenta de contourner. Le bouclier qui protégeait l'esprit de l'inconnu finit par céder, mais il y avait peu d'images ce qui l'intrigua. Cependant, le jeune vampire fut stupéfait de voir que tous les souvenirs de cet enfant étaient liés à son amant et à lui. Il pouvait se voir en train de se promener dans le parc avec Carlisle, assit sur un banc, dans le magasin de musique…

Toutes ses images interpellèrent Edward qui craignait maintenant de voir les traits de l'enfant. Pourtant, ses forces étaient revenues, il soupira en pensant qu'il avait affronté des vampires dangereux, James, Arès, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux ! Il en aurait presque rit si la situation ne lui paraissait pas si dramatique. Tout en inspirant profondément, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le corps d'un enfant blottit contre lui. Une de ses petites mains reposait sur son torse cherchant à l'agripper fermement, tandis qu'il suçait le pouce de son autre main.

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'enfant, il bougea légèrement pour mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux en bataille lui étaient familiers, de même que leur couleur cuivrée où se mêlaient plus de mèches blondes que dans sa propre chevelure. Son regard détailla avec attention les traits parfaits du petit ange, son doigt dessina le contour de son nez, un nez fin et légèrement retroussé tellement semblable à celui de Carlisle... Il effleura ensuite son menton, sa mâchoire dont les traits rappelaient les siens. Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'enfant et Edward réalisa à cet instant qu'ils étaient nus. D'une main, il attrapa les vêtements qui avaient survécu à la précipitation dont avait fait preuve Carlisle. Il enfila son boxer et fit de même avec son compagnon, il fut d'ailleurs étonné que ce soit les seuls habits indemnes hormis le tee-shirt que portait le blond. Avec mille et une précautions, il souleva l'enfant et lui enfila le tee-shirt de Carlisle avant de remonter la couette sur leurs trois corps. Un soupir de bien être échappa au petit garçon.

Tout en le contemplant, il ne cessait de se demander qui était ce petit bonhomme, comment était-il arrivé dans leur lit et pourquoi leur ressemblait-il autant ? Une idée commença à naître dans son esprit, une idée folle, irréalisable, mais si séduisante… Si son cœur battait encore, il se serait sûrement emballé de bonheur.

« -Tu ne te trompes pas, murmura Carlisle.

Edward lança un regard stupéfait à son amant, ce dernier l'ignora préférant se perdre dans la contemplation du jeune garçon. Il se sentit soulagé en voyant les traits détendus de son compagnon, son âme paraissait apaisée, aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne le rongeait. Puis, les mots qu'avaient prononcé le blond revinrent le hanter.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sentir quoi ?

-Ce lien qui nous unit tous les trois ?

-Oui, je le ressens.

-Alors, tu sais qui il est.

-C'est impossible, Carlisle ! Protesta Edward en haussant le ton.

Aussitôt le petit garçon gigota avant de se tourner vers Carlisle et de se blottir contre lui. Le blond se fit une joie de l'emmailloter dans le drap et de le prendre dans ses bras. Edward en profita pour se lever et faire les cent pas.

-C'est impossible, répéta l'Héritier en fixant l'enfant.

-On dirait qu'il a hérité de tes cheveux en pétard, remarqua le médecin en souriant, par contre, il a mon nez et ma bouche. Sinon, c'est ton portrait craché.

-Oui, mais il a plus de mèches blondes que moi et elles sont du même blond que les tiennes.

-J'espère qu'il aura tes yeux, murmura Carlisle.

Edward regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé échapper sa remarque. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne devait pas y croire car cela n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'allait-il se passer quand le petit allait se réveiller et qu'il réclamerait ses parents ? Il n'osait imaginer la peine et la souffrance qui devaient les étreindre. Il fit un pas en direction du lit pour prendre l'enfant, il devait les ramener à ses parents. Cependant, son compagnon ne lui faciliterait sûrement pas la tâche.

-Tu me le donnes ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Interrogea son amant suspicieux.

-Carlisle, mon amour, il doit retourner auprès de ses parents, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

-Mon ange, il est avec ses parents.

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un poids immense sur ses épaules qui soudain étaient devenues frêles.

-Carl…

-Non, Edward ! Regarde-le ! Regarde-nous !

-C'est vrai qu'il nous ressemble, mais c'est impossible, ce n'est pas notre…

-Si ! Il l'est ! S'emporta le médecin. C'est notre fils ! Notre sang coule dans ses veines ! C'est notre enfant !

-Carlisle, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, supplia le Prince, je sens ce lien qui nous uni, moi aussi j'aimerais croire qu'il s'agit de notre fils, mais…

-Ne répète pas que c'est impossible ! Gronda Carlisle. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est toi, toi et ta puissance, qui nous a permis d'avoir ce merveilleux cadeau !

-Je n'ai jamais…

Edward se tut. Leur dispute avait réveillé le petit garçon qui émit quelques plaintes. Doucement ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître deux émeraudes. Le petit garçon les observa à tour de rôle, il ne paraissait nullement effrayé de se trouver face à deux étrangers.

-Bonjour, mon trésor.

Carlisle avait prononcé ces quelques mots en fixant l'enfant avec amour. Un sourire identique à celui de son amant se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon qui tendit sa petite main pour caresser la joue du médecin.

-Papa ! »

C'en était trop, Edward ne pouvait plus supporter cette vision idyllique qui s'offrait à lui. Carlisle le comprit, il ouvrit la bouche, mais le Prince lui fit signe de se taire. La seconde suivante, il était habillé et s'enfuyait par la baie vitrée. Le jeune vampire courut à travers les bois, chassant lorsqu'il rencontrait un animal, étanchant ainsi sa soif, son désarroi… Après plusieurs heures, il stoppa sa course et s'allongea dans une clairière. Le Prince ferma les yeux, laissant son don s'accroître. Il laissa son esprit prendre possession de tout ce qui l'entourait : une biche et son faon qui se désaltéraient près de la rivière, un couple qui se promenait main dans la main sur la plage, Carlisle et l'enfant dans la cuisine… Un pincement saisit son coeur mort, il aurait aimé être avec eux. Son amant donnait un bain à l'enfant qui riait aux éclats en s'amusant avec la mousse du bain. Il aurait dû être avec eux, tout son être, ses tripes, son cœur, tout en lui, lui criait de revenir à la villa.

Lentement, il se leva. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la maison surplombant l'océan. Il sauta sur le balcon de leur chambre et ouvrit doucement la baie vitrée. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'appuyant contre l'embrassure de la porte pour observer les deux êtres qui occupaient toutes ses pensées. L'enfant barbouilla son visage de mousse avant de souffler et de faire voler des bulles de savon qu'il tenta ensuite d'attraper éclaboussant Carlisle qui riait de ses facéties. Lentement, son tendre amour leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'y avait que bonheur et joie dans le regard ambré de sa moitié. Il lui rendit son sourire alors que le médecin reportait son attention sur l'enfant qui venait de l'arroser. Le blond attrapa le pommeau de la douche, mettant fin aux jeux de l'enfant. Il le fit lever et le rinça. Lorsque le petit garçon fut débarrassé de la mousse, son compagnon se tourna vers lui.

« -Peux-tu le sécher, s'il-te-plaît ?

Edward opina de la tête et saisit une serviette. D'un pas timide, il s'approcha de l'enfant qui l'observait avec curiosité, mais aussi avec suspicion. Doucement, le Prince se pencha pour l'envelopper dans la serviette, tendrement, il frictionna son petit corps pour le sécher. Il emporta le petit garçon dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il remarqua que l'une des chemises de Carlisle était posée sur celui-ci, il comprit que son amant souhaitait qu'il la lui mette.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'appelle Edward.

Le garçon l'observa avec méfiance alors qu'il terminait de l'essuyer. L'Héritier prit un bout de la serviette et commença à frictionner ses cheveux pour les sécher.

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Pleurnicha l'enfant.

Aussitôt, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer et à réclamer le médecin à grand renfort de larmes et de cris. Son compagnon prit l'enfant dans les bras et se mit à le bercer.

-Tout va bien, mon trésor. Chut… Tout va bien, je suis là, mon cœur.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas lui faire mal.

L'enfant finit par se calmer grâce aux caresses et aux baisers du médecin. Il enfouit son petit visage dans le cou du blond et soupira d'aise. Son compagnon se rapprocha du lit pour redéposer l'enfant sur celui-ci tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher pour terminer d'essuyer le petit garçon. Aussitôt, l'enfant rampa vers Carlisle tout en l'appelant et en pleurant. Edward tendit la serviette à son amant pour qu'il termine son travail à sa place.

-Mon trésor, Edward n'a pas voulu te faire du mal, il t'aime.

Son compagnon lui fit signe d'approcher, bien que réticent, il lui fit confiance. Carlisle lui mit la serviette entre les mains et se plaça derrière lui, ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes et ensemble ils essuyèrent l'enfant qui ne quittait pas le blond des yeux. Quand ils eurent terminés, Carlisle tendit les bras à l'enfant qui s'y réfugia.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ? Lui demanda son amant en désignant la chemise. »

Il attrapa le vêtement et prit précautionneusement le bras de l'enfant pour y enfiler la manche de la chemise. Bien que réticent, le petit garçon se laissa faire. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, Carlisle descendit avec son précieux fardeau vers la cuisine où il avait préparé un repas pour l'enfant avec les maigres mets qu'ils avaient. Lorsque le petit garçon eut terminé son repas sous leurs yeux attendris, ils le ramenèrent dans leur chambre, l'allongeant dans leur lit pour qu'il se repose. Le médecin se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, Edward voulut faire de même, mais le petit garçon se déroba. Bien que blessé, il esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna dans un coin de la chambre, attendant que l'enfant s'endorme. Bientôt la respiration régulière du petit garçon résonna dans la chambre, sa petite main tenait fermement celle de son compagnon.

« -Il dort, murmura Carlisle en cherchant son regard, tout va bien, mon ange ?

-Oui…

-Edward, je vois bien que tu es déboussolé, que tu cherches ta place, mais elle est là, avec nous.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura-t-il en observant l'enfant, comment as-tu pu accepter aussi facilement la situation ? J'ai encore du mal à le croire, à comprendre…

-Tu te souviens de la partie de ton âme qui était venue à mon secours ?

-Oui.

-Je n'arrivais pas à accepter sa disparition, il représentait tellement pour moi… J'ai commencé à le voir, un peu partout. Je l'entendais me parler, m'appeler avant de comprendre qu'il souhaitait me dire, me faire comprendre quelque chose. Mes larmes n'étaient pas anodines, ni la couleur verte de tes yeux, nous retrouvions une part d'humanité, une part nécessaire pour qu'il renaisse de nous deux, de notre amour.

-Donc quand tu m'as fait l'amour tout à l'heure…

-Inconsciemment, je savais que c'était le moment sinon nous allions le perdre. Quand tu l'as vu dans le parc, j'ai compris que le moment était arrivé.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible.

-Ta puissance, Edward, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es capable d'accomplir des miracles comme celui de nous offrir cet enfant, notre enfant.

-Notre fils, murmura le jeune vampire d'un ton pensif.

-Oui, notre fils. Allez, viens, mon ange.

Carlisle lui fit signe de venir s'allonger avec eux. Le Prince s'approcha doucement et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, reprenant les places qu'ils avaient à leur réveil. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, l'enfant se pelotonna contre Carlisle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

-Sais-tu s'il est comme nous ? Ou s'il est humain ?

Le Prince ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se concentra sur l'enfant, sur les moindres parcelles de son être, il étudia son sang, chaque cellule, chaque particularité de son ADN.

-Il est mi-humain, mi-vampire. Il est plus résistant, plus rapide qu'un être humain. Il peut se nourrir comme un être humain, mais je pense qu'il aura aussi un certain attrait pour le sang.

-Le sang ?

-Humain, mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions arriver à le convertir à notre régime sans trop de problème.

-Il faudra en priorité essayer de lui faire manger de la nourriture humaine.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Notre fils, il est vraiment magnifique, chuchota Carlisle en couvant l'enfant du regard.

Edward releva la tête quand il sentit la main de son compagnon sur la sienne, leurs doigts se mêlèrent, le blond déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

-Merci pour tout, mon ange, murmura le médecin en le fixant avec intensité. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Carlisle. »

Ils s'observèrent durant de longues minutes en silence avant que Carlisle ne reporte son attention sur l'enfant. Edward fit de même. L'enfant était vraiment magnifique, il avait hérité de la beauté qui caractérisait les vampires. Les heures passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La lune céda la place au soleil qui baigna la chambre de ses doux rayons.

Lentement, l'enfant commença à bouger dans son sommeil, de légers bruits s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Sa petite main serrait fermement la chemise de Carlisle. Le petit garçon enfouit son visage contre le torse de son amant et soupira d'aise. Edward ne put retenir un sourire, tout comme lui, son fils était attiré par l'odeur du médecin. Doucement, les paupières de l'enfant papillonnèrent, son pouce toujours dans sa bouche, il bailla.

« -Bonjour, mon trésor, murmura Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Bonjour, papa.

Edward se pencha lentement, il approcha son doigt de la joue du petit garçon qu'il caressa avec tendresse. L'enfant leva son petit visage vers lui. Le Prince lui sourit avant de se pencher et de déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Un léger grognement leur arracha un sourire.

-Je crois qu'un petit bonhomme a faim ? Remarqua le blond dans un sourire.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec virulence pour confirmer ses propos. La seconde suivante, Carlisle le prenait dans ses bras et l'entraînait vers la cuisine. Son compagnon déposa l'enfant sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte du frigo.

-Qu'as-tu envie de manger mon trésor ?

Alors que Carlisle attendait la réponse du petit en examinant le contenu de leur frigo, Edward suivit le regard de l'enfant vers la baie vitrée, le petit garçon humait l'air avec attention. L'Héritier inspira profondément captant l'odeur d'un humain. Il comprit rapidement, le facteur était en train de poster leur courrier à la boite aux lettres qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas.

-Alors, mon cœur, que veux-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle inconscient de l'envie qui taraudait l'enfant.

Dans un geste fluide, le petit garçon quitta son perchoir pour s'élancer à travers la baie vitrée qu'il brisa. Il dévala le chemin qui menait au bas de la colline, mais Edward se matérialisa sur sa route. Le Prince n'eut qu'à s'agenouiller pour réceptionner l'enfant dans ses bras et l'enfermer dans leur étau protecteur. Un léger rugissement secoua le torse de l'enfant quand il entendit la voiture du facteur partir.

-Edward ! Appela le médecin en les rejoignant. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tout va bien ! Calme-toi, mon cœur, demanda Edward en caressant le dos de l'enfant, calme-toi et essaie de bloquer ta respiration.

-T'es méchant ! Méchant ! Hurla le petit garçon dont les joues étaient souillées par des larmes et rougies par la colère. T'es méchant ! Tu me fais mal !

Malgré les cris de l'enfant, Edward ne desserra pas son emprise sur le corps du petit garçon, il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prétendait le contraire.

-Lâche-le ! Intervint Carlisle en s'agenouillant à leur côté pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Tout va bien, mon trésor.

-Il m'a fait mal ! Pleura l'enfant en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond.

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mon trésor, assura le médecin.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mon cœur, renchérit Edward préférant ne pas envenimer la situation, je suis désolé, mais je devais t'arrêter avant que tu ne fasses du mal au monsieur.

-J'suis pas méchant, c'est toi le méchant ! C'est toi qui fais mal !

-Mon trésor, l'odeur du monsieur t'a donné faim, comprit Carlisle, et même si tu ne le voulais pas, si Edward ne t'avait pas arrêté, tu lui aurais fait du mal. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer ?

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête tout en la gardant enfouie dans le cou du blond.

-Allez, viens, je vais te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner.

Carlisle se releva tout en gardant l'enfant dans ses bras. Il tendit une main vers lui, Edward la saisit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, son compagnon lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la cuisine où le médecin prépara le petit-déjeuner que l'enfant mangea sur ses genoux tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Edward qui était assis en face de lui. Le petit garçon porta une cuillerée de yaourt à sa bouche et ne put retenir une grimace en sentant le goût de l'aliment. L'odeur d'un être humain et de son sang avaient réveillé son côté vampire, en comparaison, la nourriture humaine devait lui paraître fade.

-Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, l'encouragea Carlisle en remplissant la cuillère.

-Goûte !

L'enfant lui tendit la cuillère de yaourt attendant avec impatience qu'il goûte le laitage et confirme ses dires que cela était mauvais. Edward eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire quand il vit son amant masquer sa stupeur et son horreur derrière un pâle sourire. L'enfant approcha la cuillère des lèvres de son compagnon. Avec une réticence déguisée en un faux entrain, il avala la cuillerée de yaourt.

-C'est vraiment délicieux ! Déclara Carlisle en avalant péniblement le yaourt.

Edward mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le petit garçon observait avec attention la réaction du médecin, les sourcils froncés, un peu sceptique face aux propos étrangement enjoués du blond. Pourtant, malgré tout, l'enfant porta une nouvelle cuillerée à sa bouche, étanchant ainsi sa faim de la manière la plus saine qui soit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le pot, Carlisle lui ouvrit un petit pot de compote.

-Il va falloir que nous allions faire les courses, remarqua Edward à voix haute.

-Oui, il va avoir besoin d'affaires et il faut qu'on achète de la nourriture.

-Il y a plus important, murmura le Prince.

Le médecin et l'enfant levèrent des yeux intrigués vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Il va falloir que nous te trouvions un prénom à moins que tu n'en ais déjà un ? Demanda tendrement l'Héritier.

-Non, avoua l'enfant d'un air triste.

-Edward a raison. Voyons, que dirais-tu de Benjamin ? Proposa le blond.

L'enfant leur offrit une moue attendrissante, leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce prénom.

-Gabriel ?

Carlisle essuya un nouvel échec face à l'air boudeur du petit garçon qui avait en plus froncé les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Noah ? Chuchota Edward.

L'enfant pinça ses lèvres, ses sourcils se froncèrent de consternation, il pouvait sentir le dilemme qui l'habitait. De toute évidence, le petit garçon appréciait ce prénom, mais Edward sentit son cœur se pincer quand il comprit que c'était parce que c'était lui qui l'avait proposé que l'enfant hésitait à dire qu'il lui plaisait.

-Ce prénom est vraiment magnifique, admit Carlisle, et je trouve qu'il te correspond très bien.

-Je l'aime bien, finit par admettre le petit garçon du bout des lèvres.

-Alors ce sera Noah ? Interrogea Edward en observant l'enfant avec attention.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avant d'aller cacher son visage dans le cou de Carlisle. Edward ramassa les vestiges du petit-déjeuner avant de se tourner vers les deux amours de sa vie qui s'étaient lancés dans un concours de grimace.

-Il me semble que nous avons une longue journée de prévue, il va falloir y aller.

-Noah ne peut pas sortir comme ça, lui fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas un problème… Par contre, nous allons devoir côtoyer des humains. Noah, mon cœur, il ne va pas falloir que tu fasses quoi que ce soit qui révèle notre condition aux gens que nous allons croiser, ils vont te donner soif, mais tu devras contrôler ta soif.

-Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent, marmonna le médecin.

-Je ne me ferais pas surprendre comme ce matin, promit Edward, je vais le surveiller et contrôler ses instincts.

-Tu es sûr d'y parvenir ?

-Oui et si cela devient trop difficile, nous rentrerons.

-Très bien, accepta le médecin.

-Cependant, ce serait bien que tu essaies de te contrôler ? Demanda l'Héritier à Noah.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules tout en faisant la moue, pourtant, Edward savait qu'il avait compris l'importance de la discussion, de même, il était sûr que le petit ferait tout pour essayer de se contrôler. Malgré son jeune âge, il était certain que leur fils ferait des prouesses.

-Très bien, soupira son compagnon, je vais prendre une douche et me préparer. Edward, peux-tu t'occuper de Noah et de la baie vitrée ?

Il hocha la tête et la seconde suivante une nouvelle vitre fit son apparition et les morceaux de l'ancienne atterrirent aussitôt dans la poubelle. Le jeune vampire fit apparaître une pile de vêtements et s'approcha de l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Prince le déposa sur le divan et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il aida le petit garçon à enfiler un boxer avant de lui mettre des chaussettes.

-Lève-toi, s'il te plaît.

Noah se redressa tant bien que mal pour qu'Edward puisse lui enfiler son pantalon. Il vit l'enfant tituber et tenter de se rattraper en battant les mains dans l'air tout en ignorant sa main tendue. L'Héritier passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en place alors que le petit garçon affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

L'enfant baissa la tête. Edward passa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, leurs regards émeraudes se mélangèrent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre pourquoi Noah n'était pas à l'aise avec lui.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, Carlisle et moi veillerons sur toi. Tu ne risques rien avec nous et n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons.

-Edward a raison, nous t'aimons plus que tout et quoi qu'il arrive nous te protégerons. »

A peine Carlisle était-il entré dans le salon, que Noah descendit précipitamment du canapé pour se jeter dans ses bras sous le regard quelque peu blessé d'Edward. Tout en affichant un sourire qu'il espérait sincère, il les suivit à l'extérieur et prit le volant de la Mercedes de Carlisle pendant que celui-ci installait leur enfant dans le siège auto qu'il avait fait apparaître. Alors que le médecin allait s'asseoir à ses côtés, Noah réclama sa présence à l'arrière, il s'y installa donc. Edward démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la ville. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses deux hommes qui s'amusaient tranquillement à l'arrière. Leur complicité était plaisante à voir, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser. Pourquoi Noah n'agissait-il pas de la même manière avec lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais appelé papa ? Toutes ces questions le hantaient et le blessaient, cependant, il fit son possible pour mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il devait laisser du temps à Noah et il était certain que son fils viendrait rapidement vers lui.


	45. Chapter 45

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lunaa :**Merci, je suis contente que la suite te plaise et que l'arrivée de Noah ne te déstabilise pas trop. Les explications quant au comportement de Noah vis-à-vis d'Edward viendront bientôt.

Je suis heureuse que l'idée de poursuivre ma fic Aimer à en mourir te plaise, quant à Jasper, il aura une place importante dans cette nouvelle fic, mais je ne la commencerai que quand j'aurais terminé l'une de mes trois autres fics. A bientôt !

**Cyriel 22 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je pense que j'ai surpris pas mal de monde avec Noah, mais j'avais un peu préparé le terrain, non ???... Enfin, sa relation avec Edward va évoluer, mais dans quel sens ? Bon ou mauvais ??? A plus !

**Nounou :** Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 44 : Dédoublement**

Edward observa le nombre impressionnant de cartons qui étaient entreposés dans la chambre jouxtant la leur. Ils avaient décidé que ce serait la chambre de Noah et avait tout acheté pour que la pièce soit transformée en véritable chambre d'enfant. Ils avaient fait les boutiques une bonne partie de la journée, cependant, après avoir déjeuné dans un restaurant, l'enfant avait montré quelques signes d'impatience et de fatigue. La vigilance du petit garçon était mise à rude épreuve et Edward avait dû le reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, Noah s'était endormi dans les bras de Carlisle. Son compagnon lui avait alors confié l'enfant tout en lui conseillant de se téléporter à la villa avec Noah pour le coucher, il emmena aussi avec lui grande partie de leurs achats pour qu'il puisse commencer les travaux.

C'est ainsi que le Prince se retrouva à décorer la chambre de leur fils tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Noah qui dormait dans leur chambre, il ne tenait pas à réveiller l'enfant, du moins, tant que Carlisle ne serait pas rentré. Il ignorait s'il saurait si prendre avec lui… Le jeune vampire esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il eut terminé de poser le papier peint de thème marin qu'avait choisi Noah. Il installa un tapis sur le parquet de bois clair avant de monter le lit de l'enfant en un temps record. Il était en train de se pencher sur le mode d'emploi de la petite commode quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Noah se trouvait dans l'encadrement, une de ses mains tenait fermement un ours en peluche alors qu'il suçait le pouce de son autre main. L'Héritier posa le livret sur le rebord du lit et s'agenouilla face à son fils.

« -Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils avant d'observer la pièce avec attention.

-Ta chambre te plaît ?

-Où est papa ? Murmura Noah.

-Carlisle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Tu veux m'aider à ranger tes jouets ? Proposa-t-il en montrant plusieurs sacs et un coffre à jouets.

Sans un mot, l'enfant se dirigea vers les poches et commença à sortir les jouets qu'il avait choisis un peu plus tôt. Les emballages ne tardèrent pas à être déchirés et Edward ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en voyant le petit garçon jouer avec une voiture. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui, aussitôt, Noah se figea.

-Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Noah se contenta de froncer les sourcils et d'afficher une moue boudeuse.

-Très bien, soupira le jeune vampire, alors, je vais finir de monter ta commode.

Dès qu'il s'éloigna, le petit garçon reprit son jeu. Tout en poursuivant d'arranger la chambre de son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il aurait aimé partager un peu de temps avec Noah, mais ce dernier ne paraissait toujours pas vouloir le laisser approcher. Alors, qu'il était en train de mettre la touche finale en faisant le lit du petit, un léger grognement retentit dans la pièce. Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'heure du goûter était presque passée.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement, un hochement de tête négatif. Noah alla s'installer dans un coin de la chambre, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, sa tête enfouit dans son ours. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Alors que l'enfant commençait à lâcher des gémissements de protestation, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'installa sur une chaise. Il sortit un yaourt du frigo et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange. L'enfant regarda la nourriture d'un air boudeur.

-Je sais que tu as faim, dit doucement Edward, alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger ?

-Je veux papa !

-Carlisle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Mange, s'il-te-plaît.

-J'ai pas faim !

Edward inspira profondément pour rester calme. Son regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui affichait toujours un air boudeur. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-Noah ?

-…

-Noah, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît… Merci. Ecoute je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup, si tu me disais pourquoi, je pourrais peut-être essayer de m'améliorer ?

-…

-Je t'en prie Noah, je t'aime beaucoup et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me fasses confiance. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour t'y aider ?

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu…

-Je suis rentré ! Où sont mes deux hommes préférés ?

Edward retint difficilement un grognement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'appréciait pas d'entendre la voix de son amour. Aussitôt, Noah sauta de sur sa chaise et se précipita à la rencontre du blond qui entrait dans la cuisine.

-Tu es en train de goûter ?

-Oui, répondit l'enfant.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre leur fils sur ses genoux pour le faire manger. Noah engloutit son goûter sans aucune difficulté avant de courir vers le salon où Carlisle avait laissé des sacs remplis de jouets. Tout en réprimant un soupir, Edward se leva et nettoya les vestiges du repas de l'enfant. Alors qu'il passait l'éponge sur le rebord de l'évier, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et un menton vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es contrarié ? Murmura Carlisle à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla Edward en penchant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou.

Carlisle déposa des baisers le long de son cou avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur ses hanches pour plaquer ses fesses contre le bas ventre de son amant.

-Noah, murmura faiblement Edward.

-Il joue, lâcha Carlisle.

Le médecin le fit tourner pour pouvoir s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Le Prince noua ses mains autour de la nuque de son compagnon alors que celui-ci empoignait fermement ses fesses, un léger grognement leur échappa alors que leur désir s'éveillait.

-Papa !

Aussitôt, les deux vampires se séparèrent au moment où Noah entrait dans la cuisine. Le petit garçon les observa un instant d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous discutions, lui répondit Carlisle. Tu ne joues pas ?

-Tu viens jouer avec moi ! Ordonna l'enfant en mettant ses petits poings sur ses hanches.

-J'arrive dans un instant, promit le médecin.

-Non ! De suite ! Exigea Noah.

-Dans un instant, répéta Carlisle d'une voix douce, va au salon, je te rejoints.

Tout en traînant des pieds, l'enfant repartit dans le salon. Les mains de son amant se posèrent aussitôt sur sa taille pour l'enfermer dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer le moment présent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et bougèrent à l'unisson.

-Papa ! Appela Noah impatient. C'est long comment un instant ?

Toujours enlacés, les deux vampires ne purent réprimer un soupir avant de sourire en entendant la fin de la question de leur fils.

-Vas-y, murmura Edward. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de s'éclipser vers le salon. Edward termina de ranger la cuisine avant de prendre les derniers achats de Carlisle pour les mettre dans la chambre de leur fils. Il rangea les vêtements et les jouets avant de revenir au salon, il s'installa sur le canapé pour observer son compagnon et Noah jouer à un jeu de construction. Son amant lui fit signe de se joindre à eux, mais l'air revêche de Noah l'en dissuada. Edward saisit un crayon et une partition vierge pour noter un air qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Le jeune vampire levait parfois les yeux de sa partition pour sourire face à l'une des pitreries de Noah. Le petit garçon avait décidé de construire un château, il ne tenait pas compte des conseils de Carlisle et râlait dès qu'une partie de sa construction s'écroulait. Alors qu'il allait dessiner une note sur la portée, un sentiment diffus l'étreignit. Il fronça les sourcils. Doucement, il posa la partition sur le canapé et s'approcha des baies vitrées. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les alentours. Il ne nota rien d'alarmant, pourtant, il lui avait semblé sentir un danger…

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet par son attitude.

-Oui.

-Edward ? Insista le blond.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, mon amour, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais je me suis trompé.

Ses propos ne semblèrent pas rassurer le blond qui prit aussitôt Noah dans ses bras et se rapprocha de lui.

-Tout va bien, Carlisle, répéta Edward en les prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

L'Héritier déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de réitérer son geste envers leur fils.

-Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à aller donner son bain à Noah, pendant que je vais faire un tour ? »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les prunelles de Carlisle. Edward caressa sa joue en un geste rassurant et aussitôt son compagnon se détendit. Le médecin effleura ses lèvres avant de gagner l'étage avec Noah. Le Prince entrouvrit la baie vitrée, il fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, ses yeux acérés scrutaient les alentours pendant que son esprit fouillait les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Lentement, il descendit vers la piscine, mais il ne trouva rien. Il fit le tour de la propriété, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Rien, il n'y avait rien du tout.

A la fois rassuré et dépité, il revint vers la villa. Tout en marchant, il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout était calme, Carlisle et Noah étaient à ses côtés lorsqu'un sentiment fugace l'avait traversé : le danger. Cela avait été tellement bref qu'il pouvait s'être trompé, mais alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à penser à autre chose ? Et puis, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé !

Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en retenant un léger ricanement. Son instinct ? Il n'avait rien vu venir pour ce qui concernait Noah et il devait bien admettre qu'une partie de son être se méfiait encore du petit garçon, malgré la certitude qu'il avait que l'enfant était leur chair et leur sang. Son instinct n'était donc pas aussi infaillible qu'il le pensait !

Alors qu'il regagnait la terrasse, il observa une dernière fois les alentours, tout était calme. Après un haussement d'épaules, Edward entra dans la villa. Carlisle et Noah se trouvaient au salon. Le petit garçon était assis et dessinait sur la table basse pendant que le médecin guettait son retour. Sentant l'anxiété de ce dernier, l'Héritier lui offrit un sourire rassurant. En silence, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, leurs mains se joignirent et son compagnon posa sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs regards se posèrent sur leur fils qui dessinait avec application, sa langue sortant légèrement entre ses lèvres rosées, ses sourcils étaient froncés par sa concentration, sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. Edward sortit de sa contemplation quand il sentit deux lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard brûlant de son amant. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Alors que leurs langues allaient se retrouver, il sentit une petite main chaude et ferme se poser sur l'un de ses genoux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et croisèrent le regard réprobateur de leur fils. Ce dernier réunit toutes ses forces pour le pousser à l'autre bout du canapé, Edward bougea de lui-même pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Noah s'installa ensuite entre eux, plaquant son petit corps contre celui de Carlisle tout en le défiant du regard de le déloger des bras du blond.

« -Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu pousses Edward à l'autre bout du canapé ? Demanda le médecin à l'enfant.

-Il t'embête !

-Il ne m'embête pas, rectifia le médecin, et puis c'est plutôt le contraire.

Le Prince ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le clin d'œil que lui envoya son compagnon à l'insu du petit garçon.

-Ecoute, Noah, reprit Carlisle, nous…

Son amant fut coupé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Edward soupira quand il reconnut la mélodie. D'un pas las, il alla décrocher.

-Bonjour, Aro.

-Bonjour, mon fils. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je te remercie. J'imagine que tu n'appelles pas pour prendre de nos nouvelles ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas dérangé si cela n'était pas important. Pourriez-vous venir à Volterra ?

-Cela me parait difficile, murmura Edward en observant Noah.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, mon fils, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au téléphone, mais acceptez au moins de venir quelques heures au Palais. Il va y avoir une réunion importante.

Le ton de son père interpella Edward, certes, il ne ressentait pas de danger, mais Aro semblait contrarié, ennuyé, ce qui était assez intrigant.

-D'accord, je vais venir.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama le Volturi. Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie ont hâte de vous revoir tous les deux.

-Tu te méprends, je viens seul.

-Seul ?

-Oui, Carlisle est encore fatigué.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt son père.

-Oui, il va très bien, mais nous souhaitons rester encore un peu seuls. Je vais faire l'aller retour.

-Très bien.

Edward entendit la déception qui pointait dans la voix de son père. Il semblait vraiment désireux de les voir tous les deux, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête, il était hors de question que Noah aille à Volterra.

-La réunion commence dans un quart d'heure, annonça Aro.

-Quoi ?! Et tu m'appelles juste maintenant ?!

-Je ne pense pas que cela te pose de problème et puis plus vite elle aura commencé, plus vite tu pourras rentrer auprès de Carlisle.

-Ouais… A tout à l'heure.

Edward referma sèchement son téléphone avant de revenir s'asseoir auprès des siens.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Lui demanda son compagnon.

-Non, il n'y a aucun danger, le rassura-t-il, il doit encore s'agir d'une dispute entre différents clans.

-Tu vas t'absenter longtemps ?

-Non…

Carlisle l'interrogea du regard en voyant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, mais Noah attira leur attention à tous deux.

-J'ai faim. »

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'emmener l'enfant à la cuisine pour préparer son repas. Edward n'avait aucune envie de les quitter, mais il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps, non ? Si ? Il se rappela un vieux texte qu'il avait lu dans un ouvrage qui compulsait les différents dons qu'avaient possédés leurs semblables à travers le temps, s'il y parvenait cela pourrait régler son problème. Il se leva pour aller faire part de son idée à Carlisle quand son regard se posa sur les dessins de leur fils. Il sourit tout en s'accroupissant pour remettre les capuchons des feutres à leurs places. Noah était éveillé pour son âge et ses dessins reflétaient sa maturité, ils étaient réussis et colorés, il… Edward fronça les sourcils avant de se saisir d'autres dessins. Un léger grognement secoua son torse alors qu'il comprenait que le petit garçon avait dessiné sur ses partitions de musique ! Un léger rire attira son attention, Noah l'observait depuis le seuil du salon. Il allait l'interpeller quand la voix de Carlisle résonna demandant à l'enfant de venir manger.

Edward inspira profondément tout en finissant de ranger les affaires du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il gagna la cuisine où Noah mangeait sur les genoux de Carlisle… Le Prince allait leur faire remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres chaises dans la cuisine, mais il ne dit rien, il contenta de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail tout en faisant part de son idée à son compagnon. Ce dernier s'inquiéta de savoir s'il y avait un risque pour lui, mais il le rassura. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule du four, il sut qu'il devait partir. Il embrassa Noah sur le front et caressa la joue de Carlisle avant de rejoindre leur chambre. L'Héritier s'installa sur leur lit et ferma les yeux.

Lentement, les murs familiers de Volterra se dessinèrent devant lui pour devenir réels. Il fit quelques pas, testant sa capacité à se déplacer, tout semblait parfait si ce n'est… Si ce n'est que son corps ne paraissait n'avoir aucune consistance, il venait de traverser un mur et le cri horrifié de Démétri résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles.

« -Cesse d'hurler comme une demoiselle en détresse ! Grogna Edward en matérialisant autant que possible son corps.

-Mais… Mais…

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Démétri ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Jasper.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être entourés par toute la famille Cullen, ses pères et quelques gardes.

-Ce n'est que moi, souffla Edward.

-Démétri tout va bien ? Demanda Alice intriguée par la pâleur du vampire.

-On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

-C'est un peu le cas, avoua le Prince.

-Quoi ?! S'affola le grand brun.

-Il plaisante, mon gros nounours, le rassura Rosalie.

-Je suis navré, c'est de ma faute, admit le jeune vampire, mais je ne savais pas trop comment ça marchait.

-Comment ça marchait ?! S'écria Démétri qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Tu as traversé le mur !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en le fixant avec intérêt. Emmett s'approcha prudemment de lui et du bout du doigt toucha son bras.

-Bouh ! Lâcha Edward faisant sursauter Emmett et rire les autres.

-C'est pas drôle, râla Emmett.

-Désolé, je…

L'Héritier ne put contenir son fou-rire, se joignant à l'hilarité des autres. Quand les autres se calmèrent enfin, il tenta de se reprendre mais la mine renfrognée de son ami raviva son rire. Il se laissa aller, s'appuyant contre un mur alors qu'il tentait désespérément de mettre un terme à son fou-rire, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de raison de rire ainsi.

-Tout va bien, Ed ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Oui… Oui, parvint-il à articuler tout en essayant de se ressaisir.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de rire ? Remarqua Alice un brin inquiète.

-Ca va, dit-il en se redressant.

-Tu nous expliques le coup du fantôme ? Maugréa Emmett.

-C'est mon esprit qui est devant vous, mon corps est toujours à la villa, expliqua-t-il, je ne voulais pas laisser Carlisle seul.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Demanda Rose.

-Il est occupé, mais il va bien et il vous embrasse. Bien, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?

-Plusieurs clans de vampires se sont unis et se livrent une bataille sans merci, beaucoup d'humains périssent dans le conflit et leurs activités attirent l'attention sur nous, expliqua Aro. Nous devons y mettre un terme.

-Ok, mais où est le problème et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit.

-Une démonstration de force calmerait les ardeurs de tous, déclara Caïus.

-Nous avons réuni les principaux chefs de clans dans la salle du trône, nous n'attendions plus que toi, précisa Marcus.

-D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'y aller, leur rappela Aro.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Ses pères s'installèrent sur leurs trônes et, après avoir enfilé la longue cape noire à l'armoirie des Volturi, il prit place derrière eux. Son regard émeraude se posa sur l'assemblée et aussitôt les vampires ne purent réprimer un frisson de peur.

-A quoi riment ces disputes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. N'y-a-t-il pas suffisamment de terre pour vous tous ?

-Ce territoire nous appartenait ! Déclara une vampire avec rage.

-T'a-t-on donné la parole ? Rugit Caïus.

-Non, murmura la vampire en baissant la tête.

-Ecoutez, nous sommes là pour trouver un terrain d'attente, rappela Marcus.

-Et je vous conseille à parvenir à vous entendre, sinon, notre fils, le Prince, se chargera de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ceci ! Menaça Aro.

Edward retint un soupir, il n'aimait pas cette méthode, mais il avait hâte de retrouver Carlisle et Noah, aussi, il ne releva pas les paroles de son père et envoya une vague de douleur sur les vampires. Des grognements retentirent dans la salle, il effleura leurs esprits et il comprit qu'ils allaient se plier à leurs exigences. Cependant, chacun des clans batailla dur pour essayer d'avoir l'ascendant sur les autres. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela faisait trois heures qu'il était parti. Une partie de lui étant restée à la villa, il savait que son compagnon et Noah allaient bien.

-Ca suffit, grogna Edward en se levant, si vous ne vous décidez pas rapidement, je choisis au hasard les territoires que vous allez occuper !

-Mon Seigneur, mon clan occupait ses terres bien avant que ces intrus n'arrivent, ne serait-il pas juste qu'ils s'en aillent ?

Edward effleura l'esprit du vampire et ce qu'il vit le fit froncer les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce clan. Avant qu'Arès n'apparaisse, il avait prévu de leur rendre une petite visite car ils semaient la terreur dans une petite ville du Sud du Mexique.

-Aucun d'entre vous n'habitera près de cette ville ! Vous avez suffisamment terrifié les habitants !

Craignant sa réaction, personne n'osa le contredire, pourtant, il pouvait entendre leurs esprits hurler leurs protestations.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes silencieux que je n'entends pas vos pensées, leur fit-il remarquer d'un ton acide, je vous …

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, une étrange sensation envahissait son être. Un brasier s'allumait doucement dans tout son corps se concentrant entre ses reins.

-Votre Altesse ? L'interpella doucement Félix légèrement inquiet.

-Ils me fatiguent, soupira le Prince en prenant place sur un siège près de ses pères.

Les murmures reprirent dans la salle. Le jeune vampire nota un léger progrès, les chefs de clans essayaient de trouver une solution, ils ne paraissaient plus vouloir uniquement se sauter à la gorge. Alors qu'il tentait de suivre le cours de la conversation, de doux frissons parcoururent son corps. Il sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir sous l'effet d'une caresse humide. Edward gigota dans son siège, tentant d'apaiser le feu qui brûlait maintenant entre ses reins. Il pouvait sentir son membre se durcir, il croisa les jambes ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Edward ?

Le Prince sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Caïus, il se tourna vers ses pères qui l'observaient d'un œil intrigué et il n'était pas le seul. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sûrement rougi en voyant l'attention que tous lui portaient. Il effleura les esprits des vampires pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

-Je pense que cette solution pourrait satisfaire tout le monde, concéda Edward avant de se lever et de les fixer avec attention, cependant, je souhaiterais que vous restreignez un peu votre alimentation !

-C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea la vampire qui l'avait déjà défié.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que je ne partage pas votre régime alimentaire, mais je ne peux pas aller contre ça… Seulement, tuez uniquement pour vous nourrir, ne jouez plus avec les humains ! Sinon…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, son membre jusqu'à présent légèrement réveillé venait de durcir. Il pouvait sentir une douce caresse froide aller et venir sur son sexe. Il se figea, tentant de maîtriser l'excitation qui gagnait tout son être.

-Sinon ? L'encouragea Aro pour qu'il termine sa phrase.

-Sinon, je me ferais une joie de venir tous vous tuer dans les plus atroces…

L'Héritier se tut une nouvelle fois, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement. La sensation humide qu'il avait perçu sur son torse s'était déplacée sur une région plus au sud de son corps. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? !

-Edward ?

Dans les limbes de plaisir qui l'entouraient, il perçut vaguement la voix de Jasper, le son aiguë de celle-ci le ramena à la réalité.

-Edward ! Gronda son meilleur ami en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Le jeune vampire remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être incommodé, bien entendu, son meilleur ami ressentait ses émotions. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Grogna Jasper à son oreille.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, avoua Edward sur le même ton.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Aro qui avait entendu leur étrange échange.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur avant de pousser tout deux un grognement.

Une nouvelle vague de désir venait de les secouer. Edward se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Jasper n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard suppliant pour qu'il mette un terme à cette situation plus qu'inconfortable pour eux deux.

-Je n'y peux rien, souffla-t-il.

-Mais quelque chose doit bien être à l'origine de CA ! S'énerva légèrement Jasper.

-Je… Je…

Edward ne put continuer à parler, le désir grimpait en lui alors qu'il sentait la main de Jasper broyer son épaule.

-Edward ! Grogna le blond entre ses dents.

Le jeune vampire tenta de bloquer son esprit, mais n'y parvint pas. Il pouvait sentir des mains froides et impatientes arpenter son corps, éveillant, intensifiant son désir. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit, mais… Non ? Il n'aurait pas osé ? Si ?

-Peut-on enfin savoir ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Caïus qui s'impatientait.

-Et bien, les négociations semblent être en bonne voie, donc, je vais me retirer, annonça Edward.

-Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent ses pères.

-Oui, et puis, nos amis ici présents savent que s'ils ne respectent pas leur part du marché, je me chargerai d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le Prince. Bon et bien, c'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais…

-N'en dits pas plus ! Le coupa Jasper qui affichait une mine un peu dégoûtée. J'ai compris et c'est brrr….

Le blond fit mine de frissonner avant d'aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras du petit lutin. De toute évidence, son meilleur ami avait fait le rapprochement entre son état et Carlisle… Edward adressa un petit signe de la main à ses pères, puis, il disparut empêchant quiconque de l'arrêter. Son esprit regagna son corps en feu. A peine avait-il repris conscience de son être qu'il sentit la langue de son amant caresser son gland avant qu'il ne prenne son membre en bouche.

-Putain ! Carlisle ! Grogna Edward dont les doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux du blond.

Il sentit un sourire étirer la bouche de son compagnon qui le suça avec avidité. Le Prince ne put retenir son bassin d'aller à la rencontre des lèvres de son amant.

-Carlisle, murmura-t-il, Carl… J'étais… J'étais…

Le jeune vampire laissa échapper un feulement de colère quand il comprit que son amant s'activait sur son sexe pour lui faire perdre toute pensée cohérente. Ses doigts semblaient eux aussi le trahir au lieu de l'aider à repousser son compagnon, ces derniers guidaient ses mouvements sur son membre.

-Carlisle… Tu… Tu imagines… en… en… pleine … réunion…, haleta péniblement l'Héritier d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus colérique.

Un léger rire s'échappa du torse de son amant qui délaissa son pénis pour s'allonger sur lui et déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Ils étaient tous deux nus, Edward ne put résister et bougea légèrement son bassin faisant frotter leurs érections. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux alors que leurs mains partaient à la conquête de leurs corps.

-Noah c'est enfin endormi dans son lit et puis… J'avoue ne pas avoir résisté quand je t'ai vu sans défense sur ce lit…

-J'étais en pleine réunion, Carlisle ! Sais-tu dans quelle position tu m'as mis ?

-J'en ai une vague idée, avoua son amant, ne te rappelles-tu pas d'une discussion avec tes pères, ma famille et Eléazar dans une serre ?

Edward ne put que sourire lorsqu'il se souvint la manière dont il s'était un peu amusé ce soir là au dépend de son amant. Il se rappela alors que Jasper avait été une fois encore le témoin involontaire de leur petit jeu. Le Prince ne put retenir un grognement de surprise quand Carlisle le retourna brusquement pour le faire allonger sur le ventre.

-Je n'en peux plus, murmura son amant à son oreille, cela fait des heures que je t'attends.

-Et là ? Tu attends quoi ? Une invitation ? Railla Edward. »

D'un habile coup de rein, Carlisle s'introduisit en lui. Un feulement de plaisir échappa au blond qui semblait heureux de se fondre en lui. Rapidement, son amant commença à se mouvoir tout en s'allongeant pour recouvrir son corps avec le sien. Son compagnon attrapa ses mains les nouant avec les siennes pour les relever au-dessus de leurs têtes, les lèvres de Carlisle se perdirent dans son cou pour y laisser une pluie de baisers. Les mouvements de son amant se firent plus brusques, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Edward mordillait sa lèvre pour retenir ses cris, il ne tenait pas à réveiller Noah ! Malgré ses rapides va et viens, Carlisle lui faisait l'amour avec douceur, gardant toujours ses mains prisonnières des siennes. Le Prince sentait qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à atteindre la délivrance. Les coups de reins de son compagnon et son membre durcit qui frottait contre les draps soyeux allaient avoir raison de sa résistance. Il perçut les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de son compagnon, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Edward se laissa donc aller, il voulait venir en même temps que son amour. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la jouissance, Edward se figea. D'un geste rapide, il se sépara de son compagnon qui l'observait avec incompréhension et frustration. Carlisle allait se jeter sur lui, mais le Prince le repoussa en lui lançant un regard désolé. La seconde suivante la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait.

« -Papa ? Appela Noah.

-Oui… Mon trésor, parvint à articuler difficilement Carlisle.

Le petit garçon entra dans la chambre. Il tenait contre lui son ours en peluche, ses yeux étaient rougis et des traces humides étaient visibles sur ses joues. Edward se concentra quelques secondes et ils se retrouvèrent vêtus de leurs pantalons de pyjama. Pendant ce temps, Noah s'était approché du lit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda tendrement le blond au petit garçon. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, pleurnicha Noah, et t'étais pas là !

-Je suis navré, mon trésor, allez viens. »

Carlisle attrapa le petit garçon et l'installa entre eux. Aussitôt, Noah se réfugia contre le blond, il resserra son étreinte sur son ours et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Une main douce vint se saisir de la sienne, Carlisle l'attira vers lui et déposa un doux baiser dans le creux de sa paume tout en articulant silencieusement un _désolé_. Edward lui sourit et quand le blond lâcha sa main, il en profita pour caresser les cheveux de son fils tout en se disant qu'il s'était endormi bien vite après son cauchemar…


	46. Chapter 46

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Ca y'est j'ai récupéré mon ordi !!!!! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il tienne bon, il parait qu'il commence à avoir de l'âge… C'est bientôt Noël ? lol…

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette :**Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est vrai que Carlisle a pas mal d'imagination, lol… Pour Noah, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments ! A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! T'inquiète pas pour Jasper, dans Aimer à en mourir, il n'aura pas une place de méchant, au contraire… A bientôt !

**Nounou :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 45 : Tête à tête**

Le téléphone de la villa avait sonné tôt dans la matinée, réveillant Noah qui s'était réfugié en râlant dans les bras de Carlisle. Edward se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau où ils avaient laissé le portable pour répondre. Le jeune vampire ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de son père. A sa grande stupeur, ce dernier ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son départ précipité de la veille, il en déduisit donc qu'Aro avait quelque chose à demander. Cependant, après avoir échangés quelques banalités, son père demanda à parler à Carlisle. Il tenta bien de le questionner, mais Aro refusa de lui répondre. Il accepta finalement de lui passer son amant qui était toujours allongé, Noah endormit dans ses bras.

« -Aro veut te parler, l'informa-t-il à voix basse.

-Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? Questionna le Volturi qui avait entendu son murmure.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, répliqua Edward sur un ton un peu trop sec, et ce serait bien que tu en fasses autant. Merci. Je te passe Carlisle.

-Merci, _mio figlio_.

Le Prince fut heureux de n'entendre qu'un murmure, Aro semblait avoir accepté sa requête aussi farfelue soit-elle à ses yeux. Pour tout dire, Edward ne tenait pas à ce que Noah se réveille car le petit risquerait de signaler sa présence à Aro et il était trop tôt pour lui parler de l'enfant.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Il y a quelques conflits en Egypte et j'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance pour aller calmer les choses là-bas.

-Envoie un de tes émissaires.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais ils ont réclamé une personne juste et en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Etant le compagnon d'Edward, tu fais partie de la famille et si tu te sens suffisamment en forme, j'aimerais que tu y ailles avec quelques uns de mes gardes. Edward pourrait t'accompagner, mais en simple observateur.

-Je suis très touchée par la confiance que tu me portes, mais je ne peux pas quitter la villa.

-Ce ne serait que pour deux jours au maximum, Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé, Aro, je ne peux pas.

-Carlisle, mon ami, je n'insisterais pas si ce n'était pas important… C'est le Clan d'Amun et celui de Khéops, tu les connais tous deux.

-C'est étrange qu'ils se disputent, murmura le médecin pensif, je les connais bien, ce sont des amis.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils ont accepté de se ranger à ton avis, ils ont une très haute estime de toi.

-Sur quoi porte la querelle ?

-Benjamin et Tia.

-Tia ?

-Oui, Khéops l'a transformé. Benjamin est tombé amoureux d'elle. Tu connais les pouvoirs de ce jeune vampire ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, Amun et Khéops se disputent pour savoir dans quel clan le jeune couple vivra.

-Chacun veut s'approprier le don de Benjamin, comprit le médecin.

-Leurs disputes sont de plus en plus violentes et du coup ils ne soucient plus de maintenir la paix dans leurs contrées.

-Je vois, murmura Carlisle soucieux. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, je te rappelle pour te donner ma réponse.

-Fais vite, mon ami.

Edward soupira en voyant son compagnon raccrocher, Noah s'était réveillé et avait entendu une partie de la conversation grâce à son ouïe presqu'aussi développée que la leur.

-Tu vas pas partir papa ? Bredouilla Noah les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon trésor, murmura le blond en essuyant les larmes de l'enfant, des amis ont besoin de moi et il faut que j'aille les aider.

Noah éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à la chemise du médecin tout en le suppliant de rester. Patiemment, Carlisle lui expliqua qu'il devait s'absenter, que des gens avaient besoin de lui.

-Je ne serais pas absent longtemps.

-Je veux venir avec toi !

-Non, Noah, tu ne peux pas venir, tu vas rester ici avec Edward.

Le Prince se redressa vivement, un air paniqué se dessina sur son visage et il envisagea pendant une seconde de se joindre aux suppliques de Noah. Carlisle se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le bercer.

-Je veux rester avec toi !

-Moi aussi, Noah, mais il faut que j'aide mes amis. Je te promets que je t'appellerais et puis tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser avec Edward.

-Je veux pas ! Chouina Noah.

-Mon trésor, tu es un petit garçon très courageux et je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Tiens, regarde, dit-il en prenant le téléphone de la maison, il te suffit d'appuyer sur cette touche, puis, sur celle-là… Et… Tu vois ? Mon téléphone portable sonne. Dès que tu en as envie, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

-Oui, murmura le petit garçon tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu veux m'aider à préparer mon sac ? Proposa-t-il pour le distraire.

Noah acquiesça et l'aida à sortir un petit sac de voyage. Sous la directive de son amant, Noah y rangea plus ou moins bien des vêtements. Carlisle partit dans la salle de bain chercher des affaires de toilette pendant que Noah était allé chercher une peluche dans sa chambre. Edward suivit son compagnon dans la salle de bain.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, assura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, reste ici, je vais y aller et règlerai rapidement le problème.

-Ce sont mes amis, Edward, et je ne supporte pas qu'un différent aussi stupide les sépare.

-Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Edward ? Je comprends que Noah fasse un caprice, mais toi ? Tu es un adulte, mon ange.

-Carlisle… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Noah et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment.

-Justement, ça vous fera du bien de passer un peu de temps ensemble, vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance.

-Mon amour, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Reste, je t'en prie.

-Non, mon ange, tu vas être un grand garçon et tout va bien se passer.

-Mais…

Edward ne put continuer à protester, les lèvres de son amant venaient de s'emparer des siennes. Les mains de Carlisle se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il nouait ses mains autour de son cou.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura l'Héritier contre ses lèvres quand il entendit les pas de Noah.

-Toi aussi.

-Papa ! S'écria Noah en entrant dans la pièce et en tendant les bras au blond. Tiens, Monsieur Moustache veut venir avec toi.

-Merci, mon trésor, dit Carlisle en prenant la peluche en forme de chaton.

-Tu pourras lui faire un câlin si tu es triste, expliqua le petit garçon.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci beaucoup, Noah. Tu seras sage avec papa Edward ?

-Oui, maugréa l'enfant en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec lui. »

Noah lui lança un regard indécis, mais Carlisle ne sembla pas le remarquer et déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon. Edward saisit la main que son compagnon lui tendait et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le garage. Edward rangea le sac de son compagnon dans la malle de la voiture et s'éloigna pour prévenir Aro que Carlisle arrivait. Pendant qu'il parlait avec son père, il observa du coin de l'œil son amant qui câlinait leur fils, ce tableau lui arracha un sourire. Il dut cependant se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation car Aro ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'accompagnait pas le médecin en Egypte. Edward prétendit s'être engagé auprès de l'Hôpital de Biarritz où il travaillait depuis peu, ils manquaient de personnel et puis cette histoire serait vite réglée. Au son de la voix de son père, il comprit que ce dernier se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Heureusement pour lui, Aro ne pouvait quitter Volterra pour le moment. Quand il eut raccroché, il revint vers le garage. Carlisle embrassa une dernière fois Noah avant de lui donner le petit garçon qui protesta quelque peu. Le blond caressa la joue de leur fils avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres. Edward aurait aimé que leur baiser dure plus longtemps, mais Noah en avait décidé autrement. Ensemble, ils regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner, faisant des signes de la main au blond qui les leur rendit avant de finalement disparaître de leur vue.

Dès que Carlisle fut parti, Noah gigota pour quitter ses bras. Edward le déposa sur le sol et le petit garçon courut vers la maison. Le Prince laissa échapper un soupir, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il rejoignit Noah. Après tout, peut-être que Carlisle avait raison, peut-être que passer du temps tous les deux les rapprocheraient ? Il refermait la porte de la villa quand il entendit le rire argentin de Noah ainsi que celui de… Carlisle ? L'Héritier se précipita dans le salon. Apparemment Noah avait bien retenu comment se servir du téléphone car il était déjà en ligne avec le blond ! Edward s'assit dans sur le canapé et écouta le petit garçon babiller. Malheureusement, Carlisle arriva bientôt à l'aéroport.

« -Je dois te laisser, mon trésor, dit-il doucement, je te rappelle dès que mon avion aura atterri, sois sage avec papa Edward, d'accord ?

-Mais je veux continuer de te parler !

-C'est n'est pas possible, Noah, il faut que j'y aille, je t'embrasse. Fais un bisou à Edward de ma part.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle raccrocha. Les traits angéliques du petit garçon se tendirent, reflétant la colère qui l'habitait. Ses petits doigts appuyèrent sur la touche de rappel automatique, mais il tomba sur la messagerie de Carlisle. Noah allait tenter de l'appeler une nouvelle fois quand il décida d'intervenir.

-Carlisle ne te répondra pas, mon cœur, lui dit-il avec douceur et en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, il est dans l'avion et le téléphone ne marche pas.

-Je veux lui parler !

-Tu lui parleras plus tard, il a promis de t'appeler dès que ce sera possible, rappela Edward tout en prenant le combiné des mains de l'enfant.

-T'es méchant ! Tu veux pas que je lui parle !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Noah, protesta gentiment Edward, papa ne peut pas répondre car il…

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna le petit garçon en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses petites mains. Veux plus t'entendre ! T'es méchant ! Je veux papa ! Je veux mon papa ! Papa !

-Calme-toi, Noah… S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, répéta le Prince un peu dépassé.

-Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Je veux papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de son fils et Edward se sentait impuissant. Il tenta de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, mais ce dernier se déroba. Noah n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Carlisle, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration devenait difficile. Edward fonça à l'étage et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le doudou de Noah et une chemise qu'avait porté Carlisle. Malgré ses récriminations, il enveloppa l'enfant dans le vêtement et lui donna son ours. L'Héritier prit ensuite un mouchoir pour essuyer le visage du petit garçon et le moucher. Les pleurs de Noah s'étaient quelque peu apaisés, mais il continuait d'appeler son père et Edward sentait que la crise n'était pas passée. Il refit une tentative pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le petit garçon le repoussa en poussant de hauts cris. En désespoir de cause, Edward se leva et alla s'asseoir à son piano. Doucement, il commença à jouer les notes de la berceuse qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures. Il jouait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la respiration de Noah s'était calmée et qu'il n'entendait plus ses pleurs. Alors que ses doigts continuaient de voler sur les touches blanches et noires, il tourna la tête pour voir le petit garçon endormit sur le canapé. Ses doigts se figèrent. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et recouvrit son fils avec une couverture. L'enfant grogna légèrement dans son sommeil. Edward sourit et retourna auprès du piano. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Noah quand les notes de musiques résonnèrent à travers les murs du salon.

Edward avait joué pendant plus de deux heures avant de s'arrêter pour aller préparer le repas de son fils qui dormait toujours sur le canapé du salon. N'étant plus familiarisé depuis un moment avec la nourriture humaine, il avait suivi consciencieusement la recette d'un livre de cuisine pour enfant, espérant que ce qu'il préparait serait du goût de Noah. Il mettait le gratin de pâtes au four quand il entendit le petit garçon s'éveiller. A allure humaine, il gagna le salon pour le voir s'étirer.

« -Où est papa ?

-Il est parti en voyage, lui rappela-t-il tout en guettant le moindre signe de larme.

-Ah, dit simplement Noah.

Edward observa le visage de son fils, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir pleurer, mais un air déterminé s'était peint sur son visage. Le Prince se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser le petit garçon, il était tenté de lire dans son esprit, mais une sorte de bouclier semblait protéger l'enfant et il n'avait pas envie de le forcer.

-Et si on allait prendre ton bain pendant que ton dîner finit de cuire ?

Noah haussa les épaules avant de se laisser glisser du canapé et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Edward le suivit. Il voulut l'aider à monter les marches, mais l'enfant semblait décidé à le faire tout seul. Il le surveilla, le rattrapant quand sa coordination lui faisait défaut, il fallait dire que son doudou et la chemise de Carlisle qui traînait sur le sol ne l'aidaient pas. Arrivés à la salle de bain, l'Héritier fit couler un bain pendant que Noah enlevait maladroitement ses vêtements. Edward s'approcha pour l'aider, son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine quand Noah se laissa faire.

-Je veux plein de mousse !

Edward se demanda si c'était le moment de reprendre son fils qui avait tendance à lui donner beaucoup d'ordres, mais d'un autre côté, il ne tenait pas à briser les maigres progrès qu'ils faisaient.

-S'il-te-plaît, finit par murmurer Noah face à son silence.

-Bien sûr, accepta Edward avec un sourire.

Le jeune vampire attrapa le flacon et versa du produit dans l'eau du bain. Le petit garçon se mit à remuer pour faire de la mousse.

-Encore ! Encore ! Rit l'enfant.

Edward n'hésita pas longtemps face au rire de Noah, il versa un peu plus de produit dans le bain et aida le petit garçon à le faire mousser. L'enfant prit une poignée de mousse et souffla dedans lui envoyant des bulles de savon dans le visage. Il arrêta le robinet d'eau chaude pendant que Noah jouait à faire des bulles après avoir plongé sa tête sous l'eau.

-Je peux avoir mes jouets ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward, sois sage.

Le Prince sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans la chambre de son fils et prendre ses jouets. Il attrapa la caisse, ne sachant pas lesquels Noah voulaient. Il revint dans la salle de bain et donna à son fils les jouets qu'il désirait.

-La baleine ?

Edward fouilla dans la caisse, cherchant une baleine, mais il ne vit rien qui ressemblait au jouet.

-Où elle est ma baleine ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûr qu'elle était dans la caisse ?

Noah haussa les épaules avant de lui offrir une moue adorable.

-Je vais voir dans ta chambre, je reviens vite, mon cœur.

Le jeune vampire revint dans la chambre et commença à chercher la fameuse baleine. Après avoir fouillé dans les moindres recoins, il finit par baisser les bras. La baleine restait introuvable. Le jeune vampire revint dans la salle de bain tout en se demandant quand il avait vu ce maudit jouet pour la dernière fois. La baleine ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir rangé un jouet qui ressemblait à une baleine. Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, il entra dans la salle de bain. Il sentit son pied glisser, Edward tendit une main vers le lavabo pour rétablir son équilibre, mais malgré sa rapidité il ne put se rattraper. Son corps de marbre heurta le carrelage qui se brisa sous l'impact. Lentement, il se redressa et fixa d'un air incrédule le sol couvert d'eau et de mousse. Son regard se posa sur la baignoire qui débordait et le robinet d'où l'eau s'échappait à grand débit. Edward fronça les sourcils en regardant son fils.

-Noah ?

L'enfant fit la moue avant de replonger dans la baignoire éclaboussant un peu plus la salle de bain. Edward soupira en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. Il ôta ensuite ses baskets et prit plusieurs serviettes qu'il utilisa pour essuyer le sol. Quand il eut terminé, il attrapa une serviette propre et demanda à Noah de sortir du bain. Le petit garçon ne protesta pas et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il le prenne et le sèche. Face à sa docilité, Edward décida de fermer les yeux sur l'état de la salle de bain, après tout, Noah s'était laissé emporter par ses jeux. Une fois l'enfant séché, il l'habilla. Main dans la main, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Pendant que Noah s'installait à table, Edward fit cuire un steak haché. Une fois la viande cuite, il la découpa et la déposa dans une assiette avec une part de gratin de pâtes.

-Tiens, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Le petit garçon prit sa fourchette et prit une bouchée. Edward versait de l'eau dans le verre de son fils lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier mangeait plus facilement sa viande saignante que les pâtes.

-J'ai fini !

-Tu ne veux pas manger un peu plus de pâtes ?

-Non.

-Ok, capitula Edward, quel dessert veux-tu ?

Le jeune vampire observait l'intérieur du frigo quand il entendit une chaise racler le sol. Noah passa sous son bras qui tenait ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur pour observer les différents desserts qui s'y trouvaient. Edward sourit quand il vit ses sourcils froncés et son petit doigt qui tapotait son menton alors qu'il essayait de faire un choix.

-Un seul, précisa le Prince en le voyant tendre ses deux mains.

-Chocolat ! Décida Noah en prenant une mousse au chocolat.

Edward sourit alors que l'enfant repartait s'installer à table. Il commença à nettoyer la vaisselle du déjeuner pendant que Noah terminait son dessert. Lorsque l'Héritier se retourna, il eut un léger rire en voyant les traces de chocolat qui maculaient le visage de son fils.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'il était bon ce dessert au chocolat ?

Pour toute réponse, Noah hocha la tête avant de passer son doigt dans le pot pour récolter encore un peu de chocolat qu'il lécha.

-Je crois que le pot est propre, mon cœur, assura Edward en le lui prenant puis il essuya son visage. Allez, viens, on va faire un brin de toilette, puis, tu iras faire la sieste. »

Pour toute réponse, Noah lui tendit ses bras et avec plaisir il le prit contre lui pour gagner l'étage. Ils firent un bref passage par la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait emmener le petit garçon dans sa chambre, ce dernier préféra dormir dans la chambre de ses parents. Edward accepta, après tout, Carlisle était parti et Noah faisait des efforts pour être sage. Il coucha le petit garçon, déposa un baiser sur son front et gagna le rez-de-chaussée dès qu'il sentit que le sommeil le gagnait.

Edward s'agenouilla pour ramasser les jouets qui traînaient dans le salon. Il les rangea dans une caisse tout en se disant que le comportement de Noah avait bien changé. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu étrange et soudain… Après tout, Carlisle avait peut-être raison, peut-être que son éloignement les avait rapproché ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout était trop brutal. Le Prince soupira et décida de contacter son compagnon pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, bien qu'il était certain que Carlisle lui dirait qu'il réfléchissait trop. Alors qu'il allait se concentrer pour le contacter, des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention.

Doucement pour ne pas réveiller Noah, il gagna l'étage. Il traversa le couloir, entrouvrant les portes pour savoir ce qui provoquait ce son étrange. Tout en se concentrant, il se rendit compte que ce bruit venait de sa chambre… Sa chambre où Noah dormait ! Edward courut vers la chambre dont il ouvrit violemment la porte. Son regard se posa sur le lit. Un frisson de terreur traversa son corps quand il vit que le lit était vide. Il allait fouiller les alentours quand le bruit se répéta à nouveau. Edward tourna la tête et se figea. Le jeune vampire ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Noah était assis devant leur penderie, tous ses vêtements jonchaient le sol de la chambre, seuls ceux de Carlisle étaient toujours bien rangés. Lentement, il s'avança vers le tas de vêtements au milieu duquel Noah était assis. Il prit une de ses chemises entre ses mains et la déplia. Cette dernière était en lambeau, quelqu'un l'avait déchiré avec application. Son regard se posa sur le tas de vêtements qui avait subi le même sort. Noah tenait encore entre ses mains un pantalon qu'il déchirait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Gronda Edward.

-Je m'amuse, répondit simplement l'enfant en tirant sur le tissu du pantalon.

-Arrête ! S'écria le Prince en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains.

Aussitôt Noah se mit à pleurer. Edward inspira profondément, il devait rester calme, il ne tenait pas à effrayer son fils. Doucement, il s'agenouilla face à lui, il attrapa un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du petit garçon.

-Calme-toi, mon cœur, lui demanda tendrement le Prince, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Les sanglots de l'enfant s'apaisèrent. L'Héritier le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Le jeune père lui donna son ours en peluche avant de se tourner vers le tas de vêtements déchirés. Il soupira en voyant qu'aucun de ses vêtements n'avait échappé aux ravages faits par Noah. Tout en se disant que ce n'était que du matériel, il se tourna vers son fils.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-…

-Noah, mon cœur, pourquoi as-tu détruit mes vêtements ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ? Insista Edward face au regard soudain froid du petit garçon.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il s'installa près de Noah. L'enfant s'éloigna de lui, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Edward ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Noah avait-il changé de comportement ? La journée défila dans son esprit et il comprit. Il n'y avait jamais eu de baleine dans le coffre à jouet, le petit garçon l'avait sciemment éloigné de la salle de bain pour pouvoir la saccager. Et maintenant, ses vêtements… Noah faisait tout pour lui faire sentir qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie.

-J'ai passé l'éponge pour la salle de bain inondée, dit Edward d'une voix calme, je pensais que tu t'étais laissé emporter par ton jeu, mais là ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu as fait exprès de déchirer mes vêtements et je veux savoir pourquoi ?... Noah ?... Réponds-moi !

Edward avait essayé de rester calme, mais il perdait peu à peu patience. Son regard accrocha celui de son fils, une lueur de défi brûlait dans ses prunelles émeraude se mêlant à une flamme de colère.

-Je te déteste.

Noah avait prononcé ces trois mots d'une voix froide, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.

-Noah, mon cœur…

-J'suis pas ton cœur ! T'es méchant ! Je t'aime pas !

-Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que les choses aillent mieux entre nous ?

-Rien ! Jamais, je t'aimerais ! Y'a que papa Carlisle que j'aime !

-Est-ce que… Est-ce tu ne m'aimes pas parce que Carlisle m'aime moi aussi ? Si c'est le cas, sache que Carlisle a largement assez de place dans son cœur pour nous deux.

Noah l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. La colère et la haine qui brûlaient dans ses prunelles brisèrent son cœur. Pourquoi Noah le détestait-il autant ? Il enviait la relation fusionnelle qu'avaient son compagnon et leur fils, il aurait aimé que Noah agisse de la même manière avec lui, mais il saurait aussi se contenter d'un peu d'amour. Edward retint un soupir et fit son possible pour offrir un visage neutre à son fils toujours silencieux qui le défiait du regard. Tout en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, l'Héritier prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et descendit au salon où il le posa près d'un coin de la pièce.

-Tu vas rester ici et réfléchir à ce que tu as fait, ordonna Edward en le forçant à se tourner face au mur. Tu as déchiré mes vêtements et c'est mal, c'est pour cela que je te punis. Noah, malgré tout, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. »

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues rougies du petit garçon, Edward serra les poings pour ne pas les essuyer et consoler l'enfant. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son piano et s'assit sur le banc. Malgré toute la haine que lui vouait l'enfant et tout le dégoût qu'il paraissait avoir pour lui, Noah semblait apprécier l'entendre jouer du piano, même si le petit garçon ne l'avouerait jamais. Edward laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches noires et blanches. Une douce mélodie envahit la pièce, se mêlant aux sanglots de son fils qui s'apaisèrent au fur et à mesure que les notes s'égrenaient. Le Prince joua pendant une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant d'abandonner le piano. Il quitta le banc pour s'approcher de Noah qui observait sans faillir le mur qui lui faisait face.

« -Noah, mon cœur, la punition est terminée, viens.

Malgré ses propos, l'enfant ne bougea pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, ses mains toujours nouées dans son dos bien droit.

-Noah, allez viens, murmura l'Héritier en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où il assit son fils sur une chaise avant de lui préparer son goûter que l'enfant refusa de manger. Le jeune père avait dû mal à supporter le mutisme et la froideur du regard du petit garçon.

-Veux-tu que l'on joue au ballon dehors ? Proposa-t-il. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Que pouvait-il faire pour dérider enfin son fils ? Pour qu'ils puissent au moins nouer un semblant de relation ? Il ne bougea pas quand Noah quitta la chaise pour aller au salon. Il l'entendit prendre le combiné du téléphone, il devait essayer de joindre Carlisle, son père… Les mots d'amour que Noah laissa sur le répondeur de son compagnon réveillèrent en lui un léger sentiment de jalousie qu'il étouffa aussitôt. D'un pas lourd, il gagna le salon. Le petit garçon avait raccroché le téléphone et était installé à la table basse et dessinait. Edward chercha du réconfort auprès de son piano, la musique l'avait toujours soulagé. Il avait été tellement heureux de partager des instants de complicité avec son fils, la douleur avait été encore plus grande quand il avait compris que Noah avait été gentil avec lui pour mieux le détruire ensuite. Il jouait depuis quelques minutes quand il se rendit compte que Noah avait arrêté de dessiner pour le fixer avec attention.

Le vampire continua à jouer. Il se tendit quelque peu quand il entendit le petit garçon s'approcher. L'enfant resta un long moment debout non loin de lui. Edward faisait son possible pour chasser le malaise qui l'envahissait lentement. A pas lents, Noah avança pour finir par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le Prince se concentra sur la musique, ne sachant pas comment réagir, craignant une réaction de son fils tout en espérant qu'il fasse enfin un geste vers lui. Ni tenant plus, il effleura l'esprit du petit garçon, il n'y trouva que de la confusion. Soudain, il sentit une vague de colère submerger l'enfant qui abattit violemment ses mains sur les touches noires et blanches. Edward cessa de jouer alors que le petit garçon s'acharnait sur les touches.

« -Arrête, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Noah ne l'écouta pas. Ses poings serrés s'abattaient durement sur le clavier du piano, faisant trembler l'instrument.

-Ca suffit, dit l'Héritier en s'emparant de ses poings, tu vas le casser si tu continues !

-Et alors ? Gronda Noah en s'arrachant à son emprise pour reprendre ses coups.

-Noah ! Arrête immédiatement ! Tu…

-Non ! Non ! S'écria l'enfant. C'est mon piano ! Il est à moi ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Le piano laissa échapper un son étrange et aigu qui fit frémir le Prince. Des touches noires et ivoires venaient de se briser, des cordes avaient cédé. Malgré son jeune âge, Noah possédait une force impressionnante pour un enfant que lui donnait sa condition de mi-vampire.

-Il est à moi ! Continua d'hurler le petit garçon. C'est pour moi que papa l'a acheté ! Il est à moi !

-Très bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le casser, déclara Edward en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de l'instrument.

-Non ! Non ! Je veux le casser !

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Edward.

Malgré lui, un grognement secoua son torse, ce son menaçant se répandit dans le salon et Noah se calma en l'entendant. L'Héritier se maudit quand il sentit son fils trembler entre ses bras. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte avant de monter à l'étage et d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils. Il déposa le petit garçon sur son lit et lui donna son ours en peluche.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune père, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, pardonne-moi.

L'enfant garda la tête baissée, Edward esquissa un geste avant d'arrêter sa main à quelques centimètres de la tête de son fils qui releva brutalement la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

-Je vais aller tenter de réparer tes bêtises et préparer ton repas. Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Je suis vraiment navré de te punir une seconde fois. Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter ainsi ! »

Tout en faisant son possible pour dissimuler la peine qui l'envahissait, Edward sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir le surveiller discrètement. Le Prince gagna le rez-de-chaussée. Son regard se posa sur le piano. Il s'en approcha et soupira en voyant l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait sous-estimés. Il allait devoir investir une nouvelle fois dans un piano. Délaissant l'instrument brisé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Noah. Il ouvrit le frigo et s'appuya contre ce dernier pour observer le contenu du réfrigérateur tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer et surtout ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Noah.

Lentement, son regard se perdit dans le vide, il ne voyait plus les ingrédients, son esprit était en alerte. Le Prince fronça les sourcils, quelque chose englobait la villa, quelque chose de familier. L'Héritier se concentra et se heurta à un bouclier… Un bouclier familier… Sciemment ou non, Noah venait d'étendre son bouclier sur la villa. Sans un bruit, le vampire ferma la porte du frigo. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond fixant l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de son fils. Il laissa son don agir, s'infiltrant doucement dans le bouclier de Noah pour ne pas le blesser, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ne trouvant rien, il monta à l'étage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier, une angoisse sourde étreignit son être. Ses pas jusque-là lents devinrent rapides. Edward poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils et laissa échapper un feulement : la pièce était vide ! Noah avait disparu ! En un clin d'œil, il fut près de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Son regard acéré balaya le jardin et la forêt qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, mais il ne trouva rien. Comment Noah avait-il pu s'échapper par cette fenêtre ?! Malgré son agilité et sa force, il n'était qu'un enfant et la chambre était au deuxième étage ! Où est-il passé ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il la présence d'un danger ? Un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti peu avant le départ de Carlisle.

L'Héritier ferma les yeux et se concentra. En un clin d'œil, il brisa le bouclier de Noah. Des images apparurent brutalement dans son esprit, le Prince tomba à genoux au milieu de la chambre de son fils. Une voix résonnait dans son esprit, une voix qui pervertissait l'esprit de son fils, une voix qui insufflait la haine dans le cœur de Noah… Un grognement de rage secoua son torse. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu laisser ce danger planer sur sa famille ? Sur son fils ? Laissant sa colère de côté, il tenta de se concentrer pour retrouver son fils, de nouvelles images apparurent.

_« -Je veux mon papa, pleura Noah. _

_-Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire à lui. _

_-C'est vrai ? Demanda l'enfant, un sourire éclaira son visage baigné de larmes. _

_-Oui, viens, nous allons retrouver Carlisle. _

_-Mais… Edward ? _

_-Tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas, il sera soulagé que tu partes. Et puis, il est méchant avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Mais…_

_-Il est méchant ! Il ne t'aime pas ! _

_-Il est gentil avec moi, murmura Noah avec hésitation. _

_-Non ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est gentil avec toi uniquement à cause de Carlisle ! N'oublie pas qu'il le veut pour lui tout seul ! Il cherche le bon moment pour se débarrasser de toi ! Allez, viens avec moi, on va retrouver ton papa. »_

Avec horreur, Edward vit son fils prendre la main blanche et grimper sur son dos. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de sa présence ?! Ce monstre devait rôder depuis des jours autour de la villa, il devait même être là dès leur arrivée, les guettant, cherchant un moyen de les blesser et il l'avait trouvé en Noah. Un grognement sourd secoua son torse. Il laissa ses dons agir pour les localiser, il y parvint difficilement, décidément, le ravisseur était très doué, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui arracher la tête ! Dans un feulement de rage, il disparut.


	47. Chapter 47

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

MERCI , MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Merci de suivre mon histoire.

Malheureusement, on arrive bientôt à la fin… J'espère que ces derniers chapitres vous plairont et combleront vos attentes !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette : **Oui, je sais, je finis toujours mes chapitre de manière un peu sadique. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Nounou :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 46 : Daddy**

Edward courrait à travers les bois, il avait choisi cette approche plutôt que d'apparaître devant eux, il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Noah ou du vampire. Rapidement, il put sentir leurs odeurs, il se rapprochait. Alors qu'ils traversaient une clairière, il décida d'agir. Il bondit par-dessus leurs têtes, sa main se tendit vers son fils, mais le vampire bougea de quelques centimètres qui furent suffisants pour qu'il ne puisse pas attraper le petit garçon. Edward atterrit face à eux. La vampire se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque, ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents, un grognement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de son torse. Le Prince prit sur lui pour ne pas se mettre lui aussi en position d'attaque, il fit son possible pour rester stoïque pour ne pas provoquer la vampire qui tenait toujours Noah. L'Héritier laissa ses dons agir, il espérait pouvoir utiliser son don de téléportation pour que le petit garçon se retrouve dans ses bras et non sur le dos de ce monstre. Malheureusement, Noah, consciemment ou non, bloquait toutes ses tentatives.

« -Rends-moi immédiatement mon fils, Victoria ! Grogna Edward.

-Il semblerait que Noah préfère rester avec moi, remarqua-t-elle froidement alors que le petit garçon resserrait son étreinte autour du cou de la rousse.

-Laisse mon fils tranquille ! Cette histoire ne concerne que nous deux !

-Que nous deux ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il manque quelqu'un dans cette équation ? Raille Victoria.

Edward eut un léger geste de recul. Carlisle ! Son cœur se serra alors que sa tête tentait de le raisonner, son amour était en compagnie de Démétri, de Félix ainsi que d'autres gardes, il était en sécurité.

-Le crois-tu vraiment en sécurité ? Lâcha Victoria qui avait deviné ses pensées.

Tout en restant sur ses gardes, le Prince laissa une partie de son esprit s'évader vers l'Egypte. Son esprit erra d'abord dans la demeure d'Amun qui était déserte, il se rendit ensuite dans celle de Khéops, tous les vampires s'y trouvaient, attendant visiblement l'arrivée des émissaires des Volturi. Le Prince se tendit en réalisant qu'ils auraient déjà dû être arrivés. Il visualisa les alentours, cherchant son compagnon ainsi que les gardes. Il frémit lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, ils étaient en train de se battre contre une trentaine de vampires dont plus de la moitié étaient des nouveaux nés. Ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir. Le Prince trembla lorsque des dents acérées frôlèrent le cou de son compagnon, Démétri lui évita une blessure mortelle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le balancer au loin.

-Tu ne pourras pas les sauver tous les deux, lui annonça Victoria.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la vampire fit passer Noah sur son torse, une de ses mains entourait fermement la taille de l'enfant alors que son autre main menaçait le cou si fragile de son fils.

-Ne le touche pas ! Feula Edward qui fixait avec inquiétude la main mortelle.

-Lequel vas-tu choisir ?

Le Prince serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas choisir, c'était impossible, ils étaient tout deux sa raison de vivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Noah un peu inquiet.

-Edward ne veut pas que tu retrouves Carlisle, il préfère que tu sois malheureux loin de lui.

-Non, c'est faux ! S'écria Edward. Je t'en prie, Noah, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je t'aime.

_-Laisse-moi approcher, abaisse ta garde,_ supplia le jeune père en mélangeant son regard émeraude à celui de son fils, priant pour qu'il l'entende, qu'il lui obéisse.

-Tu m'aimes pas, répéta faiblement le petit garçon.

Victoria ne put réprimer un sourire sadique, elle avait gagné, elle le savait et il le savait aussi. Jamais il ne pourrait faire un choix entre son fils et son compagnon.

-Laisse-les, murmura Edward.

-Tu rêves !

-Laisse-les, c'est moi que tu veux, poursuivit le Prince, je te promets que je ne me défendrais pas !

-Ta vie contre la leur ? ... Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

-Réfléchis bien Victoria, une fois que tu auras abattu l'une de tes cartes, je n'hésiterai plus, je t'attaquerai et tu n'y réchapperas pas. Là, je te donne une chance de t'en sortir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de pouvoir envoyer Noah auprès de Carlisle.

Victoria haussa un sourcil, cherchant où se trouvait le piège.

-Il n'y en a pas, assura Edward, je préfère savoir mon fils auprès de Carlisle que de toi. Une fois que je ne serais plus là, rien ne me dits que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à lui, au moins, avec Carlisle il a une chance de s'en sortir.

-Non, la mort serait une peine trop douce pour toi, je veux que tu passes ton éternité à pleurer la mort de celui que tu auras perdu pendant que le survivant te haïra de ne pas l'avoir choisi.

Elle avait raison, elle avait pensé à tout. Jamais Carlisle ne lui pardonnerait de ne pas sauver leur fils et Noah ne supporterait pas de perdre son père. Seulement, il se rappela que si Victoria avait pu lui échapper jusqu'à présent c'était grâce à son incroyable instinct de survie, la mort la terrifiait et cela allait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Accepte ma proposition car je ne choisirai pas et à la minute où l'un d'entre eux meurt, je te tue !

La peur s'insinua dans le regard de Victoria, tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle était déstabilisée par sa volonté de se sacrifier pour sauver Carlisle et Noah.

-Quelle garantie ai-je qu'une fois que j'aurais relâché Noah tu ne m'attaqueras pas ?

-Tu as ma parole, tu me connais assez pour savoir que c'est suffisant !

Edward serra les poings quand les longs doigts de Victoria caressèrent le cou de son fils. Ce dernier paraissait de moins en moins à l'aise, la tension ambiante commençait à déteindre sur lui, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Tout va bien, Noah, tu vas rejoindre papa Carlisle, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon réprima un sanglot et hocha lentement la tête. Edward ne le quitta pas du regard, lui offrant un sourire pour le rassurer.

-Il n'y a aucun danger, mon cœur, tout va bien.

L'Héritier ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la main de Victoria délaissa le cou de son fils. La vampire s'agenouilla pour que les pieds du petit garçon touche enfin le sol.

-Merci, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le Prince.

Noah voulut venir vers lui, mais Victoria posa une main sur son épaule le stoppant dans son élan. Des larmes glissaient maintenant sur les joues de l'enfant alors qu'il tendait enfin une main vers lui. Edward fit son possible pour rester souriant et serein, il ne voulait pas que son fils ait peur.

-Ferme les yeux, mon cœur, ordonna doucement le jeune père, tu vas retrouver papa Carlisle. Promets-moi… Promets-moi de l'embrasser pour moi, d'accord ?

-Papa, gémit Noah.

Edward sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était la première fois que son fils l'appelait papa.

-Je vous aime, je vous aime tant tous les deux, lui confia-t-il. Au revoir, mon cœur. »

La seconde suivante, Edward utilisa ses dons pour envoyer son fils auprès de Carlisle tout en priant pour qu'ils s'en sortent en vie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Victoria, tête baissée. La vampire se mit à le frapper violemment, déchargeant sa colère, sa haine dans chacun de ses coups, comme promis, il ne se défendit pas. Il serra les dents quand il entendit les os de sa main gauche se briser avant d'être broyés. Victoria ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de la douleur, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et puis il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, Edward chuta le long de la parois rocheuse. Son corps de marbre entra violemment dans l'eau pendant que son esprit tentait désespérément de joindre Benjamin. Alors que l'océan l'engloutissait, il vit Victoria plonger de la falaise pour venir achever son macabre travail.

*******************

Ils étaient en route pour la demeure de Khéops lorsque leurs voitures avaient été attaquées. Démétri et Félix s'étaient tout de suite placés à ses côtés pour le protéger. Carlisle, tout comme les gardes Volturi, eut un geste de recul quand il vit le nombre de vampires qui les entouraient, plus de la moitié étaient des nouveaux nés ! Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent dépassés par leur nombre impressionnant. Carlisle se joignit aux gardes pour se battre, heureux qu'Edward et Jasper aient insisté pour qu'il apprenne à se battre. Malheureusement, les nouveaux nés étaient plus forts, leurs attaques étaient désordonnées et donc difficilement parables. Carlisle se retrouva pris au piège par un nouveau né, ses dents acérées menaçaient son cou exposé. Une poigne ferme l'arracha à l'étreinte mortelle avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres.

« -Va-t-en ! Ordonna Démétri.

-Non, je…

-Fichez le camp ! Hurla Félix à son encontre. Edward ne nous le pardonnera jamais si vous ne vous en sortez pas sans une égratignure !

Edward ! Pourquoi son ange n'intervenait-il pas ? Edward était toujours en train de surveiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pourquoi cette fois-ci ne venait-il pas à leur aide ?

-Edward, je t'en prie, mon ange, pria Carlisle, viens nous aider !

-Tu attends quoi pour décamper ! Lui cria Démétri.

A cet instant, le sol se mit à trembler. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'espoir renaître. Il était là ! Son ange venait à leur secours ! Leurs assaillants furent déstabilisés, le sol s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds, en engloutissant certains. Les gardes se jetèrent sur ceux qui étaient encore debout, rapidement rejoints par les nouveaux arrivants. Le médecin reconnut facilement ses amis Amun et Khéops ainsi que les membres de leurs clans. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Benjamin qui était très concentré, son don lui permettait de contrôler les éléments, c'était lui qui était à l'origine du tremblement de terre et non son ange !

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Amun quand ils furent maîtres de la situation.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle.

-Qui donc est assez fou pour oser attaquer les Volturi ? S'étonna Khéops.

-Félix ! Cria soudain Démétri. Ne le tue pas ! Il faut qu'il puisse parler pour que nous sachions qui est derrière tout ça ! Au fait, merci pour le coup de main.

-De rien, assura Tia.

-Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Le Prince Edward m'a prévenu que vous étiez en danger, l'informa Benjamin, il… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Tout comme les autres vampires, Carlisle sentit une odeur étrange, particulière et assez alléchante pour les non végétariens. Un grognement secoua sa poitrine quand il vit les regards affamés de ses amis se poser sur Noah qui venait d'apparaître. Il se précipita vers son fils avant de défier quiconque de l'approcher.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te trouverais effrayant, avoua Démétri, calme-toi mon ami.

-Quel est donc cette étrange créature ? Demanda Amun.

-On dirait un humain, mais son cœur bat plus vite, son odeur aussi est différente, remarqua Benjamin.

-Il vous ressemble, constata Félix d'un air songeur.

Carlisle leur lança un dernier regard avant de se pencher vers son fils. Il était inquiet de le voir ici et encore plus quand il vit les larmes qui souillaient ses joues. Il tenta de se rassurer, espérant que le petit garçon était venu ici grâce à son propre don.

-Noah, mon trésor, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Es-tu blessé ?

-Papa… La dame… La dame elle avait dit… Elle avait dit qu'il était méchant… Qu'il ne m'aimait pas… Qu'il allait me séparer de toi…

-Je ne comprends pas Noah, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Où est Edward ?

-Il… Il a dit que tout allait bien, mais… mais…

-Que s'est-il passé, mon trésor ? De quelle dame parles-tu ?

-Il… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit de te faire un bisou et qu'il nous aime.

Carlisle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non ! Edward était en danger ! S'il avait dit à ça à Noah cela signifiait que… Non ! Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner !

-Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Lui demanda Démétri soudain inquiet.

-Edward est en danger, balbutia Carlisle.

-C'est impossible, personne ne peut lui faire de mal, rappela Félix, son Altesse est trop puissant.

-Sauf si on a un moyen de pression sur lui, lâcha Benjamin qui observait Carlisle et l'enfant. »

Carlisle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Noah pour dissimuler ses larmes. Le petit garçon pleurait contre son torse, ses petites mains s'accrochaient en un geste désespéré à sa chemise. Carlisle voulait hurler, voler au secours de son ange, mais jamais il n'arriverait à temps. Ses genoux fléchirent sous le poids de sa peine, serrant son fils dans ses bras, il pria pour qu'un miracle sauve son ange. Soudain, un vide déchirant l'envahit, un hurlement de désespoir lui échappa.

*******************

Edward recracha l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons. Il était en train de tousser quand il reçut un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, plusieurs de ses côtes cédèrent sous la violence de l'impact. Péniblement, il réussit à se mettre à genoux. La fin était proche, il le sentait, mais il était serein, ses deux hommes étaient en sécurité. Les mains de Victoria se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête. La mort lui tendait les bras. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand l'emprise de Victoria disparut. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la vampire étendue sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de lui, la peur étreignit tout son être lorsqu'il vit Noah assit sur le torse de Victoria, ses petits poings la rouant de coups.

Victoria se redressa, ses mains allaient s'abattre sur Noah, mais il fut le plus rapide. Il réussit à lui arracher son fils qu'il fit grimper sur son dos. Victoria l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir à travers les bois. Edward hésita à se lancer à sa poursuite, la présence de son fils l'en dissuada. Il fit glisser le petit garçon de sur son dos pour le poser au sol où il s'agenouilla face à lui.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en réprimant une grimace à cause de ses côtes.

-Je voulais t'aider, murmura l'enfant en baissant la tête.

-C'est gentil, mais tu n'aurais pas du, elle aurait pu te blesser… Mais, merci, Noah.

Le petit garçon releva la tête rassuré qu'il ne le gronde pas avant de lui offrir un timide sourire. Edward passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils en un geste affectueux.

-Papa Carlisle va bien ?

-Il va bien.

-Merci, souffla Edward soulagé, mais dis-moi, comment es-tu revenu ici ?

-J'ai fait comme toi, avoua le petit garçon.

-Tu dois avoir faim et être fatigué, dit Edward en se rappelant à quel point utiliser ses dons pouvait l'épuiser au début.

Noah acquiesça de la tête, au même moment, son ventre grogna et il étouffa difficilement un bâillement.

-On va rentrer à la villa, annonça Edward en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la cuisine, il se dépêcha de lui servir un repas avant de se concentrer sur Carlisle. La seconde suivante, le médecin apparaissait dans la cuisine. Le visage de son compagnon était ravagé par la peine et l'anxiété. Le blond releva lentement la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en Egypte. Ses yeux ambrés remplit de larmes se posèrent sur Noah, puis, sur lui. La seconde suivante, les bras du médecin l'enserraient fermement tout en le couvrant de baisers.

-Et moi ! Protesta Noah.

Les deux pères se séparèrent en souriant. Carlisle prit leur fils dans ses bras. Edward allait s'éloigner, mais Noah passa un bras autour de son cou pour qu'il reste avec eux. Les bras de leur fils entouraient fermement leurs cous alors que le petit garçon posait des baisers sur leurs joues.

-J'ai eu si peur, confia Carlisle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Edward, nous sommes réunis et c'est le plus important.

-Je dois prévenir les autres que je suis ici, réalisa soudain le médecin, ils doivent être inquiets.

-Je reste avec Noah et ordonne-leur de ne rien dire au sujet de notre fils sinon je me chargerai moi-même de leur cas.

-Compris, même si je ne pense pas que les menacer soit une solution.

Carlisle prit le combiné de téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cuisine pour se rendre au salon. Edward reporta son attention sur Noah qui avait mangé sa viande et ses légumes sans la moindre protestation. Il le laissa donc choisir son dessert, le vampire ne put retenir un sourire lorsque le petit garçon désigna des profiteroles au chocolat. Le Prince les attrapa et les lui donna.

-Merci, daddy.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? S'étonna Edward.

-Daddy, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'appeler comme ça parce que si je vous appelle tout les deux papas vous saurez pas qui j'appelle. Alors, je peux… Enfin, t'es d'accord pour…, bafouilla le petit garçon les joues rougies.

-Daddy, je trouve ça très bien, coupa le jeune père.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la cuisine, Noah semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé, murmura soudain le petit garçon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura le Prince.

Au lieu du soulagement qu'il s'attendait à voir sur le visage de son fils, celui-ci paraissait toujours sérieux. Edward allait tenter d'en savoir plus, mais Carlisle entra dans la cuisine et Noah se concentra sur son dessert.

-Ils sont tous rassurés que nous allions bien. Démétri, Félix et les gardes vont rester chez Amun le temps que nous mettions tout au clair avec tes pères.

-Ils ne rentrent pas à Volterra ? S'étonna l'Héritier.

-Non et ils comptent sur toi pour les couvrir. Ils ne tiennent pas à croiser le chemin d'Aro à qui ils pourraient difficilement cacher notre petit secret, un seul contact et il saura tout. Et puis, il y a Alice qui risquerait d'avoir une vision ainsi que Jasper qui comprendrait rapidement qu'ils cachent quelque chose.

-Effectivement, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent quelques jours là-bas. Je vais appeler Aro et je vais en profiter pour faire un petit tour.

-D'accord, acquiesça Carlisle avant de s'approcher de lui pour murmurer à son oreille, nourris-toi, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et surtout : sois prudent.

-Tout va bien se passer, le tranquillisa-t-il. Maintenant que vous êtes à l'abri, elle ne peut rien contre moi. Tu devrais coucher Noah quand il aura terminé, utiliser son don l'a fatigué.

-Tu vas où Daddy ?

-Je vais faire un tour, répondit Edward en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front, tout comme toi, j'ai besoin de me nourrir après avoir utilisé mes dons.

-Ca va aussi te guérir ? T'auras plus mal à la main et au ventre ?

-Oui, mon cœur, sois sage avec papa, je reviens vite. »

Non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier regard, le Prince sortit par la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Il courut à travers les bois. Il s'abreuva de quelques cerfs avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la vampire. Il se concentra. La seconde suivante, il disparaissait pour réapparaitre face à Victoria. Cette dernière se figea. L'effroi se lisait clairement sur son visage. Telle une biche apeurée, elle observa les alentours, cherchant un moyen de fuir, mais il n'y en avait pas. Victoria serra les poings, tentant de réprimer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Edward leva lentement la main, suivant son mouvement, la vampire s'éleva dans les airs, il referma sa main en un poing, resserrant un étau invisible autour de Victoria qui gémit de douleur.

« -Cela fait trop longtemps que tu menaces ma famille, grogna Edward.

-Laisse-moi ! Pitié !

-Pitié ? As-tu eu la moindre pitié quand tu as enserré le cou de mon fils avec ta main ?! Tu n'aurais pas hésité à le tuer lui ou Carlisle ! Et que fais-tu des innocents qui sont morts parce qu'Esmé et toi avez libéré Arès ?! Qu'as-tu à répondre ? Eprouves-tu des regrets ? Des remords ?

-Non ! Tout ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir tué ! Toi et ton foutu vampire médecin ! Vous auriez dû payer pour ce que vous avez fait à James ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir !

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tué mes parents ? Qu'il m'a poursuivi, blessé et détruit ? Rien ne lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été un tel monstre ! Mais rassure-toi, tu vas le rejoindre en Enfer ! »

Edward ferma les yeux, ses doigts s'écartèrent en même temps que le corps de Victoria. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque ses membres furent arrachés. Edward décida d'abréger ses souffrances. La seconde suivante, le corps de la vampire s'embrasa. Avant de partir, le Prince s'assura qu'il ne restait d'elle qu'un tas de cendre.

Une fois que la vampire ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Edward regagna la villa, pressé de retrouver Carlisle et Noah. Alors qu'il était sur la terrasse, il se rappela qu'il devait joindre Aro. Son père répondit rapidement, il l'informa que le problème était réglé en Egypte, que Carlisle était rentré et que Démétri et les gardes allaient rester là-bas pour donner un coup de main à Amun et Khéops pour rétablir la paix dans leurs contrées. Aro hésita, mais ne posa pourtant pas de questions à son fils, sachant que ce dernier se confierait quand il l'aurait décidé. Edward entra enfin dans la villa et gagna leur chambre où ses deux hommes étaient allongés. Le Prince retira ses chaussures et vint les rejoindre sur le lit.

« -C'est réglé ? Demanda simplement Carlisle dans un murmure.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, rassure-toi, mon amour.

-Daddy ? Appela la voix ensommeillée de Noah.

-Oui, je suis là, mon cœur, le rassura l'Héritier. »

Noah entrouvrit ses yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là avant de quitter les bras de Carlisle pour venir se blottir contre lui. Le petit garçon se rendormit aussitôt. Edward caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, ému qu'il vienne enfin vers lui avec sincérité. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Le matelas bougea quelque peu quand Carlisle se rapprocha d'eux, son compagnon prit sa main. Leurs yeux se mêlèrent alors que leurs lèvres articulaient un _je t'aime_ silencieux avant qu'ils ne retournent tous deux à la contemplation de leur fils.

*******************

Edward était allé chasser alors que le soleil se levait sur la côte Basque. Lorsqu'il revint à la villa, Noah était levé et déjeunait à la cuisine sous l'œil attentif de son compagnon. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la cuisine que ses deux hommes se turent. Il eut l'étrange impression qu'une discussion sérieuse avait eu lieu à son absence et le fait qu'ils se soient tu à son arrivée lui confirmait qu'il était le sujet de cette conversation. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors que Noah émiettait sa tartine plutôt que de la manger.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, lui assura son compagnon.

Le blond s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser, puis, Carlisle l'abandonna pour aller embrasser leur fils.

-Je vais chasser, les informa-t-il, soyez sages pendant mon absence.

-Bien entendu, murmura l'Héritier.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota Carlisle à l'oreille du petit garçon, tout va bien se passer.

Le Prince haussa un sourcil en entendant les mots de son compagnon. Il chercha une réponse ou une explication en lançant un coup d'œil à son amant, mais ce dernier lui fit signe d'attendre que l'enfant lui donne des réponses. Carlisle leur adressa un dernier geste de la main avant de quitter la villa. Edward s'installa en face de leur fils et tout en paraissant détaché, il attrapa le journal pour le lire.

-Daddy ? L'appela la petite voix de Noah.

-Oui, mon cœur ?

Edward reposa son journal sur la table montrant ainsi qu'il lui accordait toute son attention. Noah l'imita et déposa sa tartine sur la table, malheureusement, sa nervosité était telle qu'il renversa son verre de jus d'orange qui se répandit sur le journal.

-Pardon ! S'écria aussitôt l'enfant.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher une éponge et nettoyer la table.

Il jeta le journal trempé dans la poubelle et commença à nettoyer la table. Il stoppa ses gestes quand il entendit des sanglots. Noah avait la tête baissée, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Noah, mon cœur, l'appela-t-il en s'agenouillant face à lui et en le forçant à le regarder, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un journal.

-Tu… Tu es… Tu es en colère.

-Non, je ne le suis pas mon cœur, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour un journal et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas en colère.

Edward essuya avec tendresse ses larmes avant de le faire descendre de sur sa chaise pour le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant doucement tout en fredonnant la berceuse qu'il avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours. Malgré tous ses soins, le petit garçon ne se calmait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que ce simple accident ait pu affecter à ce point l'enfant.

-Calme-toi, mon cœur, tout va bien, Noah, je te promets que je ne suis pas en colère.

-Par… Pard… Pardon.

-Chut, mon cœur, ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il patiemment.

-Tu… Tu m'aimes toujours ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix emplie d'espoir.

Edward resta stupéfait par la question de son fils. Lentement, il se redressa, emportant l'enfant avec lui. Il installa Noah sur le comptoir en marbre gris pour qu'ils puissent se parler face à face.

-Noah, dit-il tout en caressant sa joue, mon cœur, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais… Mais j'ai été méchant avec toi, murmura l'enfant honteux.

-Et cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer, mon cœur, et je continuerai de t'aimer quoi qu'il advienne.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Noah en l'observant avec espoir.

-Oui, mon cœur, je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément, autant que j'aime papa Carlisle.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de son fils qui se jeta à son cou pour le couvrir de baisers.

-Je t'aime aussi, Daddy.

Edward sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, c'était la première fois que son fils lui avouait l'aimer. Le Prince resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que le ventre du petit garçon ne se mette à grogner.

-Je crois que quelqu'un a envie de terminer son petit-déjeuner ?

-J'arrivais pas manger, confia Noah.

-Et maintenant ? Tu crois y arriver ?

Noah hocha la tête et son père le porta pour l'installer sur sa chaise. Il remplit à nouveau son verre de jus d'orange. En un temps record, son fils engloutit sa tartine de confiture avant de loucher vers le pot de Nutella qui était posé sur le plan de la cuisine.

-Je peux avoir une tartine de chocolat, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il tout en esquissant une moue attendrissante.

Edward lui sourit avant d'attraper le pot de Nutella pour lui préparer une tartine tout en se demandant comment son fils pouvait aussi bien imiter Alice alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Noah mordait dans sa tartine lorsque Carlisle revint dans la cuisine. Son compagnon observa la bouche tâchée de chocolat de son fils avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te donner du chocolat.

-Gronde pas daddy, lui demanda le petit garçon en faisant la moue.

En un éclair, Edward rejoignit son fils et s'agenouilla pour que leurs deux visages soient à la même hauteur, ils esquissèrent tous deux la même moue. Carlisle tenta de conserver son air sérieux, mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Très bien, je me rends, sourit-il.

-Tu vois, mon cœur, papa ne peut pas nous résister, chuchota Edward à l'oreille de son fils qui éclata de rire.

-Bien, quand vous aurez terminé de vous moquer de moi, Noah tu iras prendre ton bain et nous irons ensuite nous promener.

-Tu as vu, mon cœur, on dirait que papa boude ?

-J'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner ! Tu vas arrêter de bouder, papa ?

-Je ne boude pas ! Répliqua Carlisle avant de soupirer en les voyant rire. Allez, viens, mon trésor, tu vas prendre ton bain. »

Noah se mit debout sur sa chaise avant de grimper sur le dos Carlisle qui s'était agenouillé dos à lui. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur fils entoura le cou du médecin qui l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Edward termina de nettoyer la cuisine avant de les rejoindre. Noah était dans la baignoire et fixait un point invisible, l'air penaud. Le Prince fut étonné par le brusque changement d'humeur de son fils, mais il croisa le regard de son compagnon qui observait le carrelage fissuré. L'Héritier lui fit signe de ne pas poser de questions et Carlisle changea de sujet. Noah releva la tête et il lui fit un clin d'œil, son fils parut soulagé et commença à jouer avec ses bateaux.

Edward quitta la salle de bain et se dépêcha d'aller chercher les sacs poubelle qui contenaient ses vêtements déchirés pour les soustraire à la vue de son compagnon. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Carlisle lui arracha un sac qui se déchira, répandant sur le sol les vêtements. Son compagnon haussa un sourcil, se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec le carrelage fissuré. Le blond le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers leur bureau tout en demandant à Noah d'être sage dans son bain, mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé à jouer pour se préoccuper d'eux.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé au carrelage ? Et à tes vêtements ?

-Ce n'est rien. Noah a simplement voulu me tester.

-J'imagine que c'est lui aussi qui a cassé le piano ?

-Ecoute, c'est du passé, j'ai tiré un trait sur ça et j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant.

-D'accord, mais il va falloir que nous allions t'acheter d'autres vêtements.

-Oui, acquiesça Edward avant d'esquisser un geste vers la sortie.

Avant que sa main n'ait pu atteindre la poignée, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Des lèvres s'emparèrent voracement des siennes, les mains de Carlisle descendirent le long de son torse avant de se poser sur ses hanches pour le plaquer contre sa virilité bien éveillée. Le Prince ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir alors que leurs bassins bougeaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, éveillant toujours plus leur désir. Tout en faisant son possible pour maîtriser son désir, Edward repoussa son compagnon qui grogna.

-Noah nous attend, rappela-t-il.

-Il ne joue pas dans son bain ? Demanda Carlisle tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Si, souffla Edward, mais…

-Il est occupé, cela nous laisse du temps, assura le blond en s'attaquant à sa virilité.

-Carl… Arrête ! Carlisle ! Gémit bruyamment le Prince avant d'être bâillonné par les lèvres de son amant. Non… Arrête…

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? Railla son compagnon en passant une main dans son boxer pour se saisir de son sexe.

-C'est… C'est pas raisonnable…

-Il suffit de ne pas faire trop de bruit, assura le blond en détachant son pantalon. »

La seconde suivante, Carlisle s'agenouilla face à lui, sa langue glissa le long de son sexe mettant un terme à toutes ses protestations. Les mains de son amant remontèrent le long de ses jambes pour se poser sur ses fesses les empoignant pour pouvoir prendre plus facilement son sexe dans sa bouche. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de plaisir. La langue de son amant s'enroulait autour de sa verge la caressant d'une exquise manière avant de se retirer pour sucer son gland ou le mordiller. Le désir brûlait dans ses veines, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps tant il voulait sentir son amant en lui.

« -Prends-moi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Carlisle délaissa sa virilité pour se redresser et le fixer d'un regard assombri par le désir. En quelques secondes, le médecin se retrouva nu. Edward eut du mal à trouver son souffle, son sexe grossit un peu plus quand il vit le médecin lui tourner le dos, offrant sa croupe à son désir.

-Carlisle, murmura le Prince.

-Prends-moi, je t'en prie, supplia le blond.

Doucement, l'Héritier se rapprocha de son compagnon, heureux de sa demande, son compagnon ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher depuis ce qui lui était arrivé avec Arès.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le jeune vampire en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle recula son bassin, ses fesses venant frotter contre sa virilité, tous deux grognèrent de plaisir. Edward porta ses doigts à la bouche de son compagnon qui lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lui rappela-t-il, et je vais me consumer de désir si tu ne fais pas quelque chose !

-Lèche et ça ira plus vite ! Grogna le Prince à son oreille.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire face à l'air agacé de son compagnon qui pourtant s'exécuta. Pour le remercier de sa docilité, sa main glissa vers le membre du blond qu'il caressa langoureusement.

-Mon ange, gémit le blond en balançant ses hanches.

-Patience, souffla l'Héritier.

Il sentit le corps de Carlisle se tendre quand il insinua un doigt en lui, rapidement rejoint par un second qu'il bougea au même rythme que les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe. Les poings de Carlisle se crispèrent alors qu'il retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment torturé son amant, Edward retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son érection douloureusement tendue.

-Edward ! Gémit Carlisle en basculant son bassin en arrière pour qu'il s'enfonce plus en lui.

-Chut ! Souffla Edward avant de lui donner une claque sur la cuisse ce qui excita encore plus son compagnon.

-Plus vite ! Ordonna le blond. Oui !.... Mon ange !

-Chut !

-Alors, vas-y plus fort ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau des hanches de son compagnon. Carlisle appuya son avant-bras contre le mur pour pouvoir y appuyer sa bouche, étouffant ainsi ses cris de plaisirs. Edward aurait aimé pouvoir l'imiter, mais ses mains maintenaient en place le bassin de son compagnon, lui permettant de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui et toucher à chaque fois son endroit le plus sensible, augmentant son plaisir. Ses va et viens s'intensifièrent quand il vit la main libre de Carlisle s'enrouler autour de son membre pour se masturber. Rapidement, son amant ne tarda pas à atteindre les limites de la jouissance. Edward s'enfonça profondément en lui. Ils atteignirent la délivrance au même instant. Le Prince se laissa aller contre le dos de son compagnon pendant qu'ils reprenaient tout les deux leurs souffles. Avec douceur, Edward se retira. Son compagnon lui fit face pour partager un baiser empli de tendresse et d'amour. Les mains de Carlisle repartirent à la découverte de son corps, rallumant les braises du désir qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éteindre.

« -Papa ?! Daddy ?! »

A regret, les deux vampires se séparèrent. Carlisle répondit qu'il arrivait avant d'enfiler rapidement ses vêtements. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Edward le rattrapa pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne se rhabille lui aussi pour rejoindre leur fils.


	48. Chapter 48

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

MERCI , MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Et pour vos encouragements. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Laisse-moi t'aimer. Bonne lecture !

**Nounou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

*****************

**Chapitre 47 : Présentations**

Edward bondit agilement par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort qui ne ralentit en rien sa course. Il entendait distinctement le rire argentin qui résonnait à quelques mètres devant lui, il accéléra sa foulée et aperçut enfin Noah. Le petit garçon cessa de rire lorsqu'il sentit sa présence et fit son possible pour accélérer, cependant, son père était plus rapide. Le Prince allait poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais il fut violemment percuté par un corps aussi dur que le sien. Le rire de Noah parvint encore à ses oreilles alors que l'enfant poursuivait sa course sans se retourner. Edward ne put retenir un grognement tout en fixant son compagnon qui s'était déjà relevé. Il ignora la main que ce dernier lui tendait et se releva seul, prêt à se lancer à nouveau à la poursuite de leur fils. Cependant, deux mains entourèrent sa taille et il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du blond.

« -Tu triches, lui reprocha Edward.

Carlisle le fit taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire, mais la langue de son compagnon s'invita dans sa bouche et il oublia tout.

-Rectifications, je laisse une chance à Noah de gagner votre course, avoua Carlisle avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Edward répondit avec ardeur à son étreinte, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Les mains du médecin descendirent sur ses fesses pour les caresser avec insistance alors que les siennes s'accrochaient à ses cheveux blonds. Pourtant, Edward mit un terme à leur baiser.

-Il va arriver, il faut que je le rejoigne.

Avec regret, Carlisle le relâcha. Edward se lança à la poursuite de Noah. Son compagnon attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Alors qu'il allait arriver à la villa, il se rendit compte que Noah avait changé de direction, il était reparti vers la forêt. Etonné par la décision de l'enfant, il ralentit le pas pour que Carlisle puisse le rejoindre.

-Il a changé de direction, s'étonna le blond en humant l'air.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas loin.

Ils suivirent la piste laissée par leur fils. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver, accroupi derrière un buisson, ses muscles bandés, il était prêt à attaquer. Ils suivirent son regard et furent soulagé de voir que Noah observait avec attention un groupe de cerfs. Ils se rapprochèrent et un léger grognement secoua le torse de son fils.

-J'y crois pas, il nous grogne dessus, s'amusa Edward.

-On le dérange pendant sa chasse, lui rappela Carlisle.

Leur fils afficha une mine penaude quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Edward en se positionnant sur sa droite.

-Nous réagissons de la même manière lorsque nous chassons, l'informa Carlisle. Que ressens-tu ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à la curiosité de son compagnon. Jusqu'à présent, Noah s'était contenté d'un régime alimentaire humain, il avait été tenté par le sang humain, mais il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas y toucher. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait de l'intérêt pour le sang animal. Edward observa les prunelles de son fils, leur vert s'était un peu assombri, mais rien d'inquiétant, la soif ne devait pas tirailler ses entrailles.

-Essaierais-tu de faire comme nous ? Demanda Edward en l'observant avec attention.

Noah baissa la tête, ses joues avaient rougi et son petit cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

-As-tu soif ? Ressens-tu l'afflux du venin dans ta bouche ? Poursuivit Carlisle qui n'avait pas tenu compte de sa remarque.

-Oui, répondit Noah d'une petite voix.

Il était sincère, Edward en était certain, mais ce dont il était sûr aussi c'était que leur fils voulait surtout tenter l'expérience pour faire comme eux.

-Regarde le troupeau, lui ordonna-t-il silencieusement, choisis ta proie.

Il observa le regard de son fils sur les animaux, ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un imposant cerf aux bois impressionnants. Edward approuva son choix sous les yeux horrifiés de Carlisle qui se dépêcha de leur désigner un faon qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Noah fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard réprobateur pendant qu'Edward esquissait un sourire amusé.

-Il est bien trop gros pour toi ! Murmura Carlisle.

-Je veux celui-là ! S'entêta Noah.

-Edward, aide-moi à la place de sourire comme un idiot !

-Il en est capable.

Carlisle le fusilla du regard et Edward ne put s'empêcher d'utiliser son don pour l'apaiser.

-Calme-toi et puis s'il y a un problème, nous sommes là, chuchota Edward.

-Comment je dois faire ? Lui demanda Noah.

-Laisse ton instinct prendre le dessus.

Le petit garçon hocha sérieusement la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa proie. Tout d'un coup, il bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur l'animal. En quelques secondes, le troupeau se dispersa, seul le cerf était toujours présent, Noah installé sur son dos, ses mains se cramponnaient fermement au cou de l'animal. Le cerf se mit à faire des bonds, essayant de déloger son agresseur, il se cabra, l'une des mains de Noah perdit prise sur sa fourrure. A ses côtés, Carlisle se redressa, prêt à aller aider leur fils avant que celui-ci ne se fasse piétiner par les sabots de l'animal en colère, mais Edward le stoppa.

_-Laisse-le faire, s'il tombe, nous interviendrons, mais laisse lui une chance d'y parvenir seul, lui demanda-t-il dans son esprit. _

A contrecœur, Carlisle accepta. Réunissant toutes ses forces, Noah passa ses bras autour du cou de l'animal, un rugissement de colère secoua son petit corps alors qu'il resserrait sa prise, étouffant lentement le cerf. Avant que celui-ci ne perde connaissance, la bouche de Noah fondit vers l'une des veines du cerf. L'animal allait pousser un cri qu'Edward étouffa, la plainte de l'animal mourant aurait pu blesser son fils et il ne le souhaitait pas.

-Bonne idée, murmura Carlisle qui avait compris son geste.

Doucement, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Main dans la main, ils s'approchèrent de Noah, mais ils se tinrent à bonne distance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Noah lâcha la carcasse de l'animal. D'un revers de main, il essuya le sang qui maculait sa bouche. C'est alors qu'il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, un sentiment de panique naquit dans ses prunelles qui ne lâchaient pas ses mains couvertes de sang.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle en s'approchant du petit garçon, c'est juste un peu de sang. Allez, viens avec moi.

Docilement, Noah suivit Carlisle qui l'entraîna vers un petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Le blond prit les mains de leur fils entre les siennes et délicatement les lava dans l'eau claire du ruisseau.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est rien, un peu d'eau et tout disparaît.

Noah observa ses mains propres, même si le sang ne s'y trouvait plus, l'enfant le voyait toujours. Il allait intervenir, mais Carlisle le devança.

-Mon trésor, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu t'es juste nourri.

-Mais, je l'ai tué papa.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais toutes les créatures qui vivent tuent pour se nourrir, toutes les espèces agissent ainsi, même les humains.

-Même eux, papa ?

-Oui, la viande que tu as mangé, elle venait d'un animal, le steak de ton dernier repas provient d'une vache. Tu vois, tu as agi comme tout le monde, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Je suis pas un monstre alors ?

-Penses-tu que, papa et moi, nous sommes des monstres ? Intervint Edward.

-Non, daddy.

-Alors, comprends-tu ce que nous essayons de t'expliquer ? Demanda Carlisle. Tant que tu ne tues pas pour le plaisir, mais seulement pour te nourrir, alors, ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, avoua Noah, je voulais faire comme vous.

-Je sais, assura Edward, et que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ? Nous pourrions aller chasser tous les trois ensembles demain ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mon cœur.

-Tu es d'accord, papa ?

-Bien sûr, mais je tiens à ce que tu continues à te nourrir aussi comme un humain.

-Je pourrais éviter les légumes ? Demanda le petit garçon avec espoir.

-Il faut manger de tout, dit Carlisle, si tu veux bien grandir. Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé le sang animal ?

-C'était bizarre, pas aussi bon que le chocolat, mais ça a fait du bien à ma gorge, elle me brûle plus.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard surpris, jamais Noah n'avait fait allusion à sa soif. Edward s'agenouilla face à lui.

-La prochaine fois que ta gorge te brûle de cette manière, il faut que tu nous le dises, d'accord ? Comme ça nous irons chasser et tu iras mieux.

-D'accord, daddy.

-Parfait et si nous rentrions à la maison ? Proposa Carlisle en observant Noah. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain. »

Edward ne put que sourire face à cette affirmation. La chemise de Noah s'était déchirée lorsqu'il avait lutté avec le cerf, de la terre maculait ses bras et son visage ainsi qu'un peu de sang séché. Le Prince tendit une main à son fils et tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il l'invita à grimper sur son dos. Une fois qu'il fut installé, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, le rire de son fils parvint à ses oreilles telle une douce mélodie, il semblait aussi grisé que lui par la vitesse.

*******************

Edward raccrocha d'un geste rageur. Ils ne pourraient pas différer éternellement leur retour à Volterra, ses pères s'impatientaient et Caïus venait de le lui faire comprendre. Une main apaisante se posa sur sa hanche pour l'attirer sur le canapé, il se laissa tomber près de Carlisle. Son compagnon l'attira contre son torse et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

« -Ils ne veulent plus attendre, comprit le médecin.

-Il y a une grande fête prévue à Volterra dans deux jours, ils souhaitent, enfin, non, ils ordonnent que l'on soit présents.

-Je suis inquiet, avoua Carlisle, j'ai peur de leur réaction face à Noah.

-Je sais, cela m'effraie aussi un peu, mais j'ai confiance en eux.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, sais-tu combien de vampires arpenteront les rues de Volterra et ses alentours ? J'ai vu la réaction des égyptiens et des gardes, Noah est bien plus appétissant à leurs yeux que n'importe quel humain !

-Je le protégerai, promit l'Héritier.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé.

-Je peux essayer de camoufler son odeur avec mon don, proposa Edward, en la rendant un peu plus vampire donc moins appétissante.

-Ce serait une solution, admit le blond, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, voyons déjà comment réagiront mes pères et le reste de notre famille.

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous les rencontrions avant que les invités ne soient là. Nous partirons demain et au moindre pépin, je nous ramène ici. »

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Ses propos n'avaient que peu rassuré son compagnon, il s'employa donc à le détendre en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Au moment où les mains du médecin se glissaient sous son tee-shirt, la voix de Noah résonna dans la villa.

* * *

Noah était fier. Il courait au milieu de ses pères, ils chassaient ensembles ! Ils avaient déjà attrapé des cerfs et là ils étaient sur la piste d'une odeur bien plus appétissante que celle des cerfs, son papa lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que l'animal qu'ils chassaient était un carnivore. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un carnivore, mais il n'avait pas très bien compris. Daddy avait sourit et stoppé papa dans ses explications un peu trop compliquées. Ils rattrapèrent enfin l'animal et il fut surpris de voir qu'il ressemblait à un gros chat, cependant, il avait l'air plus dangereux qu'un cerf, il lui faisait un peu peur.

Daddy le comprit et il lui demanda de rester avec papa, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Noah observa daddy qui s'était élancé sur le puma. Il espéra qu'un jour, il chasserait aussi bien que lui ! Une fois que l'animal fut mort, daddy lui fit signe d'approcher pour qu'il puisse goûter le sang du gros chat. Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, ils poursuivirent leur chasse, ses pères avaient encore besoin de se nourrir. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chasse, il s'installa près d'un petit ruisseau où il s'amusa à lancer des cailloux pour déloger des grenouilles de leurs cachettes.

Noah repensa à ce que daddy lui avait dit, aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer ses grands-pères ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Il avait essayé de retenir tous leurs noms, mais ça faisait beaucoup. D'un côté, il était content de faire leur connaissance, d'un autre, il était un peu anxieux, est-ce qu'ils l'aimeraient ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Alors qu'il attrapait un nouveau caillou des odeurs inconnues l'assaillirent, il se leva quand il vit apparaître plusieurs vampires. Ces derniers stoppèrent leur course quand ils le virent, ils le dévisagèrent, des grognements s'élevèrent avant qu'ils ne s'approchent lentement de lui.

« -On se calme ! Ordonna un grand brun qui se posta devant les autres vampires.

-Jamais je n'avais senti une odeur aussi enivrante, confia un blond dont le regard pourtant ambré le fit frissonner.

-Il faut qu'on se reprenne, grogna une blonde en serrant les poings, oh, mon Dieu, il sent si bon…

-Rose ! Ca suffit ! Intervint le grand brun qui maintenant le regardait lui aussi comme s'il était une part de gâteau. Il faut… Il faut…

-Il faut partir ! S'écria une dame qui ressemblait à un lutin. Il faut qu'on parte avant de faire une bêtise !

-Vous, peut-être, mais nous ce n'est pas contraire à notre régime, déclara une voix qui lui glaça l'échine.

D'autres vampires venaient d'apparaître, leurs yeux rouges le firent trembler. Papa et daddy lui avaient dit qu'il devait se méfier des vampires qui avaient les yeux de cette couleur !

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Gronda le grand brun.

-Va-t-en, petit, ordonna le blond qui l'avait effrayé tout à l'heure, part, s'il te plaît.

Noah aurait voulu lui obéir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Son instinct lui hurlait de ne surtout pas leur tourner le dos.

-Va-t-en ! Insista la vampire qui ressemblait à un lutin.

Noah ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il essaya une nouvelle fois quand il vit un vampire roux bondir vers lui.

-Papa ! Hurla-t-il. Daddy !

Noah ferma les yeux. Le vampire allait l'atteindre, mais un bruit sourd résonna suivit d'un hurlement de douleur, l'odeur de brûlé parvint à ses narines. Des feulements s'élevèrent de toute part et des bras rassurants le soulevèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard ambré de son papa. Il se tourna vers les vampires qui avaient reculé de quelques pas face à son daddy qui les défiait du regard, son corps était en position d'attaque et un feulement menaçant sortait de ses lèvres retroussées. Daddy était vraiment impressionnant, il comprenait que les autres vampires aient peur !

-Edward ! Cria papa. Camouffle son odeur !

Il vit daddy se concentrer. Il ne nota pas de différence, mais il se rendit compte que certains des vampires qui leur faisaient face se détendaient.

-Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda papa d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va, dit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva faible, j'ai juste eu un peu peur.

-Tu ne risques plus rien, nous sommes là, le rassura son papa en le serrant dans ses bras et en déposant des baisers sur son visage.

-Edward, pourrais-tu te détendre s'il te plaît ? Demanda l'un des vampires aux yeux rouges.

Daddy sembla juger la situation avant de lui obéir.

-Merci, mon fils, dit le vampire.

-C'est ton papa ? S'étonna Noah en regardant son daddy.

-Oui, confirma daddy en souriant.

-T'es mon pépé ? Demanda-t-il au vampire.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la clairière, seulement troublé par les gloussements mal maîtrisés de son daddy et de son papa. Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils faisaient tous une drôle de tête et pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas ?

-Dis, daddy, il est sourd pépé ? Il faut que je parle plus fort ? »

Cette fois, son daddy ne retint plus son rire face à la mine déconfite et choquée de son grand-père, même son papa ne put retenir un rire discret. Noah haussa les épaules face à leur hilarité qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il reporta son attention sur les vampires qui l'observaient toujours d'une manière étrange, on aurait dit que leurs mâchoires allaient tomber sur le sol et leurs yeux sortir de leurs orbites comme dans les dessins animés qu'il avait vu. C'est vrai que leurs têtes étaient rigolotes, il se joignit alors aux rires de ses papas.

* * *

Carlisle était soulagé de tenir enfin leur fils entre ses bras. Ils étaient en train de se nourrir lorsqu'Edward s'était brutalement figé. Il avait tout de suite compris que cela avait un rapport avec leur fils, jamais ils n'auraient dû accepter de le laisser jouer près de ce ruisseau ! Tout en s'élançant sur les pas de son ange, il tenta de se rassurer, il ne leur fallait que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Noah ! Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, ne cessait-il de se répéter. A peine avaient-ils rejoints leur fils qu'il vit avec horreur un vampire se jeter sur leur enfant ! Un grognement sourd lui échappa avant que le vampire ne se consume de lui-même. Edward ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il prit Noah dans ses bras pendant que son ange se plaçait devant eux, défiant quiconque d'approcher. Après s'être assuré que Noah allait bien, il leva la tête pour croiser les regards interloqués de ses enfants et d'Aro. Après quelques minutes où ils restèrent étrangement silencieux, malgré le fou rire qui avait gagné son compagnon et contaminé leur fils, ils semblèrent reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« -Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de te moquer ? Demanda Aro à son compagnon.

-Désolé, souffla Edward en se calmant.

Noah suivit l'exemple de son daddy. Les yeux émeraude du petit garçon fixaient avec attention son ange, il était évident que Noah était en admiration devant son daddy.

-Pourquoi cet enfant m'a-t-il appelé pépé ? Répéta Aro d'une voix dangereusement aiguë qui lui arracha un sourire, voir le Volturi dans cet état ne l'aidait pas à conserver son sérieux !

-Il a pas toute sa tête pépé ? Lui demanda innocemment Noah.

Carlisle allait lui répondre, mais Aro grogna. Le médecin allait laisser échapper un feulement à l'attention du Volturi quand il se rendit compte qu'Aro grognait sur Edward qui était reparti dans un éclat de rire.

-Pardon, s'excusa son ange. Je suis désolé, mais… Pardon. Il faut que je contacte Marcus et Caïus, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient là eux aussi.

-Qui est cet enfant ? Le questionna Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a ton nez, papa, remarqua Rosalie.

-Et ta bouche aussi, poursuivit Alice tout aussi étonnée que sa sœur.

-Moi je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un Edward miniature ! Lança Emmett.

-J'suis pas un Edward miniature, je m'appelle Noah ! Gronda le petit garçon.

-En tout cas, on dirait que tu as retrouvé ta langue, remarqua Emmett.

Un léger feulement secoua le torse de Noah alors qu'il fusillait Emmett du regard, apparemment, leur fils n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses faiblesses.

-Tu mords aussi ? Plaisanta Emmett.

Carlisle dut resserrer son emprise sur le corps de l'enfant pour que celui-ci ne s'élance pas sur Emmett toutes griffes dehors.

-Ca suffit, Emmett ! Ne le provoque pas ! Lui demanda-t-il. Et toi, mon trésor, calme-toi.

-Papa a raison, confirma Edward, sinon, tu n'as pas fini de t'énerver avec les blagues plus que douteuses de ton grand-frère.

Noah hocha la tête face à leurs explications avant de se blottir contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Emmett.

-Je suis son grand-frère ? Répéta Emmett qui avait blêmi.

-Il est bête, murmura Noah à son oreille.

-Qui as-tu traité de bête, morveux ? S'énerva le grand brun.

-Emmett ! Intervint une nouvelle fois Carlisle. C'est toi l'adulte, alors n'entre pas dans son jeu !

-T'as qu'à lui dire de se calmer ! Bouda l'aîné de ses fils.

-Ca promet, soupira Edward à ses côtés.

Carlisle ne put que l'imiter, la cohabitation entre ses deux là risquait d'être difficile et pas seulement à cause des disputes qui allaient sûrement éclater, c'était surtout les bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire ensembles qui l'effrayaient. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Caïus et Marcus arrivèrent. Les deux vampires furent étonnés de leur présence avant que leur attention ne soit attirée par la présence de Noah. Leurs regards s'assombrirent sous le coup de la soif, mais ils parvinrent à la maîtriser.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Lança Caïus à Edward.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua son ange.

Un soupir exaspéré échappa à Caïus qui prit tout de même le temps de saluer son fils tout en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Edward adorait le provoquer, il n'avait jamais comprit cela, mais le Volturi semblait apprécier son comportement.

-Quel est donc cette étrange créature ? Demanda Marcus en observant Noah.

-Edward qu'as-tu encore fait ? S'impatienta Caïus.

-Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux mêlés à cette histoire, constata Aro.

-Bon, tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tout le monde se calme, on pourrait peut-être s'asseoir pour discuter tranquillement ? Proposa Edward. J'aimerais que vous cessiez d'effrayer Noah.

-Ils me font pas peur mes pépés, ils sont même rigolos, confessa Noah dans un murmure pourtant audible par tous les vampires.

Carlisle secoua la tête en voyant un immense sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ange qui parvint pourtant à retenir un nouveau fou-rire. Tout en se posant des questions, les Volturi finirent par obéir et s'installèrent sur des rochers. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice s'assirent dans l'herbe près d'eux. Edward bondit par-dessus la rivière pour les rejoindre. Il l'imita. A leur tour, ils s'assirent face à leur famille.

-Noah, mon cœur, l'interpella Edward, tu veux bien sortir ton visage du cou de papa ?

Lentement, son fils sortit de sa cachette pour offrir son visage à la vue de tous. La stupeur se dessina sur les visages de Marcus et Caïus.

-Il… Il vous ressemble… On dirait… Non…, bafouilla Caïus.

-Alors ce pépé, il entend pas, et ce pépé, il a du mal à parler, résuma Noah en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Marcus, et toi ?

-Mon trésor, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Tiens, dit Edward en faisant apparaître un petit sac à dos, il y a tes bateaux, ton seau et ta pelle.

Carlisle fut soulagé de voir son fils prendre le petit sac et partir vers la rivière, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il entende ce qui allait être dit durant leur conversation, au moins là, il serait occupé. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé et commence à s'amuser. Il interrogea ensuite son ange du regard, ce dernier semblait attendre que Noah soit totalement accaparé par son jeu avant de débuter ses explications.

-Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de coma chez Eléazar, l'esprit de Carlisle est venu me chercher, il a été guidé par une partie de mon subconscient qui avait pris la forme d'un jeune enfant. Aro, tu l'avais rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça son père.

-Lorsque Carlisle est allé retrouver Arès dans l'espoir de nous faire gagner du temps pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, l'enfant s'est matérialisé. Il semblerait que cette partie de mon âme ait souhaité rester auprès de Carlisle et se soit manifestée pour le protéger. Malheureusement, Arès l'a détruit. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Carlisle a retrouvé une partie de son humanité, il est capable de pleurer. J'ignore si c'est parce que j'ai pris pleinement possession de mes pouvoirs ou pour une autre raison, mais c'est aussi à cet instant que mes yeux ont retrouvé leur véritable couleur.

-Ce qu'Edward essaye de vous expliquer c'est que nous sommes en quelque sorte redevenu un peu plus humains, ajouta Carlisle. Après notre départ de Denali, je n'étais pas bien. J'ai essayé de le cacher à Edward, mais peu importe où nous nous trouvions, je le voyais, je voyais cet enfant qui m'appelait, qui tentait désespérément de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Un sentiment d'urgence naissait en moi, j'avais le sentiment que si je n'agissais pas, il allait disparaître pour toujours…

-Et c'est là que mes pouvoirs entrent en jeu. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont rendu vivante cette partie de mon âme. Je pense qu'ils ont répondu à l'appel désespéré de Carlisle. Bref, un matin, on s'est réveillé avec Noah entre nous deux.

-Il est mi-humain, mi-vampire, il possède des caractéristiques des deux espèces.

-Son ADN est aussi un mélange des deux nôtres.

-Donc génétiquement, il est votre fils ? Réalisé Jasper d'une voix étonnée.

-Oui, acquiesça Edward, il semblerait aussi qu'il ait hérité de certains de mes dons.

-Daddy !

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et observaient d'un œil réprobateur Emmett qui lui avait piqué sa pelle et son seau.

-Emmett ! Soupira Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Je l'aide à terminer son fort.

-Noah, tu veux bien prêter tes jouets ? Je suis sûr que tu peux apprendre à Emmett à faire une tour digne de ce nom, ajouta Edward en désignant le tas informe que venait de faire le grand brun.

-Hey ! Putain, Edward. Je te promets que je vais te botter le cul si tu continues à te moquer de…

-Oh, t'as dit des gros mots ! S'écria Noah en le pointant du doigt.

-Non, c'est faux ! Protesta Emmett.

-T'as dit putain et que tu allais lui botter le cul !

-Arrête de dire des gros mots ! Le gronda Emmett.

-Mais c'est toi qui les as dits ! S'énerva Noah en tapant du pied.

-Emmett ! Cria Rose en s'approchant. Laisse-le tranquille !

-Mais bébé…

-C'est un enfant, Emmett, et tu n'as pas à le provoquer de cette manière, dit-elle en s'agenouillant doucement à quelques pas du petit garçon. Je suis désolée, Noah, excuse le comportement de mon idiot de mari ainsi que notre comportement de tout à l'heure.

-Nous ne voulions pas d'effrayer, assura Alice en s'approchant.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations, non ? Demanda Jasper.

En quelques enjambées, Carlisle rejoignit Noah et lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne près de lui.

-Noah, mon trésor, je te présente Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, cita Carlisle en les désignant, les enfants, voici votre petit frère Noah.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Noah, lança Alice en lui souriant.

Soudain, intimidé, Noah tendit ses petits bras vers lui pour qu'il le porte. Carlisle prit l'enfant qui enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Heureusement que tu as un grand cœur, souffla Noah à son oreille.

Il put voir les vampires froncer les sourcils face aux propos du petit garçon. Edward les rejoignit et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de leur fils.

-Le cœur de ton papa est immense, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura le Prince à l'enfant.

-Mais et toi ? Y'a que moi ? Lui demanda Noah.

-Oui, sourit Edward.

-Alors, t'es tout à moi ? Questionna Noah joyeux.

Edward acquiesça de la tête. D'un geste rapide, Noah s'échappa de ses bras pour aller se réfugier dans ceux de son ange. Bien qu'il les adorait tous deux, un léger pincement de jalousie étreignit son cœur quand il vit la manière dont Noah regardait Edward. Il se sentit soudain exclu.

-Oui, je suis tout à toi, répéta Edward, mais je suis aussi à papa, non ?

-Oui ! S'écria l'enfant en tendant une main vers lui pour qu'il les rejoigne. Et puis, je crois que je vais aimer avoir une grande famille.

A peine avait-il dit ces quelques mots qu'il demanda à Edward de le lâcher. Une fois à terre, Noah s'approcha timidement des ses nouveaux frères et sœurs. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Rosalie qui le couvait du regard. Carlisle observa ses enfants en se disant qu'ils allaient céder à tous les caprices de Noah, le petit garçon les avait déjà envoûté.

-Noah, l'appela doucement Edward, je voudrais te présenter des personnes qui sont très importantes pour moi.

-Mes pépés ? Demanda l'enfant en revenant vers eux et en lui prenant la main.

-Je préfèrerai un autre terme, grimaça discrètement Aro.

-Voici grand-père Aro, grand-père Marcus et grand-père Caïus, les cita Edward.

-Papi ça ira ? Questionna Noah d'une petite voix.

-Oui, ce sera très bien, sourit Aro. Pouvons-nous nous approcher ?

Noah lâcha sa main. Bien qu'appréhendant un peu la situation, Carlisle accepta de le laisser avancer seul. L'enfant s'approcha doucement des Volturi qui à son grand étonnement s'agenouillèrent face à lui. Doucement, Noah s'approcha et tendit une main à Aro qui la saisit.

-Tu es le digne fils de ton père, s'extasia Aro, je ne lis pas en toi.

Noah rougit et lança un regard fier à Edward. Son ange passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le prendre contre lui.

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Noah, assura Marcus alors que l'enfant s'approchait de lui, puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ?

Noah les regarda pour avoir leur accord, Carlisle lui sourit et lui fit un signe encourageant, des trois Volturi, Marcus était celui qui pouvait être qualifié de gentil. Cependant, il se tendit quelque peu lorsqu'arriva le tour de Caïus.

-Noah, dit le Volturi, je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille et je te promets que je te protégerai comme j'ai promis de protéger ton père, Edward, son compagnon, Carlisle, ainsi que toute leur famille.

Carlisle fut touché par la déclaration de Caïus qu'il savait sincère. Le Volturi avait réellement changé au contact de son ange et cela ne l'étonnait pas, Edward faisait des miracles.

-Nous allons sécuriser le palais pour que tu puisses y circuler en toute sécurité, apprit Caïus à l'enfant, personne ne te touchera ou ne t'effrayera, je te le promets.

-Nous te le promettons, rectifia Aro. »

Tous ensembles, ils prirent le chemin de Volterra et du palais. Noah s'émerveilla de la majesté de l'immense demeure et s'amusa un long moment avec les passages secrets en compagnie de Jasper et d'Emmett. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la suite de son compagnon car l'enfant commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Edward était sorti pour demander que l'on achète de la nourriture pour Noah et récupérer leur voiture qu'ils avaient laissé sur le bas côté d'une route lorsqu'ils étaient allés chasser.

Il était en train de lire dans le salon attenant à la chambre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de leur suite. Carlisle reconnut sans mal l'odeur de ses filles et il les invita à entrer sans quitter son fauteuil. Sans faire de bruit, elles le rejoignirent, conscientes que Noah dormait. Elles s'installèrent près de lui.

« -Il est vraiment très mignon, lui murmura Rose.

-On est tous vraiment très heureux pour vous deux, assura Rose.

-Merci beaucoup, les garçons ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Non, lui répondit Rosalie, ils ont suivi Edward espérant l'emmener chasser avec eux.

-Nous avons déjà chassé, leur fit remarqué Carlisle.

-A vrai dire, les Volturi souhaitaient éloigner Edward du palais, ils veulent te parler, l'informa Alice, ils t'attendent dans le petit salon.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Noah.

-On veille sur lui, assura Rosalie. »

Carlisle ne trouva plus rien à objecter. Ses filles lui lancèrent un petit sourire encourageant avant qu'il ne quitte leur appartement. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa Démétri qui venait de rentrer avec les autres gardes. Ils se saluèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route. Il se demanda ce que les Volturi lui voulaient et surtout pourquoi ils avaient souhaité qu'Edward ne soit pas présent ? Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Aro l'invita à entrer. Il obéit et observa la pièce. Aro était assis dans un fauteuil, Marcus sur le canapé et Caïus se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Tous trois affichaient un air sérieux et quelque peu préoccupé.

« -Vous m'avez fais appeler ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Carlisle, confirma Aro en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

Pourquoi semblaient-ils si contrariés ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Il avait beau repasser les derniers évènements dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer leur colère ?

-Si nous t'avons demandé de venir, murmura doucement Marcus, c'est pour…

-Pas besoin de prendre des gants ! S'écria soudain Caïus en se tournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Tu sors avec notre fils, il est ton compagnon et tu viens de lui faire un enfant !

Carlisle le dévisagea sans comprendre d'où provenait sa colère. Il chercha l'aide d'Aro et Marcus, mais ils le regardaient eux aussi avec une sorte de… de rage ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! S'énerva Caïus. Quand comptes-tu régulariser ta situation vis-à-vis de notre fils ?

-Régulariser la situation ? Répéta Carlisle complètement perdu.

-Es-tu devenu stupide ou notre fils n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Lança Caïus d'une voix cinglante. »

Carlisle recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement quand il vit Caïus s'avancer vers lui en grognant. Le Volturi le fusillait toujours du regard et la peur s'insinua soudain en lui. Caïus ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ??? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marcus et Aro, implorant silencieusement leur aide, mais les deux Volturi avaient détourné leur regard. La seconde suivante, les bras de Caïus l'empoignaient fermement…


	49. Chapter 49

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

MERCI , MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Et pour vos encouragements. Voici le dernier chapitre de Laisse-moi t'aimer. Bonne lecture !

**Lovelynette :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour tout ! A plus !

**Lunaa :** Et oui, malheureusement c'est la fin, ça me fait super bizarre… Emmett et Noah formeront un duo de choc, mais je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Nounou :** Merci beaucoup, voilà le dernier chapitre. A bientôt !

**Fat **: Voilà la suite et aussi le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Catiuski :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise aussi ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Davida :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

*****************

**Chapitre 48 : Pour l'éternité**

Carlisle recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement quand il vit Caïus s'avancer vers lui en grognant. Le Volturi le fusillait toujours du regard et la peur s'insinua soudain en lui. Caïus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ??? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marcus et à Aro, implorant silencieusement leur aide, mais les deux Volturi avaient détourné leurs regards. La seconde suivante, les bras de Caïus l'empoignaient fermement… pour une étreinte amicale ? Passé l'instant de stupeur, il répondit maladroitement à l'étreinte du Volturi. Les rires de Marcus et d'Aro les séparèrent et il croisa le visage espiègle de Caïus, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour le Volturi afficher cet air !

« -Pardonne-nous, s'excusa Aro, mais tu paraissais tellement nerveux que nous n'avons pas résisté à l'envie de te taquiner.

-C'est très amusant, marmonna Carlisle.

-Nous sommes désolés, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Marcus. Assieds-toi.

Carlisle prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le Volturi. Caïus reprit sa place près de la fenêtre, il paraissait être perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, mais ne perdait aucune miette de la conservation.

-Comme tu as dû le comprendre, reprit Aro, nous serions très heureux que nos deux familles n'en forment plus qu'une.

-Nous savons que tu y as souvent pensé, poursuivit Marcus, nous sommes d'ailleurs étonnés que tu n'ais pas déjà fait ta demande à Edward.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de vrais moments de répit, leur rappela-t-il.

-Nous ne voulons pas te mettre la pression…

-Hum, hum, toussota peu discrètement Caïus.

-Marcus et moi, ne souhaitons pas te presser, corrigea Aro, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Caïus comme tu peux le constater.

-Connaissant leur chance légendaire, je me dis qu'il faut agir maintenant avant que quelque chose ne leur tombe dessus !

-Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, gronda doucement Marcus.

-Bref, tout ce que nous voulons te dire, c'est que tu as notre bénédiction, nous n'interfèrerons pas dans votre histoire, promit Aro.

Carlisle accueillit avec joie les paroles des Volturi, il était touché par leurs propos. Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé son regard sur Edward, il avait voulu le faire sien, il était temps qu'il l'annonce à ses pères et il ne savait pas qu'elle serait leur réaction.

-Je veux qu'Edward porte mon nom.

Un silence pesant s'installa après qu'il ait prononcé ces quelques mots. Les visages d'Aro et de Marcus restaient stoïques, Caïus laissa échapper un léger grognement de fureur.

-Vous m'avez pris mon compagnon, je l'ai transformé et vous me l'avez pris ! Vous avez fait de lui votre fils et pendant des années vous nous avez séparés. Edward vous a pardonné, il vous aime, il vous a accepté et il vous considère comme ses parents, mais il est à moi ! C'est mon âme sœur et je veux que tout le monde le sache !.

-Tu nous en veux toujours de vous avoir séparé, remarqua Marcus peiné.

-J'ai souffert, mais ce que je vous reproche le plus c'est de l'avoir fait souffrir lui !

-Si nous n'avions pas agi ainsi, il n'aurait pas été aussi puissant, ses ennemis l'auraient…

-Non, Caïus ! Le coupa Carlisle. N'essaie pas de justifier votre geste, de me dire que c'était pour son bien ! Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de posséder un être aussi puissant, tu…

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Caïus.

Les deux vampires étaient debout, face à face, et se fusillaient du regard. Carlisle était à deux doigts de le frapper et Caïus paraissait avoir atteint lui aussi ses limites. Des feulements s'échappèrent de leurs poitrines, mais Aro se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de chacun des vampires.

-Calmez-vous ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre ? A votre avis comment réagira Edward s'il l'apprend ?

Un grognement secoua les torses des deux vampires en entendant le prénom du Prince. Ils serrèrent les poings et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Nous sommes désolés, garantit Marcus, je peux t'assurer que nous le sommes, mais aucun de nous ne peut changer le passé, nous ne pouvons qu'aller de l'avant.

Carlisle se calma quelque peu. Même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, si Edward n'avait pas été entraîné rudement, il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu aux différentes attaques qu'il avait subies. Il savait tout ça, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de leur en demander trop ?

-Edward t'a toujours appartenu, murmura Caïus d'une voix douce, malgré les années, malgré les épreuves, il n'a pensé et aimé que toi. Je pense qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de porter ton nom.

-Nous le pensons tous, assura Aro.

Le médecin les observa pendant quelques minutes, décidément, il avait du mal à les cerner.

-Pardonne-nous, demanda Marcus, nous voulions juste nous assurer que tu avais bien les mêmes intentions que nous.

-Vous ne pouviez pas simplement me le demander ?

-Cela n'aurait pas été drôle, sourit Caïus, m'aurais-tu attaqué ?

-J'étais à deux doigts de le faire, admit Carlisle.

-Alors, bienvenu dans la famille, dit chaleureusement Caïus en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Et bien, tu as carte blanche, quand comptes-tu faire ta demande à Edward ? Demanda Aro.

-Quand je l'aurais décidé, répondit simplement Carlisle, je veux que ce moment soit parfait.

-Euh, oui, marmonna Marcus, et ce moment sera…

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous semblez aussi empressés ?

-C'est-à-dire que nous…

-Ah, non ! Aro ! Cela ne regarde qu'Edward et moi ! Je vous interdis de mettre votre nez dans mon histoire, d'accord ?

Les trois Volturi se lancèrent un regard légèrement contrarié, mais acquiescèrent. Carlisle se demanda ce que ces trois-là avaient préparé dans leurs dos.

-Bien, maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je souhaite rejoindre Noah, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Il salua les Volturi avant de quitter leurs appartements. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il se demandait ce qui était le plus inquiétant : le fait que les Volturi souhaitent régir leurs vies ou que Caïus l'ait serré deux fois dans ses bras avec sincérité ?! Il frissonna à ce souvenir et décida de le chasser alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Alice et Rosalie étaient installées dans le salon en compagnie de Noah. Ils étaient tous trois assis sur le tapis et jouaient à un jeu de société. Dès qu'il le vit, Noah se leva et courut vers lui. Le petit garçon sauta dans ses bas pour déposer des baisers sur sa joue.

« -Papa !

-Tu as bien dormi, mon trésor ?

-Oui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je jouais avec Rosalie et Alice aux petits chevaux.

-Et tu as été sage ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai les filles ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Oui, rigolèrent les deux vampires alors que Noah observait son père avec un air réprobateur.

Le petit garçon allait répliquer quand son ventre grogna, une adorable rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

-Je pense qu'un petit garçon de ma connaissance a envie d'un bon goûter, non ?

-Oui, déclara Noah en hochant la tête.

-On va aller te chercher de quoi manger, annonça Rosalie en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Alice en la rejoignant en sautillant.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, le petit lutin lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Carlisle secoua la tête, décidément rien ne restait très longtemps secret dans ce château ! Le médecin s'installa dans un fauteuil, son fils sur les genoux.

-Tout va bien, papa ?

-Oui, mon trésor, je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, tu vois, toi et moi, nous portons le même nom de famille, tu es un Cullen.

-Comme les autres !

-Oui, comme Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice.

-Mais … Et daddy ?

-Ton daddy porte le nom de famille de ses parents qui était Masen ainsi que celui des Volturi.

-C'est pas un Cullen ? Râla l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, du moins, pas encore.

-Pas encore ?

-Serais-tu d'accord si je demandais à daddy de m'épouser ? Comme ça, il porterait le même nom que nous.

-Et il resterait pour toujours avec nous ! Déclara Noah joyeux.

-Oui.

-Tu le fais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais te demander un service. Daddy ne doit surtout pas savoir que je vais lui demander sa main d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu veux la main de daddy ? Questionna l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. »

Alors qu'il lui posait la question, Noah affichait un petit air perdu. Carlisle ne put retenir un léger rire qui fit froncer les sourcils à son fils. Le médecin lui expliquait pourquoi il riait quand Edward entra. Aussitôt, ils se turent.

* * *

Pourquoi se comportaient-ils tous bizarrement ? Emmett et Jasper l'avaient entraîné de force chasser alors qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de se nourrir, pour finalement, le laisser seul pendant plusieurs heures. Puis, à son retour, il avait croisé ses pères qui s'étaient empressés de faire demi-tour à son approche. Son chemin croisa ensuite celui de Rosalie et d'Alice, contrairement aux autres, elles lui parlèrent un peu avant de brusquement lui donner le goûter de Noah et de s'éclipser. Il soupira avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements qu'il partageait avec son compagnon et leur fils. Quand il entra, il eut une nouvelle fois la confirmation que quelque chose clochait. Noah et Carlisle s'étaient tus lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Il les rejoignit au salon et Noah descendit de sur les genoux de son amour pour venir le saluer. Edward le réceptionna d'un bras et le porta pour rejoindre son compagnon. Il s'assit sur le siège qui se tenait près du sien et déposa le plateau sur la table basse qui leur faisait face. Il attrapa l'assiette où se trouvaient plusieurs fruits découpés et la donna à Noah pour qu'il mange. Le petit garçon planta sa fourchette dans un fruit tout en se laissant aller contre son torse. Edward cessa de contempler le petit garçon pour chercher le regard de son compagnon, mais ce dernier paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tenta d'effleurer son esprit, mais se retrouva heurté à un mur. Depuis quand les pensées de Carlisle étaient-elles protégées par un bouclier ? Il comprit aussitôt que Noah dissimulait les pensées de son compagnon, mais pour quelle raison ? La curiosité lui donnait envie de s'immiscer dans le bouclier pour le briser, mais il décida de leur laisser leur secret. Soudain, Carlisle se leva.

« -Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il, tu peux veiller sur daddy, mon trésor ?

-Bien sûr, papa, assura le petit garçon en prenant un air sérieux, je pense que je vais l'emmener se promener dans le parc.

-Prends bien soin de lui, recommanda le médecin.

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un air amusé devant le sérieux de Noah. Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de leur fils avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, il reporta son attention sur Noah.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a papa ? Tenta-t-il de savoir. »

Le petit garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de descendre de sur ses genoux pour boire son jus de fruit. Edward réprima un soupir et se leva pour se rendre à son piano. Noah le rejoignit quand il eut terminé. Le Prince se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre quelques notes, puis, il se mit à jouer, Noah l'accompagnait jouant la même note à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce. Noah rougit face au reste de la famille Cullen qui le couvrait de compliments. Ils sortirent tous ensembles pour faire une partie de foot qui se transforma rapidement en partie de rugby. Edward venait de plaquer Emmett pour laisser le champ libre à Noah qui était épaulé par Alice et Rose.

« -On est dans la même équipe ! Grogna Emmett en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, pardon, je me suis laissé prendre par le feu de l'action ! S'excusa Edward.

Le Prince éclata de rire face à la mine bougonne d'Emmett qui ignora la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. L'aîné des Cullen grogna avant de s'élancer sur Rosalie à qui Noah venait de lancer le ballon. La blonde poussa un grognement quand son époux se jeta violemment sur elle. Le ballon vola dans les airs, Jasper et Alice se percutèrent en voulant l'attraper. L'Héritier vit alors son fils courir vers la balle pour la récupérer, un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Bouge-toi Edward ! Lui hurla Emmett qui tentait de se débarrasser de Rose, cette dernière lui criait toujours dessus parce qu'il avait déchiré son tee-shirt.

Le grand brun continua de lui hurler dessus quand il vit qu'il courrait à allure humaine vers le ballon.

-Arrête de favoriser l'autre équipe ! Grogna Emmett qui avait réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte de Rosalie.

En un clin d'œil, Emmett fut face à Noah à qui il prit le ballon avant de parcourir le terrain en sens inverse. Le rire tonitruant du grand brun résonna à leurs oreilles quand il marqua. Ce dernier débuta alors une danse grotesque pour célébrer sa victoire sous leurs rires. Le Prince se figea quand il n'entendit pas le rire de Noah, il se tourna vers son fils qui était recroquevillé. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots. En quelques secondes, il fut auprès de lui.

-Ce n'est rien mon grand, tu ne peux pas toujours gagner, dit-il, allez essuie tes larmes et regarde comment ton grand-frère danse.

Tendrement, il essuya les larmes de son fils qui releva la tête vers Emmett qui continuait sa danse grotesque. Aussitôt, le rire remplaça les larmes.

-Il est… Il est vraiment…ridicule, s'esclaffa Noah, on dirait… on dirait qu'il… qu'il s'est fait… bobo au derrière !

Edward se joignit aux rires des autres membres de la famille Cullen face à la mine déconfite d'Emmett.

-Tu te moques de moi, morveux ? S'énerva le grand brun en revenant vers eux.

-Ouais, confirma Noah, t'es trop drôle !

-T'as dit quoi le nain de jardin ?

-Le nain de jardin ? Répéta Noah. Daddy, c'est petit et moche un nain de jardin ? Non ?

Edward allait répondre, mais Emmett le devança.

-C'est exactement ça !

-T'es méchant ! Lança l'enfant en lui tirant la langue.

-Toi aussi ! Répliqua Emmett en l'imitant. ( clin d'œil à Catiuski)

-C'est pathétique, soupira Jasper.

Tous regardaient d'un air navré les _deux_ enfants se tirer la langue, bien que l'un d'eux soit normalement un adulte… Edward se pencha pour prendre Noah dans ses bras, bien décidé à mettre un terme à la querelle qui risquait de durer un moment.

-Tu veux pas grandir un peu ? Demanda Alice à Emmett d'une voix lasse.

Edward n'entendit pas la réponse, il s'éloignait avec Noah dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'il perçut un grognement.

-Il se moque de moi là !

Le jeune père secoua lentement la tête, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Emmett la grimace que son fils lui adressait, défiant ainsi le grand brun de l'approcher alors qu'il était dans les bras protecteurs de son père. Au bout de quelques mètres, il fit descendre Noah de ses bras et ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, s'arrêtant parfois pour que le petit garçon puisse observer une plante, un insecte, bref, tout ce qui pouvait éveiller sa curiosité. Ils revenaient tranquillement vers le palais quand Emmett les rejoignit.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda simplement le grand brun.

-On se promène, répondit Edward surpris par son apparition, et toi, pourquoi es-tu seul ?

-Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de Noah pour me faire pardonner mon comportement de tout à l'heure ?

-Seul ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Edward inquiet de les laisser en tête à tête.

-Ben, ouais, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper d'un mioche, répliqua Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'suis pas un mioche, s'énerva Noah en tapant du pied.

-Ben, si, t'es…

-Ca suffit, coupa le Prince en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous restiez seuls sans surveillance. Cependant, Emmett, si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, j'allais préparer le repas de Noah.

-Oh, non ! Ca pue la bouffe humaine !

-Alors, reste ici, soupira l'Héritier, Noah, tu viens ?

-Euh, je veux bien aller faire un tour avec Emmett le temps que tu prépares le repas, avoua l'enfant en prenant la main du grand brun.

Edward se figea. Son regard ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre alors qu'il évaluait les dangers que représentait cette association. Cependant, il savait qu'Emmett ne laisserait rien de fâcheux arriver à Noah, du coup, il acquiesça.

-D'accord, tu me le ramènes dans une demi-heure et soyez sages, d'accord ?

-Oui, daddy, s'écria Noah.

-D'accord, papa, lui lança Emmett avec un sourire narquois. »

La seconde suivante le grand brun hissait Noah sur ses épaules et ils disparurent vers l'immense parc qui entourait le palais. Edward reprit son chemin jusqu'aux cuisines qui étaient toujours désertes. Alors qu'il préparait le dîner de son fils, il se rappela que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Carlisle. Tout en surveillant d'un œil distrait la cuisson des légumes, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son compagnon. Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration quand il tomba sur sa messagerie. Le Prince allait tenter de le localiser quand Démétri entra précipitamment dans les cuisines. Le vampire fronça le nez, incommodé par les odeurs de nourriture. Le garde se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour tenter de chasser l'odeur. L'Héritier allait le questionner sur sa présence en ces lieux quand son regard se posa sur la pendule, bien entendu, Noah et Emmett étaient en retard. Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Démétri.

« -Si ces odeurs t'incommodent pourquoi être venu ici ?

-Tu sais que tes pères ont prévu une petite sauterie ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Edward qui attendait de voir où voulait en venir le garde.

-Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils risquent d'être vraiment en colère.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je viens de passer devant le mur de l'entrée principale et figure-toi que quelqu'un a trouvé amusant d'y peindre un arc-en-ciel, des fleurs, des animaux… Bref, c'est mignon tout plein, mais pas pour Volterra ! A ton avis, tes pères vont la trouver comment cette décoration qui a dégradé des murs vieux de plusieurs siècles ? Ecoute, si tu as un différend à régler avec eux, très bien, mais ne les mets pas en rogne juste avant le grand rassemblement et puis tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus mâture que ça !

-Ce n'est pas moi, le contredit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, arrête, je suis passé devant il y a dix minutes et il y avait rien ! Il n'y a que toi qui sois capable d'un tel exploit en si peu de temps. »

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit soudain Edward. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir entendu plusieurs fois Emmett se plaindre de l'austérité des lieux… Et puis, Jasper lui avait rapporté une conversation entre son fils et Emmett quant à la nécessitée de redécorer Volterra… Non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça ? … Emmett n'était pas suffisamment rapide, mais si Noah l'avait aidé avec ses dons d'une quelconque manière, ils auraient très bien pu mettre leur plan à exécution. D'un geste rapide, il éteignit les plaques de cuisson avant de sortir, Démétri sur ses pas, pour rejoindre l'entrée principale. Plusieurs vampires étaient déjà là en train d'observer l'œuvre d'Emmett et de son fils, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas présents. Il se dirigea vers Jasper qui discutait avec Alec et Jane.

« -Joli travail, lui lança Alec en le voyant arriver.

-Je suis pas certaine qu'ils apprécient, remarqua Jane d'un ton anxieux.

-Ce n'est pas moi, maugréa Edward avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Tu as vu Emmett et Noah ?

-Non, mais pourquoi les cherches-tu ? Oh, non… Ne me dis pas que… ?

-Si, c'est toi-même qui as dit qu'ils souhaitaient égayer Volterra !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Rugit soudain la voix d'Aro.

-Edward ! Cria aussitôt Caïus. A quoi joues-tu ? Comment as-tu pu défigurer ainsi notre palais ?!

Le Prince allait lui répondre quand il sentit la présence des deux fautifs, Emmett paraissait tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

-Tu as vu comment c'est joli, papi Caïus ! S'écria Noah en courant vers lui, inconscient de sa faute. C'est moi qui ai fait le grand ours, je voulais le faire plus petit mais Emmett m'a dit que ce serait mieux comme ça !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la cour, tous attendaient la réaction des Volturi. Edward s'approcha rapidement de son fils, mais il stoppa tout geste lorsqu'il vit Caïus s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Noah.

-Ton dessin est vraiment très joli, mon garçon, le complimenta le Volturi.

Edward était certain qu'à l'instant présent plusieurs vampires pensaient être victimes d'hallucinations ou de divagations, tout comme lui d'ailleurs... Caïus prit Noah dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier lui expliquait tous les détails qui composaient son dessin.

-C'est très bien, Noah, assura Caïus, mais la prochaine fois, dessine sur une feuille de papier, d'accord ?

-Oui, papi Caïus.

Noah quitta ses bras pour ceux de Marcus qui accompagna l'enfant vers le palais.

-Tu nettoieras les bêtises de ton fils avant l'arrivée des invités, ordonna d'une voix soudain dure de Caïus.

-Bien sûr, père, accepta Edward.

Aro et Caïus le saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de gagner le palais. Les autres vampires se dispersèrent rapidement et Emmett tenta de s'éclipser discrètement.

-Toi, tu restes ici ! Grogna Edward à l'encontre du grand brun.

-Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça…

-Que Noah fasse des bêtises, c'est normal, c'est un enfant, mais bon Dieu, Emmett, tu es un adulte ! Tu aurais dû lui dire que c'était mal et ne pas l'encourager dans cette voie !

-A vrai dire…

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Tu vas me nettoyer ça et tout de suite !

-Mais Caïus a demandé que tu le fasses, protesta le grand brun.

-Emmett ! Grogna Edward.

-Ok, soupira le vampire, mais je n'aurais jamais terminé avant que les invités n'arrivent. »

Edward balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main et tourna les talons. Il allait le laisser travailler une partie de la nuit avant d'aller tout effacer, mais ça il ne le lui dirait pas tout de suite... Tout en entrant dans le palais, il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser son fils et Emmett seuls ! Alors qu'il allait gagner les cuisines, il fut une nouvelle fois rejoint par Démétri qui paraissait encore inquiet. Edward retint de justesse un grognement quand le garde lui apprit que Noah et Emmett avaient aussi frappé près de la grande piscine. Il décida d'aller réparer leurs bêtises avant que l'un de ses pères ne les remarques. Tout en se rendant vers le bassin, il demanda à Rosalie et Alice de s'occuper de Noah.

Edward s'approchait du dernier carnage causé par les deux garnements lorsqu'il reçut un pot de peinture sur la tête. Tout en feulant de colère, il leva la tête vers une fenêtre qui fut prestement refermée. Il allait gagner l'étage pour punir son agresseur, qui était forcément l'un de ses proches, lorsqu'il se rappela que ses pères souhaitaient inspecter le parc. Remettant son désir de vengeance à plus tard, il s'avança vers le bassin. C'est alors qu'Alice surgit à ses côtés avec une pile de vêtements, il lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais elle lui répondit aussitôt qu'elle avait eu une vision. Edward était en train de devenir paranoïaque, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ceci était un coup monté contre lui ? Tout en remerciant le petit lutin, il se débarrassa de la peinture en un claquement de doigts et revêtit ses vêtements propres. Il allait demander à Alice où étaient ses chaussures quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Edward soupira et reprit son chemin, pieds nus. Tout en marchant, il observa avec plus d'attention sa tenue… Chemise et pantalon en lin blanc, cela lui rappelait quelque chose…

Edward venait de passer les grandes haies qui délimitaient l'espace aquatique lorsqu'une douce odeur de fleurs submergea ses sens. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la piscine à la cascade majestueuse, il se figea. Ses yeux observèrent ce lieu toujours idyllique, mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose qui le magnifiait. Peut-être était-ce dû aux centaines de lampions qui éclairaient les lieux d'une douce lueur ? Ou bien des milliers de pétales de roses rouges et blanches qui jonchaient le sol pour créer un chemin jusqu'à la piscine ? Etait-ce là les bêtises d'Emmett et de Noah ? Il avouait être un peu perdu. Un mouvement dans l'eau attira soudain son attention. Doucement, il s'avança vers le bassin, foulant de ses pieds dénudés le tapis de fleurs. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de la piscine, il fut étonné de voir des fleurs flotter à la surface ainsi que des petites coupelles scintillantes qui renfermaient des bougies. Une douce mélodie résonna soudain dans ce lieu magique, il frémit en reconnaissant l'une de ses compositions, celle qu'il avait créée pour Carlisle…

Guidé par son instinct, il se retourna et le vit enfin. Carlisle s'avançait vers lui, il portait un jean blanc qui moulait avantageusement son corps ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur qui laissait apparaître son torse parfait, lui aussi était pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la beauté de son compagnon, cependant, l'air un peu inquiet qu'affichait ce dernier l'interpella. Le Prince se rappela alors où ils se trouvaient ainsi que tout ce qui les entouraient. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il était clair que Démétri lui avait menti, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Carlisle avait sûrement envie de passer une soirée calme et romantique avec lui, mais pourquoi alors son compagnon paraissait-il être dans un état second ?

« -Carlisle ? L'interpella-t-il doucement. Tout va bien ? Je te sens inquiet.

-Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes, murmura son compagnon en le rejoignant.

-Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? Emmett et Noah m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et puis, ils sont tous bizarres et toi aussi… Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose.

-Je suis navré que Noah et Emmett aient mis tes nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce sont eux qui…

-Si crois-moi, je suis désolé car ils ont agi ainsi à ma demande, même si je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me cherches ou que tu me suives, j'avais besoin d'être seul pour faire certaines choses. Et puis, il est tellement difficile de te cacher quelque chose que j'ai préféré m'assurer que tu sois trop occupé pour penser à moi.

-Je ne comprends pas Carlisle.

-Edward, mon Prince, mon âme sœur, mon ange, tu es tout pour moi. La première fois où je t'ai vu allongé sur ce lit, blessé, sans défense, quelque chose a changé en moi. J'ai su à cet instant que tu allais bouleverser mon existence, mais j'ignorais encore à quel point. Mon amour pour toi n'a cessé de grandir et encore aujourd'hui il ne cesse de croître. Tu m'as tout donné, ton amour, ta confiance, ton innocence, tu m'as choyé avec ces présents et tu as fait bien plus, grâce à toi, nous avons un fils. Tu me donnes tellement Edward que je… Je vais encore te demander de bien vouloir exaucer encore un de mes souhaits.

Edward ne l'avait pas interrompu durant son monologue, même s'il avait eu envie de lui dire que lui aussi ressentait les mêmes sentiments, mais il se tut car son compagnon paraissait de plus en plus nerveux.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Je te veux. Je veux que tu sois mien.

-Je le suis déjà, mon amour.

-Non, pas comme je le désire, pas totalement... Je veux que tu sois à moi, que tous sachent que tu m'appartiens, tout comme je t'appartiens.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient ensembles, tout le monde, à Volterra ou dans leur monde, savait que Carlisle était son compagnon. C'est alors que le blond fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Carlisle mit un genou à terre devant lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Edward, mon ange, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le Prince se figea. Tout disparut autour de lui alors que la question de son amant ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Un mariage ? Carlisle voulait l'épouser ?! Edward ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer ?!

-Edward ? Mon ange, je t'en prie, réponds quelque chose ?

La voix suppliante de Carlisle le sortit de sa torpeur. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard anxieux de son compagnon. Face à son silence, les yeux ambrés de Carlisle s'embuèrent. Son compagnon baissa précipitamment la tête pour dissimuler à sa vue ses larmes. Edward se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui et l'obligea à relever la tête.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, bredouilla Carlisle en essuyant d'un geste nerveux son visage, ce n'est rien… Une idiotie de ma part… Que veux-tu je suis vieux-jeu… Si on allait rejoindre Noah ? Il doit se demander…

-Stop ! Coupa Edward en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen. Je t'aime comme un fou, tu es ma raison d'exister et cela depuis le début. C'est toi qui m'as redonné goût à la vie, tu m'as fait renaître en m'aimant, en me transformant et en faisant de moi ton compagnon. Alors, oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

-Juste toi et moi, pas de cérémonie, pas de témoins, nous allons juste renouveler la promesse de nous aimer éternellement et il est hors de question que je porte une robe blanche, un voile ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, compris ?

-Oui, accepta Carlisle en esquissant un sourire. Tu es sûr que tu le veux ? N'acceptes pas pour me faire plaisir…

-Carlisle, ne commence pas ! Tu crois que je ne serais pas heureux de porter ton nom ? Le même nom que notre fils ? Que celui de notre famille ? Je veux t'appartenir et je veux que tout le monde le sache !

Edward eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Carlisle se jeta sur lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser brûlant, leurs langues se caressèrent alors que Carlisle raffermissait son étreinte sur son corps. Doucement, Edward le repoussa.

-Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais rien de tout le tralala qui accompagne le mariage, mais il y a une chose qui me plairait bien, avoua Edward.

Le jeune vampire haussa un sourcil quand Carlisle se redressa pour sortir un petit écrin de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux deux bagues. Elles étaient composées de deux fins anneaux en or et en argent qui s'entrelaçaient. D'une main tremblante, Carlisle retira un des anneaux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Veux-tu de moi pour l'éternité, Edward Anthony Masen Volturi ?

-Oui.

Edward sentit son être s'emplir de joie lorsque Carlisle glissa la bague à son annulaire, il pouvait voir que son compagnon était tout aussi ému que lui, des larmes glissaient à nouveau sur son beau visage. Le Prince se pencha et prit l'anneau qui restait dans l'écrin.

-Et toi, Carlisle Cullen, veux-tu de moi pour l'éternité ?

-Oui, répondit le blond d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Edward fit glisser l'anneau à son doigt. Leurs mains munies des anneaux se joignirent. Carlisle se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire.

-Vous êtes à moi, Monsieur Cullen, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le Prince répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond pour les caresser. Carlisle s'allongea sur lui, il sentit le désir s'éveiller en lui quand il perçut la virilité de son compagnon contre sa cuisse. Ce dernier grogna lorsqu'il frotta sa cuisse contre son membre.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota Carlisle contre ses lèvres. Tu te rappelles de cette tenue ?

Edward eut du mal à se concentrer, son amant avait ouvert sa chemise et parsemait son torse de baisers.

-Mon ange ?

-C'est celle que Bella… Bella avait choisi…

-Tu étais magnifique, c'est ce soir là que j'ai compris à quel point tu étais un ange… Ce soir où nous avons partagé notre premier baiser…

-Nos premières caresses, soupira Edward alors que Carlisle taquinait l'un de ses mamelons.

Edward se releva quelque peu pour faciliter la tâche à son amant qui tentait de lui ôter sa chemise. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, le blond s'acharna à lui faire perdre la tête caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, déposant des baisers brûlant sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Edward avait l'impression de prendre feu, il devait calmer le jeu sinon, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. D'un mouvement du bassin, il changea la situation, bloquant Carlisle sous son corps.

-A mon tour, déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Carlisle grogna face à son geste provocateur. Son compagnon tenta de se redresser pour l'embrasser, mais il l'en empêcha, préférant lui ôter sa chemise. Dans un feulement impatient, il se rua sur le torse du médecin, léchant, mordillant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Le bassin du blond vint à sa rencontre, faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

-Fais quelque chose, lui ordonna Carlisle en amorçant un mouvement du bassin plus important.

Edward acquiesça et fit disparaître leurs derniers vêtements. Il sursauta lorsque les mains de son compagnon empoignèrent fermement ses fesses, soudant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Leurs gémissements furent étouffés par leur baiser empli de passion. Soudain, il sentit les mains de son amant quitter ses fesses pour se poser sur ses hanches le faisant ensuite basculer, reprenant ainsi le dessus dans leur étreinte. Tout en parsemant son corps de baisers, Carlisle se laissa glisser le long de son corps.

-Carlisle ! Gémit Edward quand son amant lécha sa hampe.

Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de son membre. Rapidement, son amour prit son sexe dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues pour l'aspirer toujours plus en lui. Edward frémit et serra les poings pour ne pas se déverser dans la bouche si accueillante de son amant. Carlisle dut le sentir car il se retira pour juste suçoter son gland. Le jeune vampire grogna quand son amant mordilla l'extrémité de son sexe, ses doigts se crispèrent dans l'herbe. Les mains de son compagnon glissèrent de sur ses hanches, l'une se saisit de la base de son pénis pour le caresser alors que l'autre s'insinuait entre ses fesses. La bouche de son amant le torturait pendant que ses doigts s'invitaient dans son intimité le menant vers les sommets du plaisir.

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plait, le supplia-t-il.

Edward soupira de frustration lorsque les doigts de son amant quittèrent son intimité, mais un rugissement de plaisir secoua son corps quand Carlisle le pénétra d'un violent coup de rein allant heurter sa prostate laissant son être tremblant de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, murmura Edward.

-Je t'aime, répéta Carlisle en s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois en lui.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, bataillèrent avant de se caresser. Le blond attrapa sa jambe et posa son pied contre son épaule, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer plus facilement en lui. Edward ne cessait de gémir, le désir bouillait dans ses veines, son bassin allait de plus en plus violemment à la rencontre du membre de son amant. Ce dernier resserra son emprise sur sa hanche et sur sa jambe, le stabilisant alors qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses coups de reins.

-Mon ange, je vais venir, confia Carlisle, viens avec moi. »

Le jeune vampire plongea son regard dans celui obscurci de son amant. Carlisle était magnifique, ses traits étaient sublimés par le désir ainsi malgré sa concentration pour le maîtriser. Ses doigts délaissèrent le sol auquel il se raccrochait depuis que le blond le prenait pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il sentit le corps de son amour trembler sous la vision qu'il lui offrait. Edward calqua ses caresses sur les va et viens de son amant. Leurs corps se mirent à trembler, Carlisle se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres au moment où il se répandait entre leurs deux corps. Edward sentit ses muscles intimes se contracter autour du membre de son amant qui grogna et jouit en lui.

Lentement, ils reprirent leurs souffles, Carlisle se laissa aller contre son torse. Les doigts d'Edward caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux alors qu'ils revenaient doucement sur terre. Le médecin roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Carlisle attrapa sa main pour déposer un baiser sur sa paume. Edward releva la tête lorsqu'il vit que le blond conservait sa main dans la sienne. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il remarqua que Carlisle observait leurs alliances qui brillaient autours de leurs annulaires.

« -Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le sourire niais qui orne ton visage n'est pas dû à notre fabuleuse étreinte ? Railla doucement Edward.

-Tu es à moi, lâcha doucement Carlisle avec fierté.

-Et tu es à moi, répliqua Edward en se hissant sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser. Et…

-Edward ? L'interpella son amour qui observait son air soudain renfrogné.

-Tout le monde était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savaient tous que tu allais faire ta demande ?

-Oui… Cela te dérange ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura-t-il, cependant, ils sont tous massés devant l'entrée et Emmett est à deux doigts de nous envoyer Noah.

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser, soupira Carlisle.

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous habillions avant que Noah n'arrive !

Carlisle acquiesça, ils se redressèrent et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Ils étaient en train d'échanger un dernier baiser quand deux petits bras encerclèrent leurs jambes.

-Mes papas ! S'écria Noah.

Edward et Carlisle se séparèrent. Son compagnon se pencha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'empressa de les serrer contre lui et de déposer des baisers sonores sur leurs joues.

-Je vous aime, mes papas.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon trésor, déclara Carlisle.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur, assura Edward en embrassant le front de leur fils.

-Alors, où est la future Madame Cullen ? Plaisanta Emmett en faisant mine de chercher Edward.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de mariage, maugréa le Prince en fusillant le grand brun du regard.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles. Tous les observèrent avec inquiétude, Carlisle dissimula son visage derrière la tête de Noah. Les Volturi, les autres membres de la famille Cullen ainsi que certains gardes qui étaient proches d'eux se lancèrent des regards craintifs, effrayés par les conséquences du refus d'Edward. Soudain, un sanglot attira à tous leur attention. Noah le regardait d'un air triste, la déception se lisait sur son visage.

-Mon cœur, l'appela-t-il doucement, regarde.

Il mit sa main gauche devant le visage de Noah tout en obligeant Carlisle à faire de même, les deux anneaux brillèrent sous le regard de l'enfant qui s'anima aussitôt.

-Alors, vous allez vous marier ?! Applaudit leur fils.

Les deux vampires s'observèrent quelques minutes, une mine penaude dessinée sur leurs visages.

-Ecoute, mon cœur, commença Edward, je suis désolé, je sais que les autres t'avaient expliqué qu'il y aurait une cérémonie, beaucoup de monde ainsi qu'une grande fête, mais ça ne sera pas le cas.

-Mais tu veux quand même te marier avec papa ?

-Bien sûr, Noah, et nous l'avons en quelque sorte déjà fait, expliqua Edward en lui montrant leurs alliances. Noah, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je souhaitais qu'il n'y ait que nous deux, mais le plus important dans tout cela c'est que nous formions une famille et que nous partagions le même amour, non ?

Noah réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Les autres membres de la famille ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre pour les féliciter et les étreindre.

-Tout de même, j'aurais bien aimé de voir en robe de mariée, murmura Emmett à son oreille d'un ton moqueur.

-A un moment où un autre, tu me le paieras, Emmett, assura Edward en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Bon et bien, nous allons profiter du grand rassemblement pour annoncer votre union, lança Aro avec un grand sourire.

-Quelle heureuse coïncidence, lança Edward d'un ton faussement détaché, comme si vous n'aviez pas planifié tout cela !

Edward sentit ses pères ainsi que Carlisle se raidir, les autres vampires les imitèrent, tous étaient persuadés d'avoir réussi à le duper. Il perçut leur incompréhension ainsi que leur déception.

-Tu… Tu savais ? Balbutia Carlisle.

-Non, je ne savais pas que tu allais me demander de t'épouser, ni que tu préparerais tout cela. Par contre, je me doutais que ce rassemblement avait un autre motif, je l'ai aussi compris en voyant les bouquets de fleurs blanches, les décorations du même style et aussi les colombes ! Vous avez commandé des colombes, répéta Edward incrédule en fixant ses pères, vous vouliez faire quoi ? Les servir aux invités ?

-En fait, on avait plutôt opté pour un envol après que le prêtre vous ait uni, avoua Marcus.

-Un prêtre ?! Vous aviez prévu un prêtre ! S'angoissa Edward.

-C'est l'un des nôtres, précisa Caïus.

-Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ?! S'écria le Prince en les observant avec stupeur. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez prévu ? On dirait… On dirait…

-Un mariage de princesse ! S'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de feuler dans sa direction avant de fusiller du regard ses pères.

-Hors de question ! Vous allez remballer tout ça ! Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ?!

-Edward, mon ange, calme-toi, lui demanda Carlisle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-On a peut-être vu les choses en grand, admit Aro.

-Mais…

-Tu es notre unique fils ! On voulait bien faire les choses, révéla Caïus.

Edward observa les visages légèrement contrariés de ses pères. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et s'avança vers eux pour les étreindre.

-Merci beaucoup, merci, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça. J'ai juste besoin de ma famille et de mes amis à mes côtés, pas d'une fête grandiose. Nous annoncerons notre union lors de la réunion, mais en toute sobriété, d'accord ? »

Ses pères acquiescèrent et il les prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis, il rejoignit son époux, Noah commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue dans ses bras. Ils saluèrent les autres avant de regagner leurs appartements pour coucher leur fils. Tout en marchant, Carlisle lui fit part de son étonnement concernant les Volturi, ils avaient définitivement changé à son contact.

Edward alluma une lampe de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Carlisle mettait son pyjama à Noah. Le petit garçon vint ensuite l'embrasser, puis, il l'aida à se glisser sous la couette. Carlisle les rejoignit et s'allongea de l'autre côté du petit garçon. Noah les embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux, ses petites mains tenaient fermement les leurs, ses doigts avaient caressé leurs alliances avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Edward releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amour, son époux. L'Héritier se perdit dans l'ambre des yeux de son compagnon. Un flash l'aveugla soudain…

_Carlisle scintillait sous l'éclat du soleil, il était allongé dans une clairière et couvait du regard plusieurs personnes qui jouaient en contrebas. Son amour riait en voyant les facéties d'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice qui se baignaient et jouaient dans un ruisseau. Soudain, émergeant de l'eau, une étrange silhouette fit vaciller Emmett qui chuta lourdement sous les flots. Noah éclata de rire, il avait l'air d'avoir 8 ou 9 ans et était perché sur ses épaules. Jasper prit l'enfant dans ses bras pendant que son lui futur rejoignait Carlisle. Son compagnon grimaça quelque peu quand il s'allongea sur lui alors qu'il était mouillé, mais la mauvaise humeur de Carlisle disparut quand il l'embrassa avec passion… _

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage quand il vit l'avenir radieux qui leur tendait les bras. Les nuages étaient définitivement partis, seul le soleil éclairerait leur chemin. Son corps se réchauffa quand il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard empli d'amour de Carlisle. Oui, il serait heureux, ils seraient tous très heureux et cela pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

Ouah, ça fait bizarre, vraiment bizarre de mettre un terme à cette fic… Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, merci d'avoir lu mon histoire.

J'espère vous retrouver dans ma prochaine fic sur Carlisle et Edward (suite d'Aimer à en mourir) et que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant, bien qu'assez différente.

Merci encore à vous toutes et tous !!!!!

A bientôt !

Une petite dernière chose, je ne sais pas si vous êtes allés voir Remember me, j'y suis allée et je dois dire que j'ai adoré ! Robert Pattinson est vraiment excellent, tout comme les autres acteurs ! Bref, un film plein d'émotion et à voir !


End file.
